Sinlimitless's Adventures on Runescape
by Sinlimitless
Summary: A young teenager name Sinlimitless sets foot on the land of Runescape for the first time. Friends and enemies were created along the way. Will he be able to stop evil? Final Chapter is up! Epilogue is up! Chapter 1-5 Re-uploaded!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of All Things

_Re-uploaded with mistakes reduced. If there are still mistakes on the re-uploaded chapters, please do inform me._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of All Things**

"Ugh, where am I? And who turned out the lights?" I tumbled around the room, looking for a light switch. It turns out, there wasn't any! A faint light shimmered in the distance, and I could barely reached it. The light grew bigger and brighter. "Am I dead?" I asked to no one in particular. I walked slowly to the light, blinding myself with every step I took. I shut my eyes instinctively, and heard noises.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a house. The walls were made out of wooden planks and the floor was made out of stone. There were beams of wood above me, holding the roof in place. Around me were potted plants, chairs and tables. There were three doors, but all three of them were locked. Near the front door, people were listening to a man with a gray beard, wearing a red hat, white armor with a yellow star on the chest plate, red long pants followed by red shoes. After he was done speaking, he gave each and everyone a large brown book with a letter on the cover. The letter reads 'RS.G' "RSG?" I thought to myself. The people then walked out the door without hesitation. The moment the door opened, I saw a small glimpse of the world outside before the door shut itself.

"Greetings young lad! I see you are the new arrival to this land! My job here is to welcome new people such as yourself so, welcome!" He greeted heartily to me. He greeted me with so much enthusiasm, I felt uneasy, but I had questions to ask him and I needed answers.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, you are on Tutorial Island in Runescape!" He replied. I scratched my head still confused.

"Run Escape? What are we running away from?" He broke into series of laughter, ignoring my question for a moment.

"You crack me up! Not Run Escape young lad, it is Runescape! I am the Runescape Guide. Runescape is a bustling world full of wonder and adventures!" He chuckled. It made sense after that. I still had a couple of questions to ask but I kept it bottled inside of me until he was done explaining other different things.

"Runescape is divided between two grounds. The normal and the Wilderness. People venture out into the wilderness but never come back. The wilderness was created long ago during the god wars. The land was once a peaceful land full of grass and wildlife, after that, the area is now filled with scorched lands and volcanic lava." Somehow, all of the things he had said made me shiver. I shrugged the feeling away and continued to listen.

**A few minutes later**

"So, that is all the basics. Let me make a short recap. Different tabs are useful for different purposes. You can get the tabs by continuing through the other tutorials. Well, I think you have learned enough from me, take this book. RS.G means Runescape Guide. This book looks heavy but, it weighs less than 0 kg thanks to the Magic Guide. Now run along now to your next tutor. She will teach you how to survive in the land of Runescape." He passed the book along and gave me a gentle push towards the door. I kept the book in a special pouch which does not cost any bag space. I took a deep breath and opened it, the scenery outside was marvelous! I looked in the distance and saw someone running. That person looked identically like me!

Long swept fringe, black clothing with a white stripe running across the chest, black long pants with brown shoes. I suddenly felt woozy and disoriented. The whole place felt like it was spinning. I held onto a nearby fence tightly to keep my balance. I clutched my head tightly, confused with this disturbing feeling. The pain slowly subsided and I shook myself awake. I slowly regained my focus, but suddenly, flashes of images ran through my vision like a train.

"_Nevermind about her." "If I die, you die." "Everyone, charge!" "I will gladly sacrifice my life for the whole world."_ Voices of different people could be heard, but they were either too high pitched or low pitched.

"What the hell?" The flashes disappeared, but I found myself laying under a tree with the shadow hung above my eyes. I sat up and buried my face into my hands...

* * *

_How about that you guys! Yee-haw! Re-uploaded due to awesomeness and epicness...including failness and stupidness. The other chapters will be re-uploaded with reduced mistakes. Due to my low level english, I can't fix all mistakes and make them perfect without a good sense of vocabulary and grammar. You have just witnessed the 'Final Arc.' Hope you keep reading!  
_

_Next Chapter!_

_"Need a hand?" _

_'The moment my hand touched it, a strange power could be felt' _

_"I shall teach you the fine art of cooking bread..."_

_**Chapter 2: Arts of Survival**_

_See Ya!_


	2. Chapter 2: Arts of Survival

_Re-uploaded with mistakes reduced. Nothing much has been added._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arts of Survival**

"Need a hand?" A voice spoke to me. I dropped my hands and looked up. A dark figure stood in front of me, blocking out the sun. I stood up and began to see color onto her face. A fair woman stood in front of me. "What is your name?" She asked nonplussed.

"My name is Sinlimitless, but you can call me Sin for short." I replied painfully.

"My name is Brynna. By the way, you look pale. Do you want to learn about survival another time?" She asked worriedly. Survival was important, and turning away from such an important skill was not an option.

"No, I'm fine. Let's start shall we?" I sucked in a deep breath and forced out a smile.

"Okay, first thing for survival, if you are cold and there is no warmth around you, what do you do?" She asked. I scratched my head and thought for a decent answer.

"Stay in a tucked position hoping that you could get warm?" I answered. She laughed at me and handed me a hatchet and a tinderbox.

"Today's lesson we will learn four simple basic survival skills. Woodcutting, firemaking, fishing and cooking. First, I shall teach you about woodcutting. Find a tree that you could cut and swing your hatchet at it. It's not that hard but firemaking is a tad bit herder. It requires you to use a tinderbox. Once you have collected the logs, use the tinderbox to light the logs up. Go ahead and try." I willingly took the tinderbox and the bronze hatchet off of her hands and walked toward the nearest tree. I examined the tree, and walked around it to see if there was any good spot to cut it down from. I shrugged and swung the hatchet at the tree with all my might. The hatchet head was stuck in the bark, so I pulled it and gave the tree another good swing. Down it went, crashing into the opposite direction. I began to cut up the fallen tree into logs. Once I had collected enough logs, I began lighting them up with the contents in the tinderbox.

There were a lot shiny rocks in the tinderbox and it looked like it could cause a spark if I rub them together with enough force. I took two of them out and rubbed them together above the logs. "Come on, come on." I grumbled, biting the lower part of my lip in anticipation. Sparks appeared and rested on the logs but there was no fire. I looked at the rocks and the rocks seemed worn out. I threw them away and took another pair. This time, the spark lit the logs on fire. I shove a mighty fist up into the air in celebration.

"Hey Brynna, I did it!" I yelled in happiness. She smiled and beckoned. I nodded and approached her.

"Good job! But the fist-in-the-air part wasn't necessary." She grinned. "Now, let us use the fire. That fire will be used for cooking. Grab a net by the pond a go catch some shrimps. It won't take long. Don't worry, I will take good care of your fire for you." She smiled and gestured me to move along. I nodded and ran off toward the pond. I grabbed the net that was laying by the edge and began tossing it into the water. Sad that I had to kill innocent animals for food, but it was for survival. Kill or be killed.

"Oh look, some shrimps!" Three shrimps swam into the net and I raised the net out of the water. I placed the shrimps in my bag and continued. For minutes, I did nothing but fished. Fireworks exploded above my head, sending sparkles of colorful light. I stopped fishing until I had half a bag of shrimps. I walked back to Brynna, with a smile on my face.

"Good job on fishing but sadly, you took too long and your fire died down. Try and make another one, it will increase your level and give you experience. Take this book, it will be with you forever." It was a brown book with tree bars going upwards like a staircase. Red, green and blue were the colors of the bars. The moment I touched it, a strange power could be felt, and it ran up my arm, toward my shoulders and up to my brain, blinding me for a second. In about a few moment, my vision returned. I staggered back in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked worried and puzzled.

"Stay calm, the book needed to keep track of your stats, so it has to be combined with your mental activity. No harm was done." She replied calmly. "If you are still feeling a bit woozy, go cook some shrimps and eat it. It would make you feel better, I swear." She informed. I nodded in response and saw a big tree behind her. I walked around Brynna and investigated the tree. I looked around and stopped. I swung my hatchet at the tree. I could hear Brynna behind me screaming. Before I could realize what she was screaming about, my arm flew back so hard and quick, everything happened in a blur.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Ouch, I swear luck is not by my side today." I grumbled, got to my feet and dusted some dirt off my buttocks.

"I was trying to tell you that, that was an oak tree. Only people with level 15 woodcutting or above could cut that kind of tree. You are one silly person." She giggled

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just testing you..." I stuttered, embarrassed

"Testing me? I should be testing _you_. Get back to making shrimps while we are still young." She gave me one of her vexed looks. I gestured her to calm down and began to cut the normal trees. More fireworks sparked above my head. I looked at my stats book and three skills were flashing, My fishing had raised to a level three and my woodcutting and firemaking had raised to a level two. I was happy and began to lit my logs up. Once again, fireworks exploded above my head, telling me that I have raised a firemaking level.

I cooked all the shrimps over the fire, burning a lot in the process. The burnt ones turned all black and smelly, I just had to throw them away. I got up, and ate a couple of the cooked shrimps. Everything felt better and my mind was clearer.

"Good to see that you are feeling better! I have nothing else to teach you. Walk down this path, open the wooden gate and continue down to your next tutor. I wish you good luck on your travels and god speed!" She waved at me and so I waved back. I walked away from the area, thinking what was going to happen on my next tutorial. I saw the small wooden gate which Brynna was talking about, so I pushed it open and continued walking.

I whistled a happy tune while my foot steps were my metronome. In the distance, I saw a small house with a chimney. Smoke puffed out of it like a giant smoking pipe. I looked up in at the blue sky. It was probably noon. I looked at the sky behind me and giant purple-gray clouds flew across the horizon. It was going to rain any minute. My best bet was to finish this tutorial and run to the nearest shelter or I could just stay in the tutorial house for shelter. I quickly walked to the house and wondered no more. I opened the door and found myself in a kitchen filled with the fresh fragrance of bread. In the kitchen, there was a chef wearing a green shirt with a white apron overlapping it, brown trousers and a chef hat. He was around his mid forties.

"Ah! Welcome newcomer. I am the master chef, Lev. It is here I shall teach you how to cook food truly fit for a king!" I lowered my shoulder like an annoyed child.

"But I already know how to cook. Brynna taught me!" I informed.

"You call burning shrimps on an open log, cooking? Hahaha! No my boy, I shall teach you the fine art of cooking bread. Take this bucket and a pot of flour. Fill that bucket with water. There is a sink beside you, use that." He passed the items along to me. I placed the pot of flour in my bag and walked to the side where the sink laid.

I dropped the bucket in the sink and turned the tap. Water rushed out filling the bucket slowly. Quarter, half, three quarter and full. "There we go" I lifted up the heavy bucket off the sink and mixed the water with the flour making it into a bread dough. It was all soggy and wet.

"Hey, is it supposed to be like this chef?" I asked. Lev turned around, looked at the bread dough and shook his head with disappointment.

"Too much water. You need to control how much water you're using. Try again, here is a new pot of flour." I handed him the empty pot in return for a pot fill with flour. The bucket still had some remaining water so I used it. This time, the dough felt perfect. I shaped the dough with my hands, making it to look like a bread and showed it to Lev.

"So what am I suppose to do now Chef?" He smiled at me, and pointed at a range in the corner of the kitchen.

"Use the range over there to cook the bread. Oh, don't call me chef, call me Lev." He grinned. I nodded and walked to the range. The coal was already in the heater, thus making it ready to cook. I looked at the range until my eyes watered because of the heat. I placed the bread gently on the range cooking it gingerly. I removed the bread from the range once the bread was crispy and golden brown.

"Good job lad! While you were cooking, I was creating a special tab for you. It is called the music tab. Most players don't use it but, here you go anyway. You deserve it." He passed me a small square stone tablet. "There is a special pouch in your bag that holds tabs. That pouch holds things like your stat books, your music tab and much more. You will gain more tabs as you progress through this tutorial island." He added cheerily.

I smiled with amusement. Excitement ran through my body as I grabbed the music tab and stuffed it down in the special pouch. "Well, that is all there is to know. You must explore the wonder of cooking by yourself. You may leave now, and continue on to your journey." I bowed at him and thanked him for the lesson. I left the house excitedly and suddenly, I felt the urge o dance. I danced on the spot, doing some crazy dance moves, lifting my hands up in the air like I just don't care.

The booming sound of thunder interrupted me of my random dancing. I looked up and the sky above me was gray and depressing. A single raindrop dropped from the sad sky and landed on my cheek. Another booming sound of thunder made me jumped and I began to realize that I need to find shelter. I could go back but someone else had already entered the house. I better not interrupt the session. I ran down the dirt path, looking around to find a suitable tree to take cover from the pelting rain. I saw an oak tree not too far ahead and ran straight toward it.

"Phew." I said, collapsing on the roots of the oak tree, worn out and tired from the running. Slight raindrops dripped from the leaves of the trees. It was better than having a million transparent soldiers pelting your body. I cocked my head back and rested under the leaves of the oak tree. My eyes grew heavy and slowly began to shut itself close, sending me into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Next time on S.A.o.R!_

"_This boy must be taken out before it is too late! Why do you hesitate?"_

"_I think I have a perfect plan for this operation."_

_"Oh, you want to be the hero huh? Well take this!"_

_'When the man asked for my parents, no faces showed up in my head'_

_"The difficulties can be as easy as baking cakes, to slaying dragons!"_

_**Chapter 3: Perverted Ivan**  
_

_See Ya!_


	3. Chapter 3: Perverted Ivan

_Re-uploaded with mistakes reduced. If still, there are mistakes, please do inform me._**  


* * *

Chapter 3: Perverted Ivan**

_Somewhere deep in the middle of the wilderness..._

"_This boy must be taken out before it is too late! Why do you hesitate?" A man wearing red clothing slammed his hands on the table in uncontrollable rage._

"_Calm down__, that boy can't do anything. He is just a level 3 trash with no combat experience what so ever." A knight wearing a dark colored shirt, sat on a chair, with his legs on the stone round table. He slurped down a jug of wine and burped loudly._

"_The signs are too strong to ignore, continue to slack and it shall be the end of you and your army." The red clothed man lifted his hands off of the table and picked up a staff which had a weird symbol at the tip._

"_Hey, I didn't tell you to leave." The dark knight threw the empty jug at the man, barely missing him. "I am the captain of this operation and you are just my pawn, be ready to go out into the battlefield under my command. If you defy my rules, I will make sure Zamorak himself sends you to hell" The knight calmly sat back on the chair, tapping his finger on the armrest. The red clothed man just stood there, shocked at what had just happened._

"_I think I have a perfect plan for this operation." The knight began to laugh sinisterly._

_Back on Tutorial Island..._

I yawned, stretched my arms and rubbed my tired eyes. Birds chirping happily, resting above the trees where their nest lays. I got up and examined myself. I was a little bit soaked but other than that, I was perfectly fi-

"Ahh-choo!" I sneezed suddenly and thought everyone on tutorial island could heard it. I rubbed my nose and picked up my bag where it laid, on the root of the oak tree. I walked down the partially muddy path and saw a beautiful ocean to my left. I stopped as I was mesmerized by the beautiful ocean. It was sparkling, and the sun could be seen resting upon the horizon. I heard giggling and laughing down by the shores. I took a look and saw two girls playing on the beach.

I heard someone mumbling behind some bushes. I held on to a tree branch and looked straight down a small cliff. It was a perverted person, spying on the girls. I truly felt disgusted for his actions. I jumped off the edge and grabbed onto his back. We both crashed down on the sandy beach, struggling to break free.

"What are you doing, you are ruining all the fun!" The guy said, struggling for his release.

"Oh yeah?, I never did consider spying on bikini girls FUN!" I retorted angrily. The girls on the beach screamed and ran for cover. We both finally broke free and stood eight feet apart.

"Oh, you want to be the hero huh? Well take this!" He ran and punched me on the cheek. I took the hit and staggered back.

"This is getting me nowhere." I thought to myself. I saw a small wooden stick on the ground and picked it up. I needed to defend myself, with a stick.

"Haha, you don't even know the first thing about combat! Fight with me, and you shall end in pain!" I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his big words. I ran toward him and swung my stick in random directions, hoping I could hit him. He grabbed me by wrist and twisted it. The pain that ran across my arm caused me to release the stick. He then kicked me in the gut, which sent me reeling back a few steps.

"Face it, you can't win!" He boasted. I knew I could not beat him, I didn't know anything about combat.

"Okay, I give up!" I slowly lowered both of my hands on the sand. He calmly walked towards me, falling for my trap. I quickly raised my head and threw some sand into his face. He twisted back with his hands on his face, screaming and moaning things I did not understand.

"You don't-I am-Ivan!" Muffled words came out, but the words slowly began to make sense. His name was Ivan. I didn't care much about him and quickly ran up the cliff, so I could get back onto the path. I pulled the roots to get myself up of the steep cliff. When I looked down, Ivan and the girls were gone. I continued to clamber up until I was at the top. I dropped to my knees, breathing heavily. My bag was flashing and I opened it. 'Your Agility has raised to a level 2!' I nodded in happiness and stuffed the stat book back into the pouch.

I heard ruffling and cracking noises. I looked back and down, and it was Ivan. He was climbing the roots trying to get his revenge. I quickly got up and ran down the path, hoping I could loose him. I kept on running until I was sure he was gone. I stopped running and placed my hands on my knees, breathing hard and fast. I looked back and Ivan was nowhere to be found.

"Perverted geek. What a looser!" I muttered.

"You said something?" I turned around and Ivan was leaning against an oak tree, juggling a rock in his hand. _Up, down, up, down_.I slid my right leg behind me and got to a defensive stance.

"Oh, you want more?" The moment he released his shoulder off the tree, he fell to the floor, unconscious. I recalled hearing a loud thud before he fainted. An answer came to me. There was a girl behind him, wearing a pink trimmed dress, holding a stick in a furious manner.

"You pervert!" The girl then threw the stick down at the fainted body of Ivan. I quickly ran toward her, and held her down before she could beat Ivan to death in his fainted state.

"Calm down, he won't bother us anymore." I reassured, She turned and looked at me.

"You! You were there peeking too weren't you!" She yelled and pulled her arm back. She gave a quick punch, but I quickly held her wrist, stopping her. Her movements were slow, too slow.

"Get a hold of yourself and listen to me," I pulled her in close, close enough for us to kiss. "I am just on my way to the next tutorial, got it?" I informed briefly and truthfully. She looked away in embarrassment. I released her wrist and she began rubbing it. Her face was red, and it felt like she was avoiding my eyes. "Is something the matter? Are you hurt or sick?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. I am Rapid_Crystal. Nice to meet you." She said sharply.

"My name is Sinlimitless, you can call me Sin since my name is too long. Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up." I suggested. We ran down the path, not stopping, until we knew that the coast was clear. I looked around and cut a nearby tree down. "You must be cold, let me get you some warmth." I lit the logs with the tinderbox, creating a simple fire. We sat there for minutes, staring at the fire like it was hypnotizing us. The flame slowly died out and finally we got up. We had rested and decided to move on.

"Well, we better leave, the fire is going to reveal our location. Best bet is that we move on." Crystal recommended. "If you are heading towards the next tutorial, you should follow me." She walked ahead, leaving me. I nodded to myself and followed her.

Right off into the distance, we could see the back of a house. The walls were covered with ivy, clinging onto it tightly, never letting go. We continued to walk down the path and made it to the house. The door was made out of...I didn't know what it was made out. The wood was dark and strong, probably expensive. I pulled open the door and let her through first for some odd reason.

"Thank you, so you do know how to be a gentleman." I went in after her. The house was filled with a logo of a five-pointed blue star.

"Ah, welcome adventurers, I am going to be teaching you about quests. Might I know your names first before I begin?" He asked heartily.

"I am Sinlimitless, you may call me Sin." I introduced myself first.

"I am Rapid_Crystal, you my call me Crystal."

"Do both of you have any parents?" The man asked.

"I do, but I don't know so much about him" Crystal pointed towards me. When the man asked for my parents, no faces showed up in my head. It was scary and awkward at the same time.

"Well then, no matter. My name is Levin Kyle. Here, this is what you need to get started." He passed us a blue book with the similar star symbol on the cover. I flipped through all of the pages, but all of it was strangely blank.

"Is this some kind of trick? You gave me a blank book, how am I-" The man held up his hand for silence.

"When you have started a quest, it will be written down on your quest journal. It will update any information on its own, so you do not need to do all of the hard work. Completed quest will be signed by the person who gave you the quest or by the quest receiver. Quests will be arranged automatically by difficulties. The difficulties can be as easy as baking cakes, to slaying dragons!" My heart jumped as I head the word 'dragons'. Sharp claws, gigantic teeth, fat tail, the thought made me shiver.

"Now, turn to page one, you will now see that you have started a quest. Your quest is to finish the Tutorial Island. I have nothing else to teach you. Look for anyone who is in trouble or in a dire need of help. They can be all around you. Now go down that trap door and continue with your tutorials. Take good care of yourselves now!" He waved at us and smiled.

We both walked towards the trap door and opened it together. An eerie scream came out of the opening as soon as it was opened. The cold draft gave me shivers.

"Well, that was eerie. You go first." Crystal looked at me, a trifled scared. I gulped hard and nodded shakily. I slowly turned around and bent down, dropping my right leg down to the first metallic rung. I began to slowly clamber down the old and rusty makeshift ladder. I looked up and noticed something that I was not supposed to see. Crystal looked down at me and she quickly noticed what had happened. She screamed out loud, causing me slip and fall.

"No! Crystal!" I yelled, shutting my eyes with my arms outstretched. I could feel myself falling faster and faster, head first. I began to visualize how messed up my head would be as I reached to the floor below. I tilted my head, looking at the ground and opened my eyes. A blue pool of water came punching up towards me, and I dived into it, unharmed. I got out of the water and gasped for air. I looked up at Crystal, and she quickly closed her skirt, afraid that I might look at it again.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" She replied in a vexed tone. She quickly made her way down and around the deep pool of water. "You all right?" She asked.

"Are you concerned?" I asked, puzzled and shocked.

"Grr...shut up whatever! I was just asking!" She countered, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Well, wherever we are, this tunnel sure is big." I remarked. As far as I could see, the tunnel was long, and it was covered with torches that hung on the walls at every fifteen steps. "Let's go." I ordered...

* * *

_Next time on S.A.o.R!_

**_Chapter 4: The lost Tome_**


	4. Chapter 4: The lost Tome

_Re-uploaded with a different plot. This time, you will be seeing new characters coming into the story._

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The lost Tome**

We continued our journey down the dark, dingy cave, not knowing who we will meet next. I stopped as I heard footsteps echoing down toward us. I took out my hand and stopped Crystal. She looked at me, confused and startled.

"Shh, someone is coming." I informed. Two figures in the distance approached us. Both of them were males with black hair but one of them was an archer.

"Oh hello, newcomers I bet." The archer greeted. "Well, if you seemed to be lost, you are on the right path. Follow this passageway and it will lead you to a room with a tutorial guide.

"Did he or she instructed you to come back down here?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Ah, that... I actually dropped something on the way there, now Hardiz and I are looking for it." He answered. "Well, I can't gain anything from chatting away. Best of luck in Tutorial Island." He gave me a salute and walked away. I watched as he walked down the way we came. The hair on the back of my neck rose, and my spine tingled as he disappeared into the darkness. Something was different about him. It was as if he was disguising his darkness.

"Are you all right?" Crystal waved a hand in front of me. I blinked and looked at her. She gestured me to move on, so I did.

Our footsteps continued like an off-sync metronome. My patience grew thin and I was on the verge of screaming my lungs out. We had been walking for hours but still no sign of a tutorial guider, or a room.

"Rgh..."

"Hmm?" Crystal looked.

"We have been walking for hours! It feels like we are going practically nowhere!" I screamed.

"We had just been walking for fifteen minutes you know?" Crystal announced.

"Y-you actually kept track of time?" I questioned, feeling odd.

"Well yeah...shh! Listen closely." Crystal shut her eyes and there was nothing but complete silence, or I thought so. There was a faint sound of metal slamming onto metal. My hopes rose and both of us began to run toward the sound. The light grew brighter as we reached the opening. As we ran into the room, several people looked at us. Some of them were even smiling. I guess they too had walked down the long corridor, which seemed to go on endlessly. A man came walking toward us. He wore a white bandana, gray singlet, short brown pants, followed by a pair of brown, muddy boots. He smiled at us warmly.

"Hi, glad you could finally make it. I am Dezzick, and I will be your instructor for today." He introduced. "You must be Crystal, Laura's older sister." Dezzick looked at me with a perplexed look on his face. "Looks like Crystal got herself a boyfriend." Dezzick crossed his arms.

"Wh-What? No, it's not like that. We just met!" She retorted quickly. "Anyway, this is Sinlimitless. You may call him Sin." Crystal looked away, flushed. Dezzick shook my hand with great enthusiasm, and I could feel the strength in his arms. "Care to teach us a bit about mining and smithing?" Crystal continued.

"Looks like you are leaving Tutorial Island too Crystal, but I won't stop you. Well, let's begin." He clapped his hands together for emphasis. He gave us both a pair of leather gloves to begin with. "Use this to prevent injuries while mining. They could be a great deal of help if you are not careful." I put on the leather gloves, and it was warm. "Behind you is a wooden chest, and in it contains bronze pickaxes. Take one and I shall continue." He pointed past us, toward a wooden chest with a silver key hole. Both of us proceeded toward the chest, but I opened it. In it were a couple of bronze pickaxes, each with its own sharp and pointy tips.

"Dezzick always keeps the pickaxes around here maintained. You don't want to be picking rocks with a blunt pickaxe now, don't you?" Crystal commented and questioned at the same time. We did as we are told and only took one bronze pickaxe for ourselves. I shut the chest close and returned back to Dezzick with a bronze pickaxe.

"Great, both of you know how to follow instructions. Now, behind me are two types of rocks. One of them is gray, and the other, light brown. My memories seemed to be slipping away from me, could both of you tell me what ores do they contain?" He smiled. "It's not that hard. Just prospect them and see if any of the ores are familiar to you." I nodded and decided to split up. Crystal will be prospecting the gray rocks, while I will be prospecting the light brown ones. It didn't take me a minute to realize what kind of ore I was prospecting. It was copper; always used as a thermal conductor. Crystal called my name from across the room. I twisted round to see what she wanted.

"Let's get back! I know what ore this is!" She yelled. I gave an 'Okay' signal and walked back toward Dezzick.

"So, any idea what ore does those rock contains?" Dezzick quizzed.

"Mine contains copper." I answered.

"Mine contains tin." Crystal followed.

"Great job! Now it is time for the physical part. Mine both of those rocks and bring back the ores. We will combine both of them later to create your very first combat weapon." Dezzick couldn't help but smile at our progress. It gave us the strength to move on. We split off again. My arm began to ache halfway through the mining process. No wonder Dezzick's arm was tough. I grimaced the pain away and continued to slam my pickaxe against the rocks. Chunks of tin and copper flew, and soon there was enough for a whole bag. 14 ores from both rocks were sufficient. My stats book began to shook and glow. As I revealed it, it was bathed in a white light. It began to open automatically, flipping through pages after pages, stopping at the 'Mining' section. It was telling me that my mining level had grew to a level three. I shove a fist up into the air with joy, feeling a small sense of accomplishment.

"Good job, you are the first to actually mine a whole bag load of ores. Others usually stop and throw away their excessive ores. It's a waste actually, but I'm proud of you." He clapped. Crystal dragged her heavy bag toward us, and her face was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Here you go Dezzick." Crystal passed him her bag, which was nearly filled with ores. "I could go on, but I can't handle the weight of this bag, ugh." She cringed.

"All right, now for the hot part." Dezzick lead us toward a big metallic furnace. You could feel the heat from a distance. I slowly approached the burning furnace and looked into it.

"Woo, now that's hot." I mentioned. My eyes watered just from the sight of its color. It was burning red!

"Now I want you to drop in all of your ores. Here is a list of things you could make. If you combine it with your stats book, it will tell you what you can or cannot make." Dezzick handed us a stack of papers, which showed us pictures of different kinds of tools and equipments. I opened my stats book and slotted the pages in. Crystal did the same. The papers magically merged itself with the spine of the book. "Right now, I need you guys to make as much bronze daggers as you can. The sword store in Varrock needs more bronze daggers. If you are done, come speak to me."

"Hellllooooo?" Someone called out.

"Use the bars on the anvils to make the bronze daggers. Here are your hammers. Now I need to go. More newcomers needs to be instructed." He jogged off toward the waiting newcomer, leaving us behind.

"Let's do this then." I waved the hammer. Crystal nodded and gestured me to start on first. I placed all of the ores into the furnace and all of it slowly melted together, glowing a bright orange. A loud hissing noise could be heard, as it blew off steam from the top. The bright orange liquid slowly moved to the right, and it slid down a small slide, pouring into a rectangular shaped mould. The orange liquid cooled with great speed, changing its colors from orange to a dark brown.

"You can take it now." Crystal pointed. I took the bronze bar away and stuffed it into my bag. The remaining orange liquid in the furnace began to repeat the cycle, pouring itself into the rectangular mould. Once I had retrieved all of the bronze bars, it was Crystal's turn to smelt. It took her less than five minutes to retrieve all of her bars. Judging by her lack of ores, maybe that was the reason. We made our way toward the anvil and slammed our hammers against our metallic bronze bars. We forcefully shaped the bar into a dagger and continued to do so with the rest of our bronze bars. I had made 14 bronze bars altogether, and Crystal made 12. Dezzick called and gestured us to return.

"So how was it? Got used to it yet?" He questioned.

"I think we got it." I grinned. My bag began to glow, and I quickly knew what was the cause. I instinctively took out my stats book, which was again, bathed in white light, and skimmed through the pages. I stopped at the 'Smithing' section, and it informed me that my smithing had increased to level three.

"I'm impressed, but not surprised. Well, looks like-"

"All right! I know one of you took it!" A familiar voice echoed around the room. Practically everyone looked around confused. The same archer we met before was here, only his face was contorted in anger. "You!" He pointed at me. A newcomer crossed his path by accident, and he was shoved away mercilessly.

"Tch." Dezzick watched in silence. The archer grabbed me by the collar, and our faces were inches apart.

"You have the tome don't you?" He assumed. "You must've stole it!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" My voice was strangulated. "Let me go now!" I ordered. Crystal yelled and attempted to interfere, but Hardiz pushed her away.

"Don't lie to me! Hand me the tome, or I shall see you bruised!" He threatened.

"Let the kid go Izdaz. He doesn't have it." Dezzick interrupted. Izdaz clicked his tongue in annoyance and tossed me away like garbage. I was sent skidding down the room, littering the floor with bronze daggers.

"Rgh, I know I didn't loose it. Someone stole it."

"I wouldn't want your stupid book anyway." I muttered.

"You said something?" Izdaz immediately glared at me. His intimidation didn't affect me.

"I said, I-" All of a sudden, I felt a hard blow on my right cheek. Everything was so sudden, it was a blur. I was sent rolling toward the wooden chest but stopped inches away from it.

"Keep those words to yourself next time, unless you don't want to keep those teeth."

"Sin!" Crystal yelled and ran to my aid, but Hardiz slapped her viciously across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Rargh! I have no patience for this. Izdaz, leave this- Ugh, what are you doing?" Izdaz pointed his loaded bow up into Dezzick's face. The others couldn't help but cower behind the rocks. They were outclassed and outmatched, just like me.

"If I don't have the tome, things are going to happen to this island, and I know don't think they are giving away free foods and drinks." Izdaz announced.

"What did you do? Why are you doing this? What will your brot-"

"Don't ever speak about him!" Izdaz interrupted. A loud ear piercing whistle could be heard, followed by a loud, thundering explosion. The whole cave shook and shuddered, leaving Izdaz unbalanced and open. Dezzick quickly seized his bow and snapped it effortlessly like a twig.

"Everyone clear the cave!" Dezzick ordered. Everyone began scattering, quickly leaving without looking back. Izdaz and Hardiz made their escape unnoticed, leaving only Crystal, Dezzick and me behind. "Come on Sin, you are not dying here." He let out a hand and I took it. He pulled me up and ran toward Crystal, who was knocked out. He quickly tapped her shoulder, waking her up instantly. I began to wonder if he had the touch of a god. It was silly. Crystal rubbed her sore cheek and got up.

"What is happening?" Crystal asked. Another explosion shook the cave, but this time stalactites began dropping off from the roof. "Oh no! We got to get out of here!"

"I know of a shortcut, follow me!" Dezzick lead us toward a wall, and I began to wonder where the shortcut was. He placed his hand on it and pressed a hidden switch. Part of the wall slid upwards, opening. It was a secret passage! We quickly ran in it. The door slid back into a close, and everything was pitch black. We continued to follow the sound of his footsteps, not knowing what lies ahead...

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. You will be seeing Izdaz and Hardiz in the story soon. See Ya!_


	5. Chapter 5: Bandit Invasion

_Re-uploaded with a different storyline! If there is any error, please let me know!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Bandit Invasion**

Dezzick's footsteps grew fainter by the second, and I was afraid that I was going to loose him in the darkness. His footsteps stopped in the distance, and it worried me. I quickly used all of my energy to give me a momentary burst of speed, but I shouldn't have done that. I slammed into Dezzick's back by accident. A wall in front of Dezzick opened up just like before, revealing us to a completely different area. I could hear a waterfall somewhere around. I stood up and entered, followed by Crystal. There were unused barrels and ropes around us and there was one old bunker made out of rocks sitting in the corner. A symbol was plastered onto the bunker, it was a symbol of a man running.

"This is the old agility course, used to train agility for beginners. Sadly, this has been abandoned for years." Dezzick reminisced. There was a loud, thundering crash on the ceiling, and it startled all of us. Rubble and dirt began to fall. "What ever is happening, we have to find out quick." Dezzick panicked. We followed him, running along a waterfall, and through some crevice. Once we finally squeezed through the crevice, we were in a small room. The room consists of only a wooden ladder. Dezzick climbed up toward the second floor and gestured us to follow, and so we did. We climbed up the ladder and through another crevice leading us back to the waterfall. This time, we had to cross it. Small lumps of rocks were our makeshift bridge. Dezzick had trouble crossing it, but he made it across safely. Crystal was next and she did all right.

"There, up there!" Somebody shouted. I looked and noticed several unfamiliar people. They were wielding crossbows and long swords. All of them were wearing brown, light clothing, and some of them wore masks that covered the bottom half of their faces. "Kill them, kill them all!" The man ordered in a rough voice.

"Sin, hurry and get across!" Crystal yelled in a swiveled tone. I took my first leap and landed on the rock. Something rushed past my face diagonally and distracted me. I frantically circled my arms around, trying to keep my balance. I quickly jumped to the second and third rock, but that was when things started to heat up. More arrows form their crossbows began to fly at me, making things difficult. I jumped and nearly missed a rock at one time. I had two more rocks to go until I made it across. I jumped, but an arrow scraped my ankle. I slipped and fell, but caught the rock in my arms. Half of my body was drenched and was being forcefully pulled away by the strong current. A thread of blood could be seen in the water. Dezzick jumped back and assisted me as quickly as he could, avoiding the arrows. He got me across safely. "Are you all right?" Crystal held me by the shoulders, shaking me.

"Yeah, I'm all right." I answered in a shaky tone.

"Let's go, it's not long before they get up here." Dezzick commanded. They began to run, but when I took my first step, my ankle sent out a surging pain throughout my whole leg.

"Awugahh." I yelled and knelt down, clasping the cut. The others ran back to check if I was okay. "Tut, such a trifle wound." I muttered angrily. Dezzick and Crystal brought my arms around their shoulders and helped me out of the cave. A bright light was all that I could see at the end of the tunnel. We heard shuffling and splashing of water from behind. The strangers must have fallen into the waterfall.

As we made it out of the cave, another obstacle stopped us from our tracks. Below us laid rocks that protruded out from the sea floor and up into the open. Waves after waves crashed upon them, sending tiny sprinkles of water to trickle upon our faces. The smell of sea water was indeed calming, but the situation grew intimidating by the second. There were hooks on the wall beside us, and that gave me the impression that we weren't out of the agility area yet. Dezzick tied a rope to the hook and then the other end around his waist. He tied the rope in seconds and began to hug the wall closely. He carefully shimmied across the ledge and tied another rope to the second hook. He tied the second rope around his waist and quickly untied the first rope so he could pass it along to Crystal. Crystal tied the rope around our waist and asked Dezzick if they could pass without any trouble. Dezzick confirmed that it was safe, so Crystal began to run at full speed down toward the ledge and jumped. We swung across the gap and landed across safely. Dezzick immediately sliced the rope and tossed it into the sea. Most of the obstacles were done, but next we had to make our way toward the next guide as most of the guide's houses were heavily fortified and protected.

"The nearest is the bank guide. Crystal, you lead the way. I hope Laura is fine." Dezzick assisted me alone, and followed Crystal down an incline. We soon began running down a sandy beach after the incline. Everything grew harder for us, so we had to stop below a young coconut tree for a moment. Dezzick quickly tended to my wound as he kept a small bandage in his left pocket for emergency use. Everything felt better after that was done.

"How is the pain? Has it subsided?" Dezzick questioned, looking around once in a while.

"Yeah, the pain has passed." I answered and stood up without any problems.

"The bank isn't that far, follow me!" Crystal lead and we followed. Out of the blue, arrows struck Crystal's path, causing her to abruptly stop.

"You are not going anywhere, missy." A stranger with the same clothing as the men we saw before appeared before us. He had two other guys beside him.  
"Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled, frustrated.

"We don't need to answer any of your questions. All we need are the treasures on and in this island."

"You are too stupid to believe that old story. It's just a myth and-" Dezzick retorted.

"Fredrick, shut him up." The man ordered casually. One of the guy shot an arrow at Dezzick's shoulder, sending him back from the impact. Dezzick screamed in pain and yanked out the arrow in pain. "Just kill them, they are no use to us." The man gestured lazily and walked away, leaving both of the remaining men to us.

"Got any plans?" Crystal asked, brandishing her bronze dagger.

"Yeah, I got one. Hand me your dagger." I ordered in a whispering tone. Crystal handed me a bronze dagger and I weighed it down on my hand. I had only one shot of doing this, if I fail, we die.

"You take left and I'll take right, and do what I do." I commanded, not thinking of the consequences. "Take this!" I yelled in a battle cry and threw the dagger straight into the man's throat. The second man panicked and missed a shot. Crystal threw her dagger and it went straight between his eyes. The man's eyes rolled white and he fell to the floor, staining the sand with his own blood.

"Nice shot." Dezzick commented painfully.

"The bank is not that far, we have medical supplies to treat your wound there." Crystal informed. We followed Crystal out of the beach and back onto a dirt path. That was the very first time I had killed someone, and it didn't felt good. We stopped in front of a big, triple decked building, where the walls were made out of cobblestones. Crystal tried to open the door, but it was locked. She took out a set of keys and quickly unlocked the door without hesitation. Once the door opened, we quickly headed into the dimmed lighted room. I myself couldn't see very well.

The lights flashed on, blinding us. I blinked and noticed a girl behind a bank booth, aiming a small crossbow at me. I stood paralyzed, hoping she wouldn't fire.

"It's okay Laura, it's me." Crystal reassured her.

"What about him? He was peeking at us down by the beach. I don't trust him very well." Laura disagreed without a doubt.

"Look, we don't have time for this, Dezzick is hurt and we need to tend to his wound." Crystal avoided the subject.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time. Here, here is the medical box." Laura passed the medical box along to Crystal who began patching Dezzick up effortlessly. The next thing you know, Dezzick was all better.

_Somewhere deep in the wilderness._

"_Make sure you find that treasure!" A black knight captain slammed his hands on the table. Everyone in the room flinched._

"_Sir, there seems to be resistance." A black knight stuttered in terror._

"_What the heck are you talking about? It is the TUTORIAL ISLAND for Zamorak's sake!" The captain gestured in a violent manner. "Look, if the bandits won't stop the resistance, we will." The captain informed angrily. "I'll give them a few more hours..." The captain crossed his arms in disapproval._

_Back on Tutorial Island._

"So what do we do now?" Laura began. "We can't just stay here forever." She added.

"No, we can't, we need a plan." I suggested. "We need to push these bad guys back off the island, but what was their reason for coming here?" I wondered about it. A series of knocks on the door startled us. We didn't dare move an inch. The knocks grew louder and more aggravated than before. Suddenly, it stopped. All of us took shallow breaths, not wanting to give away our position. Three more knocks made us jumped.

"Uh, is anyone in there? I really need help." Someone called out from outside. "I need to fix my bow, and I need to fix it fast. I have Brynna here with me.

"Laura, Laura are you in there? Please open the door." She commanded in a casual and calm tone. All of us nodded in agreement to let them in. Crystal opened the door, letting Brynna and a stranger in. Brynna had a surprised look on her face when she spotted me, but even more surprised to see Dezzick was injured.

"Let me see your bow." Crystal asked, letting out her hand to receive the stranger's bow. The stranger was a guy with long black hair. He had green emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with strength and skill and his skin was as white as sand. He wore a plain gray shirt with black long pants, followed by your everyday brown boots. Crystal inspected the bow and noticed that the strings had snapped. "We don't have any strings here, but we could spin some for you." Crystal suggested warmly.

"Thanks, what do you need? I could get the materials." The stranger volunteered. "I am Ballbags32 by the way, nice to meet all of you." He introduced. All of us smiled in response.

"I need flax. You could get them at the back of this building, but I highly wouldn't recommend it. If those invaders spot you, we are doom.

"The invaders are called bandits." Ballbags32 interrupted softly.

"Bandits?" Laura repeated. Ballbags32 nodded.

"I encountered one. Fought him, but snapped my bow string in the process." I noticed his bruised and bloodied finger. He must have fought hard.

"I'll accompany you to get the flax." I immediately volunteered. His ranging skills were useless without a useable bow. "Just tell me when you are ready."

"Wait, you are not going out there!" Laura retorted fiercely. I ignored her words and walked to the back window. The windows were barred with wooden planks, but I could see a small field of flax through the openings. "Are you even listening to me?" She questioned angrily. I shook my head in response.

"We need an archer to get us out of this mess." I said.

"Tut...fine. The third floor windows are open. You may need Vannaka's help, he is up there scouting." Laura replied dryly.

"Vannaka?" I questioned.

"You won't miss him. He is heavily built with red marks all over his face and body." Laura informed half-heartedly.

"Thanks." I replied and headed toward a marble staircase to ascend. The second level of the bank was dark. I flipped a switch, illuminating the room. Somehow, flipping the switch causes a small amount of gas to leak. Then, a small spark caused the gas to ignite, therefore lighting up the room. The gas however stopped leaking once the fire has been lit. Quite a strange mechanism I might add. I took a look around the room, and it was clustered with files and cabinets. I guess the accounts of nearly everyone in RuneScape was in there. I dismissed the other non-interesting items and began to ascend up the marble staircase once more. The room was dimly lit, but I could see a dark figure, standing by the window.

"Well, hello young ones." He spoke in a soft, grimly manner. I shivered from the tone of his voice, and felt the hair on the back of my neck rose. "What brings you up here?" He asked, not looking away from the window.

"W-We, I-I just needed to obtain some flax." I stuttered horribly. He turned his head to look at me, and could faintly see red marks painted on his face.

"Flax you say? Well, what great timing." He smiled sinisterly. "Not a single brave soul wanted to help, in the end, they left and died. Hmph, karma I might say." He announced darkly. The thoughts of him casting gutless adventurers out into the open field, filled my head with regret of ever meeting him in the first place. I began to shiver from his dark aura.  
"Don't worry kid, I don't bite." He said, giving off a slight smile. I nodded slowly and fearfully. He turned back to the window and opened it silently. He took a good look outside and gestured me to look. I took slow and careful steps toward him, and took a glimpse. The muddy path outside was clear, not a single enemy in sight. "Well, you certainly have luck today kid." He looked around and picked up a rope. "Hey, what are you names, both of you." He pointed to each of us.

"I'm Ballbags32, and this is Sinlimitless." Ballbags32 introduced heartily. "Do you have a plan sir?" Ballbags32 questioned.

"Damn right I do. I need someone to abseil down to the field of flax below and collect as much flax as he can. Not that hard right? Besides, there's not a single bandit around, so this should be a walk in the park." He tied a knot around a hook which was pinned right by the window frame. "So, anyone willingly enough to do it?" He asked, holding the other end of the rope.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. Ballbags32 was an archer, besides, he won't stand a chance with a bandit.

"Hmph, you are either brave, or stupid kid, but I like your enthusiasm and patriotism."

"Hm, why don't you save those words for later, IF I come back alive." I commented dryly.

"I could go down myself but, I doubt even the both of you could pull me back up." He informed.

"You're right. Judging by your weight, it's nearly impossible for even the both of us to pull you back up." I tied the rope around my waist and gave it a pull, hoping it was tight enough. "Well, I'm all set." I gave him a thumbs up. Ballbags32 gave me a pat on the shoulder, informing me to be careful. I sat on the window frame, with my feet dangling below. I was on the third level of the building, but it felt like being on the fifth. I guess they added height on the floors and ceilings to prevent them from blasting a hole. I took a deep breath, feeling the wind picking up my legs. I turned to face the wall and quickly held the rope with both hands. The balls of my feet quickly made contact with the wall, and I left to hang.

"All right, take it nice and slowly." Vannaka informed. I nodded and made a small bounce off the wall. Vannaka quickly lowered the rope, descending me. The moment my feet touched the wall, he stopped. I continued my descend until I was at ground level. The field around me was strangely beautiful. The flax was oddly the color of cyan, and it seemed to sparked as the sun shined past it. I bent down to examine it closer, but felt strangely cooled from the absence of the sun's heat. I looked up and noticed a blade shining in the sun.

"Shit!" I cursed and rolled to safety as a single bandit ambushed me. His swung his sword in an aggressive manner, cutting the wall behind me vertically. "Damn! Where the hell did he come from!" I yelled furiously.

"Hehehehe, you think I can just let you escape? Once I am done with you, your friends are next, heheh!" The bandit laughed evilly and thrusts his sword toward my neck. I quickly dodged it, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt the cut of the warm blade going by my neck, and it stung. I jumped back to safety, wondering if this was suicide. I looked up and noticed no one was around. I guessed Vannaka and Ballbags32 hid themselves, knowing they had been spotted. Good thing the rope was still tied to my waist. "Stop moving so I could kill ya!" He ordered angrily.

"If I do that, then it wouldn't be fun now, would it?" I countered. I felt a small trickle of blood, making it's way down my neck. It felt tingly and awkward. I brandished out my awesome bronze dagger and defended myself. Both of us circled around, not leaving our gazes upon each other. A single distraction was all it takes to end this fight. The bandit roared as he swung his steel longsword at me. My little bronze dagger couldn't block his attacks very effectively. I ended up dodging half the time, and it nothing but tire me out. My stamina was running low, and I was sweating profusely. The bandit however, was still calm and strong. He thrusts his sword multiple times, but I was too slow to dodge them. My arms and chest took the hit, but the wound wasn't lethal. I found myself oddly breathing blood. I held my dagger weakly as my other hand grasped onto my wounded arm.

"Haha, time to finish this little man." He insulted. He viciously slapped me across the face, sending me to the ground. I lay there, tired and weak. "Time to die!" He yelled and stabbed...

_Somewhere deep inside the wilderness..._

_The black knight captain stood beside his throne, waiting for their arrival. He had only begun waiting, but the suspense left him insecure and agitated. The bandits had been known to always get sidetracked by murder and gold. The captain hoped they weren't TOO sidetracked. The door slammed open as the leader of the bandits entered furiously. Behind him were two high ranking bandits, wielding steel swords and oak bows._

"_What is the meaning of this!" The leader yelled in frustration. "You never told me resistance were going to be THAT high. I have lost nearly half of my bandits!" He yelled in the face of the captain. The bandit was huge, bigger than the black knight captain himself, but he wasn't intimidated. He didn't flinch at his immediate presence._

"_My my, getting worried are you? If you want to, you could get those resisting newbies yourself." The black knight captain spoke cockily._

"_Tch!, I have lost a high ranking bandit from a newbie and that's all you have to say!" The bandit leader shouted in fury._

"_As they say, if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." The black knight captain sat on his throne and asked, "So, what news have you brought me?"_

"_News? You are pathetic! If you want news, here are the news. The bandits and I won't be working for you ANYMORE! We will search for this treasure ourselves if we have to, or die trying!" The bandit leader left without another word, followed by both of his high ranking bandits._

"_Fine, have it your way my friend...Haha..Hehehaha HEHAHAHEHAHAHAH!" The black knight captain laughed maniacally in his throne._

_Back on Tutorial Island..._

I didn't know what happened. Everything was a blur to me. The next thing I knew, the bandit was dead with a sword stuck in his throat. My body felt strangely rejuvenated, but my mind was throbbing painfully. I sat up, looking at a bloody sight. The beautiful, cyan colored flax now turned bloody crimson. I crawled up toward the dead bandit, trying to recall what had just happened, but noting came into mind. The bandit's eyes were wide open, in an expression of shock.

"Tch, there is no enemy or friend for the dead. May you rest in peace." I shut the bandit's eyes and began picking up as many flax as I could. I laid a flax on the bandit's corpse as he began to disappear. The wind picked the flax up, letting it go wherever the breeze takes it. I tugged on the rope and I was immediately hoisted up. I made it up to the third floor in no time.

"Good job kid, you did extraordinarily well on your own." Vannak patted me on the back.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. So how do we turn these into bowstrings anyway?" I questioned, giving a flax to Vannaka.

"Don't worry, you have done enough. Let us do the rest okay? Head back downstairs and take a rest, you deserve it. He pushed me toward the marble staircase, leaving Ballbags32 and him alone, probably to fix his bow. I descended the staircase painfully, feeling the strain on my body. It was weird as I didn't feel anything before. I made it back to the first floor, but ended up collapsing onto the cold, hard floor.

"Gah! Sin? What happened? Oh dear, don't tell me you went to get the flax!" Crystal squealed.

"No, don't worry, I already...have them." I shut my eyes and fell into a deep, unconscious state...

* * *

_How about it you guys? Pretty good? I didn't have time to plan, but I did keep the key parts of the previous story so, it's not MUCH of a CHANGED storyline. I hoped you enjoyed! See Ya!_


	6. Chapter 6: Bandits Everywhere!

_Once again rushed. Sorry for any mistakes made. No time to read the story because I am still pressed for time. So yeah...Look behind you! There is a bandit!_

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bandits Everywhere!**

Laura handed Vannaka a handful of bow strings which was strung with flax. I had learned how to use the bank, and it was very easy. I just had to put in my PIN, and the banker will accept any withdraws or deposits. If I ever need anything from the bank, they will take out a small piece of paper which has the list of names of items I owned in the bank, and I can call out the items which I want they can withdraw it.

Vannaka had just strung each and everyone of the unstrung bows. He handed me one of the short bow. It felt light and easy to grip. He asked me to take some arrows from him, go to the second floor, and shoot the remaining bandits from there. I accepted it and Ballbags32 will be there to help me. Crystal was in charge of the first floor, with Vannaka. The bank instructor was worried so he hid in one of his rooms. Laura went back to the bank booth and tried to secure the bank.

I and Ballbags32 headed upstairs, where all the golds and shiny accessories lay. We walked straight past a gold chest and headed for the window. He looked down, and saw not a lot of bandits. They were all smashing the bank front door with axes and steel swords. He took aim, pulled the string which was loaded with a bronze arrow and released it. The arrow flew straight into a bandit's forehead, killing him instantly. He smiled and looked at me, waiting for me too shoot. I had no idea on how to use a short bow.

He was waiting for me to make my move. It was like being on a stage, playing a part I did not memorized. I mimicked everything he did before. Pulled the string with a loaded bronze arrow, aimed and fired. The arrow completely missed and some bandits looked up at me. They all quickly piled on top of each other, trying to get to the second floor. Ballbags32 quickly shot them down with his arrows, leaving none alive. In the distance, I saw a bandit, with heavy armor.

"Hey, that must be their leader! I bet, we take him out, the bandits will leave." I suggested. "Right, but he is too far away, try luring him closer Sin." With my bad ranging skills, I bet I could do it without breaking a sweat. I took out another bronze arrow and shot it near the bandit leader, and he did not noticed the arrow. I fumbled with another arrow, but this time, I accidentally shot him in the foot. He jumped around, screaming and cursing like a sailor, blood seeping out of his boots.

He stopped and removed the arrow from his foot, and took out a giant war hammer. The hammer was larger than my torso, I wonder how he could wield it. He started to march to our direction, leaving foot prints behind. I could felt the earth shake. Ballbags32 started shooting with his arrows but a lot missed. He started to get into the line of sight, where Ballbags32 could shoot him perfectly.

The bandit leader was wearing a steel chain mail so hitting him would not be a problem. A lot of arrows got through the chain mail's rings but he did not fall nor flinch. He continued to march towards the bank. "This is bad, really bad." I panicked. "At least I am contributing! Keep firing!" He yelled. Anger and worries filled the room. I started to shoot the bandit leader and raised a ranging level. The bandit leader started to slow down, his hammer was starting to lower.

His chain mail slowly dropped on the floor, revealing some tough body armor. I could see a small weak spot in the armor. There was a small hole, near his sides. I took aim and shot at the bandit leader. The arrow missed by an inch but the second time I shoot, BULLSEYE! The bandit leader stopped and dropped to his knees, clenching is sides which was bleeding like a waterfall. He gasped and tried to get up but he failed. The other bandits tried to helped him but got disposed off by Ballbags32.

"Haha! Did you see that!" I yelled in excitement. Ballbags32 gave me a gentle punch to the shoulder to congratulate me. Ballbags32 finished the bandit leader off by shooting him in the head, once the bandit leader took off his helmet. The bandit leader slowly dropped to the ground, and lay dead. We all cheered as the bandits scattered. I saw some arrows, shooting out from the first floor. Those must be Crystal's and Vannaka's arrows. The arrows shot down the remaining bandits who tried to escape.

_Somewhere deep in the wilderness..._

"_What! This is outrages! I will not loose to anyone especially from the likes of a noob!" The black knight captain got hold of a bandit's shirt and held him high in the air. The bandit choked and swung his legs around, trying to escape. The bandit made choking noises and the black knight captain released him. The bandit gave out several coughs and dragged his body away from the black knight captain._

"_What is the status!" The captain yelled. "Five leaders and over a hundred casualties." The bandit hesitated. He got up, rubbed his sore neck and cleared his throat. "Alright, I want two bandits to destroy the magic tutor so he can't leave the island. Do it, or I will dispose of you myself." The captain made his statements loud and clear, the bandit ran off the room to inform the others._

_Back on Tutorial Island..._

"Ballbags32, you have proved to me that you are a skilled and a true marksman. I here by reward you with my magic bow, and some arrows. When you have trained enough, you then can wield the bow and use the arrows." Ballbags32 nodded, and I could see the excitement in his eyes. "Crystal, you are another one of the true marksman that has great abilities to do great things. I hereby reward you with a magic bow and some rune arrows. The bow, is the same as Ballbags32, so no need of worrying which one is the best." Vannaka walked to me, he examined me, and cleared his throat.

"Sin, you have showed me how you take part in battles, you could be a great strategist, but you lack the skills in ranging, but, you are good in melee. I will reward you with this." He took out a hand full of potions and tonics. He saved the best for last. He took out a long sword, bluish in color. "This, is a runite two hander. It will take you a long time to train to reach the required level, but, it is worth it. You all have been great warriors and rangers. You are finished here, you may all leave for your next tutorial."

He gave us all some extra tonics and potions for our travels. We all said out goodbyes and left the bank through the back door. The bank instructor finally allowed us through and payed us each 25 gold pieces for our troubles. We each said our thanks and moved, down the dirt path.

Everything felt safer once we left the bank. The places around us seemed a bit destroyed but nothing much has changed. A few trees got chopped off and some fences broken, that was all. We walked for minutes until I remembered something.

"Hey, I want to test out my rune 2h, hold on." I dug in my bag and took out the long runite weapon. The moment it got out of the bag, the weight of the blade brought my whole hands to the ground. My hand was stuck in between the handle of the sword and the earth. I quickly pulled my hands out of it. My stats list was flashing, I opened it up and took a look.

"You must have an attack level of 40 or higher to wield rune weapons." I read aloud. I grumbled and stuffed my stats list in the tabs pouch. I scoop the weapon with my bag, and it was stuffed. I wondered how could I carry the sword in my bag when I can't hold it in my hands. It was not physically possible unless...

"Hey, look over there!" Crystal interrupted my ponders. Ballbags32 quickly took out his bow and got ready for anything that comes his way. At the end of the dirt path, lay a church and around it, bandits were hiding behind bushes and trees, getting ready for an attack. I could spot the leader not to far from where I was standing. The leader wore steel chain mail, steel med helm, iron boots and wielded an iron long sword.

"Can you take them out from here Ballbags32?" I asked. "Roger that." He replied. Ballbags32 crouched and silently went to a vantage point, where he could see every possible location of where the bandits were. "How about you Crystal, can you take them out from here?" I turned and looked at Crystal. She nodded, took out her bow, and ran off to hide. "I guess they know what to do next." I silently ran and hide behind a bush, not too far from the church.

I could see Ballbags32, he was looking at me, waiting for my signal. I motioned my hand and he starts to load up his bow with arrows. I looked around and saw Crystal, I did the same thing with her, and she too loaded her bow with arrows. I stood up, and ran straight to the bandit leader, yelling out of the top of my lungs.

The other bandits saw me and began to chase me, but, they were quickly shot down to the ground with a vicious blow of arrows. I kept on running, the leader turned around and it was too late. My blade was soaked with blood, shocked filled the leader's face. His neck got sliced with my dagger. I felt a sudden the urge to yell.

"Decapitatioooonnnnnnnn!!" His head flew off, blood spurting out of the veins on the neck. The rest of the bandits gasped and backed off. I could her them moaned and slowly dropped to the ground, their backs filled with arrows. I felt better, more focused than ever. The rest of my friends raced up to me, cheered fro their hard work and awesome skills.

"Are you alright Sin?" Ballbags32 asked. I looked at him, and he looked back. "Never been better." I walked ahead in the church while the rest followed. The place was filled with warm light, long oak chairs filled the church, while there was an alter at the end. A monk wearing brown robes and a silver holy necklace walked up to us and greeted us.

"Hello, and welcome to the great church in Tutorial Island. I am Brother Brace, may Saradomin fill your hearts with warmth. Looks like your prayer points are low, go and pray to the gods to refill your points, so that you may use the powers the gods will lend you." He pointed to the altar which has a book on top of it. We all walked to it. I knelt down, place my hands together and prayed to the good lord of Saradomin.

"That was the basic of Prayer. Take this book, each and every one of you. That book has all the prayers you need to defend or raise your attacks, by calling the gods for aid." I opened the book and the book has different writing all over it. On the first few pages, they were written in English while the other pages were written in some kind of language which was hard to decipher. "You can read those other pages once you have raised your Prayer level. You can raise you prayer level by burying bones which was left by your enemies or friends corpses."

The earth shook, something big was heading this way. Behind us, the door flew off its hinges and the door was flying straight towards me. Everything slowly turned bullet time, everything became slow. I slowly ducked under the flying door, and everything went back to normal speed. I could see nothing but a black figure. The sun was casting a silver lining on the figure, he slowly shifted his massive body, and revealed himself. He was huge, the size of furnace. He had a gray beard and hair, a scar on his face, wore heavy armor, and wielded two giant swords. The blade was stained with the blood of his enemies.

"Ah, I have finally meet you. My troops said you were here. I guess they were right." He took a few steps in the church. _Thud thud thud _"What do you want from me?" I yelled. Crystal and Ballbags32 took out their bows and aimed at the big guy. "I merely want to have a little spar with you." He answered sarcastically. "You aren't here to spar with me, tell me the real reason why you are here." I had almost lost my patience. He laughed and looked at his two giant sword.

"My blade has not been fed for days. I was called by someone to kill you." He took another few steps into the church. Ballbags32 and Crystal took a few shots at him but he just parried the arrows. "You both are not my target, that little boy is!" He clashed his sword, beckoning me. "Come on, fight me!" The battle has begun.

I rushed after him, he quickly dropped one his sword and picked up the oak bench and threw one at me. I jumped on a bench which was at the side of me and I quickly jumped on the flying bench. Everything went bullet time again. My heart started to race. I jumped of the flying bench and everything went back to normal speed. I dived rolled once I reached the floor. "How did I do that?" I thought to myself. I got off my knees and began running.

He picked up one of his sword and began swinging them left to right. I could see his weakness. His back was not properly protected. He stopped swinging and breathed. While he was resting, I quickly slid on my knees under his groin and got up once I was at the other side. I took out my bronze dagger and stabbed him from the back.

"Arghh! Get off!" He struggled. I was trying to rip his back apart but his hands grabbed my leg and he quickly pulled me away. The sudden throw made me release the dagger which was still stuck behind his back. He was stomping around, trying to remove the small dagger off his back. He stopped caring about the dagger and gave me a cold look in the eye. He grabbed two oak bench and toss them at Ballbags32 and Crystal. They both dodged perfectly but, once I turned around, another oak bench hit me right in the face.

I was sent a few feet in the air before I dropped on the floor, nose bleeding. "Damn, me and my cockiness." I quickly wiped the blood away and I had lost 5 hp from that blow. I had 5 more hp to spare. I took out my prayer book, closed my eyes and prayed. "God, give me strength." I repeated it in my heart a few times and then, I opened my eyes and yelled. "God, give me strength!" The whole place was filled with light and they were all concentrated on me. I could feel the power, the aid which the gods gave me.

"Time to die!" I screamed. I picked up a few benches and came running after him. He threw his giant sword at me, and I quickly used the oak bench as a shield. Half of the chair was shredded, and I had the perfect plan. I quickly stopped in front of him and he tried to stab me with one of his giant sword. I dodged roll and his sword was stuck to the ground. He tried to removed it but alas, he failed. I quickly stabbed his back with the bench's sharp edges, and it successfully worked. I quickly backed off and he screamed in pain. He slowly dropped on the tiles of the church, tired and feeling slightly dead.

"Urgh, you, you are better than I expected. I should have not, underestimated you." He was breathing heavily. He slowly exhaled and his body slowly turned into bones. Bigger bones than normal. I shared them among my friends who has helped me along the way. Without them, I could not have lived through any of that.

"You guys can sacrifice those bones using the altar. Let me light the burners with marrentill." Brother Brace quickly ran into a room and came back out holding two herbs. He stuffed them into the burners and lit them up. "Go on, please the gods." We all nodded and lay our bones on the altar. We knelt down and prayed hoping that the gods would be pleased with our contribution. The whole church gave a bright white flash and everything was cleared.

No broken benches, no dirt, no debris. Everything was back to the way they were. "Looks like the gods are very pleased with your contribution." He smiled warmly. "Take this last few tabs. They are used to contact anyone within any location. This tab over here." The tab has a red angry face. "This tab is used to ignore anyone who annoys, or irritates you. While this tab.." A yellow smiley face was on it. "This tab is for contacting any of your friends. Use them wisely as they could aid you in the outside world."

We all accepted it gratefully. "Well, all that has been said. You may leave to do your last tutorial. Terrera will be pleased to see you." He said, eyes watering. We all laughed and said our farewells. We left through the side door, leading us to another dirt path. When will it end! "Hey Sin, race ya to the end!" Ballbags32 ran down the dirt path, laughing and giggling. "Wow, I have no time for games, right Crystal?" I looked around and Crystal was way ahead. She too wanted to be in the race. "Grr, I am going to get you both!" I ran, anger and excitement rushed through my body. Something was amiss, I knew true danger lies ahead.

* * *

_I am guessing everyone of you are getting sick of the word 'Bandit' Don't you worry, the next chapter, we will be done with bandits. Can't wait for Halloween chapter! I have nothing on my mind right now for that chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7: Mainland Lumbridge

_Another rushed story, but it was worth writing. My fingers feel numb now..._

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mainland Lumbrige**

"_I should have known better to hire a bandit whose body is bigger than their brain!" The captain snapped. "He is reaching the last tutorial, after that, he is going to leave the Tutorial Island. What happened to the two bandits who I ordered to eliminate the last tutor?!" The bandit captain looked nervous, beads of sweat ran down his face, it looks like he was taking part in an exam. An exam of life or death._

"_Uh, they are coming soon sir...they just, need to um.." The bandit captain stuttered. "Silence! If he leaves the Island, I will slit your throat and spit down your neck! Now begone before I get sick just from looking at you!" The bandit captain nodded and ran off, out the door._

_Back in tutorial Island..._

"Okay guys, I lost, I admit it...You guys are fast!" I gasped for air. Ballbags32 took first place, he was mighty proud of himself. We were just outside the last tutor's house. I stepped forward, hand reaching the door knob. I heard rumbling and crashing from inside. I took a few steps back, and a loud scream could be heard. A bandit came flying out the door, half charred. Out came a wizard, wearing nothing but blue. Blue wizard hat, blue robes and blue skirt. He walked out with another bandit, neck being gripped hard. The bandit struggled to break free from his clutches.

The wizard lifted the bandit in front of him, raised his staff so the tip touches his belly. Out came a burst of bright light, the body went flying into the distance, never seeing him again. As for the other bandit, he was burnt alive. I could smell his meat being roasted. The wizard quickly looked at us, eyes as sharp as daggers. He grabbed me and Ballbags32 by the collar, and he lifted us, a few off the ground.

"So, you bandits want more?!" His voice was tough and scary. "No, we are just adventurers." Ballbags32 struggled. The wizard's eyes lighten up and he was calm. He slowly dropped us down to the ground. We both coughed hard and loud, thinking that our lungs would explode. I would rather let my lungs explode than being sent off flying into the distance. The wizard smiled at us and asked us to come in. We sat around a square table where he shared us his experiences with the bandits.

"So, anyone wants tea? I am making some right now." I could hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen, calling out to the wizard that it was time to lift it up from the stove. "Sure, we could use some." I answered warmly. He nodded, got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen to make tea. I felt something was missing. I search my pockets and bag I couldn't find it.

"I lost my bronze dagger!" I yelled, rummaging my bag. "Don't worry, its nothing special anyways. It is not like its a jagex bronze dagger or anything..." Ballbags32 looked at me and smiled. He was sitting next to me, checking his bow. "What the hell is a jagex bronze dagger?" I asked. He shrugged and continued his checking. "Don't worry, I think there are better weapons in the outside world than that silly old dagger." She was right. What was I thinking! I was all worked up because of loosing a lousy old dagger. I could find countless more weapons than that piece of butter knife.

The wizard came out the door, holding three pile of brown books and on top of them, lay our teas. "My name is Terrera by the way, what are yours?" He asked, dropping the pile of books on the table and handing our tea. "My name is Rapid_Crystal, but you can call me Crystal, that is Ballbags32." -He gave a slight wave- "And that is Sinlimitless, but you can call him Sin. Nice to meet you Terrera." I couldn't have done it any better.

"Well, let us start out tutorial. Take these books, they are very useful for practicing the arts of magic. You must never leave without them." He passed us along a brown book, with a symbol of magic on the cover. I opened the book and read the first few pages. They had weird logos in the book. It looks like a weird circle shape, with a drawing on it. It had different logos for different spells. The logos I saw were- One had a white curvy line, running across the circle, the other had an orange looking logo, which looks like a sun.

"What are these?" I asked Terrera. He looked at the book and the logos I pointed. "Oh, those are called runes. They are the magic sources used for spells. Different runes equals different spells. Some may be used for combat, some for teleporting, some for your own leisure purposes such as alchemy or smelting ores without a furnace." My eyes widen as I flipped through all the spells. "This is cool!" Ballbags32 yelled in excitement. "Reading it, is nothing. Doing it, is what it counts." Terrera added. He motioned us to come through a room. We all quickly finished our tea and followed him.

We came into a room, where a gate lay a few meters away. At the other side of the gate, chickens were clicking and pecking the floorboards in search for food. "This, is where you may start your training. Try casting a few air strikes at them." He handed us a few runes. They were smooth to the touch. "These are air and mind runes. Mind runes are used for basic attack spells. Go ahead and try them." He took a step back and watched us do our things.

"I combined the runes together and they slowly molded into each other, forming a circular white ball. I could feel the wind blowing hard cool around my palms. I aimed at a chicken and quickly released the ball of air. It struck the chicken and the chicken went flying, hitting the back wall and it came to a stop. Crystal and Ballbags32 tried but failed a few times. They tried again and accidentally attacked the same chicken. The chicken flew back, breaking the back wall. The other chicken ran to escape. I looked at Terrera, he just shook his head.

"I cannot tell you how much I am...." He stopped his sentence mid-way. My heart raced, waiting for his answer. He looked at us and smiled. "Proud of all of you!" He finished his sentence. We all jumped for joy, happy from his words. "All of you are born magicians. All of you have something inside that no one can take away." His voice rang so true. No one can take away our pride, our determination, our awesomeness..."All of you are finished with this tutorial. All of you may go to the mainland Lumbridge. Use the home teleport spell in your book to teleport to the homeland. We all smiled at each other and took out our magic book.

I read the magic words. "Homious Luminus!" A blue book and a white paint brush appeared in front of me. I knew exactly what to do. I picked up the paint brush and drew a perfect circle around me. I took the book and sat down. I opened it and chant the spell in my heart. The circle around me slowly formed and covered me. Everything shifted and change as I started to teleport. The others were being teleported away too.

Everything was black. I felt like I was being stretched, being sucked into a black hole, being ripped apart. I wanted to scream but something instincts told me not to. My body continued to stretched, longer and longer. I felt like time itself was going slower. I closed my eyes, waiting for all of it to finish.

"Will you get off of me?" Ballbags32 mumbled at me. I opened my eyes and I was standing on Ballbags32. I quickly helped him on his feet. "Great to see you. I thought you wouldn't come." He cleaned his shirt of dust and dirt. I looked around me, walls surrounded me, and big giant metal gate lay at the east of me, and a giant castle stood proud and strong west of me. A fountain filled with water of joy and happiness was on the north and south of me. People were yelling, following and annoying the heck out of everyone. I couldn't hear myself think. I was thinking that, maybe I could stay in the castle, than I could think for a moment.

I bumped into countless of people, trying to get into the castle. As I walked to the door, two guards blocked my way by using their spears as a blockage. "You cannot pass here. Unless you do something for us!" The guards looked buffed and strong. Their muscled bulged and ripped. They looked tired and thirsty from all the talking and hard work. "Hey, let us through! The sun is killing us!" Everyone complained. "Shut yer whining and get lost!" The guard shoved a defenseless guy. He lay flat on the floor, eyes filled with disgust.

"Look lad, please leave, we are in no mood to joke around. The king is having an important meeting and he does not like to be disturbed." The guard cleared his throat and took out his water bottle. He tried to take a drink but no water came out. "Maybe I could refill your water, will you then let everyone through?" I asked. The guard took a second to think. A smile could be seen from his face.

"Sure lad, wile you are at it, refill my partner's one too!" I took his water bottle and his partner's too and walked straight to the fountain. I filled each of the bottle with clear sparkling clean water.

I walked back to the guard, shoving and pushing people out of the way. I hand them both their water bottle and they opened the door. For a second, no one spoke nor moved. I walked in the castle with Ballbags32 and heard everyone cheered. The guard called me for the last time. "Thanks for the drink kid, here, you deserve it!" The guard hand me a piece of paper, and the paper had a signature on it.

_Quest Complete_

_Lumbridge Guard_

_Rewards:_

_Entrance to Lumbridge castle._

_1 QP_

"QP?" I asked myself. "Quantity packets? Quality Price?" I asked Ballbags32. I remembered from what the Quest guide told me. QP are Quest Points. I took out my quest log and slipped the piece of paper in the book. I stuffed it back in the tabs pouch. There was a three split way. "Left, right or straight?" I asked Ballbags32. "I don't know, lets go left!" I took his advice and walked left. We aren't allowed to enter the door straight because a guard was in the way. There was a right turn and straight ahead, leaded to a winding staircase. I saw a boy, struggling with a rat. The rat was hanging on to the boy's face with violence and hatred. We stood back, watching, not doing a damn thing. He quickly pulled it away from his face and quickly slashed it while it was down.

I heard a window broke and after a few seconds, a girl screamed. I quickly looked out the window and there was Crystal, screaming as half the corpse of the dead rat lay on her head. She was jumping around, screaming at the top of her lungs and the boy just laughed and walked away with his friend. He entered through the door on his right, and I could smell the nice fragrance of fresh crispy bread when he opened it. The screaming stopped as Crystal was aided by some people to remove the dead rat.

I and Ballbags32 walked on straight, walking past the guard who was looking at the two boys suspiciously. I decided not to think about it. We climbed up the stairs and there was a long corridor, leading to the other side of the staircase. I could see three door, leading to three different rooms. At the side of the door, there was a name tag. "Spinning room, Bed Room, Duke's Room." I read aloud. Spinning room? The thought of a room without gravity stuck in my head for a while. Nothing interesting was around the second floor.

We went up to the third floor where almost everyone gathered. I saw the name tag. 'Bank' I looked at the edge of the castle and could see everything from up here. I could feel the wind's fingers flowing through Ballbags32's and my hair. I saw Crystal at the other side of the corridor, she climbed up the staircase, eyes looking furious. She marched towards us, I could felt her heat and anger building inside her.

"Where have you been?! I have been looking for you both, and the last thing I got, was a dead rat on my head!" We tried not to laugh, short burst of air came out from our mouths as we tried hard not to giggle. "Well, we might as well go to the bank to deposit our stuff." We all agreed. We stepped in line, waiting for our turn. When I was next, I greeted the banker, who was a lady, wearing a gray framed glasses, around her thirties. I put in my pin, and deposited twenty coins, my rune 2h and some other junk such as a bucket, small net, tinder box and hatchet.

I walked away and tried to walk out of the exit but two dudes came in, wearing a black mask, wielding a crossbow, he aimed it right to my face, and I could feel the cold tip of the bolt, touching the tip of my nose.

"Everyone, get down! This is a bank robbery!" One of the robber slammed his crossbow butt at my face, and knocked me down on the blue, yellow trimmed carpet. Everyone started to panic and lay flat on their stomach, not daring to say another word. The whole place was quiet, the robber closed the door and locked it, so no guard may interrupt. I could feel the sharp tip of a bolt on my head as the robber screamed.

"If anyone of you are trying to be a hero, this guy will get it." The guy he was referring to was me of course. I could feel the bolt shaking because the holder was probably nervous. Was this how I wanted it to end? Killed by an armed robber? I heard someone gasped and the trigger was squeezed.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who read my story you all are great! Thank you Mainiac97, Copper Goblin, Haru Axeman, Ballbags32, Omg Obsessed and other people for being such a good sport!_


	8. Chapter 8: Web of Darkness

_Most of you are going to go 'WTH? RUSHED!' Yeah I know. I know most of you are waiting for this chapter. I know most of think it was going to be good. Sorry if the story was not up to your expectation. I know the title was suppose to be "Web of Shadows." I just like the word "Darkness" okay?!? It sounds...good.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Web of Darkness**

I lay on the carpeted floor, breathing hard, thinking what the hell did the robber do. I tilted my head and saw an iron bolt, sticking out of the ground, right beside my face. The robber loaded another one and aimed for my head. "If anyone tries anything funny! He is dead!" Everyone was still and quiet, I saw Crystal at the other end, looking at me, worried and scared. I looked at Ballbags32, he was laying right beside me, furious on how long it took for the robber to take the money.

"This is insane." Ballbags32 tries to keep his voice down. "I know." I whispered. I saw the banker stuffing the bag with coins and other golden, shiny stuff. I looked up, my eyes met the robber's eyes. Muddy brown eyes, face filled with pimples and acne. He was sweating, despite the cold, sweat dropped down his face like he had taken a long jog.

"Hey, I just saw the banker dropped my bow in his bag, ungrateful bastard!"

"Who the hell is talking! Shut up!" The robber yelled. "Man, wish this idiot would hurry up, my stomach starting to hurt." Ballbags32 complained. This was the first time...maybe, I heard him complained. "I said shut up!" The robber was obviously annoyed. "Who the hell is talking?" He asked. "No one." I replied. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Trying to be a smart ass eh?" He kicked me on the head. "That hurts!" I yelled. I lost three hit points from that kick. The robber quickly took the stuffed bag, unlocked the door and ran off. I quickly got to my feet and chased after him. He did not gone too far. He was near the staircase when I tackled him. We both were dangling from the castle's edge, I was holding on to my life while the idiot was grabbing my ankle.

"Let go you idiot!" I yelled. "No way, I will die!" He replied, voice filled with fear. I tried to kick him in the face but he dodged it. He smacked my back with the loaded bag, which was heavy and painful. I gave out a series of screams and swore him half to death. The bag tore apart and the loot dropped to the ground, where all the people began to gather and collected the free items. The robber dropped the torn bag and grabbed my other ankle.

"Get off me!" I shook and struggled. The guards appeared soon after and grabbed my arms. They pulled me up and the idiot too. They arrested the robber and collected the loot back from all the people. I took a step back as the guards do their work. I felt something grabbing my neck. I looked down, a black strand of smoke lingered around my neck. I could feel it pulling me. The smoke started to spread around me, grabbing my arms, legs and hands. I tried to scream, to get the guard's attention, nothing came out from my mouth. The place around me started to get darker, and more lonely. Their voices slowly echoed into the darkness.

I opened my eyes, and I was in an old house. Faded wallpapers and old pictures lay on the wall, sad and abandoned. The carpet I was standing on, was dusty and worn out. Every step I take, I could see a cloud of dust around my feet. The floorboards were creaky and out of shape. I could hear them above me, I could have sworn, someone was running upstairs. The candles in the house was the only light source to light the room. I was in the living room, head half pounding, ankles, wrist and neck slightly sore. I wondered what was going to happen next.

There was four doors, leading to rooms I don't know. At the end of the hall way, lay a man, shadows floating around him as though he controls them. He was sitting on an old, dusty chair, the fabric all worn out and the texture was faded. He had a bony hand which was tapping on the armrest of the chair. He seemed slightly impatient. He wore a black hood and robes, below his feet, nothing, only shadows of his existence. He shifted his position and looked at me. One of the four door opened and Ballbags32 came out from it. He rubbed his head and moaned.

"Where am I?" He asked, completely stumped. When he saw me, his face lightens up and he ran towards me, felling alive again. I am just waiting for one more person to show up, then, I feel complete. You guessed right. Crystal. I was expecting her to pop up from one of the other four doors, but she didn't. I took a few steps forward to meet the man sitting on the chair. "Hello, Sin and Ballbags32." His voice was deep and hollow. "How did you know our name?" Ballbags32 asked nonplussed. He just laughed.

"I know everything about you; When were you born, your locations, your blood type, even, your accurate time of death." His voice ran down my spine, giving me the shivers, I think Ballbags32 felt it too. "I, if you are not guessing, am Death. I have summoned you here because I need a slight assistance from you both." His scythe materialized out of thin air and he grabbed it. He quickly disappeared leaving nothing but a strand of hair like dust. Behind us, a door opened and Crystal emerged out from one of the rooms. She rubbed her eyes, feeling half sleepy.

"What happened?" He voice was slightly tired, she yawned and looked at us. Her eyes widen and she gave out a smile of relief. "All I remembered was getting off the carpet in the Lumbridge bank, and now I am here." She said. "Do you saw any strand of shadows, pulling you away?" I asked Ballbags32. He shook his head and recalls nothing anything like it. I just shrugged the thought away, but it came back, every moment. Death appeared, in front of us.

"I am sorry for the slight inconvenience. Being Death has its cons. So, about that trouble, I have a slight arachnid problem which I would like all of you to take care."

"Arachnid? What you mean like a spider?" Crystal asked. Death sat back at his chair, his scythe disappeared. "Why can't you remove it yourself? Are you afraid of them?" I asked. "I am Death and I am not afraid of anything, especially from an insect!" He snapped. If I do anything to make him mad, I am going to die. "Well, don't you have servants?" Ballbags32 asked.

"I had minor setbacks in the past. They all died. From the slightest touch from my fingers, their souls are put to rest, while the bodies lay, soulless." Death was no joke. I looked at death differently now. "Well, we will see what we can do." I said. "Okay, but let me tell you this, the spider, is quite huge. The bathroom is up the stairs, down the hall and turn right." Why must the simplest of all places, must have complicated directions. I scratched my head and moved on.

We went to the room, where the staircase leading to the second floor lay. We climbed up the staircase, I held on to the bannister as I climbed along, the floor, creaked with every step I took. We did what Death told us. We walked down the corridor and turned right into a small room. A bed room, I might add. There was another door, across the room. That was most probably the bath room. I could hear hissing and a slight squeak of a rubber ducky. I slowly opened the door and to my amazement, there lay a giant spider, sitting in Death's bathtub, playing with a yellow rubber ducky.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi." It replied. I never thought a spider could talk but this one? Is no exception. I decided to ask it some questions. "What are you doing in Death's bathtub?" I asked. "Nuthin..." He answered. "Can you leave please?" Crystal's turn to ask. "Nop." It answered. I was getting mildly annoyed by the one answer rule. "Who sent you?" Ballbags32 asked. The spider looked at Ballbags32, the spider got up and hissed at Ballbags32. Something had pissed it off, but what? The spider jumped on Ballbags32 and he was trapped. I gave the spider a quick kick to the body to move it.

The spider rolled off, hissing violently at me. The spider quickly jumped on me, but I dodged. The fangs sank deep into the floor, it was completely stuck. I stepped on the head of the spider, the let the fangs sink deeper. The spider quickly removed its head from the floor, and parts of wood came flying. We had no weapons with us, we just realized it. We were in deep trouble.

The spider quickly spat a slimy liquid on us, I could feel the warmness, coming over me. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, I felt woozy and groggy. Crystal fell on the floor, so did I. Ballbags32 was the last one to fall.

I woke up, head spinning. This time, no Crystal or Ballbags32 to be seen. I was standing on a strand of web, thick enough for me to balance on it. I looked down, and there was a pit of nothingness. My body started to wobble to the right, I quickly raised my arms to balance myself. Straight ahead, webs, after webs after webs lay before my eyes. All of them was spreading far across the area. Only one holds my true path. I began to move, straight, thinking nothing but escape. I balanced on the rope like structure until the web began to snap. The web gave way as I dropped into nothingness.

"Nooooooo!" I looked around me, I was back where I was before. "This is stupid..." I said to myself, convincing that, if I made a mistake, the only option was to try again. After countless of falling, I made it at the end. There was a ladder, made out of webs. Now the last thing I wanted to do was to fall. I ascended the ladder, and more maze lay ahead. This time, obstacles. There were many obstacles like- monkey bars, balancing ropes, rope swings, wall made out of webs which you had to run on and etc.

I sighed and continued down the web of darkness. Doing every obstacle that lies before me. I felt my body became sore and tired to continue. I was one more obstacle away from the exit. I could taste freedom. I did the wall run and my leg slipped half way. I grabbed on the other end of the edge and pulled myself hard. I took deep breaths to calm my body down. I got to my feet and climbed the ladder.

The moment I climbed up, I was quickly tied up with a bunch of webs. I saw Crystal at the end, trapped like an insect. A humongous giant approached, and snapped its fangs in front of me. "Were you the one who tried to kill the spider in Death's bathtub?" He asked. I shook my head, but he knew that I was the one who did wrong. "Your spiders was trying to attack one of my friends, we had to retaliate! We did no wrong!" I yelled. "Silence! You shall meet with the spider queen to arrange this problem." The spider grabbed me by the fangs and brought me up one level.

There was an even bigger spider, it hissed at me. "Are you the one, trying to kill one of my workers?" The spider queen asked. "No your highness, I did not. Your spider was attacking me friend and I had to protect him." I answered. The queen paced around the room. Oh, the whole place was made by webs if any of you did not know. White, thick threads of web. It did not need a light source, since the web was bright enough to blind my eyes.

"I am sorry about that, Herald, you may let the human go." The spider quickly removed the strands of web which was binding me. I asked if they could removed Crystal's too. They agreed and did what the queen was told. I felt something tickling me behind the legs. It slowly crawled up to my shoulder and then, slowly on my palm. It was a spider. A small, yet energetic one. "I had a reason for putting that spider there. It was because, of revenge." The queen spoke.

"Revenge? For what? What did Death do?" I asked nonplussed. "It is because, the queen wants Death's house to be spooky on Halloween. He promised us that his house would be filled with cobwebs. But since he cleaned his house and removed the cobwebs, that was an insult to the queen." The small spider spoke. "What ever Eek told you, was the truth. Can you tell Death that I would like to see his house full of cobwebs? If not, the spider in his bathtub shall not move an inch." The queen was scaring me a little, but I could fell the anger. I nodded and she handed me a cape.

The cape had a nice spider design on it. "This will help you fill his house with cobwebs. You must have Eek with you, if not, no web will appear from you." I nodded and left the area.

I opened my eyes, and I was laying flat in front of Death. I got up and looked at him. "So?" He asked. "So what? Oh! The spider queen would like me to fill your house with cobwebs for Halloween, if you don't mind?" I asked politely. "If you decline, the spider will remain in your bathtub until you agree." He gave my words some thoughts. "Sure, you may explore my house and fill them with as many cobwebs as you want. Just don't touch anything. I was pleased that he chose the right answer.

I went in the first room I saw, and it was the dining room. A long table stretch across the room, candle sticks lay on the table. "So Eek? Ready to do this?" I asked. "Sure Sin! Let's do it!" I put on my web cape and I could felt that I was the one with the spiders. The web design on the cape came to life and started to form in front of me. Eek quickly jumped on the design's and made lots of cobwebs. It was time to place them.

I place then everywhere, tables, chairs, clocks even plates. We had a lot of things to do. So, we went around the house, webbing anything that needs webbing. Eek had done a very good job. The only thing left to do was to web Death's clock. I looked at the time. It was 12:49 am. Below it, lay the date. Sunday, November 1 2009. I quickly webbed the clock and ran downstairs. "Death, I need to see the spider queen." Death looked at me, confused. I knew because he tilted his head. "What is the rush?" He asked.

"Well, Halloween was yesterday, and I would like to finish this task as fast as possible." Death nodded. He used his scythe to create a portal, large enough for me to squeeze in. I said high to Herald, climbed the ladder and talked to the spider queen. "I have done what you have asked for. Can you move your spider?" I asked politely as possible. "It is done. Tell Death that the spider is now gone. Oh, tell Death that if he removes the cobwebs again, he is going to get it." Her voice was intimidating. "Um, your highness?" Eek spoke.

"May I stay with Sin? I would like to see the whole world, and if we come back, I could tell everyone what I saw. It is going to be fun!" Eek said, it with a squeaky voice. "Well, I never really thought of that. Sure. Be careful with Eek, Sin." I nodded and walked back to the portal to Death's home. Each time I went back to Death's house using the portal, I ended up laying flat on my face.

"Well, death. The spider is gone, you may use your bathtub freely." I said. "Hmm, good, now I need someone to fix the hole, in my bathroom." I gave Death a weak smile. Ballbags32 and Crystal came out of the portal, each wearing the web cape. "I see that Sin had made a good job. I shall now reward all of you with new emotes!" The strands of shadows slowly made their way to our bodies, covering us. The shadow slowly faded into our skin.

"You now learned the trick, zombie hand and scared emote. Now you may leave." I knew that, this did not end right. It must end with a bang! But, it just ended with a cold footsteps. We left through the front door and everything was black for a moment. I opened my eyes, and I was at the Lumbridge castle, I could see the sky, filled with billions or stars. I dug into my pocket and felt something round. It had a string at the end.

I took it out and it was a small piece of popper. The one where you have to pull the back string and confetti comes out from the other end. I looked down at the castle and some people were still there, chit-chatting. I read the label on the popper. 'May contain arachnids' I looked at Crystal and Ballbags32 who were standing right beside me. The nodded, they knew what I wanted to do. I held the popper and pulled the string. A light came out of the other side, almost like a flare gun has been fired.

The bright ball flew into the sky, a few moments later, it exploded into a nice sparkle which seemed to say 'Happy Halloween' and a small scythe could be seen at the end. Everyone turned on their lights to see the beautiful fireworks. We all took a few moment of silence to view that beautiful piece of firework.

* * *

_No more rushed chapters. Smooth sailing from now on._ =)

_Next time on S.A.R....Sorry, no spoilers for anyone today! Time for me to go to bed.  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl

_Nothing much happens in this story..I guess_

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Girl**

"Hey, Sin wake up!" The noise of the door, banging hard outside. I slowly opened my eyes, I was in bed. Yesterday, we booked some bedrooms in the Lumbridge castle. I rolled and lay on my back. I looked at the peach colored ceiling. The birds were singing and flying, chasing each other. I got up, and the thoughts of yesterday kicked in. Death, spiders, fireworks. I stretched and the door once again banged.

"Get up Sin! Its morning! You have been sleeping for three straight days!" Ballbags32 knocked on the door harder this time. "Wha-what?! Are you kidding?" I yelled. Three straight days. It's not possible. I heard him snickering from the other side if the door. "I am joking! Just get up and wash up! You are burning daylight!" I heard him walking away. I felt something tingling on my legs, it slowly climbed up to my shoulder.

"Hey Sin! Morning! What are you going to do today?" Eek jumped on my palms. "I am not quite sure Eek. I might do some quest or explore Lumbridge today." I looked around the room, trying to remember where I placed my bag. I placed it on the dining table, in the living room. I placed Eek on the drawers and told her to stay, while I wash up. I went to the toilet and looked myself in the mirror.

My breath fogged up the mirror. "What am I going to do today..." The thought went up to my brain. I might as well explore Lumbridge with the gang. I need to buy some new weapons and armor. I still did not know how to mine, smelt and smith properly. I turn the tap on and water gushed out like a smooth waterfall. I placed my hands together and collected the water. I washed my tired, dirty face.

"Sin! It's time to go! You are burning daylight!" Eek screeched. I wiped my face with a salmon colored towel. I went out the door and headed to the living room. I picked up my bag and dug into my trousers pocket. I could feel the five coins I kept when I was at the bank. I decided to use it today, to buy some items.

I head out the door and there was a mailman. He wore the normal clothing; blue hat, blue suit, black jeans and brown shoes. He was carrying a large sack, which was filled with packages, mails and letters. He waved at me and I waved back. He took out a large brown package and a big envelope. He passed it along to me, tilted his hat and moved on. I examined the package, there was a note on it. I brought my face closer to see the writing.

_To: Sinlimitless in Room 104_

_From: ???_

_Have a great Halloween_

Who was it from? I had no idea. I tore the wrapper apart revealing a white box. I went back inside my room and saw Eek on the table. I dropped the box on the dining table and opened up the envelope. "Who was it from Sin?" Asked Eek eagerly. "I am not too sure. Lets find out..." I opened the lid of the box and in it lay, a bag of gold, a bronze long sword, a bronze buckler, and a note. I picked up the note and lay is opposite of me. I stared at it for a few moments. "Aren't you going to read it Sin?" Eek crawled up the note, reading it. "Would you like to read it for me?" I asked. Eek turned and looked at me. I saw her shook her little spidey head.

I picked up the note and the writing was filled with curlicues but, it was readable.

_'Thank you for saving Tutorial Island. Without you, the Island would be destroyed. Now Sin, We would like you to continue your work, in becoming the greatest adventurer in all of Runescape. You will become a Hero and not a Villain.' _

The note just ends there. I flipped the note and at the back was empty. I guess it must be from Vannaka. In the corner of the box, lay some runes and arrows. They must be from Terrera too. I unpacked the box, stuffing them in my bag. I lay my hand flat on the dining table, palms facing up, so that Eek could climb on me. I closed the white box and opened up the envelope.

_Quest Complete:_

_Learning the Ropes_

_Rewards:_

_Access to Mainland._

_White Box._

I took out my quest log and stuffed the Quest note in it. The note slowly molded into the book, to become one. I dropped the quest log back into the tabs pouch and left the room. There was a long hallway and at the end of it, there was a staircase. The corridor has nice lighting and the floor has a nice soft, red carpet with a nice tinge of yellow at the sides. I walked down the hallway and climbed up the teak staircase.

I was at the second floor of the Lumbridge Castle. Today was quite crowded, people still in the Halloween spirit. They dressed as vampires, zombies, headless knights and etc. I could feel the cool breeze, blowing my face to cool me down. "Hey Sin! Finally you got out of your damn room." Ballbags32 greeted me. We walked down the corridor, climbing down the staircase to the first floor. Everyone was talking, and running around in the corridor. To my right, there was a door. The door which the two boys took yesterday. I decided to check it out.

I opened the door slowly and it creaked. The smell of cooked food stuffed in my nose. I finally conjure up enough courage and opened the door. There was a chef, sitting on a wooden crate, hands on his head. He wore a nice clean chef's hat, and a checkered clothes. He was shaking his head in sadness. I could hear him sobbing. I took a step in the kitchen and my footstep could be heard in the marble floor tile. The cook quickly looked up and wiped his tears away.

"Oh *sniff* sorry, I did not hear you both coming. *sniff* Hi, I am the lumbridge cook." He stood up and shook my hand. His hand was slightly wet from his tears. "I could tell you, you brought all the trouble into introducing yourself." I said. "Ohhh..." The cook's voice trailed away. He sat back on the wooden crate. "What's the matter?" Ballbags32 asked. The cooked sighed.

"Well, it is the Duke's birthday today and I don't have my ingredients to make him a birthday cake. They were the basic ingredients." I and Ballbags32 looked at each other. "If they were the basic ingredients, shouldn't cooks have them?" The cook gave out a loud cry. "Now people are criticizing me!" His crying was getting a tad bit annoying. "Well, what can we do to help?" I asked.

"Well, I should have read the cook book yesterday. The ingredients were two eggs, two flours and two buckets of milk. Yesterday, I asked two young boys to fetch me one of everything instead of two! How can I be so silly! Now I need one of each to make the cake." He stood up, took the cook book and showed it to us. We nodded. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem." Ballbags32 said confidently. "So will you help me?" Two thought popped in my mind. '_Yes or no__'_ Well I couldn't resist helping a cook so why not? What's the worst that could happen? "Sure, why not!" I said. "Great, bring those final ingredients to me, and I'll shall do the cooking. You boys hurry now!" We left the kitchen in search for an egg, a bucket of milk and a pot of flour. We had no idea where to start looking.

"Well? Where should we start?" I asked Ballbags32. He looked up and scratched his head. "I have no idea...Wait! Lets ask the guards for directions!" He said and yelled to the nearest guard. "Oh, so what help do you boys need?" He asked. The guard was buffed, wore a blue armor, a steel helmet and a wooden buckler with a nice diamond shaped steel in the middle. We told him that we were doing a quest for the cook. We were looking for the locations of the ingredients. He thought about it and gave us the locations.

"Well, you can get an egg at Farmer Fred, north of him there is a Mill, manned by Millie. You can create flour using the windmill and further north, lay the cow field. You can find Beefy Bill there, maybe he sells milk. "Alright, I got it. Farmer Fred, Millie and Beefy Bill. Thank you sir!" I thanked him and we bid our farewells. "So Ballbags32, got your magic bow back?" I asked. The thought of the bank robbery went back into our heads.

"Yeah, some dude tried to pick it up, but I was faster than him! Those noobs!" We all laughed at that word. We walked straight and turn left to the main hallway. We walked straight and turned right, leading outside the castle. We opened the large doors and the sound of yelling and trading filled the castle. We walked down the dirt path, going past countless of people, until we reached the castle gate. At the side of the gate, lay two great statues. A king and queen. We headed out of the gate and now, we were outside the castle. In front of us, was a river, to the right of us, was a church, some houses, an axe shop, a small restaurant and a graveyard.

The reason I knew it was an axe shop because there was a sign outside the window. The sign of an axe. To the left of us, there was a stone bridge, leading to a goblin infested area, some more houses, a general store, a fishing store, and a furnace area where people could smelt their ores. We turned to the left, walking down the dirt path, heading to the general store.

I saw a girl, blonde hair, clear skins, bright blue eyes, blue top and pink skirt, barefooted sitting on the side of the stone bridge, ankles crossed and she swung her legs back and forth. Right below her was the Lumbridge river, flowing smoothly under the bridge. Her face was beautiful and her legs are shaved. They're long and lovely. She's skinny with a well-formed chest, long back and had straight hips. She pushed her hair to the back, took a glance at me, and looked back into the river.

"So yeah, I am going to- Are you even listening to me?!" I guess Ballbags32 must have been talking, but I did not realized it. "Uh yeah, yeah, you were going to buy...that, um those stuff right?" Ballbags32 gave me one of his vexed looks. "Righhhhttt... Well, see at the general store!" He slapped my shoulder and ran off, headed to the general store. I turned to look at the girl, she was still there, sitting, moving her legs back and forth. I walked to her.

As I was a few steps away from her, a couple of goblins spotted me. They snorted and grunted at me. The girl quickly looked up. She pushed her hair back, pulled out two daggers and got on defense mode. I took out my bronze longsword and got ready. Three goblins charged one by one, yelling out loud. Two ignored the girl while the last one fought with her. I slashed at the goblin but it dodged quickly. The other goblin tried to pummel me with his mace, but I quickly took out the buckler and blocked it.

There was a loud piercing sound of metal banging. I closed my ears and shut my eyes. I was stunned and completely open. I slowly open my eyes and the two goblins were stills stunned. I rushed to one of them and stabbed them in their spleen. The goblin screamed, showing his back dirty teeth. I pulled back my sword and the other goblin looked at me. Out of nowhere, an arrow hit the goblin in the head, killing it instantly. I knew who it was right from the start. Ballbags32 rushed over the bridge and looked at the mess. The girl had killed her enemy long before. I turned and looked at Ballbags32

"Hey, thanks, you are a sight for sore eyes." Ballbags32 face became slightly red from the compliment. I turned back to look at the girl, but she was gone. Her shoes was missing too. She must have left, without saying anything. I scratched the back of my head. "She was beautiful man..." I said. "Who was beautiful?" My heart jumps, I turned around and it was that girl. She has a beautiful smile, which warms my heart. "By the way, thanks for you help!" She winked at me. She dug in her pocket and took out two small sweet. It is wrapped with a nice yellow wrapper.

"Here take this, I got this yesterday while I was trick or treating with my friends. You can have it." She grabs hold of my hand and dropped them in my palm. "Well, I got to get going. See ya!" She ran down the northern path. I felt her smooth hands. I looked at the candy. I passed one along to Ballbags32 because he deserves it. I unwrapped the candy and popped the sweet in my mouth. It was minty and had chocolate cream inside the sweet. "Oh dang! I forgot to ask what's her name." I thought about it no more as the candy melts in my mouth.

"So, what did you buy in the general store?" I asked. "What?" He replied

"You know what." I answered

"I thought you knew what I was going to buy?" Ballbags32 was getting slightly annoyed. "Oh right...I forgot. What was it did you buy?" I felt like a complete bastard. "Well, I bought some bronze arrows and some fo-" The floor beneath us rumbled. Something evil was coming. I knew the feeling all too well.

* * *

_Hope the chapter was interesting! I have not thought up of a name for the girl yet. I am going to keep the surprise!_


	10. Chapter 10: Helping the Cook

_Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Got caught up in Runescape for some odd reason. (Getting Ideas)_

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Helping the Cook  
**

The floor rumbled. Everyone around me looked confused and tensed. I look right below my feet and there was a crack on the path. The crack grew longer and bigger. A hand reached out of it and grabbed my ankle. The grip was tight and I tried to shake it off. The hand slowly came out of the ground, but there was no arm. The hand continued to grip my ankle. I slashed the hand with my bronze long sword and it came off. I saw my sweet wrapper on the floor. I picked it up and brought it to my eyes. It has a logo of a zombie on it. _"Shit..." _I knew exactly what is was. "Hey Ballbags32, what logo do you have on your sweet wrapper?" I asked. "What? What does this have to do with anything?" He replied. He passed me the wrapper and I took a good look at it. It has a logo of a skeleton.

"This is a summoning sweet. I heard it while people were trick or treating. People said that it was a rare sweet. If you pop the sweet in your mouth and it finishes, the monster on the wrapper will come to life." Ballbags32 looked at me with disbelief. A skeleton soldier emerged from the crack and it's bones rattled every move he took. He wore a med helmet, a bronze shield and a steel sword. The skeleton's slowly glowed red. Beside the skeleton, a zombie emerged out of the crack. Filthy, dead and disgusting. The zombie held nothing but a steel 2h. The zombie had no strength to carry the 2h so hr just dragged it around.

I got to an attack stance, so did Ballbags32. He took out his bow and shot the skeleton, but the arrow went through the skeleton. "What the hell?" He said. This time, he aimed for the head, but the arrow got stuck in the skeleton's eye socket. The skeleton pulled the arrow out calmly and stared at Ballbags32. "This is bad." I whispered. Everyone around us whispered to each other, watching. Its my turn to try and attack the zombie. The zombie's eyes slowly flickered red, coming to life. I stabbed the gut of the zombie with my bronze long sword but the zombie did not flinch.

I looked up at the zombie and he moved his 2h. I quickly pulled back the sword and retreat back to Ballbags32. The zombie smashed his sword at the ground where I stood before. "You are too slow." I mocked. The zombie was pissed, so he came to me, dragging his sword, leaving a trail behind. "Ugh. Bad idea." The zombie lunge his sword at be but he missed. The tip of the sword was on the ground. I stepped on it to make it go deeper. The zombie looked at me, but I stabbed his head. "That was the last thing you'll ever see!" I yelled. Red blood oozed out of its brain and stained every bit of my bronze blade. I pulled the sword out and pushed the dead zombie down.

I tried to wipe the blood off but it did not work. Everyone muttered and looked at Ballbags32. He kept his bow and took out his pickaxe. "Are you ready for this?" He said. He rushed to the skeleton and the skeleton tried to slash him but Ballbags32 was too quick. Ballbags32 got behind the skeleton and jammed his pickaxe at it's hips. The skeleton gave out a loud screech, which nearly made my ears bleed. Ballbags32 nudge his pickaxe and split the skeleton in half. The bones scattered everywhere, and the head came sliding down to my feet. I picked it up and gazed through its eyes.

"Could she have done this?" I thought to myself. I shook my head and shrugged off the feeling. I tossed the skeleton's head to Ballbags32 and he crushed it, sprinkling dust on the ground. I continued to look at my red sword, thinking, wondering how to remove the stain. Everyone dispersed and continued to do what they were doing. One was left and he stared at me. We walked up to me and stared at the bloody blade. "That you hold there, is a blood weapon." He lifted the blade and ran his finger down it.

"Blood weapon? There is no such thing..." I wish I was so sure, but the guy gave me a weird look. "It has the same stat of your bronze long sword but, it deals more damage." I had no words. I just stared at the blade, I could see my reflection. Fat, long and I could see that my hair was messed up. I lowered the blade down, and looked at the person. He has spiky hair, blue eyes, gray shirt with vest, black trousers and brown shoes. "I better get going. I need to finish some quest." He waved at me and I waved back. I quickly looked at the blade and called the person back. He turned around and he was a few steps away from me. "What is your name?" I asked. He just shook his head. "My name is not important." He turned around and walked straight, a portal appeared in front of him and he stepped through it. The portal slowly closes.

I looked back at Ballbags32 and his bronze pickaxe has a slightly shiny glitter all over the head. He tried to wiped it off, but it didn't work. His weapon must have been enchanted too. I looked back at the candy wrapper and thought about the girl. _"Was this her doing? Does she want me dead?" _I thought of it no longer when Ballbags32 saw a cow farm nearby.

The place was filled with people killing cows, and collecting cowhides. I saw a girl, brown hair, tied up into a pony tail, beautiful eyes, she wore a white apron and a brown skirt. She has two bucket of milk, hanging from the side of the pole, she was carrying. "Hello, do you mind if I have a bucket, or a bucket of milk?" I asked. She looks up at me and smile. "Well, if you would like a bucket of milk, it will cost you five gold coins. If you want a bucket, you can take it over there, by the cow.." I place my hands in my right pocket and feel the smooth coins. "I would like to buy a bucket of milk please." I pay her the coins and she pass me one of her freshest bucket of milk. I said my thanks and gingerly placed the bucket of milk in my bag.

"Now, where are the chicken coops?" I ask Ballbags32. He placed his hands under his chin, looking around for the nearest chicken coop. "There."-he points to the chicken coop, just beyond the fog- "That's the nearest chicken I could spot." He said. We opened the gate of the cow field and made our way to the chicken coop. "I have not seen Crystal the whole day. Is she still sleeping?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe she is off, doing her stuff." I hope Ballbags32 was right.

We reached the chicken coop, and the chickens all scattered everywhere when we tried to open the gate. "Those must be the eggs right there." I pointed to a little shack, where most of the chickens lay their eggs. "Lets take two in case." Ballbags32 stuffed an egg in his bag. "Two eggs? What for? The cook only needed one." I said. "For this..." He pointed to a guy, wearing full bronze armor. "Watch this." He threw the egg at the noob and pretended it wasn't him.

"Hey! Who the hell did that! You! You are going to pay for this!" The noob screamed at me with a slight girly voice. He hopped over the fence and slashed at me with his bronze sword. I quickly blocked it with my buckler. I took out my bloody bronze longsword and prepared for his attack. He took a small axe from his belt and threw it at me. I rolled to the side, picked up a rock near my foot, and threw it at him. The rock landed on his helmet, and he swayed around, slightly confused. I dashed up to him and stabbed him with my blood long sword. The noob's helmet flew off and I could see his eyes was white.

"Poor kid..." That was all I had to say. I pulled the sword back, and picked up the loot. A bronze full helmet, leather belt, 32 gold coins, bronze plate legs. The Bronze plate body had a hole in it, so I won't pick it up. The body slowly turned into a pile of bones. I picked it up and buried some. I passed the remaining to Ballbags32. "So, next is the pot of flour." Ballbags32 reminded me. "The cook says something about north of Farmer Fred. That could be anywhere! We won't find it..." Ballbags32 gave me a gentle tap on the shoulders. "What? I am not done yet." Ballbags32 pointed to a street sign. I squinted my eyes and it says.

_Farmer Fred's house (East)_

"Oh, east...I knew that! I was just testing you, that's all!" We both crossed a wooden bridge, and it creaked as though as it was about to break. We then walked down the path and saw some sheep's in a fence. Not to far ahead, there was a two way split road. We walked north and saw a giant windmill. I opened the large oak doors and saw a lady inside, working on some grains. She saw us, got off her knees and welcomed us.

"Hello! My name is Millie Mill, I guess you want to learn how to make flour?" She asked. We both nodded. "Well, take some grains from that crate over there and bring it to the third floor. Place the grains in the hopper and operate the hopper controls, and let the windmill do the work. I will let you take the grains from that box, but, in the future, try to collect the grains from the wheat field outside." She pointed to us a large wooden box, containing grains. Ballbags32 and I each picked up some grains and dropped them in our pockets.

We climbed up the ladder, until we reached the third floor. There was gears everywhere. We each dropped the grains in the hopper and pulled the lever so that the grain may fall down and be grinded into flour. We both got back down again, to the first floor, and picked up a pot on the table. We scooped up the floor and said our thanks to Millie Mill.

We had to walk all the way back to the Lumbridge castle, and we avoided two goblins on the way there. We dropped the ingredients on the counter. The cook jumped for joy and quickly got to work, creating the best cake for the Duke.

"Thank you lads for the ingredients. Maybe someday, when you are strong or well known enough, you could sit with the Duke. He passed us two small piece of paper. It was the quest note. We slipped the piece of paper in it says.

**Cook's Assistance**

_300 Cooking  
Ability to use Lumbridge Castle range  
1 QP

* * *

_

_I have made another story in Runescape called 'The Sender' Read that if you guys want. =)_


	11. Chapter 11: Sapphire

_Not much happened in this chapter. I have little time to write this chapter. I will be taking a small three to four days break before writing another chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sapphire  
**

I and Ballbags32 left the cook to his happiness. The moment I shut the door behind us, my friend tab began to rumble. I took it out of the tabs pouch and placed it in between Ballbags32 and my ears.

"Listen, and listen carefully. If you are wondering where is your beloved friend Crystal, you will have to meet me, in the forest, in the middle of Lumbridge and Draynor." At the end of the speech, I could hear Crystal struggling. "What do you want?" I said, my heart started to race. "I want, your life." And there was no one left on the tab. "Hello?! Hello!" I yelled. No answer. The voice seemed familiar, but I can't lay my finger on it. "So what are we going to do?" Ballbags32 asked. "We just have to wait and see..." My words trailed off.

We had a lot of time until midnight, so we went training on goblins and some giant rats. Our attack, defense, and strength level grew, but Ballbags32 did an extra hour of training with his bow. His combat level grew drastically, and he was tougher than me...slightly. He was eager on using his magic bow, but his range level was only 20. My combat level is 13, and he is 15. I looked at the Lumbridge church clock, it was 6:45 pm. There is still a long way to go, to reach midnight. "Hey, lets go to the Lumbridge church. I have not been there before." Ballbags32 tap me gently on the shoulder. "Alright, lets go." We wiped sweat off our faces and walked to the church.

The door, was already open and there seems to be people in the church. "Hello there!" A priest greeted warmly. "Welcome to Lumbridge Church! The one place where people would stay to pray and chat. What can I do you for?" he asked. "Well, we are new in Lumbridge, and we are just looking around." I said. The priest nodded in reply. "Well then boys, my name is Father Aereck, if you boys would like to pray to the good god of Saradomin, feel free to use the altar in this church." He smiled. He was wearing the usual priest outfit with a silver Saradomin necklace around his neck. We did call upon the gods for some help during the training, maybe recharging our prayers wouldn't be a bad idea.

We prayed at the altar, and we felt slightly refreshed. We still have a lot of time until midnight. I guess we have to get some sleep. "Hey, father. Could you wake us up before midnight? We have to um, to meet a friend." I said, convincingly. "Midnight? Well, that is a strange time to meet a friend, but, adventurers your age don't care about time haha! Sure, as long as you wake up." He laughed and walked around the room, cleaning, arranging books, chairs and stuff. I sat on a nearby wooden bench, and felt its nice wooden texture. My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden, I lay flat on the bench and fell asleep.

"_You there stop!" I opened my eyes, a black hooded man ran past me, I could actually hear his heartbeat. Wait, or was that my heartbeat? The guard ran past me to chase the hooded man. I watched as they ran into the distance, my breath felt heavy, my lungs, cold. The place slowly turned into ice, making my whole body numb. I was wearing nothing but my usual clothing. No warm fur or coat to warm me. I felt the cold, stinging my skin like needles, I wanted to scream, but my inner conscious told me not to. Someone was nudging me on the foot._

"Huh?! What? What is going on? Father? What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I yawned and sat on the bench. I could see Ballbags32 taking a nap on a bench opposite of me. "It is nearly midnight, wake up. Your friend is waiting for you, I guess.." I got up and stretched. I knocked on Ballbags32 bench. "No not the face! Oh...sorry, must have gotten a nightmare. What time is it?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It is nearly midnight, we got to meet, um the person." I said. "Oh right, lets go." He was awake, and not a slight of tiredness could be seen from him.

We said our thanks to the father and left the church. We followed the path north until there was three fork in the road. Right, leads to the stone bridge, middle leads to the furnace area and left leads to the fishing shop and a forest. I am guessing the forest is that way. Lumbridge was peaceful, cold and empty in the night. An owl hoots and the light from the moon shone down on us with its brilliant radiance. The air was cold, the grass was damp and crickets were jumping around. Our footsteps broke the silence as we walked down the rocky path of the forest. Mosquitoes were feeding on us, sucking our blood like there was no tomorrow.

"I hope this guy hurries. I don't want to be fed alive by mosquitoes." Ballbags32 quote. I gave a small, silent laugh which only we could hear. We stopped walking when we were under a large tree. I looked up and took a deep breath. In front of us, I heard laughter.

"So, you finally came." I was shocked to see who it was. The hair, the eyes, the legs. It was the girl who was sitting by the bridge. She was behind all this. "You, I should have known it was you from the start! Why did you do this?!" I yelled, rage flows through my body. "I did this for money, for power which none of you can imagine!" She wore a dark mage robes and an evil presence could be felt. "I gave you those sweets to lure you out of Crystal's sight.

"Where is she!?!" I yelled louder this time. I took a few steps closer to her. "Stay back! Nothing is to be gained from floundering about at random." She laughed evilly. Ballbags32 took out his oak bow which he bought at the general store and aimed it at her. "I will turn you into a porcupine!" Ballbags32 released the string and let loose the arrow. She stopped the projectile with one hand, and the arrow dropped to the ground. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I will be known as the powerful magician Sapphire!" She laughed which sends goosebumps.

Her name is Sapphire. She is an evil bitch who wants to take on the world with magic...at least that is what I know. "Ballbags32, let me take her on, she is my one foe I must defeat alone." Ballbags32 nodded in agreement. He took a few steps back and let me do my work. "While we fight, I have a job for that little monkey." Sapphire swung her hand and a dozen skeletons surrounded Ballbags32.

"Are you ready for this?" She smiled. "This fight is going to be fun." I said calmly.

* * *

_Well, now you have to wait for three or four days before the fight starts. Muahaha!_


	12. Chapter 12: The power, the old man and

_No comments here._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: The power, the old man and Syafei9  
**

My palms are getting sweaty, knees weak, and I am waiting for her move. She lifted her battlestaff, which was an earth staff by the way and pointed it at me. "Earth blast!" Chunks of earth appeared out of the blue and began forming up in front of her, before she released it at me. I tried to dodge it, but the coldness of the night made my joints slower. The blast hit me right on the shoulder, and I was sent flying to a nearby tree.

My back slammed on the tree with brute force, powerful enough to break the tree down. "You can never defeat me darling. Face it, you are nothing but a failure. It will take weeks before you can stand up again." She laughed and turned around the face the moon. I forced myself to stand with all the pain, flowing through my body. "Unlike you, I am no loser. If I fail, I will keep trying." Blood could be seen at the corner of my lips. I looked at Ballbags32 who was fending off the undead with his bow and pickaxe.

"If you keep trying, you will surely die, and I don't want that to happen. Who will fight with me when I am bored?" She said it filled sarcasm. I charged at her with my blood sword and swung it. She jumped back, faced her palms at me, and I was blown off my feet. "What, the hell was that?" I said in a weak voice. She laughed and walked up to me. She lifted up my chin and her face was inches from mine.

"Turn back now, or Crystal will die. I will not be held responsible for any actions done. If you continue on this path, you will die with her." Electricity passed through my heart, jolting it every second. I screamed at the top of my lungs and looked down. Sapphire's hand was on my chest, killing me inside. It was insane, my whole body jerked, trying to escape the pain, she is inflicting on me. She slowly stopped and stood up. "Remember what I said." Everything was fading out, my heart was racing, I breathed heavier than normal. Sapphire disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but wild roses.

Ballbags32 ran up to me he was screaming out my name. "Sin! Sin! Wake up! Stay with me! C'mon man, wake up!" He shook my body, trying to keep me from dying, but nothing could be done. Everything slowly faded black. I don't know, am I dead, or alive.

"_Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there?" I am standing on the vast of darkness, no floor, no ceiling, no walls, nothing. It is just filled with darkness. "Hahaha! You are here." A dark shadow appeared in front of me. The shadow slowly changed its appearance. I was looking at myself. "What is this madness?" I lifted up my hand, and the image followed. It was like looking into a mirror, except that there is no mirror at all. My hand touched the image and a slight jolt could be felt, waking me up from my slumber._

"Arghh!" I yelled, "Ahhh!" Ballbags32 flew off his chair in shock. "What! Who, where? Oh, it is about time you wake up, you got me worried sick!" Ballbags32 got up and adjusted his chair. "What is all this screaming about?" A wizard rushed in the room. "Oh, thank Saradomin you are alive. No many live from that kind of status." He walked up to me and lay his hands on my forehead. "Looks like you are stabilizing. Rest while you still can, being an adventurer can be tough."

"Where am I?" I asked completely stumped. "Well, you are in the Wizards Tower, in Draynor. May I ask, what were you doing in the middle of the forest at 1 am in the morning?" He placed his hands on his hips. "I-i-i...I don't remember. What were we doing in the middle of the forest Ballbags32?" Ballbags32 shook his head in disbelief. "I think that blow to the heart caused you to forgot some important information."

"What does heart have to do anything with brain?" I asked, slightly angry. "Nevermind heart or brains! I just wanted to know what were you to boys doing in the forest? Is that so hard?" The wizard removed his wizard hat for a moment to wipe his sweat on his forehead. "Well, we were supposed to meet someone in the forest, but we were attacked by a crazy bitch named Sapphire." While Ballbags32 explained the story, I looked around the room which has blue colored brick walls and a wooden table lay next to the bed. The plastic clock says 11:34am.

"And that was that happened, yesterday." Ballbags32 folded his arms on his chest and looked at the wizard. "Interesting, but I think the sound effects were not needed throughout the story." The wizard commented. "Oh, sorry about that, just wanted to make the story more imaginative." Ballbags32 grinned. "So, Sin, are you feeling better?" I placed my hands on my head. "Felt like I have been run over by a truck." My head wobbled a bit. "Run over by a what?" Ballbags32 said. "What? What did I say?" I looked up at Ballbags32 who was wondering what I said. "Oh, don't mind me, I am just rambling." I looked down at the floor.

"Well, I need to get back to work, or else the head wizard will be very angry." The wizard tipped his hat and left the room. The moment he left, I tried to stand up. "Gah, this stings." My muscles were in pain, felt like they were ripped to the core. "Hey, calm down, the wizard asked you take it easy, there is no rush."

"How can I calm down, when Crystal is in trouble?" My voice was soft, but there was some anger in it. "Everyone look at the draynor bank!" A wizard yelled. I looked out the window, there was a crazy old man, holding a staff with a golden cross at the top, killing anyone who stands in his way. A burst of lightning cracked the sky and landed on the bank's wall, breaking it apart. The crazy old man walked in the hole and the rest of the scene was blocked by a wall. "What the hell is going on?! Everything in this world seems to go crazy!" I yelled.

"I am going to help those people, you stay right here Sin."

"While I do what? Sit here and hum a tune?" I said to Ballbags32. "Um, you could be my spotter. Tab me when anything you see looks fishy." He said. I sighed and nodded.

**Ballbags32's Point of View.**

I climbed down the stairs, hoping that Sin will do a good job. I reached the ground floor and ran down the stone bridge. The sound of screaming and crying could be heard from a distance. I have reached at the east of the draynor bank. I could hear crashing and bashing inside.

"And YOU can stop spying on me!" After that, a sound of glass shattering. "Ballbags32! The old man is on the move, I repeat, the old man is on the move!" Sin contacted. I ran around the corner of the bank and saw the old man walking away, casually with a blue party hat on his head. He walked around a corner, and I chased after him. "What the fish?!" Sin yelled over the friends tab. I ran down the corner where the old man was, and he disappeared. "What happened?!" I asked Sin.

**Sinlimitless's Point of View.**

"What the fish?!" The old man disappeared. It looks like he teleported away. "What happened?!" Ballbags32 asked. "I am not so sure, I think he teleported away." I answered. He is no where to be found in my line of sight. He was gone. "Well, I am going back to the tower. Over." I stuffed my tab in my tab pouch and lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Who was that man?" I whispered. The door opened and it was Ballbags32. He sat on a wooden chair, breathing heavily. "So, what do we do now?" He said. "I don't know man, I can't do anything. This blows." Another person walked in the room, surprised filled his face. "Oh, sorry, I must have walked in the wrong room." He quickly left and closed the door.

"Wait!" I called out to him. The door reopened. "Who are you looking for?" I sat on the bed, my back muscles screaming at me. "Oh, my name is Syafei9, and I am looking for a wizard name Sinlimitless." My heart jumped. "Wait, Sin is not a wizard. Who told you that?" Ballbags32 turned his head and looked at me and Syafei9. "There was this pretty lady, who asked me to find you here. She said that I must deliver you this letter." Syafei9 dug into his pocket and retrieved the letter. "Here you go." Syafei9 handed me the letter.

"_I will always be ahead of you, no matter what. The jolt I gave you is a power, which only you must unlock yourself. The power of dark magic. Maybe someday, you can rescue your friend and defeat me."_

I read the letter in my heart. The paper slowly burnt away, leaving nothing but ashes. "What did it say?" Syafei9 asked. "Oh, she just said hi, that is all." I lied, but someday, he will know the truth. I don't want anyone knowing about this. "Is that what she REALLY wrote?" Ballbags32 folded his arms. "Pretty much, yes...maybe...I think so, why?" I asked back. "Oh nothing, are you feeling slightly better? I don't want to sit here all day. I heard that, if you sit too long, your butt will get bigger." His voice slightly annoyed.

For some odd reason, my body felt much better. "Hey, I can move now!" The pain still exists in my body, but that won't stop me from adventuring. "Just don't strain yourself, okay?" Ballbags32 said. "Hey um, can I come with you?" Syafei9 asked. His eyes filled with excitement. From the way he looks: Black hair, black framed glasses, bronze chain mail and steel dagger, I guess we could let him join.

"Can you fight?" I asked. "What?!" He retort. "Can you fight?" I repeated the question. "Oh, yes I can!" He replied. "Good, then let us go." We left the room, and I bumped into a wizard. "Oh, sorry about that." I apologized

"You better be sorry! If you didn't I will burn you into a crisp!" The wizard was different from the others. He wore dark, black robes, with a slight red trims on it. He marched up the staircase, mumbling something furiously. We walked up to the top floor to see what was there to see. The moment we walked at the top of the staircase, a door slammed into the distance. I guess that must be the angry dark wizard. "Don't mind him, my name is Mizgog, Wizard Mizgog to be exact. What brings you all up here?"

"Well, my name is Sin, this is Ballbags32 and Syafei9. We were all just exploring this tower." I answered. "Haha! Nice to see a new adventurers. Best is to stay away from Wizard Grayzag. He likes to pick on meek wizards like me." I scratched my head and asked him a question. "Why you? I meant, why Grayzag like to pick on you." A small yell could be heard from a room not to far ahead. "Wizard Grayzag! Not Grayzag you fool!"

"Don't mind him. It is because I am weak. Last few days ago, he summoned a batch of imps into my room and they messed up everything." He said. "Sorry, to hear that, was anything missing?" I asked. He nodded his head, in sadness. "Yes, my four colored beads. They were magical beads used for magical purpose. If you can retrieve all four of them, I will be very grateful." He smiled. There are over hundreds of imps in Runescape. "It is like searching for a needle in a gigantic pile of haystack." I said, trying not to yell. "Well, if you are lucky enough to get prick by the needle, then you are able to find it." I raised an eye brown.

"What I am trying to say is, if you find the right imps, you are bound to get the beads. Right?"

"True, true. Well, we shall see what can we do." He thanks us and was went downstairs. I heard growling while we were at the top floor. Wonder what it could be.

We saw a purple portal at the second floor. We aren't allowed in because our runecrafting weren't high enough. Runecrafting? What the flan is that? Finally we reached the ground floor. There was a library filled with wizard, and a ladder leading to the basement.

The basement was different from the top floor. Rocks were everywhere, floor, ceiling and walls. There was a room around the corner, we went into. There was a wizard, old and tired. He was holding a blue book and running his hand, down his silver beard. "What? Who goes there!" The wizard quickly grabbed his hat and battlestaff and pointed it at me. "You here to touch my battlestaff eh? Just like those group of people a few days ago?! Not on my watch!" He swung his battlestaff and five fire bolts appeared. Floating, waiting for the master's order.

"No escape." He mumbled. The fire bolts flew straight at us, hitting us in every direction. "Gah!" I yelled in pain. We all gave in to his power and knelt down in pain. "Tell me, what do you boys want?" He walked up to us. I looked into his eyes. Eyes filled with power, knowledge and strength. "Tell me, before I finish all of you off."

"We were, just, exploring." I wheezed the words out. "Is that true, how can I trust you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe we can offer you or service?" Syafei9 asked. "Well, I suppose three stooges wouldn't do any harm. I actually have a package from the Duke in Lumbridge. I want you to send him this letter. Do not open it." We all nodded our heads and left the basement.

"Well, time to head back to Lumbridge." I said. "Don't you want to explore Draynor first?" Ballbags32 asked. "Yeah, it is going to be great." Syafei9 added. "Well, we still got time, sure." They both ran ahead, down the stone bridge, laughing to see who will reach at the other end first.

* * *

_Well, that proves that Sapphire is slightly a bad bitch...whoops..I meant bad person._


	13. Chapter 13: The dark beast and Farming

_I have been writing at night. Like around 12am+ My brain seems to function English better at those times._

**

* * *

Chapter 13: The dark beast and Farming  
**

We explored around Draynor, meeting lots of people. There was the robbed bank, a dye shop, a small oven, used to heat up pots and some stalls selling seeds, toys and wine. There is a house just opposite of the bank. I can't enter it because it is locked. I decided to go to the bank to withdraw some money. I withdrawn 12 coins.

"What are you going to do with that money?" Syafei9 asked. "I am not too sure. I might as well buy some stuff while I'm here."

"Good idea, let me get some of my coins too!" He walked into the bank, and I waited for him near the stalls. Ballbags32 stood beside me, waiting for Syafei9. "Sorry, got caught up in the line. Lets go!". We walked down the stalls, looking at different seeds, wines and toys. "Hello there young boys, I am Diango! Welcome to my toy shop, fancy anything you like? We just had a new shipment of dragon kites."

"Dragon kites?!" I yelled in surprise. "Yes, you heard me correct. Dragon kites. Very cheap, and fun toy to play with." He grinned. The thought of a dragon kite shield popped in my head. "May I take a look at those kites?" I asked politely. He nodded and lay a couple of flying kites on his stall. "Oh! Chey, those kites. I thought they were shields for a moment." Syafei9 exclaimed. Diango laughed and took out other toys.

Spinning plates, toy horses, etc. I bought a dragon kite, while Ballbags32 bought a small toy horsey. Syafei9 didn't buy any toys, but he bought some potato seed for farming. He shared some to Ballbags32 and me because he seemed to have bought far too many. "Well, nothing else to explore." I said, and something caught the corner of my eyes. It was a man hole, leading to the sewer. It shook and I could hear growling noises. The sound of a man crying for help could faintly be heard.

"Hey, you heard that? Someone's in trouble!" I took out my bronze buckler and blood sword, and ran down the grassy path, towards the manhole. The screaming was loud and clear. I tried to lift the manhole cover, but it was too heavy. "Let me try." Syafei9 sank his sword down the manhole's sides, and tried to lift it. He broke his bronze sword in half. Disappointment filled his face as he backed away. "Lets lift it together." Ballbags32 suggested. We all nodded in agreement and grabbed hold of the manhole.

"One...two...three!"

"Urghhh! Yah!" The manhole went flying ten, or maybe twenty feet into the air and landed into a wheat field. The farmer looked around in confusion, wondering how it got there. He lifted his straw hat off to scratch his head. "Help! Anyone! Somebody please!" His voice, getting softer. We rushed into the sewer, and walked around blindly for minutes. We saw him, badly wounded, blood covered his torso, sword inches from his hand. "What?! Who's there?! Show yourself! If you want to kill me, just do it you coward! Ah argh!"

A dark shadowy beast bit of his body, leaving parts of his hands and legs behind. The beast was like a cross over between a cat and a lion. It ran off with the corpse in it's mouth around the corner and disappeared into the darkness. The menacing growl echoed in the sewer. "It's coming back, stay frosty you guys." I exclaimed. The floor shuddered, we had our backs facing together, weapons checked and out front, circling, scanning the area for the beast. He roared and aimed for Syafei9.

Syafei9 dodged and the beast tackled into me. I fell and skidded back. The beast was at the center, circling, looking at us with his yellow beastly eyes. The beast roared and swept his claws at Ballbags32, but he managed to dodge it. The claws were inches away from his face. I got up and tried to attack it from behind. Horrible idea.

It's tail swept me off my feet and slammed me down hard. Cracks were made on the sewer floor and my back muscles were screaming at me. I tried to get up, but the beast's tail pinned me down. "Need a little help over here!" I called out to Syafei9 who was jumping around, dodging the beast's mighty fangs. Ballbags32 distracted the beast by kicking it in the face. That made the beast mad, but it bought Syafei9 some time to chop the tail off with his woodcutting axe.

The beast roared and spit came flying, landing on Ballbags32. Ballbags32 didn't like that. He never liked people spitting on him. Ballbags32 threw his weapon in anger and marched towards the beast, hands down, face presented. "Hey! Over here you rotten animal!" The moment the beast turned to look at Ballbags32. He punched the beast's face so hard, it actually got off the floor and landed onto a pile of bones.

I didn't know how I should feel. Relieved or surprised. Maybe a little of both, but that performance literally blew my mind away. The beast scrambled back on to its feet and roared at us. Ballbags32 breathed heavily. The beast ran up to Ballbags32, completely ignoring us and slammed him onto a wall. I could hear him gasping for air, but he was still alright. "Come and get me you loser!" Ballbags32 punched the beast on the head, dealing little to no damage.

I picked up Ballbags32 sword, while Syafei9 threw throwing battleaxes, trying hard not to hit Ballbags32 by accident. I threw Ballbags32's sword, he grabbed it and sunk his sword deep into the beast's skull. The beast stepped away from all of us, black noodle strands of doom appeared from it's skull and quickly stabs me in the gut.

No blood nor a wound could be seen. Everything slowly faded, I tried to keep my eyes open, but it overpowered me. I collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

_I heard Crystal's voice. It sounded like she was whispering something in my ear. I couldn't make out what she was saying. The voice got softer, leaving me with nothing._

"Crystal!" I yelled out. I scared the living shat out of Ballbags32 and Syafei9. They all rushed towards me, checking, to see if I was okay. I felt better, stronger than before. Attack and defense raised. I got off bed and wondered, whose house we got into. My back muscles were fine. No ripping pain. "So what happened?" I asked. "Well, some black strands stabs you in the gut, pretty sick stuff." Syafei9 answered.

"Ouh, well, where are we?"

"We are in a forsaken farm house, in the middle of Draynor and Lumbridge. No locals wanted to help us carry you. They saw you and ran away, screaming something weird." Ballbags32 turned around and tossed me my bag. I checked in it and there were: Three Strength potions (2) one Attack potion (4) 14 coins, letter from Sedridor, a bag of chips? "Oh, those are mine." Syafei9 pointed out. "Oh okay."

I had other junks in my bag, but didn't took the time to see them. "Well, we need to press on to Lumbridge." I called out. "Oh, here is a little something." Ballbags32 held a blood stained white sword from a broken wooden drawer. "Got this from the dead guy. I think you can hold it." I gripped the handle tightly. It was light, and easy to swing. I kept it in my belt. The belt I got from the bandit on Tutorial island, which I never got to use. The blood stained my shirt as I placed it in the belt.

We left the farmhouse, and Lumbridge was visible. It's just south east from here. We followed the path and walked past a small house. Beyond the front gate, chickens scattered the area, scratching the earth for food. "Oi! What are yer doing on me property?!" A farmer called out. The farmer quickly marched in his house, and back out with a loaded crossbow in his hands.

"Are you here to destroy my newly planted potato patch?! Since those two boys planted em, people can't get their dirty hands on it. Now speak!" He isn't scary, but a loaded crossbow, aimed at your head is intimidating. "I-I-I-um-We-We-W-we." I stuttered. "Well spit it out boy!" I cocked my head to the side and spat on the grass.

"Was that supposed to be funny you little S.O.B?" He fired his crossbow and the bolt whizzed past my legs. "That was just a warning shot!" He loaded another bolt and aimed at at me. "We-we were just traveling." My voice soft and panicky. "Can we just go? If you keep us here, we are staying on your property longer..." Ballbags32 bellowed. The farmer switched targets and aimed for Ballbags32.

"Did I say yer could talk? No! Shut yer pie hole!" Something fell on my nose. It was a tiny raindrop. "Hey, look at the sky!" The moment I said that, the farmer looked up, a lightning cracked the sky and blinded him for a second. I tapped Syafei9 on the shoulder to alert him that we're escaping. Syafei9 tapped Ballbags32's shoulder and all three of us ran, laughing, gasping for air every second.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. He is just an old farmer, living in difficult days. It's best if one of you apologize to him." A girl with brown hair, sitting on a fence, swinging her legs back and forth. "Well, I guess you are right, I'm going to apologize." I took out the letter and handed it to Syafei9. "Here, passed it along to the Duke and tell me what he has told you okay?" The little part in my brain tells me that, I won't be coming home in one piece.

We both walked our separate ways. Ballbags32 with Syafei9, and me alone, to apologize to the old farmer. I knocked on the door three times and the door creaked open. The farmer emerged from the other end, and anger filled his face. "You!" He screeched. He left the door opened and marched to a wooden chest. "Look, I am not here to hurt you! I just wanted to say sorry!" He stops midway and turned around.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked. I sighed "Yes, old farmer, I mean it." His eyes widened, but not with happiness, but with more anger. "Old?! OLD?! You think I am old?! I have a name and it is not old farmer! It is Fred!"

"Okay, I am sorry Fred, is there anything I could repay you with?" I asked with sincerity. He thought about it for awhile. "Come in, I'll make you a list of things needed to be done." He gestured me to come in, so I obliged. I closed the door behind me, nearly crushing a curious chicken, who wanted to walk in. He wrote something on a piece of paper and thrusts it to me. I grabbed it and took a look.

"Shear sheep and spin into ball of wools, water newly planted potato patch and make split logs for fireplace." I read it aloud. "Anything else? Like a glass of bear?!" He shook his head and passed me a pair of shears. "Let me tell you this, be careful with..." He paused. I looked at him, and he looked at me back. We just looked at each other for a minute. He raised an eye brown. "What is it?!" I yelled impatiently. "'The thing'." He said it in a scary, yet girly voice.

"Um, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for 'The Thing'." I stuffed the pair of shears in my belt pouch and left the house. "Oh! Here is a watering can. Fill it with water and water the potato patch!" I grabbed the watering can by the handle and walked out front. There was a barrel, used to collect rain water. I looked at the sky, it didn't rain. "Curse you sky..." I mumbled. There was some water in the barrel. It was enough to fill half the watering can.

I walked to the back of the house and I could see no potato patch. Only a patch filled with overgrown weeds. I knocked on the back window and Fred opened it. "What?" He said, slightly annoyed. I said nothing and pointed at the empty patch. He gasped and ran out of the house to meet me. "Noooo!" He feel to his knees, crying hysterically. "I just planted them yesterday!" He punched the grass in anger and frustration.

I rolled my eyes, and I never thought I would have to ask this. "Is there anything I could do?" I asked. He wiped some of his tears and got to his feet and senses. "No, no I asked too much already." He walked back to his house, wiping away his tears. He sighed and he screamed louder in the house, but this time, in an angry tone. "What what?!" I yelled in shock and confusion from the back window. "I have no more potato seeds!" He turned a palm size sack upside down and nothing came out.

"Oh wait!" I dug my hands into my pockets and I felt webs. Webs..webs..Eek! Oh wait, I left her at home didn't I? I guess so. I took out several potato seeds I got from Syafei9 and passed them along to Fred, whose face just lit up. He passed me a bucket filled with...I have no idea and pointed at the empty weed patch. "Use a compost on that patch, but first, you need to remove the weeds." He took out a rake and passed it to me through the back window.

I lay the compost on the ground beside me and raked the patch, until there were no weeds left. I picked up the smelly compost and filled the patch with it. "Wait, what was the reason of doing this?" I asked while filling the patch with compost. "It will lower the chances of the plant, getting diseased." I shuddered and finished filling the patch with compost.

"Here is a seed dibber, now go and plant those seeds! Those seeds aren't going to plant themselves you know!" I successfully planted a potato patch. I watered it with the watering can. "Good, now go do my other works!" I got to my feet, passed the empty bucket, rake, seed dibber and watering can, and walked off to his sheep pen.

* * *

_Those "Boys" Farmer Fred talks about are Mainiac97 and Osrie1, and no, no more ripping off of Mainiac97's story...Unless this is considered as one? Thank you Mainiac97 and Copper Goblin for those lovely and wonderful reviews, and other people! Mainiac97 and Copper Goblin the most for inspiring me to become a better writer!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Air Guitar

_This is to celebrate my 500th song unlocked in Runescape! My last song was Woe of the Wyvern..(Or I think that is what's it called.) At the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon._

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Air Guitar**

So I had finished shearing the sheeps, met two strange penguins, and received a weird talisman from Ballbags32, who just returned from the Duke. The farmer wanted 20 ball of wools, and I just remembered the spinning room. So Ballbags32, Syafei9 and me, walked all the way back to Lumbridge to spin the wools.

The room has one, big bed, two drawers at the side, and a useable spinning wheel. I had no idea how to spin, nor where to start. The contraption made my head spin, bad pun, sorry. So, a man wearing blue shirt comes along and greeted me.

"Hello!" He greeted heartily

"Hi, do you know how to use this?" I asked, completely stumped. He laughed

"They don't call me the crafting instructor for nothing you know. I will demonstrate, how this contraption works." He sat on the small stool, slid in a piece of wool, and turned the pedal with his legs. The wool began to curl up into a small, fluffy ball. He got up, and it was my turn. I did exactly what he had done before, and viola! 20 small, fluffy ball of wools.

"You sure learn quick! Let me give you some tips!" The Crafting instructor told me about different methods of crafting and other stuff. I gained a crafting level! White fireworks exploded above my head. "You have achieved the Total Level 50 milestone!" I felt proud. We all left the room, with knowledge in our brains, 20 ball of wools in my inventory and a couple of hungry tummies. We decided to ask to cook, if he could cook us some food. Sadly, he was too busy preparing other dishes for the other staff in the castle.

We left the castle, and I rubbed my tummy in disappointment. It began to rumble at me. _Feed me, feed me!_ I felt like it said it. A small tickling sensation ran up my legs, and out came Eek!

"Finally, I caught up with you. People tried to squash me. While you were away, I explored Lumbridge, and the priest in the church seems to be a little bit low today. Maybe, you ought yo check him out, to see what has happened?" Eek jumped on my shoulder and rested there. All of us walked down the path, leading to Farmer Fred's house. I passed him the 20 ball of wools, and he happily accepted it. Now that was left, was to get some logs and split them to make firewood.

I left the house, Ballbags32 and Syafei9 decided to stay at Farmer Fred's house because they were tired from all that traveling. There were some logs, ready to be chopped in half, laying next to a stump of tree. An axe's head was on the center of the stump. I pulled it out, grabbed a log, lay it vertically on the stump and chopped it in half. I did the same thing with five more logs.

My inventory was filled with split logs. I walked in the house and it was filled with the tasty smell of cooked meat. I tried to breath in the smell with my mouth, hoping that I could taste it.

"Ah, that must be the last job. Thank you young one, here is your reward!" Farmer Fred took out a quest scroll, and he handed it to me, with his signature signed at the bottom. I thanked him for the rewards. He gave me 60 gold coins, for all my trouble and 150 crafting experience. My crafting leveled.

"So what are you cooking Fred?" I asked, sniffing in the nice aroma of cooked meat.

"I am cooking stew." He walked to his kitchen to attend the cooking meats. I sat by the dining table, beside me was Syafei9 and at the end, Ballbags32. All of us smiled at the lovely smell.

"Oh, Sin, the Duke wants you to see Sedridor about that talisman. He said it might be important." Ballbags32 tapped on the table to get my attention. I took out the oddly shaped talisman and examined it. It was white, a symbol of air was on it, and it felt like a smooth stone. No, not a rune.

"I hope you like hot stew!" Fred came out of the kitchen, holding a tray with nicely cooked stews. He set four on the table, for him, Syafei9, Ballbags32 and me. As I was eating and listening to Fred, a shadowy figure of a man, walked behind him. Face down and slouching. The figure turned his head towards me, and walked out. The figure walked through the wall and out he went.

"Hey, did you saw that?" I called out to Ballbags32, who was happily slurping his soup.

"Saw what? I did not see anything." He responded. I scratched the back of my head, obviously puzzled. I rubbed my eyes, to see that I was not imagining things.

"Sin, you must be tired from all the work Fred has given you. You ought to take a rest." Syafei9 suggested. So I finished my stew, faster than the others, because I was asked to get some rest. Fred said that I could sleep in his bed room, but I denied the generous offer. I didn't want to sleep in the owner's room. So I decided to sleep on the couch for the night. Fred gave me a warm blanket, and a comfy pillow.

I set the sleeping items on the couch and sat down. I stared at the old grandfather clock, ticking away. _Tick tock tick tock. _Ballbags32 and Syafe9 sat on the floor. They were talking about different monsters and armors, they could encounter on Runescape. The grandfather clock struck at 10, informing us to get ready to sleep.

Ballbags32 lay on the carpet, his head on the nice comfy pillow, facing the ceiling.

"Are you going to sleep Sin?" Eek asked in her little squeaky voice. I said nothing but nodded in reply. I lay on the couch, thinking of the dark figured man. He had a dark presence around him, I could feel it. How can the others not see it? Was this the power that Sapphire gave me? I shut my eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

"_Hello?" I called out. No response. I heard whispering in my ear, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Crystal? Crystal where are you?" I yelled, still, no response. Everything was dark, no sign of life. Only me, and the darkness._

I woke up by the sound of loud music. I got up, rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. A guy, wearing green hood, and full green robes was strumming the air like crazy, but music could be heard.

I walked out the door, and called out to him.

"Hey! How did you do that?" I asked. Under his hood, I could see a slight smile. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"The only way to do it, is to understand music, to the fullest." He clenched his fist. "But to understand music, you must understand yourself." He poked my chest. "So, do you want to try it?"

"Sure, why not!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Good, now, this requires magic. You must release your inner music." He closed his eyes, and strummed gently. His other hand, controlling the tune of the music. It was soft, and subtle.

"Now, you try it." He took a step back and motioned me to start. I closed my eyes, and thought about the music. I can't help but think about Crystal. Soft music plays in my head, all of a sudden, Sapphire popped in my head. Rage, anger, frustration and any bad things you could think off played in my head. I started to strum violently, you could hear the music around you, people walking past got scared.

"Ok, I think that is enough. You seemed to posses a great deal of magic in your veins. Is it passed down by family members?" He asked. I shook my head, and he patted me on the back. "Good job, keep on understanding the power of music. I have some stuff to attend to. Maybe we can cross paths again in the future." He turned and walked away.

"What is your name?" I called out. He laughed.

"My name is not important." He quickly teleported away. I looked at my shaking hands.

"Hey! What are you doing outside early in the morning?" Farmer Fred called out from his second floor bedroom.

I walked back in the house and there was the nice smell of eggs. "I hope you are hungry, because I made scrambled eggs!" He came from the kitchen, holding a tray of scrambled eggs. He set them on the table nicely. He opened the newspaper and began reading it. I read the cover page.

"Hey Sin, did you know that you talk in your sleep. Must have been a nightmare." Syafei9 said. I ate my scrambled eggs in silence. The cover page of the newspaper has a picture of a boy, with rosy cheeks. The title reads. **"Mainiac97 Hero or Luck?"** And a picture of a dragon was below the column.

"More like luck to me." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"What?" Ballbags32 asked. I pointed at the newspaper cover. "Wow, incredible." I would say luck too. Not everyone can survive a dragon attack."

"That is one of the boys that helped me with my potato patch. Good young lad." Farmer Fred folded the newspaper and set it aside. I finished my scrambled eggs and packed my bag. We need to go back to Sedridor to give him the weird talisman. We said our thanks and goodbyes and set off to Draynor.

As we were walking, music played in my head. Music of anger and frustration. We were at the crossroad. Straight leads to a farm area, with an allotment, to the right, leads to a scary, haunted looking mansion, and left leads to Draynor.

"I knew I'll find you here." Sapphire sat on a fence, looking at us eagerly. I quickly wielded my white sword and prepared for an attack. She laughed and jumped off the fence.

"Is fighting the only thing you could think off?"

"Return Crystal back, I will be forced to attack." I said sternly. She continued to laugh

"Why would I want to do that. You still cannot defeat me." She took out her earth battlestaff.

I rushed to her, with my sword raised up high. In a split second, I was knocked off my feet. Ballbags32 tried to hurt her with arrows, but she just deflected it. Syafei9 tried to hit her with his iron battleaxe, but he was stricken down to the ground, with a vicious blow. I dug in my bag and took out a strength and attack potion. I drank both of them, and I could feel the effects, kicking in. I got up and attacked Sapphire.

She dodged it, and hit me with her battlestaff. Felt like a big humiliation. I quickly got back to my senses and punched her in the FACE! She staggered back and shock filled her face.

"Yo-you, hit me..." She touched her face, she was bleeding slightly. She quickly turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Come back! We're not done yet! Are you scared that I will beat your ass?" I turned around to face the others. "She won't fight me!"

"Look behind you!" Ballbags32 alerted me. I turned around and a huge cart went flying towards me. I quickly dropped on the floor, and lay flat.

"Fight me!" Sapphire's clothes changed. Black robes with red trimmed. Her eyes, filled with anger. I got up, and she immediately teleported behind me. She gave me a strong kick, strong enough to send me flying meters away. Ballbags32 tried to shoot her from behind, but she has a strong magical barrier around her, which sends the arrows flying back. Syafei9 charged at Sapphire with full force, but she blasted him with an earth blast. Syafei9 was covered in mud and other earthly things.

"Taste the power of music!" I strummed the air, and a big blast of sound wave pushed her off her feet.

"Impossible!" She cried out. I walked towards her.

"Will you now release her?" I set my blade inches from her neck. Ballbags32 stood beside her, bow loaded and aimed, and Syafei9 got his battle axe high above her head.

"Haha...if you want to see her again, you will have to meet me at the wilderness. Tata!" She blew me a kiss and faded away. Ballbags32 quickly released the string, and Syafei9 slammed his axe on the ground, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Damn it!" I stomped on the floor, and a circle of dust formed. I looked at the floor, and a piece of paper was left. Three of them. I picked up all three and took a look.

"What is this? Some kind of map?" I passed the other two to Ballbags32 and Syafei9. They were indeed a map. A map of Runescape. This will greatly help us in our travels. I stuffed the map in my belt pouch and proceeded on to the Wizard's Tower, where we could find answers for all our questions.

* * *

_Ending was slightly rushed. So! Is Sin going to meet Sapphire in the wilderness?_

_Next time on S.A.O.R!_

_"You must be the boy from the newspaper!"_

_"I am going there no matter what!"_

_Revenants roam the land, dead and hungry for adventurers_

_"Oh, I got a slight tickle in my throat and a ROCK ON ME!"  
_

_See you next time! See ya!  
_


	15. Chapter 15: The Call, Wilderness and, 97

_Nothing to be said or typed up here._

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Call, Wilderness, and 97.**

"What do you mean you won't do it?!" I yelled, hair messy, face red, from all the screaming. My friends thought I could get a heart attack at any moment.

"We just won't do it! It's just to risky!" The wizard retort.

"Risky? Risky?! I'll tell you what's risky! Me shoving my fist up your as-"

"Maybe he is right, making a portal to the wilderness, might be a risky move." Ballbags32 interrupted.

We were in the Wizard's Tower, arguing about making a portal, which leads to the wilderness to save Crystal. The stubborn, smart wizard just won't do it. Sedridor came in the room, half pissed about all the noise.

"What in Saradomin is going on?! Sin, can you explain all this ruckus?" Sedridor placed his hands on his hips, waiting for my answer. I took deep breaths, and pointed at the wizard.

"He, won't make a wilderness portal." I quickly turned and looked at the wizard, who just shrugged.

"Are you crazy boy! The wilderness is not a place for people like you!" Sedridor pulled me aside.

"Well, I have a real nice talisman here, in my hand. I will give it to you, if you promise to make a wilderness portal for me." I took out the talisman, and waved it in front of Sedridor. His eyes quickly widened up, and he tried to snatch it. I quickly pulled it back.

"Nu-uh, remember the rule!" I kept on waving it.

"I can get that off your hands easy!" Sedridor bragged.

He took out an old book and opened it. The second he opened the book, he yelled.

"Look out behind you! A giant red dragon!" All of us turned around, I got my hand lowered. Sedridor snatched it from my hand and studied it with the book.

"Aww man! The classics! This is lame!" I marched to the nearest seat and sat down. My tab began to shake, in my bag pouch.

"Hello?" There was a small moment of silence, when I heard the person, on the other end of the call.

"Hey, you remember me? Crystal's sister, Laura. So, how is she?" She sounded so happy on the other end.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked. I stayed silent. Telling the truth hurts, but lying hurts more. I just can't bear to tell her the truth.

"She is..." My words trailed off.

"She is what Sin? Is everything all right?" She called out. Her voice, soft and sweet.

"She is fine. Nothing to worry about. We got it all under control." I tried to keep my voice from breaking apart.

"Haha, that is great, well. I just called to say hi, and hope everything is okay. Many newcomers to attend." Her last voice, was a laugh. It was dead on the other end. Silent, empty, forsaken. I stuffed the tab back into my bag pouch and walked to Sedridor, who was examining the talisman.

"Look, we really need to get to the wilderness. Crystal has a sister, and she can't bear to loose anyone close to her. You aren't just helping me, you are helping her too. So just please, make a wilderness portal. I know you can." I begged and pleaded. Sedridor sighed and lay his hand on my shoulder.

"Since you brought me the last piece of the puzzle, that I have been working on for a long time, the least I could do is make a wilderness portal for you. It will be up and running by tomorrow. Go get some rest. The wilderness is a very dangerous place, filled with revenants.

"Danger is what I have been living with." I commented. I walked to the second floor of the wizard's tower, and headed to my room. Ballbags32 and Syafie9 were checking their equipments.

"We heard, about the wilderness portal. We are coming with you." Syafei9 stood up, and handed me a nice white gauntlet.

"Thanks. Thank you all." I accepted the offer.

"So, who called?" Ballbags32 asked.

"Oh, it's Crystal's sister, Laura."

"She have a sister?!" Syafei9 interrupted. "Can I meet her?"

"Of course. With all the other noobs in Tutorial Island." I smacked him in the back.

"Aw man, I hate that Island." Syafei9 sat on a small stool, and lay his hands on his cheeks.

I got back out of the room to see if Sedridor was starting on the portal. The portal was only a few rooms away. I could see him and other wizards, reading blueprints and stuff. Some dwarfs came by to help, with the constructing.

"Ah yes, have you met this young boy? His name is Mainiac97." Sedridor came by with a boy, who has bright blue eyes, a mop of brown hair, and red round cheeks. He had some dirt on his shirt, probably from helping the wizards.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" He shook my hand. His face, was on the newspaper.

"You must be the boy from the newspaper!" I shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Now, we need your help in reading this blueprints. The dwarfs can't seem to make it out." He passed me a blue paper with white drawings on it.

"I-I can't make this out, Mainiac97, can you?" I thrust the paper at him.

"Oh...this blueprints are ancient! Let me see." He took the paper and walked a few steps away, giving him some space to work it out.

"I suggest you get some rest. Let us do the work. We will be here, keeping the portal open so you may leave and and enter safely." Sedridor said.

"Yeah, you are right." I agreed. I was about to walk back into my room, until Mainiac97 called out.

"I got it!" Mainiac97 came running Sedridor and me. "Here, take a look!"

"Magnificent!" Sedridor grabbed the blueprints and examined it. "This is perfect! I will tell the dwarfs to get to work immediately.

"Nice job there. How did you do it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. The answers popped up suddenly." He replied.

"You must be one talented kid." I patted him on the back.

"Why do you want to go to the wilderness so badly?" It felt like he was asking the most insulting question.

"I, I wanted to see someone. No one can stop me." I clenched my fist.

"I heard from a lot of people, that the wilderness is a bad, horribl-"

"I am going there no matter what!" I retort. He took a step back. I let anger controlled my life. He was slightly shocked. What was he thinking at that exact moment? _"He is crazy, I gotta get out of here!"_

"Look, no one is stopping you. Let me join you on your quest, to the wilderness." He said.

"Don't you have dragons to slay?" I mocked.

"They are not on my 'to do' list." He laughed.

"Okay, you can come. But if die I won'-"

"I know I know I know! Relax, I can take care of my self." He punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Truth is, it doesn't hurt.

"Meet you tomorrow, by the portal." He walked to the unfinished portal, and began aiding the wizards, dwarfs and Sedridor.

**The next day...**

Morning came earlier than I expected. I was doing push-ups yesterday, to keep my time occupied. I was physically prepared, but am I mentally? No time was wasted. The instant the portal opens, Syafei9, Ballbags32, Mainiac97 and I, are going to jump into the portal. The portal only has five hours to open. After that, the portal will close and everything on the other side will get cut off. Alone.

"Here, take this." A dwarf handed me a weird device. "This will inform you how deep, you are in the wilderness."

"Ah, this, will come in handy. Thank you, for all your work." I commented.

"Are you all ready to begin? Five hours, nothing more." Sedridor reminded us. It shouldn't take that long. Find Crystal, get her out, simple as that. But the 'Find Crystal' part, is the main problem.

"You got a map?" Sedridor asked. I quickly popped one out.

"Right here. You sure you can't come with?" I asked.

"I am sure. Who will keep the portal open when I am gone? Besides, the other wizards are busy."

"Alright. Ballbags32!!!" I called.

"Yeah, we are ready." He was wearing a full hard leather armor, great ranging armor. He was also, using a willow shortbow. Syafei9 was wearing a full iron platebody. His sword, a long steel one. Me, steel full platebody, wielding a white sword, with a white shield.

All of those armors were borrowed. Except for Ballbags32's. He bought his for 500gp. A great price.

The portal opened, we could see and hear the darkness from the otherside. I swallowed all my fear, and slowly took a step in. It was cold in the wilderness. The soil, black and burnt. The smell of burnt flesh and bones, filled the air. Screaming and yelling could be heard in the distance, as a monster rips someone apart, with their claws and teeth.

Something gobbled right beside me feet. I jumped in shock, as I saw that it was just a turkey.

"A turkey in the wilderness? Rare..." I muttered.

"Well, don't you know that it's thanksgiving?" Mainiac97 stepped out of the portal and casually wiped off the dirt on his shirt.

"No, I did not noticed that." A turkey pecked my leg to allow itself past me. Lost 2 hp from that.

"Man, look at this place. Can you see anything?" Syafei9 popped out of the portal.

"No, this place is dead." Ballbags32 commented.

All of us walked around, to look for a high vantage point. All we saw were Revenants roaming the land, dead and hungry for adventurers. I saw a high cliff, and tried to climb it. I didn't know there were rocks on top. I fell, made a huge rumbled, and rocks ended up falling on me. They were all heavy and covered in soot. I tried to crawl my way out, but it didn't work. The others quickly ran up to me and tried to get me free.

"Are you all right Sin?" Mainiac97 asked.

"Oh, I got a slight tickle in my throat and a ROCK ON ME!" I yelled. They picked up the sooty rocks, one after another, freeing me at last. My armor was covered in soot after that incident.

"Okay, I am going to climb again. Keep watch." I climbed the cliff and checked the weird device the dwarf gave me before. It reads

**Wilderness Level 34**

The portal lead us deep into the wilderness. I could see nothing but the black land, stretching far and wide. I heard a cry, in the distance. A girl, crying. I quickly jumped off the cliff and landed on my knees. Lost 5 hp from that.

"You hear that? Someone is in trouble!" All of us ran to the sound of the cry.

* * *

_Is Sin and gang going to save Crystal? Can the new team member be useful? Will the gang meet the revs? Find out in the future._


	16. Chapter 16: Warm blood in my hand

_Just something I wanted to write, while I am bored._

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Warm blood in my hand**

We kept on running, and the crying got louder. We stopped abruptly as we saw a girl, crying, in the middle of the wilderness.

"Here, hold this for me." I passed Mainiac97 the wilderness device, and walked towards the girl. I crouched down, and tried to get a better look at her. She just kept on crying. There was a weird feeling, a feeling that I know this girl before. I touched her shoulder, and her skin was icy cold. She felt like she was dead. I felt a cold sharp stinging pain in my chest. I looked down.

"Sin!" All of the gang screamed out my name, as the girl stabbed me in the chest with a cold dagger. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. The girl slowly tilted her head, and she looked at me. My eyesight became dim, but I knew that face anywhere.

"Crystal..." I seized the dagger, and forced it out of my chest. Blood quickly escaped the wound. I quickly fell back and saw Ballbags32 pulling his bow string. Mainaic97 and Syafei9 quickly ran up to me and dragged my sorry body back. Was Crystal dead? Why was her body so cold? Crystal got up and took a few steps back. Ballbags32 released the string and an arrow went through her, without dealing any damage.

"What trickery is this?" Ballbags32 yelled. I clutched my wound and I could feel the warm blood in my hand. Crystal slowly faded away, leaving a cloud of darkness to linger in the wilderness.

"Who was that?" Mainiac97 asked. He passed me a small bottle. "Take this, it's a tonic bottle. It saved my life hundreds of times." My hand was shaking so badly, I couldn't grip the bottle properly. After several tries, I got to hold the bottle in my hand. I drank the tonic, and the pain subsided.

"That must be the work of Sapphire. Crystal wouldn't hurt you Sin." Ballbags32 said.

"We must strike heart into their fear!" Syafei9 yelled.

"Don't you mean 'Strike fear into their heart'?" Maniac stood up and corrected Syafei9's quote.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon Sin, you got to get up. We only have five hours." I tried, and failed to get up. The dagger wound stings. Syafei9 helped me up.

"Sin, I thought you were stronger than me?" Mainiac97 said. I looked at him in disbelief. I pulled myself up and looked into the distance.

"Here, this is yours." Mainiac97 passed me the wilderness device. I stared at the number.

**Wilderness Level ∞**

Impossible...

"Guys, any ideas where to look?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other, confused and stumped.

"No idea. Should we split up?" Syafei9 commented. I shook my head.

"The wilderness is a dangerous place. Splitting up would be the last thing on my list."

"How about that castle over there?" Ballbags32 pointed out to a dark, scary and worn down castle.

"Good eye Ballbags32." I complimented. He laughed.

"I need a good eye, to be a good archer!" He was true though.

We walked to the front door, and began knocking on it.

"Wait, why are you knocking?" Syafei9 asked. "No one lives here anymore."

"Oh, you are right." I opened the door, and it creaked slowly. I heard rats scurrying around the floor.

"Sin! Get in quick!" Mainiac97 pushed the others and me into the castle.

"What the hell? What was that for?" The moment Mainiac97 shut the door, it came off its hinges. An angry revenant stood at the other end, staring at us.

"Run, or shoot?" Ballbags32 asked. "Run or shoot?!" Ballbags32 asked again, this time agitated.

"Both!" I yelled, we ran deeper into the castle, while a revenant was chasing us. We came to a long corridor. Mainiac97 shut the door behind us and locked it. The revenant began to bang on the door. It felt like the door was going to explode any moment.

"Okay, that door is going to explode any moment, we got to move." Mainiac97 said. We ran down the corridor until at last, the door behind us blew off. We kept on running until we reached the dining room. I locked the door behind us, and this time, the revenant stopped banging on the door. At the other end of the dining table, there sat Sapphire, beautiful and menacing as ever.

"Welcome, finally you came." She stood up and pulled a lever beside her. We fell for a trap.

"_You fell for a trap." My voice kept on repeating itself in my head. Like I was on drugs. "Where am I? Crystal?" There she stood in front of me, pale and frighten as ever. I tried my best to reach out to her, but she went further into the darkness. "No, no no!"_

"Sin, are you alright?" Crystal stood in front of me, she had her hand on my arm. Her skin was cold.

"Stay back! I am warning you!" I yelled, I took out my white sword and shield.

"What? It is me! Crystal! Don't you remember?" She cried out. I shook my head and stabbed her in the gut.

"You can't fool me." I whispered in her ear.

"Gah, but, it...is me..." Her voice became softer. I pushed the body aside and it slowly melted into a puddle of water.

"Sapphire! Show yourself! Fight me like a true magician you are and stop cowering in darkness!" I yelled, completely out of my mind. I was going crazy. I picked up a rock and threw it in the air, randomly.

"Your lack of mental control gives you the courage to stab your own lover. How charming!" Sapphire appeared out of the blue, and began clapping for me.

"Shut up! I want the real Crystal back, not the fake, cold and unreal one!" I charged at her with full speed and slammed my sword at her, but I missed. My sword was stuck to the ground.

"Fire surge!" A huge ball of fire appeared, the size of a meteorite. The fire surge hit me fast and hard, I couldn't tell if I was dead, or alive.

"Finally, I can fight you. One, on one. Your monkey friend won't interrupt us this time." She grabbed me by the throat and threw me to a nearby wall.

I was so dizzy, I couldn't see nor speak properly, but the good point, nothing hurts me at the moment. I couldn't feel pain. I swung my fist at Sapphire, like a drunken fighter, I missed and she kicked me. I shook my self awake, and could see slightly. My sword was still stuck to the ground, beside her. She prepared to cast another fire surge.

"Sin!" Crystal's voice popped up in my head. Flashing images of her face zoomed in my brain at light speed. I knelt down, and clutched my head. The fire surge that Sapphire cast missed, and flew above my head. My head felt like it was going to explode. Jolts of electricity passed the every cells and nerves of my brain. It stopped a few seconds after. My body, felt no pain. I looked up at Sapphire. It was her turn to feel pain. Physically, and mentally!

"What?! After that last fire surge, you wouldn't be able to run, let alone move!" Sapphire panicked as she flipped her spell book. I ran up to her and kicked the book away. I punched her in the face and ran behind her. I was moving quick, almost as quick as the speed of sound. I kicked her in the back and stopped. She lay on the ground, hair all over her face. Her shirt half torn.

"What is going on?" She was confused. The shadowy man, that I saw at farmer Fred's house appeared. He walked up towards me. I backed off, but he kept on walking. I slashed him with my sword, but my sword went through him. The shadowy man walked into my body, everything went black.

"Argh!" My head felt the pain, that I felt before, but it was minor.

"Sin, are you alright?" Ballbags32 was right beside me. Everything was confusing me. What just happened?

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell for one of Sapphire's trap, and I tried my best to find you. She left me zombies and skeletons to kill with. You appeared in this room, all of a sudden."

"And the shadowy man?" I asked. No reply. He didn't know nor saw any shadowy man.

"We got to find the others. They might be in trouble." I was gasping for air, felt like I was drowning for a moment.

We searched around the room. We were at the office room by the way. Bookshelves, office table, globe, more books, a comfy chair. All the items were there.

"Hey! Look at this book! I heard this story before!" Ballbags32 pulled out an odd looking book, and a secret passage opened up.

"Man, this book is ancient! Let me see." He was completely oblivious to the secret passage behind him.

"Dude, um be-"

"Shh! I am trying to read." He interrupted me.

"Okay, I am going to the secret passage behind you, which you are completely oblivious to, while you go ahead and read your book." I walked past him, and he quickly realized, there was a secret door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He complained.

"Oh, because I forgot." I said it, filled with sarcasm. We walked down the passageway, it was getting deeper, and darker. Faint screams could be heard. Syafei9 and Mainiac97. I hope you both aren't dead yet.

* * *

_Are Mainiac97 and Syafei9 dead? Will Sin and Ballbags32 meet them, alive? Will Sin find the true and real Crystal? Next time on S.A.O.R!_

_I cursed. The dagger was warm in my hand._

_I kissed Crystal by the lips_

_Behind us, dozen revenants were rushing to meet us, with their claws, and magic._

_"Only death could wake her from this problem."_


	17. Chapter 17: Killing me softly

_Nothing to be said up here._

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Killing me softly**

Ballbags32 and I, tread in the basement of the castle, in search for Syafei9 and Mainiac97. The possibility of finding them, decreases, as we wander aimlessly in the basement for almost an hour. The portal closes in three more hours. I can't leave without them. I heard a loud clatter and turned to look at Ballbags32. He shrugged and pointed to a door in front of me.

Ballbags32 got his bow and arrow ready, I slowly opened the door, and it was dark inside. I took a few steps in, and accidentally stepped on something. Ballbags32 ran his hands across the dark wall, and found the light switch. I stood there as he flipped it. My emotions sunk, deep into the depths of hell, as I saw the corpse of Syafei9 and Mainiac97. Their bodies were cold, they were dead. I knelt down, but something wasn't right.

"Oh god, were we too late?" Ballbags32 stood beside me, as I inspected their corpse. Something was missing. I lifted up one of Mainiac97's eye lid, and his eye color was different. This one has a gray, old look. The real Mainiac97 has bright blue eyes.

"Gah, help!" Ballbags32 yelped, he was being choked by the corpse of the fake Syafei9. I quickly looked back at Mainiac97, and he has his hands on my neck. I could feel myself, loosing air. I punched him the face a couple of times, but his hands, stayed on my neck. Vision blurring, Ballbags32 was still struggling. I gave out a loud scream and twisted Mainiac97's neck. The fake Mainiac97 was dead, but the grip was still firm. I loosen it and quickly aided Ballbags32.

I pulled Syafei9 back, threw him down to the ground, and stepped on his head. His head smashed, but no blood. Only cold liquid, which I call water. We have to press on, to find Mainiac97 and Syafei9. So we left the room, completely stumped.

"Any ideas?"

"No, but we need some quick. Portal closes in three hours." I reminded.

We heard vague screaming and yelling, both of us quickly ran to the direction of it, without hesitation. I tackled the door opened, and saw them. They were tied up and slowly being taken away to their deaths. There was a black knight, controlling the machine. They will be carried into a grinding gear, filled with sharp edges. If we don't save them, their bones will be crushed.

"Ballbags32!" I slapped him in the back and ran to the black knight. Ballbags32 ran up to Syafei9 and tried to untie the knot, but it was too tight.

"Ballbags32, there is a dagger in my pouch, use that to cut the ropes!" Mainiac97 called out. Ballbags32 quickly recovered the dagger and set both of them free. Sapphire appeared.

"What is going on?! Oh! What do we have here. You brought your little monkey friend with you!" Sapphire looked at Ballbags32 with a menacing stare.

"Didn't you have enough? I whooped your butt last time, I can do it again!" The black knight quickly punched me in the face. It was all so sudden, the battle started.

Fire, earth and water bolts were flying everywhere. The gang was trying to defeat Sapphire, while I was stuck with a stupid black knight. I took out my white sword and shield, the black knight became agitated. He down swiped me, with his black long sword, but I blocked it with my white shield. A stray arrow whizzed past my ear, and I couldn't hear a thing for a moment.

The black knight shield bashed my face, and everything went crazy for a moment. Stars flying above my head, room spinning. I shook my self awake, and slashed the black knight's neck. He jumped back but the tip of my blade left a mark.

"Sin!" Syafei9 called out. I stopped attacking and saw Sapphire, with Crystal. Her eyes were red, she was possessed!

"Crystal! Wake up!" I yelled, but Sapphire laughed.

"She is in a deep slumber, only death could wake her from this problem." Sapphire pushed her slightly, and Crystal was walking to the gear grinder. I quickly raced up to her and pulled her away. I shook her uncontrollably. Sapphire and the black knight disappeared, to leave us with this mess.

"Crystal! Crystal!" But nothing could work. I lay her on the floor, slowly, and got her to my arms. Tears rolled down my cheek. I knew this was the real Crystal, because her body was still warm, and I could feel her warm breath.

"Mainic97, lend me your dagger..." The words tumbled out of my mouth.

"You don't think of kil-"

"Now..." I interrupted Mainiac97. My voice was soft, but stern.

"Ballbags32, give it to him." Mainiac97 ordered. Ballbags32 passed me the dagger by the handle. I wanted to do it, but I can't

"Shit..." I cursed. The dagger was warm in my hand. Felt like melted chocolate. I kissed Crystal by the lips, slowly lifted my arm, and down it goes.

Everyone gasped, as what I had done. Sapphire has broken my mental self, with the torture, and suffering. I couldn't take it anymore. I stabbed myself, not Crystal. If anyone needs to die, it must be me.

"Sin, snap out of it! Lets get out of here! Maybe the wizards could fix this mess!" Syafei9 yelled. There was no hope. Two hours, the portal closes. We can't make it in time. I weeped quietly, as my tears dropped down and landed on Crystal's warm, and beautiful face. I took out the Wilderness Device and took a look at it. The numbers were going crazy. I turned it to the back, and there was a button.

"In case of emergency." I carried Crystal into my arms, and pressed the quickly gathered and we teleported outside of the wilderness. The dagger was still in my gut. I was enduring the pain. I might as well receive pain, both physically and mentally.

The portal was just up ahead. Behind us, dozen revenants were rushing to meet us, with their claws, and magic.

"Get to the portal!" I yelled, all of us ran, but I was slowly being left behind. I won't leave Crystal behind, after all we've been through to find her. A ball of smoke flew behind me and struck me in the back. Felt like a tonne of brick was being thrown at me. We ran in the portal, I was breathing heavily.

"Change it!" Sedridor yelled. The portal quickly closes and turned into a purple blank portal.

"Where does this leads?" I asked. Sedridor shrugged. I seized the dagger, and pulled it out of me. I still had some tonic left, I drank that. The wound slowly healed, but it didn't help my brain. Sedridor lay Crystal on top of an oak table, and examined her.

"Um, you guys will have to leave me with her overnight. I can fix this." He picked Crystal up and went into a room, where he locked himself in. I sat on a chair, thinking about Crystal. Sapphire was killing me. Killing me softly from the inside.

* * *

_Sorry for a short, not so good chapter. It might be the first time, you guys see Sin, breaking down like that. He was usually the calm person. *shudders* I think most of you know where the purple portal leads. (If you play Runescape.)_

_Will Crystal survive? Will Sin be able to see her alive and well? Find out, in future chapters!  
_

_Thanks to my sister for the title! I asked her to gave me a decent title, and there it is! _

_(Fall for you, You belong with me, Beautiful melody.) These are the titles I'm going to be using in future chapters! See ya!  
_


	18. Chapter 18: The Birthday boy

_Yes, 4 December is my birthday! I am 15! And I am one day closer to the day I die!_

**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Birthday Boy**

"Hey, Sin wake up." Someone nudged me on the leg. I opened my eyes, Crystal's face was inches from mine. My vision was still a blur, I thought it was a dream, so I got back to sleep. Crystal poked me by the ribs, I jumped. She was real! She was alive! Her smile...her beautiful smile. I hugged her, she hugged me back. Her warmth brought my mind back to reality. My bag pouch buzzed in the corner of the room. I raced to it, and dug in it to see what it was. I pulled out the friends tab.

"Hello?" I answered. It was silent. "Hello? Who's there?" I called again.

"Happy Birthday to you..." The voice was so demonic, I was stunned. "You are one day closer, to the day you DIE!" *Click* No one was there anymore. I looked at Crystal, who was worried.

"Who was that?" She asked. Oh, how long have I waited to hear her voice.

"I-I don't know." I answered. Ballbags32 walked in the room, fully showered and ready to go. I looked at the wooden clock, it was 11 o'clock. I was burning daylight.

"Hey, Sin Happy Birthday!" Ballbags32 pulled out a card from his bag. It read.

_Happy Birthday,_

_May all your wishes come true!_

It was a slightly bland card, but it was still something. I said my thanks.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they are having breakfast downstairs. You should go and have some. They are delicious!" Crystal answered my question. I nodded and all of us walked down the stairs, to the first floor of the Wizards Tower. The wizards greeted us as we walked into the dining hall. The place was slightly packed with wizards, and the smell of eggs, breads, bacon and etc, filled the air. I saw Mainiac97 and Syafei9 in the distance, Syafei9 was reading the newspaper, while Mainiac97 was munching vigorously on a sandwich.

We walked to them and sat down. Syafei9 was busy reading the newspaper to notice us.

"Hey, eaten your breakfast? Better be quick, or they might finish." Mainiac97 informed. I was too busy reading the title of the newspaper.

**Unidentified Flying Goblin Spotted!**

What a weird title. Syafei9 put down his newspaper to drink his warm cup 'o' chocolate. He noticed me and handed me the newspaper.

"Gah, hot...Here, read this. Pretty weird stuff going on." I read the second page, where the story of the UFG. Yes, I decided to shorten it up.

_People in the town of Lumbridge spotted this weird and bizarre flying goblin. The guards of Lumbridge tried to take it down, but managed to fail to even land a shot on it. If anyone have seen this goblin on land, please contact your nearest guard._

It was short. I placed the newspaper down, and noticed everyone was eating something, except me. I sighed, got up from the chair, and went to the food table. There were different array of foods, lined up. I picked up a plate and grabbed two bread, one cheese, two cooked meat and a fried egg. I walked back to the table and arranged the food neatly. I made two sandwiches.

An egg sandwich, and a meat sandwich. I ate the egg sandwich, and Mainiac97 nudged on my shoulder.

"Are you going to eat that meat sandwich?" He asked.

"Do you want it?" I asked politely. He nodded. I passed him the meat sandwich, and he began munching on it. Must be his favorite food. The demonic voice popped up in my head again. What does it all meant by "You are one day closer to the day I die." Am I going to die tomorrow? Is this all a sick prank? I was shocked when Crystal poked me by the ribs.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast? Are stare at nothing all day?" She giggled. I finished eating my egg sandwich, Sedridor came running to me. The dining hall wasn't filled with wizards anymore. Only a few were left.

"Sin, I have great news! The talisman, you gave me is the missing key for our research! Take these notes, and pass them to Aubury in Varrock. You can find him, in the rune shop, south-east of the town square." He quickly passed me the notes.

"What is this all about?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Aubury will explain everything. Just hand him those notes. No one must take possesion of those notes, except you." He walked away. I called him, when he was about to leave.

"Can I speak with you, for just a moment?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"How...did you save Crystal?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you that. It is my own revival secret." He walked away.

I walked back to my bed room, to take a quick shower, before leaving.

**A few minutes later...**

Syafei9, Mainiac97, Crystal and Ballbags32 were waiting on the stone bridge. They were all packed.

**Equips...**

Syafei9: Full steel w/o helmet, steel battle axe and 50 bronze throwing axes in his belt pouch.

Ballbags32: Leather armor w/ coif, willow shortbow and 25 iron throwing knives.

Crystal: Magic robes w/ hat, air staff, 100 air, earth, water & fire runes. (Given by Sedridor.)

Mainiac97: Bronze helmet, iron chainmail, steel sword & platelegs and leather belt.

Me: Full steel w/o helmet, white long sword, 30 throwing darts and leather belt.

"Okay, all set? Then lets go." I gestured them to follow me. We walked past the bank and straight to the intersection. Straight leads to a creepy looking mansion, left to a long path and right leads to Farmer Fred's house.

"Let us go left...I don't like that mansion. It has 'Death' written all over." Crystal took a step back. For some odd reason, I could feel a strange presence calling me to walk to the courtyard of the mansion. I stared at the mansion's windows, a silhouette could be seen.

"C'mon Sin, lets go! What are you looking at?" Mainiac97 called out. They were already walking down the left path. I shook my head and ran after them.

"You seemed to be pondering a lot. What is in your weird mind?" Syafei9 asked. I looked at Crystal, when she looked at me, I quickly turned away. We walked past the cabbage patch, and saw a port. We decided to explore a bit there. We can't resist the smell of the salty water.

"Arr!" We walked past a couple of pirates. We opened the door to a pub, and in it were several pirates, drinking and talking. They looked at us and continued with their normal things.

"Hello there young lads, care for a drink?" The bartender asked. He was cleaning an empty beer glass.

"I would like a beer please." I asked. He nodded.

"That would cost you 2gp." I handed him the coins and was left with 32gp. He filled a glass with cold beer and handed it to me. The rest occupied a table. I bought four more beers.

"Here, we need to discuss where we are going." I handed them all the beers and opened up the runescape map.

"We are here...I think, no here...wait..here!" Ballbags32 pointed almost everywhere on the map.

"No, we are over here." Mainiac97 pointed to place called. 'Port Sarim'

"So, we must be in this pub." I pointed to a small building in the map. "So that means, we must travel through Falador and Barbarian village?" I ran my finger down the paths we must take. All of us nodded, drank our beer and got up. We left the pub and headed down the path.

After a few minutes, there was a split road. One we just came, straight leads to Rimmington and right leads to Falador. We walked right of course. We were suddenly jumped by two highwaymen.

"Stand and deliver! Give us all your gold, or suffer!" One of the highwayman got to close to me. I quickly stabbed him with my white sword. He lay on the ground and left 5 gold pieces and a pile of bones. The other highwayman charged towards Ballbags32 but he was quickly finished off, with an arrow to the face. Ballbags32 picked up the loot, and once again, we were on our way.

* * *

_Sorry, for an extremely short chapter. Been busy lately..._

_So, what will happen next? Find out...next time! See ya!  
_


	19. Chapter 19: Fall for you

_Just wanted to say...Sloppy writing alert! I was feeling fine a few days before, after that, I was feeling sick. I am still feeling sick now. It has gone on for six days or more, and I can't bear to stop writing. So yeah._

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fall for you**

We walked a for few more and noticed a big, long and white wall, standing proud and tall, stretching across the horizon. I never seen anything like it before. By the entrance, two guards, with standard armor, _(Bronze med helm and iron chainbody)_ stood there, guarding the way to the city of Falador. We continued walking, thinking that they won't be a bother, until...

"Halt! I said halt!" A guard eyed me from a distance, he gestured me to come closer. I stood a few feet apart from him. He quickly draw out his sword and got to a defensive stance. The other guard ran back to call for backup. I was puzzled, what was going on here?

The guard swung his sword at me, but Mainiac97 quickly blocked it with his steel dagger. The force of the blow brought Mainiac97's dagger off his hands. I quickly equipped the white sword and shield. More guards came.

"He has a white knight's sword! Get him!" A guard yelled, with his sword raised up high. All of them seemed to be centering on me. Crystal tried to help, but the guards ignored her. They just shoved her away. Ballbags32 killed one, but the guards continued to ignore him. I tried to dodge all of their attacks but I slowly worn out. A guard got me from behind and pinned me down. They cuffed me and pulled me into the city. I turned my head back to see the others. They were getting smaller and smaller, until they were not visible.

They kept tugging me to move faster. We passed by a bank, where I thought I could escape. I tried to make a break for it, but a guard was around the corner. He quickly pushed me off my feet. They got me up and this time, they threaten me with their bronze swords.

We walked east, where we passed by a beautiful park, a small house, another small house, and a furnace building. North was a pub, but I couldn't go that way. The whole place was made out of white bricks. I didn't know what they were made off. Were they just painted white, or was there a white stone that I am not knowing. We crossed the bridge, which was surprisingly, made out of white stone.

I stopped as there was a gigantic castle, made out of beautiful white stone. A guard poked me on the back with their sword. They love their job too much. We walked under the arch and the place was filled with knights with white armor. They also had the same identical shield as mine. A couple of white knights took over the watch. The brought me to a building, where it was bland. Only a staircase exists in the middle of the room. The light from the windows shined in the room. I guess that is the light source for this room.

I was forced to head upstairs to meed the king. This is going bad for me. I had nothing to defend myself with. They stripped me off my weapons when I fell by the bank. We reached the desired floor, and a white knight opened the door. In it, several pictures of a man, wielding a white sword, stood proud and tall. His white shining armor, and flowing cape were magnificent.

A man, with brown beard, white shining armor, just like in the portrait looked at me. His look was intimidating. He was busy doing some paperwork. He got off his chair and sighed. He looked tired and stressed.

"What is it now?" His asked sharply.

"Sir, this boy happens to be carrying a white sword sir. He could have gotten it by stealing, or killing one of our men." I quickly looked at the white knight.

"What?! You think I stole it? I just came here, and I didn't kill any of your goons!" I yelled. A white knight pulled out his blade and set it by my neck. I gulped. The king looked at me and laughed.

"This boy? He couldn't hurt a fly! Release him." A white knight slashed off the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrist and the knights gave back my equipments and weapons.

"Tell me, how did you obtain that sword and shield?" The king asked.

"I got the shield from Sedridor, the wizard who lives in the Wizards Tower. I got this sword from a wounded man, in the sewer of Draynor village." The king's eyes widened.

"Is the wounded man, dead?" He asked. I nodded. He walked back to his desk and sighed.

"That was one of our white knight. A few weeks ago, we heard strange rumors about a secret passage, that leads to the jail post near Draynor. So I asked him to investigate. He did not return, and the chances of him returning was slim. Thank you for giving us this piece of information. You may roam the city of Falador."

He motioned us to leave him, but I was quickly called. He apparently wasn't finish.

"Here, take this small bag of gold. You deserve it." The king pulled his drawers opened and handed me a bag of gold. A '200' has been sewn on it. I shook it up and down, I could hear the coins clinking. The knights escorted me to the first floor, where it was busy as usual.

"Look kid, the king trust you, that doesn't mean we do. Just keep yourself out of trouble!" He pushed me out of the castle. I was standing on the white bridge and looked around. Where can I find the gang? I decided to check out the pub. There was a nice sign on it. Looks like a sun rising. I thought no more and walked in, I saw the gang sitting down, discussing something. I sat beside Crystal.

"Dude! What happened?!" Ballbags32 yelled. He caught the peoples attention. I motioned them to continue what they were doing.

"Nothing, the guards just had a big misunderstanding. They thought I killed a white knight to obtain this sword and shield." I brought up the sword and shield, so they know what I was talking about.

"Well, we are going to get some beer, want to follow?" Syafei9 asked. I declined, so did Crystal. All three of them went to the bar to drink.

"I heard from the guys, you, kissed me." She turned and looked at me "Was it true?" She twirled her hair around her finger. I blushed. I didn't they would tell her.

"I..." It was like trying to fix a puzzle. Looking for the right pieces to fit. I was looking for the right words instead. She chuckled.

"That's very kind of you, to save me." She placed her hand on mine. Both of our eyes, met. I wanted to tell her, I love her, but that seems too extreme.

"Crystal...I l-" *CRASH!*

The wall behind us collapsed. There appeared a very strong, and angry man. He holds a crossbow, loaded with steel bolts. He was wearing a green type of skin as range armor. He was staring at me. Behind him, fallen guards, each with a bolt in their body. I didn't recognize him with the mouth mask.

"Finally, I found you!" He aimed the crossbow at me.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb, you know me!" He revealed his identity. He was...

"Who are you again?" I asked a second time.

"You are one idiot. Let me refresh your memory. I was the guy, in tutorial island." He laughed.

"Details! I know a lot of people in tutorial island." The gang formed up behind me.

"Fine, I will tell you my name. Ivan...remember now?" Flashes of him in my mind. The pervert...

"Hey! Now I know you! Want me to beat you up with a stick again!?" Crystal took out her air staff. "I have an even bigger one now!" She waved it at him.

Without warning, he shot me with his crossbow. The bolt landed on my shoulder, and it sunk deep. Mainiac97 took out his steel sword and swung it. Ivan jumped to the back and picked up one of the rubble. He threw it at Mainiac97 who blocked it with his sword. An arrow whizzed past Mainiac97 and missed Ivan. Ballbags32 was slightly dizzy from the beer. He shot another one and missed again. Syafei9 threw his battleaxe and managed to graze his cheeks before returning like a boomerang. I rushed and jumped, trying to down slash him with my white sword. He dodged to the side and I swung in his direction. He ducked and kneed me in the gut.

Crystal shot an air strike, but it just splashed over him. She was confused and tried again. Same results.

"Fool! You didn't know magic does not work with range armor? You should read more about the combat triangle lady." Before he could finish, Crystal gave him a kick to the jaw. He was sent flying back outside, to the Falador square. His green vambraces were left behind. I picked it up and tried to wear it, but I couldn't. It didn't fit. I passed it along to Ballbags32 who was feeling mighty happy, after receiving it.

"Who sent you?" I walked out through the damaged wall of the bar. He wiped some blood of his mouth and laughed. He got up and dusted the dusts of his range armor.

"Do you really want to know? If you want to meet her, you must fall into the darkness yourself." He chuckled evilly.

"Who wants to do that? Just tell me who sent you!" I got my white sword ready. The others stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Have you been feeling depressed lately?" He asked. The thought of Sapphire popped in my head. "Exactly. You know who sent me." A black light shined from under him. The black light quickly covered him and in a few seconds, disappeared like dusts. He too was gone. The other guards were treated and were back on their feet.

The sky was orange, it was going to get dark soon, we still haven't booked any rooms to sleep in. We decided to sleep in the bar, since they have bedrooms upstairs. We booked our room and decided to see how our room looks like. It was nothing special. White walls, and flooring, red carpet with fine gold trims, five beds. (How convenient.) And two bathrooms. There's a door, leading to the balcony.

The clock reads 6:27. I lay on my bed, while others were chit-chatting. Something flopped on my bed. I got up and looked at it. It was a notebook. The others were still talking, they hadn't noticed the notebook. I opened it and flipped through the pages. The only pages that were written on, was the first page. "Give your soul and heart to me." That was it. Only one sentence.

"Hey, did any of you guys give this to me?" I asked. They all looked at me, puzzled. "Never mind, probably mine." _(Totally not mine)_ I lay back to bed, looking at the sentence over and over again. Who could have written this. Ivan? Sapphire? It was way to early to sleep. I tossed the notebook at my bag and it perfectly stuffed itself into the tabs pouch. I didn't want to sleep yet, but I slowly dozed off.

* * *

_How did Ivan grew stronger? Is Ivan going to be Ballbags32's new rival. Both of them are good in ranging. Nothing much to say. See ya! *cough cough* Bleah DX_


	20. Chapter 20: When it all falls down

**Chapter 20: When it all falls down**

I yawned, and cocked my head to the side. It was 6 in the morning. I tumbled out of bed and the floor was cold. I stepped on the warm red carpet and walked to the window. My fingers made contact with the cold glass and I quickly pulled my hand back. The glass was cold. On the other side, Falador was filled with snow. Kids were running around, throwing snowballs at each others. The guards were shoveling the snow off the path to allow movements. A stray snowball hit on the window and it made a small crack.

"Hey, hey what is going on?" Syafei9 mumbled, his face was on the pillow. I opened the window and a cold breeze went straight into the room. Everyone quickly woke up, due to the sudden drop of temperature. I quickly close the window when they all woke up. It is Christmas! I think... I looked back out of the window, and a strange person was standing at the park, looking creepily at my window.

"Hey, are you going to buy some warm clothings later?" Mainiac97 asked. "We can't wear our usual clothings, the cold will pierce through them." I motioned him that I will buy them later. I looked back at the window, and the person was gone. He or she was wearing a black coat, with a hood on, so I didn't notice his or her face. Another stray snowball hit the window and startled me. The kids were laughing and running around.

All of us were prepared to leave the pub. We decided to have a quick breakfast before leaving. I ate a small chicken sandwich, while the others ate bread with meat in them. We left the pub and headed towards the nearest clothing store. To our surprise, there wasn't any in Falador! The closest was in Varrock. The cold was starting to get on our nerves. A white knight spotted us and motioned us to come.

"Hey, need some coats? You guys look like you need some." We followed the white knight to the castle and he handed us some warm clothing. We could still feel the cold, but it was bearable. We said our thanks and he escorted us to the exit.

"You guys take care now! Evil still lurks in these happy occasions!" He waved.

"What does he meant 'Evil still lurks'" Crystal asked.

"He meant to keep our guard up, no matter what." Ballbags32 answered. We went to the park, the snow covered our feet, leaving a trail of footprints. We sat at a park table, thinking about what we should do. I can't stop thinking about that hooded man. Out of nowhere, something hard, smacked me in the face. I was thrown off the bench. Everyone laughed. I got up and looked at everyone. They all looked innocent.

"It was you!" I pointed at Ballbags32. He laughed.

"Got any proof?" He smirked. I pointed at his hands.

"There are traces of snow on your gloves, still fresh. It could only be you." I pointed out the obvious.

"Good job detective! Here, take another one." He threw another snowball at me. This means war.

_Somewhere in the Black Knight's Fortress..._

"_Are you sure you are up to this? If you fail, there will be severe consequences." The Black knight captain stood up from this chair._

"_What's more severe than loosing a heart and soul?" A man asked._

"_I guess you are right boss, but don't you think you should send some of your men, to see his strengths first?" Another man asked._

"_You are right. Why don't you go ahead and test his strength?" The man laughed._

"_Wha? No no, you must have gotten the wrong guy-"_

"_Are you defying me?" The man interrupted._

"_Fine, I'll go..."_

_Back to Falador Park..._

All of us were huffing and puffing for air, coats were covered in snow. Syafei9 was pretty beat up, so did I. Ballbags32 had the better advantage, since he was good in range. Mainiac97 built a fort, but it didn't last long. Crystal used some of her magic to her advantage and beat me up good. All of us lay on the snow, looking up at the sky. Something sparkled and caught my attention. I squinted my eyes and I quickly knew what it was.

I rolled away and a sharp ice knife landed on the spot, where I was laying. All of us were shocked. I quickly got up and looked at my surroundings.

"See anything?" I called out. The rest shook their heads. A black portal appeared from the ground and a hooded man walked out. He removed his hood. He got brown hair, and a scar in between his eyes.

"LimitBreaker?" He questioned.

"Huh? Excuse me?" I answered.

"Aw man, it's no use." He picked up a handful of snow and quickly formed it into an ice knife. "If user fails to response, use aggression to reveal his true disposition." He threw the ice knife, but I was quick enough to take out my shield from my bag. His ice knife shattered. I ran up to him and bashed him with my shield. He tried to dodge it, but his shoulder got hit.

He clutched his shoulder. "Aw, it's no use." He quickly disappeared. I felt like something was missing. I checked my pocket, it was my money bag!

"Damn him, I'll get him sooner or later." All of us decided to hang out at the Falador square. It was crowded with people, selling and buying items. I was still angry because that thief stole my money. Mainiac97 smacked me on the back.

"Relax, it is Christmas soon so chill!" He was right though, some guards came running past us in a hurry. Everyone didn't notice them since they were talking. As I looked up at the castle, the king's room window could be seen. A few guards walked into the square, holding a gigantic tree. They positioned it in the middle of the square. What were they up too? Everyone started clapping for the guards, who did a splendid job.

"Finally, all they have to do now, is to put up decorations for the tree." Crystal said. Now I get it. It was a Christmas tree. Out of nowhere, an announcement was being made over the small speakers around the castle.

"Excuse me, will all women and child return to their homes. All man will assemble at the Falador castle courtyard. Please remain calm and move as swift as you can." *BEEP* Everyone was quiet. A guard nearby stood on a table.

"Alright, everybody, please go home, bring your children along." All of us ran to the castle to find the king. As we were about to enter we heard some muttering from inside.

"King Vallance, what is all this about?" A white knight asked.

"The black knights are starting to form up, and a war is about to break loose."

"What?! Nearing Christmas? The nerves!"

"I will leave Sir Amik Varze in charge, listen to him, and listen good."

"Where are you going?" The knight asked.

"I am too old for all this war business. I am going to retire."

"What?! You can't! The black knights are going to-

"Enough! Tell Sir Amik Varze what I told you. God speed."

The white knight opened the door and noticed us.

"What are you brats doing here? Go to the Falador Courtyard now! Scram!" He pushed us away, as he rushed to tell Sir Amik Varze...

* * *

_Sorry for the abrupt stop. I won't be writing anymore due to a certain problem I am having. I'm not at liberty to say this most peculiar problem. So, this might be the last chapter you will be seeing forever. "MIGHT" Well, See ya._


	21. Chapter 21: Is this the end?

_I am not exaggerating, I am dead serious. The 'Problem' will cause me to stop writing, but I am just not sure about the specific date or time. If you guys are wondering what problem it is, you guys can PM me. Do not ask on review. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Is this the end?**

As we walked down to the courtyard, Sir Amik Varze had already informed all of the squad. Most of them had already left to do their patrolling. We met Sir Amik Varze, and he told us to get ready for battle. ETA is three hours. He asked us to follow a white knight to the armory, where we could could get equipped.

There were weapons ranging from swords and spears. All of them seemed to have one color. White. Most of us wore white armor, except for Crystal and Ballbags32. Crystal wore a blue mage robe, and Ballbags32 wore leather armor. Out of nowhere, the armory window burst opened, blowing cold wind in. A white knight quickly closed it.

It took us 13 minutes to get prepared. The other knights left to guard the castle. All we had to do now was wait for the right moment. Sir Amik Varze walked into the armor, with weird equipments.

"Here, these are claymores. Plant them near the entrances, where the enemies don't see them. Don't worry, we can't step on them, because they won't detonate from bright colors, such as white. If an enemy steps on this, Kablam!" He handed us the claymores. They were light, but I didn't know how to plant them.

"Stick the sharp end to the ground and it should activate. A small green light should indicates it has been planted. A small red light indicates that it has not been planted properly. and a yellow one indicates an enemy is nearby." I kept them in my bag, there were 10 in total. There were five of us, so fifty all together. We left the white, creamy colored castle and headed towards the north entrance. Guards were on high alert, and on their toes. All of their swords were sharpened.

"Sir, permission to plant claymores here." Syafei9 said. The guards looked at us.

"Who gave you those claymores?" A guard asked.

"Sir Amik Varze." I answered

"Permission granted." I planted five on one side, and Crystal planted another five on the other side. As I was planting, I noticed a broken wall, beside the bank. No guards were guarding there. I pointed to Mainiac97 and Ballbags32 to plant some over there. They all nodded and dashed there. I looked up, there was a beautiful arch, made out of white bricks. One of them slipped out and fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, we need to fix this arch, the marble bricks are falling apart." An archer called out from the top wall. Mainiac97 and Ballbags32 returned in the flash. I noticed small green dots from the distance, there shouldn't be any problem since they were planted in the snow. Now, we need to attend the south entrance.

We walked past the bank, a huge building with dwarfs in them, and finally, we came up to the south entrance. Fewer guards were guarding here, since the black knights will be coming from the north. I finished up my claymores, so did Crystal. Ballbags32 and Mainiac97 saw a small opening west from here, they ran up to it and planted all their claymores. All was set, we need to wait and see if it works.

All of us assembled at the Falador square, shivering in the cold. The tree had to be removed for the time being to prevent any damage. The wooden gate was closed, guards were in and out of Falador. The guards outside needed to prevent the incoming wave from entering Falador. An archer called out.

"Ready!" All archers lined up on the wall, and it started to snow. "Draw!" All the archers pulled their arrows and prepared. I could feel the ground shaking. "Fire!" All the archers released their arrows. Ballbags32 was eager to fight. Mainiac97 was calm, he got his eyes focused on the big wooden gate. I heard yelling and screaming from the other side. An archer got shot in the chest and he fell off the wall. When he landed, his head exploded on impact.

I got ready, so did everyone else. The guards in the vicinity were nervous, cold sweat ran down their cheeks. The snow fall got heavier, and the cold breeze got colder. The place was getting foggier and foggier. A blizzard was approaching. There was a massive smack on the wooden door, that got us off out feet. A pile of snow fell from the door's edges as they tried to enter. I quickly left the post and ran to the wall. As I climbed, the scream of agony got louder. I reached the top and peered over.

They had a massive wooden, door breaking contraption. Four wheels, made out of wood, and a big pillar was hanging horizontally on it. It smashed the door, weakening it every minute. I got back down from the wall to inform the others.

"They have a massive contraption that is used to smash the door down. We need to destroy it!" I yelled. Some guards gasped, some guards ran but most of them were hyped and ready for battle. Most of the guards were untrained men. So they won't live for long, unless they are lucky. The contraption made a small hole on the door, some black knights entered through it, but was quickly killed off. Most of the archers from the castle shot through that small hole.

The hole got bigger, and the door was slowly breaking down, all of us were waiting for the right moment.

(Heart beat sound)

"Sin!" *Boom!* Explosions were everywhere, next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I was slowly dragged to cover, as the archers finished some of the black knights. I was confused, what just happened? Everything was crazy, blood spilled everywhere.

"Sin! Sin! Get up!" Syafei9 pulled me up, Ballbags32 were shooting the black knights. Something was odd, there was a small spark when Ballbags32 shot the arrow. The moment the arrow hits a black knight, he was quickly ignited into flames. What was going on?! The siren was on, clanging of swords were ringing in my ears.

Crystal shot multiple air strikes and water strikes on the black knights. Mainiac97, Syafei9 and I ran into the battle zone. The black knights were pouring in from the north entrance, the contraption was destroyed, it shouldn't be a problem. A lot of explosions were coming from the entrance. Looks like the black knights fell for a trap. Behind me, Sir Amik Varze joined the group. All of us fended off the oncoming wave. All of our combat level raised.

We grew stronger, and they grew weaker. The blizzard came, it was hard to see. Only shadows and shapes were visible. I heard a yell from behind, I quickly dodged a surprised attack. He missed and I kicked him in the butt. He fell to the floor, and I stabbed him in the gut. The blood slowly stained my sword, and my mind, as I grew stronger, my mind was slowly going out of control. Sapphire's darkness was still in me. I can't let it control me.

I continued to kill, murder...manslaughter!!! (Sorry) Waves after waves of enemies came, the numbers slowly descends, we grew tired of this war. They just kept on coming. A thought slowly occurred. There were less blood and normal. Some of the enemies corpses had no pool of blood. Could it be? Another ignited black knight ran around screaming. Were we killing fakes? Could it be that...I stepped on a corpse and it exploded into a pool of water.

"Damn it. It was all a trick! They wanted us to be tired." The gang quickly knew what I was thinking. I turned to face the north entrance. I still couldn't see much, but something dark was approaching. Sir Amik Varze was standing beside us, breathing heavily through the cold. This isn't good. They have more, and they are going to give it to us. Hard.

"Elites! Argh!" An archer got shot thorough the neck, blood spilled all over. This is madness! This is Falador! All of us ran to fight the elites. Some Partisans joined us. An elite eyed me and tried to chop me up with his black 2h. I jumped to the side, but he managed to leave a small wound on my arm. While he was trying to regain position, I stabbed him in the knee. My sword got through his armor. I pulled it back and chopped off his head.

He is good, he is fast, he is dead. A pile of bones lay there, no armor, no coins, nothing. I tried to move, but I couldn't, my feet was frozen. Ice slowly ran up my leg, what is this? I was quickly frozen. A black knight noticed me and had a good opportunity. He swung his sword, but my body quickly melted into a pool of water. He missed and accidentally stepped on my water form. The water ran up to him and covered him.

It slowly hardened, and I was in control of the black knight. Thank you emotes! I ran up to an unsuspecting enemy and stabbed him senselessly. The elites were confused and tried to stop me, by eliminating me. I quickly got out of his body and turned to a small puddle. I can't control anymore people. An elite killed the black knight. Phew. I got back to ice form, and then back to normal.

"Hahaha!" A vary familiar laugh was heard. Everyone stopped, even the black knights and the elites. Up on the north entrance arch, Sapphire appeared.

"What a nice surprise." She had her hand outstretched. All the black knights and elites exploded into a pool of water. She clenched her fist and all the pool of water gathered, forming up. She snapped her finger and it solidified. It was a giant black armored ogre. It roared at us, saliva went flying. Sapphire jumped on the ogre. The ogre took the left over giant wooden door and used it as a club.

"This is bad." Mainiac97 said. The ogre eyed me me and roared. He smashed the club on the ground in front of me. All of us were sent flying back. I smashed a marble statue before stopping. I got up, but somehow, my body was weaken. The hit took away 18 hit points. I was left with seven more. I got up, and Sir Amik Varze ran up to me.

"Is this the end?" He asked.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I answered.

The ogre threw his club, there was no escape, I couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. Is this really the end? The club hit me and I was sent flying, crashing into the castle. A human mark was left on the marble wall. I fell off the wall, and landed on the bridge, leading to the castle.

I could hear my own heartbeat. My head grew heavy and my eyesight grew dim. I coughed out blood. Everything turned black...

* * *

_Will Sin and gang defeat the ogre? Will Runescape stop making useless updates? Will the 'Problem' I am having cease? (Probably not.) Well, all of you will have to wait and find out. See ya_!™


	22. Chapter 22: The Note

_Uploaded using my friend's comp. I think this is my worst chapter yet. Nothing special goes on here._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: The note

I felt a slight tap on my neck, I quickly woke up, breathing heavily. The bottom of my lips were bloodied. I tried to get up, but my lungs hurt. I stabbed the sword on the ground to push myself up. Everyone was fighting, but Syafei9 and Sir Amik Varze were out cold. Crystal kept firing water strikes at the ogre. Mainiac97 was avoiding the blows the ogre gave. Ballbags32 was shooting from afar and arrows struck the beast. Who was the one that tapped my neck? I looked back, Copper goblin stood there, looking at me.

He pointed towards the bottle, at the front of the barber shop. I squinted my eyes, and it was a bottle of tonic. I limped my way down the snowy path, my wound opened and the coldness barrages it continuously. I clutched on the ripping pain I had and continued to limped. Sapphire saw me at the corner of her eyes, and ordered the beast to attack me. The beast picked up a handful of snow and threw it at my. Felt like smashing onto a brick wall. I was blown off my feet and crashed right beside the tonic.

I extended my arm and got hold of the bottle. I opened it and turned it, so the lid faced my mouth. Nothing came out. I shook it a bit, but still nothing. I looked closer, the water had turned into ice. I threw the bottle out of rage and it smashed onto a barber sign. I couldn't get up now. My sword is out of my hand and I have nothing to use, to support my weight. I looked up in the sky, the snow dropped on my face. Copper goblin flew across the sky, tackling the ogre with his cape.

The ogre lost balance and fell to the floor, flipping Sapphire off its back. Copper goblin landed beside the fallen beast. Sapphire looked at Copper goblin with dagger eyes. She yelled and charged at him, staff raised up high. The ogre slowly melted into a puddle of water, slipping Sapphire off her feet. She fell and got knocked unconscious. I gave a sigh of relief to see Copper goblin helping us. Mainiac97 saw my condition and quickly rushed to help me. He took out a bottle of tonic and passed it to me.

I shook the bottle, and I could hear the contents. I drank it and grimace. The taste was very bad. Bitter and my throat felt like it was dying. My body slowly healed, but other wounds have to be treated by hand. The people left their houses to look around. They cheered happily for our victory. Mainiac97 got hold of my arm and placed around his shoulder, supporting my weight. Crystal rushed to us, so did Ballbags32. Mainiac97 left me in the pub to get my wounds treated, while he wake the others up.

Ballbags32 sat beside me and took a long sigh. I could see string marks on his index finger and thumb. He must have fought really hard. A medic came in the pub and treated my wounds. It stung so bad, I could feel the doctor loosing patience with me. Mainiac97 recovered my sword in the white blanket of snow. How could he possibly do that? The sword was like camouflaging with the snow.

"I have my ways." He snickered. There were bandage everywhere on my body. I looked similarly like a mummy. Syafei9 walked in the pub, rubbing his sore head, moaning in pain.

"What seems to be the problem?" A medic asked.

"Well, it seems, everything on my inside, wants to be on the outside. Look, I'm no doctor, so I don't know." Syafei9 collapsed on a chair and looked at me. "Well, look who's awake."

"Relax Syafei9, he helped us too okay." Crystal said.

"Hmph, we were almost killed..." Syafei9 mumbled. I wondered if the guards were going to arrest Copper goblin. I hope not. He just saved our butts. He should earn a medal, instead of handcuffs. I stood up and walked up stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Crystal asked. I pointed upstairs.

"I am going to sleep, my body needs to recover." I answered.

"Oh, okay, me too." Crystal walked up the stairs with me. She walked in her room and shut the door. We had to have separate rooms, our previous big room had been occupied by outsiders.

As I walked past our old room, I heard mumbling. I lay my head on the door and held my breath.

"No you numb nuts! They will find it, we need to write a code, which only we know." I coughed as I couldn't hold my breath long enough. My lungs were hurt pretty bad. I quickly ran around the corner and hid. I heard the door opened and it closed back a few seconds after.

"Must be some random person passing by." I heard one of the guy said. I unlocked the door and walked in my room. I quickly collapsed on the bed, with my bag still on my back. I shut my eyes and the only thing in my head was, music.

_I was standing on a lonely road. Miles away from those I love. A lightning cracks the sky, and something shook in my pants pocket. I took it out and it was the wilderness device. The number was increasing every second. Revenants flew past me, ignoring my presence. Something dark was approaching. It was human, I knew it from the dark figure. The fog cleared and Sapphire stood on the other end of the road. The evil grin on her face told me something bad was going to happen. What other trick does she have up her sleeve? (If she has sleeves...)_

_She began laughing, laughing out loud. Thunder boomed the sky, and lighting flashes before my eyes. Revenants formed up behind her and some circled around me. I had my sword, but not my shield. I brandished my sword and got ready for an attack. A revenant dashed from behind, I quickly turned and swung at its middle, killing it half. A revenant orc beated its chest and swung a punch at me._

_I took the hit, and it almost drained all my life points. It was shocking to see a mere punch could do so much damage. I was sent off my feet and landed on a dead tree. I tried to get up, but my arm got impaled by a sharp branch. Everything goes black for a moment. A lightning flashes the whole area twice, and something I saw made me shiver._

_There were millions, if not, billions of dead corpses on the ground, littered everywhere. Some of them were moaning, some of them were crawling towards me. I pulled myself off the tree, and my arm bled profusely. I held my white longsword on my left hand. Something terrifying appeared behind Sapphire. It was a ghost, mouth wide open, hair spiked all over its head, white eyes, no pupils, rope marks on wrists and ankles. It was wearing an old worn out robe._

_The ghost flew over a moaning corpse and killed it completely. I was panicking. Sweat ran down my cheeks like tears. I looked around and no escape. The ghost float nearer and nearer every second. "Shit, what to do?" I thought, as my legs was starting to weaken. The ghost was moaning, hand outstretched trying to get me. I shut my eyes as the ghost grabbed my face._

"Argh!" It was dream, it was all a dream. I heard static, and slight breathing. I slowly turned my head to the left and my eyes widened. The ghost was there, looking at me. It slowly lifted it's hand and tried to grab me. I rolled off the bed and dashed towards the exit. I stumbled and quickly got back up. I tried to turn the door knob, but it was jammed. I began pulling the door continuously trying to break it, but it did no good.

I felt a cold touch on my shoulder, my health was draining every one second. My vision grew dim, I avoided the ghost's touch and stood in a corner. The ghost moaned and floated towards me. There was a knock on the door. The ghost faded away quickly.

"Sin, are you alright? What's going on in there?" Crystal knocked on the door. "Could you please open this door?" I was breathing heavily. I need to make an excuse. No one will believe a ghost story like this.

"Um, yeah, just a little shook up from the last fight. I'm alright." I wiped the sweat off my face and opened the door. Crystal was standing on the other side.

"So, what happened? I heard screaming and crashing." She looked at the bed, pillows and bed sheet were sprawled all over the place.

"Oh, those? I was just shocked and my pillows were flying everywhere."

"Okay, I hope you are feeling slightly better." She said. I had been sleeping for five hours. It was dark outside, I could hear the crickets and owls.

"Well, if you are hungry, we could go eat or something." I said.

"That would be lovely." She smiled. She walked back to her room to get ready. I walked in the bathroom and changed clothes. The bandages were still on my body. I gussied up and left the room. I wore some normal clothing with a maroon jacket. I left my bag in the bed room, with my leather belt.

Both of us walked downstairs to the pub. We occupied a table and chair. We sat there and looked at the menu. Some were expensive, and some were cheap. A waitress came and took our orders.

"So, have you called your little sister? She haven't heard from you for a very long time." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, this morning. She was thrilled to hear my voice. She called you a few weeks back, do you remember? What did you tell her? Did you tell her I was captured?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't tell her. I couldn't bear to make her sad." I said.

"Well well well, look who's here at this time." Ballbags32 saw us and sat with us. His bow was on his back, same goes with his arrows.

"Nice quiver, where you bought it?" I asked.

"Oh, some noob offered it to me for a very cheap price. Cost 50 gp." By the looks of the leather and quality, I think that was the perfect price for it.

A waitress came to our table with our ordered food. The waitress asked Ballbags32 if he would like anything. Ballbags32 shook his head.

"Pretty tough battle today eh Sin?" He said. I nodded my head as I munched on my food. A guard ran past some tables and spoke with the bartender. The bartender quickly pointed to this table. I choked on some bits of the food. The guard huffed and puffed.

"She has escaped!" He yelled.

"Who? Who escaped?" I asked. I was completely perplexed.

"Sapphire! She has escaped!" My heart stopped for a moment. Crystal and me quickly ate our food, I paid the bill and ran to the white knights castle, to meet Sir Amik Varze. When we reached there, he had his hands on his chin, thinking. Syafei9 and Mainiac97 came in the room afterwards.

"H-how?" I spoke. Everyone looked at me. Sir Amik Varze tossed a piece of folded paper. I quickly caught it and unfold it. It was written, by Sapphire.

"Our best bet is that, she will be attacking this city. This piece of paper will tell us her moves, if we can solve it." Sir Amik Varze said. I began reading it.

I can be cut, I can be sold, I'm shiny but I'm not gold.

The sun will be in the sky, where all the birds fly by.

You will get your next letter, when all the characters are better.

I thought about it for a second.

"I can be cut...shiny but not gold...Aha!" I just thought of the answer. Everyone looked at me. "Gems could be cut and sold, it is shiny, but it's not gold! The only place that sells these are?" I asked. Sir Amik Varze's eyes widened.

"The gem shop, just south of the west bank!" Sir Amik Varze said. I read the second line. Could it be the time of the attack? And what does it meant, in the last line?

"Hey, I know the exact time." Mainiac97 said. He took the paper and read it again. There's going to be a Christmas event in Falador, and a small blimp will be flying by. The event starts at three in the afternoon. Could that be the answer?" He said.

"Brilliant! 3 pm at the gem shop." A guard said. I can't think of the last answer, but I needed to know, what's her motive. Well, we got the time and location, that shouldn't be a problem. Sir Amik Varze thanked us and told us to take plenty of rest. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping back in my own room. It was dark outside, the snow was cold over my shoe. The Christmas tree was set up and prepared. All lights and accessories were put up. I turned back to look at the castle.

Some guards were putting up lights and other stuff on the castle. I smiled and walked around Falador for a while. I looked around and the place was filled with colorful lights. I sighed, because we can't celebrate Christmas. Damn Sapphire. I thought of something.

Sapphire wanted to steal gems tomorrow, because everyone will be distracted by the event. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Hmph, smart move." I said.

* * *

_There is 30% chance I will write a christmas special. So don't count on it. See ya!©_


	23. Chapter 23: A Christmas Event? Part 1

_Hi people! I know very little of the Christmas event in runescape, or the real life Christmas. (I don't celebrate it, sorry.) So this story may seem odd, and weird in some way. My fault. I added a little something in this story, hope you guys or gals like it! Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: A Christmas Event? (Part 1)

I woke up, sleeping on a bench in Falador park, body half covered with snow. Did I really slept in the snow? I yawned and shivered. An old knight walked up to me with his nice warm cup of tea. His monocle was fogged up by the cold. He handed me his cup of tea. He smiled and sat down beside me. I cleaned myself off the snow and took a sip of the nice warm, sweet cup of tea.

"So young chap, what brings you ere' in this cold winter?" He asked, while wiping his monocle with a small napkin. I took another sip on the cup of tea. I could feel its warmth running through my body, it felt good. "Are you ere' for the Christmas event? Don't you have room?" He asked. His armor was shining white, reflecting part of the snow on the ground. He was old, I knew it by the wrinkles on his face. When he smiled, it felt like all his worries ran away.

"Well, I do have a room, but, I'm too afraid to enter it." I gulped. He looked at me a broke into a laughter. He was laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. He smacked me hard on the back and calmed down. I gave a puzzled look. He smiled back at me, holding back his laughter.

"I had never heard such thing from a mighty adventurer, like you." It was obvious that he wont trust a ghost story. I thanked him for the tea and left the park. I walked by a frozen pond, I took a quick look at it. My own reflection reflected back at me. I heard rustling of snow from behind. I turned and I was pelted with a snowball.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" I yelled. Syafei9 laughed and pelted another snowball at me. I quickly grabbed it and crushed it with one hand. I gave him a serious look. Syafei9 stopped laughing instantly. He got his guard down. I had a small part of snowball left, I threw it at his face. It hit him, and he lay on the floor, dazed. I looked down at him and smiled. I reached out my hand, and he grabbed hold of it. I pulled him up and laughed. The faint sound of music could be heard. It was leading to the Falador Square. Both of us headed there in a hurry.

Everyone was laughing and talking in the square, the christmas tree stood in the middle of the square, proud and tall like a statue. There was a big clock nearby, it was 10:34 am. The real event in Falador don't start until 3pm. Sir Amike Varze got my attention by patting me on the back.

"I heard there's some strange noises in Draynor. Would you mind checking it out for me? Don't worry, Sapphire won't come until 3 pm. You have a lot of time." He said. He wore a nice santa hat. I wanted one too. I heard people whispering as they passed by, something about million gold coins.

I contacted Crystal via friends tab and she responded. She was headed towards Draynor with Ballbags32 and Mainiac97. I told them to meet Syafei9 and me at the bank. Now the only things I needed was my bag and my leather belt, that I left at my room. I asked Syafei9 to accompany me while I retrieve them. I crept slowly to my own room and opened the door stealthily. Syafei9 was wondering what the heck I was up to.

"Uh, could you quicken this up?" He said. I jumped as he shocked me. I quickly grabbed my bag and leather belt and left the room. I shut the door with a loud bang. I sighed and left the corridor. As we were walking down the staircase, I saw it. I saw the ghost. It was staring at me, with blood thirsty eyes through the handrails. It gave me goosebumps. I just stood there paralyzed. Syafei9 tugged me and the ghost faded away. He looked at the direction where I was facing, he thought I was staring blankly into space.

We left Falador through the south entrance. We were walking down the normal route, avoiding the highwaymen. One spotted us, but didn't bother to attack us. Maybe we were strong enough to walk past the highwaymen, without being attacked. As we walked closer to Draynor, it became colder than before. I met the others in the bank. I had to withdraw and deposit some items. I greeted the banker who was a lady, who wore the normal gray suit, but this time, with a red santa hat. She smiled at me and said Merry Christmas. I smiled back at her.

"What would you like to do?" She asked.

"I would like to access my bank please." I responded. She nodded and took out a piece of paper. I wrote down my name and bank pin. She verified it and took out a box. My bank, I have not seen it for a long time. There was nothing much in it. Some bucket, a fishing net, bronze hatchet, tinderbox and some new comer items. I just realized I had little money with me. The guy with the black hood stole my 200 money pouch. That jerk. I deposited my money and I had 156 gp in the bank.

I removed my armor and wore the normal winter clothing. After I was down fiddling around with my bank and my items, I had...

**Normal winter clothing, white sword & shield, leather belt with nothing in it.**

My bag was empty, so I could fill in as much items as want. I was done, now, we had to investigate the weird noises. We walked around Draynor for nearly 15 minutes in the cold, and we discovered a nicely carved wardrobe. Red wood with gold door knob. It was shaking. The door burst open and a big blizzard blew out of it. All of our hair were messed up. I checked the back of it, but there was nothing ordinary about it.

"Guys, what do you think?" I asked. No answer. I looked around the wardrobe and no one was there. The door was opened. I peered through and I was quickly sucked in. I landed face first in the snow. My mouth was filled with it. I spitted some out and looked around. Tables, lights, tents, ice statues were everywhere. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Could this be a dream? I saw the gang up front and joined them.

"Woah, look at this!" Ballbags32 pointed to an icy, cool fountain. I touched the surface and it felt like a million pin needles poking your finger. I pulled it back quickly and sucked the pain out. Someone appeared from behind us.

"Welcome to the Christmas event! I am the Ice Queen, nice to have you join the party." She said. She was old, but not really old. She had cool blue skin, and a beautiful ice tiara on her head. She smiled to us and lead the way. Her nice furry coat looked fluffy. She pointed us to a table. All of us sat down.

"So Sin, are you up to Sapphire's challenge?" Ballbags32 asked. I wasn't really sure. I can't answer that question. The Ice Queen returned, terrified. She ran to us.

"Oh dear, Nick is gone!" She yelled. Her eyes began to water. Nick? Who the hell is Nick?

"Who's Nick?" Syafei9 asked.

"It's Santa. His name is Nick." Mainiac97 answered.

"How did you know that?" Crystal questioned. Mainiac97 smiled.

"I went to last year christmas event." He answered.

"Yes, you helped me return my son Jack Frost." The ice queen reminded.

"Do you know who captured Ni- Santa?" I asked. There must be a clue or a trail somewhere.

"Yes, the old scrooge who lives east of here might have captured him. Your best bet is to check it out first." She said. As I looked around, I couldn't take my eyes off the nice scenery. Snow flakes dropped from the sky, people throwing snowballs into each other. The brightly colored christmas tree in the corner.

"Lets go Sin." Everyone was waiting by the east gate. There was a warning sign. It was a normal red circle, no fill, and red line drawing diagonally across it. Mainac97 pushed the iron gate open and it creaked. We were entering Scrooge's territory. In front of us, lay the big mansion. All of us walked past a pine tree, and a small imp spoke to us. It was blue, frozen blue.

"Hello mate, name's Freddie, looks like you want in?" He said. He jumped on my shoulder and sat on it. "The old scrooge ate' havin visitors on christmas. He will chew ya and spit ya out like meat." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't care, we are saving Ni...Santa no matter what." I responded. Ballbags32 opened the gigantic gray door. It revealed the inside of the mansion. Ni...Santa was caged in the center of the room. All of us quickly ran up to him. I looked at the lock. It's a normal lock, no complicated devices.

"Oh, this is bad, the queen must be worried about me." Ni...god damnit, I need to stop saying his name. Santa! Is obviously sad about this. Out came scrooge from a room. He stared at us before saying anything.

"What the! What in blazes are ya kids doing here! And what is that imp doing in my house!?" He yelled. His face grew redder and redder. Felt like it was going to explode. I heard it happened once, I hope I won't have to see it in real life. He pointed at us and began yelling.

"Leave my property at once! I will not have anybody spoiling my christmas!" He said. He marched up stairs. All of us looked at each other. Each of us just shrugged. The imp tugged on my pants.

"Ey, look here, the old scrooge is going to waste his christmas time in bed. Isn't that, a little rude? Plus, his breath stinks!" The imp implied. I had to agree. We had to do something to save N..Santa! "Maybe we could scare him? That will make him think twice!" The imp added.

"What? Why would that ever work?" Mainiac97 said.

"If we could tell him all the christmas he has wasted, maybe he will think twice and start celebrating! That way, he could release Santa!" The imp jumped around, his striped scarf looked like it was going to fall off.

"What costume do we have? And what kind of ghost could we scare him with?" I asked. The imp snorted. "We have everything we need right ere'. Get me some bedsheets, chains and some needles and thread." The imp demanded. "We shall be the Christmas of the past!" The imp laughed.

"Why past?" Santa asked.

"I dunno, seems for fun..." His words trailed off. "Find out about the past of the old scrooge would ya? I and this two big guys here, will plan everything." The imp was talking about me and Mainiac97.

Crystal was in charge of past research, while Ballbags32 and Syafei9 was in charge of looking for clothings. A few minutes has passed and Crystal returned first. She was shocked.

"The scrooge was the queen's first lover! It was around thirty to forty years ago, I can't remember." She said, breathing heavily. I bet she ran back and fourth, getting information. Ballbags32 and Syafei9 came back with some bedsheets and chains. Now, it was time for the scaring!...

**Preparing up...Loading, please wait.**

We entered the room, Mainiac97, Freddie and me. The scrooge was sleeping on his bed, a loud creak woke him up. He turned and looked at us. He got up. There was no sign of fear in his eyes.

"What ridiculous clothings you both are wearing, don't you know Halloween's over?" He snapped. "Plus, aren't those clothing I used last time, as a bed sheet? And the chains I used was for hanging the candle lights!" He got off the bed and stood up. Mainiac97 and I looked at each other. We were wearing a white full robe with hood and some chains on it.

"No, these aren't what you see right now, these are different clothings." Mainiac97 said it with a creepy voice. I nearly laughed at his performance.

"Oh yeah, what does those chains represents?!" He demanded.

"For me, these chains reminds me of my sins. How heavy it was. That's why, they call me...Sinlimitless!" I added. _(Limitless = No limit. Sin + No limit =...Pwned.)_

"How about you? What does your chains represents?" He asked Mainiac97.

"These chains represents the sanity I leave to people. How they go insane. Sometimes, they call them, a maniac!" He laughed evilly. His acting skills was starting to creep me out.

"Bah! Off with you, you are just nothing but annoying ghosts, If you don't leave, I will do something really drastic!" He threatened. We just stood there, looking at him. He smiled. "You asked for it." He began summoning up a blue light in his palms and he smoldered them together. He released them, and a bright flash of light filled the room for a second. Nothing happened.

"You did nothing!" Mainiac97 pointed at the old scrooge.

"Oh really? I suggest looking at the feast yourself." He added. He went back to bed.

"Maybe we should check the feast out!" Freddie said. Both of us agreed and ran down the stairs. We informed others to meet us at the feast. I hope nothing really drastic happened...

* * *

_I hope you guys like that chapter! I do! Part two will be coming up soon, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks to the peoples who encouraged me to write a Christmas special. Couldn't do it without you guys! See ya!™_


	24. Chapter 24: A Christmas Event? Part 2

_Um, been hectic on my side lately, and can't produce a decent chapter, so yeah. My bad. I hope you enjoy! Didn't have much time to plan since school is around the freakin corner! So, been very busy preparing clothes, books and etc. Hope you all understand! Not as good as Mainiac97's chapters, but, as long as its something! Teehee!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: A Christmas Event? Part

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, the wind continually barrages my face with icy cold snowflakes. As we reached the table, I was out of breath. Everyone in the area of the feast table looked fine, but something mysterious happened. One by one the people at the feast were frozen with ice fire, or fire ice. Whatever you want to call it. The little boy was the first one to be frozen. Slowly, one by one, other people were frozen. We weren't affected, I guess it must've worked on people at the feast.

We was shocked. We didn't know what to do. We tried pouring a bucket of water over them, but nothing happened. We tried countless of times, and thought of giving up, until the icy cold fountain was in the corner of my vision. I stared at it for a moment, thinking of plan. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with the frozen water. I poured it on the boy, since he was the youngest and the first person, to be frozen. The fire was doused out, but nothing happened. The icy fire continued to lit up.

As long as they aren't burnt, we should be okay. Syafei9 poured it on the last person, and it worked for some odd reason. It was the cook. I walked around the area, remembering the pattern. First was the boy, next was the ice queen's son, I didn't know his name, for some odd reason, and last was the cook. I reversed the pattern and everyone was free at last. The boy, however, broke his leg.

He was frozen in an odd position, once he was free, the broke his leg in the landing. He threw a tantrum, and yelled out. "I want my presents! This is horrible I want my presents!" He threw his fists up in the air. Freddie tugged my pants.

"Hey, any ideas to free Santa?" I said.

"Yeah, if the ghost of Christmas past doesn't work, want to try the present?" He smiled. Mainiac97 and I looked at him, with a bewildered look. "C'mon, I got a great idea for this, but I have no time to tell you. He said and ran off to the courtyard of Ebenezer Scrooge's mansion. Mainiac97 and I chased him in the cold, past the iron gate and down his courtyard.

We entered the mansion and wore our ghost robes again.

**Loading...Please Wait.**

"Hmm *yawn*, wha-? You again! Don't you have enough?!" He was flared up with anger. I took a step forward.

"You have destroyed Christmas for many people, and for the ice queen. The feast is now destroyed." I said, in a low gruffy voice. Ebenezer snickered. "I am the ghost of Christmas present!" I said.

"Oh yeah, what is he supposed to be?" The scrooge pointed at Mainiac97.

"He is just the ghost of Christmas past. He just wanted to say something before he leaves." Mainiac97 took the spotlight.

"I know your past, I know your dealings with the ice queen, you used to be her lover."

"That was forty years ago, I don't care anymore." He yelled.

"Was it a sign of revenge? Hatred?" He asked. The scrooge tightened his grip on a pillow, I could see a slight of guilt and anger at the same time. Mainiac97 backed off and left the room for a while.

Freddie tugged my pants and whispered in my ear.

"_If you want him to give up, let's bring up someone whose Christmas has been ruined." _I nodded in agreement.

"I shall call upon a boy, whose Christmas you have ruined." Freddie conjured up an orange magical sphere and exploded with a bright white flash. Freddie was fine, and the boy was summoned. He looked at us and turned to look at Ebenezer Scrooge.

"You did this Mr Scrooge? I hate you!" He began to cry, small little tears ran down his red cheeks.

"This is your proof? You brought a spoiled brat, in my house, who wants presents for Christmas?! All of you leave now, before I chew you all like maggots!" He lay on his bed, and faced away from us. All of us left his room, in sadness. Freddie jumped on my shoulder and thinked.

"Any luck?" Ballbags32 asked. I shook my head. "Hmm, past, present...past, present." He repeated it several times. "Ah! Past, Present, Future! How does that sound?" He jumped. We decided to give it one last chance. Freddie asked Maniac97 and me to go upstairs, but we must not say a word.

The Scrooge was at his last line, he got off his bed and yelled at us, but we didn't say a thing. Scrooge gave a confused look. He yelled at us again, but we didn't respond.

"What is this, the ghost of Christmas future? This is insanity." I fisted the air, showing him I was angry. He moved back a little. "This stupid I am going to bed." He didn't move. Mainiac97 lifted both of his hands in the air, and bats flew out of him. Scrooge flinched and almost fell off. "H-how did you do that?!" Both of us looked at each other and nodded. We looked at Freddie, and he was prepared at what we were going to do.

We stood at the side and gave Scrooge a dramatic point, in the middle of the room. Freddie summoned up a gravestone, and the name appeared in the name tag. Ebenezer Scrooge was sweating and we decided to leave. "Wait, I am sorry, I don't want to end it like this." We continued to walk to the exit. "Please, i'll do anything!" We ignored him and continued to leave. "I'll free Santa, and fix up the feast!" That was what we wanted to hear. We left for the door.

"That was intense." I sat on a small chair, I removed my hood and wiped off some sweat. "I can barely breath in this."

"Yeah, you said it." Mainiac97 left the room to see if Santa was okay. He rushed back into the room and informed us that Santa was free. All of us cheered and ran down to the feast. Out of the mansion, down the courtyard, pat the iron gate and there it was. Food was on the table, Santa was back on his feet, and everyone was enjoying the feast. A big juicy turkey, some salads, meat with egg on top, you name it!

We walked up to a hut, which the ice queen made and she was happy to see us. She pointed us towards Santa, if we wanted to claim the rewards. I couldn't wait. We all ran up to Santa and gave him a big hug.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you all for saving me! All of you have done your best! Each and everyone! I hope Ebenezer Scrooge had learned his lesson. I have left presents for you under the bright, colored christmas tree! He pushed us gently to the christmas tree, where loads of presents were there. I checked the tags and saw one of them, had my name on it.

**Sinlimitless**

**S.L**

I hope you have a happy, merry Christmas. May this present help you in your journey.

-Yours truly, Santa.

I ripped off the wrapper and opened the white box. In it was a candy cane, with a ribbon on it, a book of knowledge and 250 gold coins. I smiled and stuffed all the items in my bag, except for the book of knowledge. I opened it, and there was the contents. It has all the skills title, I flipped to other pages, but it was empty. I looked at the contents page and said out the number.

"Number six, Agility." The rest of the words faded out, except for '**6. Agility**'. I flipped to other pages and everything I needed to know about agility was there. I read a few pages and it really helped me a lot. I sat down at the feast table and continued reading it. I was at the last page and read the last line.

"Agility is a basic skill for traveling. It takes time to train, but always, worth it..." The book crumbled into dust in my hands, and the cold breeze blew it out of my hands. My Agility has raised to a level 3.

"Sin! Play us a song!" Crystal yelled out my name. She was clapping and Syafei9 was on a stage. It was set up, when I was reading the book of knowledge. I didn't know about it until now. Both of us were on the stage, a guy gave us a weird item. It was wooden, had six strings and made a very melodious tune. I strummed it, and it was beautiful. The thought of the air guitar emote popped in my head. This must be a guitar!

"This is weird, who made this?" Syafei9 whispered. I shrugged. Syafei9 began strumming randomly, and pressing the strings on the neck of the guitar. A few minutes later, we were playing a song. We both sang our hearts out, everyone was enjoying the great food, drinks and music. We both sat on a stool and played the wooden guitar. Everyone who had been running around, was quickly hyper. They continued to run around, served drinks and etc. Music, can do a lot of strange things to a human being.

It was 1:25. We were prepared to leave. Freddie couldn't come with us. The wardrobe was imp-proof. We said our thanks and goodbyes to everyone. We left via the wardrobe, and we were back at Draynor. Snow covered our coats. We walked back to Falador, killed a few highwaymen. This might be the best Christmas event I had ever experienced.

* * *

_Did you like that? I sure do! (Not really) Well, New Years Special is next. I will take my time (If I have any) for this chapter. Will Sin be able to defeat Sapphire in the next chapter? Or will he fall into the pit of darkness and die. Tune in next time on S.A.O.R_

_Next time on SAOR_

_No, no no no!_

_She blushed and kissed me._

_Ivan held a handful of diamonds and emeralds._

_The magician of Dark and Light!_

See ya!™


	25. Chapter 25: Crystal, welcome, to the

_I'm feeling stress at the moment. Enjoy this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 25: Crystal, welcome, to the dark side.

We walked casually down the path, looking around the area. The place was filled with trees, and soon after, we came up to a very tall tree. Looked very strong and sturdy. There was three of them in the area, near the Falador walls. Someone came running and pushed me aside, he began chopping the tree.

"This is my tree, go and chop your own!" This was his tree? Did he own it? I don't see any name written on it. An iron hatchet slipped out of his bag. The first thing I thought of, was to use it, to chop the tree down. I picked up the hatchet and pulled my arm back. My hatchet made contact with the tree, but my arm was blown back with such incredible force, I came crashing to a wall. A guard saw me and and raised an eye brow.

"Sin, are you alright?" Mainiac97 got me back on my feet. The woodcutter laughed and continued to cut his tree. "That, is a yew tree. Only a person, with level 60 woodcutting could cut it." Mainiac97 closed his stats book and stuffed it in his bag. A level 60, wow! Must've taken months to achieve that level.

I wiped the debris and dust off my clothes and continued to walked down the path, passing by the south gate entrance. How could a tree thrive in a condition like this? Snowy, cold and bitter. As we walked in, people were shoveling the paths, removing snow. The usual. The castle was neatly guarded by white knights. As we reached the town square, the wardrobe we saw in Draynor, had appeared in Falador square. Everyone was eager to jump in, and enjoy the great feast. We walked in the bank to drop off and withdraw some items.

I deposited my Christmas event items, the ghost robes, and some money. I withdrew my white sword and shield, my usual armor, no helmet because I wanted to be able to see clearly. I thanked the banker and left the bank. The gem shop I heard, was located behind this bank. I turned and face south. There was a stray path leading to a small house. I squinted my eyes and saw some guards guarding it. The rest had done their banking, I gestured them to follow me.

"So, are you ready for the battle? I am hyped man! I can't wait to shoot Sapphire in the heart!" Ballbags32 was grinning, ear to ear.

"Yeah, IF she have a heart." I said and chuckled. Ballbags32 took out his willow bow. I could hear his grip tightening on the smooth wood. Mainiac97 got his Scythe ready. How the hell he got that? Crystal juggled her runes in one hand, while me and Syafei9 held our swords tightly. Our shields behind our backs.

Sir Amik popped out of the blue and surprised us. He didn't mean it.

"Okay, woah! Sorry bout that. I have just talked to the owner, we want him to enjoy the Christmas event. We mustn't let any gems go missing and we don't want damage to the property, got it? The event will start in about a few minutes. What ever you do, do not loose attention." He patted me on the shoulder and ran back to the castle, to call in more reinforcements.

The temperature was cold, but I couldn't felt it for a moment. Must be the pressure...

_Somewhere deep in the wilderness..._

"_So, are you ready Crystal? If you fail, I will have your life." The dark knight captain said. He was holding a wine cup, filled with red wine. He was sipping on it and cackling maniacally._

"_I'll do what ever it takes, to have him dead sir." Sapphire said it in a seducing voice. She was close to the captain, close enough to smell blood._

"_Good, now, off with you, oh and take him along.." He snapped his finger and a man appeared from the shadow..._

_Back to Falador..._

"Hey, anyone's head is buzzing?" I asked puzzled, as there was a weird buzzing noise in my head. Slightly distorted and dizzy. It soon stopped a few seconds after, the event had started. The tree sparkled with lights, and it enlightened the whole of Falador. I took my gaze away from it's beauty and focused on the problem at hand. I saw the door to the gem shop opened. Could it be? Damn it!

I ran in, without thinking and without hesitation. The door was slightly opened, so I blew it off its hinges with a single kick. Sapphire was there, sitting on a nice, blue chair, with a black gem on her hand. Her black skirt was showing off her nice skinny legs, and her hair was neatly placed behind her shoulders, she looked at me seductively.

I stared at the black gem, which was emitting a slight glow. She gripped on it tightly and the glow was covered by her hand. Syafei9 rushed in and accidentally bumped into me, causing me to loose balance. I quickly regained it and she had disappeared. I looked around the gem shop, which was carefully organized.

From the cheapest to the most valuable gems. They were in a class cabinet, the height of my waist, I could see them lined up, sparkling like stars. I felt a slight tap behind my back.

"Hey hey, we are here to find Sapphire, not looking for the gem..." Syafei9 left the gem shop to inform the others. I walked to the chair, which Sapphire was sitting on. The chair was warm, I sat on it and there was a small gem shaped window just across the wall. It was placed above the door. I saw Sir Amik running in the shop, he was shocked to see the remains of a door on the floor.

"What is this? I already told you, we don't want to damage the property. Get outta here! She might be outside." I got my butt off the chair, and a piece of paper was at the corner of my eye. I picked it up and read it.

**The one you love, the one you hate.**

**She'll never ever be your date.**

"Wha- What?" I turned to the back of it, but nothing was written, just a blank piece of white paper. The image of Crystal was implanted on paper. Only I could see it., sense it, feel it. Could it be Crystal? I crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. I rushed out side and called out for Crystal.

"Crystal! Crystal! Not again! Crystal!" Someone tugged my arm.

"I'm here silly, what's wrong, found anything?" She said. I hugged her tightly. I don't want to loose her again. "Well, I'm going to look behind the shop." I let go of her. Something felt weird. The area was black all of a sudden, only Crystal and I were visible.

Why do I have a feeling, that I won't see Crystal again...I shook my head and Sapphire appeared on top of the gem shop. There was a man beside her. Short hair, his fringe covered his forehead, gray eyes, a long silver sword, and he wore leather clothings. He had a belt around his waist. He was looking at me, a weird gaze were upon his eyes.

"Hahaha! I finally obtained the gem!" Sapphire dug in her pocket and revealed a purple uncut gem. What was that thing?! I took my right leg forward. Ballbags32 loaded his bow and aimed at Sapphire. He was aiming at the uncut gem, and Sapphire, continuously switching back and forth.

She took out another gem, it was a black one. The one I saw before. She placed them in front of her eyes. She slowly brought them together and finally, both of the gems were combined. Was this even possible in the world of Runescape? What is this, some kind of a game?!

She laughed and darkness slowly took over the area. Soon after, it completely filled the streets. The sky was just a pitch of nothingness. I looked at Sir Amik Varze, who was standing there, looking shocked. I realized soon after, he was frozen, so as the other guards. Sapphire pointed at me, and the man beside her jumped off the roof and pinned me down.

A good thing I blocked his blow, I could have been dead there. I was holding my sword with two hand, while he held his with one. He gripped my neck and began to choke me. I could feel the every last breath, he was taking out of me. I gathered enough strength and pushed him back. He jumped a few feet back and rushed towards me.

He began swinging his sword at me, in every direction, angle and possible location. I just blocked all of his attack with my sword. I didn't have an opening to take out my shield. There was a black light aimed directly at my heart. It was coming from the gem. Sapphire tightened her grip and the beam of light became greater.

Something was happening to me. It was heavy, my heart felt like it was burning up. The pain was too intense, I gave out a loud scream. The man attacked Syafei9 and Mainiac97. Ballbags32 quickly rushed up to me. He touched my armor, and he jumped back in shock.

It was burning up. The beam of light got greater. I couldn't handle the pain. I was loosing hit points quick. I had to do something, but I couldn't move. I fell to my knees, my armor slowly got gray. I heard a loud scream from Syafei9.

Syafei9 was kicked by the chin and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Give me the gem!" Crystal jumped Sapphire from behind, both of them struggled to get hold of the gem. The beam of light lost its path, and the pain stopped. My armor got whiter again. I got up slowly and clutched my heart. I could hear the faint beating of it.

"Sapphire pushed Crystal off the roof and Crystal landed on white, soft snow. Sapphire aimed the gem at Crystal's heart and the light struck brightly at it. Crystal gave a shocked look, as the black light illuminated her heart, filling it with pure darkness. I ran up to Crystal to pull her out of the trouble, but it was too late.

The gem crumbled to dust and the light had filled Crystal with pure hate, and evil...

Crystal got up, faced down. Sapphire laughed.

"Join me Rapid_Crystal! Let us kill Sinlimitless and his gang, TOGETHER!" She yelled.

"Yes, master..." Crystal mumbled. She looked up and quickly blasted me with an earth strike. I was blown off, but I was quickly caught by Mainiac97. The man ran off and jumped on the roof, he stood beside Sapphire. Ballbags32 shot at Crystal but the arrows were reflected by a barrier.

"Crystal? Crystal! Listen to me, we are not your enemies, attack Sapphire!" Crystal looked at me instantly, but not with doubt, but with hate. She summoned up enough rune and blasted me with a fire strike. Fire covered my armor, and I could feel it eating my flesh. I rolled on the cold snow and it quickly died off.

Mainiac97 rushed up to Crystal and swung his scythe, but the barrier blew him off his feet. Sapphire laughed at this miserable fail and disappeared, with the man and Crystal. I punched the snow, in anger and frustration. Why must Crystal be the target, why can't it be me?! I punched myself in the head for the failures I had...

How am I able to get her back? No, no no no! I brought my knees close to my face and thought about it. Fire works blew up in the sky, the event resumed. I sobbed silently as the fireworks, covered the sound of my sobbing. Mainiac97 stood beside me and patted me on the shoulder.

"We will get her, I promise." He said. I wish it was easy. The area was back to normal as soon as the fire works blew up. Sir Amik and the guards weren't frozen anymore, everyone was dazed and confused. All of us returned to the castle and Ballbags32 told them what happened. Syafei9 had a nice shiner on his right eye and a broken chin.

I now know what it meant by **"You will get your next letter, when all the people are better."** It meant we had to be healed before we could get her next plan. Smart, but we will out smart you Sapphire...Someday, I will...(Fade to darkness and roll the credits!)

* * *

_Next chapter coming up. See ya!™_


	26. Chapter 26: The one and only truth

_I don't really know how to express emotion really well. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: The one and only truth

It has almost been five days since the capture of Crystal. No information on Sapphire yet. What is this world becoming to? The snow has stopped, green grass could be seen, and muddy earth could be felt.

"What do you think is going to happen to Crystal?" Ballbags32 asked, while munching happily on an anchovy sandwich. We were sitting at the park, with some food on the table. I just stared up in the sky, hoping it would suck me in and kill me instantly. That would be fun, at least it wouldn't hurt. I have been depressed and lonely for the past few days. I even ripped apart a pillow. I was becoming insane.

*Clunk* My head fell on the table. I kept knocking on it continuously. Syafi9 was shocked and quickly pulled me back. My forehead was bleeding slightly. I couldn't feel the pain. Mainiac97 passed me a delicious meat sandwich, I slapped it out of his hands. I got up and left the area. I wanted to be alone, just for a day. I know Crystal was going to be executed. She tried to kill Sapphire, and anyone who tried to do that, would be executed.

I left the park and took a walk outside of Falador. I left by the north entrance. I stuffed both of my hands in my pockets. My bag pouch rumbled. I ignored it for a moment. It continued to rumble, until I got sick of it. I dug in my bag and took out the friends tab.

"Hello?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Uh Sin? Is this a bad time?" It was Crystal's sister. Laura.

"Oh, no. How are you?" I asked, keeping my voice as normal as possible. She saw through my disguise.

"Look, tell me, what is going on with you?" She sounded scared, as though I was going to change into some kind of animal. "How is my sis? I have been trying to contact her for almost three days now and I can't seem to get through. So I decided to call you to see how things are hanging up." I sighed, different emotions ran through my head. Flashing like photos.

"She's..." A loud bang could be heard nearby. "Sorry, I got to go." I hung up and ran north down the path. The path slowly turned east. I stopped to look at the surroundings. The place was slowly covered with pointy trees. Evergreen, if I remembered. There was another bang nearby. It was down the forest of evergreens. I ran north, avoiding leaves, aggressive bears and squirrels. I stopped and nearly tripped on my own foot. There was a mysterious stone, in the middle of nowhere.

It was round, almost like a rune, except bigger! It has a crack in the middle of it and weird light were coming out of it. I heard a faint scream, it got louder and louder.

"Ahh!" Someone phased out of the mysterious stone and landed on me.

"Get off me!" I struggled and pushed him out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Woah dude, no need to get angry man..." He casually wiped off the grass which was sticking to his jacket.

He was tall, not taller than me, had a frizzy hair, green eyes, a maroon jacket which has a letter "J" on it and blue bermudas. He was standing in a very unorthodox positon.

"Like dude, what brings you here, on this spectacular day?" He asked. He kept a rune, which was on his hand the whole time.

"I um, I heard a loud bang, and decided to check it out. Were you the one causing all this?" I asked.

"Yeah man, there is this new skill called Runecrafting. Totally bogus dude!" He raised up his hands, wanting to hi-five me. "Well, my name is Jimmy, most people call me Jim." He smiled and shook his body as though he was laughing.

"Runecrafting? Could you teach me?" I asked.

"What? No way dude! But, there's this one wizard who might teach you. He name is Sedridor! I think you know him. If you came from Draynor, of course."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I walked away, without saying good bye.

"Hey, what is your name anyway?" He asked one last time.

"Sin, Sinlimitless." I left the evergreen area and was back on the path.

I'll need to pass the notes to Aubry and meet with Sedridor, about this new skill. By the looks of it, ad the name. It must be the skill for creating runes. I walked back to the Falador gate, and the friends tab rumbled.

"Hello?" I answered.

"..."

"Is anyone there?" I called out.

"..." Still no response. I heard a faint cackle. I quickly hung up. It rumbled again in a second.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Hey! That is not the way to speak to a lady!" Laura yelled back.

"Oh, shizz...sorry." I felt so bad.

"Where is my sis? Let me speak to her." I could still feel the anger in her voice, but it wasn't that much from before.

"She's been captured." I let the words tumble out of my mouth. I could imagine her, taking the shocking information.

"You got to be kidding right? This is a joke, right? Sin, stop kidding around!"

"She's been captured by Sapphire. An evil crazy magician, who has one known goal. It is to kill me."

"No, no way! We got to do something!" I heard her pre-cry breaths.

"Stay calm, I am going to do something." I hung up quickly. I didn't want to tell her more. I didn't want to break her apart anymore.

I saw Ballbags32 by the Falador north gate. He was aiming an arrow at me. What is this? He wants to fight me? He released his arrow, and it missed my face by inches. I heard a loud growl. I turned and there was a black bear. It fell to the floor and died, from that shot.

"Looks like you are loosing your touch. Fight me!" He said. He jumped to the back and got an arrow ready. This is going to be fun.

I took out my sword and shield. He shot two arrows at me, one aiming my gut, the other my head. I lifted my shield and blocked both of them. I lowered it down, and saw Ballbags32 running up to me, and three arrows were whizzing past my direction. One hit my arm, and the other missed by a few inches. The arrow stung my arm, but no real damage were taken.

Ballbags32 aimed and shot a very different arrow. It was blue, and small drips of liquid could be seen. It was coming fast, I had to do something. I blocked it with my sword. The arrow was stuck at the blade. I examined it. It was an ice arrow.

"Where the hell you got this?" I asked. He lifted a finger.

"No questions, unless you want to loose." He shot another three more. Time to go offense. I ran up to him, dodging the three icy arrows. I could feel the cool breeze, running past my ear. I struck him with my sword. He blocked it with his bow and pushed me back. He shot a normal arrow at me, and I got hit. This is going bad. I threw my shield away, and ran up to him, screaming in anger.

I lifted my sword and struck him down. He dodged the hit, but his bow string snapped. He gasped and looked at me. No archer should ever loose his bow. I said that to him. He smiled and and ran his hand along the string. It was quickly mended. I gave him a shocked look. He smiled, got up and loaded yet another different bow. I shut one eye, and focused the other at me.

Wind could be felt, leaves were stirring. He released the arrow, it was flying towards me. Faster than usual. This is my only chance. I raised my hand and faced my palm at the flying arrow. I conjured up a white ball and it flew out of my hand. It struck the arrow, breaking it into little pieces. Yes, I had an air strike with me this whole time. I ran out of runes, considering I brought only one of mind and air rune.

Ballbags32 felt his quiver and panicked. There were no more arrows left. He pulled his string and released it. Something sharp cut my cheek. I was bleeding. Was it Ballbags32? I turned behind and saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

**I am dark, I am damp.**

**Many people usually camp.**

**Where Hill giants don't need shoelace..**

**I am at the edge of the place.**

"What is that?" Ballbags32 peered over my shoulder. I passed him the note. "This must be Sapphire's next information, we need to inform Sir Amik immediately!" He ran down the path to Falador. I chased him down the path.

We reached the castle, we were waiting patiently in a room. There was two couches, two comfy chairs, a cabinet filled with armor, and a nice painting of a landscape. Sir Amik walked in the room, looking sad.

"It has been official. She has been executed." He said. Is that really the end?

"She has been a great magician, always helping."

"She always smiles...*Sigh*" Is this going to happen when I die? They talk about me in the past tense? Sin was this, Sin was that...I won't have it...

"_I won't have it..._" I mumbled. I was shaking, with emotions. Anger, sadness, depression and etc.

"Is something wrong?" Syafei9 asked me.

"I won't have it!" I yelled. I left the room, and the castle. I stood at the Falador square, looking at the Christmas tree. Some decorations where already removed. Some were left. I sighed. My friends tab rumbled.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hahahahaha!" That voice, it's familiar. I heard the real laugh somewhere in the area. I looked around, my friends tab still in my hand. I looked at the roof of the general store, and Ivan was there. He shot his crossbow, and the bolt struck my knee. I fell to the floor and clutched on it. I grimaced and yelled as loud as I could. Blood seeped out of my armor and stained the white polished metal. I yanked the arrow out and the stinging pain doubled. Ivan jumped off the roof and landed cool like.

He got his crossbow to my head and grinned. I got my hand outstretched.

"Time to die, loser!" He gave out a one final laugh...

"Argh!..."

* * *

_Next chapter coming up. See ya!™_


	27. Chapter 27: A New Year Special Part 1

_This is a new year special , I didn't write this one the exact date so i hope you enjoy and by the way , my friend is typing this._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: A New Year Special. Part 1**

_Stay tuned on this new year special, because there will be action, romance and tragedy. Someone may end up dying. A two part special, with a five page chapter each!_

"He got his crossbow to my head and grinned. I got my hand outstretched.

"Time to die, loser!" He gave out one final laugh...

"Argh! My hand!" A black spark covered his vambraces. He dropped his crossbow, and the trigger ended up being pressed. The bolt flew out and hit the Christmas tree, causing it to fall on one side. The tree landed and crashed onto the shield shop. The shield sign dropped and blocked the shop's door. The owner kicked open the door, and the sign came blasting out, hitting Ivan in the face!

He was dazed, he rubbed his sore head and looked at the mess he made. He laughed, he laughed and spun around, dancing like a mad man. He caused so much damage, for a single bolt. What a lucky son of a b...

"You alright?" Someone asked. I turned my head to look at the person. He was mysterious, he wore nothing but black, and a black cape. He had a mask, revealing only his eyes. He had a black top hat. He looked nice. He took out his hands, and I grabbed it. He pulled me up, and Ivan tackled me instantly.

"Where is your sweet heart now?" He made kissing noises. I got up and punched him in the lips. He flew back and he touched his mouth. He was bleeding, he didn't like that. He picked up the crossbow, which was near to his feet and loaded it with a bolt. The mysterious man ran up and stood in front of me.

He opened up his cape, blocking my sight. I heard Ivan screaming in pain, and agony. Gushy noises startled me. He stopped and released his cape. I saw Ivan on the ground, he was moaning, clutching his body. White and black sparks could be seen, running down his hands and legs. He was twitching, as though he had been shocked. I looked at the mysterious man. He tipped his black top hat.

"My name is Ghoulplay, nice to meet you." I shook his black, gloved hand. The gang walked up to me, and half way through, they saw the mess of the Falador Square. The guards took the moaning Ivan away for questioning. He may have a lead on Sapphire. Mainiac97 looked at my wound and was completely speechless. Blood was gushing out of it, and I didn't feel a thing. A few seconds after, the pain came back. I sat on the ground, and held my wound.

I clutched my fist and clamped my teeth, as Mainiac97 treated my wound. He was experienced with healing. He had been hurt countless of times. While he was treating my wound, he told me stories of his adventures, before he met us. All of us listened, it was very interesting. Something about a boy loving meat pie, a lovely young girl and etc.

He finished the treating and tapped the wound. I jerked away in pain, and he laughed. Ghoulplay assisted me to the pub, with the rest of the people. Mainiac97 will join us, as soon as he kept his healing items. As Ghoulplay was assisting me, I saw something shining in his belt. He looked at me and wondered what I was paying attention to.

"Oh, looking at this?" He pointed to the sparkling marble. I nodded. "This, is my marble wand. Helps me cast magic, with an extra zing!" He snickered. I gave an uncertain smile. I don't want to mess with him, considering what he had done to Ivan. He dropped me at the pub bar. I sat at the bar stool and ordered a beer. Maybe that will help me ease my pain. The lovely barmaid smiled, took out a beer glass and filled it with nice, cold beer.

"I'll have one too..." Ballbags32 sat beside me. "Good fight Sin." He was mentioning the battle before. The battle where I got the note from Sapphire. The barmaid laid the beer in front of us. I grabbed the handle, and took one big gulp out of it. It tastes bitter, but it hits the spot.

"Ahh! Nothing like good ol' beer." I said, and smacked the bottom of the beer glass down. Mainiac97 walked in the pub, hand slightly bloodied. The second barmaid pointed to the side of the pub. It was the restroom. I had already drank two cold glass of beer and wondered.

"Why did they call it the restroom? Is there anybody resting in that room?" I said. "Hic." I stopped drinking for a while, and the barmaid laid a glass of water in front of me. Ballbags32 kept on drinking. I know drinking was bad for archers. They need to keep their focus and accuracy. There was a calender nearby, it read.

**December 30th...**

The clock was 4:36 pm. Ghoulplay was checking his equipments. He took out his marble wand. It was beautiful. The marble had a shiny gloss, and the handle was made out of pure gold, with the carving of a long dragon. The tip at the bottom, was slightly blunt. A white knight walked in the room, looking around suspiciously. He didn't have a helmet on. His hair was spiky, and had blue eyes. He saw me and snapped his fingers.

"Sinlimitless?" He asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" I answered. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It read...

**Sinlimitless and gang, would you please come to the Falador prison cell at the east side, of the second floor block. Zack will lead you there.**

"Zack?" I repeated the word.

"Sh Sh sh! Don't say it out loud..." Everyone was already looking at us. "Follow me." He gestured. Mainiac97 came out of the restroom, already cleaned. He looked at me and I gestured him to follow. Zack lead us to the castle courtyard. He walked east and opened up the double wooden doors. There was a ladder, leading up stairs. We ascended it and left the room. We walked right and soon, the walls changed as we passed room, by room. The scene grew darker and more creepier.

The room we were in, was the prison room. There were two prison cells, a gray bricked wall, covered with bloody hand prints and scratch marks. Ivan was in one of them.

"I ain't telling you anything!" He rushed up to us and held the bar. He couldn't do anything to us. He was imprisoned.

"Tell us!" I retort. He humph and crossed his arms. I grabbed his neck and tried to pulled it out of the bars. Everyone flinched and quickly tried to stop me. I could hear him scream for his mother...The others stopped me and I soon calmed down. Grip marks could be seen on his neck. I smiled evilly.

"Hey, that smile is only for evil people!" I didn't care. I just wanted him hurt, if not...dead.

"The torture master is here." Ohh, music to my ears. A big buffed man, with a scar across his eyes, entered the room. He held a bloody tray, filled with sharp, metal equipments. He entered the cell and dropped the load on a metal table. It clanked loud and hard. He wore rubber gloves and Ivan was sweating with fear. The torture master asked us to leave the room.

We were waiting outside. Zack held onto his sword, he was looking at his own reflection. I could see the color of his eyes. The door slammed open, and he kept his sword.

"What a weak character. He didn't even last a minute in there. Get your answers now." The torture master left the scene. We walked back to the prison cell. Ivan was looking at us, desperately.

"Let me go, I'll tell you anything!" He begged. I placed my hand on my chin, thinking of a valid question. "Who are you working for?" I asked.

"The Black knight captain!" He answered instantly.

"Do you know Sapphire? Do you work with her?" I asked, getting closer to the cell, slowly.

"Yes, and no. She doesn't like archers. He will leave archers with the undeads." Hm, same approach as Ballbags32.

"Do you know her main and secondary goal?" I asked the last question.

"Yes, to kill you, and harness your soul for power. Her secondary goal? To cover the whole of Runescape with darkness and evil." He must be joking. I nodded and motioned everyone to leave the room.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Ivan shook the cell door violently.

"I already did. Game over." I closed the door and I could hear him scream as loud as he could. One enemy down.

"So what now?" We were walking down the corridor, finding the stairs to the ground floor.

"What we do now, Syafei9, is we relax and wait for the New Year." I answered. I looked around and Mainiac97 was gone. My friends tab rumbled.

"Hey, you know the boy who likes meat pie?" Mainiac97 was at the other end. I nodded. "Well do you?"

"Oh, sorry, yes."

"I met him earlier, we are going to celebrate the New Year together, if you don't mind."

"Sure, no problem!"

"Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Mainiac97...sorry for, slapping your hand and wasting a meat sandwich before."

"No worries!" He hung up. The last thing I heard, was a girl's voice.

We were at the Castle bridge already. I didn't know what to do. Zack had already left to do his patrol, and all we left were Ghoulplay, Syafei9, Ballbags32 and me. I decided we split up, to do some training. It's been a while since we raised a non combat skill. I opened my stats book and stared at my mining skill. I gagged and saw that my mining was a level 1. I shut the book and B-lined to the bank.

I deposited everything I had in my bag and took out my bronze pickaxe.

"Be sure to watch the new year's countdown!" The banker said her final words. I said my thanks and looked around for the nearest mining pit. I saw people running down the path, with pickaxes. I decided to follow them. They lead me east and soon, I came up to an area, filled with houses and a fountain in the middle. Two guards were around, guarding.

Ivy were covering the walls of some houses. Owners were chopping them for woodcutting experience. Even people were filling their buckets with the fountain's water. They were making soft clay. I saw a single house north east from where I am standing. I walked down the stony path, which was leading me to the stray abandoned house. The door was already opened.

There was a staircase leading downwards. A draft could be felt. I turned my head, and I could hear metal banging into each other. Must be the mining area. I walked down the staircase, and was amazed by the underground area. Rocks were everywhere, and stalagmites were hanging from the roof of the cave. People were fighting scorpions and other were mining. In one corner, there was a fight going on.

Two miners were mining the same rock and one of them got the ore. Resulted in a conflict. I saw a pile of silvery colored rocks. I prospected it. It contained tin. I raised up my pick and slammed it down fast. Chunks of ore blew out. I did the same for two more times, and the rock was empty. I collected the ore and continued my mining.

While I was mining, the head of my pick flew off and landed on a scorpion. The scorpion hissed at me and snapped its claws. The tail lunged towards me, but I dodged it. I circled around the scorpion and got back the bronze pick head. I fumbled with the handle and the head. I fixed it and slammed the pick at the scorpion's eye. Yellow blood oozed out, and the scorpion disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

That was a relief. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. A few minutes has passed and I had gathered 14 tin. I just needed to get 14 copper. I looked around, and non could be found. I decided to walk deeper into the cave. As I explore deeper, less scorpions could be seen, and more dwarfs were walking about. I saw a group of copper rocks, near the corner of the cave. I ran up to it and began mining.

I did the same thing, and collected 14 copper. I walked out of the cave, hearing bats screeching, looking at mine carts and their railway tracks. I was back at Falador. I banked the loot and continued mining. I did around five rounds of mining, and it started to get repetitive and boring. The last set, had my mining to a level 10. I brought all of my ores to the furnace, just across the pub. The area had a lot of shelves and racks. They contained moulds for crafting and some box contained a hammer and some chisel. I dropped all of the load in the furnace, and out came several bronze bars.

I had 70 all together. I made five trips to the bank. Didn't take me that long to finish. My smithing was a level 5 by the end of all the work.

"Hey! Dude!" That familiar voice. Jim!

"Hey Jim, how's it going?" I asked, he had a bag, a big stuffy bag.

"Not bad dude. I am going to make a profit with all of these runes man!" He dropped the bag and unclipped the clip. In it were different array of runes. The normal 4 elemental runes, and some weird ones. There was a rune, which had a red drip on it. "That, is a blood rune man, totally awesome for high level missiles." I took out a death rune. It reminded me of Grim. His skull face was implanted on the rune. Only I could see it. I shook my head and it was gone.

He clipped back the bag. "You can keep that if you want." He pointed to the death rune I was holding.

"Thanks." I stuffed the death rune in my pocket. He left the furnace house and walked to the north entrance.

"See ya later dude!!!" He yelled. I waved back and he was gone.

I walked outside, and the Christmas tree was also gone. The shield shop was being repaired. I had nothing to do now.

"Hello Sin..." I turned around, and a fire bolt was coming directly at me. I blocked it with my sword as quick as possible. It was her...Crystal.

"What do you want?" I asked, angered by her warm welcome.

"Your love..." She said and laughed.

"I don't want to be friends." I got my sword ready. The middle part of the blade was scorched. She casts three more fire bolts at me. I blocked all of them and my sword was falling apart. She cast entanglement and I was trapped by a green magical vine.

Crystal mixed a few runes and out came a fire bolt, with a tinge of green in the middle. It struck me hard. I was blasted away into darkness. I was knocked unconscious.

_I was back into vast darkness. Crystal was standing in front of me. She hugged me, I hugged her back. This felt oddly real. I could feel her hair, her breath, her flesh. I kissed her, and she kissed back. I felt a cold sharp pain. She took a few steps back. I looked down, I was stabbed with a dagger. I wanted to grab her, just to hold her one last time. She faded away. I should have known. The pain grew realistic. I was shaking uncontrollably._

_I shut my eyes, and breath in pain. I coughed and blood spewed out. My lungs felt like there was a giant rock in it. I fell to the darkness and die..._

"Conjure Curatio!" Mainiac97 yelled. A beam of white light from the heaven focused on the wound. The dagger was slowly being pulled out, and the wound slowly healed. I gasped and opened my eyes. It was bright, I could see Mainiac97 and the others. "Could you for once, not get hurt?"

Mainiac97 got up and ran in a hurry. I could see a boy with messy hair in the distance. They both walked away. It was going to get dark soon. Best stay in the pub...

* * *

_Erm Zack is not going to be in this story for long , so cherish all the moments. See Ya!™_


	28. Chapter 28: A New Years Special Part 2

_The end of the new year chapter special. I did my best to make this as special as possible._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: A New Years Special. Part 2**

The barmaid looked at me in shocked. This was her second time, looking at me, completely filthy. I had a small ice bag on my head. It was throbbing non stop. The barmaid gave me a small glass of beer. It was on the house. I drank it down in one gulp. I felt slightly dizzy. Ghoulplay laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, don't strain yourself too much. Relax, new year is almost here." He said. He got off the bar stool and left the pub. Zack entered and waved at Ghoulplay. He sat beside me, at where Ghoulplay was sitting before. He smiled at me.

"Looks like you got into a real deep mess." He said, and laughed a little. I raised an eye brown. "Look, I heard somewhere that the Black knights are plotting something evil. Do you want to check it out with me?" He asked. I nodded my head. As long as we don't get into any fights. "Right, lets go, meet me at the north Falador entrance." He got off the bar stool and left the pub.

"You can't be serious! The last battle nearly got you killed." The barmaid protested. I got off the stool. "Are you even listening?" She slammed her fist. I placed the ice bag on the counter and walked off.

Zack was waiting for me. He had his usual armor, and no helmet on. His sword was sharpen and ready to the core. The sword's hit was curved upwards slightly, and it had a nice marble in the middle of it. Blue, glossy marble. He gestured me to follow him.

"Hey, do you have any dreams?" He asked. We were walking down the path, the sky was dark, and the moon illuminated the area.

"No, not really. You?" I questioned back. He folded his arms and thinked.

"Not recently, but, I want to be a hero! Everyone will know me." He placed his hands on his hips and posed.

"How's your progress?" I asked. He took a few seconds to answer the question.

"Well, not so much. I decided to join the white knights, so people will respect me as a soldier." He smiled at me. His smile warmed my heart, and made me happy. He heard rustling in the bushes. He motioned me to stop. He walked to the bush, and a goblin popped out.

It was a green, nasty goblin, who had a wooden shield, and a short sword with him. He began swinging his sword, but couldn't hit Zack. Zack blocked the last swing, and the goblin flinched. Zack stabbed the goblin's gut, and he laid on the grassy floor, dead. The corpse disappeared and left behind bones, and a few coins.

He picked up the coins and shared it with me. The bones, he left it there. We walked east, passing the huge hill. I could hear heavy machineries on top. A puff of smoke was clearly visible on this time of the night. We walked by the hill and soon, we could go north. Nearby, I could see lights, past the evergreens.

"That is the monastery. The monks there are very kind, and humble. If you want to get your prayer skill cape, you can ask one of the brothers." Skill cape, sounds familiar. We walked up a small ramp, two light torches lit the small area. There were three ways to go. Left, straight and right. Left will lead us to the dwarfs area, straight will lead us to the icy cold mountain, and left will lead us to a small fortress, guarded by black knights. Wait, black knights?!

Zack pulled me down, and we both were hiding behind an evergreen. I heard footsteps. They were getting closer. It was later followed by the loud sound of heavy metal clanking. Could it be a black knight?

"Just my imagination..." A black knight said. He walked back to the fortress. It was hard to see, where were the black knights standing. The dark armor made it impossible to see in the dark. Zack took off his armor and wore dark clothings. He clipped on his belt and gestured me to follow.

We hid behind evergreens, avoiding the sight of the black knights. Soon, our back were against the fortress. We came this far, and we won't give up. Zack pointed to the opened window above me. He clamped his hands together and asked me to jump up. I stepped on his readied hand and he pushed me up, with great strength. I fell face first in the room, and the window closed.

I tried to open it, but it was jammed shut. I could see Zack at the other end. He gestured me to stay calm, and he will try to find a way inside. I heard voices. I examined the room. It was nothing but shelves and boxes in this room. There was however, a hole in the middle of the room. I peered inside, and the voices were loud and clear.

"So, is the potion ready? I can't bear to loose any more men." The black knight captain said.

"It will be ready very soon." A cranky voice could be heard. Must be a witch.

"Wut you need now?" The sound of a dumb goblin...

"I need the last ingredient for the invisible potion to be complete. A cabbage. Not just a cabbage, but a cabbage from the Draynor Manor. It has said, the soil has magical properties." The witch added. I heard the door open and slammed shut.

"Boy oh boy, recon is such tough work." Shit, thats Sapphire!

"Any luck?" The Black captain asked.

"Yes, the Falador knights has figured out the note. And it was indeed, correct." She said. I heard a slight laugh.

"Make sure you bring him here, not some magician lady!" The captain meant Crystal.

"Hey! At least he will do what ever he can to get her back. Let's think of this as bait." She said and laughed. Bait will you? Bait this! I jumped in the hole and missed a cauldron my inches. Everyone gasped and panicked.

"So you came here, instead of us luring you. How foolish!" The captain grinned. I brandished my sword and brought it upon his neck. "You can't kill me. Even if you did, what next? Once again, foolish boy..." I smacked him on the head, and he was bleeding. The captain gave me a punch in the face, and Sapphire got hold of me from the back. Not again...

The captain gave several powerful blows of his fists. Blood began to dripped from my lips. I heard screaming and moaning outside of this room. The door blew off smacked the captain. The Black knight captain lost his balance and his face fell in the hot, burning cauldron. He quickly pulled back, and his face was scalded. He screamed as loud as he could. It made my blood chill. Zack hit Sapphire on the blunt side of his sword and knocked her unconscious. We left the witch and the fortress as quick as possible.

As we run past the guards, Zack got hit by an unsuspecting arrow. He tumbled and fell. I quickly noticed his condition and pulled him up. He was fine, he endured the pain and kept on running. Another arrow struck him. He fell to his knees. Two more arrows stuck him. Zack landed to the floor like a ragdoll. Black knights were running after us. I dragged his body up and pulled him away.

"It's no use, just leave me!" He mumbled. I yanked out the arrows and turned him on his back. I carefully placed him by an evergreen and got my sword ready. The tip of my blade fell off. Must be from the fire bolt, Crystal shot at. I swung it at a black knight and my sword shattered into small pieces. I grinned and took out my blood sword. The weapon I had been keeping. The sword was loosing its color. It was fading. I began fighting the black knights.

They were good, but they aren't fast. I sliced up a few, but most of them, got stabbed. The blood on my weapon disappeared and it was back to the bronze sword. The last black knight fell to the floor. All of them left some pile of bones behind. I quickly rushed to Zack. I shook him awake.

"Eugh." He placed his hand on my shoulder. It looked like it took him a lot of effort, just to do a simple movement. He dragged his sword, and the handle was on my chest. I took my right hand and got hold of it. "Get out of here, the event starts in a few minutes." His voice was soft, but clearly audible. My eyes watered up. His hand was still on the handle, the weight of the sword started to drop on my hand.

"What about your dream?" I asked, keeping my emotion to myself. **"Five!"** An owl hooted in the distance.

"Idiot, it was accomplished long ago." He said it with a slight smile.** "Four!"** I remembered the time, we were at the pub. Everyone was looking at us, the moment I spoke his name. **"Three!"** His hand dropped to the ground, and the sword was in my grasp. **"Two!"** He breathed one final air, and his eyes closed. **"One!"**

Fireworks exploded in the air, bright colorful lights filled the empty dark sky. **"Happy new year!"** I heard faint screaming from the Falador square.

My heart felt heavy, I couldn't hold the emotion. I breathed in and gave out a loud scream, which echoed in the forest. My tears fell onto his cheek. I got up, and looked at his corpse. The memories I had with him. Even though it wasn't a lot, it was still, a cheerful memory. I held on to his sword, and dragged it away with me. A trail was left behind. A trail...you are now a memory Zack.

I dragged myself back to Falador, and the square was completely filled with people. Fireworks continued to lit up, exploding and sizzling in the sky. I walked past a couple of people and saw Syafei9. He ran up to me and pulled me aside, to a quiet place.

"Where were you? You missed the fireworks!" He said. I looked up in the sky.

"No I didn't." I answered it. Simple and short.

"That's not the point, where were you? We were looking everywhere for you!" He shook my body.

"Zack...He died..." I said. Syafei9 stopped and looked at me. Mouth slightly opened.

"No way..." He stuttered.

More fireworks began to lit up. Both of us didn't know what to do next. We stood there, looking down.

"We have to report to Sir Amik." I said, nearly yelled. Syafei9 agreed and both of us made our way to the castle. Sir Amik was walking down the bridge and noticed us running towards him. He gasped for air, as we stopped.

"Woah, what is going on?" He asked, confused in our rush.

"Sir, Zack, he is dead. Killed by, Black knights." I huffed. Sir Amik was shocked. I took out Zack's sword, and he was shocked even more.

"Keep it, we can't do anything now." He grumbled

"Yes we can, I overheard something about an invisible potion. Maybe if we destroy that, they will stop attacking." I gave out my opinion. Sir Amik placed his hand on his chin and think. I kept Zack's sword.

"We will. I will send out a few knights to take his body back. We will bury him a the Lumbridge cemetery. That was his hometown. It is best to bury him there. Sir Amik left us on the bridge. He walked to the castle and someone tapped my back. I turned around and it was Ballbags32.

"So, what do you think about the fireworks?" He asked and pointed towards the sky. The fireworks were long gone. I didn't have the chance to see it. Oh well.

**Next Morning...**

All of us were walking south, walking to lumbridge. There were countless of people. They knew about Zack's death. They knew about Zack, the hero. It was raining slightly, we walked past Draynor and Fred's house. Many people were standing by the side path, looking at us. Must be sad, to know your hero, is dead. They buried Zack's coffin in the Lumbridge Cemetery.

"**Here lies Zack. The bold Hero"** That was what carved on the grave stone. I read the other grave stones.

"**I am dead now, happy?"**

"**You are standing on my head."**

"**Not dead, only sleeping. Buried me anyway."**

Those made me laugh. We walked out of the cemetery. I stopped half way outside. I walked back in to see his grave, one final time. I placed a flower on his gravestone. I swear, on my life. I will have my revenge...

* * *

_If you guys have been playing Final Fantasy Crisis Core the story is quite similar to mine because I have ran out of ideas. I had made a video about Zack's death. Here is the link __.com/watch?v=zQtmtquV4bg_. I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related. See ya!™


	29. Chapter 29: The fortress, Explosion &

_I am feeling depressed no more yey! But shit...friends in school are acting like kids man! They are 15 ~16 yrs old of god's sake! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I am not lacking in uploading. I have to keep going to my cuz house to upload. Tired man..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: The fortress, Explosion, Crystal.

I was standing in my room. The room which I had been so long to see. The room, which was upstairs of the pub. I looked at the dresser, looked deep into the mirror. I see a boy, no...a teenage man. Short hair, brown eyes and, slightly fatigue. Yes, that's me. I turned behind to look at Zack's sword. It was laying on the undisturbed bed. I walked to it, slowly, and grabbed the handle. I looked down the blade, half of my reflection could be seen.

Someone knocked on the door, I sighed and holstered the sword. I walked over to the door and opened it. Ballbags32 was at the the other end. My friend, which I could count on. He smiled and asked me to meet the rest of the guys downstairs. I nodded and packed my bag quickly. We left the room, I took the key with me. This was going to be the last time, I am going to see this room, ever again.

We walked to the floor below, and the rest were totally prepared. Everyone bought new gears and equipments from the Falador shops. I gestured them to follow me. I needed to see Sir Amik, I needed to know what to do, before doing anything rash.

We walked across the bridge, past the two marble carved statues and the courtyard. I entered the room from my left and this room, had been redecorated. Posters of the landscapes on Runescape pinned to the walls, a beautiful curtain, made by bolt of cloths, a finely carved wooden tables and chairs and, cabinets displaying white armor chest plates and shields. One of the white knights attended to us.

"Yes? Do you need to look for somebody?" He asked. He had a blue pummel on his helmet. Better not disrespect him.

"I am looking for Sir Amik Varze. We have matters to attend to." I said it in distraught. He motioned us to follow him. His armor clanked, in the same rhythm as mine. We both were wearing the same type of armor. We ascended the white marble stairs to the room at the top, where Sir Amik was viewing the beautiful surroundings.

"Sir Amik Varze, there are people, who wish to meet you." He salutes to Sir Amik. He turned around, and looked at us.

"At ease, you may leave now." Sir Amik ordered. The white knight left the room. The door shut behind us and Sir Amik began discussing the problem at hand.

"As you all know, the black knights are preparing something, something vile that could cause instant world domination, the moment it has been completed. I need you guys, to find it, and destroy it. Make sure there are no left overs. I, no, everyone in Falador, is counting on you. Ghoulplay will be the leader, because he is a higher level than all of you. I will hand each and everyone a dossier. Read it and understand it." He handed us a yellowish colored file, in it was a white paper. I revealed the paper and began reading it.

"_Infiltrate fortress...locate potion...sabotage. Dossier will explode in 3...2...1." *_Poof!*

The dossier exploded in a cloud of dust, filling the area with it. Everyone had read their dossier and each exploded in a cloud of dust. I waved my hand to clear the smoke, and once it was cleared, Sir Amik was gone. I shrugged and left the castle with everyone. We were standing under the marble arch of the north entrance. I looked above me and archers were patrolling the walls.

I saw a glimpse of Zack's aura. He was running down the dirt path in front of us. Was he leading us somewhere?

"Did you guys see Zack?" I turned around, completely bewildered. Everyone didn't notice anything.

"Look, it must be your imagination. You have been treating yourself too harsh." Mainiac97 added. He was right though, but I disregarded his words. I followed the aura. It lead us past the evergreens. Once we reached the small ramp, I remembered something. Something important.

"_I need the last ingredient for the invisible potion to be complete. A cabbage. Not just a cabbage, but a cabbage from the Draynor Manor. It has said, the soil has magical properties."_ That, was what I remembered. What if, I added a normal cabbage in the boiling, hot cauldron? I looked at the monastery, which was located near from here, just past a few more evergreens. I told the others to wait for me here.

"Wait, you shouldn't- Syafei9 and Ballbags32, go and follow him."

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, dodging evergreens. As I was running, someone bumped into me. I fell. I quickly looked up, it was nobody. I rubbed my head and scanned the area. I heard rustling and footsteps. It was getting nearer. I brandished Zack's sword and something quickly attacked it. I didn't grip it tight enough, so it flew out of my hand. It sticked itself to the ground. I quickly panicked. I was looking at every direction.

I heard a loud crack, which gave me a momentary lapse of concentration. A punch blew me off my feet. Why here? Why now? I scrambled myself up, and breathed. I heard a giggle. A giggle I recognized. The moment that person showed itself, my blood began to boil. Crystal. An enemy is an enemy, no matter who they are.

I readied my fists. She circled around me, examining me. I tried to run away, but a vine magically appeared and tripped me. I fell on my chin. I got up, slowly, and rubbed it.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to say hi? Before you die?" Death...sounds fun! I smiled, she got confused. Why was I smiling?

"I can't wait to whoop your sorry butt." I mocked. She gave me her vexed looks and laughed at my insolence. I didn't care. I just want her down! Syafei9 and Ballbags32 saw me in the distance and hurried. They both stood beside me, prepared.

"You brought friends, lovely." She crossed her arms.

"Crystal, long time no see." Ballbags32 prepared his bow.

"So you do remember me...I'm so FLATTERED!" Fire burst out of her palms and began igniting the trees. An evergreen was about to crash on us, but Syafei9 pulled me and Ballbags32 away. It crashed right in front of us, and beyond the flames, Crystal jumped above and vines appeared out of her sleeves.

It caught us by the ankles, but Ballbags32 avoided it. He shot his arrows at the vines, and they snapped, releasing us. The forest was in a blaze. Fire everywhere. I looked around, I saw Crystal's silhouette beyond the burning fire. They opened up for her. Syafei9 dashed at her, at great speed, faster than me!

He swung his sword rapidly at her, but each strikes got blown back by her magical barrier. She waved her hand in one sweeping motion and he flew back. Behind Crystal, out came the Black knight captain. His scalded face scared me. His eyeballs were going to pop out, I saw his gums and teeth. I shivered at the gruesome sight.

"Rargh! You!!! You did this to me! You shall pay!" He took out a black two hander sword and chopped his way to me. I could see anger in his blood filled eyes. He thrusts his sword at me, but I knelt down. His sword scrapped the top of my shoulder, it went through my armor. He lifted his sword, and swung it down hard, but I rolled away. Zack's sword was nearing me, just a few more steps. The knight captain roared in rage as his sword was stuck to the ground. I quickly ran to my sword and grabbed the handle. I pulled it out of the earth and defended myself.

I approached the black knight captain slowly, he was still struggling to free his sword. He quickly stopped and took out a crossbow from his back. He shot a bolt on my chest. I could feel the metal tip in my flesh, but for some odd reason, it didn't hurt, I didn't scream.

"Can't you do more damage than that? You weedy arse!" I mocked. I rushed up to the captain and stabbed him right in the gut. The captain spewed blood from his mouth, staining my armor. He whispered one final sentence to me.

"You *cough*, shall...p-a-y. Eugh" His body was heavy. I pulled the sword back and pushed the dead captain to the floor. Something felt hot behind me. I turned around.

"Wah!" I jumped forward as a fire was burning the back of my hair. I quickly slapped the fire away. I gave a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over. I turned to look at Syafei9 and Ballbags32 who was fighting Crystal. Out of nowhere, I heard a *Ding* noise. Sounded like a coin fell on a cold, solid floor. Zack's sword began to show a sign of aura. It glowed mysteriously. I couldn't control the movements. I heard a whisper, Zack's voice.

"Show me your dreams." His sword gave me a burst of energy, my hands and legs felt energized. This weird sign of power, where was it coming from? I didn't care too much about it and ran towards Crystal. She quickly turned her attention towards me, and I gave the barrier a hard smack with my sword. I continued to slash my way, I could feel the barrier getting weaker. Crystal's face was slapped with the sign of panic.

I gave the barrier one final strike, and it dispersed. Crystal gasped and took a few steps back. I approached her. To tell you the truth, I looked like a maniac for a second. The terror, and intimidation I showing towards her. I was face to face with her. I gripped her neck, she clutched on my wrist hard. Her eyes, she was feeling guilt. She was trembling, so was I. I tightened my grip, and she moaned in pain. Syafei9 asked me to stop, but did I heed his words? No. Crystal's grip on my wrist began to weaken.

I raised her off the ground the threw her to an evergreen. Suddenly, the fire stopped around us. Crystal coughed and asked me to stop. I didn't want to. She wasn't the boss of me.

"Stop, please! I-I give up." As long as Sapphire is still alive, Crystal won't give up. I know that for sure. I continued to approach her. "I know you want revenge, but please, not me. Please get Sapphire!" I stopped. I blinked my eyes a couple of times. _Revenge _That, might be a good way to release my depression.

"Leave this place and don't come back. If I see you trying to hurt my friends, you are dead!" I snapped. Crystal's eyes began to tear up. A loud explosion could be heard, black smoke could be seen nearby. Wait...Ghoulplay and Mainiac97!

Syafei9, Ballbags32 and I rushed to them, we were stopped by a loud scream. A piece of black helmet flew in the air and nearly hit me. I saw Mainiac97 and Ghoulplay, they were breathing heavily, and their weapons were out.

"What's going on?" I asked. Ghoulplay pointed to the dead black soldiers that scattered the field. "What on earth happened?" I questioned myself.

"There was a loud explosion in the fortress, all of the black knights left and they died soon after. This is weird, but..." Ghoulplay's words trailed off. I examined the nearest black knight. They died a very unusual death. No injuries on their bodies. The fortress soon after collapsed under its own weight. I guess sabotaging the potion is done. Mainiac97 pointed at my hair and questioned the weirdness of it.

"Why, all of a sudden it is messy? Previously, I saw it was neat and tidy."

"Fire, long story." Mainiac97 understood. Now, we need to inform Sir Amik. As I was about to walk away, something got hold of my ankle. I turned around, nothing was there.

"C'mon, hurry up, this place is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Syafei9 quoted.

As we left the area, down the path, it was blocked. Blocked by rocks and metal balls. Up above I saw dwarfs. They were discussing something.

"Hey! What is going on?" I yelled. No answer. I climbed up the pile of rocks and yelled again. "Hello?!" There was yell of response on the other end. "What is going on?!" I asked the dwarf.

"We had a slight malfunction with the dwarf cannon and accidentally shot the white mountain. There is a detour if you are headed for Falador. Walk towards the Barbarian Village gate and walk south down the open road." He then left. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

"You heard the dwarf, lets go." Ghoulplay mentioned. We followed Ghoulplay down the path, east and soon after, we came upon a large wooden gate. The walls were tall and spiky, made entirely out of wood. It was tainted with the blood of many and has been stained for a very long periods of time, judging by the texture. Spikes were at the edge of the walls and human skulls were planted on them. Everyone shivered at the sight of them, except for me and Ghoulplay. I looked at one of the skulls and played with its jaws.

"Hey there Sin, how's it going?" I made the voice of the skull.

"What are you doing on our land?!" I looked up, there was a tower. Guarding it, was a mighty barbarian. Strong, tough but not bright. He was wearing animal skins for clothing, preferably Bear's fur. He held a mighty big axe, which looked like it could cut a stone in two, without problems nor complications. "I said, what are you doing on our land!" He was getting slightly angry by the tone of his voice.

"We were just leaving." I said.

"Good, leave now!" He ordered. Sheesh, what a great guy eh? We walked down the open road, which the dwarf had mentioned, but there was no bloody road for Saradomin's sake. It was just a path of green grass. In the distance, stones with weird drawings were on it. I didn't know if this was the right way, but the Falador wall could be seen, stretched across the horizon. We walked by the marble bricked wall, humming some tunes and singing some songs.

"We're no strangers to looove! You know the rules and so-" Ballbags32 sang.

"Shut up." I ordered. For some odd reason. I hated that song.

We finally reached the north Falador entrance. The guards welcomed us. Ghoulplay told everyone to stay, while he talk to Sir Amik. We walked, and walked around the Falador park until we were tired. We sat on a bench, and waited for Ghoulplay. The sun was still young. I tapped my feet and whistled a tune. Mainiac97 took out a book from his bag and began reading it. The title reads:

**The Runescape Classic XII**

Must be an old book, by the looks of it. I turned and looked at my palms. My left hand was the one I used to choke Crystal with, while the right hand, was the one I used to kill the Black knight captain with. I scratched the back of my head and quickly realized, I needed a haircut. I saw a barber shop nearby and decided to get my hair cut.

I opened the door and it dings. There was a man, with blue top and red bottom, wearing an apron. I looked around the room, hairs were everywhere. That was what I wanted to see, in a barbershop.

"May I help you sir?" He boomed heartily. I nodded. He gestured me to sit at the red comfy chair. There was a mirror in front of me. I looked at myself. I was a disgrace to adventurers. I looked down in shame. The checkered floor tiles were mocking me with their shininess. That was random...

The barber snipped and cut my hair for about 15 minutes. I looked just like new! I had my hair short. I felt happier. I smiled at the barber and said my thanks. I gave him a tip of 50 gp. He was shocked.

"Wow, really? Thanks a lot! Um.." The barber paused

"Sin, you can call me Sin." I stopped and answered. He nodded profusely.

Looks like the world is finally turning...

* * *

_I have been noticing for the past few days, or so...only Mainiac97 has been reviewing. Not that I don't like it, but...what about the other people, who reads my story? Please review. It will make me a happy writer. I do not own Rick roll'd or anything related. I have no idea what is The Runescape Classic XII. I jsut add words._

_Expect to see Sin's dark side in the future chapters. Be sure to read and review! If not, Sin will come for you. See Ya!™_


	30. Chapter 30: World turning? My ass!

_School is such a drag. Classsmates are being such childish dogs. Enjoy this chapter as much as you can, and I apologize for any bad grammars or english. Staying in Singapore doesn't help my english that much._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: World turning? My ass!**

_Looks like the world is finally turning..._My ass! We waited for Ghoulplay for nearly an hour, and he hasn't appeared. I tapped my foot impatiently. I would rather feel depression than anger and frustration. Ghoulplay finally appeared, he walked past the white metal fence. I stood up and gave him an angry look.

"Where the hell were you?! We were waiting for nearly an hour!" I was on the verge of screaming.

"Relax Sin, it must be big news." Mainiac97 commented and gestured Ghoulplay to tell us the information.

"Okay, the mission, or quest I should say, was a complete success. Sir Amik has written us each a quest slip, to slip in our quest log." He handed us a scraggy old paper, with writings scrawled all over it. Looks like Sir Amik Varze was in a hurry to write this.

**Quest Completed!**

**Black Knight's Fortress**

**Rewards: 1200 xp in Strength, Attack and Defense.**

Fireworks blew up, over all of our heads, Ballbags32 was disappointed though-He's a ranger, not a close combat person. I patted him on the back. Looks like, we are headed to Edgevill. We will have to meet Sapphire there, and hoped that Crystal will not follow her. I took out my quest log and slipped the quest paper in. The paper magically combined itself with the book. I stuffed it back in and decided to move to the North wall.

"Hey, wait. Don't you want to buy a shield first?" Ballbags32 asked. I remembered the fight we had previously. I shook my head and decided not to buy it. "Okay, what about armor?" He asked one last time. I looked at myself, my armor was stained with blood, soot, dented marks, scratches and much more. It was getting creaky too. I shook my head again, and decided to leave it as it is, for now.

I was standing under the marble arch, I looked back at the beautiful city of Falador and wanted to keep the scenery in my head one last time. So I won't forget. I know I will return, but I don't know when. I sighed.

The marble carved statue was standing in the middle of Falador square. The bank, barber, mace and general shop was to my right, and the shield shop was to my left. They fixed and added a new sign board for the shield shop. Down straight, was the mighty big castle. Home to the White Knights. Birds were singing in the air, but not for long. We have to reach the barbarian village before sundown.

All of us decided to move on, leaving the city, hoping to see it again, and feel the marble bricks. Some of the guards waved at us. Giving us a good bye.

"So, are we going to take her down this time or what?" Ballbags32 questioned. He was walking backwards in front of me, waiting for my answer. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet. "Hey, show me your new sword will you?" I ignored. "Pleeeease?" He begged. I folded my arms and kept on walking. "Fine, be that way. Scroooooge!" The only sound now, was the sound of our footsteps. It was great, the silence, the nature.

"We need to make a plan." Ghoulplay broke the silence.

"What can we do? I have tried everything, but it won't work." I mentioned.

"But, if we attack her with the power of light, maybe that would work." Ya right, why didn't I think of that....oh wait I DID! But it didn't work.

There was something weird about the surroundings. I heard a faint voice. Sounds like someone was singing. My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim. The sky was turning dark. Everyone was dazzled. I collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. A ring of smoke hovered around me.

_Everything was dark. I called out, and my voice echoed back to me. Sounds like I was in a cave. I took a few steps forward, blindly guessing where I was going. I had my arms in front of me, but I couldn't see them. I soon felt something rough. Like sand. No wait, its the walls of the cave. I raised my hand up a little higher and felt something metallic. I grabbed on to it and pulled it down. I heard gears coming to life. Soon, the lights flickered on. One of the light was broken, so it went on and off. How sad._

_I looked around the cave, taking in what I could get. There was only one way, straight. The path back was blocked. Joy... I walked down the cave, looking around and touching stuff like a little kid. There wasn't much stuff in the cave. Only broken lamps, gears with no teeth, broken lever and other metallic stuffs. I saw a small hexagonal shaped crank. It looks like it has been used recently. I decided to pick it up._

_I heard yelling in the distance. I quickly rushed towards it. The voice grew louder. It was Mainaic97's voice. I soon stopped as his voice was right on me. I looked around, and couldn't find him._

"_Oi, where are you?!" I yelled out._

"_Sin? I-I don't know, everything is pitch black!" He replied. I could hear a slight tremble in his voice. I felt around the walls. I placed my ear on one of them, and I could hear something inside. I knocked on it._

"_Who's there?! Answer me!" Mainiac97 yelled._

"_It's just me. It seems that you are trapped in a room or some sort. Let me find a way for you to escape." I called out. There was no response. "Hello?" I needed a response, and he gave me a big thud. My ear drum felt like it had exploded._

_I ran my palms around the walls. I didn't have any weapon on me, so I couldn't break it down. Punching it won't help either. My fists would bleed. My index and middle finger accidentally pressed on a pushable hole. A small piece of rock fell off, the shape of a hexagon. Could it be? I took out the hexagonal crank and stick it in the hexagonal shaped hole. It fits perfectly._

_I began to turn the crank, and the wall opened up. I couldn't hold it for much longer. It opened up to the height of Mainiac97's waist._

"_Get under, eugh now!" I ordered. Mainiac97 quickly passed under it, and I let go of the crank. The wall closed and the cave shuddered. "What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

"_Your dream? I thought this was mine!" He retort. I looked around again._

"_What ever happened, this is some wacky shizz..." I said. _

_I wondered if the others were here. Mainiac97 ran up ahead. I took a few steps forward and realised something. I looked at my ankles, black shroud of mist were grabbing on to it. I tried to jerk my way out, but it didn't work._

"_Mainiac97!" I yelled out, but he kept on running. I yelled again, this time, no words. The sound of silence. Something weird crawled up his back. It was dark...fuzzy looking. I can't describe it well enough, since I was being tugged by the ankles. The mist began to hold onto my wrists. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Last, was my neck. It pulled me back. My hand was stretched out, trying to get hold of Mainiac97, but he was too far away. I felt faint. I couldn't breath in a single air. The black shroud of mist completely devoured me._

"Wake-y wake-y..." The sound of a girl. The girl...Sapphire. My eyes opened slightly. I was dizzy, I didn't know the current situation I was in. All I knew was that, I was strapped to a chair. Someone forced open my mouth, by pulling the bottom of my jaw. They popped something in and poured in some water. The thing ran down my throat and, into my body.

"It should take effect soon. About three minutes." The sound of a man through a mask. Everything was spinning. Someone got hold of my head.

"Heard that? Welcome, Sin..." Everything went into pitch darkness.

"Hey, wake up." Syafei9 shook my shoulder. I got up, and rubbed my head.

"Was that a dream?" I spoke. I was referring about Sapphire. Everyone didn't notice, or didn't care. I got up and brushed off the dirt on my armor. I stopped and thought to myself. _What's the use? It will get dirty again..._

"You okay Sin? What is that mark behind your neck?" Mainiac97 touched it. I was completely stunned as white lights began to fill my vision. It was flashing, killing my eyes. It stopped abruptly. I had my fingers on it after that. I couldn't feel anything. It can't be a scar, or a scratch. I felt a sharp stinging pain on my neck. Everyone gasped.

"What, what happened?" I exclaimed. Ghoulplay took a bit of it and showed it to me. It was blood! No wait...blood is red. This was black. Like, a tar, but it was liquid. A mix of tar and blood. It dosen't smell like blood. I touched it and licked a small part of it. Doesn't taste like blood.

"Eugh, can we just move on? It is almost sun down." Ballbags32's body was slumped. He was tired. I know it, he knows it, we all know it. I decided to check it once we reached barbarian village. So, we continued our way, but something really bothered me. What did they put in my mouth. Was it a dream, or was it real? I shuddered.

We were soon outside Barbarian village. A barbarian called out to us, from the tall wooden tower. I stared at the same skull, I was playing with before. I wanted it, for some odd reason. It was dark, looked creepy. The barbarian yelled out to me, and I quickly looked up.

"What are you doing on our land?!" Shouted the barbarian. He held a great hammer.

"We wish to pass into your lands to reach Edgevill." I replied. He grunted and stood in silence. He stared off into the distance. Wow, rude ain't he. "Hey! You ugly, smelly barbarian! Let us pass!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me, even the barbarian.

"You dare insult me?! Brothers! Attack these fools!" He yelled and waved his arm, informing them to move out.

The giant wooden spiky door creaked open and almost all of the barbarian ran out. They screamed, yelled, and called out to arms. We got ready. If this is how we are going to get through, this is going to be fun.

An axe missed my shoulder, and I stabbed the incoming barbarian. He cried out in pain and laid on the floor, wounded and half alive, or should I say, half dead. Two barbarians, one man and one women, came screaming at me, with their weapons up high. I slit open one of their necks and stabbed the other on the forehead. Blood gushed out and sprayed all over my face. It felt good. I felt more alive then ever. I wanted more, more! MOOOREEE! _(Beware the 'More' monster...Joking!) _A barbarian, with a long spear wanted to pierce through me, but I pushed the tip of the spear down, and down it goes to the ground. The barbarian fell face first.

I held onto his hair and decapitated him. I held out his head, and showed them to the barbarians. They stopped, they were breathing hard, even the gang stopped. I threw the head away and walked casually into barbarian village. Everyone watched me as I go. My face covered in blood. Everyone was scared, Ghoulplay looked at me as though I was a monster. Mainiac97 had a slight look of confusion, and a look that made me think that he wanted to attack me at any point.

I was walking near the coal rocks. Huts made out of wood and straws were everywhere. There was even a shop, selling helmets. One rock though had been cracked opened. I peered down, and all I could see was nothing. Something gave me the urge to jump in, but I didn't. I just stood there, the wind running its fingers down my hair, the dark cloud in the sky, signaling everyone, that it was going to be raining soon. We needed a place to stay. I rubbed the blood off my face, but my hair became slightly messy.

"It will be cold in the night. Rain pouring all over." Ghoulplay stood beside me. "Do you want revenge?" He asked. I looked at him, I imagined him, without his mask. He was so mysterious. He looked at me. I could see his eyes, but I can't make out its color.

"Yes, I would so love revenge." I said it in a hollow voice. "I want to kill her no matter what! She needs to be ta-"

"And then what?" He interrupted. I gave him a puzzled look. "What will you do, after you get your revenge?" He crossed his arms.

"I, I am not quite sure. Live my life as a normal adventurer?" I answered him faithfully.

"Revenge is a very strange thing. Give me a suitable answer, then I will let you have your revenge." He walked away.

"Wha-? What?! What do you mean? If I don't give you an answer, you won't let me kill her?" He kept on walking, past Syafei9, Ballbags32 and Mainiac97, who were walking towards me.

"We have found a place to stay." Syafei9 informed.

"Good, we will rest for today and tomorr-" A lightning cracks the sky, and it was followed by the booming sound of thunder. "Tomorrow, we will head out for Edgevill." I continued. Everyone nodded and walked back. I followed, I didn't want to be pelted by rain.

"Sin, you are changing. You are completely different now. What happened?" Ballbags32 broke the silence.

"I know. I can't shake this feeling that...dark, will always win." I let the words slipped out from my lips.

"Are you thinking of joining the dark side?" Mainiac97 stopped and asked. Both of us locked eyes.

"There is a small chance....yes." I continued walking.

"What are the chances?" He questioned.

I kept quiet. I didn't know what were the chances. Was I really changing? What will I become?! This is all too confusing...

* * *

_Wll Sin figure out what is going on? See Ya!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Art of Magic?

_None shall defy me! All of you will read this chapter and feel my wrath!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: The Art of Magic?**

Despite the massacre yesterday, someone still offered us a place to stay. It was around one in the morning, the crackling sound of fire could be heard. The crickets played their tunes, and an owl hooted in the night. I didn't sleep, I can't sleep. I was wide awake, the moment I shut my eyes, I opened it back. I wasn't sleepy, I was confused. I sat on a bed, made out of cloths and straws. Everyone was sleeping, Ghoulplay was out, somewhere.

There was a head of a hog mounted on the wall. The tusks were sharp, and its eyes were black. I stared at it. I heard footsteps outside. I turned my head to the window, someone was out there. I got up and stealthy walked out. I pushed the cloth door away and saw a glimpse of someone, running away. The figure was a girl. The hips, legs and head. Resembles the figure of a girl. I followed her, past the coal rocks, in the middle of the area. She slowly walked up to a large wooden house. She pushed the two large wooden doors open and walked in. The doors closed soon after the girl walked in.

I walked closer to the house, but someone quickly cupped my mouth closed, and pulled me back. I panicked and forced my way out. Someone released me, and I quickly looked back.

"Shh! I want to meet you one last time, before I go." She said.

"Crystal? Wha- what are you doing here?!" I felt for my weapon, and realized that I left them in the hut.

"No need for violence, I am leaving them. But here, take this." She thrusts a bottle of water at me.

"What is this?" I held it in my hand. It was cold.

"If you are ever in trouble, drink the entire contents, it'll help you." Her face convinced me, but I still didn't trust her.

"Hey, who's there?!" Ghoulplay yelled in the distance.

"I got to go." Crystal left as quick as she could. I walked towards Ghoulplay.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Ghoulplay informed. Right, he can't see me in the darkness. I lifted up my hands to wave at him, but he thought I was about to attack.

He shot a dark energy bolt at me, and I was sent flying to a hut. My body slammed hard onto it, but I couldn't feel the dark bolt effects.

"You shouldn't be getting up, anytime soon." Ghoulplay mentioned. I coughed hard, as my lungs were hurt. "Sin? Is that you??" He was surprised. He came closer and soon, I was visible to his eyes. "How did you survive that blow?! It's impossible for any human to withstand that much power."

I got up and brushed some dirt off my face. The dark bolt was still running down my veins, twitching my fingers. I looked at the big wooden house, and decided to check it out in the morning. I yawned as I was feeling slightly sleepy. I just noticed that the floor was muddy from the rain. I walked back slowly to the hut with Ghoulplay.

As I entered the hut, Ballbags32 was missing. I told Ghoulplay that I wanted to look for him. He shouldn't be far. Ghoulplay followed me. We walked south as we were hearing strange noises. Snapping noises. As we continued walking, grass soon could be seen. Ballbags32 was standing by a dead tree, snapping his fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Look at this!" He pulled me in and snapped his fingers. Sparks appeared. He snapped a few more times, something amazing happened. There was a small fire, the size of a pin's head.

"Looks like you are learning some sort of magic. Do you want to learn some magic Sin?" Ghoulplay asked.

"Sure, what must I do?"

"Throw away your armor- As it is an obstacle for magician." I took out my armor and threw them to the ground. My armor broke open as soon as it touched the soft grass. I was wearing my normal clothes, it was cold. My body was shivering slightly. "Let's start something simple."

Ghoulplay swiped his hand, and a fireball flew out. He wasn't using any runes. Amazing!

"Try it." He gestured me to try. I swiped my hand countless of times, but nothing happened. "Try concentrating. Think of the fireball in your mind. Make it appear in your head. Feel its warmth, feel its presence. I thought hard and long. I swiped my hand, and a small ball appeared. It was burning slightly.

"Wow! It works!" I jumped for joy, but this was pretty weird, without using runes.

"Try harder!" He snapped. I nodded and swiped my hand. A fireball appeared, the size of my head. It was burning, the ball was dark. It was just floating in front of me.

"Choose a target." Ghoulplay exclaimed. I scanned the landscape and saw a dead tree. Ballbags32 was playing with his small little fire. I smiled and point to the tree. It didn't move. I pointed again. Nothing.

"Everything in that general direction must die!" I yelled and pointed to the tree, dramatically. Snow flakes ringed around me. The fireball flew straight, hitting the dead tree. Ballbags32 was shocked and jumped away.

"Nice job, but why is your ball dark, instead of a normal colored ball?" I thought burning stuff were supposed to be like that. I shrugged. That night, Ghoulplay thought me the attacks and defense of magic, but everything I conjured up, turns dark. My magic grew to a level 20. He thought me the different types of runes and the good posture for magicians. My magic level grew to a level 25.

I was laying flat on the grass, beside me Ballbags32 was sleeping. I stared straight up, the sky was slightly orange, stars were barely visible. The moon was still bright. I was tired, worn out and dead beat. Ghoulplay was sitting, sleeping. I got up and sneaked towards him, trying to take off his mask. I stopped soon after as I smelled something delicious nearby. I nudged Ballbags32 on the head and he woke up. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Lets get back to the hut." I informed him, and walked back to the hut. He followed me from behind. Everyone except Ghoulplay was sitting by the round wooden table, waiting for breakfast to be served. Mainiac97 walked in, with a newspaper tucked under his arm, behind him, Ghoulplay walked in. Mainiac97 placed it on the table, right beside him. Litara, who was the owner of this hut, made us breakfast. Scrambled eggs, cooked meat, baked potatoes and some anchovy sandwiches.

"Thanks Litara." I mentioned. She smiled back at me with her warmth. She was tanned, blond hair tied up in a pony tail and in fact, very tough. She sat with us by the table, but didn't touch her food. All of us ate, except Ghoulplay. He told us he had eaten already. Litara was staring blankly into space. I wondered what she was thinking about.

"Litara, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." She forced up a smile. I ate up my scrambled eggs and decided to see if I could help her.

"So, tell us, what's been bothering you?" I finished up the scrambled eggs.

"Oh, it's nothing big...Just ignore me." She grabbed all the empty plates.

"No, tell us." I pushed the plates down to the table.

"Yeah, we are adventurers! In search for quests and treasures!" Ballbags32 fisted his chest.

"Fine, my brother, has been missing for the past few weeks, and I can't seem to find him anywhere. He said he had uncovered a secret cave, leading to treasures of unimaginable wealth, but he hadn't popped up recently." She sniffed and quickly hid a small tear. She sat back down, head staring down.

"So, where is the cave?" I asked. She pointed out to the opened door. It lead to the coal rocks. In the middle of it, was hole.

"You're kidding me right?" Syafei9 stood up and slammed the table. She shook her head. "We got to find him!" He clenched his fist.

"We can't, we need to split up. Someone need to stop Sapphire, while someone finds Litara's brother. This is important task, we can't miss a thing." I exclaimed. Everyone nodded. Who wants to find Sapphire and bring her down, raise up your hands."

Ghoulplay and Ballbags32 lifted up their hands.

"Anyone want to find Litara's brother?"

The other two raised up their hands. Mainiac97, and Syafei9. I had to choose, which side to accompany. I wanted to take Sapphire down, but I felt sorry for Litara. I shut my eyes, and thought about it for a while.

"Then it is settled, we shall let Litara decide..."

_

* * *

_

I want you readers, to choose, which path Sin should choose. Path of Revenge, or path of Life. Your choice, will determine the future chapters for this story, so think well and hard. You may regret it later...Muhaha!

_Next time on SAOR!_

"_...Very well then, both of you, come with me." I gestured them to follow._


	32. Chapter 32: The Path of Revenge

_No time to type here!_

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Path of Revenge**

"I think you should take care of your problem first, it may go out of control..." Litara muttered and looked down. If this was what she chose, I may need to oblige. I nodded my head in silence. For a moment, I thought this would be a great idea, but getting killed gave me second thoughts. I tried not to think about it. I turned and looked at Ghoulplay. The words he spoke to me yesterday. Does he mean I can't kill Sapphire? All evil must be eliminated!

I stood up and exhaled. I took some time to find my words. "...Very well then, both of you, come with me." I gestured Ballbags32 and Ghoulplay to follow. They followed me outside, while Mainiac97 and Syafei9 stood near the open rock. We took some time to rethink the party. Everything has been sorted out, and the party didn't change.

"Any plans or strategy?" Ballbags32 asked. The rest of the gang moved and crawled into the tight space. Ghoulplay thought about it, placing his finger on his chin. I stared at the big building. Flash backs of the girl walking in were sprawled all over the wooden walls. Only I could see it. I took a step forward, and someone got hold of my shoulder. I thought it was Ghoulplay, so I turned around, and got punched right in the face.

I staggered and blinked a few times. Regaining my senses, another punch blew me off my feet. The blow was strong, but wasn't fast. I quickly looked forward and knelt down, I saw a tough, bloodied barbarian. His fist was stained with my own blood. I touched my lips and felt it. I got up, clutching my stomach. I wanted to puke, but I didn't.

Ballbags32 shot an arrow at the tough barbarian, but the barbarian dodged it skillfully. Ghoulplay called upon the sky, and a bright flash of lightning struck down, in front of the barbarian. Dirt and debris filled the air, the clouds were instantly dark. As the dust cleared, the barbarian still walked tall and mighty. He was getting closer to me. He slowly brandished his axe, so I got Zack's sword out.

He gave out a mighty battle cry, which revealed his veins. He was going barbaric. He started smashing down on me with his axe, which missed almost every time. There was once, he almost hit me with it. I swung my sword and he parried it with his axe. He swung his axe down, which revealed a weak spot. Ballbags32 shot the back of his leg, which got him immobilized. Ghoulplay pinned his whole body down with white magic.

I stabbed his hips and started asking one simple question.

"Who sent you?" My face was inches from his. He gasped and answered an answer, which I shouldn't have asked.

"Crystal..." The barbarian died due to the lack of blood. His body was now a baggage. I pulled out my sword and his body laid flat on the dusty, sandy floor. Bones and a few coins were left soon after.

"You alright? What is going on?" Ballbags32 rushed towards me. I sheathed my sword and answered with a simple answer. I.D.K...Ballbags32 sighed and patted me on the back. He moved north, past the building, down to a grassy area. Ghoulplay and I followed after him.

I saw a small house, made out of gray bricks. All of us walked towards it, to get a better look. At the back of the house, was an old cellar. I wanted to open it, but it was locked. How typical...I walked to the front door and gave a loud knock. I head mumbling on the other side and it soon stopped.

"Hello, what do you want?" Someone answered. He sounded old, but still alive and well.

"May I enter?" I placed my mouth near the door.

"No you can't, we aren't finish, come back later please. Here, take this key to the cellar door and help me get a blue piece of paper. It is a blue print of the building. Pass it to me, under the door." I looked down, and a silver key was pushed out. I bent down and picked it up. The teeth of the key were strangely made.

I walked back, to the back of the house and unlocked the cellar door. I pulled open one of the wooden door and Ghoulplay opened the other one. All of us stepped into the cold, musty and unfinished cellar. There were pickaxes stuck to the walls and metal bars were laying almost everywhere. I saw the blueprints, laying on a wooden table. I picked it up and walked back out. I slipped the blueprints and the silver key under the door, and the man thanked us. He slipped a white piece of paper underneath the door. I bent down to pick it up and it was a quest paper.

**Quest Completed!**

**Blueprints to the School.**

Rewards: Nothing

"Grr, ungrateful." I mumbled and walked away from the house, placing the quest paper inside my log book.

We slowly stepped on the dewed grass. The clouds were still a silver gray. Ghoulplay said it wasn't going to rain, just dark clouds. Wind blew in my direction, cooling me down. Straight ahead, was a pulsating green portal, made out of vines and green leaves. I stared hard at it, and I couldn't see anything in it. I walked towards it and touched the vines. Soon after, I touched the portal itself, but I couldn't get in. It felt like a normal brick wall. I guess I can't enter it quite yet. I shrugged and walked down, by the wall.

Soon after, Edgevill was in my sight. It isn't a big city, but all I could say was, it isn't a city at all. It was like a small village, with a bank. People were running back and forth, cutting yews behind us.

"Looks like a busy village." I took a few steps forward. Sapphire could be anywhere. I couldn't see any further because it was dark and foggy. All of us headed to the bank instead, to take a short rest. As we walked in Edgevill, I could see a ditch, a long one, stretching on the horizon. There were signs with skulls and crossbones. I heard faint crying and screaming, which shivered me to the bones. The longer I stared into it, the more it was calling me. There were some hills on the other side, and the floor was blackened and charred. I heard rattling, sounded like bones were hitting each other.

"Hey, c'mon lets move!" Ballbags32 exclaimed. I quickly turned away and ran after him. The bank, wasn't big, nor very small. It was a two story building which has red, soft carpet. There were four bank booths, and people were lining up to deposit their yew logs. Some of them just walked to the deposit box at the corner of the room and deposited their loot there. As I walked around the bank, seeing no difference to any other banks, I saw a cement path, leading to a door less building.

It has a burning hot furnace, some tools were hanging on the walls and work tables in every corner. People were making steel balls, which confuses me. As one of the person passed by me, I called out to him.

"What was that, that you were making?" I asked, curious.

"Oh these?" - He took out one steel ball and showed it to me - "These are cannonballs, great for making profits. One steel bar makes four cannonballs. Here, have one!" He passed me the giant heavy metal ball and waved good bye. This is cool... I walked to the deposit box, carrying the heavy metal ball and dropped it in. There was a loud clunk. I wiped my hands and took some deep breaths. Alright, resting is over, we need to find Sapphire.

All of us traveled north, and stood near the ditch. Skeleton warriors were lined up, bows in hand. I was shocked with their capability. Someone, must be behind this. A large purple ball, encased Ballbags32 and Ghoulplay. Ghoulplay was quick enough to disperse it. More skeletons lined up behind each other, with bows in hand.

"Their arrows will block out the sun..." Ghoulplay mentioned.

"Then, we shall have our battle in the shade." I got my palms ready, ready to cast magic. I didn't have any armor.

"Haha! You think magic can help you?" A fire surge was falling to my direction, I rolled away and it scorched the grass. All the skeletons shot their arrows, and it dimmed out the sun. Ghoulplay casted a barrier on us, blocking the arrows. Ballbags32's purple casing shattered like glass and he too was cast with a barrier spell. The waves of arrows soon stopped. I crossed over the ditch, in anger and destroyed a skeleton with a dark fire bolt. Sapphire appeared, stronger than ever.

"Ready to die?" She swung her hand and vines shot out from the ground. One of the vines got hold of my wrist and started tugging it. I gripped the vine and it was burnt out. I removed the rest of the vine on my wrist and threw Zack's sword at ballbags32. He was confused for a moment, but soon, he nodded at me.

He loaded the sword with his bow, and aimed hard at Sapphire. I was getting mauled by skeletons and vines. The vines were slashing me, cutting my cheeks and body while the skeletons were smashing hard on me with their war hammers and maces. Sapphire was concentrated on me, and she didn't notice Ballbags32. Come on, what is taking him so long.

I took out the bottle, which Crystal gave me, I was in deep trouble. Sapphire gestured everything to stop.

"Are you sure you are willing to drink that?" Sapphire grinned. I opened up the bottle and a small drip of it landed on the ground. Smoke and sizzles could be seen. I threw the bottle at Sapphire and she was burnt with it.

"Argh! What have you done?!" She clutched her head. Ballbags32 shot Zack's sword. For a moment, everything was in slow motion. The sword, was whizzing past me and some skeletons. The vines were going crazy. The sword cut through some of the thinnest vines, and struck deep into Sapphire's heart. Blood spurted out, and she fell to her knees.

"Was I too careless?" She stared at me. I walked towards her.

"You were blinded with power." I said. She placed her hand on the back of my neck. She tapped hard on it, it hurts.

"Argh!" Everything was flashing white, my brain felt scrambled and my nerves felt like it was being shocked. Next thing I knew, I was knelling down, in front of Sapphire.

"Does it feel good, to feel Darkness?" She giggled.

"Y-yes..."

"Now it's your turn, to fill this word with darkness." She placed her palm on my face and clutched it hard. Everything went black. I heard whispering...

"SIN!" Ballbags32 and Ghoulplay yelled...

* * *

_I chose path of revenge for one reason. I do not want to make the same mistake I did, a few months ago. *shivers* What happened to Sin? Find out in the next chapter of SAOR See ya!™_


	33. Chapter 33: Inside and Outside

_Uploading this chapter in school. Tell me how is my grammar going on. Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Inside and Outside**

"_Ugh, where am I?" I was laying on my back, facing the dark, ominous sky. I sat myself up and turned my head, scanning the darkness. Dark gray clouds were whizzing in the air, in fast motion. The moon, remained motionless and silent. I got to my feet and brushed my backside. I scratched my head in confusion. I had no idea, where I was._

_I felt for my bag, but, I didn't have it with me. I dug in my pockets and felt something square. I took it out and it was the wilderness counter. It doesn't seemed to be working, so that must meant that I'm not in the wilderness. I dropped it back into my pocket and checked my remaining unchecked pockets. The others were empty, but I felt something sharp in the end._

_I stuck my hand in and took out the sharp object. It was a golden dagger. The handle was made out of pure gold, with dragon style decorations. The dragon's eyes were made out of rubies and emeralds. The clouds completely stopped and it reversed motion._

_I looked around, shocked with the things happening in the background. I looked back at the dagger, its blade made out of fine steel. It was really sharp, just looking at it, could cut your very soul. I heard clanking in the distance. I quickly stared at the direction of the noise. It grew louder and soon it stopped. An armored knight stood tall in front of me. A thick silver shield, which looked like it weighed pounds, and a long lance._

_It stomped it's foot and got to a defensive stance. I had no weapon, except for the blade. I brought my right leg front, and my left leg back, preparing for it's attack. Beyond its fully covered helmet, red glowing eyes could be seen, staring at me._

_The knight began running up to me and lunged it's lance. I moved to the side and hit the top of the lance, bringing it downwards. The lance sticked itself to the ground and the knight stumbled. This was going to be easy. I stabbed straight into the knight's neck, but something strange happened. It didn't die. The knight stared at me and gripped my neck. It brought me off my feet and threw me back._

_I skidded with my back, and felt the hot pain. I got back up and grimaced. The knight took out its lance from the earth and continued to run towards me. My back was feeling sore and it distracted me from the knight's sweeping move. The lance swept my gut which got me flying. I skidded back and regained balance._

_I clutched my gut, feeling its pain. Blood appeared from my lips. I charged towards the knight and it shielded itself with the thick silver shield. I gave the shield a couple of slashes with the dagger, but it didn't do a thing. The knight bashed my face with the shield and I was knocked back, slightly unconscious._

"_Ugh, why won't you just die.." I coughed out blood, and the knight began to walk up to me. The knight lunged his lance at my chest, I managed to hold it off, now I just needed to push him off. His strength was brutal, I wasn't able to push him away. He quickly regained some of his strength back and lunged his lance through me, without any hassle._

_My wound was gaping, I was loosing too much blood. My chest felt empty, and everything felt faint. My vision blurred and one last word came up to my head._

"_Does it feel good, to feel Darkness?" That was what Sapphire said. I lost my grip with the lance and my hand flopped down. I coughed and spewed more blood. The knight released it's grip on the handle of the weapon and disappeared into the darkness._

"_Ugh, this isn't good, I am loosing blood, way too much blood." I gripped the lance and forced it out of my body. It felt more painful than it looked. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes. Pulling it out, wasn't an easy task. I yelled and screamed, twitching my legs around, and finally, the heavy metal weapon was out. I breathed hard and heavy. Trying to get myself up, was another task. I didn't get up, I was laying on he floor, motionless. I shut my eyes and slept..._

"Sin, Sin are you awake?" Ballbags32 nudged me by the foot. I moaned and opened my eyes. Was it all a dream? Plasters and bandages were on my arms, chest and legs. Cuts, bruises, you name them. I forced myself up, sitting on the bed. My brain was thumping from the dream. The knight, was out to kill me. But did he succeed? I don't think so. I feel rather alive, than dead.

"Man, Sapphire gave you a good wallop."

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"From that hit, pfft....No, she's not dead." He brought his head down.

"Hmph, I knew she had no heart." I let out a few laughs.

"Heartless?" He added

Heartless

I kinda like it.

"Is he awake? Finally." Ghoulplay entered the room. I was in a not so spacious area, fine red clothing bed, with fine carved wood, pictures of landscapes and monuments were on the walls, a simple chandelier and a wooden chest at the corner of the room. There were two window, to the right of me, one of them was opened.

"What day is it?" I murmured.

"Thursday?" Ballbags32 guessed

"No, it's Friday, Thursday was yesterday." Ghoulplay corrected.

"Ah yes, my bad. How are you feeling Sin?" How am I feeling? Sapphire's not dead, Syafei9 and Maniac97 are at the Stronghold of Security, getting their butts killed and the three of us are doing nothing.

"Great, just great..." I whispered.

"What, what did you say?" He brought himself closer to the bed.

"Nothing. I'm just fine." I gestured him away.

"Both of us are heading towards the S.o.S. You are to stay here and res-"

"While the both you get killed too? Nu-uh I'm coming with you guys." I quickly flipped the blankets off me and got off bed, my ribs cracked and on one of my wounds opened. I clutched tightly on my chest, breathed hard.

"Look, stay here and rest, we don't want another dead team mate, got it?" Both of them left the room, without another word. How could Sapphire still be alive, what does it take to kill her?! I slammed my fist on the bed, and thought hard for another plan.

A piece of paper hovered in front of me, before reaching the ground. I picked it up and read it.

**Changg Exander.**

Thats it? Changg Exander? What does it mean?!

"Enough tricks Sapphire! Show your self you coward!" I circled around the room, opening the windows and looked out of them. I was still in Edgevill, and people were still minding their own business. The wind touched my face, and I was facing the Monastery. I shut the window in anger and stormed out the room, picking up a few clothes and changed.

I left the small house and looked back at it. Not a bad house. I turned and face the bank. I sighed and thought of what to do now. Might as well buy some armor...

I walked down to the general store, which people usually sell cheap armor. I walked in the door, and it dings.

"Hello! Willing to sell something sir?" Sell something? The owner thought I was a blacksmith.

"No, I am here to buy some armor, what do you have in store?" I asked.

"Well, take a look at my shelf here, cheap to tough armor. Take your pick!" He grinned. A lot of the armors looked brand new, some looked worn out and nearly unworthy. There was a nice mithril platebody, but my defense wasn't high enough. I bought the steel full set and mithril full set for a bargain. Buy one get the second cheap!

"Those will be 3015gp. Gold please." Shoot, I just remembered, I was low on cash.

"Ugh, I don't seem to have enough-."

"I'll pay for him." Someone opened the door, his front silhouette showed.

"Uh, thanks, but who are you?" I asked.

"My name."-He walked forward- "Is Straw173." He took out a bag of gold and tossed it on the counter. The coins clicked out, revealing lovely money.

"Keep the change. Sin, come with me." He gestured me to follow. I quickly picked up my newly bought armor and stuffed it in my bag, before heading out. I looked at him, he had Spiky hair, kinda like Zack, except different. He had a nice adamant sword on his back, which glimmers in the sun. He wore rune full armor, and his helmet, in his hand. A shield with spikes was on his left hand, looked heavy and durable. He turned around and locked eyes with me. It was black, filled with secrets.

"Look at this." He opened up the title page of a newspaper and shoved it to my face. I grabbed the sides and read the title.

**Purple smoke spotted at the stone circle!**

_People have spotted dark wizards, on the move, casting weird spells, killing any adventurers who come close. Here is a picture of a badly injured lvl 110 adventurer._

"_They were acting strangely, so I decided to train my strength. One of the dark wizard spotted me and started casting magic. The other wizards aid him. I never saw anything like it. They were so organized."_

_More wizards were spotted at the Varrock stone circle, summoning up something strange. People are getting scared and lock themselves in their houses..._

"What do you expect me to do?" I trusted the paper back at him.

"Come with me to Varrock, I'll explain everything."

"I can't, I am told to stay here and rest."

"You can walk, you can carry two sets of armor in your bag. Isn't that rested enough?" He folded his arms.

"I guess, I can come with you..."

"Great take this and break it." He passed me a squared shaped rune, with a blue circle and the letter 'V' in the middle. He broke his and disappeared in the debris. I tossed it below me and was sucked by nothing...

* * *

_My friend was pretty happy with his involvement in my story. So, tell me how is my grammar and spelling. Is it worse of better? Next time on S.A.O.R._

_"Changg Exander? I heard of it before, an anagram maybe?" Straw173 quoted._

_There is a poll being held in my account, feel free to vote._

_See ya!_


	34. Chapter 34: Beat a cheat, Sohpia &

_Had a lot of problems uploading this... 'Process Faliure, or something like that...' Pissed me off slightly. Well, all the A/N are below. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: Beat a Cheat, Sophia & Lesser demon

n

I landed on my buttocks. I felt the floor; it was nicely tiled with rocks. Water sprinkled on my hair, giving it a cool gentle wash. I got up, dusted the dust off my butt and looked at the majestic scenery. There was a fountain in the square, and a walkway on it. People were gathering water from it, making their clay soft and moist. People were hanging around, chatting, laughing, and making jokes about random things. There was someone with a silver crown, walking this way. He had his head high; people were watching him, as he walked towards me. He stopped in front of me, he stared at me in disgust, and he spat beside me and snorted. He looked tall, very strong but looked stupid with a bow tied shirt. He wore blue jeans with brown boots. He was blond, I could tell from the strands of hair that escaped his crown.

"Get out of my way noob! Can't you see the crown? Respect me!" I just came here and expected to be respected? That pissed me off slightly, I held my ground and shot him with words.

"Noob? Did you try to kill a psycho? While you were at home, dreaming about women, I was out battling a whole platoon of dark knights. I even saved Falador." I gave him one last look and waited for his retort. He laughed, his crown nearly slid off his thick skull head.

"Saved Falador? From your looks, you can't even kill a rat!" He laughed, everyone did. They mocked, they insulted. Before I realized it, I punched him. My fist was stained with his blood. He stared at me, holding his bleeding nose. He was shaking, he was finding the right words to say, but every word he says, will be another punch in the face.

"Oww..." He shut his eyes in pain, his blood seeped into his mouth. He tasted it, he tasted the power of the noob. He spat some of it out from his mouth and pointed at me with his other hand, shaking uncontrollably.

"You, you will pay for what you have done!" I just noticed that his crown was off his head. He ran off, ignoring it. Everyone in the vicinity stood in awe, in silence. Everyone was staring at me, taking in the information, realizing what they had just witnessed. One of the bystanders clapped, he was the spark of the fire. Everyone started clapping, the fire has been lit. They all clapped and cheered, some whistled. But soon, it all stopped as the earth trembled. Everyone talked among themselves, they looked around, the trembling grew stronger, and it soon stopped, behind me. I dared not look back, but I did.

There was a summoned lesser demon. Horns as sharp as it could get, red glowing eyes, and green slimy tongue. It's saliva dripped off and touched the ground, making a small puddle out of it. The demon roared and the idiot could be seen, riding on top of it.

"You all shall know me as the new noob killer, Scorpion3DX!" He yelled and the demon tried to claw me. I jumped back, nearly getting hit. I had no weapon, I had forgotten to buy a weapon. I cursed, and an unexpected blow sent me flying into pink striped tent. The owner screamed and a crystal ball rolled out into the streets. The demon accidentally stepped on it, crushing it into little pieces. I looked at the owner and didn't know which was more crushed. The crystal ball or the owner's face. I coughed and got back up.

"You are one resilient son of a B!" He cursed. The demon attempted to stomp on me but failed. I rolled over and it stepped on a spiky piece of jutting wood. The demon roared and fell out of control. Scorpion3dX fell off its back and back flopped. The demon forced the wood out and threw it in the air. It landed and crashed into a sword shop. Wait, a sword shop! I ran into the direction, avoiding the demon's fury. Scorpion3dX got back up and attempted chase.

"Get back here you punk!" He yelled and accidentally tripped on his own silver crown. "Argh you stupid piece of metal!" He kicked it away in anger and continued pursuit. I was nearly there when a brick hit me at the back of the head. I felt something running down the back of my head. It was my blood, my own blood. It ran down my neck, rusting it. I forced myself up, but can't. Scorpion3dX laughed and pulled the back of my hair. He reminded me a lot like Ivan, crazy Ivan. He took out his dagger and brought it to my neck. "Do you know how does it feel, to die?" I could picture him, talking with his bloodied mouth, grinning, showing his stained teeth and putrid gums. Breathing heavily on my neck, I was inches from death. One always say, don't cheat...

"Lightning bolt!" A familiar voice shattered the noise. Scorpion3dX screamed in pain. One always say, don't cheat, but cheat death. Scorpion3dX's dagger fell beside my cheek, banging against the floor, before stopping completely. The grip on the back of my head loosened. Scorpion3dX moaned and turned around, slowly, body numbed by nearly a thousand bolts of electricity. His eyes widened as he saw Straw173 standing before him, meters apart, hand outstretched with lingering smoke from his palm. He fell to his knees, before dying like a true, douche bag.

"You alright? You're a bloody mess." He was right, but I let the words fly right through me. He had his hands out, assisting me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered it, simple and short. He gave me a slight smile and let loose a couple of chuckles, which got me wondering what was going on.

"The one I just killed is the moderator. He is the one that scans the area of Varrock for any problems or crimes." He pointed at the pile bones.

"Can't the guards do that?" I wondered.

"Not really, they work for the king and moderators work for a living." Straw173 stared at the jutting piece of wood which was on the roof. The owner let himself out and checked on the damage. His eyes opened up and he was shocked to see the wood on his roof. He stared at us.

"We didn't do it!" I yelled, Straw173 raised his hand to stop me from continuing. He told the owner that he will fix the damage.

"Sure sure, but don't expect me to pay you anything!" He huffed and walked back into his sword shop, shutting the door and placing the 'We are closed' sign on the door. A girl walked up to me, her eyes was watery, almost as though as she was about to break down and cry. She was beautiful, straight hips, wiry legs and, I let her voice take me away. She was beautiful, so beautiful, I am ashamed. She wore a very faded yellow shirt, with a short torn black skirt. Her hair was black and long, she didn't tied it up.

"Can you help me? I heard from my friends that *sniff* my boyfriend is cheating on me, since the moderator is not around, could you, brave adventurer help me?" She looked at me, we both locked eyes, her eyes were blue, filled with passion and kindness. Her voice was soft, she stuttered a little, looking for the right words. I nodded and told her, that I needed information, before I could start. Helping the folks around Varrock could help earn my reputation in these part of town.

We walked to the Varrock square and she told her stories with Desmond, his current cheating boyfriend. I listened, and listened well. It was interesting. It's hard to believe someone like her being cheated on. Who else was beautiful? She stopped a soon while, I had all the information I needed. They were at the fountain, just beyond the Grand Exchange. I had no idea where the Grand Exchange was, but I had enough guts to take him on. He's scrawny, not strong but could take up a fight. Black hair, usually had it combed back and charming personality.

Sophia lead me the way, we walked past two walls, straight ahead was a large big castle, fit for a king. Walls were bricked and painted with an agonizing color, gray. What a more fitting color. In the distance, to my left, I saw them. Desmond, with another girl, loitering by a fountain. They both were talking. I imagined the words. It was like watching a silent movie in the distance, thinking of what they were saying. I edged closer, it was time to do this. Sophia held onto my arm and hid behind me.

"Oh, what about that girl Sophia? I thought you loved her?" The girl said. The girl was slightly shorter than Sophia, blond hair, chubby and doesn't look interesting.

"That slum girl? I rather marry a rich women." Desmond held tight on her hands.

"Eh, dog!" I yelled. "Scram honey." I informed the other girl to get out of the area. The other girl left the scene in a hurry.

"Hey, what is going on, what is this Sophia? What is going on?"

"You have been cheating on her, you know what is going on!" I poked on his black jacket. He was trembling slightly, but his voice was fierce.

"Who are you? You are not the boss of me!" Desmond's voice was childish, but fierce.

"You broke her heart." I added.

"And now I'm going to break your face!" He clutched his fist. "I hope you sleep well tonight!" He attempted a punch, but I quickly held his fist, I twisted it, making it turn in a very discomforting position. I kicked him, below the ribs and gave him one final punch between the eyes. He fell flat on the soft, dewed grass. Sophia had her eyes opened the whole time, not missing anything. "Well, that was easy..." I complemented myself, for a job well done.

Her eyes began to water, not from opening her eyes too long, but for the truth. Desmond was cheating on her. She hugged me, tightly cracking my bones. I could barely breath. She let go and both of us locked eyes again, she edged closer. In my mind, I visioned her, kissing me, our lips colliding and making contact. I wanted her, I wanted to say you are beautiful, too beautiful to be in this kind of mess. I waited, I could feel the words in my mouth, shutting my lips, not daring to escape. I swallowed them, no words, no guts, no glory. Her eyes landed on me.

"Are you a saint or something Sin?" She let out a smiled.

"No, I'm just another stupid human..." I turned around and walked, walked away.

"Sin?" She called out one last time. I turned around, we were meters apart, but I could still feel her presence, close to me. "Will I see you again?" She had her finger curled up beneath her lips, she twists her foot, the tip of her shoe was digging the soft soil. I had to answer her. Vividly in my mind, I pictured myself, leaving Varrock in the future, to continue my adventures, just like in Falador, leaving Sophia, all alone.

"Yes, yes you will." And that was the truth, I turned around, pictured her in my head. I walked, walked straight out of the courtyard and back into the Varrock square. The noise boomed back into my reality, no more Sophia or crazy Scorpion3DX. Just me, and the world...

"Ey! Straw173 told me to tell you, to meet him at the north Church. Best not to keep him waiting." His voice was firm, he wore a mask, kind of like a bandit. A scar could be seen running down his right eye, he must've got it from a bloody fight. "Oi, you still ere?" I acknowledged his information and headed straight to the church. Soon after I stopped.

"Where is the church?" I asked, but he wasn't there, he didn't follow me. I scanned the widely cast area, scratched the back of my head and grimaced. The bruise was still there, from the brick. I looked at my two fingers and the remains of my blood were still there. I heard a loud bell call, that must be from the church. What does Straw173 want with me anyway? I shook the feeling and ran towards the bell. The wind running through my face, the cool breeze, its great to feel alive...

* * *

_I know I have not written in a while, I don't have internet at home, and life is getting tougher for me, I am dead serious. I just hope it doesn't affect my story writing. I hope you enjoyed my chapter! See ya!™_


	35. Chapter 35: Beer, The girl & Contests

_Made this in a rush, so sorry, if it's bumpy. I am scared that this part of the Mac lab, will be a denied access._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Free beer, the girl & contest**

I stopped running a while ago, my lungs felt heavy, I was gasping for air, as the church was still far away. I was resulted to walking instead. My footsteps synced with my heartbeat. The mithril armor clanked inside my bag as I walked. The sky was clear blue, no signs of rain, until I just remembered something. I sat by the edge of a small fountain. I took out my friend's tab and contacted Syafei9. It took me three tries, before I got through.

"Hello? Syafei9 how's going with-"

"I don't have time to chit chat now! We're very busy, killing flesh crawlers." His voice was sore, from the intense screaming. I could hear Mainiac97 on the other side. _Damn, are they alright?_ I thought to myself.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, completely worried. No answer, I tried again, and Mainiac97 was on.

"Never better! Eugh! Syafei9, behind you!" I heard a loud clunk. Looks like they dropped the tab. I sighed.

"I'll call you guys later." I hung up, hoping they heard me the first time. I just hoped they find Litara's brother. And what the hell is a flesh crawler? I got up, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. The church bell rung again. _I'm coming, I'm coming, geez._ I walked down the stone path, straight to the church.

* * *

As I was nearing there, people were crowding the area, like bugs. They were yelling, pushing each other aside, flashes of bright light filled the darkness. What were they doing? I walked closer until a guard stopped me. He was tall, very well built and has a mustache. He stopped me with his sword, the tip of it was inches from my chest. I could feel the heavy burden he had, if he accidentally killed someone with that stunt. He looked gentle, from his eyes, but his physic gave me second thoughts.

"Halt, no one is to enter without permission." The guard's voice was fierce and firm. I held my ground. I am not going back.

"Look, I am here to meet-"

"I don't care, someone as low as you shouldn't be here." He said it with his baritone voice. He sheathed his sword and gestured me to move along. I didn't move. Damn him, I am going in, even if I have to fight. I rushed past him, but his great muscular arms got hold of my body. He pushed me back to the floor and gave me an angry look.

"I told you, you aren't getting through!" He nearly yelled. I could see how his life goes. I could feel him, not wanting this job. It's people like me who makes his job tougher. He just wants to finish his shift, get home with his lovely wife and kids, and be merry again. I got up, and dusted my shirt.

"Cool armor you got there." I pointed to his neatly chained up metal armor. His shield was behind his back. It was painted with a yellow cross in the middle, kinda like a temple knight, or something.

"Why, thank you. But you still ain't getting through." His voice became raspy all of a sudden. He cleared his throat, and didn't continue.

"Say, a nice cooling beer will do ya good, if ya want. Its on me!" I gave him a thumbs up. His eyes grew wider, interested in the offer I had proposed. He folded his arms, and gave me a worried look.

"I can't leave my post, my boss will kill me!" He said, once again in his raspy voice.

"Who says anything about you leaving? I'll be right back!" I left, going back to parade square. Once I reached there, I gave myself a good knock on the head.

"Idiot! Where am I supposed to get a beer?!" I leaned against the fountain, wondering. It didn't took me long, before I saw a nice sign, south of here. It has a nice blue moon on it. That's a great spot to buy beer. I dug in my pockets and expected coins, but I had none with me. I stopped my feet in rage and walked my way to the inn, thinking of a plan. As I was walking, I saw the crushed, pink, striped tent. The owner sat on a wooden, chair, staring at the cold floor. The crystal ball, being crushed by the lesser demon brought memories to my head. _What can I do to help her? It's not like I could buy a new crystal ball for her.._

"That would help, if you are willing to pay for it." The owner muttered. I heard her the first time, but, how did she know? Was she reading my mind?

"Don't look at me so surprised, I could tell by your expression." The owner, or gypsy said. "I am Gypsy Aris. Looks like you have a lot on your mind, tell me about them. But first, you must pay a fee of one gold piece. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't have any gold with me." I mentioned her. I walked away, removing her from my mind.

* * *

As I reached the inn, the door blasted open, and a women fell on me. She had short black hair, gray eyes, wearing an apron and slightly injured. She stared at me, we were inches from each other. "Sin?" She called out. _What the, who is she?_ She got up and a drunken man yelled out.

"You call this service! Come here you little bit-"

"Hey, what is going on?" I yelled back. The man was slightly old, balding in the middle, wore singlet and short pants. He even wore slippers. The man had a bottle of booze on his right hand, and a stick of lighted cigarette. The man threw the cigarette at the girl, but missed by inches. I could feel the ashes touching my cold, unprotected skin. The girl covered herself with her arms. Tears nearly ran down her face. She reminded me of Sophia, but a lot different. The man resorted in throwing his bottle at us. The bottle was coming right at her. I quickly covered her, and the bottle broke on the back of my steel armor.

Two guards pushed me away and ignored me and the girl. The girl was shivering, sobbing to say the least. Her head was on my arm, I could feel tears. The guards got hold of the old man and dragged him out. The owner walked up to me and shook his head. He tapped on the girl's shoulder.

"Look, don't let one drunken man bother you. Live life." He said and walked away. Was that completely necessary? The girl kept on crying. She was slightly shorter than me. Her face...can't described it with words.

"Hey hey, he's gone, are you alright?" She stopped and released my arm. She didn't look up, I was waiting for her response. She just nodded her head in silence. "Are you sure, let me take a look at you." I pulled her chin up, and her right cheek had a bruise. "That jerk," Our eyes met, but only for a second. She quickly retreated and ran upstairs of the inn. I sighed in relief. At least she got the energy to run.

"So, may I help you?" The bartender boomed heartily at me. I still needed to buy the beer for that raspy voiced guard. I wonder if he's still waiting for me. Who would run away from free beer? I laughed to myself.

"I'd like to have a beer please." I asked. The bartender nodded and filled a beer glass to the brim with premium beer.

"That'd be two coins please." He grinned. My fist accidentally slammed the table. I remembered I had no coins.

"Ah, shoot. I have no money with me." I said. What will the bartender think? Am I just a sorry jobless person who can't even pay two gold pieces for a cheap beer? People began to stare at me, giving me chills.

"Then, you will have to fight for free beer." The bartender said. "Let the drinking contest begin!" One by one, sat beside me, challenging me to a contest.

"What are the prizes?" I asked, confused.

"A free keg of beer, and a nice dragon bitter." He said, sliding two glasses of beer in front of me. _You got to be kidding me. This is insane!_ I shakily gripped the handle of the glass and drank down every last drip. It was bitter, I grimaced and the inn started to swirl, slowly.

I had been drinking, everything was spinning, the stove was talking to me, giving me useless advise. I drank nearly twenty glasses of beer and the others lost, or passed out. One more challenger to go. He looked determined. He had a cowboy hat on him.

"Dude, you -hic- look stupid with that." My voice was a slur. He gave me a smile and drank down all of his glasses. All I just needed to do, is drink one more than him. Everything was swirly, his face doubled up in my vision. My brain felt plagued with alcohol. My eyes were deceiving me. I drank one more glass. He was still looking great. He drank down two more. My breath felt like death. My body was rejecting these alcohols. I wanted to puke, but I held on. Three more drinks.

Just as I was about to touch my cold alcoholic drink, he stopped me. "That's enough, I don't want you messing up the place with your lunch." He smiled, He stood up and left. I didn't even know if he was there in the first place or not. Everything was a blur. He lost, or something. The bartender smiled and raised up my hand.

"The winner is, Sinlimitless!" The sobered cheered and the drunken burped. The bartender dropped a keg of beer on the counter, beside was the red, acid looking dragon bitter. Bubbles were popping out from it. The glass looked like it was being eaten by the alcohol. I think I could slip in one more drink.

"Ugh," I grabbed the handle and slurped it all down. It hurts, my lungs, chest, body. It was burning.

"Argh!" I yelled, everyone laughed. It wasn't funny as I was loosing hitpoints. It stopped. The burning pain stopped. I opened my eyes, everything was clear. I wasn't drunk, but my voice was still a slur. I cleared my throat, grabbed the keg of beer and left. Something made me think.

Who was the girl, that bumped into me. She was beautiful. Cute too! As I left the inn, I looked up to the balcony, the girl was leaning over the wooden safety rails. She was looking down at me. He did she know my name?

"Hey, I wanted to ask-" She walked away. "Hey wait! Come back here!" I yelled, but she didn't heard me. I forgot about it, once I was nearing the fountain, near the church.

* * *

"Ahh! That hits the spot!" It's not surprising, that a man could drink out of the keg itself. He wiped his lips and cheerfully let me in. I hoped Straw173 isn't mad of of my late coming. The crowds disperesed, but some stayed. Bright flashes of light still flashed in and out. I wondered what were they.

* * *

_I am having a poll in my page, or what ever it is called. Take your time to poll, please. I need other people's opinions. _


	36. Chapter 36: Kings, Queens & Pawns

_Mood swings...Happy! Angry! Sad! Unemotional! Bleah! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Kings, Queens & Pawns**

I pushed the crowds away, making my way towards the church. Someone brought a box like piece of equipment and flashed it to my face. A bright light appeared and blinded me for a few seconds. I blinked a few times and regained my senses.

"Sin, I want you to meet my friend, Legendary!" Straw173 yelled from the steps of the church's front door. I caught up with the both of them. Legendary turned around and walked away, ignoring my presence. Straw173 shrugged and placed his arm around my shoulders. He walked me into the church.

It was less crowded inside, it almost seemed surreal. Chandeliers hung above us, illuminating the area, and a nicely placed altar was at the end of the area. Candles were placed on top of it, pleasing the gods, to whoever prayed for them. A lectern was placed just in front of it. A book was opened, but I didn't read it. As I turned around, looking behind me, wooden benches stretched across the room, until it filled most of the church. A red, with gold trimmed carpet, was laid in the middle of the floor. It was very dusty and the colors were faded.

Legendary leaned against the wall, staring at the floor. He was strong, behind him, was a round, golden shield. Stab, slash and arrow marks were there. His sword was holstered on his left hip, it was long and had a nice designed blade. It was curved with pure magnificent. It was different than a scimitar. He had his arm folded. He wore a black shirt, with a red cape behind him. His pants were torn up but it was still usable, by the looks of it. He stared at us, soon after. His eyes, filled with fury and a slight glimpse of revenge could be seen. He pushed his black, hair back and walked up to me. His footsteps synced with my heartbeat.

Straw173 has left me, he was busy talking to a monk. Legendary stood in front of me. He stared straight into my soul. Thoughts popped up in my head, it was endless. He raised up his hands, to keep me from talking.

"Just," -He stops for effect- "Shut up and listen. Straw173 may talk good about you, how you saved Falador and all, but to me, you are just another noob, waiting for something bad to happen. Get out of my way, and don't interfere with my life." He stopped. I was standing motionless. I wanted to ask him a piece of question, but something stopped me. Fear. I was scared that he would bash me up, like a little boy I am.

"Are you looking for revenge?" I blurted out the words. I quickly cupped my mouth with my hand. He had his back turned on me. I could feel his tension rising. He turned around, I expected him to pick me up and throw me out of the church, but he caught me by the chest.

"You know nothing! You know no pain, suffering and broken promises." He threw me back, and I landed on my buttocks. He left the church without a word, just the silent footsteps were left from him.

"Don't mind him, he has a bad past." Straw173 got me on my feet.

"Say, why do you want me here?" I asked, remembered what I was supposed to do. "Oh, I need some help, here." I passed him the paper I got from Edgevill.

"Changg Exander?" He repeated the words on the note. "I never heard of it, unless..." He said, and wrote on the back of the piece of paper.

"You sure?" I asked, not convinced.

* * *

I was walking around Varrock, looking back and forth from the piece of paper. "Grand Exchange?"

"_Anagrams, they can be used to make another word. Kinda like a puzzle." Straw173 quoted. He was still scribbling on the back piece of paper, trying to decipher it. He stopped, and was set aback. I gave him a confused look. Had he done it? Had he unlocked the piece to the puzzle. "Ah-choo!" He sneezed. "Sorry, false alarm. Thought I felt something tingling." He laughed and continued. I sighed and sat on one of the benches. I felt the fine wood, how smooth it was, even though it was recently used. One question popped in my head. 'Why are there so many people outside of this church?' Straw173 handed me the piece of paper, forehead sweating, eyes shivering. It was like opening a box, but wish you hadn't opened it in the first place. "I think you better get there, now." His voice turned serious. I nodded and left without a word._

* * *

I was making a complete circle around Varrock fountain, completely stumped on where was Grand Exchange. I scratched my head, rubbed my eyes, even threw a small tantrum, but no ideas came into mind. I sat on a small, marble chair, the piece of paper in hand. I sighed, shut my eyes and wished it was easier. I just wished a hint would appear in my empty mind. "Hi Sin." Someone spoke, the face of Sophia came into view, my eyes were still shut. She giggled. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

I opened my eyes, she was standing in front of me, short pants, beige colored shirt, and a neatly tied hair. She didn't look like a slum girl at all. She pointed at the empty space beside me, she wanted to take a seat. I nodded at her. She smiled warmly and sat beside me.

"So, what you got there?" She poked on the piece of paper. I sighed, but didn't say anything. "If you are looking for Grand Exchange, you can find it over there, just beyond those walls. You will see two giant hand statues, coins in hand. It isn't hard to miss." She said. My eyes widened, but the thought of Sapphire appeared in my head. Will she be there, to stop me again? I sighed.

"So, how's life?" I wanted to drag the day on. Was it because I was scared to fight Sapphire, or was it because I don't want Sophia to leave?

"I'm surviving. Maybe that's what I just needed." She said and sighed. Surviving... I held on to that word in my brain. I could feel it etching in. Sophia was staring down onto her feet, while I was staring blankly into the sky. I was the older one, I needed the initiate the conversation, but I did nothing. I sat there. I heard someone calling her, both of us looked back. There were two girls, about the same height as Sophia. They waved at her, Sophia. She waved back. She stood up and brushed her shorts.

"I better get going." She gave me a small wave of goodbye. Maybe that was all I needed, a company. I stood up, and walked west, past the staff shop. I saw a small building, no door, broken windows, but working anvils. They looked like brand new, and slightly worn out, but new. People were running back and forth, with bars in hand.

I walked into the bank, and saw something odd. Red lanterns were hung above the counters, and heart shaped papers were on the floor, as though as they were tiles. I just remembered. Valentines day was coming, but what's the deal about red lanterns? I even saw oranges, beside the bankers. All of them seemed mighty energetic, as though as they can't wait for a very special event. I ignored the normality of the bank and moved on. I walked out through the back door and saw a dirt path leading to, two hand statues, with stone carved coins. I looked back at the paper and breathed.

I had walked past the two statues, now, to spot Sapphire in the crowd. Impossible. There were like thousands of people, yelling, screaming, yodeling, air guitaring and etc. As I took a step closer to the booth, something stopped me. The familiar breath from a familiar person. I spun around, but found no one. This was getting intense. As I turned to look back the booths, everyone was gone. It all became silent.

"This isn't good." It was empty, silent and deserted. I was alone. The tiles below me flickered into life as they changed from white to black. They made checkered patterns of the place. I heard the one laugh, which made the back of my hair rose.

"Sapphire! Lets end this, once and for all!" I yelled. I heard footsteps. I tilted my head back slightly and could see Legendary. His eyes were concentrated on Sapphire. Did he too, wanted revenge on her?

"Ah, an old familiar face." Sapphire's feet landed on the cold, black tile. Her face was fine, her body, usual. Out of nowhere, pieces began to fall into place, chess pieces.

Pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, kings and queens, all fell from the sky. It landed perfectly on the checkered floor.

"Lets play a little game. Wizards Chess." She spoke with such evil, it made my skin crawl. Choose your color.

"Pick white, they go first." Legendary whispered in my ear. I nodded in silence and chose white. I jumped on a knight's back, riding it like a horse. I gave the first call.

"C3," A small pawn slid one block forward.

* * *

The game grew progressively harder, with debris and chunks of dead chess pieces. If a chess piece gets on another chess piece, that chess piece will have to be eliminated, permanently. Blood on my cheek, and rage in my head. Legendary was close to death once. Now, it was her king and queen left. We were left with our king, and two knights. She moved the queen, beside me. The chess piece glared at me, as it moved. I could feel it burned in my brain, the sound of marble, scratching on a tiled surface. I shivered as it was taking too much time. But something bad came up.

Both Legendary and me were on the same row, and the queen has stopped on it. One has to move, only one. Someone must sacrifice their life. Legendary, didn't shiver nor flinched. All he did was yelled at me to move. He wanted to sacrifice himself. I shut my eyes, and yelled out the code. "G8," The knight moved in an L position to the numbering I just yelled out. Sapphire laughed at us, and eliminated Legendary.

The queen swung her mace and destroyed the marble knight, leaving Legendary on the floor, unconscious, or maybe even dead. I saw and open spot, for a checkmate. I yelled out the code, it was going to be all over. The knight moved, dragging itself on the white and black tile, until it stopped. I removed the marble sword from the holster of the knight and slashed it upon the king. Checkmate. I could see Sapphire's eyes, breaking like the King. She fell to her knees.

"You were filled with rage, and, you didn't concentrate on your goal." I pulled back my sword, getting ready to decapitate her. I swung it, but something stopped me. I turned around, and Legendary was alive. He clutched his chest, as there was a wound there, his face was nearly covered with debris.

"Sin, don't do it. She knows the answer to one of my quest. She has the only lead." Legendary trotted towards me.

"Ah yes, your father." Sapphire got back up.

"Yes, where is he?"

"If you let me live, I will tell you."

"I don't trust you!" I protested. Legendary punched me on the shoulder, shutting me up.

"He is still alive, on an Island, full of death and misery." Sapphire got closer to me, but I brought the sword up, defending myself against her. Sapphire swung her hands and Legendary was teleported away. Now it was her and me.

"Still having second thoughts about killing me?" I swung the marble sword, showing her I wasn't afraid. "Why don't you join me?" She clutched on to the blade of the weapon and darkness slowly consumed its marble whiteness, getting closer to the hilt, then, to my hand.

It was cold, darkness was reaching up towards my arm, it went numb. I wanted to scream, but I was gasping for air as it covered my body. I couldn't handle the pain, I was loosing conscious. I dropped myself to my knees, my marble sword crashed to the ground and broke into pieces. It was difficult to breath, my brain was going crazy. Sapphire stood in front of me, smiling. The darkness has reached up towards my neck, my throat became dry, I was craving for air and water. My hands were completely unmovable. I fell, down to the ground, where the tiles were cold and unbreathable. The darkness has consumed me, like billions of ants, consuming a human, biting my flesh off, crawling on, and into my skin, chewing on my corpse and veins...

"It's not fair." I said my final words, and heard people gasping.

"Sin? Sin!" I sank into dreamworld.

* * *

_So, review what you think. I am thinking of ending this story short. Due to the lack of Internet and information from Runescape. When I said 'Ending this story short', I meant stopping this whole story. With a dramatic ending. See ya!_


	37. Chapter 37: The end of a new beginning

_To tell you the truth, I really dreamt about chess pieces. Weird, I know. The are below._

* * *

**Chapter 37: The ending of a new beginning**

_I dreamt about pieces. Chess pieces to be exact. The pieces were killing, dogging and swirling around as though as they were warriors, born to fight. Pawns were getting owned by bishops and knights, and the knights were getting killed by the rook's tough, fist fighting styles. Rooks didn't have weapons, only their muscles and fists. Bishops however were really strange. They lifted up their maces, and a bright red light appeared. A laser, maybe? It was brutal. Kings, however, had all the powers of the chess pieces. They were exploding, breaking into pieces beside me. I could feel the chunks of marbles, landing onto my face._

_The tile I was standing on, disappeared. I fell down, the landscape was a starry night. I kept on falling, chess pieces, non animated ones fell beside me. I looked above me, a bright light shone onto my eyes, blinding me. This was a strange dream. I landed on a soft landing pad, filled with cushions. The air was dusty yellow. I was laying on a couch, in an old house. The walls were weak, and the roof had holes. Something crawled up my leg. Sophia. She got closer to me, her body was on mine. I felt her skin, merging with mine. Her hair, landed softly on my cheeks, as she stared into my eyes. Our lips nearly touched, when the couch shook._

"Huh, what?" I was in bed. The dusty, yellow air was probably from the sun rays. I searched the bed, finding the source of the shaking. I picked up the shaking tab, and pressed the button, in the middle. I brought it to my ears and heard nothing for a moment.

"Hello?" I called out. But no answer. "Hello?!" I yelled.

"Hey hey, no need to shout." It was Syafei9

"But you didn't respond to me before, so I shouted."

"Fine. Our mission is a failure. We can't Litara's brother. But we did found something interesting. Golds man! A lot of them! '_Hello mainiac97'" _An unfamiliar voice could be heard, after a loud explosion.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard Syafei9 screamed.

"The black-" Mainiac97's last word in the background, before it got cut off. I clenched the tab, pissed about not going to the Stronghold. I accidentally crushed the tab by accident. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"May I come in?" It was a girl, a familiar voice.

"Uh, sure." As she entered the room, he face grew red. It was the girl at the pub, now I remembered. She spun around, not looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You have no shirt on." She said it shakily. I looked at myself, my body had packs, and chest muscles. Had I grew stronger? I walked to the wardrobe and searched for my clothings. I saw a suitable black shirt and wore it on.

* * *

"Alright, who are you." I said it seriously.

"My name is Misa Mikoto." _Mikoto_? Was that a foreign name?

"Alright Misa, how do you know my name." I was getting straight into business. She pushed her hair behind he ear and took out an old newspaper, and opened it up to the cover page. "Oh, right." I remembered the time Falador was on the verge of being taken over. I shook my head vigorously. "Thank you, Misa."

"My pleasure. She smiled." I smelled fried eggs and bacon. Her face lit up and she quickly ran to the kitchen. She brought some breakfast for the both of us. I was getting hungry._(Lol)_

"I've been watching you, watching your achievements, your pain and suffering. You always seemed to pull through, only for one thing." She pauses as she ate some of her scrambled eggs. "Sapphire." She slid a Sapphire across the table, and it clunked at the edge of my plate. I picked it up and examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Everybody has weaknesses. Even psychos people like Sapphire." She said it. _Psychos_.

"But how?" My hand was still clutching on the gem, I could feel its beat. It felt like warm chocolate.

"You are supposed to find that out. Did you ever know, that her name isn't really Sapphire?"

"Not really, no. Look, I have to get going."

"Where to? I don't see any rush."

"I needed to um...polish the bell at church." I lied.

"Really? What a coincidence, me too. Let's go together." She got up, picked up a cloth and wax, and pulled me out of the house.

She literary dragged me all the way to the north church, where I met Legendary. As both of us were at the front steps, the door blasted open, pushing Misa and me off the staircase. Legendary walked out, not noticing me. He had his head down low, something was on his mind.

"Um, are you all right?" I looked down. I was on her, she looked stunning. I staggered back and apologized. "It's all right." She adjusted her shirt, and looked away from me, shyly. I cleared my throat and walked in. It was less crowded than yesterday. Straw173 isn't here. Misa climbed to the nearest ladder. Am I really going to do this? Why am I so stupid? I sighed and climbed all the way to the top.

Misa had dipped the cloth with wax. Now, I just need to polish it. I picked up the cloth and wiped the bell. Misa wiped the other side. I could see myself, clearly.

* * *

The hours gone by, and we took a rest. Our legs dangling by the edge, behind us, the crystal clear bell. Misa brought sandwiches. Chicken sandwiches to be specific. I wish Mainiac97 was here. I ate silently, beside her. How did she know so much about me, yet, I know nothing about her. Is this a conspiracy?

Both of us finished. As I stood up, she said to meet me downstairs. I was about to take a step forward, but the edge of the cement gave way.

"Shitt!" I yelled. Am I going to die, falling? My eyes, shut tightly, my grip, tighten on the edge.

"Sin! Take my hand!" Misa pulled out her hand. I was dangling, I brought my other hand, and gripped with hers. Misa and my own strength pulled me up, and out of death. For a second, I thought I saw Death himself, grinning. Pulling myself up, exerted all the strength I had in me.

* * *

Another day has gone by, both Misa and me walked around Varrock, but I spotted something in the distance. Two guys, one of them had his arm around the other, taking support. As they limped closer, their figures were easily recognizable. I rushed towards both of them. Mainiac97 and Ballbags32!

As I rushed towards both of them, Misa followed me from behind, people began to block my way. I pushed them off, not caring if they get injured. As I reached to the both of them, they were in a bloody mess.

Their shirts and armors were drenched w ith blood. I got Ballbags32 up, while Misa helped Mainiac97.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them both, but they answered by a groaning, or moaning.

"We need to bring them to the hospital."

"Hospital? There's one? Let's go!" I exclaimed, and followed Misa.

When we reached the big, white building, with a red cross, both of them were unconscious. Their bodies were getting heavy. I even had a slight thought about leaving them to die. I shook that idea off my head, but it kept returning. I opened the glass door and nurses and doctors rushed to them. Placing them both on a stretcher. They ran off into a room, and began their work. Misa and me, were side by side, hands and shirts, covered in blood. I just wish Ghoulplay and Syafei9 are alright.

We waited outside, Misa's eyes grew heavy. She was getting tired. He head bobbed left and right, before resting it on my shoulder. She was asleep. It was 9 pm. The doctors hadn't leave the room. What were they doing. I even considered of going in there, but, it might accidentally kill both of them. I could feel Misa's breath on my shoulder. I placed my head on hers, and rested.

_I was standing on a cliff, and below me, two millions soldiers, geared up. On the other side of the wide landscape, stood evil. Sapphire and her minions. Mainiac97's rivals and foes. All stood in one straight row. Same goes to them, below them, two million soldiers, and monsters. Beside me, Mainiac97. He wore outstanding gears, while Ballbags32 had a magic bow with him and wore Dragon leathers. Syafei9 had a very special sword with him. A two hander with curved blades and hilt. On the hilt, had a symbol of Saradomin. I, had a whip. A red whip, with studs and behind me, the same sword as Syafei9. Our armors were old, I heard Mainiac97 whispered something. "Third Age..." He whispered. Legendary yelled, and jumped off the cliff to join the two million soldiers._

_It was a war, between good and evil. I could even see Sir Amik Varze._

_The fight rages on and on._

"_To challenge me you must be strong." I muttered._

"_I walk the land but don't belong here." Mainiac97 quoted._

"_Two million soldiers can't be wrong." Syafei9 commented._

"_Fight for honor, fight for your lives!" Ballbags32 yelled, and all four of us joined in the war._

_I whipped the enemies, one by one, killing them, brutally. Pray to god, that our side is right. My whip got blown back by Sapphire. I could see her smirk in the distance. I brandished my sword, killing a few soldiers and monsters. A hooded man blocked my way. I got my hand out, palm facing him. I conjured up a fire ball, and blasted it off. But, the fire ball stopped in front of him. The flaming ball ate itself up and disappeared. I loud bang woke me from my slumber._

"Sinlimitless?" The doctor tapped his writing board. Misa and I stretched ourselves and rubbed sleep out of our eyes. "You may see them now." His voice brought my sanity back. As we entered the room, I see them both, lying opposite from each other. Some tables had blood on them. "They were really lucky, to have a friend like you."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Without you bringing them here, they would have died in seconds." The doctor left us.

"So, how are you feeling?" They were wearing white shirts, and I could see some blood stains on them.

"Never better."

"Fine."

"Who did this to you?" I asked, obviously to the both of them.

"My foe." Mainiac97 said it with such anger, I thought he would get up and smash a chair on the wall.

"We all have foes. Your enemy is my enemy." I commented. He rolled on the bed, away from me. Ballbags32 was looking at his fingers. Cuts and bruises could be seen.

"I thought it would be fine, to use magic on them, but it was all a mistake..." He spoke. "Archers are meant to be archers." He gripped the blanket with pure hatred.

"I think it's best if we leave them." Misa tugged me out of the room.

"Now what..." I spoke to no one in particular. "What do I do!" I yelled, fisted the wall and dented it...

* * *

_That is the end of the Good Arc. There are Three Arcs. Good, the next one is Evil. So there are now two Arcs. The last one has been decided by me, and I will keep it a secret for the time being. So, how will Sin venture in the path of Evil in the future? Will he have to betray his friends? Find out next time on, SAOR! See ya!_


	38. Chapter 38: The Corrupted Chief

**Chapter 38: The Corrupted Chief**

Misa and I did our usual routines. Polished the bell, visited Mainiac97 and Ballbags32. Both of them seemed to recover pretty fast. Misa and I walked in, with some foods in a plastic bag. Their eyes lit up, so did their spirits.

"What you got for me?" Mainiac97 asked, checking some of the foods.

"You get an apple, and," - I rummaged some of the bags and revealed a nice juicy meat sandwich.- "Here you go. Enjoy!" I passed along the rest of the bag to Ballbags32. They seemed to be happy, and surviving. I sighed, so did Misa. I stared at the clock. It was noon. Valentines was getting close. I was thinking of asking Sophia, but someone had already asked her. I kept my head low. Misa and I left the hospital soon after that. We sat at the Varrock Square. Something was totally different.

The place was decorated with red lanterns, dragons, tigers and etc. Stalls had been made up, selling various foods, souvenirs, and firecrackers. Children were playing around with them, laughing, running and hiding with their friends. I informed Misa that I will be heading to the bank to withdraw some money. She nodded and told me to meet her at home, if I was done.

I walked the usual route to the bank. It was packed with people, running in and out. Some of them nearly knocked me over. As I safely got in, I saw Legendary. He was withdrawing loads of stuff. Clothes, armors, foods, you name it. I ran up to him, and nearly tripped over my own foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, catching my breath.

"None of your business." His voice trembled. I stopped him from packing by gripping his luggage. "Let go, or you'll pay." He looked straight into my eyes. Vengeance was written all over it. He pushed me back, but I hesitated.

"If Sapphire told you something valuable, it might be a trap." I said. He grabbed me by the collar and shook me vigorously.

"Stay out of my business! You no nothing about my quest! His promises! My father..." His voice slowly trailed off.

"You will die in shame, looking for your father." He punched me right at the cheek. I fell back. Several people stood around us, watching us.

"You will die for what you have said." He unsheathed his sword and swung it at me. I brought my torso back, and the tip of the blade nearly slit my throat. I gripped it, checking to see if I was fine. A few guards came up and locked his arms back.

One of the guards punched my kidney. I fell down, blurred. The guards got us up and dragged us away. Legendary was screaming, reaching for his luggage. A few more guards got hold of him. They dragged us away.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" I felt a kick. I opened my eyes and lights greeted them, blinding them, making them watery. I squinted my eyes, scanning the outlines of the area. The walls were covered in algae, the floor was covered in cracks and blood. Both of us had our arms locked to the wall. Legendary was hanging adjacent from me. A great place to hang him. Right beside me, where he could kill me quicker. I tugged my arm, but could move it far. The ceiling had only one light. My eyes slowly adjusted itself, and I could see clearly. I felt another kick, but this time, harder.

"Ow, what was that for!" I retorted. He gave me dagger eyes.

"That was for delaying my rescue!"

"You know Sapphire! It may well be a trap. Plus, what does she want with your father anyway?!" I snapped. "She only takes worthy people!" I shot him with words, harsh, cold, bloody words.

"Are you saying my father isn't worthy!?" It doesn't seemed to affect him. "Let me tell you this! He can bet you up, with one hand, behind his back! Without touching you." From those sentences, I could tell he was a mage. Or somewhat. "She, doesn't want anything from my father. She wants me." His voice grew softer. As though it was a secret he had been keeping. I could see guilt, guilt was wearing him down.

He was like me, only worse. I could think up of more worst ways for Sapphire to ruin your life, but this was the one, that kept popping up in the list, replacing the others. I saw tears of guilt, he had a tough burden to bear. Anything goes wrong, his father may end up loosing his life. I sighed, not wanting to do this.

"Look, I hate you, as much as you hate me, but we will have to work together, to escape this prison cell."

"Don't you mean Prison 'Hell'?" He corrected me.

"Yeah whatever. Plan, we need a plan." I scanned the room, noticing different outcomes, but one, somehow sticked.

"See that huge crack on the floor?" He said, jerking his head, showing me the exact location. I nodded. "We will make a guard trip, his keys will slip on the slippery, concrete floor, and it will rebounce off that wall." He jerked his head towards the algae covered walls. It was close to Legendary's feet.

"What makes you think, he will trip on that crack? He probably walked over it a million times already. Know it from the back of his head." I quoted. He thought about it for a moment.

"You will make him trip. Stick your leg out, when he is inspecting us." I said.

"Not a good idea. He won't come near the prisoners. Only a few centimeters back." I shook my arms violently, trying to loosen the cuffs, but it was no use.

"Look, stop shaking! I can't think." His voice was like a shout. I kicked him on the hips and he swayed left and right. He gave me an annoyed look. He kicked me, as a sign for revenge. Both of us ended kicking each other. A guard quickly ran into the room, keys on his belt. He had a mustache, a thick, dark brown one. He got close to us, trying to calm us down. The back of my ankle hit his head with such high force, it knocked him straight out. Both of us didn't realized it, until I felt his bulging stomach, under my foot.

"Hey! He's out!" I yelled. I stretched out my leg and got the hoop of the key on my toe. I kicked it high, and straight to the top of the cuffs. It nearly fell off, but I got hold of it. I fumbled with different keys, my hands were trembling, it was hard, unlocking a single cuff with dozens of keys at your disposals. It took me nearly five minutes to unlock it. It was now, Legendary's turn. As I was unlocking his, a few guards walked in the room. Their eyes, covered in shock. They didn't know what to do. Stop me, or call for reinforcements.

One ran off, while the other tried to stop me. "You will have to defend yourself. They'll take you in!" Legendary's voice was a shiver.

"Or, we'll take you out!" The chief walked in, behind him, three archers stood tall and proud. "We heard of your arrival. But we won't allow outsiders to barge in unnoticed." He walked up to me and snatched the key off my hands. He punched me in the gut, I knelt down in pain.

"Can't you listen to reasons?" I looked up.

"Reasons are useless!" He gave me another punch. He was corrupt. I could tell. Money, power and glory. An idea dings into my brain.

"Wait-wait-wait!" I got my hands up, as though as I was surrendering. "What if I gave you something?" I rubbed my fingers together, making the money gesture. "Why don't you turn down the heat on us? Make our life a little easier." I got back up and wiped the blood, which had escaped my lips.

His eyes seemed to focus whenever I talk about cash. He seemed pretty interested about it.

"How much are you willing to give?" He edged closer, the chief was short, but strong. He wore a mithril med helm, which seemed to cover his bald spot. He too had a mustache. He wore a very respectful armor, with badges that he earned.

"Make sure you keeping the end of the bargain." I gestured him to get my bag. The chief snapped at the archers and they ran out of the room, quicker than you can say Runite.

"Hey," I whispered at Legendary, who was still hanging by the wall. "You alright?" I asked.

"Oh, no worries. Just hanging around..." His voice was filled with sarcasm. It filled me with joy.

* * *

I got hold of my money bag. In it were a few coins. Around 650. I shook the bag, and the cold clinked happily inside. I took away some coins, for my own personal needs. The chief looked mighty happy.

"Nice doing business with you!" He merrily accepted the bribe and gestured us to get out of here. Legendary was free, but I lost a few coins.

"Look, thanks for saving my butt back there. But we still haven't settle the fight yet." All of us got our belongings. He, however can't remove the one belonging in his head. He was persistent, he was stubborn, he was- "Look, i'll let you pass this time. But next time," He clenched his fist, right before my eyes. His knuckle cracked. I imagined my backbone, cracking. "You won't be so lucky." He spun around, and his red cape covered my face for a few seconds. I see blood, red...scarlet.

"Hey, where were you?" Misa gave me a fright. It was nearly 10 in the night. Standing motionlessly in the dark doesn't help at all, considering the only light you had was the moon. It looked like cheese in the distance. I could feel its cool, freezing self, not melting.

"I got hold up." I turned around and faced her. She noticed something wrong had happened. Blood has rusted my lips, cuff marks on my wrist.

"Don't lie. The Chief got hold of you, didn't he." She knew a lot of things. Me, Varrock, even the Chief. Does she even know the answers to Sapphire's weaknesses? She placed her thumb on my blood stained lips. Her warm, soft fingers gently brushed it. "Let's get you patched up." She smiled.


	39. Chapter 39: Valentines & Chinese New

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. No internet yet, my apologies._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39: Valentines & Chinese New Year

A few days had came and past. Misa treated my minor wounds, I had not seen Legendary for a few days, everything seemed peaceful until.

"Get down!" The Chief started tearing the decorations down. I was in Varrock Square, looking around, checking the stalls. The Chief whacked innocents with batons. The Chief grabbed an innocent young lady and started torturing her. Pulling her hair, touching places.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. The Chief threw the lady to the ground and left her there, clothes half torn.

"This is none of your business!" He smacked my chest with the baton. I staggered back, regaining my senses.

"All of you, under my rule! No Festivals!" He yelled. I grabbed his collar, and the rest of his chumps threatened me with their shiny blades. The Chief smiled. "You better let go of me, or you will find yourself with two black eyes." I pushed him back, and dusted his shoulder. "Very good." He walked away, straight to the church. The goons followed him. Like dogs.

"You alright?" Misa's concerned. I pitied the young lady. Thrown to the ground, and lost her pride. I got my hand out to her. She looked up, her blond hair, covered her face and transparent tears ran down her cheek. Her eyes were blue, rainy blue. She held onto my hand, and I pulled her up.

"He will pay..." The lady mumbled furiously, her lips trembling with fear and anger. I followed the Chief to the Church, wondered what he was going to do next.

* * *

Guards were patrolling the area. I asked Misa to stay out of this, she obliged. I saw a guard coming and quickly hid behind the bank. I just noticed there were two banks in Varrock. One east of Varrock, and the other, west of Varrock. Just south from the bank, was Aubury's Rune Shop. How nostalgic it was, to see it. As the guard passed by me, I crouched and sneaked past him. I ran straight north and hid beside a big building. There was a gold plate on it. It reads 'Varrock National Museum' "Wonderful..." Whispered with sarcasm.

"Who goes there?!" A guard unsheathed his sword and walked up towards me. I revealed myself and punched him between the eyes. He was blown back by the hit and laid on the floor, motionless. I searched him, grabbed his baton and something else. A garrote wire. "Perfect..." I got back to crouching position and sneaked up behind a guard. I placed the wire around his neck and pulled hard, suffocating him, cutting his air supplies. It was silent. I hid the body, behind some bushes. It was getting dark, fireworks filled the dark barren sky, illuminating it with flashes of green, red and blue. I could see a ray of red, concentrated on my eyes, how beautiful it was. I shook my head, and kept my mind on the job. The Chief must be taken out.

I had reached the church, but something stopped me. A guard was guarding the entrance. I hid behind an old, tall yew tree. I felt its wood. No wonder people cut these kinds of trees. The quality of this tree was stunning. I knocked on the bark of the tree, the guard got suspicious. He left his post, and I slowly took out the baton.

"Hello? Ugh!" I smacked the baton in his groin. It cracked, it bursts. "No more fathers day for you buddy." His eyes rolled white and he fell unconscious. I threw the baton in disgust and ran in the church, without any second thoughts.

I burst opened the door, and no one was in. I heard clanking. It was from the boot of the Chief. He was climbing up the ladder, to the top floor. I had the perfect plan for this, but I didn't have the equipment. I chased him, till the top. He was admiring the fireworks, laughing to himself. The corrupted bastard.

I wanted to kick him in the arse so badly, but the shuffling of my feet made him heard me. "You again!? Why won't you give up?!" He got hold of my collar and threw me around. I punched the bell, and both of our brains were scrambled by the loud ringing of it.

While he was stunned. I kicked him on his big, belly. He lost control and fell off the roof. I heard a faint splat. I looked down, and his corpse lay there. His mithril helmet, laying beside his broken head. "Looks like your helmet didn't save you." I heard shuffling behind me, I spun around and saw the young lady, I met in Varrock square. She held the last piece of the puzzle. A wine bottle.

"He was drunk, he fell..." The lady threw the wine bottle, and it broke into little pieces, beside the corpse. "It was an accident." She stared at the remains of the Chief. It was an accident. We made it looked like an accident.

Both of us were sitting, down. The old, carved teak benches.

"It's best if we lay low. If anyone ask, just say you didn't know anything." She stood up and walked away. The fireworks stopped a while ago. Now I was left with the beating of my heart. It was loud. It deafens my hearing. I got up, and decided to leave the church as it is.

* * *

As I got to varrock square, drums, symbols and lion dancers filled the streets. People were enjoying the night, drinking, getting drunk, bringing their girlfriends home, to make love I searched for Misa. I saw her seating on a cold bench, made out of stone, alone. I sat beside her. She noticed my presence and smiled. Did she knew what I did? She locked arms with me. She hummed happily to the music. Was she drunk? She doesn't look drunk. I gave her a small laugh and joined her. Humming the drumbeats, laughing.

She never felt more happier before. Both of us were walking around the courtyard of the garden. We saw couples, kissing, holding each other, close. We stopped. She stopped, I stopped.

"Uh, I think this is a wrong place..." I muttered. She shook her head. We locked eyes. Our hands were together. She edged closer to me. She slowly shut her eyes, bringing herself closer. Her lips, it was reaching towards mine. The tension... Her hands grew warm. The bottom of our lips touched. The wind blew on us, touching our faces.

_Should I? Should I not?_

"Sin!" Syafei9 yelled at me. Misa's face grew red, she spun around, not meeting my eyes. Syafei9 ran up to the both of us. "Thank god I have found you!" Something was wrong, I could feel it. "We got trouble! Follow me!" Syafei9 ran first. I told Misa to go back home, and lock the doors. She nodded and I chased after Syafei9.

* * *

"What happened?" We left Varrock by the wast gate. We were standing in the middle of an open field. The moon shone down on us. I could feel its weight down upon my shoulders. It was heavy, and something wasn't right. "Syafei9? Is, everything alright?" I hesitated. Syafei9 had his back towards me. He started laughing, his body was trembling.

"Sorry to do this to ya." Syafei9 spun around and slowly melted into water. It was a trap! Sapphire tricked me.

"No." I tried to grab his shoulders but it melted in my palms. "No, no, No!" I heard yelling and screaming behind me.

"There he is! Get him!" Guards, nearly twenty of them, ran up to me, sword raised high. The nearest one swung his sword down, but I dodged it skillfully.

"Can't we talk about this?!" I ducked, rolled and avoided most of the swings, but this was getting me nowhere. I kicked a guard in the gut and gave him an uppercut. He fell back, knocking a few guards down. I picked up his sword and brandished it in front of them.

"_They'll take you in, or they'll take you out..." _The words appeared in my head. They obviously won't take me in. So, for nearly two hours, I knocked guards, avoiding blows and slashes. I was breathing heavily, a small part of my brain felt good. I walked up to a guard and knocked him on the head with the hilt of the sword. The seventh attempt woke him up. His nose was bleeding, he wanted to scream, but I got hold of his neck. All he could do was gag.

"Who sent you?!" My hands were on his neck.

"I won't tell you!" He retorted. I punched him on the head, and below the ribs.

"Don't make me ask you again, who sent you?!" My voice was evil, I needed to put a little pressure on him.

"I already told you my answer." He doesn't seemed to get it. I applied pressure on his neck. I was choking him, just like in my dream, only different. He was slowly fading to death, but I stopped.

"Do you want to live six feet under?! Who, the hell, sent you?!" I threw him to the floor, my foot was on his neck.

"Alright, alright. It was a lady. Blond hair, goes by the name of. Sapphire." He hesitated for a while, before he told me her name. I stepped on his neck, and it broke.

"Thanks, partner." The dead guard was laying there, eyes wide opened, mouth gaping. I walked back to Varrock not looking back.

Everything subsided, even the party. I walked down the street, with my hands in my pockets. Now, they will come after me. I will be waiting. Waiting and ready. My hands, they were trembling in my pockets, my heart was beating furiously. The street was dark and cold, a stray dog made a half circle and laid down to sleep. I heard the moon, laughing at me.

"I'll be waiting." Sapphire whispered behind me...


	40. Chapter 40: Choices, Mainiac97

_Haha! Nothing to say here...-.-_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Choices, Mainiac97**

A day without bother. I raised up various skills; fishing, woodcutting, mining, firemaking, cooking and etcetera. It was tiresome, but the experience was well worth it. I told Mainiac97 about the story of what happened yesterday. We were cooking, using oak logs that I had cut. He burnt his food in shock.

"That means Syafei9 betrayed you?!" He kept on questioning me.

"No, it was a trap. Sapphire made a decoy, to look like him." I answered it as best as I could.

"So, he didn't betray you?" He asked. I sighed and cooked a new batch of foods. Mainiac97 had a bunch of uncooked fishes.

"Aren't you going to cook those?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Nah, these," -he brought it to our eye levels- "Are for selling. They sell slightly higher than cooked ones, in the Grand Exchange." I nodded and decided to leave the rest, uncooked. The cooked ones were quickly stuffed into my bag.

"Lets put this fire out, they will know you were here." Mainiac97 kicked some dirt into the fire. The fire soon died out and we were off to the Grand Exchange. I stopped. I will be an easy target in there. Mainiac97 stopped too, but he knew the cause.

"Will you sell these for me?" I took out the cooked and uncooked fishes. He gingerly took them off my hands.

"Sure, no problem. Just keep yourself out of trouble." He saluted me a goodbye and I was left alone. Beside me, a river was running quietly and smoothly. Fishes were jumping out of the water. Not to far from here, was a small mining area, and a Guild. I can't remember its name. I walked slowly west, and saw a small little house, just opposite of a huge one. I saw little kids running around with toy dragons in hand. They were making the sounds of dragons, and one that supposedly sounded like fire, or maybe that was explosions, I can't make it out.

I hid behind a very strange plant. The leaves had been plucked out recently, and the smell was quite strange. I heard footsteps behind me, and the shadow of a woman appeared, and overlapped mine.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and nearly landed on the strange plant. I laughed and spoke.

"I was just, inspecting this strange plant." I lied and touched the plant, playing with its leaves. The woman was tall, wore brown shirt and blue blouse. She had a slight tinge of sadness in her voice, which I just realized.

"Just don't destroy it, will you? That plant contains doogle leaves. Pretty spicy, just avoid it reaching your eyes. The results maybe quite nasty." She forced up a smile and walked to the front of her house. The children were swinging on swings, laughing and pushing themselves higher. I heard the door shut, and I could see her through the back window. She sat down on an old wooden chair and ran her finger on the wooden table. I edged closer and saw claw marks. Simple, straight and thin claw marks. She sighed and started crying. I wanted to help her, but instincts told me not to. I just stood there, watching her crying her heart out. The laughter from the children stopped, and I could only hear her sobbing. She made little noises and wiped her existing tears.

I rubbed my fingers and could feel the doogle leaves. I wiped them on my clothing and walked away from the house, thinking, what should I do to help that poor lady. I sat by the bank of the river, my feet were in the water, hands feeling the gentle rush of it. It was like feeling her tears running down my fingers, wanting to grab hold of it, but they were too slippery. I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and saw Mainiac97.

"Here are your golds. They sell instantly, can you believe it?" I merrily accepted the golds. He cleared his throat for my attention. He slapped my back, hard enough to hurt. "Sorry to tell you this, but. I and my friends are going to Falador, so..." His words trailed off. "Um...I will be leaving you for a while." He completed his sentences. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered it. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "Falador..." I repeated the words. "Sure, why not." I said. Mainiac97 smiled. The tip of his lips lifted, I felt like it lifted the weight off my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I will write down what happened. So you can read all my adventures." He laughed.

"Sure, do that. Can't wait!" I was feeling slightly overjoyed. The first time we met, at the Wizards tower. He was scrawny and had rosy cheeks, and his equipments were outrageously bad. I even laughed at him at that time. As time passed, he got new equipments, got stronger, smarter and better, but still had rosy cheeks. Now, he will be able to lead his own adventures, with friends as teammates. I didn't want to wear him down, with instructions and plans. I wanted him to make his own choices.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my butt. Both of us shook hands, but, I left something for him. He looked at his right hand and noticed a bag of gold. He looked at me, nonplussed.

"These, are for your adventures. Keep them, spend them, it's all up to you. You make your own decision now." He hugged me, tightly. The sun was beating down on us, with its hot, sunny rays. I nodded at Mainiac97. It was time, that he started his own journey. He waved me a good bye. I waved back, but a loud yell startled me. I looked at the long, gray bricked wall, on top of it, were a couple of guards, wielding bows and arrows.

"Mainiac97, get out of here, now!" I yelled. He hesitated, but I knew I shouldn't told him that. He shook his head, it was his decision to make, not mine. He wielded his scythe and got prepared. Arrows blocked out the sun. The arrows slowly and accurately dropped down on me. Arrows stung my arms and legs. I had no armor on, just flimsy clothings.

As the arrows came to a temporary stop, I yanked out each and every arrow off my body, one by one. I grimaced at the sight and the pain it caused. My hit points were still high. Mainiac97 yelled out to me. He passed me an iron kiteshield. It was heavy, but I could handle the weight. As another wave of arrows begun, I blocked them off with the iron kiteshield. I heard them clatter, on it. The force pushed me back a little, but it stopped soon after. I was bleeding, but I couldn't let that stop me. Mainiac97 was unhurt. A couple of guards jumped off the walls and ran up to us. It was the final stand.

One guard got too close, so I bashed his face with the iron kite shield. I heard his head cracked, and a small tooth fell out. I swept a guard off his feet and slammed his down with my shield. The archers made their move by wielding swords. I picked up an iron short sword and slashed a guard's kneecaps. He yelled, and I stabbed his throat. Mainiac97 swung his deadly scythe around, slashing, stabbing and thrusting every possible guards. Scarlet blood stained our arsenals, and their screams were etched into our minds.

As the waved came to an end, we were exhausted. I looted some of the guards, picking up a few golds. Mainiac97 buried all the bones, and his prayer sky rocketed. He handed me a bandage, and I accepted it.

"I'd never seen you used prayer." I was bandaging my wounds.

"When the time comes, I will." He wiped the blood and sweat of his face. His scythe was carefully placed in his belt.

"It's nice." Mainiac97 spoke, with sheer happiness.

"What is?" I asked, puzzled. He laughed.

"It's nice to fight along side a great buddy. Sin."

"We will meet again, don't worry." I said. I wish it was true. Mainiac97 took a step forward, his foot laid beside a dead corpse.

"Hell, we should fight each other some day, when we meet. Lets see who had grown stronger." Mainiac97 waved me a good bye, probably the last good bye that I will ever see from him. He walked away, west to the barbarian village. The sun has set, now the moon was ready to take its place.

"_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise. Living another day in disguise..."_

I sung, at the moon. Crickets and owls made their own noises. I walked down the grass path, making my own path, just like Mainiac97...

_

* * *

_

I do not own Avenged Sevenfold, or any of their music. It was for entertainment purposes, and I do not get any profit whatsoever. With one teammate out, the strength in Sin's gang weakens. Will Sapphire strike full force? Find out next time on S.A.O.R!

_Next time on S.A.O.R!_

_Act of Friendship:_

"_Sorry, but I must do this."_

"_There is no I in team."_

_In the distance, I saw a sight, that I wish I hadn't...Sapphire._

_Fireworks exploded above my head, my defense has leveled up, to a level 20!_


	41. Chapter 41: Act of Friendship

_Nothing much to type here_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41: Act of Friendship

I walked all the way into Varrock square, people mumbled and stared at me, as though I was a mass murderer...oh wait, I am. I won't deny it, what's past is past. I was standing in the middle of the Varrock square fountain. A small arrow whizzed past my ear. Here they come.

"Haha! My aim is perfect!" Ballbags32 ran up to me. I didn't realized it was him, until he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was stern, which gave him a shock.

"I-I w-was just testing m-my new bow. Something wrong?" He brought it up to me. It was green, weird green. The presence of magic could be felt, and it was powerful, I could feel it under my palm. "Hey hey, look at that, one more defense level until you can wear Mithril armor. Fascinating." He clapped for me, but I wish he hadn't do that.

"Sin, we heard about your story, and we had reasoned with the king. He said he wants to meet you." Ghoulplay came running up to me. Thank god I had friends who could reason with kings and queens. Ghoulplay lead the way, he also complimented on the new bow Ballbags32 had bought. As we were about to enter the castle, two guards blocked the door with their pole-arms.

"No one shall enter without permission." Guard 1 says.

"To get permission, you must have an appointment with the king." Guard 2 says.

"We already do have appointments. The king is already waiting for us, King Roald." Ghoulplay stepped closer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, please, do come in." Both of the guards pulled back their pole-arms and we walked in. The two guards kept staring at me and they had cold sweat, running down their neck. Were they intimidated by me? I shook the thoughts off my head and walked into the castle.

The castle's inside was magnificent. There was a huge staircase, in front of us, with a red carpet running down on it. The staircase was finely built by the highest quality of wood, ever discovered. Portraits of different kings and queens were hung up on the walls, chandelier were hung above us, and right below the staircase, was a Zamorack Monk. He doesn't look to happy, being in there. Suits of armors were a sight for sore eyes for me. They inspired me to train my defense hard, so I could wear them someday. There were two ways, left and right.

Right, will lead us to a door, and left will lead us down a corridor, brimming with guards, male and females, pictures of landscapes, and more suits of armors. Ghoulplay gestured us to follow him. His black cape flowed with the wind behind him. We walked right, straight to the door.

As the door creaked open, I heard mumbling on the other side. It soon stopped as I saw King Roald talking to his advisor. King Roald had a gold crown on his head, polished often. He wasn't old, nor young, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with life. Though, he was getting old, his hair was slowly turning gray, and his vision seemed to blur often.

"Your majesty." Ghoulplay bowed down to the king.

"So, you must be Sinlimitless." His voice was firm, and fierce. His face got closer to mine, I could feel his breath on it and I shivered. "I heard the stories of what happened." The king said.

"Psst, where's Mainiac97?" Ballbags32 whispered to me.

"He left." I whispered back. I felt a strong tug on my sleeve. Ghoulplay was motioning me to listen. I gulped and listened hard to the king.

"Do you know that, you were almost sentenced to death, for your actions?!" The king snapped. I jumped and nodded slightly. "So this is how you treat your stay in Varrock? Killing innocent guards?" The king paced in front of me. It wasn't my fault to begin with. The guards were the ones attacking me. I sighed and nodded at everything the king said. I even spaced out for a moment there. I wondered what Crystal was doing, even Misa.

"If I ever hear the same report like this again, I will have your head!" He was fierce, but I knew he wasn't always like this. Damn Sapphire, if I could end you right here right now, it would be so perfect. The king gave a sigh of relief and motioned us to leave. His advisor lead us the way, but it was unnecessary, the door was just behind us.

"Look son." The advisor shut the door behind him. His hair was gray, so was his beard. He was a magician, a very good advisors for kings. "Stay out of trouble. We had enough trouble as it is. All of them seemed to come from the dark wizard stone circle, just south from here." I turned back, looking south, right through a window. I could see the south gate, opened and guarded by guards.

"Maybe, I could see what's the problem?" I volunteered. The advisor gave me a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, but make sure we want the full report." The advisor left us outside of the king's room. A loud bang indicated that the door had been shut, and a new one opened. A door, revealing to a new quest.

"Wahooo!" I jumped for joy. Everyone looked at me, confused. "I just received a new quest." I mentioned, with happiness in my voice.

"Really? Any proof?" Syafei9 asked. I gave him a stoned face. I had forgotten to get the quest paper form the advisor.

"Heh, I forgot to get the quest paper." I laughed at my own stupidity, but I felt something at the back of my boot. I spun around and saw a piece of paper. Could it be? The quest paper? I knelt down and inspected the paper. It is! It was a quest paper! I merrily picked up the quest paper and slipped it into my quest book. It magically combined with the spine of the book. I stuffed it in my bag and looked forward to this quest.

* * *

"_Do you think we will be able to summon him?" The dark wizard spoke with a very eerie voice._

"_Patience my brother, we will, but we will need time." The other dark wizard, but stronger, said._

"_What if it happens like last time?" He questioned, but the stronger dark wizard pinned him to the stone table, in the middle of the circle._

"_Then we must be constantly vigilant. Stay alert." He gave the weaker dark wizard a small slap on the face to wake him up. "Besides, there will only be one hero." The stronger dark wizard laughed..._

"Sin, are you all right?" Syafei9 held my shoulder. I felt woozy for a second.

"Yeah, I just phased out for a second." I clutched my head. I had a very bad feeling. The sky was unusually dark today, but no signs of rain. The surroundings felt very ominous and the air was heavy. Something wasn't right. I better consult with Gypsy Aris.

"Gypsy Aris?" I pulled the cloth door open and saw her, sitting by her crystal ball. Looks like she bought a new one.

"Yes, young one?" She looked up. I was alone in the tent, just me and Gypsy Aris. "Why don't you take a seat. A fortune only costs one gold piece." She smiled. Her big round ear rings glimmered with the light from the lantern, on the top of the tent. Since I had coins with me, I wouldn't mind looking into the future. I sat in front of her, and she placed her hands just above the crystal ball. She shut her eyes, and she asked me to shut mine. I followed her instructions, until she asked me to gaze into the crystal ball.

"Look, deep into it." She whispered. I stared at the crystal ball, but all I could see was the shininess of it. "Look deeper, feel it pulling you in." She muttered. I looked deeper, as though I was looking at the bottom of the ocean. I saw a faint cloud of darkness, it swirled in the mist if nothingness, it slowly filled the crystal ball. "You have a great path of darkness, ahead of you..." She whispered. I could see myself in the crystal ball, I was wielding a very silvery weapon, but the figure soon changed, Mainiac97 took over. The table rumbled, so were the chairs. In my heart, rage filled in, slowly taking over. Mainiac97? Why Mainiac97? What is the meaning of this?

"You will embark on a very lonesome journey, filled with misery, death, and regret." She muttered. "All of this can change." Change?! Why would I need changing? I saw a demon, in the crystal ball, it was being slain by...me. Beside me, laid a dead adventurer, a very familiar adventurer. It took the body of Syafei9, but it flashed and changed, changing into Ballbags32, then, Mainiac97, then Legendary, finally, Ghoulplay. "You slain the demon, but your friends as well." She mumbled. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Argh!" I flipped the table and the crystal ball rolled out of the tent. I was sweating, breathing hard on the heavy air.

"You can't change the past, but only the future." Gypsy Aris seemed calm. "The demon, however, must be stopped." She stood up and gingerly picked up the flipped table, and set it back the way it was.

"This can't be happening." I sat back on my chair, my palms covering my face.

"Are you all right young one?" She walked closer. I stood up and motioned her that I was fine. I gave her five coins for her generosity, and told her to keep it. She generously accepted it, but I can't shake the feeling, that I will have to fight Mainiac97 for the silver weapon.

* * *

"The demon's name is Delrith. That demon has caused damage to Varrock a long time ago, but thanks to a hero named Wally, and his mighty silver weapon, called Silverlight, he was able to stop the demon from further destruction." Gypsy Aris invited all of us in for a nice cup of tea.

"Wally? What a silly name!" Syafei9 held back his laughter, but none of us seemed to be laughing. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Silverlight..." I repeated the words, whispering to a volume only I could hear.

"The weapon is being kept away from harms way. Sir Prysin has it now." Gypsy Aris took a small sip from her tea. I was still holding my saucer and cup. "You need three keys, but you can ask him for it." She said. I wondered if Mainiac97 came back to Varrock for this quest too. If he holds the Silverlight, he will be able to slay the demon, but what do I get? Nothing!

"Thank you for your informations, and the warm cup of tea." I thanked Gypsy Aris and left the tent. Something caught the corner of my eyes. I saw Mainiac97 and his friends. They had just left the castle and they seemed to be splitting up. A light reflected off one of the weapons on Mainiac97's belt and blinded me. Could it be the Silverlight? I have to find out!

"Hey, Mainiac97!" I called out to him. He smiled and waved back. As I was running up to him, I scanned his belt, looking for the weapon, Silverlight. "What are you doing here?" I was catching my breath.

"I had just consulted with Sir Prysin, you probably never heard of him before." He spoke, but my heart skipped a beat. I gestured him to continued. "And, he gave me this." Could it be? He dug his bag and revealed...

* * *

"_How long will it take now?" The weaker wizard grew impatient. "I sense the power of the weapon, growing stronger." The stronger wizard turned around and flared up._

"_What?! Impossible! The keys, did he, or she find the keys?" His voice was infuriating._

"_I sense so..Gah!" The stronger wizard picked the weaker wizard up and threw him over the stone table in rage._

"_He will be in a weak form! Did they find out about the incarnation?" The stronger wizard slammed his fist on the circular stone table._

"_No, but the Gypsy still holds it."_

"_Then we must get rid of her."_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Sir Prysin gave you a bag of seeds?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, he saw my interest in farming, so he gave me these seeds. Cool huh?" Mainiac97 smiled. "This will be great for my adventures."

"Yeahhh....heh...okayyy." Why was I so worried about? I meant, a very powerful weapon requires a very powerful person to use it. I don't think Mainiac97 could wield it.

"Oh, while I was travelling, I saw keys, strange ones. They seemed to have a very strange purpose. Look." He dug in his pockets and took out two, marvelous keys. They glimmered in the sunlight, and burned my eyes with it. I held both of them, and inspected them clearly. The designs were marvelous, but one of them had a sword etched onto it.

"_Shit!" _I cursed in silence.

"What?" He asked. "I thought I heard you said something."

"N-nothing." These are the keys, to the weapon Silverlight. I trembled at the thought of wielding it.

"You alright Sin?" Mainiac97 tried to retrieve the keys, but I held into it, tightly. "Uh, let go?" I released my grip. Mainiac97 backed away, just a little. "All right, what is going on?" He stuffed the keys in his pockets.

"Sin, Gypsy Aris wants to see you!" A guard came running up to me. "And..." He snapped his fingers at Mainiac97.

"Mainiac97." Mainiac97 answered.

"Right! Sir Prysin wants to see you! ASAP!" The guard was sweating. A nice cool wind blew in my face, the sky grew darker, and the surroundings grew more ominous and eerie. I stood up and walked away, better not keep Gypsy Aris waiting.

* * *

"So you are telling me that, to finish Delrith off, you must not only use Silverlight, but you must also cast an incantation spell too?" I questioned Gypsy Aris, who was scanning her bookshelf, looking for something.

"That is right young one." She stopped abruptly and stood still. Her fingers twitched. "I sensed that Silverlight has been found." She spoke. Too late. I guess Mainiac97 has it for today. Her eyes widened and revealed an old book. She took out a piece of paper which seemed to be sticking out, from the middle of the pages. She thrusts it towards me.

The piece of paper contained the incantation. The letters were scribbled and filled with curlicues. I folded it neatly and stuffed it in my bag. The ground shook violently and thunder could be heard rumbling above us. Ballbags32 ran into the tent, all geared up with his green dragon hide, and magic bow in hand. "Sin! You got to see this, now!" He pulled me out of the tent, and the sky was filled with lightnings. I thought the sky was going to rip apart. In the far off distance, I saw a sight of death, or at least the mark of death. A weird tornado could be seen, south, probably at the stone circle.

"What is going on?" Ghoulplay seemed puzzled. I pointed towards the tornado, which had subsided. Everyone was panicking, screaming, running, crying even falling. Mainiac97 stood beside Ghoulplay, with Silverlight in his disposal. I guess, this was what he has to do.

"Sorry, but I must do this..." Mainiac97 muttered. I laughed at his words.

"I? **I**? Look, there is no I in team. Besides, you don't know the incantation spell." I laughed some more.

"You can be a little kid sometime." Mainiac97 shook his head. "Let's go!" All of us ran off, Syafei9 was ahead, I could see him battling some of the dark wizards.

"Aubury?!" Mainiac97 seemed shocked. "I need to help Aubury!" He slapped me on the back and left. All of us were fighting off the dark wizards. Magic, too much magic.

Fireworks exploded above my head, my defense has leveled up, to a level 20! I quickly slit the throats of many, and equipped the mithril armor. It was heavy, but worth it. I saw a flaming ball of fire, coming towards me, I blocked it off with my iron kite shield, but it grew hot in seconds. My arm was scalding, and I was loosing hit points. I dropped the shield off and shook my arms vigorously. We weren't even in the stone circle yet, we were just beyond the Varrock south wall.

In the distance, I saw a sight, that I wish I hadn't...Sapphire.

"Go my darlings, destroy Varrock!" She summoned undeads, zombies, skeletons, ghouls and many more. The guards of Varrock seemed to hold them off pretty well, until one of them got bitten by a zombie. His arm was bleeding profusely, no one could help him.

"Sapphire!" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me. Everyone was fighting, Aubury, Mainiac97 and his gangs, and me and my gangs. It was a battlefield. I hatched an idea.

"Shut the gates! Shut the gates now!" I yelled. The guards passed on the message, slowly and steadily, the iron gates shut, blocking the passage in, and out of Varrock.

"Great idea!" One of the guards yelled. The iron gate was being destroyed on the outside. It shook and rumbled, the floor shuddered at the sight of the outside. All of us stood prepared. This was going to be a war, I won't forget. "Get to your stations!" The guards weren't even properly prepared. This was a last minute war, a war, which could be our very last stand.

The gate collapsed, crushing many, and the evil from the outside rushed into the Southern part of the city, I saw Delrith, a demon, but not just any demon, your worst demon...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed those chapters. I had nothing to do, so I contiued with my chapters. I have no more plans for the future chapters. Give me time kay? See ya!_


	42. Chapter 42: There a zombie on your lawn

**Chapter 42: There a zombie on your lawn**

The sky remained dark and ominous, guards were killing the dark wizards off, and Delrith was walking upon the lands of Varrock. Guards screaming in pain and agony, bleeding boiling blood, and it began to rain. It drizzled at first, after that, it was downpour. The area was foggy, and the visibility has been reduced to nothing.

"What can you see in this fog?" I asked Ballbags32, unsure. We were standing on the walls of the Varrock castle. Each of us has bows and arrows, but I wasn't taught clearly on using them. The string was smooth, made from flax, and the bow itself was carved to perfection. It was Ballbags32's, but not the magic bow, just a normal regular bow, the one he had been using for the very first time. A guard limped towards the entrance of the castle, blood dripping from the side of his cheeks and chest. He had his hand out stretched to us, as though he was calling for help.

"Urgh, the king!" He wheezed and fell mid way. He was dead. Bones slowly took place, and a very uneasy feeling took over me. I heard moaning in the distance, and the sound of bones, being crunched. It was disturbing, and the hair on the back of my neck rose. I shivered at the gruesome thought.

"Halt, who goe- Arghh!" The scream echoed loudly into the sky. A guard, dead. Both of us loaded our bows with an arrow, my fingers began to felt slippery from the rain. I pulled hard, I heard whispering from Ballbags32.

"Oh lord Saradomin, give me eyes, of an eagle..." he whispered. He opened his eyes widely, and a faint of gold could be seen in his pupils. "This is bad." He commented. I turned my head, facing him, confused. "The dark wizards are pushing through. Sapphire is in too." He suck in the air and gazed upon the blindness of the surroundings. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and it returned to normal.

"Its time for the slaughter!" I yelled.

"Ready!" Ballbags32 shouted, and the rows of archers, left and right from us lifted up their bows. Up ahead in the distance, figures of darkness began to appear. "Aim!" He shouted again, and the archers loaded their bows with an arrow. Something began to appear out of the fog, and it ain't Dark wizards.

"What the heck?!" I was staring in disbeliefs. They were undeads, guards turned into zombies. They had their armor, their swords and their shields. They were moaning and limping towards us. The guard which we saw earlier got up, and his skin changed.

Their skin were white, slowly rotting away, and eyes filled with dead and misery.

"John?!" One of the archers noticed his best friend.

"No! They aren't your buddies, families and coworkers anymore, they are lifeless zombies, who wants to eat your flesh." I reminded all of the archers. They pulled their string back even harder, determined to stop this madness.

"Fire!" Ballbags32 yelled. Each and everyone of them shot their arrows, and they whizzed straight in an incredible speed, and the zombies got knocked down. Everyone cheered, but a moan broke the celebration.

"Holy..." I nearly cursed. They weren't dead. They were getting back up, arrows sticking out of their rotting flesh. Ballbags32 did the same thing again, but the end result was still the same. They were limping closer to the two fountains downstairs, were the guards were unprepared for the worst. I needed to help them.

"Cover me, I'm going in." I smacked Ballbags32 shoulder. He nodded and I jumped off the castle, landing hard on the ground floor. I even made a small crater. I had never been this close before the a real zombie, the thought was unbearable. I took out my sword and shield, and prayed hard to Saradomin that I don't die.

"Guards, assist me!" I informed. All the guards ran forward, into the lifeless battlefield.

* * *

"Syafei9 get up!" I heard Mainiac97 calling me. Everything was a blur, but my eyes slowly adjusted itself. "Are you all right?" Mainiac97 pulled me up to a sitting position. "You took a deadly blow to the head." He said.

"Ugh... Delrith." I moaned. My head was throbbing like crazy, and it hurts like hell. I grimaced at the pain, and tried to endure it. "Is Misa alright?" I questioned. My objective was to ward off the dark wizards but then Delrith appeared. Misa was fighting back to back with me, and I didn't know she could fight.

"She sadly, has taken a lot of hits, trying to protect you." The words ran around me like a train, my head stopped beating and I just realized that I couldn't protect myself. I stick the sword to the ground and used it to forcefully pull myself up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hold on a minute!" I had already left the empty room before he could finish asking. I was wielding a 2 hander sword, a very nice mithril 2 hander sword, I might add. "Where do you think you are going?" Mainiac97 walked out the door and asked. I sighed.

"I need to stop this battle." I answered without thinking.

"Alone? Ohhh no, we already have a lot of dead soldiers, thank you very much." He folded his arms.

"Look, if I don't stop Delrith, who will?!" I yelled. Mainiac97 took a step forward, everything in the world seemed to stop. Mainiac97's was filled with rage, he clutched his fist. "Who will?!" I yelled, louder this time.

"Shut up!" The rain drops stopped falling and stayed in mid air. Everything and everyone stopped.

"I can't just sit around, and do nothing. A girl just protected me, what does that make me?!" I shouted.

"A pa-,"

"What?" I interrupted him.

"A pacifist."

"Do you think you are funny?" I walked towards him and poked his chest. He quickly grabbed me by the collar.

"Look, the only way now is to stick together. I have the Silverlight, I can stop Delrith!" He shook me vigorously.

"Hhhmm. Fine, but you need the incantation too." I informed him. He released me, with a confused look, paused to his face. Everything, went back to motion.

* * *

I was breathing heavier than normal, blood stained my mithril armor, rusting it, and nearly hundred zombies lay dead before my very eyes. My iron short sword was beginning to wear out, and none of us got hurt. Arrows and more arrows riddled the zombies bodies, they had no chance.

"Hah.." No chance.

"Sir, the castle perimeter is secure sir!" One of the guards confirmed the surroundings of the castle. Its time to move out. I gestured Ballbags32 to follow.

He jumped off the castle, and safely rolled on the floor. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Ballbags32, the East and West entrances are secure, awaiting orders from Sin." Ghoulplay talked over his friends tab. He looked at me, awaiting my orders.

"Has the North entrance been secured?" I asked.

"Affirmative."

"Good, lets take Sapphire and Delrith down!" I yahooed my way there. We met Mainiac97, Syafei9 and Ghoulplay at the Varrock Square, were the battle was beginning. Delrith stood in the middle of the fountain, the water has stopped flowing, everything was in silence. I could hear the demon breathing.

He was huge, red skinned, with four horns and two red glowing eyes. People has said he was immortal and shoots lightning from his ass, but all I could say, he is a dead demon.

"You worthless heroes think you could defeat me?" He roared. "Haha! Fear my wrath!" He stomped on the floor, and a crack appeared. It ran down the tile and stopped on each and everyone's leg. Delrith roared and raised both of his hands. A red vine appeared from the crack and tangled out leg, there was a burning feeling, the vine was eating away our flesh this very second.

"Argh!" Everyone panicked. I shut my eyes and grind my teeth in agony. The crack grew wider, turning into a gap. The vines pulled us into the darkness, where the next chapter lies.

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Been a while since I wrote, so sorry if the story was bumpy. No plans what so ever. So yeah, sloppy and bumpy, that's what I like to say._

_Next time on S.O.A.R!_

_Greed_

_Feud_

_Gluttony _


	43. Chapter 43: Greed & Mind

_Probably my longest chapter. Do not start reading this until you have time to read it until the end. Teehe!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43: Greed & Mind

_Ugh, where am I? Why is everything so darkish green?_ I thought to myself. The earth was in a darker green and felt like sand. I walked aimlessly around and accidentally stepped on something. I knelt down to get a better look. It began to move as I was about to see what it was. It got up and I noticed that it was an undead.

Fleshless, with torn clothing on, white glowing eyes and a slight craving for something. It walked closer to me and began talking.

"Syafei9, bring me my helmet, my armor, my sword and my shield, and then the true path I shall yield." He spoke in a whispering tone.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused about the situation I was in.

"I will tell you, after you are done."

"Where are my friends?" I asked again.

"I will tell you, after you are done." It repeated.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly ticked off.

"I am..." There was a short pause, as though as it was remembering who it was. "Deerg." He finished.

"Where can I find your stuff?" I asked, one last time.

"It is easier than you think." That was all he said. I left Deerg and walked around the nothingness of space.

Minutes has passed and I was still searching, feet shuffling the greenish sand. I was dragging my feet, out of no where, I felt a huge bump underneath the sand. I knelt down and dug the sand with my bare hands. Sand sticked underneath my fingernails, making it uncomfortable. I was beginning to sweat, and my skin began to felt sticky from it. I was beginning to see the chest part of Deerg's armor. I dug on the sides and forcefully yanked the armor out. Sand began to cover up the hole, making a flat piece of land.

I stared at the armor, that was made entirely made out of gold. There was an insignia on the chest plate. I brushed off the remaining sand and shook the armor a bit to remove the sand inside. I tried to recall where had I seen that insignia before.

The armor began to shook, before I could figure it out. It shook so violently, I thought my arm was about to break off. I kept the mark in my head, remembering it hard. The armor disappeared with a big puff, but unwanted guests has arrived.

Hand, hands and more hands dug out of the sand around me, their flesh was rotten and accompanied with an awful stench. I was about to puke, but I swallowed in the disgust and grimaced. I shook myself in control. I needed to get the armor back. Zombies, with the same features as Deerg appeared out of the ground. They were different though, they had red glowing eyes, and a groan of death.

Way at the back, one of the zombies had Deerg's armor. It was shining with pure gold, distracting my eyes. The zombies began their approach, I unsheathed my sword and began slicing one of their heads off. No blood or gore, just a broken spine and cracking bones. As that zombie lay dead, the others began to walked a little faster, making me very uneasy.

They swung their bony arms, trying to hit me, but one of them did, the end result was that the zombie's arm broke off into two. They break so easily.

I grabbed one of their heads and pulled it off of their neck, and I used it as a weapon. I threw it and it cracked open. I grabbed the spine and used it as a whip. The zombies were weak, but the one wearing the armor grew stronger, as it sucked up all the zombie's bones that I had killed.

The fight went on and on until the one wearing the armor and I was left. It groaned at me, and the sand was disturbed. It dragged itself towards me. It whispered something.

"You do not belong here." It whispered. I walked closer towards him.

"Turn back now." I continued to walk.

"Fine, you are fighting death." It jumped and slammed its fist onto the ground, creating a massive shockwave. 5 hp has been removed from my hit points.

"Dodge this!" It disappeared, but reappeared behind me. It gave me a good kick to the spine and I could feel it cracking out of place as I landed and rolled on the sickly green sand. I could feel a good 25 hp has been lost. I got up, and endured the pain, but it was unbearable that I had to kneel down in pain. I shut my eyes, but held back the scream. Blood dripped from my cheek and saw a small cut on it, I wondered what caused it. A shadow appeared below me, I quickly looked up and saw the zombie up above me. It landed and slammed its fists hard onto the ground, but I managed to escape. The sand around it flew meters above, and it had made a giant crater. Something glimmered in the sky, and I saw Deerg's sword. That was what caused the cut on my cheek.

I dug in my metal belt, that has been implanted on my armor, thanks to Ghoulplay, I retrieved a bomb that was given by Copper Goblin. How did I know him? Again, thanks to Ghoulplay. I lit it up with a tinderbox. I took me one try to fuse it.

The zombie saw the sword high in the air, and decided to go for it. It ran and jumped high in the sky. I ran too, and when the bomb was seconds away from blowing up, I threw it on the floor behind me, and the impact got me off my feet. I called it, the bomb jump!

Both of us were on a collision course, I had my eyes locked onto the sword. As both of us were inches away, I kicked the zombie on the insignia, the armor glowed white for a second, and it pulled the zombie down with weight that I could never imagined. I got the sword just was I was about to fall, but falling in this height would be an instant death. The zombie below has been smashed to pieces by unimaginable impact, I shut my eyes and prayed hard that I don't die.

I landed with a loud thud, thankfully, a pile of sand cushioned my impact, but my back hurts like hell. As I got off the pile of sand, it spreads itself out, and a shield appeared. With the same insignia on the center. I examined the sword, which was rusty and blunt. An insignia has been carved onto the hilt of the sword. I kept the armor and the shield, but not the sword. I held it in my hands as there was a magical presence to it. I locked it on my back, making a cross out of it, with my sword and Deerg's sword. The helmet was last, but I couldn't see it anywhere, or even feel it.

"Arghh!" I was on the verge of giving up. Hours has passed and still no sign of the helmet. The color of the area began to make me feel sick, and I lay flat on the green, sandy floor. "He said it was easier than I thought. Hhmm.." I shut my eyes trying hard to think. I would accept a legion of zombies any day, than treasure hunting. I sighed and stared at the cloudless sky. It was green, as always.

"Sya-... This is Si-... Are you ther-..." A crackling noise could be heard. I sat up, and dug in my pocket.

"Hello? This is Syafei9, Sin, is that you?" I responded

"Ye-... You are-... Off-... I repeat-... Breaking off-..." He was getting cut off.

"I can't understand you, what is going on?" There was no reply. "Damn it!" As I paced around, Deerg slowly crept towards me. He gave me a good shock, and I nearly chopped his head off.

"Where are my equipments?" He whispered. I handed him his armor, sword and shield.

"I can't find the Helmet." I explained.

"It will find you. Head over to north, you will see a graveyard, made entirely out of sand. My buddy, who betrayed me at war, guards the helmet jealously. You must defeat him, but it won't be easy." He faded out, and disappeared. North...where the hell was that?

I looked around, dumfounded. I dug in my bag and pockets, but nothing could show me where north was. I sat down and thought about it. Placing my fingers on the sides of my head.

"Hhh.." I heard the sand beneath me, shifting and moving, I stared hard. The sand cuddled up and made itself into an arrow, as if it was showing me the way. I got up, completely and utterly shocked. An 'N' was carved just above the arrow. North.

I glared straight north and saw dark clouds, taking over the green ones. I ran ahead, and my armor clunked with the beating of my heart. I wasn't tired, in my head, I know a massive battle is coming up.

"Haha! Here I come!" I yelled, energized and pumped for battle. _All these days of training will finally pay off. I could be better than Sin and take over his group, I will be the leader!_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Ow, my ankle.." I moaned. I laid on my back, rubbing my ankle from the burning pain. I got up with one foot, and the other off the ground. I had to result in limping with one foot. I was in a room, not just any room, a very familiar room. "What is going on here?" I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it was only an illusion. The floor was cemented, the walls had a very welcoming feeling, and the windows were smashed open. I heard someone groaning behind me. I spun around, and what met my eyes made me shiver to the bones.

"Sin, help me!" The tutorial guide was all messed up. Cuts and bruises all over, and his gut was about to rip open. I stared in disgust, wondering if I should help him. I quickly ran up to him, enduring the pain on my ankle, and got him up. "Argh, my stomach!" He yelled in pain, as I lifted him up. He slapped my back ordering me to stop. I placed him on a wooden chair, where he sat down and held his ripping gut tightly. His fist was all clenched up, his face tightened from the excruciating pain. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What is going on here?" I asked, stumped.

"You, your mind." He paused and took a deep breath. "Your mind his been filled with guilt and agony. It replaces all of your fantasies into chaos-"

"Wait wait!" I interrupted him. "Are you saying that, I am in my own mind?" I forcefully took a step forward, trying hard to take in the information.

"Yes, everything you love and everything you care will get hurt, or even worse...Die. Argh!" He yelled, and shook uncontrollably. He stomped his foot in pain, and he got off the chair, he was bleeding profusely, blood coming from his eyes, his ears, his nose and even his mouth. He gave out one final scream, that shook the whole house. He died, eyes and mouth wide opened.

"Shit." I cursed to myself. What in the world. I heard a cry for help, it sounded like a lady. I got out of the house in a hurry and tripped over my own foot. I rolled down the stairs and collapsed by a small, broken down fence.

"Help me!" Brynna was cornered by disgusting goblins. Their skin were all slimy and their saliva were oozing out from their mouths. One of them hissed at her and dashed straight in for the kill. I took out my bow and arrow and aimed hard.

"Ahh!" She screamed. The goblin lay dead inches from her foot. An arrow stuck in the goblin's forehead. The other goblin hissed at me and ran off. Everything was a mess. The pond was muddy, and buildings were all collapsed. I was back in tutorial island. Brynna was glad to see me. She smiled at me, but didn't notice the dark shadow, lingering behind her.

"Brynna look out!" I had my hand outstretched, but the dark shadow stabbed her right behind her neck, sucking her blood dry. Brynna had a shocked expression, plastered all over her face, she knelt down and lay flat motionless. I was shivering, scared and frightened. The dark shadow stepped into the light, and I saw myself. No mirror, not a reflection, but I was looking at myself.

"What kind of magic is this!" I yelled, I got out my sword, and so did he. It was like a mirror image. The only thing that could tell us apart, was from our armor. His armor was a darker blue, and mine was lighter. It would be a bad idea, fighting myself. What happened if he dies, will I die too?

"What? Are you scared?" He spoke, with my tone of voice. I jumped back, shaking. He walked towards me, walking over the dead body of Brynna and laughed. "Delrith could do so much damage, without breaking someone as fragile as you!" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I retorted.

"Shut up? Is that the best you can do? Please, I fight monkeys better than you." He insulted, that was the last straw. I ran up to him, filled with rage and anger, the fire around the area grew. He had his finger up, and I stopped.

"Uh uh uh, temper temper. If you fill yourself with rage, your mind will be broken into little tiny pieces."

"So?!" I yelled.

"You are dumber than you look. It means that you will die, idiot!" He yelled back.

* * *

The graveyard was further than I expected, but I was there, finally. The gravestones were made out of hard sand, colour? Green. Words were etched on the plate. It says:

**Thanks for wiping your feet on my grave.**

I jumped back and apologized. I looked around, no metal fence, no zombies, nothing. I stared up, and there was the gray ominous cloud from Varrock. I heard a zombie moaned. I looked around, and couldn't see anything.

"Why are you here?" An old man appeared out of the blue.

"I'm looking for Deerg's helmet, have you seen it?" I asked. His face was smacked with shock, but he quickly hid it.

"It's not here, go away!"

"_He is lying..." _Deerg was in my mind, whispering into my very ear.

"You are lying!" I yelled, finger pointed and hand outstretched.

"Why should I keep a stupid thing like that?!" He was all bony, wearing a white singlet, splotched with a bit of green and brown shorts. His lifted up his finger and pointed it at me, all shakily. "Get out of here, before you get hurt!" He poked me.

"_He shall pay...make him pay!"_ The whispering in my ear grew louder, it was as if the old man could hear it.

"I won't ask you again, give me the helmet, or you shall pay." I ordered with a very serious tone.

He began to smirk. He was laughing, his whole body was twitching.

"You think you can defeat me?" His voice was crackling. I took out my sword and prepared myself for the worst. He jumped and landed on me, pounding my armor, denting it. I clutched his face and pushed him back. He skidded but ran straight towards me seconds after.

I stabbed him in the heart, but he didn't die. I kicked him, releasing my sword out from his flesh. I spun around and sliced off his neck. Blood spurted out, and his head rolled down and stopped before my feet. His body was sinking into the sand, so was the head. The sand was taking the old man in, soon after, it stopped, but the earth shuddered.

All the tombstones in the area shook and the sand broke off due to the weak structure. I too was sinking into the sand, but something met my eyes. The helmet! Deerg's helmet. It was inches away from my fingers. I was now waist deep inside the sand. If I sink in, I would die, suffocating. I panicked and quickly used my two hands to reach it. The helmet was slowly sinking. I jerked myself forward and got hold of it. I was now neck deep into the sand. I was still sinking, I moved as fast as I could, trying hard to escape, but I couldn't

"Argh! Somebody help! Deerg!" I yelled. The sand got into my mouth and I choked. My hand was the only thing left out of the sand, but I was still sinking. I felt bony fingers gripping my wrist. Everything faded black, I suffocated.

* * *

Both of us were breathing heavily. I struck him hard, but all he did was guarded himself. I could see him loosing energy.

"Summon spirit!" He yelled out all of a sudden. A white ball of spirits flew around and spotted me. It quickly flew straight towards me and went through my chest. The pain felt like being smashed with a five thousand ton of metal. My rib cages broke, I was coughing out blood, and my lungs were inches away from being punctured.

"I bet, you never heard of this." I wheezed out the words. "Dark...meta...mor.." I fainted before I could finish. I didn't know what came over me. I just blurted out the words, before fainting. I had never even heard of it, never even tried it, but somehow, I knew it.

"Dark metamorphosis?" My darker Sin walked up towards me.

"Yep." I said, waking up groggily.

"You got guts Sin. That was a very high level spell." He informed me. I knew that between me and him, we could be great buddies, but unexplainable circumstances, we can't

"Thanks."

"Do you know what you are supposed to do here?" He asked.

"I- I don't think so." I answered, sleepily.

"You are here, to realize your true power. Delrith has changed your mind, changed me. We can actually be great buddies, you know what I mean?" He commented.

"Yeah....great buddies." The clouds grew grayer, the same ones in Varrock.

"Defeat him, change your mind, change your path!" He exclaimed. He hand his hand out, showing me the disastrous place. "You see what you have created?" He asked.

"I thought that was Delrith's fault?" I looked at him.

"No, part of the credit goes to you too. Sapphire, and her evil deeds cursed your mind and your body. I got to go. See you again, in the real world." He faded with a bright red sparkle. I waved back at him like a little child, body still on the floor, facing the dark ominous sky.

I felt lighter, as though as I could just float up into the sky. I shut my eyes, and could feel the wind taking hold of me. I wondered about the others, I wondered what they were doing now. I took out my friends tab and called out to Syafei9 first.

"Syafei9 are you there? This is Sin, I repeat, are you there?"

"Hell-...? This is Sya-..., Sin, is tha-...?" He responded, but he was breaking off.

"Yes this is Sin, hey, you are breaking off, is everything all right? I repeat you are breaking off, is everything all right?" There was silence, but I knew that he was alright. He could never die, not now, not in this chapter, or the next...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have regained a small part of my writing vibe back, but still not enough. Well, see ya!™_


	44. Chapter 44: Legendary's Legend

_My thumbdrive deleted all of my S.A.O.R chapters. None was left, and no back up was found. Well, I left some backup in the computer. Whatever, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 44: Legendary's Legends**

"Dad..." Legendary murmured. "Dad..." He had been repeating that same word over and over again. He took a long sniff, and cleared his nose. His back was against the wall, sitting down, knees nearing his face. His dad was the only one that could keep him going. Legendary's mom had died, due to a barbarian raid. He had been trained to throw away all of his emotions, in case something bad happened. His sword and cape, were originally owned by the barbarian leader. That was when Legendary was around the age of five. He somehow managed to kill the barbarian leader, without mercy and emotions. The sword, was slipped away from the leader's hands and the blood, fully soaked his black cape, which was hand made by Legendary's mother. He could never forget the day, when his house was burnt down, his mother, killed in the raid. Legendary set out into the forest, looking for his dad, dragging away the sword, making a long trail. Someone cupped his mouth closed and quickly pulled him behind a tree. Legendary never felt any safer, when he knew that it was his dad, that will lead him out of the forest, into the safety of the outside land.

Legendary lived in a small town, not marked on the map. His mother, was a trained hunter, but over the years, age has worn her down, she could barely lift a rock, to set a trap. His dad, was a woodsman, met Rose, (Legendary's mother) in the middle of the forest. She was injured, and was on the verge of dying. Bite and claw marks were visible on Rose's skin. She had been ambushed by wolves and right beside her, lay dozens of decapitated wolves's head. Rose was clinging onto her stained double sided axe. Breathing fast and short, as her life was slowly coming to an end. Mark (Legendary's father) aided her, thanks to him, Rose was fully healed. Over the years, both of them married and had a son. They named him Legendary.

"Dad, you told me to throw away my emotions, you trained me, but I can't bear to loose anyone else." Legendary's voice was muffled by the leather clothings he had been wearing.

Legendary won the first prized trophy on the fight arena in Yannalie. There were ten rounds, and each round had different enemies. He won nearly thirty thousand gold bars, and at that time, there were no GE, so buying them were hard, same thing goes for selling. His dad was so proud, he crafted the rounded golden shield for him, there was a letter 'L' carved on the plate. It glimmered whenever the sun shone on it, and it always lifted Legendary's spirits, relishing him of the old days, with his dad.

"How could I be so stupid? I was never too weak, nor to soft..." Legendary began to lift his head up a little.

His dad, changed his pitch in woodcutting and started to work in the sawmill business just beyond Varrock. He had always promised to himself that he would not let down a single customer. He always kept that promise, until a very jealous, and unwelcoming rival began to appear and started to wreck things up. The next day, his dad had to work overtime, cleaning up the left over wooden planks. It was right in the middle of the night, where Mark was silently taken away, not even the wind could've noticed it. Legendary began to worry for the next couple of days, living without his dad around him felt different. Legendary began searching for his dad day and night around and outside Varrock, dragging along his heavy shield, now owned sword and blood soaked cape.

"You shouldn't have stopped me, I know what I was doing. Dad, I thought you trusted me..." Legendary was starting to sober up.

Right after midnight, a sharp, bright glow blinded Legendary for a moment. His eyes adjusted back to normal and saw his dad, tied up and struggling. Legendary took out his golden shield, and unleashed his sword. He threatened the stranger to release his father, but the stranger did not flinch or say a word. With a flick of his finger, Legendary was sent flying straight to the conveyor belt. Its a good thing the blade wasn't operating. It would be instant death for sure. Mark loosened the rope around his mouth and yelled.

"Legendary! Get out of here, you don't know what you are doing!" Legendary was too dizzy to know what was going on. He heard his father the first time, but he sure know what he was doing. Saving his father's life. He got up, double visioned, he shook his head, and his visioned centered upon the man. He was wearing a black cloak, with a hood over his head. Legendary yelled and rushed towards him, eyes focusing on the safety of his father, the freedom and...

"He was never strong, just...prepared. Hell I wasn't prepared." Legendary lifted up his head, and it knocked against the wall behind him.

"Your son is strong, bid him farewell, as he might never see you again." The man said, with a hint of eeriness in his words. The man slowly disappeared with Legendary's father. It was silent after that, Legendary was sprawled on the floor, muscles jammed and unable to move.

Years after years has passed, he met Straw173 in Combat School. He was his permanent combat partner. He must eat, breath and fight with him. Slowly, in the second year, of his combative life and in his combative school, his father began to slip away from Legendary's mind. His facial look, his hair, his voice. If someone mentioned about his father, and blank face appeared, anything about his mother, a bloody burnt up face popped up into his mind. Four years of combat school has passed, people were demolishing it, making a new one in Lumbridge and changing its name to Tutorial...something. I can't remember.

Legendary looked up to Straw173. He knew what he liked and disliked. Straw173 likes blueberry pies and Fuji apple drink, and he hates insults. In school, people usually call him berry boy, since every day on lunch time, he would head out to the river and eat his blue berry pie in silence. Somehow, people began to know and make fun of him. Legendary felt bad for him, and lessons began to cut short and sloppy, so Legendary baked him a pie.

"Hey, I baked you some pie." Legendary offered him a freshly baked pie.

"Oh wow, I love pies! What flavor is it?" Straw173 asked.

"Pie flavor!!" Legendary's voice was serious.

"..." Straw173 stood motionless...

"Joking, blueberry, baked them myself." Legendary thrusts it at him. Straw173 gingerly took it off his hands, and sniffed at the crust of it.

"Beautiful..." Straw173 smiled.

"You weren't weird, just different." Legendary loosened his arms around his knees, letting them slip past, slowly down. "Sin, you were a pain in the arse, you were mad, bonkers...but most good people are like that." He let out a small chuckle.

Legendary was standing behind Sin, at the GE. Sapphire knew where his father was. Sin interrupted the talk, which made Legendary mad, but somehow, his words were revealingly true. Sapphire could not be trusted, she didn't know who his father was, and she's downright a stranger in his life. Sapphire waved her hands, and Legendary was slowly teleported away, not to his father, but to death. Legendary was falling, down deeper and deeper, right below him death spikes riddled the floor with blood and bones. He took out his sword and grimaced at the pain that had been caused by the chess fight. He stick it into the wall, and his fall started to slow down. He placed his foot gently on the blood infested wall, and took out a square looking teleportation tab. He wished that he had bought a Varrock tab instead of a Camelot one. He sighed and smashed it upon the wall, teleporting him out of the small death hole and out into the open space.

"You saved my life, I guess I have to return one back." Legendary got up, and walked towards the metal door which had been bolted on the other side. He gave it a good kick, but one wasn't enough. He took out his sword and brought it on the door with great power. The sword was forcefully knocked back, and his arm was vibrating from the shock. Sheer weapons wouldn't work. You need strength, skill and will. Legendary threw his shield and sword down, and they clattered on the floor. He slammed his fist onto the door and started slamming himself against it. He shut his eyes in pain and continued the cycle for at least ten minutes. He squeezed in a couple of kicks and heard the bolt rattling on the other side. He slammed his shoulder harder and harder with each attempt. His bones were going to get disjointed if he continues. He tightened his teeth, shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a couple of steps backwards and slammed at the door, full force. He was knocked out, his body, laid on the floor, right in between his sword and shield. The door slowly opened, and the dark grayish light dragged Legendary into it. The shield and sword snagged itself onto his fingers and arms, dragging itself into the reality world.

* * *

"Shot to the heart, and you're to blame darling you give loveee, a ba - woah..." Straw173 left his underground house and noticed the city of Varrock in a very disturbing state. He dropped his pie dish in shock and trembled a little. The blueberry pie splattered all over his newly shined boots, but he doesn't seem to mind since, he was going to get his foot dirty anyway. A dark wizard called out to him.

"Hey, no civilians are allowed, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you on sigh-" The dark wizard was quickly disposed off. Right in his gut, was a sharp, poisoned adamant knife. Shock was plastered all over the dead wizard's face. Straw173 quickly took his hat and bottom robes. Now he needed was the top robes...

* * *

"Ghoulplay, you awake?" Mainiac97 gave him a slight nudge.

"Humph...How long was I out." He asked, placing his palm on his head.

"About three hours." Mainiac97 stood up and began moving some pile of rubbles away.

"What are you doing?" Ghoulplay asked, trying to get up, but his black cloak was stuck. He yanked out a splinter and pulled his cloak.

"Give me a hand, your magic might prove useful here." Mainiac97 said, moving a large boulder, the size of his torso. Ghoulplay shifted his hat comfortably and rummaged the dusty floor for his marble wand. He slapped his belt gently and felt for the marble wand. He gingerly took it out and swung it horizontally. The boulder splitted into two, and the bottom half nearly crushed Mainaic97's foot.

"Becareful, this place might collapse on us if we don't take is slowly." But somehow, the place shook violently, the dust fell from the roofs of the room, space, whatever. Small chunks of rocks began to fall, bouncing off Ghoulplay's black top hat. Mainiac97 was practically avoiding every single chunks, making it into a game. As soon as the shaking was over, it was all quiet.

"How many did you miss? Three hit me, and the rest...avoided." He said calmly, trying hard not to boast.

"Hmm, about all of them." Ghoulplay crossed his arms.

"You mean you avoided all of them, or all of them hit you?" Mainiac97 tapped his foot, and placed his hands on his waist.

"Probably all of them hit...the top of my hat, non hit me. I guess I win." Ghoulplay said calmly.  
"Wait, no fair! I-"

"Life isn't about being fair..." Ghoulplay interrupted, and his words seemed to trail off. "Look, changing paths is not by chance, but by choice." He walked towards the blocked entryway.

"Where did you get that off? A popcorn box?" Mainiac97 was crossed.

"Sin is going to make the biggest mistake of his life. If we don't help him, no one can. Let's just hope that it isn't too late." Ghoulplay held onto his marble wand and motioned his wrist. The pile of rubble began to shift apart, making a walkable, and escapable exit.

* * *

"Oh hararous ouni haori." The dark wizards seemed to mumble that particular spell, every time Straw173 passed by one or two groups of them. Straw173 memorized word by word.

"Hey! Why aren't you chanting the Haradras spell?!" One of the dark wizards pulled Straw173 by the shoulder. "You smell like pie!" He pointed at him. He slowly walked towards Straw173. Straw173 was tempted to assassinate this guy, but a weird questioned was whispered by the dark wizard.

"Do you have any more of those pies? The dark wizard leader said we need to keep a diet of vegetables and fruit. Hell I can't even chant properly on an empty stomach."

"Well, I do have one more slice, I keep this in case of an emergency." Straw173 dug into his pockets and slowly took out a transparent looking piece of plastic, and in it was a very mouth watering, delicious to the sight slice of pie. "You can have it." Straw173 smilled.

"Ohh thank you!" He unwrapped the plastic and began munching vigorously on the pie. He began walking away, putting a thumbs up before he left.

Straw173 walked to the Varrock square, where the sky was all dark, gray and ominous. Delrith knelt down, eyes white, he was controlling the others. Sin, Syafei9, Ballbags32, Legendary, Misa, Mainiac97 and Ghoulplay. They were laying on the floor circling around Delrith. Delrith's claws were attached to the ground, and red visible cracks were circling around each characters. Good thing Straw173 was in disguise, if not, he would be dead by the countless dark wizards patrolling the area. Now all he needed to do was wait, and hoped the others don't die by their own mind, will and strength...

* * *

_I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter, please review and give me some critiques. I don't care if it hurts my feelings, I just want readers to be happy! Thanks to a certain 'Popcorn box' I was able to pull out that small sentence. See ya next time on S.A.O.R!_


	45. Chapter 45: SAoR

_Haven't been writing for a while, but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 45: S.A.o.R**

"King Roald!" Straw173 busted himself into the king's room. Several guards brought their sword up his neck. "Oh shit, I forgot." Straw173 removed his wizard hat, and his face was recognizable.

"Yes Straw173? I believe you have something important to tell us? I am very busy." The king said calmly.

"Delrith is growing weaker, we need to act now!" Straw173 paced around the room. The guards were shocked and pumped.

"How? Delrith has never been weak." The king placed his finger under his chin.

"I guess from the close presence of Silverlight." Straw173 stopped pacing and brought his head up, looking at the king.

"Then, we will need all of the soldiers to kill the dark wizards surrounding Delrith. Say...who is this young hero who possesses Silverlight?" The king was rather puzzled.

"Mainiac97 sir...He holds the weapon...for now."

* * *

"Argh!" Delrith staggered back, and all of the heroes around Delrith slowly woke up from their slumber. "Impossible!"

"Ugh, my head." Ballbags32 rubbed his head gently. "Where is my bow?" He looked around all blurred up.

"Delrith...you are going...ugh down." I said with a slurred voice. I looked up, and the ominous sky seemed to look back.

"Sin, you alright? My head hurts..." Mainiac97 stabbed Silverlight onto the ground and pushed himself up.

"All of you are going down, once and for all! Wizards, attack!!!" Delrith roared, and the wizards scattered. Ballbags32 shot down the wizards one by one, Ghoulplay shock the earth with light bolt, buzzing the enemies, frying them. Mainiac97 was fixed on Delrith, that was because he had the Silverlight. Syafei9 and I melee the dark wizards, bashing their faces and slitting their throats, until guards appeared, holding crossbows in hand.

"FREEZE!" Straw173 yelled, and it felt like time had stopped. "Fire..." Straw173 muttered quietly. The guards fired at will, and amazingly, none of the bolts hit us.

"Arghhh!" One of the dark wizard yelled in pain as a bolt had flew into his eye. It was bleeding. I walked up to him and kicked him in the chest. He was flat on the ground, I stabbed him right in the heart, and he lay on the floor on his own pool of blood, motionless.

I heard a deep gush, I spun around and saw Mainiac97's Silverlight into Delrith. Delrith gave out a loud roar, which shook the ground itself. The sky began to lift, but Delrith wasn't gonna let up. He yanked out the sword and threw it far towards me. The sword stick itself right beside me, I could feel the strong presence of it. Felt like I was in a trance. My body began to move on its own, reaching out for the sword beside me. I grabbed the warm handle and got it out of the ground. I brought it up to my face, and saw my own reflection. But half of it was Zack's...then it flashed and changed to Crystal's, Sophia's and lastly, my darker, inner self. I didn't notice that I was just looking at my own reflection. A sudden, loud shout brought my mind back to Runescape, the current day and time.

"What the hell are you doing?! Kill him now!" Ghoulplay was resisting Delrith's attacks. I began to take a step forward, slowly, I began to half walk, half run. Soon, when I was meters away from Delrith, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the weight of my mithril armor. I stepped on a pile of rocks and jumped high into the air. I yelled, a battle cry if you could say. Delrith tilted his head to the side, and his eyes widened, showing his red, glowing deathly eyes. Before I know what had happened, something, or someone blew me away, straight into a general store. The bricks fell on my armor, and dust filled up my nose. I coughed and sneezed, rubbing my eyes, removing the dirt that has infiltrated it. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a familiar figure. All I could see were shadows and shapes. I saw a hand, a brown color looking hand. I reached it out and seized it. The unknown pulled my back to my feet, and my vision slowly cleared.

"Copper Goblin?" I spoke, dazzled by his sudden, out of the blue appearance. All he did was nod in silence. "Are you here to help me, I meant us?" I spoke so fast, he didn't realize the blunder. Once again he nodded. He turned around and pointed at the Silverlight, which was in the hands of Ballbags32. I knew what to do, even Ballbags32 knew what to do. "You think it will work?" I said, but particularly to no one, as Copper Goblin was gone. I sighed and placed both of my hands at the side of my mouth.

"Ballbags32!!! Fire away!!!" I yelled as loud and as hard as my lungs could let me. Ballbags32 looked at me for a second and loaded his bow with Silverlight. He pulled hard on the string and aimed. The sun began to show itself in the sky, the rays of it reflected off Silverlight, giving it an aura, or some sort. Delrith was blinded by the reflection of the sun. He had his hands up, giving Ballbags32 and open shot.

"For Saradomin!" Ballbags32 yelled, and released the string, letting loose the sword. It whizzed past the half broken statue of the Varrock fountain and shot right through Delrith's chest. Blood oozed out of him, but Delrith let loose a smile, instead of a grimace. I was struck with fear, but suddenly, my body began to calm down as I reached for the incantation paper in my pocket. I shakily opened the folded paper and shut my eyes, hoping that it would work. I imagined Delrith's face, all long, and shocked to see me holding the end of his life.

I yelled out the five incantation as loud as I could. The wind began to rise, making a small vortex. As I was yelling out the third word, lightning cracked the sky and struck the very earth of Varrock, making a hole, that slowly opens. I yelled out the fourth word, Delrith got to his knees, hands high above his head. The hole began to suck Delrith in, and possibly me too. I felt the hole, tugging my shirt, beckoning me. I yelled out the last word in the incantation.

"Noooo!!!" Delrith's head was the last one to leave, but the hole didn't disappear, instead, it began to pull me in.

"Ahh shit!" I cursed. Everyone jumped and pulled me back, but my body felt stretched, I wanted to scream out loud, but I was gasping for air.

"Everyone pull!" Syafei9 yelled, and everyone pulled hard onto my shirt, arms and hair.

"Help me!" I yelled. Right as I was about to fall in, I saw Sapphire, grinning at me, waving me a good by. "Get out of here...everyone..." That was the last thing I said to everyone, before I fell into the pit of whirling darkness...

* * *

"Hey..." Someone said. Everything was dark. "Azeon, are you all right?" Familiar...but who?

"What?" I said, groaning and rolled away from the voice.

"Get up!!" The boy screamed and pour water all over me.

"Ahh! Cold cold!" I shivered and attempt chase of my little brother. He dropped the bucket and I picked it up, chasing him all around the house. He was laughing at the slow pace of my running.

"Wow, you can't run big brother. How are you going to win this years race? Dad always said, train hard. You were suppose to train an hour ago!" Little brother placed his hands around his hips, puffing his face with air.

"I know what to do! I don't need my little brother telling me everything!" I said, lifting the bucket threateningly.

"Haha! Okay, big brother." He skipped off outside.

I am Azeon. I am...twenty years old? I guess... I live with my little brother. Our mom and dad works out of town, so both of us are usually alone. When we have each other, it is impossible to feel alone. The race my little brother have been talking about? It holds up in Al-kharid every year. I love it when you run around, bare footed, feeling the sand on your toes, but I usually perish of the heat. I haven't been training, but I have been getting first for the past three years. My mom and dad never fail to attend the race. My lil bro is my temporary trainer for the day. In about a few days time, the race begins. We live in an ordinary house, in the outskirts of Draynor village. A lot of people have been complaining of vampires and such, but I have never seen them.

I am human...not elven, not dwarven, not goblin and definitely not god. I have short, black hair, my eyes are pure, glossy black. I have no idea why I said that, but it looks like that. I wear fitting, comfortable shirt, and blue short pants with pockets on each side. I have absolutely no skill in sword combat, but fighting mano on mano is my specialty. I have a glove, specially made by my father. It has silver sharp metallic things on the end of the fists, which gives off extra damage when I punch people. Hehe, nothing like busting a few heads. I tend to get a little cocky, but I know when to stop.

*HOOOOOORRRN*

"Argh! What is it?!" I yelled, trying to drown out the sound of the air horn.

"Training time." Lil bro said, with a smile on his face. I sighed and walked to the back of the house where a small training dummy had been left. My lil bro and I made it ourselves. It was easy. All you had to do was, grab some straws and fill a nicely made out cloth. Then we decorated the dummy with anyone we hate the most. I personally don't hate anyone so I just placed crosses for the eyes and mouth.

"Time for punches and kicks!" He said with hands raised up in the air. "Jeft jab!" He ordered.

"Look Dan. Don't I have to warm up first?" I said.

Dan...my lil bro has this tendency to become like my father. Ordering me around. But what can I do? He's my little brother.

"No need, time is very little!"

"Don't you mean there is very little time?" I corrected him.

"Shush and give me a left jab!" He jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes and focused on the straw filled dummy.

"Alright now partner...are ya ready?" I talked to the dummy. I gave it a quick left jab, and a quick right jab to the face. Straws filled the air, and Dan continued to order me.

Hours has passed and the dummy needed to be replaced. I ran around the house about thirteen times. I was tired and sweated like hell. The sun was beating down on me and my fists were red from the extreme punches I gave to the poor defenseless dummy.

"Here, for you!" Dan offered me a nice bottle of water. I merrily accepted it and drank the water like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahh..." I said, feeling quenched.

"Do you think you will get first again?" Dan questioned about the race.

"Every single time lil one." I said, getting cocky.

"Well, good! That's the spirit! Mom and Dad will be home late again, so you will have to make dinner!"

"Wha? Me?" Dan had already ran off inside the house. The two story, old house, ivy covered walls and new windows that were fixed a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Dan, wake up... Dinner is ready." I gave Dan a nudge to the shoulder. I had washed up and dried my short black hair.

"What did you cook?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Spaghetti with meat balls." I whispered. His eyes lit up and he quickly ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath of the tomato sauce. He jumped to his seat and held his utensils in both hands. He was licking his lips and no slight of tiredness could be seen on this hungry little boy.

"Here ya go." I served him the spaghetti with three giant meat balls. His favorite. I took my time, eating, thinking about the race. The race...

We were supposed to run around Al-kharid for one round and go through the shanty pass. There, the real race begins. We will have to run south around the Mining prison area there. We were specifically told not to run past the red scarf. I don't know why, but non of us has broke that rule yet. Then, we run past this oasis near the south west of the map. I can't recollect the names of the area, but there, you could refill your waterskins and continue on with the race. Then, run back to shanty pass and its a straight shot from there to victory. Thinking about it made me sweat because of the sun. I gotta wear some sun protective shirt or some sort

"Finished!" Dan pushed the empty plate forward. All that was left was the little stray tomato sauces. He grinned at me.

"Do you want another?" I asked calmly.

"Yes please!" He laughed. I can't help but smile at him. I got up and picked up his empty plate, and filled it with another plate of spaghetti. There were two meat balls left. I emptied the sauce pan and gently dropped it on the sink. I served him his second serving of dinner and sat back in my own seat. Where was I...

The bad thing about the race is that, you could die from the heat. But so far, non has. The race has been carefully calculated on how far a contestant could run before running out of water. A jolt of excitement ran through my body. I shivered at the feeling and ate my cold spaghetti...

* * *

_Sin's Part of the story has ended here, but you will see him and his friends from time to time. Keep your eyes peeled 0.0 =) See Ya!_


	46. Chapter 46: The Race, The Girl & Sand

_This is a new,small introduction to the slayer monster. The new slayer monster which I have no idea what the name is. __(strykewyrm)_

* * *

Chapter 46: The Race, The Girl & Sand Worm

I'm hyped, I got my special, home made gloves and my hair is nicely combed back. The sun us shining, and the heat is ready to attack us. There was a long horizontal line by the bank of Al-kharid. Dad bought Dan a nice chocolate ice cream, and mom was busy in the bank.

"Everyone! Runner please be prepared. Get your waterskins filled up and wait for the race to start." The host of the race is called McGeeber. He is plump, kinda short and has a gray beard. He is very generous, but most people make fun of his bald hair. McGeeber saw me and half walk, half run towards me.

"Hello Mr McGeeber. Lovely morning isn't it?" I smiled politely.

"Ah yes Azeon. Nice to see you are here, four years in a row. Lets see if you can rack up those first place!" He gently punch me on the shoulder. I gave him a small laugh.

"You must be Azeon's dad...uhh.."

"Axtic. Nice to meet you." Both of them shook hands and exchange smiles.

"Your son here is a tough runner."

"Yeah, I know. Three times and this could be his fourth, first place." Dad said. I wish he was so sure about it. Deep in his tone, there was uncertainty hiding.

"Well, I will see you in the finish line." Mr McGeeber walked off and stood on a stand where a microphone was standing. Who created those stuff anyway? All they do is make ear piercing screeches. "Alright, will all runner proceed to the starting line. The race is about to begin." A good thing about me is that, I'm always first at the starting line. It was because, it was closest to the bank.

"Good luck Azeon." Dad muttered in my ears. All the parents and friends of the runners stood by the side. I was in the middle of the row, where everyone was already sweating. I felt for my waterskin bag. I had five of them, all filled up and ready to go. I looked down the row, left and right. There were males and females, all running to win the prize. Did I mention about the prize?

If you win first place, you will get an honorary trophy, plus, thirty thousand gold coins. Second place, twenty thousand, and third place gets ten thousand. Anyone fourth and below will get five hundred coins and a chocolate cake, specially made by Mrs Armiger. The most tastiest chocolate cake you will ever taste! She is plump too, usually wear pink blouse and shirt, and has a white apron. She has the most heart melting smile. It will probably melt chocolates too!

"All runners ready?" Mr McGeeber called out. All of us nodded. He had an air horn on his hands, the same Dan used to honk me.

"Three."

"Two!"

"One!!"

"Hooooonk!!!" Everyone started running. I kicked off, and the sand puffed back. Everyone was ahead of me, but I knew that they were wasting energy. I was neck to neck with this girl. She has maroon hair, and her eyes...I can't really see them. I took over one guy. I could hear him gasping for air. I made the first corner, and met a boy, giving away fliers. Just beside me, I saw a pit. Miners were mining and some were smashing scorpions. Their armors were thick so people used their pickaxed to get through their armor. I had ran by duel arena, and the girl was still neck to neck with me. I couldn't hear her gasping for air, she ran elegantly. I think I have falle...No! I must keep my head in the race. People were still ahead, and I was reaching for shanty pass. I quickly took out the pass and tossed it at the guards. I ran past the stone pillars and stopped running for a second. I looked into the distance and all I could see was sand. Someone bumped into me from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing! Can't you see there is a race going on?" The girl that was running neck to neck with me spoke. I met her eyes. She has bloodshot eyes. She pushed me away and continued running. I shook my head and continued running.

Minutes has passed and I was catching up with my breath. No one was around and I thought that I was lost. I stopped and slapped myself mentally.

"Idiot. I have been taking this route for three years, no way I am lost." Everything was familiar. The positioning of the cactus, the camels that seemed to eye me dangerously and the lump of sand that is moving...Wait..what the heck? I slowly walked towards the lump of moving sand. It was huge, the size of Varrock square fountain. I began to step on it cautiously, then, an ear chilling scream gave me a fright of a live time. That voice, is strangely, and oddly familiar.

"Helpp mee!" She screamed in the distance. Thoughts ran through my head.

Help, Don't Help, Continue the Race, Continue disturbing the lump of sand....

"Oh what the hell!" I ran to the sound of her voice and immediately saw her, half sinking in the sand.

"Help me! A giant worm caught me by the ankle, and now I'm sinking!" She had her hand out, and slowly falling, deeper and deeper. I caught her hand and pulled her out, no problem. Thanks to my strength. I don't train attack and defense, only strength. She was gasping for air, not from the race, but form the life and death situation. She quickly hugged me. I was shocked, but I heard a clap from behind. There was a man. Short messy black hair, brown eyes and an armor dented beyond repair.

"Nice job in saving her..." He said sadistically. The girl took out a small dagger. I shivered at the thought of a knife fight. I got to a fighting stance. Left leg forward, right leg back, right hand a few inches away from my chest and my left hand just in front of my right hand.

"You, thinking of fighting me? Go to hell!" He threw a small knife at me, but I was too slow to dodge it. The knife stabbed through my shoulder, piercing my skin. The heat of the knife made the pain unbearable. I screamed and yanked out the knife. Teeth clenched, eyes shut. I took quick short breaths, muttering a few swears under my breaths, trying hard to cool down, but the pain keeps stinging and every time my heart beats, it stung. I threw the knife on the floor, and clamped my wound with my hand. The girl ran forward, and thrusts the steel dagger at the man, but he was was quick. He dodged back and accidentally stepped on a moving lump of sand. The floor shook and something unexpected happened.

* * *

"Do you think Azeon will get first this year? I heard there are new monsters laying around in the deep sand." Mr McGeeber spoke, whilst taking small sips on his cold drink.

"He will make it. I know he will." Axtic replied, with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

* * *

"What in the world is that?!" The girl screamed. "I had never seen anything like it!" It was a giant sand worm. With sharp pincers. The strange man was gone and both of us were left laying on the sand. The shadow of the creature casts upon us, blocking out the sun. Red eyes could be seen. It hissed and roared and dug deep into the sand, retreating. I thought we had to fight that thing. I was out of breath.

"What was that thing?" I said, and grimaced at the pain. I looked back slowly and saw the glimpse of the girl, running, continuing on with the race. I slapped the sand and got myself on my feet.

"Never trust a lady...Never!" I shouted to myself. I just hoped the girl didn't hear me. I used nearly three water skin bag to clean the wound. I found a red scarf, clinging onto a cactus. A healthy, water filled cactus. Sad I didn't bring anything sharp. I tore a small piece of the scarf and hope that the person who lost this scarf don't mind at all. I wrapped the wound and tightened it. I gave out a small shriek of pain and clenched my fist. I kept the empty waterskins and drank the remaining third waterskin. The oasis isn't far, so I continued running. The girl is first, but once I have filled my waterskins, I am running full force.

* * *

"It is longer than I expected..." Mr McGeeber checked his wrist watch, which seemed to tick and tick endlessly.

"Patience. Everyone good people need patience..." Axtic took a deep breath and exhaled...

* * *

"Ahh..." I took a hand full of water and splashed it all over myself.

"You are here already?!" The girl ran and stopped by the oasis.

"Wow, you sure are slow. I thought you are way ahead...bah."

"Hey, don't get cocky. I could still beat you." She gingerly filled her waterskins.

"You ain't going to beat me, if you fill your waterskins that slow." I pointed to the filling waterskin. She didn't even look at me. I got up and stretched a bit. "Well, I'm off..." I gave her a salute and ran off.

More time has passed by and the wind blew in my face like a hair dryer. Yes, it was that hot. I wasn't tired. I was more determined than tired. I wanted to finish this race, and go home. I kept on running until I saw someone flying on the carpets. Probably not a runner. Using a carpet is cheating and will be disqualified immediately. I kept on running, the same pace as I once did at the beginning of the race. The shanty pass was visible. My heart began to race as I was excited to be first...again. My heart stopped as I heard sand shuffling behind me. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw...it was only a normal adventurer. I began to breath again.

"Why, what's wrong?" The girl gave me a fright. She was running on the _left_ side of me...

"You are not going to win!" I yelled and ran full speed. She laughed and caught up with me. People began to cheer, confetti's were in the air I was meters away from the finish line until I felt hold on my ankle. Everything seemed to slow down. The girl, the people, even my family. I began to fall, slowly and when my knee touched the sand, everything went back to normal. The girl stopped running and looked back. A slight concern was on her face. She bit her lip and slowly walked towards me. I looked back and saw a lump of sand, slowly disappearing. I looked ahead and saw the girls hand. I looked up. She tilted her head and smiled. Everyone cheered louder as she placed my hands around her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. Knee all bloodied and spiked.

"To pay you back the favor for saving me in the desert." She said, without looking at me. Right as we were about to reach the finish line, she gave me a push, and I was first, for the fourth time. Everyone crowded around me and the girl, each wanting a picture. I was sweating, breathing heavily and my knee hurts. Everyone was shocked on the shoulder wound. They asked questions, which no answers were given. I just waved them off, and my dad picked me up and carefully sat me down on a chair.

"You did great son. How did you get that wou-" I held up my hand, stopping him.

"Long story. I will tell you when I get back home." I said, catching my breath. Sucking in the air.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Dad asked.

"Not even her name," I said. "Not even her name..." I shook my head and give out a small laugh.

* * *

_Do you know who that man is in the desert? He seemed evil and dark somehow...if you guessed right, give yourself a cookie!_

_1st Arc: Good Side_

_2nd Arc: Bad Side_

_3rd Arc: Harmony_

_4th Arc: ???_

_The last arc is a secret and I will not tell anyone about it until the 3rd Arc has been completed. Most of you will see it coming, some won't. See Ya!_


	47. Chapter 47: The Transfer, Hero & Exam

**Chapter 47: The Transfer, Hero & Exam**

"Hey wake up, time for breakfast." Dad shook my arm gently, waking me from my beauty sleep. I stretched my arms and yawned. I curled my hand into a fist and rubbed sleep off my eyes. I yawned again and my eyes watered. I shook Dan up with my foot, nudging his waist. He had his thumb in his mouth, and he was still sleeping, unaware of my attempt to wake him up. I sat on the bed, body hunched, still feeling tired. Dad walked back into the room, and the smell of eggs and cooked meat stuffed itself into my nose. I took a deep sniff and awed in silence. Mom was a very good cook. Made the best coffee in town too! But I'm not to fond of coffees. I stood up, body swaying left and right, like a drunken person. I balanced myself and walked slowly towards the toilet, walking past dad who was waking Dan up.

I took a warm shower, letting the streaming jet water run down my body, relaxing my muscles from yesterday's race. My knee was still bloodied and spiked, but it didn't hurt anymore. Only scabs were left, but it felt itchy. I didn't scratch it. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth and wore a black shirt, with blue jeans. I spiked my hair just a little bit, to give myself a little spunk. I smiled into the mirror and praised myself. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Hey big brother...can you hurry up?" Dan said, sleepily. I twisted the door knob and let him in. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where smoke filled the area. My nose began to stung from the smell, but it was a good kind of smell. I sat on the wooden, craved out chair and looked at the plate. Scrambled eggs on cooked meat. I usually ate this without bread, but I was craving for one today.

"Hey, do we have any bread? Dad? Mom?" I looked at both of them. Mom stretched about a few feet away and grabbed a plate of breads. Dad slid it on the table and I caught it right off the edge.

"Your reactions are getting slow Azeon." His tone was serious.

"What can you expect? I'm getting older!" I said, smiling.

"And we aren't getting any younger." Mom laughed. Dad sat across from me, reading the today's newspaper, while I ate breakfast silently.

"Oh-oh...Runescape is getting from bad to worse." Dad said, with a very serious tone. I gave him a confused look. Dad cleared his throat. "A hero, gone missing from fighting Delrith. Last seen sucked into a vortex. People are getting concerned about the situation in Varrock." He stopped and took a sip of his coffee.

"A hero? What's his name?" I asked, spoon nearly slipping off my fingers.

"Sin..Limitless." He answered. He took the page and showed it to me. I edged closer to see the person's face clearly, and flashbacks of a man in the desert zoomed into my mind. My utensils dropped and dad lowered the paper for a second. I stuttered, and Dan began running down the stairs.

"Azeon?" Dad asked.

"I saw that man before!" I yelled and poked the face on the picture.

"Impossible. No one has seen him." Dan sat beside me.

"It's true! I saw him in the desert, before the giant worm attacked us!" I tried hard to calm down, but something about that man made me shiver to the bone.

"Must be from the heat." Dan said.

"Must be a Mirage!" Mom walked into the living room and sat in between dad and me

* * *

I was in the garden, cutting weeds. The sun shone down on me, and I heard crunching of footsteps.

"Hey pal, I made a path in this garden for a reason, so people like you don't step on our precious gras..." I looked up and saw two guards. Their armor glimmered in the sun, and their faces were all dark and mysterious. All I knew is that they wore med helms.

"Are you Axtic?" Guard one asked.

"Um, no I am his son." I answered and dropped the shears.

"We would like to see your father." The other asked. I crossed my arms and stationed myself.

"I would like to see a permit or some sort. Plus, would you kindly please step on the path?" I gestured them to the concrete path just a few steps away from their boots. The shook their heads and one of them edged closer.

"This is important matter from the king of Varrock." He said.

"Fine, I'll call him." I dragged myself into the house only to be greeted by mom.

"Have you finish weeding the garden?" She asked. I shook my head and looked around the kitchen. "What are you looking for dear?" She questioned.

"Where is dad?" I asked. She placed her finger on her chin.

"I think he is fixing the sprinklers in the back. They tend to break down a lot."

"Why do you keep that stupid contraption? In a few years time, people will prefer watering grasses manually than an old sprinkler." I said and walked back to the garden. The two guards seemed to be roasted under their armor. I nearly burst into laughter as I saw one of them red as a steamed prawn.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My dad is in the back." I said.

"Mr Axtic. The king in Varrock recommends you, to apply your son in working for him and his castle." One of the guard took out a scroll and handed it to him. Dad slowly rolled out the paper and began reading.

"This is King Roald, informing you that your son/ daughter has been recommended in working for me, my castle and my kingdom. Criminal activities has been rising, so this is our time to recruit, train and educate people in becoming Heroes, Warriors or Guards. There will be a test at the end of this year. It will determine who becomes a Hero, a Warrior, or a guard of the castle or kingdom." Dad looked at me and he knew what I was thinking.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled.

"WHAAT?!" I yelled. "And Dan?"

"And then, they shall bring you to Varro-"

"I meant Dan...Dee Ehh End."

"Oh Dan. Don't worry about him. We shall bring him along on our trip." Dad said, with a screwdriver in his hand.

"We would like you to pack up today as one of the guards will come tomorrow to pick you up. Don't be late." Both of the guards left without another word. Not looking back on both of us, knowing that dad has made the wrong choice for me. I was left speechless. Nothing to say, nothing to react. I felt as though my nerves were numbed but unknown forces. Forces called words. I slowly turned around, and the sprinkler jumped into the life, sprinkling water all over me, raining on my parade. I walked back into the house, slowly, thinking what I could to to avoid being transferred to Varrock.

* * *

"Brother...are you sure about this?" Dan asked, holding a long, hard metal rod above my ankle.

"Yeah..." I said, sweating. My room door was locked, and my plan was to be physically injured, so I couldn't be transferred. Dan didn't agree to this plan at all. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to follow mom and dad on trip either.

"I'm going to count to three." He said.

"Okay." My voice was a shiver. I could feel the metal rod rising and falling, the cold sting of it. My leg began to shiver.

"One..." Dan said, rising the rod.

"Two..." lowering the rod, touching my bare flesh.

"Three!" He lifted the rod and slammed it down hard.

"Ahhh!!! No no no!" I yelled and pulled my leg back. The metal rod was inches away from my toe. Dad and mom obviously heard it, so Dan slid it under my bed.

"Do you think they will come up?" Dan asked, shivering.

"I don't think so..." I said, nearly crying. "I can't do it. I can't risk my ankle being broken just because I don't want to go to Varrock. Freak it! I'll just pack up and go. Thanks anyway Dan..." I said, sniffing in my drools.

* * *

"_Have you seen this guy? The names Sinlimitless?" A hero said. His skin was white as chalk, and his eyes was emerald green. His hair was long and it rested on his shoulders._

"_Sorry, I don't speak hero." The man said. The hero gripped his collar and slammed him to a nearby wall. His toes were practically skidding on the ground._

"_Look, I don't have time to translate! So read my freaking lips you arsehole! Have you seen Sinlimitless?!" The hero twisted his collar, tightening it. The man choked a bit._

"_Alright!" He wheezed out. The guy loosened his grip, and the man began to talk. "If you check out the newspapers in Draynor, people said they saw a man, wearing a very out of shape, and dented armor. His eyes were pure red, filled with blood, I don't know!. If I were you, I'd stay away." The man slapped the guy's hands away and ran off._

"_I can't stay away. My job is to find him." The guy muttered under his own breath, and felt for his wooden bow, that was strapped to his back. "Red eyes. Can't be him." He shook his head and moved onward._

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I did! See Ya!  
_


	48. Chapter 48: Black Party Hat and Laura

**Chapter 48: Black Party Hat and Laura**

There was a loud knock on the front door, I got off of the couch and walked towards the door. I peeped through the peephole and saw a very disoriented guard -Big head, small body.-. I slid the padlock, unlocking it and slowly pulled open the door. Light seeped through the opening and soon, I was face to face with the guard, and the sun. I lifted my hands in front of me, blocking out the sun light, but I still couldn't make out who the guard was. Was it the yesterday's guard, or a new one. He began to speak.

"Have you got everything all packed up. If not, we will leave without it." He said. His voice sounded like a rookie. What were they thinking sending a rookie at my house. I gave out a long sigh.

"Yes, everything is packed."

"Good, then let's go."

"What is your name and how old are you?" I straight forwardly asked.

"Name? Rodrick, age? I am not at liberty to tell you that." He spun around and began walking without me. I picked up my packed bag and locked the door. I caught up with Rodrick, and I began to walk the same pace as him. From the outskirts of Draynor to Varrock was a long walk. We had to cut through a cow field and across a concrete bridge. I met this strange man. Beefy Bill if I recall. He had this wooden wagon, filled with cow beefs and cow hides. The smell was unpleasant, but I didn't show any sign of sickness. Rodrick had a small talk with him. He had to gather some stuff for a festival. I overheard a festival for the new recruits. I smiled a little, but the smell quickly overcame it. He bought around twenty cow beefs. A stray cow came close to me. It was a small one. Around one meter long. I can't explain height and breadth. It began sniffing around my bag and I saw it's mouth open. I quickly leaped forward and spun back to see the cow. It began to walk towards me. I won't let it sniff my bag again.

"Hey. If you are lucky boy, you could find rare items in cows as they generally eat the bags of adventurers who come and go through here."

"I thought camels do that?" I said, not letting my eyes stray away from the small cow. The moment it was three feet away from me, I gave the cow a good kick. Sorry if this sounds like animal cruelty. Strangely, a hit splat of 60 appeared. I thought cows had 6 hit points... I looked at Beefy Bill, then Rodrick. Both of them shrugged, and Rodrick gestured me to move on. I raced up to him and walked side by side.

"I have to ask..." Still walking.

"What is it?" He responded calmly.

"The hit splat...why did 60 appeared instead of six?" I turned my head to look at him.

"All will be answered when you reach Varrock Castle." He said, without looking at me. Soon, we hit another path, but this time it lead to Varrock south entrance. There was a small, two story building at the extreme left of me. The distant fog made it harder for me to see the more details of the building. There was a wheat field at the right of me. I leaned over the fence while Rodrick continued to walk. I grabbed two hand full of wheat and stuffed them in my bag. My bag was nearly full and the weight began to sting my shoulders. I heard Rodrick calling me, so I continued my walk.

To the left of me, there was a very scary, ominous stone circle. I saw dead dark wizards, being hung by spears and most of them were crunched by brown, spiked vines. The hair on the back of my neck stiffens as we walked passed it. Rodrick knocked on the giant, wooden door. I quickly noticed the long, and high walls of Varrock. There were no patrol guards on top of the walls sadly. My mouth opened slightly as I ran my sight horizontally against the wall.

"Who is it?!" A cranky voice could be heard from the small opening of the door.

"It's me, Rodrick. I got a recruit to send to the Varrock Castle."

"Hm...alright then. Enter quickly." He said and opened the door slightly so a maximum of one could pass through. I walked behind Rodrick and the guard quickly closed the door.

"The king will be pleased to meet you." He said, welcoming me. He pointed straight ahead, but all I could see were buildings opposite from each other, and a cement path running down the street. The place was deserted. It was like a ghost town. Wind blasted from behind me, as though as it was entering the opened door.

"Alright, you can close that door now." Rodrick commanded.

"Right, almost forgot." He rotated a crank, and the hinges did their work of closing the door shut. Then, he slid a metallic plate against the door.

"Let's go." Rodrick walked again.

The fog slowly thickens as we moved ahead. I heard rushing of water, and could faintly see broken statues, spurting out water. It was the Varrock Square fountain. Pigeons flew above us, escaping the foggy city. I heard footsteps, but it wasn't Rodrick's. Slowly, the strain of a bow string. My eyes widened as I knew what it was.

"Get down!" I yelled and tackled Rodrick to the ground. I heard an arrow whizzed past the position where I was standing. "Someone is attacking us!" I yelled.

"Wait!" The unknown person spoke. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I see that you are the 'Shoot first, ask questions later' type of guy." I said, bringing myself to my feet. I dusted off the dirt on my elbows and shoulders.

"Who are you?" He asked again. This time, slowly raising his voice.

"I will let Rodrick do the talking." I said.

"Rodrick?" He repeated the word. "You have a recruit, right?" He said. I still couldn't see him. His voice echoed everywhere, I thought we was everywhere at once.

"Yes, can we go now?" I said, feeling annoyed. There was no response after that.

We came towards two walls, and a path way in the middle. The walls were filled with blood and death. I could sense it. The walls were high, but not high enough to protect the ones who could jump. As both of us entered the Castle Courtyard, the fog lifted instantly. I could see clearly and make out what was around me. There was a fence left and right of the path way, a tree was placed on each side of the courtyard. There were stains of blood, and arrow holes on the bark and roots of the trees. The grasses were covered with the smell of rotten blood, and it wasn't that putrid as I imagined it would be. Right in front of us, there was the Varrock Castle, and nearly all the guards from around Varrock were patrolling it.

"Halt! Who goes there!" All the guards from the second and top floor aimed their bows at us. I raised both of my hands and backed away slowly. "Don't move!" One of them fired in front of my toes. It stuck itself to the concrete path and I was shaken.

"It's me Rodrick. Got a new recruit for the king." He spoke.

"Ah, okay." All of the guards lowered their bows and I lowered my hands. "Sorry about that kid." He apologized emphatically.

As we walked on through, past two more walls, a fountain was placed on each side, torn banners on the walls, yellow shields with two swords creating an X, wagons and crates were everywhere. You can't walk three feet without stepping, or tripping on something. As we reached the front door of the Castle, Rodrick opened it up, and he gestured me in.

"I will begin the tour around the castle. After that, you will meet King Roald. Remember, you aren't a visitor anymore. You live here." He began walking and talking, explaining the staircases, rune, sword and shield displays, armor statues and etc.

* * *

"_Do you think the boy will know?" A strange man, with gray eyes said._

"_No." A women answered._

"_Hm, Azeon..." The strange man stood up from his red chair and walked towards the window. The room was small, but strange equipments were around him. Making buzzing noises, showing signs of electrical shocks and etc._

* * *

"This will be your room." He said, finally stopping at the last place. My room was on the second floor. The first floor was pretty normal. You have the kitchen, dining room, meeting room, four bedrooms, library, backyard and garden. (Although the garden was pretty empty.) The second floor consisted of a small church, more empty rooms with buckets in the corner WTH? And the top floor was for people who wants to train. There were dummies positioned at the corners and archery boards were located in the center. At the four corners of the castle, there were archers and commanders positioned at the top floor. I felt safe, but anything could happen.

"Training starts tomorrow, so put your bag on one of the empty beds and let's go meet the king." He walked out of the door and waited there. I tossed my bag on one of the three empty beds.

"Why are there three beds?" I asked, nonplussed.

"You can't possible live and sleep by yourself. You will have room mates and that sort of stuff." He answered it simply as that. So I left the room, and followed Rodrick down the hall. We turned left and could see the grand staircase, wooden bulbs were placed at the end of the railings. We took two step s down at a time, quickening our pace to meet with the king. Rodrick had been informed that other recruits had already settled down and met with the king.

"Here, this is the room." He stopped and stood beside the door. The door was yellow in color, it probably shows royalty. I touched the wood, and it felt smooth on my fingertips. "The king will meet you now." He said and smiled. I touched the bronze doorknob and it was cold. I slowly twisted it and pushed the door open, centimeter by centimeter. The room was slightly big, and there was a chair at the front. Cabinets and drawers were everywhere, and chandeliers shed some light around the room. I saw around twenty recruits in the room, but I didn't see the king. All of the recruits looked at me with cold, dagger eyes. They were a lot older than me, some of them even let out a laugh, but when the king entered from the opposite door, everyone stood quiet and motionless.

"Are you one of the recruit?" The king spoke to me. He was slightly old, wore red wooly coat with a white wooly collar. He has brown hair and beard. He walked towards his seat and placed both of his hands on the hand rest. His eyes were fixed on me. I nodded silently. "Are you mute boy?" His voice rose.

"No sir." I said, quivering. He straighten his back and motioned me to come in. "You're not coming in?" I asked Rodrick.

"Nope, you are on your own kid." He said and shut the door. I didn't bled well with the crowd since most of them were tall and more mature. I stationed myself near an armor cabinet and began to listen to the king.

"I have summoned all of you here for a reason, and you jolly well know what that reason is." -He sounded fierce- "All of you will be educated, trained and most importantly fight like heroes. If anyone couldn't handle the pressure, you will be binned, ff you do not listen to instructions and act at the correct time, you will be binned. I won't be the one binning any of you, your trainers will, so listen well and listen hard as you will be here for four to eight months, depending and your skills and level of logic." He stood up from his chair and began to walk down the carpet. Everyone made way for the king, and he quickly eyed me. He walked towards me. I could see power in his eyes, power to rule Varrock by just lifting one finger or any of the two thumbs.

"What is your name." He asked quietly. I quickly looked at all of those people behind him, then back to the king. "I know you aren't mute and you can't be deaf either. So speak boy."

"Azeon. My name is Azeon."

"Where do you live...Azeon." He stood straight and placed his arms around his back.

"At the outskirts of Draynor, in an old house." I answered, not leaving his eyes.

"Hmm." He said and walked away. I finally breathed and relaxed myself. "All of you will be dismiss for lunch. Go to your dining room and meet your trainers. Don't forget to get acquainted with your roommates." He said and clapped his hands once. Everyone began to leave, left and right. Everyone was in a rush, so I was the last one to leave. The king called out my name and I turned around. The door slammed shut in front of me.

"How is Draynor nowadays?" He asked me. I gave him a puzzled look, but I knew the answer.

"It is pretty much the same sir. Theives, bankers and adventurers fishing, cooking, woodcutting and firemaking."

"How is the wise old man doing?" He placed his elbow on the armrest and tucked his fist under his chin.

"He disappeared one time, and came back with a lot of expensive items, including a new party hat." I said.

"And what color is that party hat?" He asked, eyes slowly widening.

* * *

_I was chopping down a willow tree until it bursts into life, swinging it's branches and roots at us woodcutters. People began to gather and chopped it, as I was cutting the tree, a root appeared from the ground and spurted outwards. The sharp tip scratched my arms and legs. Blood trickled down my arm, and I knew that it was impossible to get hurt from evil trees. It's eyes began to glow redder every second, and it began to stab the woodcutters' wrists. I saw what it was doing. It was sucking up the blood of from everybody like it was water. Soon it stopped as it was about to fall over. All of us summoned our strength and chopped it down at the same time. Boom! It crashed and ice slowly crawled up it's roots, then the bark and slowly to the top. A leprechaun appeared, dancing around the tree, giving us our rewards. I got 78 willow and around 134 gold coins. I wasn't to happy, but beggars can't be choosers._

_As I turned back to look at the Draynor bank, the bankers began to run out wildly, and smoke filled the skies. I ran around the side and hopped over the fence, avoiding people and market guards. I saw three people holding up a bank with crossbows and long swords. They were wearing full dragon armor, which shined with such brightness of red. I quickly hid myself behind a workspace and crouched down. They were screaming, ordering the poor lonely banker. She was a girl, with short blonde hair straight hips. The man was pointing the crossbow up her face, and I read her name tag. Misha...poor Misha._

"_Hurry up you bitc- arghhh!" One of the man screamed in terror and pain as a struck of lightning came out of nowhere. He fell flat, but not dead, just unconscious. Two of his buddies were panicking, screaming even._

"_Show yourself you coward!" One of them yelled._

"_If you insist..." A voice of an old man calmed them both. They were still breathing fast, they were tensed. The wise old man appeared from behind the bank booth and Misha screamed in fear. I saw that man before. He robbed this bank a months ago. Misha left the bank and hid somewhere._

"_You?! You are just an old man." He said, lifting his crossbow up the old man's face._

"_Not JUST an old man. A wise one..." He said, grinning._

"_Not wise, but a foolish old man who wants his death." He said and fired the crossbow. I shut my eyes, not daring to see the old man die, but I didn't her his body flopped to the ground. I opened one of my eyes and saw the crossbow bolt floating in mid air, in front of the wise old man._

_The bolt spun around and met the shooter. The wise old man snapped his fingers and the bolt shot through the shooter in between the eyes. The shooter made a diagonal back flip before crashing on one of the bank booths. The last robber was shaken by that move that he dropped the load and made a break for it. He shouldn't have done that. The wise old man made a purple shield on the entrance and the robber was sent back with huge force. He bent down to pick up the loot. He waved his arm at the purple shield, and it disappeared. He walked out, never to be seen. I came out of hiding to see the robber. His eyes were wide open, and his mouth was quivering. I left the scene, not wanting to be a witness to anything..._

_A few days later, I met with the wise old man to see if he could see what I could throw out of the bank. He held a party hat in his hands. A party hat I had never seen before. A black one..._

* * *

"So, what was the color of the party hat?" The king asked again.

"I wasn't sure if my eyes deceived me, but I was sure of it sir....My words trailed away. It was black." The king stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you sure?! Don't mess me with." He said, shaking me back and forth.

"I am sure. He held it for a while, then imprisoned it in a purple ball."

"This is madness." He said, removing his grip on my arms. "I thought the black party hat was a myth. A story people used to make around campfires." He said.

"What do you mean a myth, it is just a party hat."

"NOT just a party hat. The rarest. You are _bliddy_ lucky if you find one." He snapped.

"I heard from someone that each party hat has it's own characteristics." I said.

"Yes, but it will only work...with that one particular party hat. Now the wise old man has it, and he has the blue party hat. Let's just hope he don't find out about the characteristics."

"Do you know any of the characteristics?" I asked.

"Some, but not all. I heard if you have empowered the party hat and wore it on your head, it would give you power depending on the characteristics."

"What are the characteristics?"

"Red is Rage, White is Logic, Yellow is Strength, Blue is Will or should I say Magic, Green is Defense and the rest, I do not know, but know this, if the wise old man has all the color of the party hat, he will be unstoppable. Not even god themselves can stop him." Two firm knocks on the door interrupted our conversation. A boy, came into the room. He had red, round cheeks, and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky. He came into the room, looking slightly depressed. He handed out a friends tab to the king.

"This is what I found." He said. "It belonged to him." At the corner of the tab, it was chipped off. The tab quickly rumbled and it fell of the king's hand. I picked it up and accidentally answered it.

"Sin? Sin is that you?" An unfamiliar voice filled the room. It was a girl, I am sure of it.

"No..I'm Azeon."

"Give me that!" The boy snatched it off my hands.

"Who are you?"

"Mainiac97 is that you?" The girl's voice rose in happiness. "It's me Laura! Crystal's sister. I wanted to ask why Crystal came back to tutorial island instead of being with you guys."

"Mainiac97?" I said...He looked at me, than back at the tab.

"It's nice to see that you are still same..." He said, letting off a small smile.

"The same? Hah...you won't know same when it hit you. Is Sin there?" She asked. There was a long silence, the king sat down on his seat and listened quietly.

"He...is gone." Mainiac97 answered it truthfully.

"Gone?! Wait, gone how? On vacation? Or..." -she gulped- "Dead gone?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Mainiac97 lowered his hands but the grip on the tab was tight. The tab got disconnected.

"You alrigh-"  
"Shut up! I'm leaving!" Mainiac97 left the room and dropped the tab onto the floor.

"Don't mind him. He has lost someone very close to him. Go on, have your lunch..." The king said and pointed to the door, right of me. That will quickly lead me to the dining room...

* * *

_HOHO! I hope you had enjoyed that! Please review, and tell me how it was or what I could improve on. My goal is to get my reviews count, more than my chapter count. Read 'The Sender' As that is another one of my stories I had made in in the category of runescape. So, that is all. See Ya!_


	49. Chapter 49: Class D Mission Part 1

**Chapter 49: Class D Mission Part 1**

"Wake up, you don't want to miss the Easter event do you?" Rodrick knocked on my door. I sluggishly got up from the bed and rubbed sleep off my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the door. Rodrick continued to give the door a series of knocks. I opened it and Rodrick was in full gear, well except for the helmet of course. "Get suited up and prepare yourself. The trainers had been planning on what to do today, so let's not keep us waiting." He said. I shut the door and walked around the room.

The room wasn't that big. It has three beds, three wardrobes and five windows. There's a chest underneath each bed. That was where you could stuff your small items, like toothbrush or boots. I don't like mixing them both, so I just put my medical items in there like bandages, disinfect, tonics and cotton buds. The window faced the Grand Exchange. When I opened it yesterday, it was all quiet. No screaming or yelling. There were some adventurers but most of them were quiet.

I grabbed an arm full of stuff. My bronze chainmail, bronze med helm and bronze short sword. I don't like sword fights, but maybe I could learn a thing or two. I got my toothbrush and toothpaste ready and walked out of the door. I was in the corridor, and people were walking left and right in their towels. Looks like they had finished their morning shower. Most of them seemed to be coming from the left, so I headed that direction hoping the shower room was located there.

Indeed it was. I heard running of water and the brushing of teeth. I walked into the shower room and took a quick cold shower. The water was icy cold, it ran down my body like needles sticking itself into my flesh. I shivered and quickly turn the tap off. I dried myself off with a towel and wore my chainmail and med helm. I walked out of the shower room all clean and neat, but the cold was still there, haunting my every skin.

I saw Rodrick on my way back to my bunk/room. I heard most of them saying bunk, so I decided to call it that. Rodrick pointed at me, just below his waist. "Meet at the courtyard, all the trainers will be informing on what's going to happen." He said and walked off. I shrugged and continued walking towards my bunk.

I laid my stuff in the wardrobe, all folded and tidy. I learned how to fold my clothes alone. I didn't know how or why, but I did it all on my own when I was a kid. It was pretty weird, but satisfying. I walked out of the door and walked to my left, where the main staircase was located. I walked down, step by step and noticed two guards, holding a zamorakian disciple. He was struggling to break free, and the guards looked pretty angry at him. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, the disciple looked at me. He glared at me all the way to his cell, just underneath the staircase. One of the guards locked the door and dusted his hands.

"That was a job well done ain't it Fred?" He said in an accent.

"Yeah, that monster was struggling all the way from underground pass. He wasn't even tired!" Another one said.

"Well, I am off to get a coffee. It's bloody six in the morning and I'm tired as hell." The first one left for the cafeteria/dining room. I heard that one too. While the other one walked past me, I called out to him.

"Fred?" I asked.

"What? Huh, how do you know my name?" He asked, puzzled.

"I overheard. Who is that man?" I asked.

"That, is none of your business. Recruits aren't supposed to butt in on people's conversations. Now run along kid." He said and walked off. I let out a sigh and walked out of the gigantic, opened door.

* * *

"Alright you recruits!" -Spits went flying as the head instructor yelled- "All of you will be working in three, plus your instructors make four. This is a level D mission, a very low leveled mission. You will be graded and marked upon how good you did on the mission. Your trainers will brief you on the situation at hand. I will call out your partners!" The head instructor called out the other groups, and soon, it was my turn.

"Group Seven! Azeon, Petra and Breaker!" He whistled and everyone scattered to their groups. I stood in place, looking for my group. At the corner of my eye, I saw Rodrick calling out to me. I ran straight, avoiding the rush, dodging people and when I was nearly there, I tripped and fell on my chin. I twisted and turned my head, looking around. Someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up.

"Can you feel it, Azeon?" He whispered into my ear. As I turned my head to look at the person, I saw Sinlimitless, gripping my arm tightly.

"Hey Azeon! What are you doing?" Rodrick yelled. I was standing alone, with a red chin. I was confused, and I really felt the presence of Sinlimitless.

"You alright? You took quiet a fall." A guy with big muscular arms and chest said. He had a buzz cut and he wore a gray shirt with brown long pants, filled with pockets. A brown vest was over his gray shirt. He looked like he was in the army.

"This is Breaker. He specializes in hand to hand combat and hammer type weapons." He was built like a brick. "He may be slow in attacking, but his attacks are way off the charts." Breaker laughed as Rodrick finished talking about him. "This is Petra--"

"You! You were in the Al-kharid Race!" I yelled, hand outstretched, pointing at her.

"Yes, yes I was." She replied calmly

Rodrick cleared his throat. "As I was saying. This is Petra. She specializes in dagger type weapons and the art of thieving. Her agility is high, making her a hard target to hit." Once Rodrick was finished, he briefed us on the mission.

"The city of Falador is falling apart, degrading slowly. Their pure white marble walls are turning darker each day, and the citizens' hearts are falling apart too. Our mission, is to find out what is the source and contact command for reinforcements. No one is to barge in and resolve the matter alone. Got it?" He said and took out a map of Falador. He folded it open and lay it on the grass. All of us bent down to get a closer look.

"The map may not be up to date, so if anyone wants to update it, feel free to do so." He said.

"This part here, it is no longer passable. You will have to walk around it as there are giant mole activities." Petra pointed on at the Falador Garden.

"Here, there is a building here called the Falador Party House, where people party there." Breaker took the black chalk and drew a very inaccurate rectangle, representing the Falador Party House.

"How about you Azeon. Anything to update?" He said. As I was about to shake my head, flashes and images of Falador blinded my mind and eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. All I could see was a giant ogre smashing the place apart, with a vary crazy lady on top of it. Black knights littered the streets, dead and gone. Soon, the flashing stopped.

"Azeon?" Rodrick said, nudging my shoulders.

"Yeah, lots of update..." I said.

* * *

We headed out from the west wall. Passing the west bank of Varrock and the Grand Exchange. As we were walking down the concrete path, passing a very joyful filled house I stopped. Something seemed to had popped up in my head.

"C'mon Azeon, move it!"

"Wait. What if...while we are heading towards Falador, someone or something attack us?" I asked.

"Don't be a scaredy cat!" Petra yelled.

"Cat?! Where is the cat?" A lady with a white apron came out of her house.

"Sorry lady, didn't mean to disturb you." I said apologetically.

"Oh, no worries. Just looking for my cat that is all." She said, giving me a small gently smile.

"Oh! Well, good luck then lady!" I said and caught up with the three of them.

As we were crossing the border between Varrock and Barbarian village, something stopped us. The wooden bridge, running over the river was smashed and broken into pieces. Wooden planks and nails were littered everywhere. Looked like a beast did this.

"Hello!?" Rodrick yelled out and his voice echoed back. "Anyone there!?" He yelled out again. This time, I heard something. Shuffling of footsteps.

"Shh...Someone is there." I whispered. Next thing we knew, barbarians lined up across the land with spears, war hammers, battle axes and swords. Breaker cracked his fist, getting ready for a battle, but Rodrick had his hand out, stopping us.

"Chief! Are you there?" He yelled out.

"Chief?" I repeated the word.

"Rodrick, what ails you here in my land?" A buffed barbarian appeared from the line of the barbarian. He had a two swords in his hands and a red line running down his face. He wore a very thick bear fur, and a bear tooth was sticking out from his boots.

"We are just passing through, but the bridge is out. How can we get across?"

"My men will help you." He said, and three barbarian volunteered.

* * *

"Phew, thanks there dude." I said, getting off of the barbarian self made wooden boat. He just grunted at me left with the others.

"Alright, let's move on." Rodrick informed. I nodded and followed them three.

We walked out of the barbaric land called the Barbarian village and continued down the concrete path. I took out my world map and seemed to be walking down the correct path. There was a hill to my right, and on top of it lay a big, black cannon, undergoing repairs. I stuffed the map in my bag and heard rocks rolling down behind me. A series of quick footsteps made me turn and look back.

"Must be nothing..." I muttered under my own breath and turned back around. Half way there, a quick jab to the face stunned me. I staggered back and tripped on my own feet.

"Who are you?!" He yelled and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"What the hell, let go of me! I'm human!" I yelled. His green eyes met mine and his sandy white face made me shivered. Was he a ghost?

"You are not human! This presence..." He said and his words trailed off. Petra jumped and caught the guy on the back. The guy ran back as fast as he can and slammed Petra on the hill. She was knocked out and her dragon dagger slipped out of her hands. The guy took out a green bow and wind shifted and turned creating itself into an arrow.

"What is this madness?" I couldn't move as my body was paralyzed with fear. The guy released his arrow and it stick itself into my abs. I gave out a loud, shrilling scream. Breaker ran up behind the guy and kicked him. The guy staggered forward and shot out another air arrow at Breaker. Breaker used his hammer to block it. I didn't know wind could be painful. I clutched my wound as I was bleeding profusely. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth in pain. It was hard to breath and the warm blood quickly turned cold on my hands. It stained my fingers and blood seemed to seep out of my lips. I coughed out the blood. I was in pain, but my body didn't give up. My body didn't shut down. I was left with the pain. Breaker grabbed the guy by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. The guy struggled and took out a small dagger. He stabbed Breaker's arm, releasing his grip on the guy. The guy was left with bruises and cuts on his face, but he was determined to kill me.

"Die!" He said and stabbed me on the chest with that same dagger. I began to see water droplets in my eyes everything was fading in and out and I could only hear my own breath. I saw the guy fleeing the scene. Petra groggily woke up and Rodrick attempt chase. Breaker ran up to me to see if I was okay. I could see his mouth moving, yelling at me, but all the words drowned out. I imagined what he was saying...

"Don't die dude! This is your first mission man!" And everything else was blackness....

* * *

_A new character will be added in the next two chapters. He holds a white dove in his hand and has the ability to...See ya!_


	50. Chapter 50: Class D Mission Part 2

_Sorry for not updating for a while. I have three things to do. School, youtube and fanfiction. It is very hard to juggle these three things. Hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 50: Class D Mission Part 2

_Sinlimitles stumbled around, breathless. His lungs was begging for air and his appearance was changing. His skin turned whiter by the day, and his strength dwindled away slowly. His armor was falling to pieces, leaving a trail of armor plating behind him. He pressed his hand against a wall tired and weak. He scanned his surrounding, taking in the gray walls which were once white. The place was filled with recognition. Aura of the past seemed to ran past him with luminous green trail. Laughter of people and children. His eye bags were turning darker, almost as if he had never slept for centuries. He took a small step forward and pushed his had away from the wall. He began walking down the old, lonely road and the past seemed to slip away. His friends and his partners, all slipping away from his mind. His body was like a war zone, fighting to survive, but he knows that he is loosing this battle. Something was missing from him. His sanity? His friends? All his past was running away from him but one remained. The pain and suffering from Sapphire._

"_Hey..." A mysterious voice called him from around the corner of the east bank. He slowly turned his head and saw the shadow of a man. His voice was mighty, but nothing intimidated Sinlimitless. His emotions were fading._

"_What..." Sinlimitless wheezed out the words. He placed his arm on his pecs, enduring the sore._

"_You are that guy from the newspaper aren't you?" The man revealed himself. On his finger was a white dove. He gently stroke it's head and glared at Sinlimitless._

"_So? I ain't going back. They will only suffer more."_

"_But look at yourself, you are in a mess." He pointed at me._

"_Don't you care for your friends? They are searching their butts out looking for you. The least you coul--"_

"_Shut up! Don't lecture me! I am sick and tired of people like you."_

"_Let's make this a challenge. If I win, I will take you back to your friends, if you win, you are free to go." He said grinning. "Let me warn you, no one has beaten me before." He said wearing a black glossy armor with gold trim. On both shoulder plates, there was a white ace of spade etched into the metal. It was perfectly etched, it was beautiful._

"_Fine!" Sinlimitless accepted. He took out his rusty white sword swung it around, feeling the motion._

_* * *_

"Hey, I think he is awake!" Petra said gesturing the others to come. I slowly brought myself up, but the pain on my chest informed me to stay put. The bandages on my body were all bloodied and sticky. They stung when I tried to scratch it. "Easy there. Take it little at a time." She said getting me up. I sat below a yew tree where the leaves began to fall slowly, touching the grass with gentle and silence. "You made remarkable healing progress Azeon. I am pretty stumped about your body system." Petra said checking my wounds. She had never been this close to me. It felt a little strange, but I tried not to think about it.

"Did I mentioned that Petra used to take healing lessons?" Rodrick asked crouching beside me. I shook my head.

"No, you failed to mention that part." I answered. He let out a small laugh and patted my shoulder gently.

"Good to have her on our team." Rodrick said and walked over to Breaker where they would plan their next move.

"Why did you take medical lessons?" I asked Petra who was changing my bandages. She dipped a bit of disinfect on a cotton wool and dubbed it on the wounds. It stung pretty badly, so I sucked in the air in pain and let it out slowly.

"Well, when I was a kid, I had two brothers. They used to get into fights in school, and when they get home, they were always bruised up and badly injured. So I decided to become their guardian angel." She said, tightening the bandage. "There, all done she said." When she tried to get up, her foot slipped and she fell on me. I quickly got her and both of our eyes met. She quickly looked away and apologized. She walked off, and I put on a black shirt.

"Alright, this is the plan, we go in from here, and find the strongest source of darkness," He ran his index finger down the north gate, right of the shield shop and tapped it on Falador Garden. "See anything suspicious, run back to the safe point and report to me immediately." He said and tapped his index finger at the west bank. It was located south of the barber shop. All of us studied the maps and locations. We were needed to work together in order to finish this mission as quickly as possible. As a few minutes has gone by, it was time to move. As we approached the Falador north wall, I was rather stunned by the beauty of the marble wall, that seemed to stretch on the horizon. There was a bridge above the entrance, it was made out of marble. As I approached a wall, I began to ran my hand down it, feeling the gray marble wall, that was once white. I found it hard to believe that these walls were actually white. I looked up and it was rather tall, around twenty meters high. As the wind began to pick up, I could smell a faint scent of blood and ashes. A long battle has once occurred here, killing thousands and hurting others. As I walked by the wall, my feet seemed to clipped on something. I nearly fell but I got my balance back by seizing the wall.

I bent down and dusted away some soil. An old med bronze helmet was buried underneath the soil. I pulled it out and inspected it. There was a crack, running down the left eye. A huge hole was made just above the helmet. Whoever owned this helmet got owned. I subtly placed the helmet back onto the ground and caught up with the three of them, who seemed to be examining their surroundings.

"So, ready to get inside?" Rodrick questioned. All of us stood quiet for a second, and for that second, I heard a faint melody. The strumming of a string instrument. It was too far away, I couldn't make out what he or she was playing.

"Yeah. We are ready." Breaker said in his baritone voice.

"Good, no turning back now." Rodrick said, and walked onwards into the great city of Falador.

* * *

"Urgh!" The man with black armor staggered back as he was just kicked in the chest. Sinlimitless grabbed his head and started kneeing it. The man seized his knee and punched his kneecap as hard as he could. Sinlimitless fell on one knee and uppercut the man below the chin. The man dodged back, missing him by a hair length. The man quickly grabbed Sinlimitless throat and shoved him to the ground. Sinlimitless struggled to break free from his clutches, but he was too strong. Sinlimitless's leg swung wildly.

"You will never win me!" The man said, closing up to Sin's face.

"You'll just see!" Sin retorted and gave out a loud yell which gave him a slight boost of strength. He pushed the man back and back kicked him in the gut. The man flew back a few feet and his back gently touched the bank wall. Both of them began running towards each other. The battle wasn't over, not quite yet.

* * *

"Wow, this place has changed since the last time I saw it!" Petra exclaimed, looking around at the drooping flowers. They hadn't been looked after for a while, so they began to wilt, slowly. A saradomin statue pointed west, towards the Falador Square, where another statue was standing.

"So, Rodrick said that this place has the highest, and darkest energy level reading, am I right?" I asked the others.

Petra looked at Breaker who folded his arms and nod.

"Everything looks pretty normal." Breaker looked around and shrugged.

"Well, there is nothing to report, let's head bac--" The earth began to shudder. I could feel it, Petra could feel it, even Breaker could feel it. Soon it stopped abruptly.

"D-did you guys felt that?" Petra asked, voice shaking.

"Felt what, I didn't feel anything... Of course we felt that!" I boomed. Out of the blue, a giant mole appeared from behind me and swooped its dirty claws at my ribs, all in one motion. Dirt, soil and grass were everywhere. I was heading towards a wall and slam! A human shape figure was left on the wall. I got right back up slowly and took my position. The mole began swiping its claws at Petra and Breaker. It wasn't doing a great job at hitting them. Petra jumped and missed the top claw by inches, and when she landed, she quickly darted towards the giant mole and stabbed it's brown nose. Petra jumped back and left the dagger there. The mole screeched loudly, creating a massive shock wave. All of us were stunned as our heads were ringing. Everything doubled its vision, so I couldn't tell what was where. As we slowly got back to our senses, Breaker slammed his war hammer at the giant mole with his colossal strength. Bones cracked and the mole got back to its hole. All of us were breathing heavily. I peered through the hole and all I could see was darkness.

"Is it dead?" I asked.

"I don't think so." As Breaker said that, I heard screeches inside of the hole. It seemed to get louder and louder, deafening us. A flock of bats flew out of the hole and scattered around us, creating a massive circle.

"This looks bad." Petra backed away and all of our backs were facing each other. A few of them flew at us. I punched one right into the fangs and it was left stunned. It began to loose height and the next thing I knew, it was on the grass dead. Breaker slammed his hammer down into the weak bats, leaving it crushed and dead. Petra thrusts her dagger straight into an incoming bat's torso. It screeched and began flapping it's wings wildly trying to escape, but it was no use. Soon it stopped and Petra threw the corpse to the ground.

"This is too many! We can't hold them off!" Petra yelled. There were thousands of them all flapping around us. It was all too confusing. We saw a white bright light flying straight towards us and it centered itself in the middle of the circling bats. The light intensify, blinding us. I shut my eyes and heard loud screeches of pain. As it was over, I slowly opened them and saw black ashes wafting through the air. The sky was instantaneously dark as if it was night time. I looked around, and no one was there. The hole was still there, but it was covered with a metal grating. The Falador walls were different. It was a metal fence filled with barb wires at the top. This eerie feeling, got me all shook up. I heard footsteps behind me.

"There isn't much time." The man with a black top hat spoke. He wore a mask which only showed his mysterious eyes. It was shiny, probably made by silver or some kind of metal.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"I can't tell you all the details, but hear me out." His voice started to scare me. "This city you are in isn't Falador." His words doesn't make any sense.

"Huh? But, this is Falador!" I made sure of it. The garden, the hole.

"Look at this place! Does this reminds you of Falador! You are in his mind. Free him!" The man grabbed my shoulder and began gripping it tightly.

"Azeon?" Breaker got hold of my shoulders. It was probably from his crushing strength. I got up feeling a bit woozy.

"That was weird. First there was a bright light, and then, the bats turned into ashes, littering this place." Petra got me up and dusted my back. We heard a loud, agonizing scream somewhere to the south. We looked at each other and hesitated. I ran first, leg feeling numb. I ran awkwardly and soon, I was running normally.

"I would rather die than give up!" A man with glossy black armor shouted. His was bleeding from his nose and his mouth. His dove flew high above and dropped a couple of feathers. It glimmered into the sun and it littered all over...Sinlimitless? The feathers exploded one by one creating a crater everywhere. As the smoke and debris cleared, we saw the man laying on the floor, ko'ed. All of us rush towards him except me. I swear I noticed Sinlimitless was there, but what was his motive, beating up this man?

"Azeon, a little help would be nice!" Breaker struggled with the weight of the armor.

* * *

The man and the dove were treated back to health. The man was medium in size, and his armor was very rare, a one of a kind, custom made. I stared at the ace of spade that has been etched into its shoulder plates. The man shifted and opened his eyes. He struggled to get up, and Petra decided to help him. He swung his arm, pushing her away.

"What the, I'm just trying to help." She yelled in anger.

"I don't need help..." He said coldly. As he got up and walked slowly towards me, I was paralyzed with fear as he slowly brought his hand up and to my face. I shut my eyes and heard a metal sound. I opened one eye and looked at him. His hand was right beside my face, grabbing his armor behind me.

"Who are you?" Rodrick asked with a compass on his hands.

"You really want to know?" He dropped his armor on the table and looked at all of us. "My name is Infamous."

"Infamous?" I repeated the word.

"Yes, Infamous. Are you deaf?" He questioned me. Made me feel stupid and retarded inside.

"No, I'm Azeo--"

"No one cares." He interrupted. "My new duty is to bring Sinlimitless back to his sane mind." He said snapping his fingers a couple of times. He clicked his tongue and snapped a little harder this time. A deck of card immediately materialized in thin air, before falling onto his palm. He grabbed his armor and put it on. There was a black leather belt filled with deck of cards in its pouches. He clipped it around his waist and took a few steps forward.

"If you excuse me, I need to go."

"No," Rodrick quickly stopped him. "My orders are to bring any survivors back to Varrock Castle for questioning. You are one of them." He pointed harshly at Infamous. Infamous's dove flew above us and landed on his finger.

"I have no time to meddle with you people, especially with a kid like him." He sneered at me. He quickly walked away without turning back, no regrets.

"Fine! We don't need him, guys, let's continue the mission shall we?"

"No, the mission is over. The source has moved. It is evolving as we speak. I didn't notice this before, but now, it can travel. If it continues to live, it will gain knowledge overtime and it will be unstoppable." Rodrick dropped his feather pen into the ink pad and clipped his written papers onto his clipboard. "We shall consider this as a mission failed. I have your ranks and sco--"

"That is not fair! We didn't know that the survivor was actually a hero, we didn't even know there was a survivor at all!" Breaker yelled as he clenched his fist.

"A mission failed is a mission failed. Let us get home." He raised his voice. We couldn't retort, we couldn't fight back. If we do, it meant our ranks and score. I just kept my mouth shut and packed up our stuff. Something, somewhere inside my body, I am feeling weaker and tired. I didn't know how or why, I just did. I took a lung full of air and exhaled...

* * *

_Yes, I will be writing an Easter Event even though it has passed a few weeks ago. My apologies. I am really sorry. See ya._


	51. Chapter 51: Training, Chocolate & ArcKey

_Once again, I am still juggling Youtube, School and Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had no idea what I was writing about._**

* * *

******

Chapter 51: Training, Chocolate & ArcKey

"Rarghh!" I threw the bronze med helmet at a metal cabinet in frustration. "The first freaking mission and it failed!" I punched a wall, but I was too worked up to feel the pain.

"Calm down, throwing a tantrum ain't going to help." Breaker spoke. I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth, trying hard to relax.

"_A mission failed, is a mission failed."_ The words kept ringing inside my head.

"Look, what's done is done; you just leave it alone, and don't regret it." Breaker crossed his arms and turned his head to look out the window.

"I'm going out." I muttered angrily.

"What?! Rodrick told us to get some rest. It is nearly dinner time; you don't want to miss that do you?" Breaker stood up and seized my arm from turning the door knob.

"I'm not hungry anyway." I pulled away, surprised by my strength. I pushed the door open and someone slammed into it. I peeked to the side and noticed a rookie.

His hair was black and spiked, his eyes were dragonstone purple and he was wearing a black T with brown short pants. His equipments were sprawled all over the floor. He rubbed his head and cursed silently. He looked up and his mouth was wide open. He stuttered for awhile.

"Stop stuttering rookie. Get up!" I ordered. He got up and apologized. I was rather confused, I knocked him on the head with a door and he apologized to _me_. "Why are you apologizing? J-just get your stuff and go." I informed.

"Y-yes S-sorry to b-b-bother you A-azeon." He stuttered nervously. "I will b-be your r-room mate. I am with g-group five." He said.

"Oh really?" I wasn't sure.

"Ya really." Breaker took a step forward.

"No Wai! Another group? Who...never mind. This is our bunk, bunk 204." I pointed inside the room, while the door was still wide open. He walked inside the room, dropped his equipments on an unoccupied bed and stuffed whatever needed to be kept in an unoccupied wardrobe. Looks like this bunk is full.

* * *

I was munching deliciously on a chicken drumstick while listening to Breaker's music tab. Most of the songs were rather soothing and calming. I like some of the music, - The Landscape, Welcome to Runescape and 7th Realm-. Petra sat across from me. I was rather glad that we got a new roommate. That would make our bunk rather interesting. We could share some of our mission with the rookie, while he could share some of his with us. I dropped the bone of the chicken drumstick and still felt hungry.

"Hey, did you know that we just got a new roommate?" I asked Petra who was eating fish and chips. She shook her head and swallowed her food that was in her mouth.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"Ah darn, I forgot to ask him." I snapped my fingers and lay back on my chair.

"I think his name was...ArcKey. If I recall." Breaker stopped the music.

"ArcKey..." I repeated...

* * *

Next day was hell. Training started and most of us weren't physically fit for this. In the morning, we had a 2.4km run. We were basically running around the Varrock wall. After that, we got a five minute water break which did no good as the water was revolting; it wasn't cold and it tasted bad. Immediately after that, we had to run some more, and guess where we were going...Gnome Tree Village. Yes, it was that far. We jogged all the way there, carrying a bag filled with rocks and sticks. We were wearing a gray singlet with black long pants. The black boots that we were wearing were heavy and it was hard to lift up your own foot. When we stopped at the Tree Gnome Village wooden door, I collapsed on the grass, waiting for the head instructor to let us get in. I had rested and shortly after that, we were running inside the Tree Gnome Village. We were told that we were heading towards the agility course. I was breathless. My lungs were begging for air and it felt like the air in my lungs were trying hard to climb over a wall, but just couldn't get over it.

The gnomes told us to drop our bags. My body felt so much lighter, it feels like I could just float up into the air. I was the first to start the obstacle course. I balanced over a slippery log and made it across safely. I climbed up the branches of a tree, and my muscles were aching like hell. I made it to the top, but noticed that I could climb higher. I planted my feet onto the bark of the tree and a gnome stopped me.

"Sorry, but the top is only for experienced people only." He informed. I nodded my head and looked around until I noticed a rather thin line, stretching across to the other side of the tree. I gulped and hesitated. I saw another person climbing up and I knew that I had to think fast. I placed my foot gently on the line and balanced hard. I removed my other foot off the wooden floor and stepped on the thin line. Once I balanced, I slowly made my way across the line and in no time at all, I was at the other end of the rope. I climbed down the branches of the tree, and a gnome yelled at me.

"Move it move it move it!"

I ran and climbed over this tall net. I stumbled at the top and fell off. I landed on my back and my lungs felt like jumping out of my body. I coughed hard and got up. My vision darkens and I had one obstacle left. I trotted my way towards it, clutching my chest hard. I squeezed myself into a pipe and crawled my way through it. The light on the other end of the pipe faded and I was in total darkness. I crawled forward and soon heard voices on the other end. I crawled faster and faster.

I got out of the hole and fell on my head. The floor was rather dusty. My ears were ringing from the pressure. I thought I was out, but squirrels greeted me by scurrying over my legs. I got up feeling dizzy and disoriented. I coughed a few more times before my lungs felt better.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed back. Machines were everywhere and I soon realized the smell of chocolate stuffed itself into my nose. I took a deep breath and exhaled feeling rather hungry for chocolate. Squirrels were scurrying around and some of them were working on the pistons and levers. I scratched my head thinking that I was dreaming, but the sores and aches in my body told me no.

As I wandered around deeper into the cave, a siren boomed the cave and all the squirrels scattered everywhere. The imps helped organize the squirrels and all of them hid to their safe spots. I was left alone with the siren.

"What is this? It seems to be getting darker..." I said to myself. The lights dimmed out and the cave was slowly swallowed by the darkness. I could see faint shapes of the machines and I heard whispers of the squirrels. I knew where I was. In Sin's mind...

* * *

I took out a match and lit it up. A radius of light surrounded me, giving me a short distance of vision. I looked around, gathering what I could see form my surroundings. The flame got to my thumb and I quickly dropped it. I lit another match and spun myself around, looking at the empty walls. The room was empty. At the end of the room, an elegant figure, sitting by the rocks didn't seem to have noticed me. I stepped closer and and closer, soon, images flashed into my mind.

"_So, you finally came.", "I did this for money, for power which none of you can imagine!", "Are you sure you want to fight me? I will be known as the powerful magician...", "You can never defeat me darling. Face it, you are nothing but a failure...", "Remember what I said."_

"Gah!" I staggered back. The images were all static like. Memories from the past seemed to be coming back slowly, but whose memories are these? The girl turned back and looked at me. In her hand was a chocolate candy. The wrapper had a picture of a zombie on it.

"Oh, hello," She smiled at me. "You look awfully familiar." She took a step closer at me. The match burnt my thumb again. I dropped it and panicked. I quickly fumbled my finger with another match and lit it up, to my surprise, she was gone. I spun three hundred and sixty degrees and couldn't find the girl. She was rather beautiful, but something in my newly dug up memories gave me the chills about that girl.

The room shuddered and dust began to fall from the ceiling. The siren sounded and everything turned dark again. The match died as if someone blew it out. The place slowly shifted itself in the dark and I heard faint sounds of mechanical buzzing. The lights flickered on and off and at the third attempt, they all forced themselves on. I brought my hand up as the contrast and brightness were too high. As my eyes adjusted itself, I saw a squirrel peeked its head out, near the corner of the cave. It twitched its nose and scurried out.

"Is it gone?" It asked. I was rather stunned as squirrels aren't supposed to talk. "You speak English?" It asked again but this time, I nodded. "Good, so are they gone?"

"Who are _they_?" I knelt down and got my hand out. It sniffed my hand and jumped on it. The squirrel has brown fur and a white long line running down its tail.

"_They_ are the monsters that come out randomly in the dark. They take away our chocolates and sometimes, even our workers. That's why we fixed an alarm signal. Once the area starts to get dark, it will sound out a loud siren." It scratched its ears and looked around. It squeaked a couple of times and all the squirrels began to scatter out of their holes. All the imps gathered around me. They were essence imps as their clothing was purple in color. I wondered what would happen if I caught one?

"I think you should meet with the boss. He needs your help." One of the floating imps flew towards a blue door so I followed. "He is inside." The imp opened the door for me. As I looked back, I saw all of the squirrels and imps looking at me.

"Looks like this is where you get off." I told the squirrel on my hand. It nodded and jumped off of my palm. I entered the blue door and was in a room filled with scrolls, books, posters and papers. A pink bunny hopped towards me.

"Hello adventurer." It said, twinkling its nose.

"Uh...hello?" I answered back feeling uneasy about talking to a talking rabbit.

"Do you like my chocolate factory?" It asked, edging closer towards me. I nodded, feeling slightly freaked out. "Good, but we need your help. I think you have noticed the girl with the candy. She has this dark magic that allows her to control the undead. The undead always ruin our chocolate factory, but the girl can't seem to enter this realm as she is just a memory."

"A memory?" I asked.

"Yes, you heard of Sinlimitless?" It asked, hopping towards a working desk. It pushed away a couple of paper before pulling one out. "This is him. He has worked for my father once." He thrusts the piece of yellow paper at me. I took a look at it and noticed all of his information.

**Name: Sinlimitless**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Favorite City/Place: Varrock**

**Blood Type: A**

**Position: Outsider Worker**

I brought the paper down and looked at the rabbit. Could it be that... "Hey, are you the Easter bunny?" I asked, feeling rather slow.

"Yes I am, thanks for noticing. So, are you ready to help?" It answered and asked. I looked at the rabbit and back at the paper.

"What do I have to do?" I said, having a bad ominous feeling around my shoulders…

* * *

_Haha! Looks like things are slowly coming together for Azeon, but do you guys even know what is going on? Haha! Don't worry, I didn't put this genre as Tragedy for nothing... See Ya!_


	52. Chapter 52: The Nightmare Part 1

**Chapter 52: Nightmare Part 1**

The Easter bunny nudged me awake from my short nap. I sat up rubbing my eyes sleepily. I had been sleeping for only ten minutes, but my body felt refreshed and ready to go.

"Ready to start your work? You will need to fix a couple of stuff before the undead comes." The Easter bunny hopped its way towards the desk and pulled open the lower drawer. It revealed a small box, the size of someone's head. It shut the drawer back and hopped merrily towards me. He thrusts the box at me, but I took a look at the label. It says _Equipments._

"What is this for?" I asked confused.

"Since you can't hide, you will have to fight them. This will help." He nudged it at my tummy. I nodded and grabbed the side of the box. I dug my fingernails at the edge of the box and pulled open the lid. In it contained: Five flares, torchlight, a matchbox and an envelope opener. I looked at the bunny with a raised eyebrow.

"How can an envelope opener defend me?" I asked, covering the lid back on top of the box.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you as a hero might think of something up." It said and hopped its way towards the blue front door.

"But, I'm not a hero…yet." I said taking a step forward.

"Not yet, but you will be." It said grabbing the doorknob.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked again. The Easter bunny frowned and took a long deep sigh.

"I am the Easter bunny ya know?" It said and opened the door. The loud sound of pistons and mechanical buzzing filled the once quiet room. The Easter bunny pushed me out and shut the door behind me. I was left alone with a couple of squirrels, imps and robots. I looked around not knowing what to do. The same squirrel _(Brown fur with a white line running down its tail)_ ran up to my leg and climbed on my left shoulder. It groomed its face for a few seconds before speaking.

"So the boss send ya to fix a couple of stuff?" It said. I nodded silently. "Okay, well we need to fix the egg thrower, the watch tower and the chocolate blender. The egg thrower acts as our main defense from the undead. See that climb up there? That is where all the egg throwers are. The watch tower is our guard tower. Helps keep a look out from far distance, and the last one is the chocolate blender. It just helps to blend the chocolate. Let's go find the imp that works at the egg thrower." It suggested. I let it scurry off ahead of me before I start following.

I was keeping my pace until I started to loose my breath. Up and in front of me lay a high climb, around forty meters high. There was a wooden ladder fixed on the rock wall. The squirrel took a different path while I had to climb my butt off.

The moment I was in the center of the wall, I began to shake. My arms and legs were tired from the constant climb. I looked up and the squirrel was already there, waiting for me. I sucked in a lungful of air and pressed onward. Feet, hands, feet, hands, feet, hands until I finally reached to the top of the climb. I began breathing hard, coughing out the pain in my lungs. Sweat running down the side of my face as if I had ran all the way from Falador to Al-Kharid. I had never felt this tired before and it made me wonder how did I get tired that easily in the first place. I walked around, not wanting any cramps in my legs.

"Hey, we have brought you this fixer here. He will help you fix the egg thrower." The squirrel squeaked. The imp looked at me from bottom to top, inspecting me.

"Okay, I will hand him back to you when I am done." The imp responded. Something held me firmly to the ground. It was my own will. I don't know how to fix a catapult and I hope I don't have to fix it alone.

"Okay, fixing this is simple. See that crank? It snapped some time ago while we were fighting the undead, I hope you can fix that. The gears are out of place, and the stabilizer is loose. Fix all of those that I had informed for you and you can go." The imp pointed at the pile of equipments. Gears, levers, clutch, all sorts of catapult parts were laying in the corner.

I began inspecting the broken down catapult. The gears were indeed out of place, making shooting hard. The crank handle seemed to have snapped off by squirrel force and the stabilizer was truly loose. A shot from this catapult and it would roll backwards, falling into the pit of innocent squirrel workers. I picked up a few stuff. Some gears, a new crank handle and a tight stabilizer. Grease and sweat stained my flesh. I removed the greasy gears and replaced new ones. The old crank handle had been forcefully yanked out and carefully replaced by a new one, and the stabilizer was the hardest part. A small nudge and it would be over for the factory. My hands were shaky _(really shaky)_. I removed the loosed stabilizer, slowly and carefully fixed a new one. The catapult began to move back slowly. My heart stopped and I was squatting in fear. The catapult stopped an inch away from my nose. I began to breath and quickly activated the stabilizer. I heaved a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. The imp came back looking mighty impressed with my work.

"Good job, now we can begin pushing this catapult forward." The imp said ticking a paper on a clipboard. I began to clamber down the ladder, but a quarter way there, I gripped the side of the ladder with both hands and lifted one of my feet so it could touch the side of the ladder. If I remove my left foot off the ladder, I will be in a free fall. I prayed hard and reluctantly removed my left foot of off the ladder to meet the side of it. I began sliding down with great speed. My palms were burning and my flesh was slowly ripping off. I came into a crash with the floor below. I didn't seemed to notice how far away I was from the ground. I butt crashed landed and lay on the floor tired and greasy. I sat up and looked at my palms. They were bloody red and the pain was unbearable. Shouldn't had done that even if my life depended on it. I got up trying hard not to use my palm as an assist. I looked around, looking for that squirrel.

"This way!" I heard it yelled. I began to notice it, near a big tank filled with chocolate. I ran and caught up with the squirrel. "This is my machine. I can't seem make it work anymore. Can you fix it?" It asked. There was a big, inactive beater in the tank. The smell of chocolate warmth nose and soothed my mind. I took a look at the control panel.

There were three levers and four colored lights. Red, blue, yellow and green. There was a start button at the bottom. I pushed it and the green color light lit up. My guess would be pulling the right lever as the green light was at the right. So I squeezed the handle with my palm, enduring the pain and pulled the lever down. There was a loud buzzing sound and the lever quickly shot back up. I was stunned and confused about this machine and its puzzle. The green light was still lit. I placed my finger on my chin, thinking hard. My body slowly took over me. I began to pull the left lever without any warning. The green light lit off and the yellow colored light lit up. The yellow light was located above the center lever, just to the **left** of it. I squeezed my grip on the handle and pulled the middle lever. The yellow light shut off and the blue light lit up. The blue light was located above the center lever, but just to the **right** of it. This got me rather confused and thinking. I scratched my head and looked at the squirrel. The squirrel looked back at me and shrugged. I placed my grip on the center lever, hoping it was correct, but a loud _ding_ sound out and the blue light disappeared. The last light was the red. It was located above the left lever. This was rather easy. I took a deep breath and pulled the last lever down, the right lever. The whole machine sprang back to life, and the beater began to turn, mixing the chocolate. I licked my lips in hunger. I snapped back to my senses and needed to finish the last task.

The squirrel left its post for a while, leading me to the chocolate tower. There was this cave that the squirrel lead me to. It was dark and musty. I had to shimmy my way through the entrance before the path way became clear. There was this circular staircase made entirely out of stone. I felt for its texture, running my finger on it. It was smooth and rigid at the same time. The squirrel scurried up the stairs all the way to the top. I took two steps at a time, running my way to the top. I nearly tripped once when I was running, but I got my balance back. When I reached to the top, I was filled with awe and amazement as I could see the cave very clearly from this angle. The squirrels looked like ants and the imps looked like flies. Behind me lay a field of rocks and...I squinted my eyes...corpses! I saw the dead corpses of zombies and skeletons. Cold air brushed my skin and my hair raised on end. I shivered and thought of horrible things that had happened. My head began pounding, smashing my skull. My head throbbed in pain as I clutched the side of it, yelling and screaming in confusion and agony. The squirrel quickly ran off calling for help as I was beyond help alone. I knelt down gritting my teeth, shutting my eyes and screaming uncontrollably. My body stiffened itself and I lay on the floor. The air was cold and it began prickling my flesh like thousand needles. I was breathing irregularly and my breath became a cold mist. My skin turned white slowly and I could feel the cold. So...cold. I lay on the floor, numbly and heard the siren from a distance. My eyes were wide opened, the throbbing stopped but my body was numb from the cold. What was happening?

The place grew dark and quiet. The cold air ran around my body. I could feel it prancing around like a leprechaun, laughing joyfully at me. I moved my arm and the ice cracked away. I forced my way back up to my feet, breathing the cold air. My breath has become a mist. Singlet and black long trousers didn't help at all. I dug into my bag and took out the equipment box. I lift of the lid, easier this time and took out the match box. I lit the match up shakily and it died out a few seconds after. I looked out into the dark field and noticed a lone figure, walking its way towards the tower. The handle bar was covered in ice and a long, mini stalactite formed under itself. The handle bar creaked and it gave way. My body was cold, so my reaction was slow. I began to fall off the tower and crashed on a few stuff before falling on my back. I coughed hard and my lungs began to hurt. I swallowed nothing and sat up. My back screamed at me silently, cursing at me.

"Get stuffed." I groaned and stiffly got to my feet. I staggered around for awhile as my vision was throbbing. The lone figure walked up to me. The equipment box dropped beside me. What a coincidence. A single flare rolled up to my boot and I grabbed it. I pulled the string that was hanging on the back of the flare and it lit up with a red smoke. Red light emitted from the front of the flare, followed by the red smoke. The lone figure turned out to be the girl that I met with the candy in her hand. I backed away, feeling uneasy and anxious. The girl had a sick grin plastered on her face. It was terrifying and horrible at the same time. I backed away quicker and seemed to stumble on the equipment box. My hand pricked itself on the envelope opener. Blood slowly oozed out from my thumb and ring finger. I grabbed the handle, feeling the stinging pain of the cold metal on my flesh and wound. I brought it up to our eye level and swung it around threateningly. She still continued to pursue forward, only this time more amused as ever. I came to a dead end. I felt the cold stone wall of the tower. I looked up and saw the mess I made while falling. This is now or never. If I never attack, I may end up dead, but I suck at sword fighting!

"Whatever." I moaned and quickly thrusts the envelope opener forward. For a while, the sound of a deep wound filled my head, but soon, the silent filled in. I opened my eyes and noticed that my face and fingers were caked in blood. Right before my eyes, lay nothing. The envelope opener was all bloodied and dented. Could it be my imagination? Or was she really gone. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I looked up and screamed in terror as her face was inches from mine. She grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. The tip of my boots were scratching the surface of the floor. She was sucking the air out of me, slowly. Darkness filled up inside of me like wild fire. I was slowly loosing my strength to fight on, but something inside of me never gave up. She was laughing, her skin was rotten and horrible. I was quickly filled with panic and fear. It punched her face a couple of times, but it did no good. Only strands of blood dripped over my face. I shut my eyes and breath as hard as I could.

I opened my eyes and I was laying on the cold floor. I quickly stumbled to my feet and looked around. The girl was there, she smiled at me, a smile that calmed me down. Was it a crazy dream? My heart was pounding and my body was all shaken up. I fell to my knees and buried my face onto my hands, feeling safer than before. I slowly brought my hands down and noticed the envelope opener. It was bloodied and dented. A sharp sickening pain let loose around my gut. I slowly, -not wanting to see it- looked down at my gut and blood darken itself on my gray singlet.

"Ugh.." I can't seem to say anything as I was in pain. My lips were red from the blood. The girl quickly ran up to me and assisted me up, but I quickly pushed her back. The dream felt so real. She was there, I was there and she was trying to kill me. "Stay...barck..." I couldn't speak properly as my mouth was filled with blood. I spit out the blood and got up. I clenched the wound, failing miserably at stopping the blood. I heard loud groans and moans of the undead. They are here, and I can't seem to go anywhere in this position I'm in. I trotted forward tightening my face every step I took. This Easter has been one hell of a mine cart ride to hell and heaven. As I was nearing the edge of the climb I fell to my knees and couldn't move. The ice around me began to stiffen and it crawled its way to my feet. I was jammed to the ground by ice and it slowly made its way to my waist. I began to breath short and quickly. More mist from my breath. A loud siren would be great right now, but it won't happen anytime soon. I'm as good as...

"Get up!" The girl smashed the ice with a piece of rock. It shattered around me. She got my arm and gently got me to my feet. "If you want to live, you better start running. You can't fight them, you have to run!" The girl whispered to me. She healed the wound by gently running her finger on it. The flesh closed the wound and fixed itself. I nodded and climbed down the ladder, escaping this nightmare. I was halfway down until the bottom part of the ladder was missing. I cursed under my own breath and looked down. It was dark and ominous. I dug into my pocket and took out another flare which I had taken from the equipment box. I lit it up and tossed it down. It seemed to go down and down until it stopped. I could jump down, but it could hurt my legs. I didn't care though as the moaning and groaning seemed to sound as though as they are just right above me. I jumped and spotted my landing. As my feet touched the ground, I bent my knees no more than ninety degrees and rolled forward, keeping my running momentum going. I heard drops of the undead from behind. I picked up the flare and began to run. The cold seemed to disappear as I ran further. I kept on running, glancing back from time to time. I stopped to take a breather. Looks like they had lost me. A loud siren boomed the area and the dark lifted itself. Lights flickered on and off before forcing themselves alive. I was rather glad to see the chocolate factory again, but, an unsuspecting voice rattled my inside. I spun around and what met my eyes was truly shocking...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See Ya!_


	53. Chapter 53: The Nightmare Part 2

_I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Please do read the previous chapter to know what is going on. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 53: Nightmare Part 2**

I was taken aback by his sudden appearance. _Yes, I said 'his'_ He was pale and it looked like life has been taken out of him. He gave me a sickly smile.

"What do you want?!" I yelled threateningly. He didn't respond. He stopped at one point and pointed straight at me.

"I...want..my revenge." Sin croaked. He suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder. I jerked back, stumbling on a couple of loose pipes.

"Do you know that your mind is officially f-ed up?!" I screamed, spit flying out from my mouth. Emotions running wild through my head.

"I want to live, feel and hurt again." He said and sat down, leaning against a machine. "Do you know who you are?" He asked.

"Wha...yes I do! I am Azeon, I live with my mother, father and my little brother Dan."

"Wrong..." He laughed mockingly. "You are memories." He said and faded out of sight. Everything blacked out and I felt a hard thud on my back as I collapsed on the floor.

"Will he be alright?" Someone's voice woke me up. The bright sunlight burnt my eyes and it began to water. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was filled with mud and sweat. All to real to be a dream.

"Where is the Easter Rabbit?" I asked, looking around.

"What? What are you talking about? You crawled out of the pipe and collapsed out on your head, don't you remember?" Petra placed her hand on my forehead.

"I guess so..." I said sheepishly. I got up and my muscles were aching like before. The nightmare, the mind of Sinlimitless isn't a very pleasant place to be in. You can actually die there...I think.

We finished our vigorous training and we headed back to Varrock Castle. My agility has shoot up to 15. I felt tired but deeper inside of me felt stronger and more energetic than before. I took a cool shower, letting the dirt and mud let loose of off my skin and fingernails. Everything was set and I headed towards the bunk where Breaker and ArcKey were slacking.

I jumped and landed on my bed, which was in between ArcKey's and Breaker's. All of us were cleaned and fresh from the cool shower. Both of them were talking about the agility course; how easy it was and even a baby troll could do it. I just sat back on my bed, looking at the plain white ceiling. A question struck out to me. I looked at both of them, not remembering who questioned it to me.

"Azeon? What happened at the pipe obstacle?" Breaker asked again.

"I crawled out and fell on my head." I think I was lying but I can't be entirely sure. Maybe I was really in the factory and Sinlimitless let me out, thinking I was only dreaming, or did I crawled into Sin's mind? This was all too confusing, my head hurts.

"_You are memories."_ Sin's final words rung back to haunt me. I didn't get it though. I am memories...does that even make sense? I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over my head. The voices of ArcKey and Breaker muffled out. I heard my own heart beat. Thud thud, thud thud, thud thud.......thud thud.

I removed the pillow off of my face and breathed hard. Everything was quiet. Did I fell asleep? I couldn't tell. Everything was dark and silent. Frogs croaked and owls hooted. Only the light of the moon made its way through the windows. I crept towards a window and looked out of it. The Grand Exchange was empty, no people, no animals, no bankers. My eyes and head grew heavy. I shut my eyes, and my head knocked itself against the window glass. It was after a few minutes I woke up again. I was waken up by a weird tapping sound. I opened my eyes and looked around, but couldn't see anything past the closed window. I opened the window and a cold wind blasted itself into the room. Everyone was asleep except me. I heard Breaker snoring loudly, completely oblivious to what I am doing. ArcKey was mumbling in his sleep. Looks like both of them were dead tired.

I looked out of the window and heard a rather strange hissing sound. I brought my head down, slowly and a Flesh Crawler crawled its way through the room. The force of its tackle brought me spinning back to the end of the room. It was unnaturally huge and its fangs were snapping at me threateningly. The Fresh Crawler began to fade away, leaving a trail of blue orbs. I heard the walls cracking and cold air began to rush in. My heart raced and knew what was going to happen.

"No, NO!". I tried to shut the windows but it was jammed. The hinges were frozen to the core. "Shit shit!" I cursed loudly. I looked left and right but something struck my heart with pain. ArcKey and Breaker were frozen in their sleep! The cold began to crawl itself into the room, painting the walls with blue ice.

My breath stirred up, misting. It was too cold for me to bear, so I grabbed one of ArcKey's coat and put it on. It didn't help but it was better than nothing. I slowly opened the door, leaving only one eye to peek through. The hallway was empty and cold. It was dangerous to be outside, and it was even more dangerous to stay in a room which has an open window and two friends. Once I knew the hallway was safe, I began planning my way to the King's Room. I ran left, going to the main staircase. I heard groaning and moaning down the hallway. I skidded to a stop and saw their shadows around the corner. This was bad, really bad. I ran back and saw an empty wardrobe. I hid myself in it and waited for them to walk past. I could see past the screens, but I hoped that they won't see me.

They dragged their weapons and armors past me. I couldn't see what or who they were, and once they were out of sight, I creaked the wardrobe door open. I looked at the hallway they had just walked down on, and began to run away from it. I kept running and even though my lungs were begging for air, I didn't stop. I stopped at the main grand staircase. I took two steps at a time and halfway down, I missed a step and rolled down the cold staircase. My arm brushed itself against something sharp and rigid. I got up and noticed a cut. It didn't hurt, so I didn't care. I saw the frozen Zamorack disciple. I was glad that he was dealt with...temporarily. I noticed the yellow door and busted right on through. It was empty...just a big, empty room. No furniture, no people. Just a big, empty...

*Crash!*

"Son of a beach!" I screamed and staggered back. "What the hell are you?!" I yelled in utmost fear. My heart shattered into pieces and my body was killed by anxiety. I saw the face of myself, but the body of something else. It has four tentacles and a tail of a scorpion. I know this is getting out of context but what the hell is that thing doing in Runescape?! Does it even exists?! One of the tentacle slashed at me and made a deep gash on my cheek. The tail struck down and missed my foot by inches. It got stuck into the ground, so I began to clamber my way up it. I reached the top with only seconds to spare as the tail was up again. I was on top of the monster's head and I stepped on its skull. A hit splat of 138 appeared. I began stomping it like there was no tomorrow. 125, 142, 176, 214, 662, 865, 1071. Crazy hit splats appeared and there was a deep hole in its skull. Black blood spurted out of it and blinded me. I fell of its head and I trotted around like a mad man. I wiped the liquid off of my face and could only see partially. The monster was about to die, I could feel it. It brought its tail down again but this time I didn't clamber up. I ran up to the face of the monster, feeling rather sick looking at my own face and gave it a good back spinning kick. A hit splat of 10759 appeared killing the monster instantly. The monster struggled around, hissing, roaring and shaking the place. The ice around the room slowly retreated and the room was back to normal. The monster was fading but it gave me a final blow. It struck its tentacle deep into my face, digging inside my eyes and brain. I could feel that sickening pain. I didn't scream as my brain wasn't responsive enough. I fell to my knees and the tentacle disappeared. My eyes were wide open, a gaping hole left in my face. A pool of blood circled around my head and everything grew dark. A dream, or was it real this time? I just wish that this was a dream...

I got up in the medical bay. It was located near the first floor library. I couldn't see much as there were bandages around my face. I began to panic and my movements began to rapid. I removed the bandages in an effort to see what I have become. A retarded human or...

"Myself?" I looked into the mirror. My face was perfectly fine. A wind shot to the gut and a tentacle jab to the face but I'm still living and breathing?! This doesn't make any sense! I stumbled up but tripped over my own foot. I crashed onto a pile of metallic tray and fell flat on my face. "Urgh..." I got back up, eyes blurry. I heard the main door open and a loud gasp.

"Azeon!" I looked up but couldn't make out who it was. It came running towards me and my eyes focused. Petra, I should have known. She got me up and hugged me tightly.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily. She quickly released me.

"About three days or so." She answered. I wouldn't believe it even if it had struck me. I saw a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. I rubbed it away with my thumb.

"If you are scared that I will be gone forever, I won't. I promise." I placed her head on my shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry to break up the reunion party, but I need to clarify some things with you." Mainiac97 walked into the room holding a stack of paper in one hand. Petra took one last look at me and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, not wanting any question and answers session right now. All I want to do is lay on my bed for the day, before I am back on training.

"A moment of your time." He asked calmly. He gestured me to sit down. He lay the paper on the table and it scattered all over. He walked around me and stopped at my right. I heard a loud clicking noise and noticed I had been handcuffed to the chair. I looked at him furiously and jerked my hand around, trying to escape. My wrist was cut by the cold steel and blood began to seep out.

"Try not to use all of your strength." He said and sat across from me. He leaned closer and crossed his hands. "Tell me what happened four days ago?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?!" I yelled back in pain as the cold steel was digging into my flesh. The pain was unbearable, so I stopped trying. I breathed hard and looked at him.

"Look, if you won't help me, all of this notes and information will be filed classified, and when you walk out of that door, you WILL spend the rest of your life...in prison." He said coldly. I sat numbly, jaw slacked.

"What do you want to know?" I gave in.

"Everything that had happened four days ago." He let out a small smile.

* * *

I told him everything that had happened yesterday. The chocolate factory, the siren, the crazy killing girl and the Varrock Castle nightmare. He listened patiently and asked questions at the right time, asking me to elaborate more on a particular information.

"And he said that I am memories." That was my final words. He nodded and took a quick look at me.

"He said what?" He asked.

"I am memories, me." I struck my fist onto my chest. He stood up and walked to the side of my chair. He unlocked the handcuffs and I was free to go. I rubbed my wrist and noticed that the cut had disappeared.

"What are you waiting for. Get out of here." He shooed me away. I left the medical bay without looking back. I shut the door and let out a breath. I looked back at my wrist, puzzled and worried. I made my way to the bunk and met Breaker along the way. He was fine and didn't notice the nightmare that had happened four days ago...or so. I rather keep my mouth shut than telling everyone about it. I walked into the bunk and saw ArcKey. He was sitting on his bed and reading a book quietly. I lay on my bed and shut my eyes. Everything was dark and scary. I quickly opened my eyes and everything was pretty normal. I was tired and sleepy. I let out a yawn and shut my eyes again. My mind began to shift away into dream land, or could it be nightmare land...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did! Seriously! It was a lot of fun trying to plan this. It may not be really original, but it was satisfying. What's next on S.A.o.R, you will have to read it yourself. See Ya!


	54. Chapter 54: Bronze, Heart Eater & Spar

**Chapter 54: Bronze, Heart Eater & Spar**

"Azeon?" The voice was a blur. I couldn't recognize who it was. "Azeon, are you awake?" The voice slowly cleared and it was ArcKey's.

"Hrmph. What do you want?" I asked groggily. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw ArcKey by the bed, face to face with me.

"Something is not right. Where is Breaker?" He asked and stood away from the bed. He looked around in the dark, not wanting to switch on the lights. I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I stared to my left and saw an empty bed. That was Breaker's bed. All that was left on it was a human shaped figure. I got out of bed and switched on the lights. ArcKey quickly slapped my hands away and turned it off.

"What? I can't see!" I raised my voice.

"Shush! We can't wake the others." He said looking out the window.

"What do you supposed we do? There are guards patrolling down this corridor." I said pressing an ear on the wooden front door. Faint footsteps could be heard from the right. They seemed to fade away, but they will come back.

"Over here!" ArcKey gestured. He had his foot on the bottom frame of the window and he was tying a bed sheet on a radiator that was placed near the window. I had just remembered the encounter four days ago and it made me shiver to the bottom of my spine.

"Are you crazy?! Breaker will be back, I'm sure of it." I placed my hands on my waist.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." ArcKey informed. "He can't just disappear in the night."

"Maybe he went out to get a glass of water?" I suggested. He pointed at a glass of water that was placed on top of an end table. It was full. I shook my head, not feeling good about any of this. As I turned to look at the window, ArcKey was already clambering down. I quickly looked out of the window and ArcKey was already at the bottom.

"Get back up here!" I ordered, but he was fixed on getting me down. I sighed and held tight on the bed sheet. I climbed out of the window and placed both of my foot gently on the wall of the castle. I slowly began to clamber down, taking little baby steps.

My fingers slipped away from the bed sheet and suddenly began to notice that I was free falling. The wind rushed upwards, hitting my back. I fell and crashed on the grass. My shirt was slightly wet from the dew. I groaned and turned my body around, facing the grass. I spat out blood and dragged my hands across my bloodied lips. I looked straight and noticed that ArcKey was hiding behind a long bush, hedge like thing. He gestured me to get up. I pushed myself up and crawled over to him. I saw a beam of light, probably from a flash light. It seemed to be crossing with another beam of light. There must be two guards. Both of us lifted our heads and peeked over the hedge, bush like thing. Two guards were talking, and munching on a chicken sandwich. Another guard comes along from the entrance of the Grand Exchange. There was silence for a while. The new guard shifted his weight on his right foot and both of the guards dropped their chicken sandwich. My eyes was filled with horror as I saw what did the guard just did. In both of his hands, he clutched something the size of a fist. It was red and bloody, and it was beating. Two of the guards were gagging in horror, shock and agony. I wanted to scream but I cupped my hands. Their veins were still connected to their hearts. The guard opened his mouth and stuffed two of the hearts in. He ripped the veins out and slurped it down like noodles. Both of the guards drop dead. The heart eating guard swallowed the hearts whole and there was an eerie silence.

I looked at both of the dead guard. A hole in the chest where a heart once used to be. I shivered and nearly puked by this horrible sighting. The heart eating guard screeched out loud and its skin began to rot. Black veins could be seen running down its arms and neck. Bones were visible on its cheek and legs. Its face began change, bony and old. ArcKey stepped back, scarcely breathing. A loud crack could be heard. I looked back and ArcKey stopped. He slowly looked down on his foot but nothing was there. I heard an evil laughter, a girl's laugh. She walked out of the Grand Exchange entrance and patted the skeleton guard on the head. The skeleton guard crunched and littered the grass with old bones. The girl wiped the dust off her palms and quickly jerked her head to our direction. My heart stopped for a moment. Had she spotted us? No...she didn't. My legs began to cramp from crouching in the same position for minutes. I slowly sat down, and the grass crunched softly under my weight. The girl walked away, not noticing us. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked around for ArcKey. He was gone. I really began to panic.

"ArcKey?" I whispered. "Where are you?!" I looked around. Someone grabbed my collar and hoisted me up.

"No no no! Please don't kill me! I don't want my heart ripped out!" I shut my eyes and screamed. Tears were rolling down the corner of my eyes.

"What? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" A bronze armored guy dropped me on my feet. I rubbed my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend." I said and continued to look around. "He has spiky, black hair. Body size medium and about the same height as me." I informed. I looked back at the Grand Exchange entrance hoping nothing else would pop out of it.

"Oh you mean the boy that is climbing up that bed sheet?" He said and took out his flashlight. He beamed it up at ArcKey's back and he immediately fell. He landed the same way I did except there was no blood spitting. "Both of you were supposed to be in bed." He said with a fierce tone.

"Sorry, we were just looking for Breaker." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment

"Breaker is in the medical bay. He had a small fever and will be released tomorrow. Now go back to your bunk." He said and pointed up the window.

I clambered up first but the thoughts of the two guards were scary. I looked back down and noticed that their bodies were gone. How could the bronze guy didn't notice it? I got to the top and brushed the dirt off of my shirt. My arms were aching from clambering and my mind was tired. I collapsed on the bed in an awkward position and shut my eyes.

"ARCKEY!" I screamed. "Give me back my bed sheet. Next time, use your own." I said, eyes still closed.

"Sorry..." He apologized and untied the bed sheet. He sprawled it all over the bed, covering me as well. I smiled and rolled to the side. ArcKey shut the window and walked over to his bed. He lay back and sleep.

* * *

*BANG* *BANG* *CLASH* *BANG* *CLASH*

Loud banging of woks, pans and pots rung my ears. The lights were on and I wished I had more time to sleep. I got up, eyes drooping, back hunched and hair messy. I curled my hand into a fist and rubbed sleep off my eyes. I stretched and yawned. ArcKey had already took a shower. I was left messy, smelly and unclean. The fresh sent of wet soil and grass lingered on my clothes. Breaker was the one who was banging all the pots and pans, accompanied by Petra.

"Yey! Today is a best day! Friday is the day the group gets to spar with each other, and that is today!" Petra stopped banging and tossed the wok on my bed. I quickly rolled out of the way and it landed softly. "Good reflexes." She smiled and walked away.

"Such beauty."

"_Such beauty_? Ohhhh I see where you are going!" Breaker gave out a baritone laugh and locked my head. "My boy has become a man!" He laughed and nudged the top of my head with his knuckles. Everyone was laughing, me too.

Everything was set, I took a shower, wore my newly made armor. _(A useless bronze chain mail and bronze med helm)_I met with my group on the top floor of the castle. I was late.

"You!" The head instructor yelled. I looked around then stared at the head instructor. "Yeah! You! Come up here!" Someone pushed me forward and I tripped. Everyone laughed at me, but I felt rather stupid. I made my way to the top and there was a ring right in front of me. There were three elastic lines running around the perimeter.

"You late little son of a pig." He cursed. "Get in there!" He pointed to the center of the ring. I looked at the other recruits. All of them were standing by columns, hands behind their backs, chest in, stomach out. The head instructor lifted the bottom of my leg and tossed me into the ring. "Those who are late, will be the first to witness hell on earth." He said it with a very unfamiliar accent. He grabbed me by the collar and tossed me around like a rag-doll. I bounced around the ring, dizzy and awkward. "Fight back you useless pile of shrimp vomit!" He yelled and got my collar again. I widened my eyes and smacked his chest. He staggered back. "Finally, a real competition!" He got both of his fists up. Both of us circled around, not leaving our gaze. He tried to punch me but I ducked and spun around, kicking his chest. He was in mid air for a moment before falling flat on his back. He was real mad now. His face was red with anger. He clenched his teeth and got me by the throat. He tightened his grip and my air supply was cutting loose. It was all too quick for me to react.

I kicked him on the knee, but he wouldn't flinch. I grabbed his throat and did the same thing to him. There was this long silence. Both of us were on the verge of giving up, but we couldn't show it. I heard some gasps in the crowd. Our hands were on each others throats. Both of us let loose our grip and jumped back a few feet apart.

"Not bad rookie." He coughed. "Could do better." He commented. Everyone clapped and cheered for me. I looked around the area and rings were all around. About eight of them. More than enough for each group. I ran to the corner of the ring to meet Rodrick.

"Good show there rookie. No one has ever beaten Brovick." He said, grinning. Petra jumped into the ring and walked to the opposite corner. Breaker nodded his head and patted my shoulder.

"Take this. Sparring begins in three minutes." He passed me a rather odd sword. It was gray and the handle was sandy. Looks like a marble sword. I looked at the head instructor. Brovick...heh.

* * *

"Alright, the last man, or woman,"- He looked at Petra- "Standing wins." All of us were ready. Hyped for the spar. Cold sweat curved behind my ear and ran down my neck. I wasn't used to sword fighting. Hope I could defeat them both. The tip of our swords were so blunt, it couldn't kill anything, not even a fly. "On my mark..." Rodrick raised his right hand. "Prepare..." He relaxed his hand a little bit. *DING* he slammed a small hammer into a silver bell. Petra and Breaker rushed towards me, I was cornered.

"Uh oh..." *CRASH!* I was crushed by Breaker, than Petra. I looked around and I was backed against the corner pole. "Uh...could you guys get off me?" I asked politely.

"Sorry.." Breaker got off me.

"Thank you. RARGHH!" I yelled and swung the marble sword. Breaker blocked it and swung low, trying to get Petra's leg. Petra jumped and swung the sword down on me, but missed. Breaker back handed the sword, but I blocked it. Petra slammed the blunt sword on my ribs and it hurts real bad. I let out a small moan but endured it. Breaker jerked the sword out of my hands and now he got two marble swords. Petra and I were fixed on Breaker. He let out an evil laugh. He was like a giant ogre with two swords. I ran first and dodged the first swing. I rolled in between his legs and got on top of his back. I punched his skull softly and then his thick back. I was slamming my fist onto his back, weakening him. He shook his body hard and I flew off. I landed on the mat and my chin touched down hard. Petra was swinging her sword, but Breaker was blocking every single attack. I got up slowly and my ribs began to hurt. I ran up to Breaker and punched his wrist. He released the sword and I quickly caught it. Something weird happened. The sword began to glow. Sparkles of green and red covered the blade. A weird energetic vibe ran down my wrist.

I ran forward and jumped. I brought the sword down in an arc and there was a long trail of red and green on the blade. I broke Breaker's sword and tapped his gut lightly.

"You are dead." I muttered. He raised his hands up, surrendering. Now, it was only me and Petra. The green and red light disappeared.

Petra ran first with great speed. She began slamming her sword in every direction. Her speed was incredible. I find blocking her attacks hard and tiring. My movements slowed, but her speed kept on rising. Her attacks rose and soon, she stopped for a moment with her sword right above her head. She slammed it down hard and broke my sword. She wanted to tap my gut, but I rolled away.

"I'm not dead yet honey..." I said, smiling. I got my fists up. She dropped her sword and got her fists up as well. She back heeled me but I crossed my arms in front of my face, to block it. I skidded back all the way to the elastic band. I shook my self ready and gave her one-two punches. She dodged most of them while the others scraped her arms and shoulders. She ducked and gave me an uppercut to the jaw. Everything was in slow motion, the punch, the hit, and the flying in the air moment.

I slowly crashed to the floor, k'oed by Petra. I heard her jumping and screaming for joy. The mat was bouncing up and down. She quickly ran up to me and brought my head up.

"You okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I adjusted my jaw and got up. "Some punch you got there." I commented. She smiled and twisted her ankle clockwise.

"Phew! Some falcon punch!" Breaker laughed and placed his arms on our shoulders. "Let's get back to the cafeteria and get ourselves some nice cold drinks." Breaker laughed. This was one spar, I wouldn't forget...

* * *

_Next time on S.A.o.R! A character introduces itself!_


	55. Chapter 55: Day Off Gone Bad

**Chapter 55: Day Off Gone Bad**

Days, or even months had passed and it was close to the Runescape Eclipse day. Everyone was in high spirits. They laughed and talked loudly in the cafeteria until a loud yell broke it. Brovick was the one who yelled. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to talk. Brovick scanned the cafeteria left and right and his eyes focused on me for a second.

"The exam for recruits is in ten days time. That exam will determine whether you are a Hero, a weak Guard, or a normal Warrior. The results will be handed to all of you on the Eclipse Day." He nodded and left the cafeteria. Everyone slowly took in what had just happened. People were mumbling and whispering to one another. Breaker and Petra looked at me uneasily.

"C'mon guys, we were trained to do this exam. We are strong!" I clenched my fist and tightened it for emphasis. "Let's hope it's not a written exam..." I whispered to myself and laughed nervously.

We were the only group left in the cafeteria. Breaker, who was still eating sat beside me with his music tab on. Petra sat, with her heels on the table. I was pacing around, thinking and confused. All the bad stuff that had happened a month ago. Who was the girl outside of the Grand Exchange with the heart eating skeleton? Why am I unable to die? There's one time, we were abseiling down a fifty meter tall wall, I slipped and fell straight on my back. A real human would've died, but I didn't. Everyone began to give me the looks and whispered among each other when I passed by. Something strange is going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this...

"Why don't you sit down Azeon?" Petra spoke, eying me up and down. I sighed and sat down opposite her. "Tell me, what are you thinking?" She asked, leaning closer. She met my eyes and I met hers. We grew quite fond of each other. Something was hidden inside her, I was beginning to unlock it, but I quickly looked away.

"Nothing..." I lied. She frowned and leaned back on her chair. Breaker however, shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to the toilet. Be right back." He said and left the cafeteria. Petra and I were the only ones left.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"*Sigh* I feel...inhuman." I spoke without meeting her eyes. She gave me a puzzled look and smiled.

"Don't worry, you must be tired from all the training." She said and placed her hands on mine. I looked at her warm smile. Again, I saw beauty in her. She brought her blonde hair back and edged closer towards me. I could feel her breath on my face, warm and lovely. She shut her eyes, leaning closer. My heart began to race and I too was leaning closer. Our lips nearly touched when the cafeteria door slammed opened. Both of us jerked back and listened to the music tab which Breaker had left on.

"Ahh, much better!" Breaker smiled and sat back beside me.

"Where is Rodrick by the way?" I asked, messing with my hair.

"Oh, he left for a while. Said he was looking for an interesting mission for us to do." Breaker stopped the music tab and stuffed it into his pocket.

"What do you think he will find?" Petra asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh, maybe something easy like trash picking, cat searching, something small and useless."

"I hope not! All these small missions we had done and none of them are interesting." I spoke loudly, raising my fist in the air.

"Meh, I have to agree. Hope Rodrick find something interesting..." Breaker leaned back and crossed his arms. Both Petra and me looked down at the table. Polished, old and barely surviving. Something slowly carved itself on the table. I was stunned and my heart stopped for a moment. It was carved maybe by a knife or a fork, I couldn't make out. Once it stopped, I read the letters.

_Memories Eclipse_

It took me awhile to realize that it was for me. _You are memories..._ The words came back to haunt me. I kicked the chair back in frustration and slammed my fist on the table.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began to felt faint and light headed. My body was swaying left and right, the room felt like it was moving. I felt Breaker and Petra holding me, but I slipped away from their grasps. I didn't even remember hitting the floor.

Everything was quiet. Birds chirped and a blue winged butterfly stopped on the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see that I was in the Varrock Castle Garden. No beautiful flowers or statues to greet my eyes, just plain weeds and empty soil patches. I sat up and the blue winged butterfly flew into the air, afraid of me. I heard the crunching of footsteps and noticed Petra was standing near a tall, metal fence. She turned back to see that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked, clutching the side of my head.

"You began screaming in the cafeteria. You freaked me out." She answered with a shivering tone.

"Sorry..." I apologized. She sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"No worries. Just glade you're okay." She sighed and shut her eyes. It was quiet all of a sudden. No birds, no winds just Petra and me. I looked up into the sky and could figure out what time it was. It was around two in the afternoon. The weather was fine, and it wasn't too hot to be outside.

"Hey, I forgot to mention that Rodrick didn't find any interesting mission so,we got the day to ourselves." She laughed.

"That's great." I smiled and rested my head on hers. We watched the clouds passed by, talked about the Al-Kharid Race and the oncoming exam.

"Do you think you will become a Hero?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. I just hope it isn't a written exam." I answered.

"Why not?" She asked again.

"Well...I'm not too good with feather pens-" A loud cackle of laughter echoed around the garden. That voice, it's too familiar.

"Hello, Sin." It was the girl I saw at the Grand Exchange Entrance!

"Sin?" Petra looked at me, puzzled. We scrabbled to our feet but with a wave of her hand, we were pushed back to the wall with incredible force. Petra was knocked unconscious. A high hit points of around 25 were gone. I felt myself slowly weakening.

"I'm not Sin...I'm Azeon." I wheezed out the words.

"Oh, don't play games with me, I know who you are!" She swung her hand in an arc and knives made entirely and purely out of fire stabbed itself into me, burning my flesh alive. I screamed in agonizing pain as the knives stabbed my chest, shoulders and triceps. I couldn't yank it out as it was too hot to grip it. The fire ate away into my flesh and I found the pain unbearable. I was holding back the scream, gritting my teeth and shutting my eyes. The girl was laughing in amusement and swung her hand again. The knives disappeared, leaving the wounds open. Blood gushed out, spilling all over the green grass. "It's been a long time since I've seen that much blood." She laughed again.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled out the words.

"You don't remember my name? And you call yourself a memory." Blurred vision from the past blinded me. A single word whispered itself into my ears.

"Sapphire?" The pain slowly faded away and the wound closed itself slowly, flesh merging with itself.

"Bingo..." She waved her hand and I was sent flying to the metal fence. The back of my head violently slammed itself into the metal bar and I was blacked out once again.

I came to and noticed that I was in a cold cellar. The walls were gray and wet. No windows or drains, just two pipes in front and behind me. I was strapped tightly to a metal chair. I jerked my arms but they didn't move an inch. A light spilled itself through a grating above me. I looked up and noticed the heart eater, staring motionless at me. Sapphire walked into the room, looking rather cheery.

"Had a good nap?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No thanks to you." I sneered. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You don't remember? In the forest of Lumbridge? I did this for the cash, but that's just scratching the surface. I want to rule this world with darkness. I will block out the sun with black clouds and thick air." The very thought of it made me shudder. "It will suffocate Runescape and create a new land filled with scourge and death." She shook her fist to emphasize it. "You will be the first slave." She pointed and her fingernails touched the tip of my nose.

"You're mad!" I shook the chair violently trying to break it, but it only tipped to one side and fell back on four feet. "You are crazy!"

"I am a genius!" She lifted both of her hands and sparks flew out from her fingertips. "I do hope you have a slow and painful death. I will not be missing you. Sinlimitless." She smiled and opened a metal door. The hinges creaked loudly and it echoed around the room. She slammed it shut and a series of locks could be heard on the other side. First there was a key lock, a chain, a bolt lock and lastly, a padlock. I heard it all from here, loud and clear, but what does it meant by a slow and painful death? Will my heart be eaten by the heart eater? The worst soon came when I heard the sound of rushing water coming from the pipes.

Water gushed out like a waterfall. It deafened me and began filling the room. Drowning. It was one of the most painful death in my death list. You will be gagging for air, kicking helplessly in the water trying to reach for the surface. I pictured myself in this cold hard cellar – Mouth and eyes wide open, body floating up to the surface slowly, and my heart was being eaten by the heart eater. Either way, the heart eater gets my heart.

"Keep calm Azeon...the last thing you need to do is panic." I reassured myself. The grimy water touched the soles of my foot and I grimaced with disgust. I looked around the room and found nothing useful for my escape. I kept tugging my arms and legs but they won't budge. I felt very uncomfortable as my limbs were static. I hopped with the chair, dragging its metallic feet against the floor, making an ear piercing screech until I was behind the metal door. To open it, you will need to turn a metal wheel around and the door should be open, but the locks on the other side made it impossible. The water touched my ankle and it was cold. I shivered in disgust and noticed that my foot was beginning to loosen up from the leather grip. Looks like the leather is expanding! I began nudging it as hard as I could, bruising my skin as well. The leather came loose, but my foot wasn't in the clear. I yanked my foot out and my boot slipped off into the water. I did the same thing with my other foot but this time it was easier. Both of my boots were out and my socks were sodden. The water had reached the height of my waist and I could feel the cold coming in quickly. I rocked the chair back and forth and finally tipping it sideways so it would fall flat in the water. I took a quick gasp of air and submerge into the grimy, greasy water. The cold slammed my chest with intense force, that it felt like a brick had been used. The leather began to loosen up but I couldn't yank my hand out of the strap. My lungs were hurting and I needed to get air, but the chair was heavy and it didn't budge up. I quickly pulled both of my hands out and screamed in pain as my skin was ripped off. Blood covered my face and I couldn't see. I pushed my body upwards and broke to the surface. The water was above my neck and still rising. My skin was pale and cold, and my fingertips felt like needles had been poked into them.

The door was locked and the only way out was through the grating above. I looked up and noticed that the heart eater was gone. The water had risen up to a level that I needed to float. My breath was misting, curling into a white smoke. Once the water had risen high enough, I began my attempt at the grating. I curled my fingertips on the square holes but my finger wouldn't obey. They were too numb. I couldn't feel the pain as my skin was cut out by the rusty metal. I tried again and this time hung onto the grating. I felt it bending downwards because of my weight. The grating was old and probably easy enough to break open. I began pulling it down, bending the grating and rivets popped out from its place and sank into the water in seconds. The grating broke open and the weight of it brought me down into the water. It was heavier than I expected! My fingers were brought down, twisting and turning, almost dislocating. I quickly pulled my hand back and swam upwards. I grabbed the edge of the newly created hole and hurled myself upwards. My muscles were aching and I breathed hard. My body shivered violently and I looked around to find warmth. I recognized this place, but it was somehow too distant into mind to remember it. The whole place was old and rusty. The stove was beginning to show its copper and it was unusable. I lay myself against it and fell asleep. Maybe Sapphire had left with the heart eater? Who knows? Feet shuffled and stopped. Someone carried me away from this room - this unmemorable room.

I found myself sitting on a wheel chair, wearing different clothes. It was a light blue polo with black trousers, and my boots were the usual brown boots. I looked around me and I was being pushed down the hallway of the Varrock Castle.

"What the--"

"Azeon? We need to talk." It was the bronze armored guard from the night meeting outside of Grand Exchange. His voice was stern and serious.

"Talk? About what?" I asked, glancing back at him. He was pushing the wheelchair more slowly now.

"What were you doing in the Lumbridge Castle Basement in the first place. You were soaked to the skin, you could have died of hypothermia!"

"So that was where I was." I whispered to myself. "There's this girl, name Sapphire. She has this crazy thing about ruling this world with darkness. We need to stop her, she's--" The bronzed armored guard raised his hand to interrupt me.

"Sapphire?" He repeated the words hesitantly.

"Yes Sapphire, she's an evil sorceress." I looked ahead, down the corridor which seemed to have stretched further away than expected.. There was a rather awkward silence.

"Sapphire died twenty-eight years ago! Are you playing tricks on me?" He looked rather concern and serious.

"No! She is real!" I retorted, surprised by my energy. I slowly got up from the wheelchair and looked back at him. "If you don't believe me, fine. I'm going for a walk." I walked down the hallway, looking at the four walls with simple light bulbs at the ceiling. The room slowly spun round like a carnival ride. Lights trailing, music jangling. I slowly recollected my thoughts and looked back at the armored bronze guard.

"Are you all right?" He called out.

"I'm fine...uh..."

"Marksinator. The name's Marksinator." He called out. I continued down the hallway and out of the castle. The sun was setting, casting an orange light on the grasses and trees. I took one last look at the Varrock Castle and began my walk...

* * *

_Now that was exciting! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I would like some criticism from you reviewers so I could improve on the future chapters. _

_Next chapter, Marksinator will be replacing Rodrick, giving group seven a rather dangerous mission._

_See Ya!_


	56. Chapter 56: In The Alps

_Sorry for the delay, but I will be uploading one chapter every week. It will give me the time to plan and do my other school activities such as exams and coursework. If you want better chapters, give me time. Haha, enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 56: In The Alps**

It was early in the morning, the sun was still arising, chasing away the darkness that was accidentally left behind by the night. I was at the top floor of the castle, sweaty and my fingers were sore from gripping the handle of a sword. I was beating up a straw dummy, raising my attack and strength. I can wield Adamant weapons now! I finally stopped and looked at the orange, bright, burning circle. I could feel it giving me the energy of a new day. I let out a breath and smiled. A poster circled around the sky and flew straight into me. I dodged it, but I was a fraction of a second to slow and the edge of it cut my cheek. I landed on my shoulder and I quickly rolled back on the balls of my feet. I stood up and looked at the poster from afar. Its brightness caught my attention, beckoning me to come closer. I walked towards it and bent down.

**UNLIMITEDSINS RSMV!**

**MIA COMING SOON!**

_RSMV? What does that even mean?_ I thought to myself. I picked up the poster, folded it twice and stuffed it into my pocket. I packed up and headed downstairs. As I was walking along the same, depressing, old corridor, I heard a song, and there was a guitar in it, sounded acoustic: 'I reach towards the sky, I said my goodbyes...'

_Okay, What is going on?_ I looked around and noticed a speaker. The music was coming over from it.

"Hey Azeon!" Petra greeted.

"Hi Petra."

"Marksinator want's to meet you." She said and pointed down the hallway. _What does he want with me?_ "You'd better hurry, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." She waved and walked off. I walked along the corridor and turned left, heading to the main staircase. New pictures has been hung up. Picture of a knight with bright and shining armor; sword in the soil and his hands resting on the handle. On the gold plate it says: **Arwyll, knight of a new decade. **There was one more picture, hung on the wall, in front of the main staircase. There was the moon, dark and eerie. It was blotting out the sun, or was it shifting away from it, I couldn't tell. People were on the grassy landscape, looking up as if surprised. Their shadows were stretched far behind them. The gold plate says:** Solar Eclipse. **I heard a bell chime, as if I had unlocked something. I remembered the incident at the cafeteria, with the words carved _Memories Eclipse._

"Ah there you are, I've been waiting for you." Marksinator ran up the staircase, two steps at a time. "Got a new solid mission for you guys." He stopped at the last step. "You will be protecting someone, someone important." He smiled.

"Who?" I asked, rather curious.

"Hear that?" Both of us were silent. The only thing I could hear was the birds, the song, the crickets...wait.

"The song?" I asked, pointing at the speaker.

"Yes, we are going to protect the guy who makes Runescape Music Videos! RSMV for short." I heard a door creaked open and someone popped out of it as if he was in a comedy show. He looked left, then right and saw both of us. "That's him." Marksinator walked down the staircase and shook the guy's hand

"UnlimitedSins, this is Azeon and in reverse." I shook Unlimited's hand firmly and gave him a warm smile. He wore an expensive black suit with a pink rose sticking out of his left pocket. He was cleanly shaved and his hair was neatly combed. He wore black leather shoes that glimmered in the light. It was polished often I reckoned.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you!" His accent was English. "Nice to finally meet you person." He bowed politely.

"Uh, thank you?" I looked at Marksinator.

"Right this way, we shall head to the briefing room." Marksinator had his hand out, showing Unlimited the way.

"_Hehe, he won't suspect a thing." A guy, built like an athlete rose up from his seat. The light spilled onto his face, showing his ugly teeth and out of shape nose. His hair was short and black, and his pupils were black as his heart. He grabbed a scimitar, which was rather large than normal. He rested it on his shoulder and walked out of the room._

Everyone was here in the briefing room. I sat in between Breaker and Petra, across from Unlimited and Marksinator.

"Okay, I will be going to White Mountain to shoot part of my RSMV. Since my face has been exposed to RSMV's Greatest Creators magazine, I had been a visible target."

"From?" I asked.

"From my past enemies and rivals. They often look down on me as a weakling, loser and failure. It took me longer to adapt combat than usual. I got into a fight an--"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry. Okay, we shall go to White Mountain, protect me as much as you can until the shoot is finished. You will be rewarded gratefully." He grinned. _Sure, why not?_ I smiled back.

"Sure! As long as you keep the end of the bargain." I smiled. Unlimited crossed his heart and lifted up his hand.

"Then lets go!" All three of us shook our fist in the air.

We grabbed out coats, equipments and thermos, and stuffed them into our bags. We met Marksinator at the courtyard and headed out of Varrock immediately. Unlimited walked in the center, surrounded by us, he probably felt safe.

We finally reached the foot of the mountain, the cold was slowly creeping in. We put on our coats and gloves and looked up into the mountain. There was a slope in front of us, and two torches flickered in the cold wind. To my right was a rather dark, ominous looking fortress with uneven built bricks and burnt spots. Something whispered into my ears, beckoning me to approach the dark fortress. My eyes wandered through the trees and I noticed little fine details on the grass and dirt. It was arrow holes and sword marks. Looked like a battle had happened here before. There was an armor and shield carved on the bark of a tree. I walked towards it while the others weren't looking. I ran my finger on the carved picture. Underneath it was a name, carved out like the rest.

"Zack..." Images of a happy soldier, warm smile and spiky hair ran through my head, this time it hurts. My heart broke down into pieces when I noticed that he was dead. I quickly caught my breath and steadied myself.

"Hey, get out of here!" A black knight came running towards me. I quickly kicked his gut, spun around and stabbed his stomach. He was twitching for a second and slowly his grasps on my shoulder plate loosened. He crumpled to the floor, dead. I looked back at the dark fortress. A single arrow flew and missed my foot by inches. Two more arrows flew and missed. I looked up and noticed two dark archers shooting black arrows at me. I swung my sword in an arc, snapping the arrows in half. I backed away, not wanting to leave the mission behind.

"Not today dark archers, I have no quarrel with you." I yelled at them and ran. The others were already climbing up the mountain with pickaxes.

"C'mon Azeon, move!" I heard Marksinator calling me. I nodded and began clambering up.

The moment I reached the top, a blast of cold wind greeted me. I saw Unlimited's crew members drinking hot chocolates and coffee. One of them stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you going to be protecting Unlimited?" I nodded silently. "Hell, a bunch of kids." He sneered

"Hey!" I retorted.

"Calm down Azeon, keep your head in the mission." Breaker touched my shoulder. The crew member spun round and began work.

"Grr, ungrateful!" I clenched my fist.

"Keep guard, you can't tell what's going to happen." Marksinator dropped his heavy bag on a cold rock and took out his rune two-hander. He began polishing it with a white cloth. This is going to be a long day.

"Okay! Take one and action!" One of his crew members snapped a rectangular looking board. It was painted with white and black.

"Looks like imma do everything myself," Unlimited began singing. His voice was rather extraordinary. He added emotes in his music video too. I was enjoying myself, looking at how RSMV was made. It was rather interesting until.

"Look out!" Petra screamed. I looked back and noticed a big figure grinning at me. I didn't have the time to scream. He grabbed my throat and tossed me aside like garbage. I crashed onto the snow and I quickly regained my balanced as I got to my feet. I skidded a few inches back and noticed that my body was degrading in the cold. My breath was a cold, white cloud. I took out my sword and began my approach. I lifted my sword high above my head and swung it down. The guy blocked it with a rather huge scimitar. Our weapons were crossed and I held my strength there. My arms were shaky and aching as I applied force. He wasn't resisting, he was toying with me. I let out a cry and pushed my body weight down. He let out a small laugh, hard enough to hear. He pushed back and I was sent reeling into Breaker.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Breaker asked. I looked ahead, and the guy was gone.

"What the hell." I scratched my head, dazzled. Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rose. I twisted round and a fist came to meet me. I did an awkward cartwheel and landed on my head. I saw stars and knew I was stunned. I shook my head but it hurts. Blood began to trickle out the corner of my lips. My eyes were squinted, and I was breathless.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am Baron. I may not know who you are, but it doesn't matter, you are a dead man." He swung his scimitar, but I quickly jerked my body back. If I hadn't done that, my throat would've be sliced. He circled it around his head and slammed it down on the snow. A wave of rocks and debris shot out of the ground and hit me. A high damage of 30 was dealt. He laughed but Breaker quickly tackled him. Baron lost control and rolled on the snow. His sword accidentally cut through a crew member's legs. He got up and looked at Unlimited. Unlimited took out an abyssal whip but Baron viciously backhanded him across the face. He was sent flying to a nearby rock, where his body lay there unconscious from a hit to the head. He picked up the whip and looked at us with pleasure. "I am going to have fun torturing all of you." He whipped a crew member's head off and everyone started to panic. He turned to Petra and whipped her head, but she rolled to the side and began running towards him. She took out her dragon dagger _(Which her father gave it to her)_ and did a special. She swung the dagger twice but missed once. Baron grabbed her throat and she was lifted into the air.

"No! Let her go!" I ran forward and kicked his thighs. He didn't flinch. He was more amused torturing Petra, sucking out her last breath. She was struggling, kicking helplessly in the air. I stabbed Baron in the gut and he released Petra. Black blood oozed out from his wound and he glared at me.

"Uh-oh." I muttered. He punched my face and I was sent reeling back the edge of the mountain. I felt my left leg touching air and my body was slanting backwards. I quickly circled my hand round, trying to regain my balance, but it was too late, my body was slanting too far to the back. I began to fall, but a sudden stop surprised me. My wrist was stretched and I looked up, Marksinator held my hand. His face and emotions were calm.

"I promised Rodrick to keep Group 7 safe, and I will not break that promise." He said. He pulled me up and I rolled back on the snow, breathing hard.

Breaker was fighting Baron, blocking his whips and slashes with his war hammer. He slammed the hammer into the ground and a block of ice shot out from it, protecting him from a slash. The block of ice cracked and it fell into pieces. Baron whipped Breaker one more time, ripping the flesh off his chest.

"Argh!" Breaker backed away, dropping his war hammer.

"Time to die." He brought his hand back, ready to whip Breaker, but I quickly chopped off his wrist. Baron's eyes were wide open as he noticed what had just happened. He let out a scream of pain as blood gushed out of his wound. I grabbed the abyssal whip, but a jolt of intense pain ran through my fingers. I shook my hand and looked at Marksinator who casually picked it up and weighed it on his hand. He whipped the back of Baron's knees and he buckled.

"Time for you to go to prison." He said and tied the abyssal whip around the back of his hand. The sharp thorns pierced through Baron's flesh as Marksinator tightened it. Unlimited woke up, feeling light headed. He looked around and realized that his crew members were dead. He let out a sigh and cold, white cloud escaped from his mouth.

"Petra, are you alright." There was a grip mark on Petra's neck. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine." She said and brushed off the snow on her coat. "How about you?"

"Surviving." I answered. My vision totally blurred up and I was losing control over my center of gravity.

"Are you okay Azeon?" She asked, but her voice was a slur. I was wobbling left and right. "Oh god, you're bleeding!" She yelled out. Blood was coming out from my nose and lips, what was going on? My body slowly collapsed back and I could see the blue sky and finally my hand resting on the snow.

"Azeon!!!" Petra screamed.

"We got to get him out of here!" Marksinator ordered. He picked Azeon up and took out a teleportation tab. There was a 'V' carved in the middle of a blue circle. "All of you, stand close!" He yelled. He smashed the tab on the ground and a bright blue circle appeared underneath him. It widened its sector so it fitted everyone. All of them fell into the circle, leaving Baron in the alp, bleeding.

It was four in the morning, and everyone was tense. A doctor came out of a room, where Azeon was in. He had a rather concerned look on his face, a face which everyone could guess. It was a face when someone died, or when they tried hard but couldn't do anything. A face where doctors try to avoid, but always come back on their faces. Marksinator stood up and met with the doctor. All Breaker and Petra heard were: "Suffered major damage...brain...shock and died soon after, sorry." Petra's eyes were filled with tears. She placed her head on Breaker's shoulder and cried silently, she suddenly felt weights on her shoulders, only she could feel it, see it and breath with it. The doctor left the main hall and back into the room to unplug Azeon...

* * *

_Phew, been very busy with school and tough life. Still no Internet though. I will get my Internet back when my family settles down. You guys don't need to know what happened, it's irrelevant to S.A.o.R. Review on how you feel about this chapter and criticisms are allowed! Please, those who read my chapters and haven't reviewed once, please do review. My goal is to have my Review count higher than my Chapter count. So yeah, See Ya Next Time!_


	57. Chapter 57: After Azeon

**Chapter 57: After Azeon**

"We've been called upon today," Marksinator spoke, his voice was amplified through two speakers that has been positioned beside of him. Everyone listened attentively, looking at Marksinator as he began his speech. "To tell you about our greatest loss." His voice echoed around the room. He scanned the cafeteria from right to left, and saw Breaker and Petra sitting opposite from each other. "He was a great boy, always put his country first. A patriotic and hardworking boy."

_Is that going to happen me when I die? People talk about me in the past tense? _Petra thought to herself.

"He died yesterday, while trying to complete a dangerous mission in White Mountain. He was severely injured, and was brought to the hospital immediately. He died soon after." He spoke briefly, showing little emotions. "Group Seven will never be the same without him. I would like all of you to take a moment of silence, to cherish what he has done." That was all he said. Everyone shut their eyes, cherishing, remembering what was most important to them. ArcKey felt a slight sadness in himself, knowing a buddy he once had, was lost.

"Are you hungry Petra?" Marksinator asked. They were almost alone in the cafeteria, no one except the sweeper boy.

"No, thanks." She replied, looking down at her cup of water. She saw herself, stretched and disoriented. Her hands shivered as she touched the cold surface of the glass. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. It was cold and refreshing.

"So what is going to happen now?" Breaker broke the silence.

"There is not much we could do. Finish your exams and get your results." He replied.

"That was bullshit." She cursed. Both of them looked at her. "Azeon died, and we move on as if nothing has happened."

"I care for him as much as anyone else-"

"You care for no one but yourself!" She cut in, eyes furious showing nothing but anger and frustration. "I saw how you talk, no emotions, as though you care little for him. What a sympathetic person you are." She quickly realized what she had just blurted out. She quickly looked away.

"Hey hey, take it easy!" Breaker broke in, calming the tension between them.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Her voice trailed off, unrecognizable. Marksinator stood up and tried to set aside the words that has been shot out by her lips. It hurts but nothing hurts more than loosing someone close.

"No worries. Get some rest, I'll see both of you tomorrow." He said. Turning around to face the exit, he began to walk out. Marksinator knew the real truth about Azeon, the truth that was not meant for both of them to find out.

He was not really dead, he was inhuman. He can't die, but he has his limits. Azeon is part of someone else, a real human once, but a horrible event left it leaving its host. The moment he met Sinlimitless's gang, he knew something was wrong, something was out of place. He needed to find out more, and his final result was shocking.

_Marksinator was standing by Azeon's bed, in the hospital of Varrock. Breaker and Petra left about an hour ago, not noticing that Azeon was still living and breathing inside the room. A respirator was on Azeon's face, helping him to breath. Azeon opened his eyes ever so slightly, only to be welcomed by bright, blinding lights. He was lethargic and weak, and his body was so called 'degrading' The room was illuminated by wall lights, shedding a little light on the carpet and walls. The carpet was thin and red, while the walls were creamy white, with a blue stripe running down the middle. Azeon turned his head to meet Marksinator. He grabbed the respirator and pulled it down to his neck. He began to speak._

"_Hey, how's it going?" He said weakly._

"_Not bad." Marksinator replied. "Petra and Breaker thinks you're dead." He said._

"_Really? Shocking..." His voice faded like a music box being turned down. Azeon went back to sleep, he was too tired to go on, he would rather sleep a little more before doing anything else. Marksinator gave out a small chuckle, and placed the respirator back on his mouth._

_The moment Marksinator was about the leave, the door swung open, brushing the tip of his nose. Two people came in, one was a boy, and another a little taller than him. The boy had red rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes that seemed to be filled with will and strength, and a mop of brown hair. He wore a white T, fitting jeans, and brown boots. The other guy, which was a little taller than him wore a mask, a black top hat, a black cape, and a black suit. His characteristics seemed to be hidden away by his mask. The taller guy held a book in his hands. The cover was brown and old, and the papers were white and crumpling._

"_That is him?" The boy asked. The taller guy nodded and held the book in front of them. He flipped the pages and stopped abruptly to a certain one. Marksinator was confused and rather dazzled by their out of the blue appearance. It was like a switch had been thrown, once empty, the next there._

"_Uh, what are you doing? You can't just bust in here like this is your friend's ward."_

"_He is our friend." The boy spoke briefly._

"_Why hasn't he mentioned anything to me."_

"_Because he isn't what he looks like." The taller guy spoke. Marksinator was confused. "Sorry, we don't make sense." The guy flipped the book close and began his explanation._

"_There is this girl, goes by the name Sapphire. She injected a dark, deadly being into an adventurer name Sinlimitless." Marksinator wanted to speak, but the guy held up his hand, stopping him. "If you recall the events that happened in Varrock, when the incantation was used, there was a black, whirling vortex that sucked Delrith in. The vortex not only sucked Delrith in, it sucked any form of darkness close within its radius, that means Sinlimitless too. His dark, deadly being stayed inside his body, while his lighter self was forced out, leaving it to create a new host. Memories stayed with this lighter self, while the darker self corrupt his original body and mind happily. The lighter self created a new host and make it think that it had been living in Runescape for years, but in reality, only minutes. So, this new host is this boy." The guy pointed at Azeon. Marksinator was not shocked, but most of the story had left him puzzled._

"_What makes you think that Azeon is Sin's lighter self?" He asked that first question._

"_We don't think, we know." The boy answered._

"_Mainiac97, I think we better inform the others that we have found his lighter self." The taller guy spoke. Mainiac97 nodded quietly and took a few steps back before taking out his friends tab. He contacted a few people, and some of the names were in earshot. Syafei9, Ballbags32 and Straw173. "So now you know, this boy is not only a recruit, but a well experiences explorer."_

"_I bet he fight rats for money." Marksinator commented. The guy ignored him._

"_All done Ghoulplay." Mainiac97 popped the tab back into his pocket. "But, if we do find the darker and lighter self, how do we merge them back together?" He asked._

"_Yeah, how do you merge them back together?" Marksinator folded his arms._

"_Have you heard about the Black Party Hat?" Ghoulplay asked, pacing by Azeon's bed._

"_Yeah, but it's only a myth."_

"_More than that, it exists." Mainiac97 said. He dug into his brown, adventurer bag and took out a perfectly made meat sandwich. It was like popping a rabbit out of a hat, Ghoulplay's hat that is. He munched on it while Ghoulplay spoke._

"_Do you notice that Al-Kharid is the most hottest place in Runescape, and that you can actually get hurt when you are not having any waterskin with you?"_

"_No, I didn't notice at all." Marksinator replied sarcastically. Ghoulplay knew the tone all too well. He took a breath and sighed._

"_Well, when a Solar Eclipse happens, that is where you can see it clearly. The Al-Kharid palace has a dome shape room at the top of its roof. That room has a platform where Azeon and Sinlimitless must stand on. If I place the Black Party Hat on a pedestal, it should open the roof of the dome and reveal the Eclipse. That is when the magic happens." He paused and took a breath. "They will merge slowly, together to become one." He stopped and relaxed. The others walked into the room and suddenly, Marksinator felt cramped and uneasy inside._

"_We will carry him tomorrow. Inform group seven that Azeon has been buried." Mainiac97 spoke coldly. Marksinator could do nothing but nod._

"Marksinator?" He snapped back to reality. Petra stood by the door, waiting patiently for his reply. "Are, you alright? I really do apologize for what I had said before." She spoke.

"No, it's alright." Marksinator looked around, he was in his own office. An old boring desk in front of him, piled up with papers and files. There was a metal cabinet with three shelves, and Petra doubted that it was empty. A fan was spinning slowly above them, giving no gently breeze in the room. There was a window behind Marksinator, the windows were open, and the curtains were drawn. The room seemed lifeless and boring, it probably reflects the owner of the room. A pigeon landed briefly on the edge of the window, and it quickly flew back into the sky.

"He is not really dead, is he?" Petra looked into Marksinator's eyes, and the moment has caught up with them. Petra was closing in on the truth.

_

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Another chapter done. I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The time for Azeon to leave is near. Criticisms are allowed! So I hope to see you on the next chapter! See Ya Next Time!_


	58. Chapter 58: Getting Tougher

**Last time on S.A.o.R!**

"_Marksinator?" Petra called out. "Are, you alright? I really do apologize for what I had said before."_

"_No, it's alright."_

"_He is not really dead, is he?" Petra asked._

**Chapter 58: Getting Tougher**

Marksinator was sitting in his leather chair, finding the right words to say. Petra stood in front of his desk patiently, waiting for a reply. The fan above them continued to spin slowly, giving no breeze at all. Marksinator adjusted his shirt uneasily and took a breath.

"So?" Petra asked. Marksinator stood up from him chair and walked towards the open window.

"I don't think so. We buried him in the Lumb-

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled and slammed both of her hands on the desk. There was a faint cracking sound as the table was taking weight. Marksinator was standing on the frame of the window, and the gentle breeze blew at his back. His shirt and pants seem stretched and floppy. "What are you doing? Get down from there and tell me the truth."

"I am terribly sorry, but I have to go." Marksinator leaned back, hands 90 degrees from his body and he slowly fell off the window. Everything seemed to go in slow motion -Petra vaulting over the table, Marksinator falling 45 degrees, 60 degrees, 90 degrees, and finally, his heels broke off from the window frame. Petra quickly looked out of the window and down the street, but Marksinator was gone.

"Why can't you tell the truth?" Petra muttered under her breath and left Marksinator's office.

_A guard was patrolling the northern wall. He was in his mid thirties and armed with only a sword, a shield and his wits. He looked up in the sky and slowly at the bright circle called the sun. It was slowly moving above him, beating him down with the heat. The guard took a breath and exhaled. He took off his helmet -which was a bronze med helmet- and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked out into the distance and saw something terrible. He wanted to run, but his body was numb with fear. He was an inexperienced guard who never experienced anything like this before. He didn't know what to do._

_In the distance were soldiers from the north. The wilderness soldiers. They were experienced and strong, and their armors they wore were black with red trim. The earth shuddered as the soldiers took a step closer to the Varrock walls. The soldiers stopped. A single human walked through the columns of soldiers. He wore black armor with red trim and a red cape. It was soaked in blood from the looks of it. He wore no head gear, revealing his eyes that seemed to show nothing at all. Lifeless. He has blonde hair and beard, and in his mid forties. His weapon was a long sword made out of an unknown material. He spun around, looking at his platoon._

"_Archers, form up!" He yelled. His voice was loud and dark. The archers assembled in front of the platoon. "Ready." The archers brought the bow up. "Draw." Pulled the bow string with an arrow. "Fire!" They released the string, shooting more than enough arrows to kill a King Black Dragon._

_The guard scrabbled for his shield but it was too late. A series of arrows pierced his heart, chest and lungs. He fell off the wall to his death. The guards below began to notice that something was wrong, but it was also too late. It was raining arrows and none was spared. The northern gate was left open, without any guards to guard it._

"Your majesty! While I was patrolling the northern wall, there were no guards around. The gate was left open and faint smudge of blood was on the ground. I think something terrible happened." A low ranked guard walked into the king's room to report.

"Hmm, get a group to investigate."

"But all the groups had already left. They're out doing missions to train for their exams."

"All of them?" The king edged closer. The king was old, but not weak. He ruled Varrock with an iron fist. He was a great king, but sometimes hard headed.

"Well, one group is still in Varrock, group seven." The guard said.

"Then bring them here." The king said with a happy tone.

"Right away."

Group seven walked into the king's room and saw the king sitting in his throne, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Ah, group seven, how long have I not seen you." It was more of a sentence than a question. "I require your assistance." The king got off the throne and down the red carpet. The room wasn't big, but it was rather fancy. Chandeliers with eight candle holders hung in the ceiling, high quality wood made from mahogany, teak and pine, red carpet that stretched all the way to the throne, sea-blue painted walls and a creamy white ceiling. The king wore a red coat which looks like Santa and all kings can't live without his crown. The king's crown was golden and has twelve points sticking out at the top. There were different kinds of gems on the crown ranging from Sapphire to Dragonstone. The king's hair was white, and so was his mustache and beard. His eyes were bright blue showing power and strength. It seemed to spark with life too.

"What is it that you need?" Petra bowed, showing respect. Breaker knelt down and brought his head low.

"At ease young kids." Breaker quickly glanced up. Breaker wasn't a kid, but he didn't mind as he was younger than the king. "Do you know the Varrock northern walls?" The king asked.

"Yes we do, but we weren't allowed to leave from there." Breaker answered.

"Well I need you to investigate the disappearance of the northern guards."

"Disappearance? What happened?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be needing your help now would I?" He chuckled. The king was right though.

"Who will be replacing one of our lost member?" Breaker asked. Petra slapped Breaker's shoulder hard enough to hurt.

"Ah yes, Azeon. That young, lively boy." The king pondered.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I think we can handle it without any replacement." Petra cut in. "Besides, it is only an investigating mission." She glared at Breaker with dagger eyes.

"Ah yes, investigating mission." The king agreed. "Well, if you do find anything suspicious or found out what happened, please do report it to me." The kind smiled.

"Yes we will." Petra nodded and both of them left the room.

"Why do we need a replacement anyway Breaker?" Petra asked.

"In case something wrong happens? I don't know. I am thinking of a million deadly things right now."

"Example?" She looked at Breaker.

"A zombie coming out from the corner of the wall and eat our brains, or a war or something." Breaker shrugged.

"That was so immature." Petra spoke.

"It was only a guess." Both of them left the castle to look for Marksinator.

Marksinator was leaning against the statue at the Varrock Square fountain. He was bored and had nothing planned for the day. He heard shuffling behind him and quickly spun back. Petra and Breaker was standing a few feet from him, all suited up and ready to go somewhere.

"Let me guess, a mission." Marksinator crossed his arms and leaned to one side.

"Good guess." Breaker spoke. "The king wants us to investigate the disappearance of the guards posted at the northern walls."

"Let's go then." Marksinator said. He didn't even look at Petra when he spoke. Marksinator dug into his bag and took out a bronze armor. He quickly wore them and checked the equipments. His belt consisted of a mithril hook, a small steel dagger, five iron throwing knives and a pouch full of rocks. On his back was his rune two-hander. Both of them rechecked their equipments and began their way towards the northern wall.

"Hm, there's blood on the floor." Marksinator dragged his forefinger across the blood and rubbed it against his thumb.

"Marksinator, look!" Petra yelled and pointed at the watch tower. The watch tower was high and made out of wood. There were holes left in the wood, the size of an arrow.

"Arrow holes..." Marksinator said.

"Petra, Marksinator, I found a survivor!" Breaker yelled. The survivor was a low ranking guard. He was sitting against the wall, shivering. His arms crossed and he rocked back and forth, muttering under his own breath. His helmet was broken, so was his sword and shield. His hands were caked in blood, and his hair was messy.

"Are you alright?" Petra asked first.

"S-so much d-d-dying. I c-can't save them. Oh g-god. B-blood, ever-everywhere." He stuttered.

"He's not making any sense." Breaker spoke, looking at Marksinator. There was a bite mark on the guard's arm, and it was bleeding profusely.

"What happened?" Marksinator asked. The guard only shook his head and continued to mutter. He began yelling in pain soon after. He was clutching his wound and blood continued to seep out. He kicked his legs helplessly as Petra and Breaker pinned him to the ground. The guard gritted his teeth and his eyes were tightly shut. He soon stopped kicking and exhaled. Petra pressed her ear against his chest and noticed no sign of breathing. The guard was dead.

"Well, we need to search harde- Ahh!" Petra screamed as the guard jerked forward, trying to bite her flesh off. The guard's eyes were white and lifeless. The guard was dead, but somehow reanimated. A zombie. Petra kicked his chest and Marksinator punched the guard's skull in. The guard's face was broken and a single eyeball was about to pop out. Marksinator's fist was bloodied, but not injured. He jerked his hands back and the blood dripped onto the cement floor.

"What was that thing?" Breaker yelled, backing away from the corpse.

"A zombie, best we find the survivors. Keep guard, there are bound to be more zombies." Marksinator wielded his two-hander sword and began to crept slowly around the wall.

"Told ya so." Breaker walked past Petra.

"_Begin testing..." A girl said._

Nearly half and hour has passed and still no sign of any survivors or zombies. Both of them were on the verge of giving up until the northern gate was closing. They were searching the ditch, leading to the wilderness until they heard a loud creaking noise. All three of them looked at the gate and panicked. They scrambled up to their feet and dashed forward. The space was still big enough to fit Petra and Marksinator in but not Breaker. The space slowly tightened and the doors were completely closed. Marksinator, Breaker and Petra slammed their fists at the huge, wooden door, but it wouldn't budge. Marksinator gave it a spinning back heel kick but it still wouldn't open. They were locked out.

"Great, we will have to walk around Varrock to reach the eastern or western wall. I'm starting to hate my job." Marksinator commented.

"Uh, I think you better start hating your job _now._" Petra's voice was shaky.

"Why." Marksinator asked. She kept quiet but pointed ahead, past the wilderness ditch.

Hands dug out of the soil and propped themselves out of the ground. They were groaning and moaning and some of them were fragile. Their fleshes were decomposing, and their eyes glowed a mysterious yellow. They were zombies. A single person walked past all of them. The zombies only stared as that person walked on forward, towards the wilderness ditch, and it was non other than...

_

* * *

Well, guess who it is! I am going to be putting up donations in the future for anyone who is willing to donate to me. Think of it as a person playing an acoustic guitar in the streets while people are dropping small tips in his/her leather guitar bag. Here are the arcs. _

_Arc 1: Good_

_Arc 2: Evil_

_Arc 3: Harmony_

_Arc 4: Final_

_I know..."ONLY FOUR?" Yeah, but don't worry! I won't leave Fanfiction once I am done with this story. Once again, criticisms/criticizers are allowed! It is allowed until I will tell you when it is not allowed, got it? Most of you thought that S.A.o.R will last longer than expected, well, I am only doing non-members world. I can't seem to remember members world too well. The thought of it is all fogged up. Well, See Ya Next Time!_


	59. Chapter 59: Zombie Madness and Escaped

_Fourth last chapter for the Bad Arc. I have a special surprise for the Harmony Arc._

**

* * *

Chapter 59: Zombie Madness and Escaped**

Marksinator was rather surprised. That boy was the last person on his mind to see. An evil grin was plastered on his face, he was on the edge of giving out an evil laugh too. The zombies looked at him, waiting for an order from the master himself. They groaned and stared at him with yellow, beady eyes that seemed to have a trail whenever they move. They looked at group 7 for a second, then back at Sinlimitless. He lifted up his hand, finger outstretched. That was the only order to make the zombies move. Nothing else could convince them otherwise. Petra's heart was beating fast. . She tried to breath but the air seemed to disappear. The zombies began to move, ever so slightly forward.

"Kill them..." Sinlimitless muttered. His voice was cold and empty, just like his soul. The zombies began to drag themselves forward, making flesh ripping noises with their fragile skin. They couldn't help it, it was in their nature. One of the zombies came close to Marksinator and tried to sink its teeth in, but Marksinator pushed it back and gave the zombie a merciless stab to the gut with his two-hander sword. He dragged his sword upwards, tearing the zombie's body into half, blood spurting everywhere. Breaker ran up to one of the zombies and smashed its head in with his war hammer.

"Haha! You're the nail!" He began to mock. Petra looked around, trying hard to stay away, but deep inside her, she wants it, she wants to kill. It was in her blood to kill. She slowly unsheathed her dagger and ran up to an unsuspecting zombie. Her body was pumped with adrenaline, she was excited. She grabbed the skin on the zombie's head and slashed its throat without fear or remorse. She just did it. The zombie fell sideways and jerked around for a while. It groaned, arm outstretched, trying to reach for Petra. She kicked its head, sending it flying far into the wilderness. Sinlimitless wasn't angry, no, he was rather enjoying the blood gushing show. He was entertained by group 7's skill and determination. He joined in the battle, along with fifty in a half zombies. The half part was because, the bottom part of the zombie's body was separated from its torso. Sinlimitless's weapon was a long bone whip. It's made out of dragon bone, able to withstand the heat of a volcano lava and, it could become a long sword or a flexible whip anytime. The color was white and stained with blood. The tip was sharp, as sharp as a dragon's teeth.

"Uh-oh." Marksinator saw Sinlimitless walking into the battle zone. "Everybody, retreat! Another chance will come!" He yelled. A zombie caught hold of him from behind, and two more from the sides. He tried to jerk them away, but his knees were weak. He fell and slowly got buried by zombies. Breaker saw the incident, and quickly looked for Petra. Her face was contorted with anger as she mercilessly killed the zombies one by one. Breaker grabbed her wrist and caught her by surprise. She nearly slit his throat but quickly cooled down. Looks like rage caught hold of her.

"We got to go! There are too many!" Breaker screamed over the groaning and moaning noises.

"Where is Marksinator?" She replied, kicking a zombie in the crotch. It reeled back but slowly came after her again.

"He's dead, look we got to go!" He yelled and pulled her away. He swung his war hammer clumsily as he wasn't too familiar with it. It was a two handed war hammer, made out of obsidian and steel. The weapon cannot be held by normal adventurers. Only skilled blacksmiths could handle its weight. The key words were _Two handed war hammer _and he was swinging it with only one hand. His muscles began to ache and his attacks slowed. Petra pulled her hand back and sheathed her dagger. Both of them ran west, trying to get around the wall and towards the west entrance, but Sinlimitless stopped them. He was somehow quicker than them. He stood in front of them, looking back at Petra and Breaker.

"What is the hurry? I haven't seen enough blood." He spoke. His words gave Petra the chills, but Breaker wasn't scared, somehow his body was stiff, as though he had been paralyzed by fear. Petra looked down and noticed blood was dripping from somewhere.

"Ugh." Breaker moaned. He grabbed the spine whip, which was deep in his heart and tried to yank it out, but it caused him too much pain. He was feeling faint and his body was about to collapse, but he was stronger than that. He knew that he needed to withstand the pain, and fight back, but his mind was slowly loosing control of him, screaming pain throughout his body. He yelled, blood coming out from the corner of his lips and heart. Petra screamed in shock and tried to run away, but Sinlimitless grabbed her by the throat, cutting her scream short. Breaker crumpled to the floor, and his eyes seemed to gaze up, looking at Sinlimitless in pure disgust.

"Don't, let him win." He muttered, bleeding profusely. Sinlimitless stabbed the spine whip deeper into his heart, and spoke against his ear.

"Oh, I already win." He gave Breaker the final blow. He muttered something under his breath and the spine wiggled around like a snake and slithered deep into Breaker's wound. Breaker jerked around, coughing, blood escaping from his ears and nose. He slowly stopped and fell to the floor. He was dead, in the most painful way you can ever imagine. Sinlimitless dug into Breaker's spine and revealed the spine whip. His hands were covered in blood, and right behind Petra, he heard the groaning and moaning of the zombies. "Hmph, I wanted to feed you to the zombies, but I won't be planning that today. I will just kill you myself." He said and smiled. He was about to stab Petra with the spine whip but something struck him in the back. He released the grip on Petra's throat and staggered forward. He felt for his back and touched something odd. It was long, and had a furry end. He pulled it out with little effort and noticed that it was an arrow. He looked back and noticed that Marksinator was still alive. "Why won't you die!" He yelled and tried to grab Petra as hostage. Marksinator shot Sinlimitless's shoulder and glared at him. Petra quickly got up and ran towards Marksinator, feeling slightly safer than before.

Marksinator was unscathed, but he was breathless. His sword -That was strapped to his back- was caked in blood and brain. Sinlimitless yanked out the arrow and tossed it aside. His wound was closing quickly, he was regenerating.

"I hate these things." He muttered and walked towards both of them. His eyes fixed on nothing but Marksinator and Petra. He wanted to rip them limb from limb, preventing them from returning his body to Azeon. He wanted to control this body, cause havoc and destruction. Marksinator shot another arrow but it scraped his shoulder. "You got to do better than that if you want to kill me." He said.

"Run run!" Marksinator and Petra ran along the wall, trying to reach the west entrance. Sinlimitless chased after them, mad and insane.

They finally reached the entrance and tried to close the door, locking Sinlimitless out, but it wouldn't budge. There was a crank system in a small room. Marksinator kicked the door open and spun it anti-clockwise as quickly as he could. The hinges on the door creaked loudly and the rope slacked, letting the weight of the door shut itself close. There was a loud bang as the door was shut. It completely drowned out the sound from the other side, but the constant banging on the door was the only thing they could hear.

"I'll get you, just you wait!" Sinlimitless screamed.

"Is the south and east gate closed?" Petra asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I noticed that it was shut when I escaped the zombie madness."

"No wonder you're breathless. You ran towards the east wall, all the way to the west wall and saw me."

"Yep. Good thing you're alive, but Breaker... damn him!" He clenched his fist and punched a wall.

"You know him by any chance? I meant Sinlimitless." Petra looked at him, hoping for an answer. Marksinator sucked in the air and thought about it.

"Yeah, I know him. He is Azeon." Marksinator answered.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Syafei9 couldn't believe what he had just heard. No matter how many times he heard it, it couldn't get into his thick skull. "This is horrible! What will Ghoulplay react to this?" He thought about it.

"_What? Azeon's gone? Rnrghhgnnrrnnrggnghnngrg ARGHHH!" Ghoulplay exploded, leaving a big mushroom cloud on Gielinor._

"Uh-oh..." He was freaked out.

"I am very sorry, but the windows and doors were locked when I checked. He couldn't possibly leave this hotel."

"I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry but he had already left the hotel. He must have pick-locked his way out." Syafei9 messed up his own hair in frustration. "What am I going to say to Ghoulplay." He paced back and forth, thinking hard.

"Syafei9, this is Ghoulplay is Azeon alright?" Ghoulpaly contacted him over the friends tab. Syafei9 jumped in surprise and tried to reassure himself.

"Uh yeah, he is fine, he is sleeping like a baby in the room. Wanna hear him?" Syafei9 made snoring noises loudly over the tab. "See, I meant, hear that? Yeah, everything is fine." He bit his fingernails.

"Syafei9..." Ghoulplay spoke.

"Yeah?" He tried to smile. Smiling might make his worried voice go away.

"He's gone isn't he?" Ghoulplay's voice was calm, but the thought of him exploding was plausible.

"Uh yeah, you see, he pick-locked his way out. Don't explode." He begged. Ghoulplay sighed.

"Don't worry, I probably know where he is."

"Really?" Syafei9 was surprised. He wasn't worried anymore.

"Yeah, I'll get him back, and what did you say about me exploding?" Ghoulplay asked.

"Uh nothing, bye!" He shut the friends tab off and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" The women who was supposed to take care of Azeon asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Syafei9 smiled and left the hotel, only to be greeted by the hot sun. "Arghh it burns!"

* * *

_Thank you readers! I decided to add a little laughter at the end, seeing that the top was full of seriousness. Once again, people who have read and reviewed my story, continue to do so, while the people who have read but not reviewed my story, please do review! My goal is to reach my review count higher than my chapter count. Criticisms and criticizers are allowed! See You Next Time!_


	60. Chapter 60: The Exam Part 1

_The third last chapter for the Bad Arc._**

* * *

Chapter 60: The Exam Part 1**

All the main entrances, north, south, east and west doors slowly opened with a loud creak. The morning sun was arising, slowly above the horizon and into the sky. Birds chirped cheerfully and flew with the morning breeze. The sun revealed a foreign landscape. It was a completely transformed Varrock. People were starting to come back, buying and selling as usual. The Varrock fountain had carved naked statues of goddess and gods, holding vases with water streaming out from it. There was a small flat bridge, made out of cement and rocks. People could stand directly in the middle of the fountain and toss a coin into it. Some did it, and made a wish. The coin sunk into water, leaving ripples to spread. People sometimes imagined the sound it made, once it touched the cold, wet and hard bottom. Guards were stationed perfectly around Varrock, keeping close eye on things. They nearly lost Varrock once, they won't let it happen again. It has been days since the arrival of the Soldiers from the North, somehow, Varrock was rebuilt without trouble. That was what troubled the king, King Roald. The Soldiers from the North were too quiet. Did they retreat, or were they gathering numbers to attack Varrock again, but this time, capture it permanently. This was all too frustrating for the king to handle. All the groups, Group 1 to 7 were out on a mission, training hard for their exams, and the king didn't want to interrupt them. The great loss of Azeon and Breaker caused a big ruckus in Varrock castle. They were worried, as they might be the next one dead, but some people think that Azeon might be alive, outside of Varrock somewhere. Those people were Petra, ArcKey and King Roald himself.

The king sat in his throne, a mahogany wood, red cushioned and, a very detailed figure of an eagle's head for an armrest. He wondered what was going to happen, afraid and waiting. He stroked his beard gently. The room was perfectly quiet, still, as though as it was holding its breath. The room was big, with a red, gold trimmed carpet sprawled before the king. Glass cabinets and wardrobes were around, keeping old armors and weapons, and some rare equipments. They were too old to be used, thus, making it a memento for the king. He looked around, and gazed at each and every pieces of armor and weapons. Each item has its own past, its own story, and some of them were the king's own weapon and armor in his young age. He sighed as he faintly remembered his past. He smiled to himself, remembering some of the good times in his early days. Playing games with his friends, laughing, training, hunting, but now, he won't be able to do those things as he was now too old, and he couldn't remember the basic steps of hunting. He sighed and shut his eyes for a brief moment. His room has two doors, one leading to the main hall, and the other leading to his bedroom. One of the doors opened. A guard walked into the room from the main hall. The guard knelt down before the king in respect and looked up.

"Patrol five reporting no abnormalities around Varrock, everything looks safe and clear." The guard stood up and waited for the king's respond. The king nodded approvingly. With a wave of his hand, he began to speak.

"Good, keep it up. I want to make sure that the Soldiers from the North will never step foot on my soil again." The king spoke with sheer hatred, but he was calm. Varrock was important to him. His friends and family were now in the past, gone, and the only friends and family he got now was Varrock, and everybody in it.

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted, knelt down and left the room. Anything could happen to Varrock, and if there was any delay in the detection system, Varrock would be as good as gone.

Petra was sweating profusely, and right beside her was a corpse, not a real one, but a fake one. It weighed the same as a real human, and it smelt like a real dead human. Why won't they just use a different bait instead? Marksinator caught up with Petra, and in his hands were two bags filled with red, thick liquid. There were writings on the transparent bags, but it was too small for Petra to identify it. Marksinator gently set down one bag of red liquid, held the second above the corpse, and tore it open. Thick, red liquid gushed out of the newly created gap and began to cover the fake corpse. Petra did the same thing with the second red bag of liquid and now, the fake corpse was completed. What they had just did was, cover the fake corpse with real blood and making it look like a real, dead human. Petra inspected the bag and noticed a single letter. _**A+**_ It was the blood type, she wondered if it even likes A+ blood types. She tossed the empty bag away and began to hide behind a bush. The sun was behind their backs, and they were truly glad that god was on their side. If it sees them, it will be blinded by the light, making it impossible to fight back. They looked in between the tiny holes of the bush, waiting for their prey.

Minutes passed and still no sign of it. They were thinking of calling it a day, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a soft growling noise could be heard. It was terrifying, yet exciting.

"Tell me that wasn't your stomach." Petra whispered.

"Nope, I already ate." Marksinator whispered back. "Shh, there it is." Marksinator pointed. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was blue, had a single spike on its nose and sharp claws. It made its way towards the corpse cautiously, and began to sniff it. It made a low screeching noise and opened up its wings. It began nibbling on the fake corpse. Before it could realize that it was fake, Petra had already caught it in a net. The baby blue dragon was now caught. It struggled to break free, making cute screeching and squeaking noises. Its claws were sharp, but not sharp enough the cut the net open. It opened up its mouth and tried to breath out fire, but it produced only a belch of smoke.

"Sh sh sh, we will get you back to your owner, don't you worry _Lixia_." Petra whispered and circled her finger at the dragon. The dragon stopped resisting, and made a very sad groaning noise. Its eyes were golden yellow, with a black pupil. Petra sighed and carefully placed the dragon on her shoulder.

"Well, let's get going. She probably wants her back now." Marksinator informed and patted the dragon on the head.

They were back in Varrock, only to be greeted by stares and glares. The dragon looked around, confused about the looks the people were giving, but the dragon wasn't concern, all it wanted was to be back to its owner, _Milda_. A sweet young girl, going to be an adventurer soon. She raised the dragon when it was an egg, loved it, treasured it, and will always never leave it, but somehow, the dragon lingered away from her house and seemed to lost its way. Petra and Marksinator finally caught Lixia, on the outskirts of Falador, behind the musician and by the three bushes. Milda was pacing around Varrock Square, wondering if her dragon was alright. Marksinator called out to her. She looked up, but not at Marksinator, but at Lixia. She smiled in relief and quickly ran up to both of them. The dragon flapped its wings a couple of times, only to be hovering. Milda quickly got hold of Lixia before it could fall. They hugged and snuggled in each others arms, warm and comfortable.

"Well, that was easy." Marksinator took a breath and exhaled.

"Yeah, too easy. It won't help me on my exam!" Petra protested.

"Yes it will, I know the exam all too well, but the other instructors don't." Marksinator crossed his arms and looked at Milda. She was young, around her fifteens. She wore a pink blouse, tied her long, black hair into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, and had a white pearl necklace around her neck. It was hand made, not expensive and valuable for the marketers eyes, but to her, it was a family heirloom.

"Thank you for finding Lixia for me." Her voice was sweet and happy. It could melt anyone's heart. She stroke the dragon's head and smiled.

"N-no problem. We were just doing our duties." Marksinator replied with a smile on his face.

"Well Petra, I wish you all the luck for the exam." Milda waved them a goodbye and left.

"Tell me, how can this benefit me for the exam?" Petra crossed her arms and asked calmly. All she did were small tasks like, lost and found, cleaning, gardening, potion making, map reading and even needed to save a cat's life which was stuck on a tree.

"You'll know it when the exam starts." Marksinator grinned and began laughing. It was obvious that Marksinator had the upper-hand, and he was glad that the King Roald was on his side rather than the other instructor's side. Marksinator heard a loud scream and rapid footsteps. He spun in the direction of the sound, only to be greeted by a clothesline. It was a move using speed, and your own arm. The man slammed his arm into Marksinator's face, which sent Marksinator into an awkward backflip. The man was physically fit, had a mask on his face, loose fitting shirt and pants. The man was obviously a bag snatcher, as he was holding a pink purse in his hands. Marksinator struggled to get up, but can't seemed to find the strength to do so. The man began his escape, but Petra stopped him.

"Grr, get out of my way you bitch!" The man ordered violently.

"You, shouldn't have said that." Marksinator spoke, clenching his teeth.

"Shut up!" The bag snatcher retorted and sprinted away. Petra let her leg out, tripping him. The purse flew into the air and crashed straight down to the floor, spilling the contents. Petra stepped on the man's chest and applied pressure, pinning him to the floor. The man groaned and gripped her ankle with brute strength. He flipped her aside and quickly staggered to his feet. Petra was stunned by the man's strength.

"Okay, if you want to die so badly, I will take you to hell!" The man raised his fist and punched it down in a blur. Petra dodged to the side and elbowed his cheek. The man reeled to the side, blurred and confused. Petra quickly raced towards him and gave him a kick in the stomach. The man didn't have time to cry out, he was winded and slowly crumpled to the floor. Petra wiped her hands against each other and congratulated herself for a job well done. Marksinator, however, was no where to be seen. She looked around, at the crowds who seemed to be watching. It was silent, and they slowly murmured to each other. The bag snatcher got to his knees, enduring the pain.

"I might as well take you to hell with me!" He took out a small dynamite, which was already lit. The crowds didn't even flinched by the man's psychotic move. The bag snatcher began to laugh maniacally as he darted forward towards Petra.

"See you in hell!" The man yelled, with death in his eyes.

"Bye-bye!" Marksinator bid his farewall to the bag snatcher. He appeared in front of Petra instantly. With amazing speed, he swung his sword upwards, causing massive damage to the bag snatcher. He was moving insanely fast and, the bag snatcher didn't have any time to react. The bag snatcher was now in the air, slowly releasing the dynamite. With a blink of an eye, the dynamite was sliced into two, and the bag snatcher was on the ground. The dynamite exploded with a small pop. The bag snatcher was wounded, but not dead. The owner of the pink purse stepped forward and retrieved her purse. She heaved a sigh of relief and thanked both of them for their courage and help. Two guards dragged the bag snatcher and tossed him in jail, in the Port Sarim prison.

"Now that, was interesting." Petra spoke.

"Yes it was, but it wasted valuable energy. You will never know when you will have to run and conserve energy." Marksinator sheathed his sword and spoke plainly.

"What do you mean '_you will have to run_'? I can't just let that bag snatcher steal her purse." Petra retorted. Marksinator sighed. She was probably not getting the point.

"Just, don't fight any unnecessary battles." Marksinator lifted up his finger to make a point. Petra nodded silently.

Azeon finally reached the south entrance of Varrock. He was relived to be back, but right beside him, was the stone circle. Dark wizards were staring at him, interested by his presence. An unsuspecting blow knocked Azeon unconscious. His back was caught off guard, making it prone to knock-outs.

Azeon slowly came to and noticed that was bind with a purple vine. He struggled to break free, but the vine slowly turned a dark green.

"Keep moving and it will rip into your flesh." A dark wizard said coldly. Azeon was now at the stone circle, and noticed the surrounding. Stone blocks were piled on top of each other, making a huge circle, and there was a stone tab in the middle of the room. A strange logo was on the stone tab, and Azeon remembered it instantly. Voices ran through his head, and he remembered a single demon. Delrith. That was how he came into this mess in the first place. The swirling black vortex, Sapphire forcefully injecting Sin with a dark demon inside.

"You will be our next sacrifice. Fresh, raw and innocent."

"In your dreams!" Azeon retorted.

"Touchy, but you won't be once you are dead." The wizard spun around and took out a brown book. He began mumbling a long line of words, which Azeon couldn't understand. Azeon heard a faint hissing noise and noticed that the book was shot away from the wizard's hand. Another arrow whizzed past Azeon, cutting the vine and freeing him. He quickly looked to his left and noticed a boy. White skin, long, black hair that seemed to touch his shoulders, green emerald-like eyes and apparently, just saved Azeon's life. The boy was instantly recognizable. The boy that attacked Azeon down the cliff of the Dwarven Mining area.

"Nice to see you Ballbags32." Azeon was surprised that he knew his name.

"Nice to see you to...Sin." He quickly pulled the string back, without loading any arrows. It may seemed impossible, but only Ballbags32 could do it.

"Gah, you will pay for this!" The wizard raised his fist in anger. He pointed straight towards Ballbags32, shooting a single bolt of lightning from his fingertips. Ballbags32 sucked in the air and concentrated on the single bolt of lightning. Something strange happened. Ballbags32 channeled the lightning and used it as an arrow. He was now, in control of the wizard's magic. "W-what king of trick was that? No matter!" The wizard shot two more bolts of lightning, and all of them were charging Ballbags32 arrow.

"You game is over." Ballbags32 muttered and fired. The lightning flashed past in a blur, and thunder could be heard, it was deafening. The wizard was brutally electrified, screaming in horror and pain. It slowly faded away with the sound of the roaring thunder. The wizard was burnt, leaving nothing to remember him by. Ballbags32 let out a breath, and the wind stirred his hair. The ashes of the wizard flew into the wind, going wherever the wind takes it.

"Long time no see." Azeon ran down the small hill and caught up with Ballbags32

"Well, even if you are not Sin, I will help you return back." Ballbags32 shook his bow, releasing the heat from the wood. It was a magic bow. It was infused with Ballbags32. He and the bow are one.

"What do you mean I am not Sin? I am him! Well, I look different, sound different, and even act different, but I am him!" Azeon retorted. Azeon seemed to have found his strength back.

"Well, okay, whatever. Ghoulplay and Syafei9 are looking for you. Let's get inside Varrock and I'll inform them that I am with you." Ballbags32 sheathed his bow onto his back and both of them walked.

It was surprising to see that the people of Varrock were really active. Banners, posters and soft music surrounds the whole area, informing of the oncoming exam event in a matter of minutes. The exam wasn't a written one, it was a test of skill, strength and will. In fact, none of the groups had that. Petra stood nervously in Varrock Square, watching the people walk by, examining the poster, nodding and leaving. She tried to calm her mind, by telling her that it was only and exam and she was able to do this. But slowly, he mind converted, thinking dark thoughts. If she failed, she will be a low paid Guard. If she had an average score, a medium Warrior, and if she passed with flying colors, a high renown Hero! She smiled at the thought of being a Hero. Just like her father used to be, until he got killed by dragons. The trumpets blared and people were muttering. A loud pop could be heard behind the wall as confetti filled the sky. She took a couple of breaths, oxygenating and hyperventilating. She walked into the massive crowd that seemed to have came out of nowhere.

"Every year, we have exams for the recruits to see if they are capable of becoming a Hero, Warrior, or Guard of this castle. And that year, has come!" The king raised both of his hands. People were screaming, waving mini flags and whistling. They were really interested in today's exam. She wondered what was in store for today's exam. "There are three events for this exam. Dueling, Exploring and finally the key event," The king paused, looking from left to right and stopped in between the crowds. "Dragon slaying." The king's voice was barely audible, but everyones' eyes widened in shock. Some of them gasped, and others were jaw slacked. "They will be killing the all famous, King Black Dragon!" The king finished. Everyone cheered loudly, but not for the participating groups. Petra's heart sank. She had experienced dragon slaying with her father, but nothing like this! The all famous KBD. She will be brutally murdered! But of course, she won't be slaying the dragon alone. Three groups will merge as one, and they will fight bravely, but it still didn't matter. All of the three groups will be murdered.

"Interesting." Marksinator gave Petra a shock by his out of the blue appearance.

"Yeah, very interesting, can't the king change the last event? Instead of killing the KBD, why can't we kill the KROV."

"What in god's name is the KROV?" Marksinator looked at Petra, confused.

"King Roald of Varrock." Petra muttered. Marksinator let out a laugh. He was enjoying himself.

"Nope, sadly no. Once the king has his head stuck in an idea, all we have to do is follow it through."

"What if we die?" Petra couldn't help sounding frightened.

"Oh don't worry! The king will issue all recruits the ring of life."

"Oh, what does that do?" Petra asked nonplussed.

"It is a ring that teleports anyone below the Hitpoints of five back to Varrock." Marksinator answered briefly. "Anyone fails the first event will be called a Guard, the second event a Warrior and so on." He added.

"So that means I mustn't fail the first event." Petra placed her index finger and thumb under her chin, rubbing it.

"Try not to fail at all." Marksinator informed. "Well, you will need to go to the cafeteria for briefing. You better hurry, and remember, eyes on the opponent." Marksinator pushed her forward lightly. She nodded and entered the Varrock Castle.

* * *

_I would like to thank all of my readers for reading, and giving me the support that I need to work hard on my story. I decided to upload this chapter earlier because I won't have much time on my hands to write more in the future. I have been checking my poll and noticed that most of you have sent it in already. The dying character will take effect soon, so keep your eyes open for the upcoming chapter! I hope you leave a review! See Ya Next Time! Add me on facebook and follow me on Twitter to get the latest updates! fadli_!_


	61. Chapter 61: The Exam Part 2

_The second last chapter for the Bad Arc. Ohh, this is going to be sweet!_

**

* * *

Chapter 61: The Exam Part 2**

The sound of chattering calmed no one. Some were at the edge of their seats, sweating, gulping for air and some, were paralyzed with fear. Others however, looked calmed and determined. The third event was still far away and they will have lots of time to think about it when they're going through the second event. Will they quit, or fight on to become a renown Hero? Petra was nervous, she had been dragon slaying with her dad a few years ago, but she had never encountered such an intimidating beast! She held tightly onto her necklace locket, as if never to let go. The chattering faded as someone stepped into the cafeteria. Petra looked and noticed a physically fit figure. The man took a step into the cafeteria and the morning light seemed to have spilled all over him, casting a bright light across his face. Petra could just make out his appearance. Light skin, dark brown hair, gray looking eyes, straight nose and a firm jaw. He let out a warm smile, showing his perfect teeth. He wore a tight, fitting shirt, baggy jeans and an emerald bracelet. He was incredibly handsome.

"May I know where is Group 7?" The man spoke. Petra's heart skipped a beat. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her, as if she had done something wrong.

"O-over here." Petra stuttered. The man smiled and walked briskly towards her. The man stopped in front of her, inches away. Petra felt slightly uncomfortable. Some of the girls gave her dagger stares. How could a handsome man picked Petra of all girls.

"I will be your partner for today's exam. Llyod at your service." He took a few steps back and bowed gracefully. The girls were shocked to death. They wished Llyod was in their group.

"Kyah! Petra, you will pay for this!" One of the girls shouted.

"Alright, all groups listen up! I am going to tell you once about the first event. Dueling. We made a couple of changes for the marking system, it is best if you see it for yourself." The instructor snapped his fingers and a piece of paper landed on each and everyone's hand.

**If you fail the first event = Fail**

**If you pass the first event, but fail the second event = Guard**

**If you pass the second event, but fail the third event = Warrior**

**If you pass all the events = Hero**

"Hmm, I can deal with this." Llyod muttered.

"All of you get change and meet me outside of Varrock Castle." The instructor twisted round and walked off. Petra felt even more nervous. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, making her sick.

"I'm going to get change." Petra spoke shakily. Llyod watched her as she left the cafeteria. He folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into his jeans pocket.

Petra was in her bunk, getting changed. The door opened, without her noticing. The light from the corridor casted a silhouette over the person.

"I like your braziers." Someone spoke. Petra quickly turned and her face grew red in embarrassment. She quickly screamed and pulled her bed sheet around her, covering her entire body.

"What the hell are you doing in my bunk?" She screamed. Llyod was leaning against the door frame, looking quite pleased. "You pervert!" She tossed a slipper at Llyod, but he quickly caught it with his hand.

"Just want to inform you that you are going to be late if you don't hurry." Llyod spoke calmly and threw the slipper aside.

"If you don't leave, of course I will be late!" Petra retorted, still covering herself with the bed sheet.

"Alright fine, this is what I get for my kindness." Llyod spoke sarcastically.

"GET OUT!" Petra marched forward, kicked him out and slammed the door shut. She quickly locked the door and grabbed a couple of stuff. Llyod smiled and shook his head. He looked at a couple of hair pins on his palm. His pick-locking skills were wonderful at times like this. He left the corridor and towards the courtyard, where everyone gathered. People were anxious, sweaty, arms heavy, trembling, while some, showed no emotions at all. Were they paralyzed with fear? No one knows. Petra ran down the main staircase, metal clanking on the cement floor of the castle. She slowly emerged out of the castle, and into the sunlight. Her metal boot crunched the green grass. She wore very light armor, made out of mithril and iron. She had no head gear, but she didn't care. Her weapon was a dragon dagger, given by her father. Not poisonous, but it will have to do. She tried her best, not looking into Llyod's eyes. Something bugged her about his aura. It made her shiver.

"Right, we will teleport all of you to the Al-Kharid duel arena. The people there will be expecting us, so put on a jolly good show. The instructions will be given to you later, so let's go." The instructor clapped his hands together and almost immediately, everyone teleported away from the Varrock Courtyard.

The scenery abruptly changed, from warm green grasses, to burning hot sand and sun. People were wiping away their sweat with their greasy hands. Petra couldn't stand the heat too. Behind her, were two mysterious robed men. They didn't seemed to be too concerned with the temperature. Everyone started to press forward, following the instructor. Petra still stood firmly, not moving. The presence of Llyod and the two mysterious robed men felt weird. Too weird. One of the robed man pushed her gently with his finger, moving her forward. Petra didn't jerk away, but instead, she let him pushed her on. This intense feeling, it felt like she knew this man for some odd reason.

The sun kept blasting everyone with the intense heat. Llyod felt the sun above his shoulders, but he didn't moan or complained. Most of the people were groaning, complaining about teleporting distances. Finally, the instructor lost his temper.

"You call yourself a knight or soldier of Varrock Castle? You can't even keep your mouth shut about the sun. Let me tell you this! People near the icy cold mountains will do anything for the sun, as long as they are warm. Just be grateful soldier!" The instructor kept it short and nasty. The soldier gulped in terror, he nodded briefly and kept his mouth shut. "Good, let's move on, it's not far now." The instructor gestured. For nearly five minutes, Petra and Llyod kept walking, hoping they would reach the duel arena by the next minute or so, and slowly, they did. In a short distance, there was a wooden fence, old and beaten down by the heat. A small house lay beside the gate. It was made out of sandstones and wooden pillars. A window was facing the vast sandy landscape, where everyone gathered in front of it. There was a dark skinned man, standing behind it. He had a stubby mustache, and a bald head. He wore a very fitting gray singlet, and a pair of black desert pants. His boots were black with white shoelaces, but who needs to tie shoelaces when they are in the desert? The man put his hand up in a form of a greeting. The instructor raised his hands up in reply. The dark skinned man smiled and leaned out of the window, inspecting every single person.

"So this is the all famous recruits from Varrock?" The man had a foreign accent. He sniffed his nose as if not impressed. "Man, they look more like whimps eh?" The man insulted. One of the person from Group Three clenched his fists and brisked forward.

"Imma punch you in the mouth right now you a-hole!" The person yelled.

"Eh eh! Relax there man, keep your energy for the duel, there is no point fighting me." The dark skinned man backed away from the window. "Alright Hassel, you can go in." He had no reason to keep them here any longer, they might as well go in.

"Thanks Branio." Hassel raised his hand up, gesturing him a farewell.

What met the recruit's eyes were marvelous and yet beautiful at the same time. A long, wooden straight ramp lead to the top of the duel ring. People could see almost anything from that insane angle. The arenas' were made out of sandstones and rock solid granites. They were shaped so beautifully, ones eyes could melt. A couple of banners, decorated with two axes, crossing each other, hung above the recruits, and the wind blew it gracefully. There was a small building in front of them. People were running in and out from it, some wounded, and some mentally insane, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Let's go, I have made a table of battles for you to see." Hassel picked up his pace and stopped at a large wooden board. There was a big piece of white paper, stapled to the wooden board. Names were already written in a box, and there were lines connecting to other boxes.

"I will tell you the instructions, so please listen up." Hassel had to shout over the roaring noise of the crowds.

"Each person will fight one enemy, and if that person looses, it will be a fail. Here are a couple of rules. No poison, as it will make you look like a coward. No running away, fight with all your heart. Do not finish the person off, if he or she is unable to fight, give the person a little dignity, please, and finally, have fun!" He took a lungful of air and continued. "Remember, keep it interesting. Not only the spectators will be watching, but the king will be too." He placed both of his hands together, finally finished. "Okay, first up, Petra versus Dellit."

"Wah!" Petra was the first one on the list.

"Looking forward for the match." Dellit, a bright, middle aged women, dresses herself lightly so she could be quick and agile. She was pretty, her bright blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the sun, and her light, red lipstick made her lips very beautiful. Her weapon of choice, a yew bow with adamant arrows. She put on a brown hat, which has a feather popping out from it. She tipped it, giving Petra a brief salute. Dellit was the first one to enter the arena. Everyone screamed out her name, and the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You may know her as the Top Hunter, you may know her for her skills and some, may know her for her beauty! Put your hands together for...Dellit!" The announcer gave a short pause near the end. Everyone whistled and clapped as loud as they could, giving her every support they could give. "Her opponent, is a quick, brave young girl. Her speed can match up to almost no one in the recruit. Put your hands together for...Petra!" The announcer lifted up his hands, and everyone continued to cheer. Petra walked to the center of the arena. The sun was above their heads, casting a round shadow below their feet. Petra unsheathed her dragon dagger. She was thankful that it was not poisoned. Dellit took out her yew short bow and tugged on the string a couple of times.

"Let see if you truly are faster than most of the recruits." Dellit grinned. Petra was nervous, she was about to choke, but she reminded herself to relax and keep her breathing pace to a normal. The announcer counted from three to one. A loud air horn blared, and Dellit took an arrow out from her quiver in a matter of second. Petra circled around Dellit, hoping would miss. "You ain't getting away from me that easily." Dellit muttered under her own breath and aimed. If Petra stopped even for fraction of a second, she would be shot. She kept running, gradually getting closer to her.

As they were meters away, Dellit fired a single arrow, missing Petra's knee by a hair's length. She cursed under her breath and pulled another arrow. By that time, Petra had already gone closer to her. With every second that counts, Dellit was losing. A ranger was no match from a melee combat, but Dellit had a few tricks up her sleeve. She summoned a popular prayer called, Eagle Sight. Her eyes slowly changed, from bright blue, to dark red. She could see Petra's every movement clearly. She fired, and the arrow struck Petra's kneecap. She wasn't hurt, but her armor was dented. She knelt down, feeling awkward and unbalanced. When she tried to stand, her left knee wouldn't obey. She quickly looked up at Dellit, who was smiling casually. Dellit had already won from the beginning, her skills were no match for Petra. Dellit fired in what seemed like the last arrow. Everyone held their breath, knowing that this fight was over before it began. What truly shocked Petra, was her self defense. Her adrenaline seemed to have helped her stayed in the arena. She lifted up her dragon dagger, and blocked the arrow perfectly. She pushed herself up, forcing her knee to obey, and finally, she was standing.

"What the,? No one would be standing after that!" Dellit screamed. Petra gave her an evil grin, and marched forward. She wasn't afraid. Dellit grabbed two arrows and yelled out. "Double Shot!" Both of the arrows missed Petra's face. Dellit backed away, firing a barrage of arrows, that doesn't seemed to hit her. She fell at the back of the arena, where there was a ditch. If anyone was caught falling out of the arena, they were disqualified. Dellit's brown hat was sprawled all the way behind her. She looked up at Petra, and nodded.

"Maybe skills isn't everything." She muttered. Petra let out her hand, helping Dellit out of the ditch.

"And the winner is Petra!" The announcer spoke over the speakers. Everyone clapped and cheered, some threw roses in the arena. Dellit and Petra shook hands, and embraced. They waved at the spectators one last time and left the arena.

The sound of cheering were left behind them, now was the sound of other people's fears.

"Great job Petra!" Llyod placed an arm around her. Petra let out a nervous laugh, not remembering what had just happened. All she remembered was being shot in the knee. Must be from the heat.

"Well, what are you going to do Dellit?" Petra shoved Llyod away.

"Hmm, I will continue my training, to become stronger. Maybe someday, we will fight again. I won't take it easy on you next time!" She placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"Yes, I am looking forward to that." Petra adjusted her hair back and chuckled. "Why don't you stay, you know, to watch the end of the fight." Petra begged.

"Well sure, but I won't stay to see the second event. Sorry." Dellit apologized sincerely.

"Aww, well, let's go to the top." Petra suggested. Dellit let out a small smile and both of them went up the wooden ramp.

"The next duel will be Noeza versus ArcKey!" The announcer informed. Everyone cheered, the same way they cheered for Dellit and Petra. Petra and Dellit were watching from the top, along with a few recruits. They were taking in key information and tactics that might prove beneficial for their survival of the first event. Noeza was one of the mysterious robed man. ArcKey was wearing full, adamant platebody. He shut his helmet down, and held his sword tightly. The announcer gave them the countdown, and an air horn blared. ArcKey dashed forward, yelling in what seemed like a battle cry. He jumped and slashed his sword down in an arc, but he missed Noeza by a hair's length. That was impossible, ArcKey had calculated his distance.

"Too slow." Noeza whispered. He slammed his palm against ArcKey's chest, and he was sent skidding to the end of the arena. ArcKey coughed, and yanked his helmet away. He cocked his head to the side and spat out blood. He tossed the adamant helmet into the massive crowd and they seemed to lunge forward, trying to obtain it. He tried to attack again, only this time, swinging his sword horizontally. The blade cut through air, missing Noeza's nose by again, a hair's length. "It's a waste." Noeza whispered again. He withdrew out a sword, which was familiar to Petra. It was a sword, that Azeon used to use. "Let's keep this interesting." Noeza whispered. He kicked ArcKey in the stomach and he reeled back as he was winded. ArcKey's vision was a blur, he couldn't stand anymore. He tried to reserve the last energy he had left. Both of them started to run, towards each other, sword behind them and their eyes never left each other. Spectators were once again holding their breath. They jumped, and swung their swords. They landed perfectly, back to back. ArcKey's eyes were squinted, but Noeza's eyes couldn't be seen. Nearly a few second has passed. ArcKey slowly crumpled to the floor, gripping tightly onto his wound. Noeza won this battle. He sheathed his sword and left without looking at the crowd. He wasn't interested.

ArcKey was laying on a wheeled stretcher. Two medics pushed it to the exit, and out of the roaring crowds. Petra watched as ArcKey was being sent to the medial house. She shook her head disapprovingly. As Noeza walked by, Petra couldn't help building anger inside of her. She wanted to scream at Noeza for injuring ArcKey, but part of her told her not to. It was all part of the exam. She let her anger die down, and she left Noeza alone. A couple of battles had passed, but Petra didn't see the second mysterious robed man fight. Was he even in the Varrock Recruit? She had a lot of unanswered questions. Llyod, and the two mysterious robed man aroused her suspicion. Something is going on, and she needs to find the answer now. At the corner of her eyes, she saw two of the mysterious robed man talking to Llyod. Petra watched as they were talking. She tried to figure out what they were saying. It was watching an old, bad dubbed film. Llyod nodded and followed both of them. She ran in a half crouch and hid behind a wall, closest to them. Their voices were in earshot.

"Llyod, I am truly sorry for interrupting you right before your match, but you will have to leave this exam and come with us." One of the robed man asked.

"Why should I follow both of you?" Llyod's voice changed. He was like a completely different person.

"If you don't, this whole world will be in a terrible mess." The second robed man added.

"Fine, I'll follow you...After this girl is killed." Petra gasped, but was cut short as Llyod ran around the corner of the wall and grabbed Petra as hostage. He quickly rummaged her belt and took out her dragon dagger. He pointed the tip of it at her neck, barely touching her skin.

"Put her down!" One of the robed man ordered. He drew his sword and pointed it towards Llyod's head.

"You dare draw your sword upon me!" Llyod yelled, prickling Petra's neck with the dragon dagger. Blood slowly trickled down her neck and into her shirt. Petra moaned, and can't seem to get away from Llyod's grip. The robed man lowered his sword, not wanting Petra to get hurt.

"Aze- Noeza, let's just grab him. The girl isn't important!" The second robed man informed. Noeza shook his head, not leaving his sight against Llyod.

"Get out of here or she _Will_ die!" Llyod roughen up his grip against Petra and caused her to get hurt. Petra shut her eyes, and groaned in pain. She couldn't break free.

"I'm sorry Petra." One of the robed man muttered and swung his sword in Petra's direction. Crimson blood shot out from the wound, staining his black robe. All three of them stared in disbelief, but that was what Noeza had to do...

* * *

_The last chapter for this arc is next! Hope you have enjoyed my story from Chapter 1 all the way to Chapter 61. I have a question to ask to you readers out there. Should I continue to write third person view for the third arc or should I write first person view? Leave you answers in your reviews! The poll for 'Which character should die in Sinlimitless's story' will be in effect in the third arc. Many things are going to be happening. I don't call it the Harmony Arc for no reason. See You Next Time!_

_Next time on the final chapter!_

"_I love you..." She whispered in his ear._

_The moon slowly blotted out the sun, but they thought it was going to be happening for another few days or so._

_The earth has been altered by the wind of time._

_Azeon was lifted up, and right beside him was the unconscious Sinlimitless._

"_Why am I back here?" Sinlimitless screamed over the roaring, crashing waves._


	62. Chapter 62: It Ain't Over Yet

_Last time on S.A.o.R!_

"_You dare draw your sword upon me?" Llyod yelled. Noeza had no choice, he will have to swing it. The second robed man wanted to take his magic bow out, but it was too risky. A single move from him might kill the girl. Noeza lowered his sword, and took a deep breath, steadying his aim. Without warning, he swung his sword in Petra's direction. Blood spurted out, staining his black robe. All three of them stared in disbelief..._

_Massively long story, take your time to read it and make sure your emotions are ready. This is going to be a wild ride.

* * *

_

**Chapter 62: It Ain't Over Yet**

Lloyd backed away, stunned and confused. Blood were all over his shirt and face, and he didn't know what reaction to give out, million different things ran inside his head, but one of them popped out instantly. He grimaced and howled in pain as his arm was severely sliced. He let go of Petra and staggered back like a drunken person. Blood trickled down his fingertips, and landed on the soft sand with a plop. His fingers were twitching in pain, but what surprised Noeza, Petra and the robed man was that Llyod's wound was closing in fast, healing. He let out a maniacal laugh, licking his own blood from his fingertips, and savoring every drop like wine.

"As you can see, you can't kill me, because I am already dead." He ripped his face off revealing his true colors. It was Sinlimitless! Llyod was already dead, down the bottom of the ocean with a rock tied to his ankle.

"You inhuman bastard!" The robed man cursed and pulled his hood back, showing his green, emerald eyes, white skin and his long black hair. It was Ballbags32, one of Sin's party. He couldn't take it anymore, it had to be done sooner or later, but he didn't expected it to be sooner. He drew out his magic bow, and slipped a single mithril arrow in between his fingers. He pulled the bowstring, with the arrow, back and waited. A single word that comes out of Sin might be the end of him. Noeza thought that it was a hasty move, but it was necessary.

"Aw c'mon, we are buddies right, you and me. You can't just shoot your buddy right?" He took a step forward, but Ballbags32 ain't buying his bollocks. He wasn't Sin, for all he cared, he was an inhuman devil, inside of Sin. He pulled the string a little more to the back, trying to intimidate him. The sound of the rope straining stopped him from approaching closer. Petra rubbed her sore neck and let out a few coughs. All three of them were completely oblivious to her. It was as if she wasn't even there the whole time. She was on her knees, bruised and hurt, but she wanted to see that bastard die in front of her. He killed Breaker point blank, and it was without remorse or mercy too. Her face frowned, waiting for the moment, waiting for Ballbags32 to lodge a single arrow in between his eyes, but it never came. Ballbags32 never intended to kill him in the first place. It was all planned out.

Noeza, still with his hood on, slammed the butt of his sword in Sin's head, knocking him out instantly. Sin collapsed onto the floor like a jack-fruit. A cloud of dust circled him, before they were blown away. Both of them tied him up, and left him there. Ballbags32 took out his friends tab and began to talk over it.

"I'm sorry for your trouble Petra, but please leave, we don't want you to get hurt." He spoke with a familiar tone. Petra gave him a confused look. _But please leave, we don't want you to get hurt._ Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know her for five minutes, and he already didn't want her to get hurt.

"Who are you?" She blurted out the question. She quickly realized what she had done, but can't do a single thing to cover it up.

"I'm Noeza, remember? Is there something wrong with you?" He questioned her. Noeza kept something to himself, just like Azeon. Always alone and never with the world. She decided to ask again.

"No, really, who are you?" This time, she knows it, she even felt it the first time she laid eyes on him. Noeza took a breath and opened his mouth, but Ballbags32 gripped his elbow, taking his attention away from Petra.

"Ghoulplay will be here to pick him up," He looked at Noeza and Petra, and tightened his grip against his elbow. "Are you mad?" He whispered angrily. Noeza yanked his arm away and with a wave of his hand, he began to walk away.

"Hey wait! You-"

"You better go back, your instructor is waiting for you." Ballbags32 pointed to a man wearing brown loose sleeve shirt, black long pants and brown leather boots. He had his arms crossed, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Petra looked back at Ballbags32 but he was gone, so was Sin. A human shaped figure was all that was left. She sighed and walked towards Hassel, her exam instructor.

"Where were you? The first exam had already finished, but we couldn't find you nor Llyod. Where is he by the way?" He asked.

"He was sick, so he decided to go home and leave the exam." She answered.

"Are you serious? Well, we will have to fail him then." He thanked her and walked away. Right beside her was the exam board. Who was fighting who and where was the second event going to be. Right below the word **'Second Event'** there was something else written. **'All of you can sleep at the Al-Kharid Hotel. Tomorrow, meet outside the Al-Kharid bank. You get the day off today.'** Petra felt relieved. She needed the rest after today's encounter. She stretched and yawned and took out her Gielinor map. The Al-Khaird Hotel wasn't too far from the bank and the palace. She folded the map and kept it in her brown, adventurer's bag. It was time to move on.

Reaching Al-Kharid wasn't hard. There was a path, already made by caravans and merchants, all she had to do was follow it. The smell of spices filled the air and it burned Petra's eyes. People were wearing light clothes, and some with turbans. Gem stalls, game stalls and spice stalls filled the side streets, and people were pouring out from the weapon and clothes shops. It was a bustling town, and children were running around palm trees, swimming in oasis and some helping their parents do shopping. The houses were short, flat roofed buildings, and all of them were identical from each other. Same colors, same sizes, same shapes. The only thing different was their decorations. Some placed potted cactus outside their houses, and others placed a camel at the back of their houses. Petra heard trotting of hooves behind her, and quickly side stepped out of the street. A single merchant, sat on the back of the camel smiled at her. There were bags filled with variety of items hung beside the camel, and she could spot a sleeping bag on the back of the merchant. It was dark olive in color. She quickly looked around, trying to find the hotel and spotting the hotel wasn't difficult. It was a multi-story building, located at the west of town, but getting there was the difficult part. She had to squeeze her way past several shoppers and sellers. People were crowding around her, asking her to buy silks and fruits, but she wasn't interested, all she wanted was a day off to herself. Finally, she reached the front door of the hotel. She was rather hungry and thirsty, and hoped that they served food inside. She looked up to examine the building. It was made out of the same material, every houses used in Al-Kharid. The door was a mahogany though, carved with simple pictures of palm trees and an oasis in the middle. She opened the door, and it struck a bell from the inside. She looked up and noticed a bronze bell, hanging right above her. A single lady ran behind the counter and smiled at her. Petra shut the door and looked around the the hotel. The floor was made out of basic polished wood, and there was a room filled with chairs and sofas. Some of the recruits were sitting there, chatting away. The lady behind the counter bowed and greeted.

"My name is Lady Halia, but you can just call me Lia. Are you one of the Varrock recruits?" She edged closer, waiting for her answer. Petra nodded, and heard a couple of laughter from the room behind her. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Petra Issily." She answered. Lia spun around and checked for something. There were boxes with a bronze plating below them. Numbers 1 to 100 were carved in each plating respectively. In the boxes were keys and a single envelope. Lia ran her finger across the plating and looked back at the book behind her counter, out of Petra's sight. She mumbled 93 over and over again, and finally stopped. She took out a key and an envelope and passed it towards Petra. "Your room is at the third floor, down the corridor, and when you pass the first potted plant, turn left." Her instructions were plain enough to understand. Petra thanked her and began to climb up the stairs. Somehow, she began to ponder about mechanical equipments used for traveling up and down, but that was silly, no one could do that. She laughed it off and quickly remembered what Lia had told her. Down the hall, past the first flower and left. She looked down the hall and saw two potted plants opposite from each other. They were on a wooden end table, sitting nicely. There were two more potted plants near the end of the hallway, and right at the end, was a picture of the Al-Kharid palace. The hallway had a carpet of wild flowers on them, and the wallpapers were pink flowers. Chandeliers with eight lights hung above, swinging gently by the wind. There were actually windows down the hall, but they were at the end, near the picture. She began to look left and right. There were solid bronze plating on each door, 90 to 100. Looks like she was at the top floor, but the staircase seemed to be going up some more, must be the rooftop. She finally passed the first potted plant and to her left was a door, number 93. She looked at her key, two shiny silver keys. She slid one of them in the keyhole and twisted her wrist to the left, unlocking the door. The door opened with an eerie creak, and it was dark inside. She ran her hand against the wall and flipped a switch. A light inside flickered on and off, before forcing itself alive. She could see her room more clearly now.

The living room was slightly bare and the kitchen merged with the living room like some kind of virus. The flooring changed abruptly, making it ugly, from polished wooden floor to polished checkered tiles. Lights hung on the walls around the room, and a single light switch turned them all on. The living room has a brown sofa, two brown chairs, and some paintings of Al-Kharid around the walls. Two windows were at the side of the room, near the kitchen. The kitchen has a small dining table, a toaster, and normal basic kitchen stuff such as a larder, a stove and a sink. She tossed her bag, which landed roughly on the sofa and walked towards the kitchen to check the larder. She was dying out of thirst. She saw bottled drinks lined up on the shelves, some were orange juice, while others were beers. She grimaced at the sight of the bottled beers and grabbed herself a nice orange juice. She took a sip of the OJ and it tasted sweet and sour at the same time, just how an Oj should taste like. She drank it down and let out an "Ahh". It was highly refreshing. She walked into the bed room, and left the OJ bottle on a small table before entering. The flooring and walls were the same as the living room. Two windows were at the side, a king sized bed positioned against the wall, with two lamps at the side and a picture of the Al-Kharid palace hung above it. It was the same picture as the one in the hallway. She jumped on the bed and landed on her back, feeling tired and sleepy. She was happy that the hotel was paid for by the castle. She shut her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Someone gave the front door three solid knocks, waking Petra up from her slumber. She walked towards the door groggily and three more knocks annoyed her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and opened the door. Hassel stood outside, waiting. "What is it?" She rubbed sleep off her eyes.

"In about half and hour, there will be dinner. Everything is paid for by the castle." He spoke. "The dinner will be held downstairs, so please wear something appropriate." He added and left. Petra slammed the door shut and walked towards the kitchen. Her bare foot touched the cold tiled floor, sending shivers down her leg. She checked the larder and saw eggs on an egg rack, a couple of canned foods and drinks, and tomatoes. She sighed and turned away from the larder.

"That was completely pointless." She told herself. A clock ticked above her, and she glanced up. It was half and hour before eight. She better get prepared. But something struck her, the sentence that Hassel used. _"Please wear something appropriate."_ She didn't have anything appropriate at all. All she has were armors and shields in her bag. Two knocks sounded over the door. She wondered who could it be. She opened the door, and Lia stood outside, holding a blue dress. She raised an eyebrow.

"You are kidding me right?" She leaned to one side and crossed her arms.

It was five minutes before eight, and Petra was all dressed up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl. Long, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a beautiful body figure. Her skin was slightly tanned because of the hot Mediterranean sun. She sighed and wished that Azeon was here to see her. Sadness welled up inside her, but she quickly shook it away. What past is past, she better leave it alone. She sighed and left her room. She locked the door and checked that it was locked. She tried opening the door, and it was locked correctly. She saw a few couples walking down the hallway, arm in arm, chatting and laughing at jokes, even if it wasn't funny. She kept the key in her purse -which she decided to bring along- and walked down the hallway, towards the staircase. She walked down it, step by step and finally, she reached the ground floor. The living area, where the recruits hung around before in the afternoon, was deserted. Not a single soul was there, and Lia wasn't behind the counter either. Where was everybody? She looked around and noticed another hallway beside the staircase. It lead down to a wooden double door. Could that be where dinner was being held? She had to find out. She pushed the double door and bright lights blinded her for a second. She heard the clanking of steel knives touching porcelain, and muttering of people. Indeed, the dining area was filled with recruits and other unfamiliar faces. She stepped into the room and was greeted by a couple of recruits. They were fans of her the moment she won the battle against Dellit. Other recruits stared at her, some, mouth wide opened. They had never seen such a beautiful girl in the room, and most of them thought that Petra, didn't have a girly side. They were sadly, and awfully mistaken. Soft music played, and it was unfamiliar to Petra, but she kind of liked it. There was a round table, with a small plastic paper. On it was the number Seven. Marksinator sat there, quietly, looking around. Petra walked towards the table and sat down.

"Wow, you look marvelous!" He exclaimed. A couple of girls walked by and glared at her. "Don't mind them, they are just jealous." He laughed. Petra smiled and for once, she was going to have a good night tonight.

A Few Hours Has Passed...

"Did you had a good night tonight?" Marksinator asked. She DID had a good night tonight, but it could have been better if Breaker and Azeon were here, or even ArcKey. "Well, you better get some rest, tomorrow is the next exam event, and you need all the rest you can get." Marksinator informed. He walked with her all the way outside her room, and waved her a good night. Petra unlocked the door and entered. She was alone again. She walked into the bathroom and got changed before going to bed. It didn't take long for Petra to fall into dream land.

A loud, shrilling scream of a girl woke Petra up by surprise. She jumped off the bed and jolted to her feet out through the front door. She blasted through it, nearly breaking the hinges off, and there stood a tall man with brown hair. In his hand was a long scimitar, stained with blood. His back was facing towards Petra, but the man was staring at something. Petra followed his direction and saw a dead recruit.

"No witnesses..." The man muttered. He jumped and slashed his sword downward, killing the girl with a single blow. The girl fell to her knees and down to the floor. She bled to death. The man turned around, and spotted Petra. This was bad. Petra had nothing to defend herself with. The man began to approach her, with every intention to kill. Petra backed away, and accidentally bumped into a vase. It toppled over and fell off the end table. Soil and flowers filled the side of the hallway, and it was perfect. Petra knelt down and picked up a broken glass piece. She quickly looked up, but the man disappeared. A cold, sharp feeling rushed through her back, and she noticed blood was dripping from somewhere. She got back up to her feet, and swayed to one side, feeling giddy. She felt for her back and her hand was caked in blood. She looked behind and noticed the man, standing perfectly still. She dropped the glass piece, collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious.

The man began to sheath his sword, but was quickly kicked to the face by an unknown source. He flipped back and landed on his stomach. His scimitar skidded off to the back of the hallway and came to a halt inches away from the back wall. Marksinator was completely disgusted by this man. He was a wanderer. The wanderer wore a loose but fitting black shirt, long trousers, and combat boots. He got up, and blood escaped the corner of his lips. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and took out a small dagger. It was a Runite dagger, recently sharpened, and dipped with poison. The wanderer began to rush forward, and he swung his dagger twice, horizontally. Marksinator dodged the first swing, but stopped the second one by clutching on the back of his wrist and slamming a fist onto his belly. The wanderer staggered back, but his arm kept swinging wildly. Marksinator felt for his back but noticed that he had left his two-hander back at his room. He cursed silently and grabbed a broken glass piece. Marksinator bolted forward and drove the glass piece into the wanderer's chest. The wanderer backed away, running his hand along the hallway wall.

"I had never, met such a worthy opponent." He began to speak. He coughed and blood splattered out from his mouth. "But, I won't die by a single shard in the chest." He stiffened up his body and dug his hand into the wound. He let out a short, painful scream, and revealed the glass piece. It was all bloodied and dirty. He tossed it away, and began to walk towards his rune scimitar. He left a blood trail on the wooden floor, and he never made it towards his scimitar. His body began to disappear, leaving gold sparkles that fly out of the window, and into the breeze. Marksinator knelt down and examined Petra. She has a long wound on her back, but she was still alive however, in about a few minutes, she will die. Marksintor grabbed her body, and into her room, where her wound was treated. Hours passed, and she slowly came to. Her skin was pale, and her lips were loosing its colors. She must have lost a lot of blood in the process. She rubbed her head, and her vision was all blurry. She saw a man in front of her.

"Azeon?" She called out instinctively.

"No, it's Marksinator, are you feeling better?" He asked. Petra's vision slowly cleared and she nodded.

"Good," He replied and let out a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought I was gonna loose you." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sat on one of the chairs by the sofa. "Looks like you won't be participating in the second event." Marksinator informed. Petra looked at Marksinator.

"Wh-What? I can still fight you know!" She retorted.

"Not until you are better." Marksinator replied. Petra slammed her fist on the sofa armrest. Three solid knocks on the front door got him on his feet, and towards the door. He opened it and Noeza was outside, still in his unusual behavior and black robe. They were talking, mumbling as a matter of fact. Petra strained her ear, and caught a few words.

"Everything is prepared...eclipse is not ready...I will tell her soon." That was all she could hear from Noeza. He looked past Marksinator and at Petra. He was shocked to see her wounded.

"Thank you Noeza." Marksinator cut in. "Petra, you take a rest, I will bar you from the exam. I will inform Hassel." Both of them left in a flash, Petra didn't have time to protest. She lay back on the sofa, thinking that she might as well just fail the exam and not be anything for the castle. She shut her eyes and those three words came back to her. What was prepared? And what where they going to do on the darkest day? It was all too confusing, she rolled to her side and fell asleep.

A Few Days Later...

Everyone was cheering, and wounded recruits came back to the castle courtyard to be warmly greeted by their fans, families and the nice sweet smell of success. They had just went through the grueling, harsh exam and even defeated the King Black Dragon with only a few hitpoints to spare. Some were in a bloody mess, others lost an arm or a finger, but they did alright for a couple of recruits. Ten of the recruits, now known as heroes will be taken to the rooftop, where spectators and people can see them.

"Ten recruits come forth!" The king ordered. All ten of them took a step forward. Petra could hardly seem them in the crowds. She wore a pink dress with black heel shoes. It was an occasion where she has to dress up formally. "These are times where Varrock needs people like you. From now on, you will be answering quests and help from people around the world. You will be renowned and rewarded for your actions. You can be gentle and hardworking for people, or strike fear into their hearts. The wind of Gielinor are shifting, you, and only you can change your future, as heroes." The king finished. Everyone cheered and waved their flags left and right. The king passed along something on the palm of their hands. Only people who were standing on the rooftop could see it. It was squarish and has smooth edges. A golden 'H' was carved in the middle of it. It glimmered in the sun and blinded Petra.

Everyone was instantly dead quiet, something was horribly wrong. A recruit howled in pain and clutched his chest. He bled profusely, staining his hero tab. He fell to his knees, and he was breathing sharply. Everyone started to panic, creating havoc. Petra looked around and noticed something glimmering in the distance. It was in the direction of the Varrock Church bell. Another recruit got shot, but this time it was in the neck. Death was instantaneous. The king was guarded by his men and they left the roof quickly and unharmed. Petra pushed through the crowds and ran up to one of the recruits. He was the one who got shot first.

"P-Please, I b..beg you, end the p..pain. Gurgh!" He fell unconscious and died soon after. Petra looked, around past the panicking crowd, and the only thing she had to do was confront whoever was in the church. The recruits died form an arrow wound, and whoever, or whatever shot them had to be a professional. She grabbed a rope, which was coiled up beside a canon, and tied it around her waist. She tied the other end to a Varrock Castle flagpole, and began to abseil down along the wall. An arrow whizzed past her wrist, grazing her skin. She let out a short, painful scream and endured the pain. She quickly descended the castle and untied the rope. She ripped the bottom part of her dress to allow more freedom for her legs. She quickly made her way to the Varrock Church.

She stood by the oak double doors. She pushed it open with all her strength and saw injured monks on the ground. She ran up to one of them and tapped on his shoulder. He was alive! He pushed himself off the floor, and there was a wound on his belly. The monk wore a brown robe, and he was bald. Petra assisted him to the nearest bench and sat him down.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"An escaped prisoner from Falador came here with a bow and a couple of arrows. Something else was implanted with the bow, it was a scope." He recalled. He let out a few coughs, and Petra quickly looked at the top of the church. The person up there must not have heard them below.

"I'm going up. There is a chance that the person is still up there." She walked to the nearest ladder and clamber up.

"May the god bless you." The monk spoke. Petra nodded and continued, all the way up to the top. She was climbing the last ladder, that was heading to the bell. She could see the bottom of the bell, and a slight reflection of a man. She clambered silently up the ladder, touching the wooden rungs lightly. She made it to the top, behind the unsuspecting man. Choices ran through her head. Push him off the tower or stunning him with the bell and pushing him down the ladder. Well, if she pushed him, she would be called a murderer, and if she stun him with the bell, she would be stunned to. She was about to push the polished bell until the man aimed the bow at her.

"Not so fast little girl." His voice was intimidating. He wore green leather dragon armor, and his bow was a maple longbow, implanted with a scope, just like the monk said. "Who are you?" He asked calmly. Petra could see the chaos he had made behind him. Petra wanted to lunge at him, but both of them would fall off and die by the incredible height. She twisted her foot, and the man fired the arrow. It shot by Petra's cheek, and she could feel a small drop of blood running down her face. "One more move and you are dead."

"Why won't you just kill me now?" She asked.

"I don't kill women, unless they are a pain in the neck." He answered. Petra lunged unexpectedly, but the man knew what she was going to do in the first place. The man balanced himself on the balls of his feet and pushed Petra back. She slammed her back on one of the four pillars holding up the roof. Her wound stung greatly, and she couldn't bear the pain. "You, little girl, are a pain in the neck. I'll just have to kill you." The man fired an arrow, and it lodged itself into her chest. She was winded and stunned. Her world was twisting and turning. She fell off the bell tower, but crashed on the roof of the church. "Tut...idiot girl." He left the bell tower, knowing that his job was done.

Petra opened her eyes, and it was late in the afternoon. She looked down and noticed a wooden shaft sticking out from her chest. She grabbed it and yanked it out. The hole in her dress revealed a body armor. She let out a sigh and got up. She was on the roof of the church, and a flock of birds flew above her. She slowly got herself down from there and cursed herself for letting the man go.

"Petra! The king wants a word with you!" A guard came running from the Varrock castle west wall and ordered her to come back to the castle. Petra groaned and followed the guard all the way to the king's room. The king was delighted to see her, and right beside him was Noeza, Marksinator and a few other people she didn't know.

"Ah Petra, just the girl I need."

"Can't you use other girls?" Petra placed her hands on her waist.

"They aren't really that resourceful." The king chuckled. "Follow with these men and you shall be briefed by them." The king ordered.

"Follow us." One of the man with a black top hat ordered. They left the king's room, but Petra stopped suddenly.

"I'm not following you until you tell me where we are going." She stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"We are going to the Al-Kharid Palace. There is a dome up there and we need your help to defend it." Noeza answered.

"Defend it from who?" She asked worriedly.

"From undeads. Let's go." The guy with the blacktop hat spun around with his cloak and began to move on. That convinced Petra more not to follow, but Azeon grabbed her forearm and dragged her along.

It was dark outside, and everyone was in the Al-Kharid palace drinking tea. The morning palace guards were about to finish their shift and Petra was about to be next. Is this what she was supposed to do? Be a night guard on some fancy palace? She sipped her tea quietly and placed it on a porcelain saucer.

"What's the matter? Not sweet enough?" Syafei9 spoke. Noeza had introduced everyone to Petra. Ghoulplay was the one with the black top hat, Syafei9 was the hyper guy with a battleaxe and Ballbags32 was the one with white skin and long hair.

"No, that's not it. I saw this man on the top of the bell tower. One of the monks told me that he was an escaped prisoner from Falador."

"Really?" Noeza seemed surprised. He was still wearing his black robe. "Ugh..." Noeza clutched his forehead with his hand, feeling a bit dizzy.

"What is wrong Az..." Petra looked at Ghoulplay. "I meant Noeza." Ghoulplay quickly covered it up.

"Wait, I think I know who that man at the bell tower is." Noeza recovered. "Ivan..." A single name that shocked everyone except Petra.

"He escaped Falador prison? This is bad, he will be coming for you." Syafei9 quickly placed his tea cup down on the saucer with a clatter.

"Why?" Petra asked.

"Long story, but you need to be extra careful when you guard upstairs." Ballbags32 answered. "Do you know how to use a bow." He asked. Petra thought about it and nodded. "Take this." Ballbags32 handed her a simple bow and arrow, with a scope. "Fix that up, and you can see about fifty meters further."

The night guards weren't a lot. They were only a hand few, and the majesty couldn't send extras, as others were exhausted and not conditioned to battle. Petra was alone with Noeza on the second floor. The dome room was right behind them, that was when it struck her. The dome shape room, the eclipse happening tomorrow afternoon, and herself. It all made sense, but she wished that it wasn't now.

"Azeon..." Petra called out. Noeza looked at her.

"I'm Noeza." He reminded her. Petra smiled and shook her head.

"Noeza, and if you reverse the name..."

"Azeon." Azeon interrupted her.

"But why were you keeping this secret all along? Was beating up ArcKey your plan too?" She stepped a little closer. Azeon pulled his hood back, revealing his face. Petra ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. "But, why.." Her voice was muffled over his robe. She was crying. She missed him, but now she was able to see him again.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Azeon fondled with her brown hair. She backed away, wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. They looked into the distance, and saw something near the horizon. Petra took out the scope which was given by Ballbags32 and looked through it. Someone was riding a horse and right behind that person was, she quite couldn't make it out. Their eyes were glowing yellow, and the earth shuddered. Everyone began to panic and a horn began to blare.

"We have to be prepared, don't die." Azeon saluted her and jumped off the edge. He landed and rolled to safety with the others on the ground. "Here she comes." Azeon ripped his black robe, revealing lightweight armor made by Syafei9. He drew out his spear and shield, and ran forward towards the front line. Syafei9, Marksinator, Ghoulplay and a few palace guards stood in a single line with their spears out. Up ahead was a row of undeads on skeleton horses. Their putrid smell began to overwhelm Azeon's party, but that wasn't all. The smell lowered the party's attack and defense, rendering them almost useless, but they won't let up. The horses whined in the distance and began to speed up. The undeads on the horses were skeletons with swords and shields. Cavalries were no match for spearmen. They were meters away, and the ground shook violently. A few palace guards shut their eyes and was nearly jerked to the back by the intense force. The skeleton horses collapsed behind them, and the skeleton riders were tossed into the air. They landed with such force, that they broke every single bones.

"Nice plan, but it won't work. Rise!" Sapphire rose her hand and zombies dug out from the sand.

"If I had defeated these things before, I will defeat them again, charge!" I poked my spear into the air and everyone began running forward. Seven experienced fighters versus twenty zombies, this was going to be fun.

Up on the balcony, Ballbags32 and Petra assembled their archers, implanting them with scopes and magic. Ballbags32 casted crumble of the undead on the arrows, and it glowed a magnificent white. It was pulsating, ready to be in the battle. All of the archers made two rows, one on the front and the others on the back.

"Ready!" Petra yelled.

"Aim!" Ballbags32 informed.

"Fire!" Both of them ordered at the same time. The first row fired and knelt down. The second row fired the moment they could see. The arrows rained down on the battle field, killing numerous zombies instantly, no matter where they hit. Everyone raised their shields, blocking the oncoming arrows.

"Don't you know those arrows could kill you?" Sapphire was right in front of Azeon. She gave him a vicious kick in the face, sending him reeling back a few paces. One of the palace guard was massively overrun by zombies, they tore his flesh apart and ate his brains. The man's cry died down, sending shrills down the other palace guards. Their moral dropped, but they still fought on. Petra saw what was going on and fired a single arrow in front of Sapphire, stopping her. She looked up at the palace and saw her. Her stare cut through her body. Petra was petrified that she couldn't move. Azeon was on his knees, and when he looked up, he saw Sapphire's guard was lowered. He grabbed the arrow in front of him and stabbed it into Sapphire's heart. She shoved him away into the horde of zombies and yanked the arrow out. Azeon took out a short sword and sliced a couple of zombies near him. Sapphire spun around and grabbed Azeon by the throat.

"You will die by your friend's hand." She spoke and faced Azeon's back towards the palace.

"No! Don't shoot!" Petra ordered. The archers stood down, waiting for new orders.

"Why? They are crippled without us!" Ballbags32 retorted.

"You will kill Azeon." She yelled. "Can you snipe her from here?" She asked, looking at Ballbags32. He nodded and used his magic bow. In the past few weeks, he had been trying to learn a homing spell, letting his arrows follow anyone, but he hadn't been successful. He had to do this the hard way. He planted a scope and took aim.

"C'mon! Take a shot, I bet you want to!" Sapphire yelled, mocking the archers. Ballbags32's crosshair was upon Sapphire's shoulder, but he couldn't hold up his aim. He held his breath and his aim stiffened. He released the string and the arrow whizzed in amazing speed, burning up in flames in the process. It struck Sapphire directly in the shoulder, releasing Azeon. Azeon dropped to his feet and backed away.

"Retreat! I have an idea!" Ghoulplay ordered. Everyone retreated back to the palace, but Sapphire wouldn't allow them to escape, so she ordered her undead to give chase. Everyone was in the palace, except Ghoulplay. He got his hands outstretched, palms facing the horde of undead.

"Amezin Holaga Pestiadio Itizin. Oh light of power, lend me your strength!" Pure white light began to flicker from his palm and covered the whole palace. The light slowly dimmed and the zombies were confused. The air was still, and noting had changed. One of the zombie ran up to the palace but was violently shot back into pieces. A large, pure white bubble shield has been casted around the palace. Nothing dead or evil will pass through here.

"You punk!" Sapphire yelled. "I'll be back!" She and her undead retreated back to the horizon, and slowly, beside them, a large glowing ball began to emerge from the horizon. The sun was slowly arising.

All of them were in the conference room, located next to the majesty's room. There were scrolls and parchments everywhere. Petra sat in the corner, quiet and still. Azeon was beside her, feeling a little uneasy because of her silence.

"Hey, are you alright?" Azeon asked. Petra shook her head ever so slightly.

"I...saw death." She muttered. Her eyes stared blankly into nothing. She was looking into oblivion.

"I'm going to take her to her room." Azeon interrupted the meeting.

"Okay, be back soon." Ballbags32 informed. Azeon assisted her up and towards her room. He sat her down and spoke.

"Take some rest. You won't be fighting today." Azeon was about to leave until she seized his hand.

"No, I'm fine." She answered plainly.

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, go back into the palace immediately." Petra stood up and gave him a little peck on the lips. Her lips were sweet like honey.

"I gotta go back." He nodded and left. Petra lay on the bed and shut her eyes.

The time was now, the eclipse was about to start, and Sapphire won't back down. Her army was already waiting behind the bubble. She brought along skeleton archers and mages. This was a fight they won't forget. The mages stood on the front, chanting a dispel spell for the bubble. They were halfway done. All the archers were placed on the second floor of the palace and more palace guards were sent out today. His majesty will be watching, so they hope not to fail.

"The mages has cast off the bubble shield!" One of the archers yelled but was quickly shot down by the skeleton archers.

"We are no match for them!" One of the archers yelled. "Our arrows will go right through them!" Everything was in chaos. Petra heard the screaming and shouting from outside. She felt better now, now that she was rested. She jumped off the bed and ran off to the second floor balcony to meet everyone.

"Looks like you are better. Let's shoot them down!" Ballbags32 yelled. Azeon and the others were down at the battle field, taking down the archers one by one, but they just kept coming.

"Oh blood of death, unleash yourself to our aid!" Sapphire yelled, arms up high. Around her blood skeletons began to emerge from the sand. The battle was getting harder, but the palace guards and Azeon's party fought on stronger. The fight lasted for a few hours, and that was when the place grew darker. The eclipse.

"The eclipse is here, Azeon fall back!" Ghoulplay ordered. Azeon nodded and ran back, but was blocked by five skeletons wielding spears. One of them thrusts its spear and tore through Azeon's shield. The other swung its spear sending Azeon's weapon flying out of his hand. He was unarmed. Petra noticed this and jumped off the edge. She ran forth, aiding Azeon to his escape. She took out her dragon dagger and swung it at the skeletons, killing them mercilessly.

"Go! You don't have much time!" She yelled over the scream of the guards. Azeon ran past her, and she followed.

"Kill her..." Sapphire whispered to one of the skeleton archer. The skeleton nodded and did a rapid shot.

Petra kept on running, but felt something on her back. It was like she had been punched. She looked around and the colors slowly drained out. All she could see was the yellow sun, the brown sand and the red blood. Azeon turned around and looked at her. He gestured her to follow, but another punch came to her back. Azeon screamed but she couldn't hear him. Two more punches brought Petra walking forward by the force. Blood trickled down her lips, and she had never felt more tired. Azeon rushed forward and brought her arm around him. She looked at him, Azeon was screaming something but she couldn't hear a single thing. A single palace guard flew into the air and crashed down into the palace, breaking the walls. Petra's knees were weak, and she felt like sitting down for a while. She wanted to ask what was wrong, so she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. They slowly entered the palace and shut the doors behind them

I looked at him as I was collapsing to the ground. He yanked a couple of needles from my back and tossed them aside. I looked up and could see fear and sadness in his eyes. My hands were all bloody and everything was in white and gray. I was tired and my body was aching. I touched his face, and he touched my hand. A single tear drop fell from his face and onto my skin. It was warm. He held me in his arms, and he never let go of my hand.

"Why...are you crying?" I spoke painfully. "It's okay...I just need to rest, that's all." I added. I slipped my hands away to get something inside my belt. I took out my dragon dagger and passed it towards him. "This...is yours now." I smiled, and saw a man. He was an old adventurer. His hair was gray and slightly long, his eyes were bright blue, just like mine. He has a face full of sadness and grief. He had his hand out, receiving me. My dad was taking me somewhere.

My eyes were slowly closing, I needed the rest.

"I...love...you." I spoke those very last words before I fell asleep.

Her hands began to slip away from his grip. Azeon cried, never wanting her to leave. She has forsaken him.

"NOOOOOooooo!" He yelled as loud as his lungs could. Petra's hand slowly dropped to the ground, and she was dead. Azeon placed his head onto her chest, crying his heart out. Petra began to fade away, out of existence. This was never the way he wanted it to be. Her body began to turned into bright yellow sparkles, that wandered into the breeze, and it flew out into the window and disappeared. Azeon slammed his fist hard into the ground, creating a small hole. Drops of tears plopped to the floor, and he couldn't do anything. Who cares about the eclipse, who cares about Sin anyway. Sapphire was the real target. Ghoulplay ran down the staircase and saw Azeon on his knees.

"What are you doing, get up to the dome! Everything is ready!" Ghoulplay yelled. It was revenge that drove people nuts, now Azeon was going to get it. He has to get back into Sin. Let's just hope he remembers this moment. Azeon ran up the staircase and past Ghoulplay. For a split second, he was outside. He heard the scream and cries of the palace guards. He entered the dome, together with Ghoulplay. The dome room was empty. Only a single circular platform in the middle. Ghoulplay placed a black party hat in a glass showcase and pulled a wooden lever. Gears interlocked with each other and began spinning. The roof began to split apart, revealing the massive dark blue sky. Azeon was standing beside the unconscious Sin. Sin was completely quiet the whole time. Azeon caught a glimpse of the moon, blocking out the sun. In about a few minutes, everything will be dark.

The moon slowly blotted out the sun and the merging began. Sin was fully conscious now, but he didn't do anything to escape. The black party hat began to glow white, and Sin and Azeon was lifted up from the platform. They were floating.

"Hey, kill that bitch for me won't you?" Sin spoke and smiled. Azeon nodded. The moon was aligned with the sun and everything was complete. The room began to shake violently, cracking the walls and floors.

"Whatever happens, meet us all at the Lumbridge Castle Courtyard!" Ghoulplay rushed out of the room and Azeon was alone with Sin. The power grew every second, and the black party hat glowed with pure power. The light was intense and it covered the whole room. The moon began to shift away from the sun, and the black party hat vanished, along with the light. The room was empty, not a single soul was there.

I opened my eyes the moment the smell of sea water caught my attention. Wind rushed past my face, messing up my hair. I recognized this place. This was where I had to jump when the bandits took over Tutorial Island. Beside me, I saw Dezzick wearing the exact same clothing he wore a few months ago when the moment I met him. He was wearing a gray bandanna, white sleeveless shirt, brown trousers and blue boots. He jumped and yelled out a 'Yahoo!' Right below me were sharp rocks. The waves were crashing onto it continuously.

"Why am I back here?" I screamed over the roaring, crashing waves. My body then reacted on its own. I jumped off the edge and into the water. I broke out of the surface and saw a girl beside me. Crystal, Rapid_Crystal.

"Swim!" She yelled. I nodded and swam as fast as my arms and legs could take. Arrows and bolts whizzed past me and into the water. None of them hit me as I reached the shore. My shirt was sagged down by the water, and I was heavy. Everyone ran forward, down the dirt path, but I didn't follow them. If I remembered correctly, I was shot when I was swimming into the water.

"Sin, hurry!" Crystal gestured.

"No...This is not how it is supposed to be." I replied.

"What? What are you saying! Hurry!" An arrow pierced right through my back, and I could feel my warm blood. "Oh my god, Sin!" I collapsed to the floor.

A nudge to the shoulder woke me up. I was on a soft grass. I heard fountains to the left and right of me.

"Hey, get up you noob." Someone called out. I pushed myself off the ground and looked around. I was in the Lumbridge Castle Courtyard. Someone wearing full god armor snorted. "Hmph, probably a Tutorial Island teleportation faulty."

"Hey! Leave him alone." Someone yelled from the gates of the Lumbridge Castle walls.

"Two noobs, great. I'm outta here." He snorted and left.

"Hey Sin, great to see you again." Ballbags32 smiled.

"It's been a long time...since I've seen this place." I spoke.

"Well yeah, everyone's waiting for you in the castle, come on!" He dragged me along the steps and into the castle.

"Where is everyone?" The castle hallways were unusually empty.

"In here..." He opened the door, to the dining room and the bright light blinded me...

* * *

_*Sniff* It's so sad that Petra had to go, I nearly cried. Well, that's the end of the Bad Arc. Harmony Arc is next and a lot of things are going to be happening. Deaths are going to pile up, truths are going to be revealed, and enemies are going to be friends. Will you stay for the next Arc? I hope you do! See Ya Next Time! PS I decided to write in first person view._


	63. Chapter 63: Welcome Back

_Last time on Sinlimitles's Adventures on Runescape._

"_Petra! No!" Azeon yelled over the screaming palace guards. Petra was shot in the back by a bone arrow. She didn't move, she stood there stunned and confused. She was about to fall to her knees until Azeon picked her up. He brought her into the palace, where she died. Azeon has sworn to himself and to Sin to kill Sapphire for revenge. Sin and Azeon had merged back and teleported to Lumbridge. Sin has collected all skills Azeon had learned. At that point, Ballbags32 met Sin in the courtyard and sent him into the Lumbridge Dining room for a big surprise._

* * *

**Chapter 63: Welcome Back**

My eyes were shut tight, trying to shut the bright light away, but then, the shout of 'Surprise' really surprised me. I jolted back and saw everyone around the table, looking at me with happy and ecstatic faces. My party, consisting of: Syafei9, Ghoulplay, Ballbags32, Rapid_Crystal and Straw173 where there and Mainiac97 and his party were around too! Literally, there were a lot of people in the room, and it wasn't even cramped. Some tutorial guides were around to help with the food and decorations, and there was enough food for everyone.

"This is a welcome back party for you Sin!" Bryanna spoke first, holding a cup filled with wine.

"Yeah, and all the things you had done for us!" Mainiac97 added, lifting up his cup.

"Thank you all, I really appreciate it." I spoke sincerely, from the bottom of my heart.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in everyone!" The lumbridge cook lifted up both of his hand, giving them the permission they required.

It was two in the afternoon, and everyone was stuffed and happy. We were sitting around the dining table, talking about the past and present. Beside me were Syafei9 and Ballbags32, and in front of me was Rapid_Crystal. She brought her little sister with her, Laura. They reminisced about everything, from my failures to my accomplishments. We talked and drank - I didn't drink anything alcohol - all the way until seven in the evening. It was getting dark outside, and the guides better get going. The noobs are going to be so lost without them. They said their goodbyes and left with happy memories and filled bellies. Mainiac97, Mainiac97's party, Aubury, Sedridor, Rapid_Crystal and her sister were all that was left. We helped the lumbridge cook clear the food and table. After that was done, I had a little alone time to myself at the top of the castle. I stood by the flag pole, looking up into the stars. The sky was dark, and it felt like it could just suck me away into oblivion. I heard footsteps on the rungs of the ladder behind me. I quickly drew out my sword and twisted round, pointing the tip of my weapon at the person's neck. Rapid_Crystal stood before the sword, the tip of my blade poking her skin on her neck. She didn't flinch, instead, she pushed the sword down calmly and cleared her throat.

"Looks like I'm still a threat to you." She spoke.

"No, I thought you were-"

"Sapphire?" She interrupted. I nodded and sheathed my sword. She stood beside me, her head high, looking into the stars. They were twinkling into the distance, and one of them disappeared. "Looks like a star has exploded." She whispered.

"Yeah." I replied. She sighed and shut her eyes. I placed both of my hands into my pocket, but felt something sharp pocking into my finger. I took it out and it was a dragon dagger. Images rushed into my head. A girl with brown hair, bright blue eyes, dying into my arms. I backed away, clutching my head tightly. I wanted these visions to go away, but every time I tried to shove them deep into my brain, my body began to disagree. My head was about to explode, just like the star into the distance. Finally, the visions stopped, but a word echoed around my head.

"_I...love...you."_

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. For a second, I saw Crystal as someone else. I nodded and got myself to my feet. Blood dripped from somewhere, and when I looked at my palms, it was bleeding. "You, you began carving words into your palms, I thought you were going nuts, but I saw someone else in you, controlling you." She said. She grabbed the bottom of my hands and put them side by side. I saw what was written on my palms. **Sapphire**. The wound began to stung, and my hands were caked in blood. She took out a cloth and dropped it on my palm. I wiped the blood away, but couldn't remove the dried ones.

"Who did you see?" I asked.

"A boy, just like you. He was faded, and inside your body. It was as if your personality's driving you around. Don't let it do that." She crossed her arms. I nodded and appreciated her words. It was getting late, I best get some sleep.

Sleep came quicker then I had expected. The morning chirping of the birds woke me up from my slumber. Others were still asleep, my head was spinning the moment I sat up. Blood ran up to my head, and my vision dimmed for a moment. When it passed, I swung my leg off the bed and felt the warm carpeted floor. It was a maroon colored carpet, stretched all the way to the corner of the walls. I stretched and yawned, and ran my hand up and down the back of my neck. I walked towards the toilet and looked into the mirror. I saw a boy, slightly teenaged. His hair was slightly curly and his eyes were brown. His face was clean but needs shaving. Slightly plump cheeks and a firm jaw. I turned the tap and cold water rushed out to meet my fingertips. I jerked back by the sudden coldness of the water and made my way towards it slowly. My hands reached the rushing, streaming water and I collected it in my palm. I splashed water all over my face and it was refreshing. I turned the tap off, used a face towel to wipe the excess water away and walked out of the bathroom. I'd prefer to have breakfast first, before taking a shower. I made my way to the Lumbridge kitchen and greeted the Lumbridge cook. He wore his usual chef hat and and apron today. His shirt and pants has a white and blue checkered patterns on the cotton. Looks pretty comfortable. He smiled at me, lifting up his brown mustache.

"What's cooking?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I don't start work until ten." The cook replied calmly, looking around. The room was small, and there was a wooden table in the middle of the room, it smelt of dough and flour. Pots, pans and cake tins were hung on the walls around the room by metal hooks.

"Hm, you got eggs, cabbage and some uncooked anchovies?" I asked, walking around and grabbing a single wok from the dish rack.

"Yes I do, and the anchovies will be here in any minute." He grabbed the wok from my hand and placed it on the stove. He filled it with a single spoonful of oil and turned it on. I grabbed a kitchen knife and began cutting the cabbage into long and short pieces.

"Don't forget about these." The cook said. I turned to look at him, and two onions came flying into my direction. My hand reacted so fast, I didn't know who I was for a second. Both of my hands caught the onions perfectly into the back of my palms. The cook gave me two thumbs up and dropped a small cube of _belachan _into the heated wok.

The cook helped me with the morning breakfast. Others began to climb down the stairs and smelt the nice frying smell of onions and anchovies. They even heard faint music from inside the kitchen. Syafei9 opened the door and saw foods on the table, prepared and ready to serve. The music came from Sin's music tab.

"Hey, morning everyone!" The cook greeted.

"Morning." Everyone replied with a smile on their faces.

"You cooked all these?" Ballbags32 asked, pointing at each one of the dishes. There were fried vegetables with fried anchovies and a few omelets.

"Nah, Sin did all the work, I did all the frying and flipping." The cook commented.

"Everyone, eat, have your breakfast, it's going to be a long day today." I sat down and ate with everyone.

The morning sun was warm and it was a relief to see it again. All of us – Ghoulplay, Syafei9 and Ballbags32- planned for our next adventure. Mainiac97 had already left with his party for their own adventures, I just hope we could cross paths again in the future. I heard panting in the distance, and the whining of a horse. A statue of the Lumbridge king broke into little tiny pieces as a spear was thrown, missing a guy's head by a fraction of an inch. The guy rolled down the path and out of my sight. My first reaction was, that guy's in trouble, so I ran forth, ignoring the calls of the others behind me. I ran past the Lumbridge wall and saw the horse. It was a black stallion, with a rider wearing a mask which covered the bottom half of his face. I drew out my sword, and the rider gave me a confused look. He looked behind him and back at me, stunned and dazzled.

"What is going on?" He asked, obviously puzzled "Is this part of everything?" He asked. He shrugged and pulled the reins on the horse, bringing it back on two legs. He took out his sword and swung it at me, but missed. I jumped and tackled the rider out from his seat and both of us collapsed onto the other side.

"CUT!" Someone yelled. "What is going on?" He stood up from a small seat and in his hands were a couple of papers. "Who the heck are you!" He asked furiously and pointed it at me.

"I'm Sinlimitless, and this man here was about to kill him." I pointed at the uninjured man who rolled away previously.

"We are shooting a movie over here, and you are ruining it!" He yelled. "One more time!" He raised a hand in an angry manner and twisted round back to his seat.

"Sorry..." I said sullenly. I stepped away from the set and looked at the rider. A new statue was replaced , and everything was back the way it was. Someone with a small rectangular box snapped it shut.

"ACTION!" The director yelled. The rider brought his horse galloping forward. The guy who was being chased, ran in front of the horse and somehow, the guy knew exactly when to duck, as he wasn't even glancing back at the rider. The spear once again shattered the Lumbridge statue of the king, and the guy rolled away in what seemed like a very dangerous and injuring roll. The guy was breathing sharply, with a single thread of blood running down the side of his face. The guy looked perfectly like a move star, handsome face, a very athletic figure and, the voice of one too!

"You will pay for what you have done to my wife..." The injured guy muttered.

"You will die by my hands you foolish traitor!" The rider yelled and hopped off his horse. The injured guy was now too weak to move. He was finished.

"I would rather die in honor, than by your hands." The guy forced himself to his feet and staggered back in pain.  
"Oh Lance, you don't stand a chance." The rider drew out his sword, which has a silver blade and a golden handle. There was a carving of a serpent, twisting its way round to the hilt of the sword.

"You can't do this Kadeas!" Lance backed away, keeping his balance by gripping the iron gate leading to the Lumbridge Graveyard.

"Alex Lance, the Lumbridge Graveyard will be the last thing you will ever see." Kadeas pointed his blade towards Lance's neck, threatening him.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "It's a rap!" He informed. His crew clapped for a job well done. The actors smiled and chatted for a few seconds, praising each other for their superb acting.

"Wow, that was very awesome!" Syafei9 yelled.

"Yes, and the next scene is the final scene for Alex Lance." A man spoke. He wore full bronze armor, except for the helmet. His hair was black, the same goes for his eyes.

"Really? Wow that sucks. Alex Lance is going to die." Syafei9 frowned.

"Not so fast. You assumed that he will die, but we have other plans." The man replied.

"Uh, okay." Ghoulplay lifted off his top hat and scratched his head for a second.

"The name's Marksinator, training instructor for group..." He paused. "Nah, forget about that last part." Group seven is no longer available. Group Seven never existed anymore. The loss of all three members caused havoc in the Varrock castle. The deaths of the ten heroes convinced the recruits to leave, knowing that they could die any second. The king has Varrock under control now, no more wars for the time being.

"The name is Sinlimitless. This is Syafei9 and Ghoulplay." I pointed accordingly. Marksinator nodded in amusement.

"You are pretty brave, standing up towards the rider like that, even though it was only an act." Marksinator commented.

"I've seen tougher things..." I boasted. Marksinator nodded and gave a sarcastic 'ohh'.

"By the way, that is UnlimitedSins. He is the director and actor for everything he do. Runescape Music Videos, movies and even films."

"Hmm, his name and your name are identical, except slightly different." Ghoulplay noticed. "Could he be your relative?"

"No no, their facial features are way too different. Sin has a firm jaw, and Unlimited has a round one. And Unlimited's nose is slightly bent down, but not Sin."

"Marksinator, let's go shoot the final scene!" UnlimitedSins called. He looked past all three of them, as though they had never existed.

"You guys can see the final scene, just don't interfere." Marksinator informed and followed the crew into the Lumbridge graveyard.

The tombstones were old and weak, they could crumble anytime. Ivy clung onto them like some kind of parasite, never letting go. I brushed the metal name tag and could see Zack's name. Zack Lukehart. A fine, patriotic man. The days spent with him in the past were short, but memories stayed within me forever. The crews were setting up the lighting, sound and camera. Lance and Kadeas were making last minute rehearsals, making sure their lines were going to be recorded perfectly and without any mistake. I stood by Zack's grave, while Syafei9 and Ghoulplay stood beside the director. It was not because I was ashamed by the director's comments before, it was just that I needed some time alone, with a long lost friend.

"Action!" The director yelled, but this time, through a voice amplification device. It was a plastic cone with two holes, one bigger than the other. He spoke through the smaller end, which allowed his voice to be louder when it came through the bigger end. Both of the actors began their roles.

"Look around you, Lance. You have no escape." Kadeas spoke with sheer evil in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lance retorted dryly.

"This will be your grave!" Kadeas swung his sword in an arc, missing Lance's neck, but blood still splattered out, staining one of the gravestone. Lance held his neck tightly, gasping for air, even though none came to his lungs. He looked up into Kadeas eyes, and I saw fury.

"I will end you here and now." Kadeas spoke through his mask and stabbed Lance right into his heart. Lance let out a cry of pain, and blood dripped form his lips, staining them. Lance gripped Kadeas's hand, which was gripping the handle of the sword and brought him closer towards himself, driving the blade deeper into his flesh. Kadeas was confused, and Lance wouldn't let go of his hand. Lance took out a small orb, about one inch in diameter, and crushed it in his hands.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "It's a wrap!" He informed, and everyone cheered. After a long day of hard work, the final scene was finally finished. Now it was the editor's job, to finish the editing and publish it out. Lance yanked out the blade without any complications, and wiped the fake blood off his face and chest. Kadeas took off his mask, revealing his face. His teeth were aligned, and he had a bright smile.

"How was it director?" Kadeas asked, wondering about the scenes.

"It was very good!" He replied enthusiastically. Both of them laughed and patted each other on the arm. Kadeas was going to get some coffee, and the director wanted to stay for awhile, making sure everything was packed up. Lance (I don't think that was his real name) decided to head down the path, to the swamps.

"Well, that's a job well done." Unlimitedsins spoke, stretching his hands and legs, feeling very lethargic. "Sorry for causing you much trouble...uh-"

"Sinlimitless." I answered briefly.

"Yes, you almost have an identical name as me." He noticed and chuckled. "Say, I am going to make a RSMV in a bout a few days, would all three of you like to join?" Unlimitedsins asked.

"I'm out..." Ghoulplay replied, raising both of his hands in a surrender.

"Me too." Syafei9 crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

"Well, I'll do it." I replied. What could possibly go wrong?

"Great, I have a house in Rimmington. Stop by if you like." UnlimitedSin smiled, showing his brighter side. "Well, got to go! The coffee ain't going to drink themselves you know." He laughed and waved before heading off with his crews. This was one interesting event that had happened today.

"Well, I am off to mine coal." Syafei9 began to speak. He waved us a goodbye and walked off.

"I am off too." Ghoulplay informed. "See ya." He teleported away, leaving a small could of dust.

"I guess I will just have to train my range..." I muttered and sighed. Out of nowhere, an eerie feeling could be felt behind me. I spun back, facing the pathway towards the swamps.

"I could have sworn, I felt someone watching me." The feeling gave me goosebumps. A crow landed on one of the iron fences, looking at me with its black, beady eyes. It squawked at me and flew off. It couldn't have been the crow watching me. I shrugged the weird feeling off and turned back, walking down the path towards Lumbridge. If I ever needed anything, I knew who to contact...


	64. Chapter 64: RapidCrystal's Chapter

_Indeed, if you have already read the title, the main character won't be occurring much. Rapid_Crystal is the main character for this only chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 64: Rapid_Crystal's Chapter.**

Boredom has crept its way up towards my body and into my mind. I was sitting on a boulder, near some ramshackle farm just east of Lumbride and its stone bridge. In my hand was a book. Not just any book, but a tome. It was an old tome which I had recovered while I was in Tutorial Island. Memories still lingered around it like cloudless smoke. I hesitated while trying to open the book. I was afraid some inhuman best might pop out from it and eat my face away. I finally touched the cover of the tome, which felt very rough under my skin, and began to open it. The pages were yellow and old, and most of them were blank. That was not how I remembered it. The tome was supposed to be filled with words, hand written and filled with curlicues, but now, it had lacked that. I tried my very best to read the first page, but the writings were almost undecipherable. I groaned in frustration and shut the tome angrily.

"That is not how you treat a book." A girl's voice, almost deadly, struck me from out of the blue. I nearly fell off the boulder in surprise, but instead, I jumped off it. A cow mooed in the distance, where it belonged to a field of cows, ready to be shot down by arrows or struck with a sword by the new adventurers. I stared blankly at the girl, who was no taller than me, holding a bucket of water, and wearing a pink blouse. If I remembered correctly, the last time I ever met a beautiful girl like this was when she tried to kill me and take over the world. I raised my guard, clenching my fist into a ball. I could feel my fingernails making smiley faces onto my skin. "Relax, you don't have to be allaggressive on me." She said, putting the bucket of water down gently beside her foot. "Besides, you are on my rock." She informed hastily. I looked back at the boulder and saw no ownership of it.

"I don't think so. No one owns this boulder." I replied calmly. She shook her head, as if pushing all the words that I had told her away.

"Look closely." She gestured for emphasis. I looked back at the boulder and squinted my eyes. There was something carved on the face of the boulder. _Amelia Alzert Level 56_ Now I finally understood. I turned back to look at her but she was gone._ Great, you are hallucinating girls now...why are you like that Sin?_ That inner voice spoke to me.

"I don't know." I answered lamely.

"Hey! Talking to yourself or what?" The girl spoke up from above. I glanced up and saw her sitting on the boulder, with the bucket of water beside her. "C'mon, take a seat!" She offered. I nodded and climbed up the rock. I sat beside her, and the wind began to pick up, messing up her black, long hair. It reminded me of Rapid_Crystal. "So, what were you reading."

"Nothing." I answered plainly. She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes had those pleading, puppy dog eyes, that would convince anyone to tell her anything.

"Please tell me." She said with a pleading voice, clasping her hands together as though she was begging for mercy.

"You know, you shouldn't but into people's business." I spoke harshly. She looked down in sadness, knowing that she had failed her attempt at butting into my situation.

At the top of the roof of Lumbridge Castle, stood Rapid_Crystal, feeling the wind in her face. She was wearing a loose but fitting dress and skirt. She vaguely remembered the time she had fun with Sin. She was always captured, manipulated and most of all, which added insult to injury, betrayed her friends. She didn't want this life instead, she wanted a peaceful one. She thought she could take on anyone, the moment she met Sin of course. The moment she whacked Ivan with a stick, sending him into whirling unconsciousness, adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she wanted more. She joined Sin's adventuring party, and thought she knew the consequences. She was wrong. She was just a lost puppy, in a massively, epic sized world, not knowing anything and at all. She shut her eyes, and let out an annoyed sigh. She didn't remember anything the moment Sapphire took her away from reality. She was controlled, and forced to give Sin that bottle of water which was in reality, wasn't and ordinary bottle of water. If Sin would have drunk that, his throat would have burned up and death would be in seconds. Sin knew the right choice of not trusting her, and he ended up tossing the bottle of water into Sapphire's face.

"Thinking about the past?" Ghoulplay spoke up suddenly. Crystal looked to her side and noticed Ghoulplay climbing up the steps to the floor she was on. His black boots tapped the wooden rungs of the ladder with such calmness, it eased Crystal's mind for a moment.

"Yes, and I can't remember most of it." She replied.

"You know, your betrayal stirred up Sin's heart and mind. He was almost like a completely different person." Ghoulplay reminded her.

"Yes I know, but I didn't want all of those! I just want to be normal, not in this _shit_ where a mad woman wants to bring death and misery to the entire world." Petra rose her voice slightly, feeling hot and angry with herself. "If only I wasn't weak and useless." She muttered.

"You are not weak, you just lack confidence and bravery." Ghoulplay reassured her. Crystal regained her composure slightly and nodded at what Ghoulplay had just said.

"I guess you are right." She spoke tiredly.

"Ballbags32 is looking for someone to accompany him in training. He won't train range alone. I'm afraid he will be trying out swords, if he don't have someone with him in the next fifteen minutes." Ghoulplay said worriedly.

"I'll accompany him. I'm not good at swords either." Crystal volunteered merrily.

"That's a good girl. Now remember, courage and bravery!" He informed. Crystal nodded and left the roof, leaving Ghoulplay alone.

"Arghh!" Syafei9 yelled for strength and brought his pickaxe down hard on an iron rock, sending chunks of it flying in his general direction. He grimaced in pain as his muscles were aching. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and continued to barrage the single iron rock with hard, smashing power. Soon, he began to collect the chunks of iron and stuffed it in his bag. He was done for the day. He had mined about three hundred iron rocks today and earned plenty of exp for it. He was satisfied, but something else wasn't. The earth rumbled and shook beneath his feet, as though an earthquake was about to occur. Behind him, something dug itself out of the ground. It was brown, rough and tough. It roared the moment it saw broad daylight. It pounded its chest in anger, as someone had mercilessly awaken it from its slumber. Syafei9 gulped in terror and dropped his mithril pickaxe. The beast groaned and looked at him with yellow, beady eyes. It began to stomp the ground with one foot, shooting a large boulder out from the ground. It floated into the air, in front of the monster innocently. The monster leaned back and shot forward with a massive arm, punching the rock forward and into Syafei9's direction. The rock was no longer innocent, and would pound just about anything in its way, even human flesh and bones. Syafei9 tossed himself aside, and the rock smashed into pieces the moment it made contact with the earth. Small chunks of rocks blinded Syafei9, but he wasn't taking any chances. He got up, picked up his mithril pickaxe and said his final words.

"I see you later big guy!" and teleported away by his Lumbridge tab. Even though he was mining in the coal pit, on the outskirts of Draynor and Lumbridge, he couldn't and wouldn't take the chance to run past the monster as it might follow him into the city. The monster stood there awkwardly, gawking at nothing.

"Oh great...a rock monster." An adventurer passed by. The rock monster gave the adventurer a look and shattered itself into small tiny, rock pieces. The adventurer wasn't the target, Syafei9 was.

Ballbags32 was shooting targets with Crystal. Even though he knew she betrayed Sin, Crystal was the first friend he had ever met, in the tutorial Island. He shot the targets, sometimes missing its desired location. Crystal stopped and looked at Ballbags32 in a concerned way.

"I'm fine if that's what you are thinking." Ballbags32 continued to fired, but this time, missing almost everytime.

"I don't think so." She kept her bow and folded her arms on her chest. "Is something bothering you? Am I the one causing the bother?" Crystal asked dryly. Ballbags32 continued to fire, rapidly this time. "Stop." She placed her hand gently upon Ballbags32 wrist. He indeed stopped, but his mind was still running wildly. Ballbags32 sighed and dropped his arms down, easing up a little.

"It's just that..." Ballbags32 had lost his words completely. Crystal waited, not wanting to press him. "The moment you left our party, Sin isn't the way he is last time." Ballbags32 answered, finally.

"I know, it's been tough, even for you." Crystal spoke hesitantly, not wanting to take it wrongly for Ballbags32. "But it wasn't my fault." She informed calmly, trying to remind Ballbags32.

"I know, but it feels like you are still under control, and sleeping at night gives me goosebumps." Ballbags32 sat down on a patch of grass. Both of them were in the woods, in between Draynor and Lumbridge. Paper targets were pinned on the bark of the tree, yellow, blue and red circles. Yellow for the least points, blue for an average point and red for the bulls-eye.

"I'm not being controlled. I'm a hundred percent fine and made with natural Rapid_Crystal." She smiled heartily. Both of them laughed, enjoying the afternoon sun which was casting on the trees creating dark shadows.

"That quote, could make a fine advertisement for a drink." Both of them bursts into more laughters.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Crystal." Ballbags32 stood up and brushed dead grass off his buttocks.

"No need to be sorry. I'm the one who needs to apologize to Sin." Crystal looked down, twisting one of her foot gently into the grass.

"You still love him?" Ballbags32 asked suddenly. He was quite perplexed by his actions, but didn't take it back. He needed to know.

"Sorta...kinda...yes?" She was confused, choosing the right answer was harder than she had imagined.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. It's okay, I won't tell." Ballbags32 crossed his heart with his index and middle finger, closing the rest of his fingers into a fist.

"I'm not quite sure. The answer is all fuzzy to me. I can't quite grab hold of the truth." Crystal answered truthfully. No point in lying. She didn't want to fill her friends with lies and deceive anymore.

"If someone holds the truth, are you willing to get it?" Ballbags32 crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. The shadow covered him, keeping him cool.

"I can't help it, but...I don't think I can handle the truth." Crystal spoke softly. A blue winged butterfly fluttered around her and flew off. Crystal placed both of her hands behind her back, and swung herself back and forth with her heels and balls of her feet.

"Well, it's time to go." Ballbags32 informed and both of them left the forest. A woodcutter walked past them and glanced back for a moment.

"Wow, what a pale face he has." The woodcutter mumbled and pressed on forward, down the dirt path and towards a yew tree.

* * *

_There you go. This chapter shows how Crystal is going though with her daily life and trying to pursue her status of being an adventurer back. Will Sin accept her as her new party? Hell, I don't even know. Who will have to take care of Laura?_

"_Oh, she can take care of herself." Syafei9 interrupted. Fine. Well, see you next time!_


	65. Chapter 65: Freerunning Parkour

**Chapter 65: Freerunning/ Parkour**

I jumped off the large boulder, bending my knees to take the impact. I stood up and looked into the horizon. The sky had turned a bloody red as the sun was setting. I turned back to look at Amelia. She was still sitting on the large boulder, swinging her legs back and forth. She looked down and moved the fringe away from her hair.

"Got to go?" She spoke. I nodded silently as it was time to move on. Places to see, people to meet. We can't do all of those in Lumbridge. It was time to move on. "Well, I'll see you again." She smiled and waved her hand. I lifted up my hand in a reply. I left the area but somehow, I made it to the Lumbridge stone bridge after the sky had turned black. It was strange. The boulder wasn't that far away from the bridge, but it took me around half an hour to reach here. It aroused my suspicion that Amelia had something to do with it, but that was either impossible, or I was way too paranoid. I shook the weird feeling away and heard a snarl from behind me.

"I need some help!" Someone yelled. I turned calmly to look, and noticed a slightly large person, fending off a couple of goblins. It was all beginning to look weird. A large, skilled adventurer, couldn't even hold off five goblins. "You! Help me!" He was backing up towards a tree, and stumbled upon the roots. He fell back and screamed in terror. One of the goblin propelled himself forward, and dropped his sword down in an arc. The man rolled away to safety, letting the sword stick itself into the soil. I drew out my sword and walked forward, cautiously. Four of the goblins were moving back and forth, as if waiting for the first one to finish. I drove my sword into the back of an unsuspecting goblin, and pushed him into his partner, sending several tripping goblins. They were like dominoes, except with swords and shields. Three were left. One of the goblin growled and snarled in anger. It charged mercilessly forward, raising up his mace high in the air. I spun back and stabbed the goblin in the neck. The mace fell effortlessly to the floor. I pulled my sword back, letting the goblin turn into pile of golds and bones. I picked up the bones, and kept the coins into my pocket. Two were left, but one of them was killed by the slightly large person. Then, there was one.

"Y-you will pay for this you, humans!" The goblin snorted. He was retreating, but an arrow to the back killed it instantly. It was Ballbags32, or was it? I turned back and noticed no one. Just the crickets chirping away.

"Thank you, I was nearly a goblin toy." He bowed in respect.

"No worries, but why can't you fend them off yourself?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's a long story. My name is Fird14. Thanks again, here take this." As the cloud moved with the wind, and parted with the moon, the light that was radiated by it showed his appearance. He had slightly long, black hair that spiked slightly upwards, brown eyes that had seen many and a short mustache. He was wearing light, loose clothing that seemed to flutter in the wind, and a long pair of dark blue pants. He was carrying a green bag, probably an adventurers bag, on his back. He dug out from his pockets, a long, bone rod. It was smooth and rough at the same time, but I could feel its power.

"What is this?" I asked, running my hand along the rod.

"I found it in the Stronghold of Security." He answered. I looked up immediately, vaguely remembering that word. I shut my eyes for a moment, and dug deep into my brain, where memories were kept.

"Do you know a barbarian named Litara?" I asked suddenly. Fird14 gave me a puzzled look, but quickly it changed into an expression of surprise. He nodded.

"Yes, she has...had a brother."

"Had? Does that mean he is-"

"Dead, yes." Fird14 finished it. I bit my lips hard enough to feel blood. If I didn't chose the path of revenge, I could have saved him. "He was dead thirteen years ago. Litara was at the age of 7 then." I could feel the sense of relief overpowering me. His death, wasn't my cause, but still...

I heard whining of horses to my left. The dirt path leading towards Varrock. Something told me that I had to run, fast.

"There he is! Kill him!" One of the guards yelled. A spear flew into the air, cutting wind, and finally stick itself beside me.

"We have to go, now." I informed Fird14 calmly.

"What, why?" He yelled, almost too afraid to move.

"I don't know, but if you don't, you will die." I began to move, across the stone bridge, but suddenly, I heard the loud sound of cracking behind me. Two dwarves, that had somehow came from nowhere, began pickaxing the bridge away. Part of the bridge collapsed and I felt a wave of unsteadiness. I began to lean to one side, and before I knew it, my feet began to follow.

"Get across!" I yelled. Fird14 ran without hesitation. I fell to the side of the bridge, but not entirely into the rushing cold water of the river. I was dangling, holding the side of the bridge with one hand. I looked down and saw the fast, black water, running down the river. The moon's reflection was all I could see. I looked up, and got hold of the edge with both of my hands. I propelled myself up and back onto the bridge. I knew that I was physically unfit. I was sweating, my arms were aching, and my legs were cramping. Beside me, around a dozen guards on brown horses held their sword beside them.

"You will not resist!" One of them yelled. Probably the leader of them all.

"Even if I didn't you will still kill me!" I retorted. The leader dug into a blue leather pouch by the side of his horse, and took out a very, strange item.

It had a short barrel, a trigger, and a hammer. It was made with bronze and gold. The handle had weird curves, just like vines climbing its way up a tree. He thumbed over the hammer and pulled it back. There was a hole on the barrel of the gun, and it was undoubtedly, facing towards me. He sneered and tightened his index finger onto the trigger. A loud, cracking noise whipped the air, and everything was in total silence. The whole world was moving in slow motion. A belch of gray smoke protruded out from the hole of the barrel, along with a small, round metal ball. It was moving fast, towards my direction. The loud, and unexpected noise got me ducking instinctively. The ball missed my shoulder blades by a centimeter, and hit a stone building behind me. Everything was back to normal. The sound was blasting in, and the speed was default. The leader cursed and dropped another black metal ball into the hole and fired. Something else happened, besides the shooting. The gun totally back fired, leaving the barrel looking like a banana that had already been peeled. It exploded, casting black smoke all over his troops. That was when I made my escape.

My party was about to save me, until they saw me running up towards them in a frantic attempt to escape.

"Sin, we gotta..." I ran past Syafei9 and stopped abruptly, skidding my left foot a few centimeters forward.

"Yeah, we gotta go, noooowww!" I stressed the word until I couldn't stress it no more. They knew that we were in danger. Maybe because of all the killings and adventuring, their instincts had gone sharper and more accurate.

"Lets go, there is a back door by the wall." Ghoulplay had suggested.

"We can't!" Crystal interrupted almost instantly. "I saw a couple of builders upgrading the castle, so its unsafe. There are poles, jagged metals and even sharp glass."

"There is no choice!" I yelled frantically.

"There he is! Hell boys, he lead us to his teammates, we are getting a promotion!" One of the guards had caught up with me.

"Run!" I yelled, and that was when epic music began playing in my head. All of us were separated. Syafei9, Fird14 and I ran to the left of the castle, while the others ran to the right. As we were halfway across the wall of the castle, we saw scaffolding, metal poles, jagged metals and much much more. We just kept on running. Adrenaline was the only fuel. Syafei9 clambered up and onto the scaffolding. He did it so professionally, and so elegantly, it looked like a new sport. A small wooden table was in front of Fird14. He picked up speed and jumped. He placed his hands on the far end of the table, and pulled himself forward. He tucked his legs, letting them pass through in between his arms, and finally, he landed it perfectly. A whole new sport. A long rail was my obstacle. I ran forward, keeping my eyes focused on the steel rail. I grabbed the handle with both of my hands, and jumped, keeping both of my legs to the side. It was vault. A two handed vault. I laughed at the thought of a whole new sport. This was like a playground from hell. As I looked back, I saw some guards taking their own, sweet time maneuvering through the obstacle. Syafei9 jumped off the scaffold and rolled after he had landed. He kept his momentum forward, keeping his speed and power. All three of us had reached the back wall, but couldn't see the others. An owl hooted in the night, and as I looked up, I saw Ghoulplay.

"Sin! Hurry up! The door's lock, and the only way is up!" He yelled. I nodded and looked at Fird14. He already knew what to do, and so was Syafei9. All three of us backed away from the wall. We were standing side by side. I breathed three, consecutive times, and all three of us dashed forward. We jumped, and kicked our right leg out, making contact with the wall. We then pushed ourselves slightly back. The momentum brought us upwards. Our hands were up, and all three of us held into the edge of the wall. We pulled ourselves up and onto the top, where we saw the guards tripping and cursing behind us. A whole new sport. Parkour...

* * *

_Yes yes, I had done parkour before, do not be alarmed. It is fun and good for your mental and physical fitness. Please do not try it if you are inexperienced. Only do the simple moves like the two handed vault. If you want to know more about parkour, search it in youtube. Next time on S.A.o.R! Someone will be dead, and it will turn the world upside down for Sinlimitless. Hope you stay! See Ya!_


	66. Chapter 66: Death or Sacrifice

_Sorry I took so long uploading another chapter. My prelim 2 exam has started, and I don't really have time to write or plan. Hope you guys understand. I really want to pass my National exams and prelim 2. I'll shut up now._

**

* * *

Chapter 66: Death or Sacrifice?**

It was late at night, the owls hooted in the forest behind us, and when we finally emerged out of it, we collapsed on the damp grass from exhaustion. We couldn't rest while the Varrock guards were still hunting us, and I still didn't know why they were chasing me, or us. I pushed myself up and staggered back like a drunken person, who had his fill of beers. My leg muscles were killing me, screaming at me to rest. I gave my leg a good punch, and I could feel how stiff it was. I grimaced and felt the pain rushing up to my hips. My face was twisted and contorted with pain and tiredness. Everyone caught their breath, and sat down against different trees. Fird14 and Syafei9 were against an oak tree, while Crystal, Ghoulplay and Ballbags32 were against a yew tree. I was standing against nothing. My legs unhinged and I fell to my knees. Every bone in my body was shaking, I tried to breath, but the air wouldn't get into my lungs, and I began to feel nauseous. I wanted to puke, but I held it in. What a strange feeling to be feeling. My vision slowly cleared, and I looked up. Half of them were dozing off, while the others were staring into the black, starless sky. I stood up, and finally breathed calmly.

"We have to go," I began. "They might catch us."

"Before I move on, tell me what the hell is going on here." Fird14 propped himself up, and brushed away dead leaves off his shirt and pants.

"I-I don't know what is going on, but we will have to move." I answered plainly. We heard a wolf, howling in the distance. The hair on the back of my neck rose, and suddenly, the place began to feel cold. Everybody didn't seem to notice the sudden change. Things were indeed getting weird, and I wasn't going to stay to find out. I moved on ahead, letting the others choose if they would like to stay or move on. My boots crunched on the damp grass and soil, and suddenly, I was sucked into it instantly. I didn't have time to scream, it was as if a switch had been thrown.

XxX

Everything was dark, and I heard faint dripping noises. A faint red light, that came out of nowhere, slowly illuminated the area. It was dim, and it wasn't enough to make me see my surroundings. I tried to look around, but failed miserably. I could only realize that I was in a small space. The floor beneath me felt mushy and slippery. I heard hissing and rattling noises, but it stopped a few seconds later. The red light began to glow brighter, and I could finally see where I was. I screamed and reeled back in shock as an eyeball appeared in front of me. The place was horrible. Tentacles were propping out from the ground, and the walls were pulsating. It felt like being in a human organ. This made me more sick to the stomach.

"Do not be alarmed." A voice said. It sounded like it was whispering, but talking at the same time. A man's voice.

"W-where am I?" I asked, terrified.

"Gielinor has many random events, and you are in one of them." The voice answered.

"How do I get out?" I asked again, calmer this time. The eyeball seemed to be held up by a tough strand of fibre. The eyeball was sucked into the wall, and popped out from behind me. I twisted round, trying hard not to feel sick.

"You can't, unless you beat me." The eyeball said.

"What?"

"I'm joking, sorry. I just have one question for before you leave." It asked, looking at me more closely. I shifted uncomfortably, and waited. "Death, or Sacrifice?" It slowly sucked itself into the wall, revealing a dark, gaping hole. I hesitated for a moment, and walked in.

I was pushed out of the soil, and I landed flatly on my back. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Looks like you met Jacob Dray." Fird14 spoke first.

"How did it go?" Crystal asked. I gave them all a confused look. Had they all encountered the same random event in the past or just then?

"Freaky," I answered. "But who is Jacob Dray?" I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Jacob is the eyeball that you met." Ghoulplay answered briefly. "He was a human once, but he lost someone dear to him in the past. He had locked himself in his room and people supposedly thought he had murdered the one he truly loved the most. He was taken to prison, and the prison is right over there." Ghoulplay pointed at some trees, but beyond them was a building. It was made out of black bricks, and a brown tiled roof. Two wooden watch towers were standing tall and old, and wooden fences were added to prevent unauthorized access.

"What happened next?" I asked, wanting to know until the end.

"He escaped, by digging a hole in his cell with a spoon."

"And let me guess, he stick the spoon into his throat and died." Syafei9 interrupted. Ghoulplay shook his head and held up his hand.

"I'm almost done. He was slowly sucked into the ground like you did except, the land had other plans for him. He had been given a chance to live, because he did no wrong, he didn't harm his loved one. Now he has become _that_."

"You mean an eyeball?" I asked.

"No, he has his true form, he usually only shows his eyeball."

"Only one eyeball? Not both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, get used to it."

"I'd rather not meet him again."

"What did he say to you, before you leave?" Fird14 asked. "Last time I met him, he said 'Weak or wicked'."

"He asked me, 'Death or sacrifice'." I answered. Everyone stood quiet for a moment. "Let's go." I broke the silence. Everyone nodded and followed. Our next stop was Port Sarim. We will need to leave this land at once, the guards were still on the lookout.

XxX

The rushing sea water sprayed across my face, and it was refreshing. We were really lucky to meet Mainiac97 and his party on board. He said he was going to slay Elvrag or something, but he needed some equipments before heading towards Crandor. Elvrag was a dragon, that lies deep in the island of Crandor. He was on a quest to slay it, but he never told me why he took the quest in the first place. The sun was in the sky, and the sky was a bright blue instead of a depressing black.

"Everyone be alert, pirates usually roam these seas." The captain spoke, steering the wooden wheel. We were on a big boat called_ '_Big Itty'. It was made out of the finest woods and nails, and the sail was a blank, white fabric. Someone was at the top of a look out tower, using a scope to see into the distance. It was one of Mainiac97's party members, but I didn't know his name. Crystal walked around the deck, looking from left to right. She was smiling, enjoying herself even though we were criminals.

"Why am I being chased..." I whispered to myself.

"I'm sorry?" Mainiac97 asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a smile. Mainiac97 looked much stronger than before, I had the urge to duel him, but there were other matters at hand. I walked towards Ghoulplay, who was at the other end of the deck. He was calm, as usual.

"Hey, may I ask you something?" I asked. Ghoulplay didn't answer for a while.

"Sure." Finally he did.

"Why are we being chased, and more importantly, why am I the main target."

"Because you destroyed half of Varrock." Ghoulplay shot out the words without hesitation. His voice was cold and empty. I felt numb and stiff

"Y-you must be joking." I laughed uneasily. Ghoulplay looked at me and grabbed my forehead with one hand. His palm was concentrating on what seemed to be my brain. Everything slowly turned white.

The vision I began to see wasn't the future, but the past. It was a vision, where I see myself, the visions were when I attacked Varrock. I wasn't myself, I was Azeon. I saw the horrible images of the people with blood streaked faces. I screamed at myself to stop, but I didn't. I even killed a guy named Breaker with an unknown weapon called a bone whip. The only penalty for causing this much damage, was the death penalty. That was why I needed to be arrested, taken down and forgotten.

I suddenly pulled myself out of the vision and reeled back before falling on my butt. I had a massive headache after that. I looked up at Ghoulplay, his silver mask showing nothing. He rubbed his wrist, and cracked his knuckles.

"Now you know." He said softly.

"Don't they know I'm innocent?" I asked sourly.

"They don't want to know, they don't even have the time to know." Ghoulplay added. He let out a hand, and I seized it. He pulled me back on my feet. It took me a while to get everything into my head.

"Land ho!" The captain yelled, placing his hands on the side of his mouth.

"Finally, land." I said, turning back to look at the far away island. The cool breeze began to pick up, and the smell of sea water rose up to my nose. I breathed deeply and exhaled. We would be staying on Musa Point for the time being, until everything settles down, if it settles down.

XxX

The 'Big Itty' finally came to a halt by the pier. A seaman helped to tie a few knots with a rope, to prevent it from drifting away. The captain untied a rope which was tied to a short, wooden post, and a gangplank slowly dropped and landed onto the platform on the other side. It looked unstable, and I was reluctant to cross it. Fird14 gave me a slight, forward push and I found myself crossing it with no problems at all. Syafei9 placed his hand on his belly, and he looked quite green.

"Urp, that felt weird..." He said to no one in particular. All of us were finally on Musa Point.

"Well, this is where we split up. I heard there is an inn not too far from here, that's where we're staying, and that's where you should go." Mainiac97 spoke.

"What is it called?" I asked, keeping notes in my brain.

"Bright Banana. You can't miss it. There's a signboard with a-"

"Bright banana on it?" I answered before he did. He nodded silently. "Yeah, thought so. Well, see you and your party next time." I said. Both of us shook hands, and parted away to continue our journey.

"We better go and settle in on the B.B first." Syafei9 finally got his composure back.

"Yeah." I answered. I gestured forward, and everyone followed, walking down a dirt path, passing by different, small wooden huts. Some of them even had crates of bananas in them. We passed by a small wooden pub, but no inn was in sight quite yet. The owner was sitting behind the bar, looking bored and uninterested in anything. His eyes were intelligent blue, and his hair was brown and short. We was wearing an apron, with yellow and red stains on it. It looked identically like blood, but it wasn't, it was slightly less darker than blood. The owner sighed and looked away, as if we never existed. Finally, we saw something in the distance, past a couple of banana trees. It was glowing, and yellow was cast on the green leaves and grass. We followed down the dirt path and finally saw the Bright Banana, built on the top of a small hill. A zig-zagging staircase led up to the door, which has two big glass panels on it. The inn has two floors, the first floor was probably the lounging area, while the second floor might be where the bed rooms were held. There were floor to ceiling windows on some of the walls, but they could only be seen from the inside.

"Is that the Bright Banana?" I asked nonplussed. I assumed that was the Bright Banana, but no proof could be seen. It could have just been any big building on top of a hill.

"Yeah, it is the B.B. There's the sign over there." Syafei9 pointed ahead, and there was a picture of a bright banana by the door.

"Well, let's get settled." I spoke, and everyone began climbing up the staircase...

* * *

_Sorry if it isn't up to par, my mind is filled with mathematical formulas, and malay words. See ya!_


	67. Chapter 67: Ivan Ivonaski

**Chapter 67: Ivan Ivonaski**

I was laying on a semi comfortable bed, with wooden frames and simple cotton pillows. I was staring at the cream colored ceiling, thinking about the past, and a little bit of the future. My mind slowly wandered way back into the past, where I started in tutorial island with bad English and pronunciation. Bandits took over the island, but we drove them away, thanks to my bad ranging skills. I smiled a little, but not enough to show. I breathed slowly, pulling out the rest of my memories and fanning them out like poker cards in my mind. I met Rapid_Crystal and Ballbags32 in tutorial island. Others were in the mainland. Ivan, the guy who I placed in prison had escaped, somehow. I wondered if he was looking for me, and I didn't even know his full name. The small, and cheerful laughter of Laura and Rapid_Crystal filled my ears. It was when they were playing on the beach, until Ivan the pervert, destroyed their fun time. The fight on the beach was what I didn't want to remember. I was totally useless and defenseless, and how I dreaded every moment thinking about it. I rolled to my side, and placed a pillow on my head. The sound around me was drowned out, and can hear a long, faint _beeping_ sound, as if someone had censored an ugly word, a very long ugly word.

"Sin, are you in?" Crystal knocked on the door, but I couldn't hear it for the first few times. She knocked for the fourth time, and I jerked my head back to see if I wasn't hearing things. "Hellooo?" She called out.

"Yeah, come in." I said and sat on the bed. I straightened out my shirt and hair, trying to look presentable as possible.

"You need some fresh air, staying in here won't do you any good." She began.

"You sound like my mother." I said, slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes, like a little twelve year-old kid. She placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground firmly.

"I may not be your mother, but I am your friend. I care for you." She said fiercely. "So you either get up and out or no dinner for you." I took that back, she DID sound like my mother.

"All right, I'll get some fresh air." I was defeated, lost, game over. I stood up and grabbed my bag from a wooden chair. I looked around the room. A wooden mahogany chair sat in front of me, and the wooden framed bed was to my back. A window was at the very back, with brown frames to match the 'wooden touch'. I slung the bag onto my shoulder and left the room without another word. My footsteps were cushioned by the carpeted floor. Crystal sighed and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry you have to know it the hard way." She began. I looked at her, puzzled and confused.

"Know _what_ the hard way?" I questioned.

"That you destro-" I placed a finger on her lips and leaned closer. He eyes widened and she thought that I was about to kiss her.

"I'd rather not listen to that right now." I spoke coldly. She nodded, either scared or terrified by my action. "Good, I'll see you at dinner." I let out a smile and left the bare, empty corridor.

The sun was warm, and it was perfect for a day at the beach. I looked at my surroundings, and smelt the salty sea water. The staircase ahead of me leads to town, and the port, but to my left was another staircase that leads off somewhere.

"Hmm? Now where does this lead to?" I spoke to myself. I wandered down the left staircase and reached to a small jungle. The trees were neatly separated, as if it was purposed for picnics and other activities. Some brown coconuts were on the ground, others were on the trees. There was a sign not to far from here, it read. _Beware of falling coconuts_. There was a loud thud beside me. I jumped and to my surprise, it was only a coconut. I was standing on a sandy path, and it seemed to be leading me towards the beach. I smiled and walked ahead. The trees began to rustle as the wind began to run through them. I saw someone in the distance, the same height as me, but has brown hair instead of black. I knew instantly who he was. He was standing near the shore, where the water touched the sand and breaks apart. His hair was flowing in the wind, disturbing the mop brown hair of his. I stood beside him, and we stared out into sea.

Mainiac97 sighed and folded his arms. He looked impatient or either just tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked without looking at him. I was wondering about Elvrag, was he scared or excited?

"Nothing..." He answered. He was definitely lying or either that, he didn't want to talk about it. "Don't worry about me, how is your training going?" He asked all of a sudden. He was changing the subject, but I didn't mind too much about it.

"Pretty good." I answered plainly. Nothing much to brag about since both of us had equal skills and strengths. The waves reached the shore and retreated back leaving white foam behind. We both heard footsteps behind us and twisted back.

"Long time no see, Sin." A man spoke. I could instantly recognize him. His look, his body features, and his hair color. Ivan was standing in front of me, amused and intimidating.

"How did you escape out of Falador prison?" I asked, darkly and suddenly

"I got a few explosives up my sleeve." He grinned.

"Well, if you came back to kill me, you will be very disappointed!" I lunged forward, pushing Mainiac97 back for some boost. I took out my mithril long sword and swung it in an arc. Ivan took out his maple bow and blocked it. Our faces were inches away, and I could feel his breath.

"You disgust me!" I sneered.

"So do you!" He pushed me back and placed his palm on the sand. "Earth wave!" He yelled. The magic spellbook in his bag glowed. The sand in front of him shifted and exploded. A wave of sand began bursting upwards and towards my general direction.

"Shit!" I yelled, placing both of my arms in front of me.

"Stand back!" Maniac97 ran in front of me and crossed his hands on his chest. A large, colorful shield appeared, blocking the earth wave from reaching me. The sand began raining down on us, covering our view.

"Do you know any magic spells?" Mainiac97 spoke quickly and clearly. I shook my head. "You got to be serious!" He knelt down and took out his spellbook. He juggled a few runes in his hand and soon, they melted into each other and became a fire bolt. He stood up and swung his hand, tossing the fire bolt into Ivan's direction. The fire left a blazing trail of ember behind as it flew straight. Ivan rolled to the side, dodging the fire bolt. I charged forward, holding the mithril sword behind me, leaving a long line in the sand. Ivan let out a small laugh and loaded an arrow. He released the string on his bow, sending the arrow whizzing straight towards me. I kept on running, but quickly brought the sword up to my face. The arrow slammed against the blade of sword before spinning away.

"I'll cover you!" Mainiac97 yelled from behind me. I swung my sword downwards, but missed. Ivan drove a fist up my chin, sending me reeling back. I was dazzled and confused. I could taste blood in my mouth. I spat it out and dragged the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Is that all you got?" He mocked.

"You ain't see nothing yet." I replied coldly. I thrust the sword and managed to scrape his shoulder. He backed away and clutched the wound.

"Tut, such a trifle wound." He insulted.

"More fighting, less talking!" I swung my sword madly, but missed every single swing. I soon felt exhausted. My arms were aching and I couldn't lift up my sword.

"Remember the time we fought in tutorial island?" He spoke in a calm manner.

"How could I possibly forget that moment, you pervert!" My sword was on the ground beside me. Both of my hands were on my knees, and I was bending down, catching my breath.

"Oh yeah? You remember this?" He kicked a handful of sand into my eyes, blinding me.

"Fire blast!" Mainiac97 yelled from a distance. Ivan saw it coming from a mile away. He tilted his head inches to the left, and the fire blast missed him completely. "Shit!" Mainiac97 cursed.

"You are annoying, whoever you are!" Ivan took a shot at Mainiac97 so quickly, nobody could have seen it. The arrow flew towards Mainiac97 in a blur. The arrow finally drove into his heart and it felt like a punch. Mainiac97 felt fine and healthy at first, but slowly felt tired and weak. The colors drained out of him, and he was on the verge of collapsing.

I wiped the sand away and slowly regained my vision. Ivan was gone, but Mainiac97 was left standing near the shore, motionless. I slowly had the feeling that something had gone horribly ad terribly wrong.

"Mainiac97?" I called out softly, but soon I began yelling out to him. He looked at me, confused.

"Yeah?" He asked with a faint tone of depression.

"Are you all right?" I asked. The wind and waves began to get stronger. He nodded and collapsed instantly to the floor. I immediately ran towards him, scared and lost. A million things ran through my head, I was alone. I slid on my knees the moment I was centimeters away from him. I saw an arrow sticking out from his heart. Blood was beginning to escape, and he was going to bleed out and die. I couldn't help him, as the Bright Banana was too far away. All the medical equipments were there and I didn't know Ivan was going to show is frickin' face. Out from the distance, I heard someone calling his name, a girl's voice, and soon a few other voices joined her.

"Mainiac97, come on it's time to go!" She called out, whoever she was.

"Damn damn! Mainiac97, please don't do this to me." I punched the sand furiously, trying hard to think of a solution.

"Hey Sin! Have you- Oh my god!" The girl ran down the beach in a hurry. "Get away from him you- you monster!" She pushed me away, and I was stunned by her strength. The others finally caught up, but the girl was crying hysterically on his chest. One of Mainiac97's friend narrowed his eyes at me. He stood up and I could see that he was big sized and strong. He had a clay sort of weapon with him, but I wasn't too sure if it was really made out of clay. He began walking towards me, walking like he got a purpose. He grabbed the front collar of my shirt effortlessly and shook me violently.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled and tossed me aside. I landed on my back, and the back of my head touched the salty water of the ocean. The man grabbed me again and looked at me, dead straight into my eyes.

"I didn't do anything." I spoke painfully.

"Don't lie!" He punched my right cheek. I let out a painful, short scream. I began to taste blood in my mouth.

"It's the truth, Ivan shot him. Ivan Ivonaski." I spoke painfully. He dropped me like a garbage bag, and that was what I felt like.

"Anybody knows first aid?" One of Mainiac97's friend asked frantically. All of them shook their heads.

"Even if we knew first aid, the Bright Banana is too far away. All of our equipments are there."

"Sin.." Mainiac97 croaked.

"Oh! He is still alive! Don't try to speak, please!" The girl begged and wiped away her tears. I looked up, and couldn't stand the sadness welling up inside of me.

"Remember, you can always break the chains of fate..." He spoke, and those were his final words. He shut his eyes, letting the breeze take his soul away. Everyone shut their eyes, and looked down. I didn't realize it, but my fists were clenched and my teeth were grinding against each other. I was...furious. That was what Jacob Dray talked about. Death or sacrifice, and I took the path of death. My veins showed, and my muscles were tightening. The winds picked up, and slowly, I felt a tear ran down my eye.

"You'll pay Ivan...YOU"LL PAY!" I screamed madly into the heavens...

XxX

"_Stupid boy, your emotions will lead you to your death." Sapphire spoke in the darkness. Ivan was beside her, amused that his job was done. "Anyway, welcome back Ivan." Sapphire smiled._

"_It's good to be back." Ivan stretched and rotated his shoulders._

"_Your next plan will be something hot, and destructive." Sapphire grinned evilly._

"_Fire is all I need..." Ivan bowed and left the room, already ahead of his plans..._


	68. Chapter 68: Wussy Fest

**Chapter 68: Wussy Fest  
**

The cool breeze of the sea was all I could feel. My hair was long, and I had a stubby beard. My eyesight slowly degraded with each passing day, as I spent my last five days reading old books in the Bright Banana Library. My hands were in my blue jeans pocket, and my shirt fluttered with the wind. I was standing by an unforgettable spot, where Mainiac97 died six days ago. Every time I visited the place, the memories of Mainiac97 faded away. Soon, his face would be a blank, just like all the other people in my memories.

"Are you all right?" Ghoulplay asked from behind me. I let out a brief sigh and shut my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered dryly. Both of us stood quiet for a moment, letting the breeze take its own sweet time.

"Thinking about him won't-"

"I know." I interrupted him. "It's just that..." My words trailed off into the ocean.

"This won't change anything." Ghoulplay added.

"What if I could turn back time? Maybe I could fix all of the problems I had created in the past." The words stung my tongue like pins and needles.

"If you _could_ turn back time, Mainiac97 will be there, but he no longer exists. No matter how hard you try to fix it, he will still die." Ghoulplay lectured.

"Easy for you to say. You have never lost someone, or anyone close to you." My fists were clenched and my teeth were tightened. I couldn't stop trembling. Ghoulplay kept quiet for a while, and I could felt his stare, etching into the back of my neck.

"Hey, I heard what had happened." Marksinator appeared out into the beach, and stood beside Ghoulplay. I could hear his bronze armor clanking as he walked. I turned to walk away, but noticed a dark green colored armor. I looked up, and it was Marksinator, wearing full adamant. "Its okay, take your time to heal." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and it was encouraging to hear what friends has to say.

"Are you feeling better?" Ghoulpaly asked. I nodded in response. "Let's get back. Lunch will be served soon." Ghoulplay added and lead us back to the Bright Banana.

I didn't eat much when lunch came. I wasn't feeling either hungry or full, I just felt empty. The others ate lunch quietly, glancing up at me every few minutes or so. I still remembered the first time I met Mainiac97. His face was full of grime and dirt; he was working on a portal that lead to the wilderness. I even wondered how the other party was coping without him. All of a sudden, I heard the last words Mainiac97 said to me.

"_You can __always break the chains of fate..._" He spoke weakly.

"You can always break the chains of fate." I repeated the words. Everyone looked up immediately, but I didn't bother to look back.

"All right, I can't take this anymore. Sin, you are coming with me." Marksintaor stood up from his seat and pointed at me. I looked at him, puzzled and confused.

"Why?" I asked nonplussed.

"Just do it." He replied menacingly. I stood up and gestured ahead, annoyed. He stormed out of the dinning area, where everyone stared at him until he was out of sight. I followed behind him, all the way out into the open.

"What do you want now?" I gestured. He turned back with forcing speed, and a fist came flying towards me. The punch caught me by surprise, and it felt like a brick had been thrown to my face. I staggered back in pain, and felt a thread of blood escaping through my nostrils. "Argh! What the hell was that for!" I yelled, covering up my nose and mouth.

"Stop being a WUSSY!" He yelled back in reply.

"Oh I'll show you what's a wussy!" I spoke coldly. I took a few steps and spun around giving him a back kick. He tilted his body to the side, and I was kicking air. He gave me a quick kick on the back of my standing leg, and I toppled back like a ragdoll. Everything was done neatly and swiftly, he didn't even break a sweat. Dust circled around me and rested on my chest.

"C'mon! Can't you land a hit?" He mocked. His hands were up on defensive, but the lower part of his body was open. I kicked his leg, and he swayed to the side, unbalanced. I quickly got up and gave him two kicks to the side, and a finally a drop kick. He fell to the floor, but quickly got up, as if undamaged. A strength amulet that was once hidden, swung to and fro around his neck. He clutched on to it tightly and muttered a few words. "All right, bring it on." He gestured. The others finally came out from the entrance, but not one decided to help.

"Great, spectators, and all of them from my party." I muttered to myself. I charged forward, screaming loudly, with my fist behind me. I gave his chest a good punch, and even though he had already removed his armor, his chest felt like metal. I gave him a few more punches on the stomach and abs, but he didn't move from his spot.

"What the?" I yelled and stopped punching. He laughed a rich, maniacal laugh, and grabbed my throat before slamming me into he ground. I heard Crystal screech, but after that, everything was a blank.

"_What the, where am I?" I said sorely. I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly and looked around the empty black area._

"_Why the heck did you do that?" I heard Crystal's voice, but it was a blur, as if she was talking through hundreds of cotton masks._

"_He has to stop thinking of the past, and think about his survival. If he doesn't snap out of it, he is a gonner! Ivan's gonna kill him like a bug if he doesn't start training!" Marksinator replied in a orderly tone._

"_You could have killed him!" Crystal protested._

"_What doesn't kill him, makes him stronger." Ghoulplay butted in._

_'They are right, I should focus!' I thought to myself. 'Now how do I get out of here...' I wandered aimlessly through the empty area. A bright light suddenly appeared, blinding me._

"Sin, are you all right?" Syafei9 nudged my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly, focusing my surroundings. I sat up, feeling the aches running through my muscles. I was literally sitting on a human shaped ditch, and that really showed the power of Marksinator. Marksinator let out a hand, and I seized it. He pulled me up, and I staggered for a while.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"A lot." I answered briefly.

"Sorry about the last bit there." He apologized.

"Ah, no problem. What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger, right?" I gave him a punch on the shoulder. I laughed and everyone looked at me oddly.

"What happened to him?" Ballbags32 whispered to Cyrstal.

"Dunno, maybe the blow rattled his brain somehow." Crystal whispered back.

"Hey, I think I have a great idea. Why don't all of you, fight me tomorrow. One versus one. Who loses goes out." I suggested.

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"I think that blow _really_ rattled your brain." Crystal informed.

"No no, I think this might be a good chance to see if I am strong or not." I reassured them. All of them began discussing the matter.

"I think it is a great idea." Ghoulplay said approvingly.

"Well, as long as you don't die, I'm fine with it." Ballbags32 crossed his arms and smiled.

"Whatever it takes to axe you up, I'm down with that!" Syafei9 exclaimed.

"Just don't get too hurt okay?" Crystal agreed worriedly.

"Well, it is settled. I agree, and everyone agrees. Tomorrow, meet by the beach. Everyone will be there. Don't be late!" Marksinator informed.

"I won't." I replied with confidence...

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the really long upload. I have just moved, so there are still a few things to unpack, and I still do not have my internet! My brain just won't come up with a plan. My brain just went...'ajsbndjasbkja'. My national exams are coming so I won't be uploading much. Gotta start hitting on those books and revise. I don't want to repeat my Secondary 4 again...*even though I would like that.* Well, next time on S.A.o.R, Sin is going to start sparring with the others, and let's see who comes out on top! See Ya!_


	69. Chapter 69: Sparring With The Team

_Hello readers! Long time no chat! Just a couple of things before you start reading the first paragraph. You can actually skip this chapter without missing any valuable information or any key parts for the storyline. This chapter is just for Sin to level up his stats and regain his status as 'Adventurer'. You can continue to read, but if you don't want to review on this chapter it is fine. I'll stop writing now. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 69: Sparring With The Team**

Dawn broke, and everyone was still asleep. I however, woke up early in the morning to visit the 'memorable' place. The sun was still arising above the ocean horizon, and the wind could be felt strongly on my skin. The cold water brushing against my ankle were the only feeling I ever needed to reclaim my sanity.

"Morning Sin," Crystal greeted from behind me. I sucked in a breath and turned to look at her.

"Morning." I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Doesn't look like a good morning for you." She spoke, seeing through my fake disguise.

"Yeah, but I can't let that ruin my day. I got a fight today, and I must focus." I gestured animatedly. She only smiled.

"It's good to see that you are ready. I can't wait to fight you too, I would like to see how strong you have grown." She took a step closer towards me, and I could feel the tension rising. "Your eyes are a bit scared right now." She added, gazing into my eyes.

"No, I'm just..." My words trailed off, and I seemed to be lock into her gaze.

"WELL! What a splendid morning!" Syafei9 shouted from behind her. We quickly twisted away, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Everyone is having breakfast. You should have some too if you want to beat me."

"Oh yeah? Who says I am going to loose to you?" I retorted with a friendly tone.

"From the look on your face and physic, your attack and strength are low, so yeah, I am so totally going to beat you!" He stick out his tongue, placed his thumb on the tip of his nose and wiggled the other four fingers, mocking me. I dashed towards him, and he began to run away. I chased him all the way back to the Bright Banana, with Crystal following behind me, laughing her heart out. I stopped running and realized that he was right, I was out of shape. Crystal accompanied me into the dining room, and sat with the others who were eating. Ghoulplay had already finished his breakfast, so he left to check on his equipments.

Everyone was checking their equipments, so was I. I was wearing my mithril full armor, with the full helmet. I cupped the plume on the helmet and straightened it out like a real hair. My vision was badly obstructed, but my defense bonus was high. I had a very weak, but light mithril square shield on my left hand, and a mithril long sword in my right.

"Okay, the first fight is between BallBags32 and Sinlimitless. Whoever is unable to fight on looses." Marksinator informed in a loud tone. I nodded, holding the shield up close to my torso. BallBags32 stood at the opposite end, back straightened, and his eyes were narrowing down on me. "Fight!" Marksinator yelled.

BallBags32 shot two arrows at me as his first move. I blocked it with my shield and dashed forward. BallBags32 kept on shooting arrows at me rapidly, and once I got close to him, he strafed to the side and changed position. My side was open, and an arrow struck my hip. I yelped and quickly turned to face him, continuing to block the oncoming arrows. The barrage of arrows stopped, and I decided to peek out at the corner of my shield. An arrow whizzed past my helmet, missing the plume by inches. There was no way I could land a hit, he was too fast and too accurate. I looked up, and an arrow struck my helmet, bouncing off the hard mithril metal. My ears were ringing, and my vision was spinning. I was dazed and confused for a moment. I shook myself in control and went back into blocking position.

"That was a cheap shot BallBags32!" I yelled behind the shield.

"Hahaha! This is fun!" BallBags32 replied. I could hear his bow string straining, and I knew he had loaded an arrow, waiting for me to open myself up. An idea ran into my head, and I didn't know if it could work. I've seen it from other people, and hoped I could do it my self. I got into ready position, lowering my shield, leaving myself open. He released the string, and I had a fraction of a second to do the trick right. I dropped my sword quickly and focused on the fast arrow as hard as I could. Everything slowed for a moment, and I grabbed the shaft of the moving arrow. I spun around and released the arrow the moment I could see BallBags32 at the corner of my view. And I was surprised that it worked. The momentum of the arrow stayed the moment I caught it and spun around. The arrow was now flying back to its owner at a slightly slower speed, but it was still fast enough to cause a deadly blow. BallBags32's eyes widened in shock, and the arrow missed his head by a hair's length. He raised a hand slowly, and began to speak.

"I lost, I have died if that was a real fight."

"BallBags32 has lost the match!" Marksinator yelled informatively.

"Yes! Who's next?" I yelled excitedly.

"The next opponent is Syafei9, with his deadly adamant battle axe. Ready? Okay. Fight!" Marksinator yelled.

"Alright, let's see who is tougher!" Syafei9 yelled and charged up towards me. He swung his axe down in an arc, but I dodged it by moving to the right.

"Hmm, Syafei9's attacks are great, but the speed is awfully slow." Crystal said.

"Yeah, weapons must always have balance. Nothing must be too overpowered." BallBags32 said shakily. I was still dodging his attacks but then, I saw him stop to take a breather. Suddenly, his attacks grew sloppier, and his speed began to degrade by the minute. It was the perfect time for me to attack. I tackled him with my shoulder, which sent him falling to the ground, and stabbed the sand with my sword.

"Bang you are dead!" I yelled happily. I lifted the sword out from the ground and helped Syafei9 up.

"Dang, that was quick." He rubbed his neck sorely.

"Ah no worries, you are still a good fighter." I slapped his back.

"Next match is between Crystal and Sinlimitless!" Marksinator called out.

"Wish me luck!" Crystal said to both of them. They nodded and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Fight!"

"I am not going to take it easy since you are a girl." I tossed away the mithril shield and held the long sword with two hands.

"I never asked for it in the first place." Crystal began by shooting two steel arrows at me, using her maple short bow. I hit them away with my sword and trusts forward. She slid to the side and slammed a palm against my chest. A warm burning sensation turned boiling hot in a matter of seconds. I staggered back and noticed that my armor was flaring red. I touched it and felt the burning heat.

"Fire bolt?" I said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Fire blast." She corrected, and summoned another one. The fire blast came towards me like a sun. I quickly punched it away and shook my fist to cool it down.

"That is all you got?" I blew my fist and continued to shake it.

"Nuh-uh. Fire arrow!" She yelled and shot a burning steel arrow. I jumped and rolled away to safety.

"What the, who taught you that?" I knelt down and raised up my sword.

"BallBags32 did. Isn't it cool?" She smiled.

"Its HOT!...Pun intended."

"Indeed." She shot a few more which grazed my armor, and I was feeling tired. I looked down at my sword and saw my own reflection. Disoriented and out of shape. I felt a burning blast rising up to my face. All I remembered was spinning across the sand and suddenly slamming against the base of a palm tree.

"Sin is unabl-"

"No...I can still fight." I said stiffly. I gripped my sword tightly and dragged myself towards her. She placed her hands on her hips, annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to continue? I qu-" She raised her hands innocently.

"NO! We shall end this like a real fight." I interrupted her.

"But, look at you!" She retorted quickly.

"As long as there is still a breath inside of me, I will continue to fight." The others looked up at me, impressed by my fighting spirit. "Bring it on!" I commanded. Crystal gave out a long sigh and got into a ready position.

"Continue." Marksinator said and wave a hand. Crystal shot two flaming arrows at me, but they were successfully blocked away by my sword. I rushed forward and swung the sword horizontally, but Crystal jumped back and threw a fireball at me. I smashed my head into the flaming fireball and endured the horrific burning pain. I took out my helmet the moment the pain grew unbearable, and tossed it aside. I dragged the end of my sword into the sand, and threw it into Crystal's eyes. She staggered back, and shot two arrows, which missed. I ran ahead, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and placed the tip of my sword on her throat. She blinked a couple of times, regaining her vision, and noticed that I had won the battle. She smiled, grabbed the blade of the sword and pushed it away.

"Impressive," She began. "You can let go of me now." She added.

"Wha- oh yeah." I stuttered. I released her and let out a nervous laugh.

"Can you go on?" Marksinator asked me. Fireworks exploded above my head like crazy, and I knew that I had grown stronger.

"Hell yes, two more to go!" I clenched my fist and thrusts it upwards.

"Looks like his strength, attack and defense has risen." BallBags32 spoke with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, looks like he could regain his status back." Syafei9 added.

"What status?" Crystal walked towards them, confused by what she had just heard.

"Status as an adventurer. He cannot dawdle in the past anymore." BallBags32 answered nonchalantly.

"The next fight is between Ghoulplay and Sinlimitless. Ready? Fight!"

Ghoulplay looked into my eyes, but his eyes revealed nothing. He pulled his cape open revealing his belt, and I quickly got into defensive position; holding the blade up to my eye level. He took out his marble wand, which I hadn't seen for the past couple of months, and began swinging it around for a moment. He thrusts the wand from afar, and I quickly noticed a sparkling white ball, flying towards me. When it got close, I dodged to the left, but felt a numbing pain on my right shoulder. I quickly looked and noticed that the white ball was turning around, coming towards me again.

"What the?"

"NAZRUK!" Ghoulplay yelled. The white ball exploded in sight, sending me flying a few feet back. I landed on both feet, and skidded back.

"Eurgh! What the heck was that?" I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"My newly created light bolt."

"This is getting tougher." I mumbled painfully. "I must endure!" I yelled and ran ahead, with my sword up above me. Ghoulplay thrusts his wand again, but this time a black sparkling ball appeared. I strafed to the far right, and noticed that Ghoulplay was a little frustrated. He opened up his cape, shooting both white and black sparkling balls. It caught me by surprise, and exploded right into my face. Everything went white, and I didn't even feel the floor the moment I collapsed.

I woke up around dusk, feeling the ache surging through my muscles. The others were around, talking, half asleep and or drinking. Fird14 came into the room and smiled at me. The others looked at him for a second, and turned back to look at me.

"So, you're awake. I thought that attack might turn you into a vegetable. Since Ghoulplay said that attack was harmless, I had no doubt in you waking up." Marksinator took a sip of tea. He was wearing a plain black shirt, and a brown pants. His armor was in his wardrobe, locked and secured.

"How are you feeling?" Crystal asked relieved.

"A little stiff, but I'm all right." I answered, rubbing my shoulder. I rotated my head, and rotated my arms, feeling the aching pain. I grimaced and sucked in a breath.

"Take it easy. You pushed your body too far."

"Looks like you can't beat me." Ghoulplay commented.

"Yeah." I looked down in disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry! You are still better than most of us." Syafei9 patted me on the shoulder, sending prickling pain up my neck.

"Here, take this. Go to sleep, we'll plan again tomorrow." Fird14 handed me a small cup of tea. I took a sip, and felt groggy all of a sudden. "Well, let's all get some rest. We'll skip dinner." Fird14 informed the others, and quickly held the cup of tea I was holding.

"What..whuh. I feel dizzy." I said, trying to grip on the last balance that I had.

"Go to sleep. Rest." Crystal placed a hand on my chest and shoulder, and slowly lowered me down on the bed. My eyelids grew so heavy, I could open my eyes any more. I fell into a deep sleep after that...

* * *

_Well, been a long time since I had written anything, so I'm rusty and sloppy. Feel free to spot and inform me of any mistake, and I will gladly take any criticisms from any one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter for those who had read this! See Ya!_


	70. Chapter 70: Boss Fight 1 Ivan

_Back to the story line! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 70: Boss Fight 1 Ivan**

A loud explosion rattled the whole room. I wrenched up from my bed and looked around dazed and groggy. Pieces of timber fell from the roof and blocked the entrance way.

"What the heck?" I yelled. I heard footsteps from outside, but one didn't bother to stop and open my door. I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed my stuff, dumping them all into my adventurer's bag. I quickly put on my damaged mithril armor and platelegs and looked out of the window. I saw people staring and pointing up into something. Their faces were painted by the flaring color of red. Another explosion tossed me across the room, and into a wall, breaking it. I was now in the room next door, on the floor and slightly hurt. I picked myself up and ran out the opened door. Someone bumped into me and both of us fell.

"Hey! Don't block the way you idiot! I don't want to die!" The young man yelled. He got up as quickly as he could and ran down the hallway. I stood up and followed behind him, running down the stairs and towards the nearest exit. I stopped and took a quick look at a window, which was facing the volcano, and saw a very disturbing sight. The volcano was erupting, sending scorpions into the air, and landing into random positions. I saw one flew into the air and towards the window beside me. Someone was running but suddenly, the scorpion crashed right through the window, and slammed into the man. I heard a howl of pain, and slowly the cry faded away. I continued down the stairs and straight towards the exit. A lot of the people were escaping, but some adventurers were leading the others to safety.

"Hey, where are you going? The exit's this way!" One of them yelled to me. He was wearing a full dragon armor, with weird red wings on his back. I nodded at him, and ran out of the exit, where I met the others.

"Oh god! I thought you were dead! Look!" I turned back, and noticed that the Bright Banana was collapsing.

"The adventurers!" I yelled.

"They're fine! They teleported away right on time." Fird14 reassured.

"I thought the volcano was inactive for several years now!" I yelled over the sound of screaming men and women.

"Someone must have activated it!" Marksinator answered over the cries of the children.

"Who?" I yelled back.

"I don't know! Let's go check the volcano out!" He screamed.

"Are you crazy?" I retorted in fury. He looked at the volcano, and back at me, nodding innocently. "Shi- fine! I'll follow you!" I yelled, and followed behind him as he lead me up the jungle safely. The distance between me and the flowing lava was far, and everything was safe, until I heard a loud whistling noise from above. Marksinator gave me a push, which sent me rolling to the side, and a giant scorpion landed on the spot where we were standing.

"Becareful." Marksinator informed. We had no more need to shout, as our voices were audible enough. We saw a small opening at the base of the volcano, but lava were flowing at the side. I looked up at the volcano and noticed more flowing lava, slowly making its way down the slope.

"We can try to get into that small access way." I pointed ahead.

"I have never seen that before." Marksinator commented. "Looks man made." He added.

"We better be quick or else the lava will cover it." I pushed him up, and both of us quickly made our way into the hole. We were sweating as the heat from the lava felt like being in a furnace. We looked back and saw that the lava was slowly dripping down the top edge of the exit, and soon it became a water fall of molting lava.

The cave was brightly lit, and a single column of pillar was at the center. The room was huge, and circular. Torches were hanging from the walls, illuminating dark spaces and or corners.

"Hey, let's check out that pillar." Marksinator patted my shoulder with the back of his hand and pointed. I nodded and took out my mithril sword. We walked cautiously towards the center and circled around the pillar. I began to examine it much closer and carefully, and noticed finger prints. They were printed on the dusty pillar.

"Hey, check this out." I said and pressed my fingers on the prints. The cave began to shake and shudder as the pillar slowly rotated and lowered. The pillar acted as a lift, and once it stopped, we stepped on it and it brought us up. We were now on the second floor of the cave and noticed someone was in it. A very familiar figure.

"Ah, I see you have figured out where I was." Ivan spoke casually.

"So it was YOU!" I pointed with my sword.

"Why are you doing this?" Marksinator unsheathed his adamant two hander and got prepared.

"For the money of course!" He replied with his arms raised. His back was facing towards us, and he wasn't wearing any range armor. He was wearing full rune with rune gauntlets and gloves. All he was missing, was a helmet.

"What happened to you?" I asked, worried and a trifle scared.

"Prison turned me into this." He turned to look at us. He was holding a spear in his hand. "Are you scared?" He questioned

"Tut...I'm never scared of you!" I got my sword ready.

"You will wish you hadn't said that!" He ran forward and thrusts his spear numerous times at Marksinator and me. We had to block his attacks with our swords, and once he stopped, he crouched down and swung his sword in a sweeping motion, sending me off my feet. He jumped, completely ignoring Marksinator, but I rolled away just as he was about to stab me. He stabbed the ground, but quickly kicked my chest with both of his legs, using the spear as a pole. I reeled back and nearly bumped into Marksinator. He stepped away from me and rushed towards Ivan, who was pulling his spear out from the ground. Marksinator swung his sword diagonally, but Ivan quickly blocked it and pushed the sword away. Ivan brought the spear back straight and thrusts it at Marksinator, who then jumped to the left and slammed it into the ground with his sword. Ivan looked up at Marksinator with furious looking dagger eyes. And pulled the spear back. He backed away and laughed maniacally.

"Hahaha! This has never been so fun! But I got to go now!" He yelled and got brought upwards by a pillar. Cracks began to emerge out from the ground, and rock monsters began to dig themselves out.

"This is bad!" I yelled.

"Keep your wits about you, and you will be all right." Both of us were back to back, and saw the rock monsters finally emerging out from the ground and surrounded us. We yelled out in what seemed to be a battle cry and began destroying the rock monsters. They dropped useless rocks, but some of them dropped gems ranging from sapphires to diamonds. One more rock monster left for both of us. The rock monster raised up his hand, but I quickly rolled away, and saw it slammed its hand down at the spot where I was once standing. I quickly climbed up its rocky arm and up towards its head. It groaned in anger and shook itself vigorously, but I held on tightly, never letting go. It finally stopped, and I brought my sword down on its head. A loud groan shook the cave, and it turned into harmless rocks and debris. I fell to the floor on my back, and a small diamond gem landed on my chest.

"Another one bites the dust." I said tiredly. Marksinator drove his adamant two hander deep into the monster's belly, and killed it instantly. The monster died without a sound, dropping two emerald gems into his palm.

"Let's find Ivan, and finish this game once and for all!" I got up and yelled. We stood on the lowered pillar and got up to the third floor.

The third floor had lava oozing in from the sides, and the perimeter of the area was surrounded by lava. The lighting here was brighter, and the area was more hotter than before. We were at the heart of the volcano.

"So, you beat my minions. No matter, I will finish both of you here and NOW!" He yelled and brought his spear above his head and spun it like crazy. A tornado appeared, sucking us in. I tried to resist but it was useless. Marksinator quickly got hold of me and stood firm. Ivan stopped and stomped on the ground, sending a blast of air into our faces. It felt like being punched by a diamond knuckle. I lost a lot of hit points from that move. Ivan jogged towards us, slammed his spear into the ground and jumped like and athlete. He kicked Marksinator by the chest and quickly slammed the spear down on him. 150 hp was lost, and I couldn't just stand there like an idiot. I got close to Ivan and swung my sword in an arc. He blocked it with his spear and twisted my sword around. He then pushed his spear upwards, sending the sword to fly out of my hands. The sword sticks itself into the ceiling and I was looking at it in disbelief.

"Never get distracted!" He yelled and punched me in the face. I fell back and felt a thread of blood running down the corner of my lips. "You really are pathetic, aren't you Sin? You always needed help. You can never do this alone. Face it, you are useless!" He stabbed the spear into my shoulder, deep enough to go through. I let out a short scream of pain, and held onto the spear. My face was contorted with pain, and my teeth were clenched tightly. I screamed louder as he lifted me up, and I could feel the burning pain of his metal rod, sinking into my flesh. It was a horrible feeling, and I was about to faint. I could hear the loud thumping of my heart beat, and everything was like a tunnel vision. My vision slowly turned to normal, and I regained a few health back. I pulled the spear deeper into my flesh, which brought Ivan closer towards me, and let out an agonizing scream of torture. He looked disbelieved and shocked at my suicidal attempt to kill him.

"Let go!" He yelled and tried to pull his spear out.

"No, you are coming to hell with me!" I retorted and coughed. My eyes were blood shot, and my lips were bloodied. Ivan was getting terrified at what I was about to do. I continued to pull the spear deeper into shoulder, and once he was close, I took out a very special item which was given to by Petra Issily, and drove it deep into his neck. It was a dragon dagger, not poisoned but still deadly. Ivan backed away in sheer horror and pulled the dagger out from his throat. He knelt down, and blood spluttered out from the wound. He fell dead, but the blood began to soak his armor and skin.

"I looked at the scene, terrified myself, and Marksinator finally recovered from the massive blow."

"You killed him?" He asked, rubbing his sore head.

"No, I think I made it worse." I answered painfully.

"You rest now, it's my turn." He pushed me back gently.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, right after I beat some heads." He said, rotating his shoulder. I nodded and drank a medium potion, healing 400 hp. The wound in my shoulder slowly regenerated, merging itself as one again.

The blood soaked Ivan stood up, but the spear wasn't its weapon, it was a bloody whip. Ivan was dead, now a demon was controlling his body. The demon cracked the whip, trying to intimidate Marksinator, but it obviously didn't work. The demon roared and ran straight towards Marksinator, leaving a bloody trail behind. The demon whipped twice, but Marksinator tilted his head to the side and dodged the attack. The demon roared again and whipped his weapon, grabbing it from a distance. The demon pulled the whip back, and got hold of Marksinator's sword. Marksinator yelled out the ugly word and circled the demon cautiously. The demon whipped Marksinator in the shoulder, sending an unbearable burning pain into his arm. Marksinator yelled in horrific pain and took out his armor. His arm was smoking, and his veins were pulsating.

"What the heck did you do to me?" He yelled in pain and frustration. The demon whipped again, but this time, it aimed for his legs. Marksinator jumped up, and felt something at the tip of his hair. Marksinator quickly grabbed my mithril sword and swung it downwards, slicing the whip into two. The demon roared in fury and marched towards Marksinator. Marksinator wasn't scared, he was prepared for this. The demon tried to grab his throat, but he shifted away, and chopped the demon's arm off. The demon's arm squirted blood, and finally, Marksinator gave a finishing blow my slicing its head off. I heard a last whisper from Ivan.

"Don't be like her..." That was what I heard from Ivan, as the demon's head slowly flew into the air, and into the lava. The whole area grew quiet for a moment.

"Is it over?" He broke the silence. I stood up, feeling healthy again.

"No, it is just the beginning."

* * *

_Woohoo! One down, I do not know how many more bosses to go! Feel free to drop your reviews in the review section, and don't be afraid to give criticisms. That is all, hope you enjoyed. See Ya!_


	71. Chapter 71: Terrible Fate

_Hey guys and girls! This is Sin typing. I have been reeeeaaalllyyy busy with life right now. Here are a few. School, Final Year Exam, Friends, Final Year Exam, Family and Final Year EXAMS! This chapter is relatively short, so I do apologize. I have to upload this, making sure that I am still alive in the Fanfiction website._**

* * *

Chapter 71: Terrible Fate**

It was a cold and dark night. The moon was slowly making its way up to the center of the sky. The crickets chirped in the soft grass, and owls hooted on tree branches. Not a single nocturnal animal was asleep. Everyone was sitting around a fire, listening to it cackle and pop. Sparks shot out and slowly made its way back down. The fire seemed to be looking into my soul, my life, but I knew it was just my imagination. Sitting there, idle, felt very uncomfortable for me. I stood up and brushed the dead leaves off my pants. Everyone looked, wondering where I was headed too, even though I hadn't taken a single step. I turned, facing towards the light jungle that lead to the beach and made my way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Ghoulplay questioned without looking at me. I walked past and stopped a few steps behind him.

"To get some space." I answered briefly. He nodded in response and stood silent without another word. I continued to walk towards the light jungle until I finally reached the beach. Out in the distance, near the shores, someone was looking out to sea. His or her own shadows covered his or her entire body, making it hard for me to see. I walked ahead and stopped a few paces behind him or her.

"Who are you." I began.

"Who I am is not important." She was a girl.

"What purpose do you have here?" I asked, a trifled suspicious.

"Your questions are irrelevant to this situation," She answered, "What matters most is that you have a tragic fate ahead of you." She added plainly.

"T-tragic fate?" I stuttered, "What are you talking about?" I pressed on.

"All will be answered in due time...Sin." She informed nonchalantly and began to walk away from me.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" I called out, but she didn't look back. Even with the moon shining brightly in the sky, I couldn't see her face. She was walking along the shore and towards the port. Her footsteps began to disappear with every crashing wave.

My eyes didn't seem to look away from the horizon. My vision was oddly fixated onto that single, ominous character who had just left. Her warning caught me off guard and seemed to send shivers up my spine. Something about her doesn't seem right, out of place, inhuman. I tried to push the thoughts deep into my brain, but it just kept popping up. A tragic fate will befall on me in the near future, but when will that be? Every second, her warning raises a lot of different questions. Most of them were, what, when, why and how. I looked into the crashing waves, hoping it would mysteriously tell me the answers, but nothing happened. The waves crashed silently onto the shore, leaving a foamy substance behind.

"Sin, are you all right?" Syafei9 asked from behind me. I snapped back to reality and nodded in reply. "You seemed a little spaced out." He informed. "Is something bothering you?" He added.

"It's just that..." The words trailed off, and I can't seem to continue. My throat felt numb for a while, and I couldn't say out the words. I swallowed hard and sucked in a breath, "It's about Sapphire. I don't know what she's going to do next." I forced the words out of my mouth. "For the first time now, I'm actually afraid of her." I confessed truthfully.

"Well to me, she is just another enemy." Syafei9 sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. We were quiet for a few minutes, looking into the black sea.

"We should do something about this, planning back at base might help ease your mind a little." Syafei9 suggested warmly. "It won't help thinking about it alone." He added with a cold shiver. "Let's get back, it's getting cold out here." He pressed his hands together and breathed into them, warming it up.

"Yeah, let's start planning tomorrow." I agreed on his situation and crossed my arms in approval. He patted me on the shoulder and walked away, back towards the temporary base with only a camp fire. I followed behind him soon after. Nothing could be accomplished by looking out into sea. It was time to take action.

The sun was slowly arising, chasing away the darkness that was left behind from the night. I was still asleep, not wanting to get up anytime soon. I felt a nudge on my thigh, so I decided to open my eyes and look. Crystal was laying there, sleeping. I wanted to wake her up, but seeing her sleeping so soundly, I decided not to.

"Hey hey, look who is awake." Ballbags32 greeted heartily.

"Shhh, she is still sleeping." I whispered hastily. Ballbags32 gave me a surprised look, something which I didn't see for awhile.

"Hm? Since when did you start caring for her?" Ballbags32 dropped a basket full of tuna and sat beside it, looking at me with anticipation.

"Well, since...Forget about it." I dropped the subject instantly.

"Both of you make a good couple." He crossed his arms and grinned.

"Oi oi, we got bigger issues here." I informed him.

"Right. Well, I'm off to get some wood." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Hey wait, what kind of hatchet are you using?" I asked, all of a sudden.

"I'm using steel. Why do you ask?"

"In my bag, there is a mithril hatchet. Why don't you use that instead." I pointed towards my bag, which was leaning against a boulder.

"Ah, many thanks." He smiled and walked towards it. He dug into it and took out the mithril hatchet before leaving. I pushed myself off gently, accidentally waking Crystal up.

"Uhh..morning already?" Her hair covered up her face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, wake up." I pushed her away gently so I could stand. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. My right leg felt numb for a moment, so I decided to walk around for a bit.

Everyone was awake and ready. The first thing we needed to do was get information. Ghoulplay was in charge, and there was no one better than him.

"All right. What we need to do is send two people back into the mainland for some scouting. The others could stay and build a proper camp and some equipments. Who would volunteer to leave?" Ghoulplay asked. All of us looked at each other, and finally Fird14 raised his hand.

"Me, I'll go." He spoke. "I need to get something there anyway."

"Do you want anyone to follow you?" Ghoulplay asked.

"No, I will be fine on my own." He reassured, but his tone changed the moment he said that. A faint, angry tone could be heard.

"All right. You go on ahead. Tab us if you need anything." Ghoulplay spoke. "Syafei9 and Ballbags32, go get woods and rocks." He added. Fird14 turned around and began to walk away. He picked up his green bag, looked back at us one last time, and left. The moment he was gone, Ghoulplay said something.

"Sin, follow him. Something smells fishy." He crossed his arm in disapproval.

"Apart from the tuna Ballbags32 brought, you are right." I nodded and followed Fird14 silently back to the mainland...

* * *

_Spotted any mistakes? Review them and I will be sure to see them through. So I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter. Something is going on with Fird14, can anyone guessed it? I guess no one can. Well, See Ya!_


	72. Chapter 72: Snail Trail

_Re-Uploaded chapter 1 with slightly different story and mistakes reduced. Re-read countless of times..making me go slightly insane, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. There will always be mistakes in my story. XxX- Marks a different point of view._

**

* * *

Chapter 72: Snail Trail**

I decided to put on a disguise before heading down to Port Sarim. It was a brilliant idea. I walked past two Varrock guards on my way down the plank and they didn't even knew I was Sinlimitless. I was wearing a black hood with full black robes, just like the past Grim Reaper.

One of the guard looked at me, but he wasn't interested somehow. It has been so long since I had set foot on Port Sarim, everything seemed so different somehow. I began to look around and saw Fird14 talking to a red bearded pirate. The pirate looked around suspiciously for a moment and handed him something. It was a scroll or some sort, but I suddenly began to notice that Fird14 was beginning to briskly walk away. I followed behind him in a safe distance, and looked around as I go. The amount of people doubled as I reached the Draynor market. The screaming and shouting deafened me, but I wasn't concerned about that, I was slowly loosing sight of Fird14 as I made my way through the crowd. Out of nowhere, someone pushed me to the ground, and I was left on the floor. I quickly got up, but couldn't find Fird14 anywhere. People were slamming against my shoulders as they walked by, making it very hard to scout ahead. Feeling claustrophobic, I walked out of the crowd. I finally made it out, resting upon an oak tree that was right by the Draynor bank. I found myself breathing heavily, gasping for air. I swallowed hard and looked around again, hoping I could spot Fird14. Out into the distance, on the stone bridge leading towards the Wizards' Tower, I saw him. He was walking away, but as quickly as I noticed him, he disappeared into the fog. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could, wondering what he was planning. As I followed behind him down along the stone bridge, he stopped. I began to feel a surge of panic overwhelming me. I quickly looked around and saw a couple of stacked wooden boxes. I quickly dived behind them, and hid quietly. I peaked through a small opening, waiting for the moment for him to turn and walk away. He did.

XxX

"Hey! Got those stones yet?" Ghoulplay asked from the other side of the field.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid lava might gush out if I continue to mine further." Syafei9 said tiredly.

"If it isn't hot, it isn't lava. Try touching the wall!" Ghoulplay yelled. Syafei9 felt the wall with his palm, and dragged it across, gathering dirt under his fingernails.

"Nah, it's not that hot." He reassured himself. He raised his steel pickaxe, and began mining the wall, collecting stones.

"Ballbags32, how are things going with wood?" Ghoulplay spoke over his friends' tab.

"Going perfectly. Almost got a bag full of yew." Ballbags32 replied.

"That's gre- Yew? Where the heck did you get that?" Ghoulplay screamed with surprise.

"Oh, someone showed me the way, it was the only yew tree around here, isn't that great?" He added

"Perfect." Ghoulplay smiled under his silver mask. He took off his black top hat and rubbed the top of his head tiredly.

"I got a couple of stuff from the store, but I have to ask. Why can't we live in one of those stores anyway?" Crystal asked, dropping a crate full of equipments.

"If the guards from Varrock and or Falador decides to come here in Musa Point, those are the places they will search first. They won't have the need to go snooping around in the jungle." Ghoulplay answered briefly and nonchalantly. "Now let me see what you've got." Ghoulpaly opened the lid and took out a couple of equipments. Grappling hooks, ropes, chisels, knives, metal poles and cloths.

"We got just the right amount of equipments here to make a tent. Take these metal poles and cloths, I hope you know what to do." Ghoulplay stood up and passed Crystal the metal poles and cloths.

"Make a tent, no problem!" Crystal accepted the equipments, and began working on a tent.

XxX

Looking at the Wizards' Tower gave me the chills. The long absence from it made me uncomfortable and terrified. The wizards who were around stared at me with dagger eyes, and I could feel them piercing on my back as I walked past them. The front door was left opened, Fird14 had to have come in from there. I took a step in, cautiously, and looked around. I heard footsteps above me, and knew it was Fird14. His armor and boots made a very distinctive sound. I looked around the room for a moment, and there were two doors, one in front of me and the other to my right. If memory served me correctly, right would take me to a staircase. I opened the door and saw a spiraling staircase made out of stone and wood. The steps were steep, but still easy to climb. I made my way up to the second floor. I didn't bother to look at the pictures that were hung on the walls, my major priority was to look for Fird14. I quickly heard someone coming from around the corner, and this time I had no where to hide. I looked around frantically and finally, it was too late. Fird14 walked around the corner and stopped. He took a look at me, and both of us stared in silence. My hood was still up, covering my face.

"Here to train magic?" He asked. I flinched, but quickly regained my composure.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. He looked at me for a moment and shook his head.

Fird14 smiled and walked past me, back down the staircase. I stood there, paralyzed for a few minutes. Everything slowly came back to me, and I found myself stiff as hell. I looked back down the stairs and saw that he had opened up a trapdoor to the basement. Flashbacks of me talking to a wizard named Sedridor brought back memories.

"Ah, hello there Sin." A familiar voice spoke from behind. I twisted round and saw a familiar face. He still had the eyes of a mighty magic user, and the strength of maybe twenty warriors. Wearing the same old blue robes with a blue wizard hat. Sedridor.

"How do you know it was me?" I pulled the hood back, revealing myself.

"Well, I can sense your aura from a mile away."

"Can you sense aura from other people too?" I asked, puzzled.

"Strangely, no. I can only sense yours." He stroke his beard.

"By the way, why are you up here? Aren't you supposed to be down at the basement?" I asked, wanting to turn around and walk back down, pursuing Fird14.

"Having tea with on old friend of mine. Feel free to go and pursue your friend if you want too." He laughed.

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled. I sighed and walked back down the stairs, putting the hood back over my head.

I began to clamber down the wooden ladder, but halfway through it, the trapdoor above me shut itself. I clambered back up and tried to open it, but it was either locked or jammed.

"Shit. I got to go down anyway." I spoke to myself. I clambered back down all the way to the basement. As soon as my foot touched the ground, I heard a very terrifying screech. I shivered on the spot, but reassured myself that it was only a chicken, screeching in the echo. I forced myself to walk down the dimly lit corridor, remembering the bits and pieces of the place as I walked deeper. I made a right turn but stopped as I came into a crossroad. There were two options for me. To the right of me was a wooden door, and if I remembered correctly, it lead to one of Sedridor's room. Ahead, will lead me to somewhere I do not know. I tried the door on my right, but it was locked. The only way was straight. I continued to walk down the corridor, and it was getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute. I finally came to a dead end, with a metal door to my left. I turned to look at it, and there was no lock or hatch. I pressed my hand against the metal door, and it creaked open by accident. A faint light could be seen inside, and I had a sense of danger overcoming me. This feeling felt ominous and, well... dangerous. What was Fird14 doing in there? I decided to go through it to the end, finishing what I had already started. I crept in, leaning against walls and old wardrobes. There was a turned table, laying on its side. I decided to crouch behind it, but as soon as I did, I head voices...

XxX

"Looks like the tents are prepared!" Crystal informed, waving her hand energetically.

"Good, and the stones and woods are here. Time to build us a proper base camp. Syafei9, build us a table and chair using those logs. Ballbags32, help Crystal in making one more tent, this time bigger. That tent will hold our equipments." Ghoulplay ordered without hesitation. "I will be making the plans and maps. Everyone of us has a job to do." He added. Out in the open, a man with a hatchet appeared, cutting through the jungle. Everyone immediately took out their crossbows, made by Ballbags32, and aimed it at him.

"Woah woah! Don't shoot!" He dropped the hatchet and raised both of his hands up.

"Who are you?" Ghoulplay demanded.

"My name...is Baron."

Five more men came out of the thick bushes, each wielding rune crossbows, loaded with diamond tips. "Now put the weapons down, or we will be forced to shoot." Baron spoke softly and calmly.

"Never gonna happen." Ghoulplay retorted.

"This isn't a game! Drop your goddamn weapons NOW!" He elled.

"Do you think yelling will make a difference?" Ghoulplay asked, feeling a little aggravated and annoyed.

"You know what, I love porcupines. Open fire." Baron gave out the command.

"Yes sir, with pleasure." One of the man approved. "Open fire!" He ordered...

XxX

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, but it seems that Ivan have failed us."

"We don't need him anyway. He is just a pawn in our plan."

"By the way, what is your plan?" I heard crashing and banging, but it soon stopped with a moan.

"Do you want to die young? We told you we won't tell you, no matter what! Unless you want to see them dead!"

"Let me go you useless piece of junk." Fird14 struggled. His voice sounded strangulated.

"You dare call me that with your...your filthy lips?" I heard a hard and loud thud, followed by another crash.

"Stop it both of you!" Sapphire ordered hastily. I gasped, but quickly focused back into reality.

"Get up you useless worm." The man ordered. His voice sounded slightly old, like a wizard or some sort.

"Pfft, like I would listen to you." Fird14 spat and got up. I began to slowly shut my eyes, visualizing their every movements, like viewing a projection screen.

"Don't worry. We will keep them safe, for now. If you don't do what I say, you can forget about them ever seeing you again." Sapphire ordered fiercely. "This is one of the few important altars around Gielinor. As you all know that we are living in the 5th age, the age of humans. I will be making a new age! The age of scourge." Sapphire laughed maniacally.

"Yes yes, very nice indeed." Fird14 said sarcastically. All of a sudden, I sneezed due to the dust around me.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"My my, we have a little guest." Sapphire's shadow hung above her eyes. "Come out so we may kill you. Spy." She said calmly. I hid behind the flipped table, not moving an inch. "I said COME OUT!" She shot a fire bolt, without using any runes, incinerating the table in seconds. I stood up, as there was no where else to go. I stood behind the burning fire, feeling odd and woozy

"Who are you?" She asked, crossing her arms. My hood was still over my head, making it hard to notice who I was.

"Why are you asking questions? Kill him! He knows too much!" The old wizard yelled. He was wearing a black robe with a black wizard hat. A dark, old wizard. I could see Fird14 shaken up and bleeding from the corner of his lips.

"I will be asking the questions here." I said expressionlessly.

"Well then, we might as well kill you." She snapped her fingers, sending a blast of wind to burst out from underneath me, forcing me to fly against a wall. The pressure from the impact forced a few of my spine to move from its original place, and I couldn't help but let out a short scream. I fell to my knee, and I couldn't stand. "That is what you get for being tough." She pushed her fringe away. "Let's see if you can handle this!" She screamed, slamming both of her palms to the ground. The ground shook and shudder, and all I could remember was a stone pillar punching up towards my face. The rest, was a blur...

* * *

_I hope you guys find that rather...interesting. If there are mistakes, feel free to review or send me a message. Criticisms are allowed. See Ya!_


	73. Chapter 73: Execution Day

_I am now busy again! I has a part time job now, so uploading will be shortened. Enjoy this chapter though!_

**

* * *

Chapter 73: Execution Day**

_What is that sound...Is that, my heartbeat?_

"Make sure he doesn't leave this place."

_Why is it so hard to breath?_

"Yes ma'am."

_Why is it so dark?_

"Leave him here, he has no where else to go. The guards will be here any moment."

My opened my eyes, awakening from my slumber. With a gasp of air my vision cleared in an instant. I quickly tried to sit up but, I suddenly felt something tugging against my wrist. I lied back down feeling disoriented. I took a look at what was on my wrists and noticed two metallic cuffs, with the thickness of three cardboard boxes. I tried to break the chains but it was no use. The chains were made out of adamantium. I slammed my head back onto the pillow feeling weak and dejected. I placed both of the cuffs on my forehead and breathed.

"Why Fird14. Is it because of the money? Is it the same reason as Ivan?" I spoke to myself.

"No." Someone replied. I looked to the side and saw Fird14. "Take a look around, get your bearings." He began. "Clear your head first." He added. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a cell. Three walls were made out of bricks, while one wall was made out of metallic bars. That was the only exit. "It is not for the money, Sin." He started. "It's-"

"It's WHAT?" I yelled, feeling sick. People betraying me, letting me down when I needed them the most. I was sick of it, sick of that feeling. I hated it.

"My parents." He continued, looking astray.

"Your, parents?" I said, a little calmer this time.

"They were murdered by the undead, the same undead Sapphire summoned." He turned around and leaned against the bars. "My brothers, are my only family."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but-"

"No 'buts'. She threatened to kill them, make it look like an accident. I can't live with that if that happens." His voice was filled with sorrow and hurt.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Go along with her plans. Once I know both of my brothers are safe, I can turn against her safely."

"I see." I took his answer, feeling eased up.

"There he is!" An unknown voice spoke up. I heard numerous footsteps, approaching the cell. I looked and noticed five Varrock guards, each looking angry and disappointed. One of them walked towards the bars and slammed his hand against it.

"The all idolized Sinlimitless, turned against Varrock for the undead. You make me sick to the stomach." He sneered.

"Call me whatever you want. I am innocent." I said calmly, still lying on the bed.

"You will be innocent once you hang to die." He retorted. "Get him out of there and send him to Varrock." He turned away, disgusted.

XxX

"Baron, it's useless for you to kill us." Syafei9 mocked.

"Kill you...Heh heh heh," Baron was kneeling down, injured and hurt. "How naive..." All of the others felt shock and disbelief. "While you were fighting us, had you not noticed that we did not land a single scratch on you." He informed, breathing harder by the minute.

"Yeah, I thought your goons sucked." Syafei9 insulted.

"They indeed sucked but, that's not the point. While we were fighting, a ship I had just took to get here returned to Port Sarim to transport a whole legion of guards here." He gave away. "They are sailing back here as we speak. So, until next time." He laughed and crushed a hidden teleport tab in his hand, teleporting away.

"We have to leave, now." Ghoulplay announced.

"What about the equipments?" Crystal asked, nonplussed.

"Take what we need and burn the rest. Make sure it turns to ashes." Ghoulplay informed.

XxX

The roaring crowd around me was loud and suspenseful, but it didn't once bother me the slightest bit. No matter if I had murdered or didn't murder the Northern Wall guards, this was my fate. The chains of fate has already tied itself around my wrist, and slowly tugging me to my death. I looked down as I walked towards the execution grounds just north of the northern gates. Oh bitter irony. The place where I once kill, will be the place where I will be killed. People were starting to throw rubbish at me, but one man however got past the row of guards and slammed a clenched fist up my gut. I wheezed out a lungful of air, and fell to my knees in complete disgrace. A guard got me back to my feet and pushed the man away, back to the spectators.

"C'mon, keep moving ya maggot." The guard insulted. Once we finally stopped at the northern wooden gate, the guard who despised me the most walked up to me.

"You drawn quite a crowd." He began. "Remember this place?"

"How can I not?" I lied. I had never been here before, let alone felt the dirt under my boots.

"Outside these walls, hold your executioners. Are you afraid?" The guard questioned menacingly.

"Should I be?" I answered without emotion. Emotion will only hold me back.

"Hmph, tough talk for someone who is about to die." The guard added. "Open the gates!" The crowd roared louder and more enthusiastically. With a loud creak, louder than the crowds, the wooden door opened. A guard behind me shoved me forward, and I quickly began to walk towards my end. The wilderness ditch was gone, and it replaced by a wall the height of my whole body.

"Stand in front of that wall." One out of the four executioners ordered. I did as I was told and stood there like a kid, punished by a teacher. All four of the executioners were high ranking officers, but one of them was a Hero.

"Sin, you could have been a great person, but too bad. Any last words?" I thought about it for a moment, and nodded my head.

"In my group, there is someone called Rapid_Crystal. I would like you too..." The words seemed difficult to say. My heart was filled with emotions, and it was hard to confess. I pressed my lips together, and shut my eyes. A tear slowly escaped and fell down my cheek. Emotions began to fill, and I can't accept my death any longer. I had to do it quick, before I regret. "Tell her this. Thank you, for everything. I'll come back to you, even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing that you'll be here... That, is all." I shut my eyes, feeling all the emotions. Fear, hate, anger, love, happy and sadness. There are more to say out but, there won't be any more time left. The hero stood in between both of the high ranking guards, each equipped with a crossbow. The darts were specially made to instantly kill. There was no turning back.

"Ready." The hero ordered. "Aim." The second order has been given, and all of the crossbows were loaded. The crowds stood silent and in anticipation. I however, felt guilt. "Fire." The hero had spoken. All of them fired their crossbow and one by one the bolts dug itself into my flesh. The excruciating pain was running all over my body, and my muscles felt numb. I wanted to scream, but my lungs were punctured. My vision was filled with blood, and my lips were

bloody. I heard someone scream, screaming my name, but his or her voice was a slur. It felt like being underwater, drowning in the deepest and darkest part of the ocean. I coughed, and felt a mixture of blood and guilt running up my throat.

"He, is not dead yet?" One of the guards spoke.

"It can't be. A punctured lung, what more do you want!" The hero broke out frantically. "We shall fire again!" He yelled and protested. The crowds began to roar, but all I heard was...nothing. My eyes were barely opening, but I could see figures through my blood filled vision. I wanted to scream, scream for the pain to end, but I couldn't. My throat was numb, and my lungs were empty. I was a mess. "Fire!"

"ARGGGH!" I finally screamed in as the suffering intensified. "URGhh." I breathed awkwardly. I released myself from the bolts and fell to the floor, bleeding an endless pool of blood. "What IS..HApeNIng to mE?" I spoke in excruciating, and unexplainable pain. I wanted to kill myself for this torture. I wanted it to end. I gasped, as if it was the hardest thing to do. I rolled over and laid on my back. It suddenly began to drizzle. I shut my eyes and rested.

"It is not yet your time, mortal..."

* * *

_There are errors, but I don't have time to re-read again. If you spot any mistake, please do inform me. Well, this could be the end of the S.A.o.R story, or is it? See Ya!_


	74. Chapter 74: Degrading Altars

_To be honest, this isn't planned. I actually have no time to plan due to me having little time because of my new part-time job. Help me look for mistakes as I am still willing to learn from my blunders and failures. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 74: Degrading Altars**

I opened my eyes slowly, but all I could see was crimson. My brain felt two sizes too big for my skull. I heard voices, and they were in panic. I tried to sit up, but my chest felt like it was about to rip open. I let out a short, screaming pain, and collapsed back. The floor felt soft, and there was a pillow on the back of my head. The crimson slowly turned lighter, and breathing felt easier. I saw nurses running back and forth, hurrying. A doctor came up to my face and examined me closer.

"His heartbeat has returned back to normal." A nurse called out. "But what is keeping him alive?" She added.

"I have no idea. Either he has a strong will, or a resilient body." The doctor backed away and ushered the nurses to leave. Everything soon started to fade, and I was in a deep sleep.

_I was in a dark and empty land, where it seemed to stretch on infinitely. My body felt heavy and it seemed like I was in a pressurized area._

"_H-Hello?" I called out. "Hello?" I screamed. No answer. Faint footsteps could be heard, and it was approaching toward me. "Who's there?" I asked a trifle scared._

"_I am you, Sin." It answered. A figure appeared, and I thought I was looking into a mirror. "Remember me?" It questioned._

"_Yes, from the burning land in my head." I replied. "Where am I?"_

"_You are in a subconscious state, in your own mind." It spoke._

"_Just like before." I muttered._

"_Yes, just like before. Listen, forget about defeating Sapphire, you have no chance against her." It demanded._

"_No, I can't just let her live. Besides, she said something about the 'Age of Scourge'."_

"_Do you really want to know what she is up too?" It quizzed. I nodded in response. It sighed and took in a deep breath. "She wants to fill this world with the undead. Because of her past life, she wants revenge." It answered briefly._

"_Past life?" I asked suddenly._

"_I don't know much about it either, but I know she lost someone dear to her. Something unfair happened, that's all I can gather up." It gave out._

"_Look, I have to inform my friends about this new age she is about to create. I need to get out of here, and how do I do that?" I rushed._

"_You can't, not unless your mind and body feels ready, you can't get out of here." It crossed its arms in disapproval._

"_I don't have much TIME!" I shouted._

"_Then fight me." It suggested._

"_Look, I have no time for your games!" I retorted angrily. It ignored my words and brandished a hidden sword._

"_Then you have no choice..." It dashed forward and everything flashed._

XxX

Sapphire sat quietly in her chair, feeling mighty invincible. Even if Sin isn't dead, things will go on smoothly.

"This altar is done." A dark wizard informed. A clean and untouched Saradomin altar slowly began to degrade, as if time was speeding up. The marble bricks began to crack and crumble away, and the metallic symbol began to rust and bend. The degrading process slowly came to a stop, leaving behind an old, nearly destroyed altar. The altar began to glow, bathing itself in a purple haze.

"Perfect. How many more altar to go?" Sapphire questioned. The wizard calculated the remaining altars in his head.

"About twenty more." He answered briefly.

"As long as Sin isn't in the way, my plans will be uninterrupted." Sapphire grinned wickedly.

"I shall move on to the next." The wizard bowed in respect and teleported away in an instant.

"Oh Sin, I wish you can see this." Sapphire laughed evilly and teleported off. The altar began to glow darker and more sinister by the minute.

XxX

Ghoulplay slammed a piece of file on the table, scattering four photos that seemed to have slipped off. Ghoulplay began separating each of the photos so they were visible. The photos were in black and white, but everything could be identified clearly. Ghoulplay pointed to the first one.

"This is where Sin was supposed to be executed," Ghoulplay slid the photo across the table, and it was caught by Marksinator.

"The long wall, separating the mainland to the wilderness." Marksinator commented under his breath.

"Correct." Ghoulplay spoke. "This is their weapon of choice." Ghoulplay slid the second photo toward Ballbags32.

"A wooden crossbow made by the Varrock Knights. The V.K are well renowned for their patriotism and courage." Ballbags32 informed. "The bolt is made out of an obsidian shaft, tipped with a dragonstone gem. If this enters any part of the body, the victim would die instantly. There are only a few of these in the world today." Ballbags32 added dryly.

"Here is another photo." Ghoulplay tossed it toward Syafei9, who quickly clipped it between his index and middle finger. He took a closer look at the picture.

"The four are normal, low leveled guards, who has the permission to execute, but the one in the middle..." Syafei9 sucked in a breath. "I don't really know who he is. He has the same mark of a Hero though." Syafei9 finalized.

"Here is the last photo, Crystal?" Ghoulplay called out to her. Crystal immediately snapped to his attention. "Do you want to take a look?" Ghoulplay asked politely. Crystal nodded, and he passed the photo to her gingerly. Crystal covered her mouth in shock after looking at it.

"He-he's not dead?" Her eyes teared up. Everyone looked at her, startled.

"That's impossible! A bolt like that is suppose to kill!" Ballbags32 shouted in amazement.

"We have to go get him! There is no telling what they will do next!" Crystal suggested without thinking.

"No, we will just have to wait." Ghoulplay took the photos back and stuffed them into the file. "We have other bigger things at hand. We will have to stop Sapphire. Whatever she is doing, or even thinking of doing, we must be one step ahead of her." He wiped his marble tipped wand, and it glimmered in the light. "We must get stronger. We will train tomorrow." Ghoulplay slammed his hand on the table.

XxX

Nearly five days has passed, and Sapphire had degraded 13 Guthix and Saradomin altars already. 7 altars to go, and she was confident that nothing would and could stand in her way. She was cooped up in an old castle deep in the wilderness. No one would dare to try and find her, not when revenants were roaming around. In her hand, was a glass of red wine. She circled the wine glass and took a sip. A dark wizard teleported in, looking bruised and beaten up.

"We- The dark wizards managed to degrade the altar around Ardougne ma'am." The wounded dark wizard gave out.

"Excellent. On to the next!" She ordered.

"The others are on their way to Varrock and Lumbridge." The wounded dark wizard added.

"How many more do we have then?" She asked.

"Two." He answered.

"Hmph..." She wondered. "Be quick about the remaining ones."

"Yes ma'am!" The wounded dark wizard quickly disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Everything was going fine, but it was slow, too slow. They had to be quick, quicker than before. Sin and the others were about to regroup once again, and there was one more thing she had to do to Fird14, before everything clicks into place...

* * *

_Oh yeah! Sapphire actually HAS a purpose in her goal. Will she succeed? And what does she intend to do to Fird14? Find out in the future chapters! I won't be making the future chapters until I have re-uploaded 1-10 of the old chapters. The plot from 1-10 might be different/changed, so keep your eyes peeled! See Ya!_


	75. Chapter 75: Inside of Me

_This chapter is rather short, feel free to read it in one go. Author's note below will explain the shortness of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 75: Inside of Me**

_My darker self knocked me back with a single swing of his sword. I skidded, barely holding on to my balance. Once that was over, he pointed his sword at my general direction and huffed._

"_You are weak, living inside of you is a pain."_

"_I, I never wanted any of this." I wheezed out the words. I knelt down tiredly, grasping onto what little strength I had left. "What do you plan on accomplishing anyway?" I caught my breath, but it still wasn't enough. I still found myself panting heavily after that fight. I stood up, feeling my grip loosening upon the handle of my sword. I gripped tightly, but couldn't find the strength to hold it._

"_You can't even hold up a sword. You are pathetic." he insulted. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and tossed my sword away. It seemed to fall into a pit of never ending darkness, never to be picked up again. I dashed forward with all my might and attempted to punch him in the face, but he slapped my balled up fist effortlessly and sent me running astray. My body leaned forward, unbalanced, and I ended up falling flat on my chest. I coughed, feeling the air rush out of my lungs._

XxX

Two guards were guarding the room I was in. Both of them were bored out of their minds. One of them sniffled, feeling a cold coming on. He sneezed, startling the second guard. He said his excuse and apologized casually.

"Hey, why are we here?" One of the guard asked.

"Gared, Ballen Gared ordered us to protect this room." The second guard answered, knocking on the door for emphasis.

"Tch, I never signed up to babysit anyone. I was expecting something much more interesting."

"What WERE you expecting Foenos?"

"I don't know, I expected-" Foenos stopped abruptly, looking away from the second guard in an instant. "Hey, look over there Gibbs." Foenos pointed. There was a girl, slightly shorter than both of them, approaching. She had dark, long brown hair, with blue eyes the color of a sapphire gem. She wore fitting leather armor that seemed to have been hand made, and tied to her back was a circular metallic shield. Both of the guards wondered who she was, but quickly realized that no one was supposed to come near the room they were guarding.

"Halt!" Gibbs ordered, putting his hand up to stop her. The girl stopped and looked.

"_This must be the room..."_ She thought. "Hey, let me pass." She asked in an unconcerned tone.

"W-What? You think we will let you through just be cause you asked, pretty girl?" Foenos added. The girl clicked her tongue, annoyed by the guard's remark. "Leave now, or we will kick you out." Both of the guards held their swords ready. The girl let out a sigh, placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in disappointment.

"Really? I just want a peek inside." She raised her head slightly, letting the shadow hung across her eyes. She dug into one of her leather pouches and revealed a steel dagger. Both of the guards gasped and brandished their swords in an instant.

"She's got a weapon! Protect this room Gibbs." Foenos ordered. Gibbs nodded in reply. The girl took a few steps forward and leapt. Foenos didn't have any time to react and got kicked in the stomach. As he bent down in pain, the girl kneed him into the face, knocking him out. Gibbs gasped in shock and backed away slowly, shaking. The girl turned to him menacingly, flipped the dagger in her hand and threw it into his leg. Gibbs howled in pain and released his sword. He clutched his leg tightly, gasping every now and then. The girl then gave him a vicious slap across the face that sent him sprawling into unconsciousness. Everything ended in silence. The girl brushed the dirt off her shoulders and attempted to open the door, but sadly it was locked. She sighed and knelt down to look into the lock. She dug into her leather pouch and took out a lock pick. She began to fumble with the lock until a desired click could be heard. She grinned and opened the door...

XxX

_I was sent flipping into the air by his insane strength and crashed violently to the ground. My head was bleeding and it seemed that I was at my limit. I couldn't speak, let alone move a muscle._

"_Time to end this!" he screamed and raised his sword. Just as he was about to end me, everything pulsated. He stopped and backed away. "No, not now! I need to finish this!" he suddenly screamed, clutching his head. "I'll get you, just you wait Sin!" He began to fade heel first, then up to the head. The last thing I heard was his bloodthirsty scream. Everything fell silent. The area began to pulsate once again, and I felt my heart throbbing awkwardly._

"_What is going on?" I muttered painfully. The area began to blur, shifting and changing into something I cannot comprehend. "What-What is this?" I added. I couldn't hold my strength any longer, so I collapsed and shut my eyes._

XxX

The girl giggled and stepped back. "Finally, you are awake." She smiled. I woke up to a brown haired girl, smiling warmly at me. Her eyes were blue and strangely enough, it resembled the color of a sapphire gem. "Hello Sin!" She greeted.

"Ugh, who are you?" I questioned. She shut here eyes and shook her head.

"Uh-uh, not here. We have to leave now." She suggested. She seized my arm and brought it around her shoulders. "Upsy daisy, let's go." She commented. We began our attempt out of the hospital, but strangely enough, there wasn't any resistance. The guards must have been taken out by this girl, but who is she? Right as we were about to reach the double glass paneled door leading to the exit, it opened. The light shone brightly on the figure as he or she walked in. The girl seemed shock, and right as she was about to gasp, the figure disappeared. The moment I blinked, I felt the girl dragging down on me. I looked at her and noticed a spray of blood spewing out of her chest. "No, Sin..." She whispered and fell to the floor unconscious.  
"What the?" I tried to make sense of what was going on, but nothing seemed to be giving me an answer. I heard a laugh, a maniacal one.

"Wow sis, you sure have gotten weaker." The guy spoke. I felt his presence behind me, so I jumped ahead and turned. Fighting in the hospital lobby wasn't a good idea. Rows of chairs filled the space, cutting down mobility. I felt a strain on my right chest, the spot where the bolt struck. "I don't think you can leave Sin, I have other plans for you." He remarked calmly.

"Tch, how do you know my name?" I retorted angrily.

"A specific woman with blond hair mentioned about you." I could see his dark figure leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you want from me!" I questioned furiously

"Tut, it is not what I want from you, but what SHE wants." He snickered and stepped forward into the light. I could see him clearly. Black hair, weird golden eyes, a brown jacket over a black tanktop, brown jeans with black shoes. "I am Jack, Ignatious Jack-Huh?" He looked away, toward her fallen sister.

"S-Sin, don't fight him, he's too strong, you-you won't w-win." She stuttered in pain. Her grip seemed to be concentrating on my ankle. I knelt down by her injured body.

"Don't speak, we'll get through this. I have a lot of questions to ask you and I have no intention of you or me dying here." I reassured. She smiled weakly. "I don't know why you did that, but that is just wrong." I remarked at Jack.

"My my, don't tell me what is right and what is wrong. Whatever she is doing will always be wrong." He commented callously.

"Damn you!" I ran toward him, my fist clenched and my teeth gritted. There was no turning back now...

* * *

_I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I have no more time to waste due to a lot of the upcoming updates in Runescape. My birthday had just passed, and I didn't have time to make a birthday special, but who the hell cares anyway? The reason why I am so busy is because of my part-time job. I am saving money for a new computer. My goal is to at least make a decent S.A.o.R movie on youtube or something. Whatever then. I think that is all for the Author's notes. If there are any mistakes feel free to inform me, once again, criticisms are allowed. See Ya!_


	76. Chapter 76: Pillars of Darkness

_Hellos hellos! This is Sinlimitless, aka Sin! I have nothing much to say up here, but most of them will be at the very bottom. So enjoy reading this chapter!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 76: Pillars of Darkness**

I never knew my own weakness from the start. I never even knew anything about myself from the very beginning, but one thing I know is that I won't let anyone else die before my very eyes. Ignatious Jack shifted his weight and quickly disappear in a blur. I stopped running and looked around. He was gone, and he had the ability to reappear anywhere around me. I breathed silently, trying to sense him. I heard a step behind me, so I turned.

"Hah, too slow!" He yelled and drove a fist up my gut. I was sent crashing into the ceiling and back down to the cold, tiled floor. I coughed, feeling the blood rush out of my lips. Something inside me felt completely and utterly destroyed. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. This guy, the girl's brother, was dangerously, and insanely strong.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath with anguish. Jack laughed and bent down in front of me. He picked me by the head. His eyes, they were infused with death. He let out a short laugh and slammed my head against the floor. Everything turned crimson in an instant. I heard my heart beat, and I could hear myself panting heavily. His voice was inaudible, so as everything around me.

"_You are weak Sin..." _My thoughts spoke. The guy turned to look at her almost lifeless and soon-to-be-dead sister. He tried to take a step, but I seized his ankle hard enough for him to stop. He turned around, the mix of shock and anger on his face. He gave me a wicked smile, and I knew that it was the end. I had made a terrible mistake of ever trying to beat this guy. He was unbelievably fast and strong. It was all a big mistake. The guy raised his leg, on the verge of finishing me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

"Fire Storm." A voice unfamiliar to me rung around the room. The color of red and yellow began to paint itself on the walls of the lobby. It grew brighter and brighter to the point that you could almost feel heat. The sudden, horrible scream of Jack brought me back to reality. His back was blown, sending him sprawling toward the end of the corridor. He crashed into a door, breaking it off its hinges, and straight into a room. "Hm? What do I have here?" She walked toward the girl and inspected her wounds. "Nothing too serious here, but what about him." Her voice trailed away. I could hear in her voice, that she was confused, and finding us here was a complete coincidence. I heard her approaching me, but I couldn't lift my head to see her. I heard her breath on the right side of my ear as she examined me. "My my, what do I have here?" Her voice almost sounded interested and lively. The door that Jack crashed into began to shift and move away. Jack dug himself out of the mess and glared at the lady with pure hatred.

"Those are mine, MINE!" He yelled with a bloodthirsty voice. "You, you b-bit-"

"Fire Storm!" She repeated. The last thing I heard was the agonizing scream of Jack as he was burnt alive. Everything was pure darkness...

XxX

_Ghoulplay, Marksinator, Rapid_Crystal, Ballbags32 and Syafei9 all gathered in the Falador Square. It was the winter season. Snow balls were being thrown everywhere by little kids as they run around laughing merrily. This was no season they would want to miss, but they were on an important quest. A quest which they had created on their own. Ghoulplay looked back inside the quest log, impressed by Syafei9's curlicued handwriting, but that was not what he was looking for. He was reading the title of the quest._

_**An Important Friend**_

_Everyone had planned it, but they had no one to help begin it. Adventurer's were roaming around but most of them declined the quest as they were too busy preparing for Christmas. Crystal searched, never wanting to stop until someone agreed to help. She was in a hurry and ended up bumping into a girl with long, dark brown hair._

"_Oof!" She fell in the snow. The girl somewhat seemed unaffected by it. She let out her hand and pulled Crystal up. "I'm really sorry, I..." Her words trailed off. The girl tilted her head, confused on what she was about to say. Crystal shook her head frantically and laughed it off. "Sorry, I'll be much more careful this time." The girl knew that Crystal was hiding a depressing emotion under that fake smile. She placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Is something the matter?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and soft, almost enough to kill a man from the inside. Crystal looked at her hands and her eyes widened in fear. Her quest log was missing. She quickly bent down and dug into the snow with her bare hands. The girl noticed that she was actually hurting herself this way. She quickly pulled her up._

"_I-I-I...I have to find my quest log." She spoke shakily._

"_All you're ever gonna find are frostbites." The girl mentioned. Crystal knew that she was right, but her quest log had a very important quest that she intended to finish. "Take this pair of gloves and put them on." The girl handed Crystal a pair of white gloves. They were as white as snow. The girl also put on a pair of her own and began digging. Both of them started to dig and in about a minute, the girl found it. It was glowing, almost bathed in light. The girl opened it instinctively as Crystal watched. The girl began reading it, noticing that it was a quest made by Crystal. "I, I see." Closed the book and looked down. Both of them stood up, but none of them spoke. There was silence between both of them. The girl began to think, wondering if it was the same Sinlimitless that they were looking for. "I'll accept your quest." Crystal's face lit up and she hugged her tightly, feeling warmth running through her veins again. She knew that all was not lost. "Okay okay. My name is MarinaJett82, but you can call me Marina." She introduced heartily._

"_My name is Rapid_Crystal, but you can just call me Crystal." Both of them shook hands, knowing that it was going to be the start of a new friendship. I'd like you to meet some of my friends. Crystal held onto Marina's hand and pulled her along to the Falador square. She introduced Marina to each and everyone. Indeed, everyone was grateful for accepting the quest, but little did she knew trouble always tend to follow Sin's party. This time, the biggest trouble of them all was slowly and surely catching up to them._

XxX

Sapphire was sitting impatiently on her seat, tapping her fingers angrily. She looked around the room, giving the black knights and uneasy feeling. The remaining black knights had no one else to follow as the Black Knight Captain was dead, so they were forcefully ordered to follow Sapphire until the end. Sapphire gritted her teeth. The silence and the absence of news were driving her up the wall. She stood up and slammed the table so hard, it collapsed under its own weight. All the black knights flinched from her sudden frustration and tried not to panic.

"I have been waiting for eight days now and not a single word from the dark wizards. What the heck are they doing? Throwing a pool party?" She began to pace by her throne, irritated by the delay. "Sin's already back, and it won't take long before he get back onto his feet." She informed.

"Ma'am, should we kill him?" One of the black knight suggested. Sapphire clicked her tongue and glared at the black knight. The black knight panicked and stood straight as a pole. He knew he spoke out of line, and he won't be able to live if he repeated his wrong action. If any of the black knights attempts to kill Sin, they would arouse suspicion. A black mist began to appear beside Sapphire. An injured, almost seriously wounded wizard stood in the mist as he was teleporting in.

"That's the last of the altar?" She questioned with a hint of aggression.

"We couldn't convert it." The wizard spoke painfully, clutching onto his wound. Sapphire growled in anger and slapped him viciously across the face. The dark wizard was sent reeling to the side and straight to the ground.

"Useless, bloody and utterly USELESS!" She screamed. "I'll go there myself if I have too!" She added and snapped her fingers. Her body was slowly wreathed in black smoke as she began to phase away. She re-appeared right in the middle of an after war. A mini war that had ended minutes ago. Bodies were lying everywhere, and most of them were hellhounds. She looked around and began to examine her surroundings. Seven pillars stood around her and a single altar was all she could see. A dead wizard was sitting along the marble altar. She was disgusted, but not by death, but by how weak they were. She heard a low growling noise behind her as she began to step toward the altar. The growling noises grew louder and in numbers as her distance between the altar shortened. She stopped and turned casually. A pack of hellhounds were glaring at her, ready to pounce. The hellhounds had crimson colored furs and all of them had black spiked collars. Their eyes glowed a bright red, and if they moved, a red trail could be seen. One of them stepped forward, and it was larger than the other hellhounds.

"Hellhounds. I wonder what's to become if you were my servants. Dead hellhounds..." She spoke and swung her hand horizontally as the hellhound attacked. Her magic struck the hellhound and it was knocked back a couple of paces. The hellhound quickly recovered, but it began to limp oddly. It whined painfully as it struggled to stand. It tipped over to its sides as it was slowly being taken over. Sapphire grinned evilly, knowing that her magic was a resounding success. The hellhound stopped moving a minute after. The other hellhounds ignored Sapphire as it quickly hurried to its leader. The leader opened its eyes, but it wasn't glowing red, it was glowing green. The leader stood up and growled, but not at Sapphire, but at its pack. It quickly attacked the first hellhound it sees and sunk its teeth into its neck. They were taken out one by one, and after that was done, each and every hellhound was under Sapphire's command. "Hmph. I remember this spell, and the very fist time I used it. Sin." She spoke to herself. She turned around back at the altar and placed her hand upon it. Everything was quiet. Sapphire's hair began to lift as the wind was slowly shifting. A dark mist wreathed itself around the altar and soon, it was bathed in darkness. The altar crumbled, and the symbol began to rust, bending in an odd shape. She began chanting the spell, the final spell.

"Arzu Hirsonarmth Ragiku Dethari Izkida Pthleu SARO!" She screamed the final word of the incantation. The wind began to go mad and the darkness began to shoot itself into the sky. Each and every altar followed in unison, and soon, you could see pillars of darkness that reached the heavens. Everyone around Gielinor looked, puzzled and afraid of what was happening. Sapphire laughed herself to tears, knowing that it was almost complete. Now, she waits...

XxX

Marina woke up in an instant. The air around her felt dense and there was an eerie feeling that she couldn't shake off. She suddenly noticed that she was patched up and healed. I opened my eyes, feeling the ache running throughout my body. I let out a moan and stiffly moved an inch. Marina let out a smile of relief as she saw me. I turned my head and noticed that it was the girl with the insane brother.

"Hey." I called out, surprised that I had the strength to speak.

"Hm?" She sat up and placed her knees close to her.

"Who are you, and why did you attempted to save me." I began. She rocked back and forth, rummaging through her thoughts. "Are you gonna answer?" I asked again. She gestured me to hold on.

"I'm trying to answer this as easily as possible." She began. "I am MarinaJett82. I accepted one of your friend's quest, even though all of them had the same quests, and set forth to help them find you." My eyes widened and my jaw slacked.

"They...Created a quest?" I found it hard to speak, as though the words where choking me. It was unbelievable, even though the answer smacked me right in the face. I shut my eyes, not knowing they would go through all the trouble to save me. I felt worthless.

"You aren't worthless you know." She spoke. I opened my eyes. I heard a faint bell in the distance, a bell which only I could hear. How did she know I was thinking about that?

"How-"

"How did I know? Judging by your pathetic facial expression, it's not that hard to tell what's on your mind." She giggled. I smiled and let out a sigh. The room was small, and there were only two beds. A single light bulb was located in the center of the ceiling. You could see two moths fluttering around it. "I, I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. To Crystal and you." She paused near the end. Could she have met Crystal? She must have.

"H-," I paused to recollect my thoughts. I sucked in a breath and decided to continue. "How's Crystal?" I asked. She looked at me with sincerity, but then she quickly looked away.

"She's fine. She misses you." Her voice had a hint of hurt. "You're lucky to have someone like her. Unlike me and my brother." She commented painfully. His brother was burnt alive by a spell called Flame Storm. A strange yet devastating spell. "Who was she, and Fire Storm? I never heard a spell like that before." She added. _Ohh, so it's called Fire Storm, not Flame Storm yah idiot. _I thought to myself. Out of the blue, the place began to shook and shudder. I heard rustling and running outside. People seemed to be panicking. An eerie scream sent chills down my spine, and that was when I decided to get up. No use laying around doing nothing. I forced my way out of bed and toward the door.

"What's going on?" Marina questioned as she peered past. I opened the door and noticed that everything was quiet, too quiet. I swung the door open but no one was around.

"Let's go MarinaJett82." I commanded.

"Just call me Marina, Sin." She smiled and hopped out of bed. Something fishy is going on, and I intend to find out...

* * *

_I actually had trouble creating names for the newly introduced character, MarinaJett82. I even went all the way and asked my co-workers for name suggestions. So, I had a short discussion with a certain someone and realized that there were fewer female characters in Sin's party/group. The Final Arc will be around the corner, BUT that doesn't mean the Harmony Arc is about to end. There are still some chapters that needs to be uploaded, but I guess you guys have to wait for it. So review on this chapter and tell me how it was. Any mistakes spotted? Inform me! See Ya!_


	77. Chapter 77: Renunion? Aww

_Just wanted to say that this chapter has a lot of dialogue.

* * *

_

**Chapter 77: Renunion? Aww...  
**

The moment I left the room, a guard came flying toward me, sending me back inside. Marina jumped away to safety and peered out through the door. There were several dark wizards fighting against the varrock guards. Most of the guards were boiled in their own armor. Marina pushed the unconscious guard off of me and assisted me up. I felt the wind rush out of me the second I stood on my own two feet. It has been a while since I was up and about. I let out a cough and quickly stretched my muscles awake.

"Well, haven't seen those guys in a while." I commented about the dark wizards. "Let's give them a warm greeting eh?" I cracked my knuckles and walked ahead out of the room. I was in the varrock castle corridor. The roaring sound of fire and air filled the surroundings. The cry of the guards were drowned out by the crack and crash of the earth. Indeed, different magics were being used.

"Hey, that's Sin! The one Sapphire talked about. Get him!" A wizard ordered. With a wave of his hand, and a couple of rune mixing, out came a blast of fire surging toward me. I ducked and ran forward, slamming my knee into his gut. Saliva came out of the wizard's mouth as he was sent reeling back and down to the ground. I scoffed, feeling the energy running through me again. I clenched my fist in front of me, noticing that I was stronger than before. "Hmph, thanks my darker self." I whispered to no one in particular. I focused back on the next wizard, who was casting a water blast. I knelt down and picked up a couple of the runes that the last wizard accidentally dropped and slammed them together. Out came a blast of fire spinning into the surging water. As both of the elements collided, steam emitted out obscuring the entire corridor. "Crap, I can't see." I raised a hand to cover my face. I felt a hard grip on my shoulders and looked up. Marina vaulted over me and into the dark wizard. All I heard was their cry of agony. As the steam cleared, there stood Marina with a bloodied dagger in hand. She juggled the dagger in her hand and grinned. "Not bad." I commented. Her emotion changed as if a flip had been thrown.

"Not bad? I took out more than you!" She retorted. I ignored her reply and checked the corridor. There were a couple of cabinets containing armors. Since I was only covered in bandages, this was a good time to re-equip. I walked up to a cabinet and examined the armor. Most of the armors looked old and rusty, but after a while, I found a suitable one. I slammed by elbow against the glass, shattering it. Blood dripped from the wound on my skin but that was all right.

"You okay?" Marina asked. I wondered why she wasn't bothered with my actions.

"Yeah, just a trifle wound." I reassured her, unlocked the locked cabinet and opened it. There, sitting in the cabinet was a full gold trimmed rune armor with a weird yellow star on the breastplate. I grabbed the loot and put it on. Strangely, the armor fitted me as if they wanted me to have it in the first place. I put on the full helm and gestured Marina to follow. She nodded and obliged. We left the corridor and out of the castle, thanking myself for remembering the way around. What met my eyes was something I could not describe. The only word close to it was 'Chaos'.

Marina walked ahead of me, looking up into the ominous sky. The clouds were twisting and turning, and their color was nothing but black and purple. The air around us was heavy, and the pressure around us was strong. I knelt down, sweating in my own armor. I succumbed to the pressure around me, while Marina tried to stand. She staggered but in the end failed to even fight back. I saw a white mist while I exhaled. This world, something weird was happening. I looked up again and noticed several pillar or darkness shooting up into the sky. It was like a tornado of black ink. Lightning cracked the sky and blinded me for a second. I pushed myself up and staggered for a moment. Another flash blinded me but as soon as I could see, Sapphire appeared in front of me. Everything around us stopped. It was almost surreal, but it felt like being in a paused movie. Sapphire let out a small chuckle.

"What do you think? The new era." She raised her arms with emphasis.

"It's horrible." I wheezed out the words. She shook her head, disappointed. She paced around me, examining me.

"Since you are now awake, it is time to begin my final plan." She informed with much enthusiasm. I tried to punch her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind me. "You will be at my utmost mercy. Your friends will burn in pain from the plague, and you, you will see them suffer." She disappeared, returning the world as it was once before. Marina was still on the ground, gasping for air. I ran up to her and assisted her.

"Looks like I owe you one." Marina commented hazily. We walked out of the Varrock courtyard and into the nearest building, which happened to be a staff shop. Oddly, the door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. I set Marina down on a chair and looked around the small store. No one was around, but the equipments were still there. Wooden staffs without elemental orbs were laying in the corner, and cabinets filled with the elemental orbs were at the side. The floor was maroon carpeted, and the walls were wallpapered beige. There were only two windows. One facing toward the west bank, while the other facing toward the Varrock square. The streets were abnormally quiet. No one, not a single living thing was roaming around. I felt uneasy. Marina let out a small giggle. "I was supposed to save you, but in the end, you are saving me." She shook her head with a smile. I had to find my party, it was the only way to let them know that Marina and I are safe.

"Wait a minute." I quickly turned to look at Marina, who was slowly recovering. I guess I got used to the environment faster than her. "Marina, do you have a friends tab with you?" I asked. She nodded and dug into her pockets, revealing the all familiar friends tab. I grabbed it but it felt nothing like the normal friends tab. This one felt empty and light. No communication? No, there must be a logical explanation. I sat on the ground beside Marina and tinkered with the tab for a moment. It must have been five minutes before I realized that it was useless and nothing could be done. I returned the tab and stood up. Finding my party was harder than I originally expected. Like a needle in a haystack. Marina looked up, feeling better.

"Should we move on?" She asked shakily.

"Are you able to?" I asked. She nodded and stood up, but staggered forward. I caught her and she let out a hand, gesturing me that she was fine. "Are you sure about this? We could wait until you are feeling better."

"I'm fine." She reassured dryly. "Don't underestimate me Sin." She added coldly. We left the staff shop, feeling the pressure rising once again, but this time, it wasn't as horrible as I once encountered it.

We wandered around Varrock for nearly 25 minutes, looking for anybody or any living thing, but we weren't successful. Marina got used to the environment, but somehow she wasn't recovering fully. She still looked tired and weak. I however, felt unusually normal in a hectic situation like this.  
"Hello? if there are any survivors please respond!" Someone called out. My head jerked to the voice and immediately responded without hesitation.

"Hey! Over here!" I waved my hand frantically. Out of the distance fog revealed a Varrock guard. "Aw crap." I cursed silently. The last type of people I wanted to be with.

"Hey you over there! Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" The guard ordered fiercely. He quickly drew out his sword and pointed it at me. "You think you can escape, huh Sin?" The guard muttered loudly. Drawing nearer and nearer toward us.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here, something weird is going on-"

"Shut up! Whatever you say or do WILL be used against you in court." The guard retorted. Marina was still too weak to fight the guard off, something has to be done. As the guard was a feet away from me, I quickly ducked and tackled him to the ground, snatching the sword away from him. I quickly stood up and pointed the blade at his neck.

"Listen and listen closely pal." My voice changed into something darker and more sinister than I intended. "Something is going on and I am the least of your problems. If we both help each other out, then you will know that I am innocent. What say you?" I informed. The guard swallowed, looking a bit dazed. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face, yet there was still no answer. He nodded without regret in his eyes. I let out a hand and he accepted it, pulling himself up.

"If I see any funny business, you are dead, you hear me?" The guard yanked his sword back and sheathed it.

"Loud and clear." I answered, watching him as he lead us somewhere.

As we walked, I told him about my encounters, skipping all of the boring details. His expression remained constant as I told him the truth. I guess he wasn't buying it at all. Marina looked at me, as if all of my efforts were wasted. I slouched tiredly, sighing. The guard lead us to the Varrock west bank. We entered and locked it behind us. The bank consisted of everyone around Varrock, even adventurers.

"Everyone, Sin here has a story to tell us." The guard mentioned. My heart skipped a beat. What was he talking about? "He might have a plan for all of this."

"Wait, what do you think you are doing?" I pulled the guard to the side, questioning him.

"I find your story hard to believe but some of the things that I have seen had the same characteristics as mine. Dark wizards and undeads. You might be telling the truth." The guard seized my hand and forcefully loosened my grip. He gestured me to begin. Everyone looked at me in awe and anticipation. I let out a nervous smile, and began. Telling my encounters with Sapphire and that I had lost my party members. After that all ended, everyone stared in silence. Some looked around while others muttered among their friends. Marina stepped forth.

"Has anybody seen Sin's friends? He had already told you their descriptions." Marina asked loudly. A hand rose among the crowds, and out came Syafei9, with a smug smile.

"Yeah, I've seen them, and I'm one of them." Syafei9 commented with a comedic voice. I shook my head, disappointed.

"You have a hell of an entrance Syafei9. Great to see you again." I said with a relieved tone. The ball has started rolling. "Where are the others?"

"They are by the Grand Exchange." He answered curtly.

"Then let's go." I walked through the crowds, or rather, they parted away as I walked past them and down to the back door. We unlocked it and left the building, hearing a click behind us.

"You guys can feel that?" Syafei9 asked. "The pressure." He added momentarily.

"I can't feel anything now." I commented, realizing it at the very last second. Marina nodded, feeling tired again. It seemed that if you are in a building, the pressure has almost a normal amount. All three of us walked to the Grand Exchange, following the dirt path and past the two stone statues of gold in hand. There I could see everyone from my party, planning and discussing.

"Ohaiyo!" Syafei9 greeted everyone. "Look who I found wandering around. Quite of a troublemaker isn't he?" He commented slyly. Everyone's face lit up, and they quickly dropped whatever they were doing. Marksinator ran up to me and hugged me tightly, lifting me off of my feet.

"Suffocating, can't breath...help!" I wheezed. Marksinator released me with a chuckle.

"Great to see you are alive." Ghoulplay spoke calmly.

"Great to see that you kept my party in one piece." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. I felt a warm hug behind me, and I could see the arms of my suspect around my tummy. Crystal. I heard a faint sniffle, and noticed that she was crying.

"You are horrible. You idiot." She remarked softly.

"She missed you." Syafei9 said in a serious tone. The mood, it shifted as if a switch had been flipped. Everything began to get serious.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you, including you Crystal." She released me and I turned to look at her. "Now don't cry anymore, I'm here now." I wiped away her tears. She nodded and hugged me again. I returned the hug and patted her on the back. I missed everyone.

"Thanks Marina, for finding him." Ghoulplay informed. "Here is your reward." Ghoulplay dug in his pockets, but Marina cut him off.

"I do not need any reward, I already have the reward right here." She commented cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Ballbags32 asked nonplussed.

"Seeing all of you back together, that's more than enough of a reward for me."

"But, at least take something for your trouble." Marksinator said hurriedly. Still, she shook her head.

"I have what I need in here." She pointed to her heart, then her head. "Memories are enough."

"Memories." I repeated softly.

"My my, what a cheerful reunion." Sapphire appeared, standing on the center pillar of the Grand Exchange. In her hand was Fird14, struggling to break free.

"Fird14!" I yelled. "Let him go you, you!" I couldn't say it.

"Let him go? Sure!" She laughed maniacally, gripping his neck tightly. Fird14 let out an anguishing scream. His eyes balls were about to pop out, and his veins could clearly be seen. Dark mist wreathed itself around Sapphire's arm and into Fird14's neck. Fird14 screamed louder and struggled violently as he tried to endure the horror that was happening. I quickly stole Marksinator's two hander from his back and raced forward toward Sapphire. Her eyes showed nothing but madness. I jumped on the counter and jumped again, but a physical shield threw me off of my feet and back to the ground.

"HAHAHA! As I had said before, your friends will burn in the plague, and you will watch then SUFFER!" She threw Fird14 effortlessly at me and both of us collided. Fird14 was sent bouncing off of me like and ragdoll and skidded right near the end of the small steps. She disappeared leaving nothing but her echoing laughter. Everyone ran up to Fird14 and assisted him up, but something strange happened. He tossed all of them away with a single sweep of his arm. He groaned loudly and roared. His face, his eyes, his everything. He was different, changed. Parts of his armor fell, revealing his veins, and they were putrid black. His breath left off a black fog of smoke, and his eyes were quartz yellow.

"Sin." He spoke. "You left me to die, how dare you." He added darkly. That couldn't be Fird14, that couldn't be! "Now it is your turn to die." He brandished out his sword. A rune longsword bathed in nothing but darkness. He charged ahead, slamming into Ballbags32 and Syafei9. He raised his sword and swung it down in a blur. I didn't have time to react. A scream, blood and laughter...

* * *

_If you spot any mistake, please please please do inform me. I do not have time to re-read this chapter due to my busy schedule. Still, the final arc is a long ways to go, but it is coming closer, slowly but surely._

_Hello guys, it is me Muhammad Fadli the writer of this story!_

_Sinlimitless: Uh, why do you want to show yourself out now?_

_Fadli: Is there a problem?_

_Sinlimitless: No. Next time on S.A.o.R, another boss fight!_

_Fadli: See Ya!  
_


	78. Chapter 78: Boss Fight 2 Fird14

_Sorry for the wait, but it is short. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 78: Boss Fight 2 Fird14**

Fird14 roared as crimson splattered all over the marbled tile. Ballbags32 let out a laugh with his bow still in hand. An arrow was in Fird14's skull, but yet he was still able to move and talk. The others quickly got up, shocked and confused. Fird14 let out an insane scream and yanked the arrow out. He tossed it away and punched me in the gut, knowing that I was nearer to him. I was sent off of my feet and down to the ground in a matter of seconds. He wanted to stomp my head in, but I quickly rolled to the side. A massive crater was left under his foot, and if I hadn't dodged that, I would certainly be dead. The others distracted him as I tried my best to stand. He winded me really badly. Everything was spinning and swaying. I was alone on one end of the Exchange, while the others were at the opposite end. Fird14 roared again and charged like a tank straight into Syafei9. He was sent flying into a column, breaking it into pieces. I finally got up and held the rune two hander. It was a good thing Marksinator had a rune double edged battleaxe as a secondary weapon. He swung it like it weighed nothing. I myself had trouble holding the two hander with both hands. Fird14 dodged Marksinator's attacks and somehow managed to land a hit on Marksinator. He let out a scream as he too was sent reeling back. This fight was going insane. We couldn't possibly beat a beast like Fird14, or the beast inside of him._ Then you must be a beast yourself._ My inner conscious spoke.

"No, not now." I replied with much hatred. _It is now, or never._ "No, NO!" I replied coldly, clutching my head. _Then I will take control of you myself_. Everything blacked out.

XxX

The people in the bank were worried and anxious. They knew that five young adventurers had just left, and it has almost been 25 minutes since they were last seen. They muttered among themselves and it increased almost to the point that it was an uproar. The double door opened, and a gust of wind rushed in, blowing anything in its path. There was a silhouette of a girl, nothing much could be gathered from her except that she had tied her hair into a ponytail. She shut the door behind her and as the light slowly crept to her skin, she took a step forward. Everyone knew who she was. A mercenary from Falador. Her rune chest plate had the mark of a Falador mercenary. Her skin was rather tanned, and her eyes were brown. Her hair was black, tied with a black hairband. She wore rune plate armor and skirt. Her pair of gloves were in the color of crimson, and she wore ordinary boots.

"I have been hired by the Falador king, to recruit any adventurers or guards in here, to fight against this madness. Who is willing to join and fight for our era?" She began. Her voice was rather high pitched, but it had influence. People listened attentively as she spoke about how the Falador white knights had planned all of this. They were gathering enough soldiers to the point that it was war. War against nothing yet. As her speech ended, she asked the first thing that she had asked when she entered. "Who is willing to join and fight for our era?" There was nothing but muttering for a minute, but as it ended, majority of the people in the bank stepped forward. Most of them were low leveled adventurers, and some of them were skillers. It didn't matter who was who, as long as they could wield swords and fight, there was no problem.

XxX

"WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" Syafei9 screamed chaotically, blocking Fird14 from ever coming towards me. Fird14 roared, sending black smoke up into the air like an open chimney and charged towards Crystal who was healing herself. She tried to dodge him and it was successful. Fird14 missed her by a hair's length and crashed into the wall separating the Grand Exchange to the outside. A maniacal laughter filled the slight silence, and it wasn't from Fird14, no, it came from a man who was once standing on my spot. A man with the same facial features as me. The only difference was that his skin tone was paler and much more sinister. His eyes were the color of quartz, just like Fird14's, and he too exhaled a puff of black smoke. Something indeed was wrong. Fird14 released himself from the wall and rotated his shoulders.

"Bah, smart move little girl, but I won't miss the second time." He remarked darkly.

"Don't you think you should be picking on someone your own level?" The man asked nonchalantly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Punk!" Fird14 retorted.

"My my, getting cocky now are we?" The man snickered. Fird14 snarled at him, annoyed by his remark. With a swing of Fird14's arm, a blade made out of pure darkness materialized out of nowhere and into his hand. He ran ahead, ignoring the others and sliced the sword in a downward arc. With a simple shift of the man's foot, he dodged it. Fird14 was left wide open for a split second, and in that split second, the man kneed him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. Everything was done in a blur, the others couldn't even believe it. The man stepped on Fird14's chest, pinning him to the ground. He twisted his foot around and stomped for a moment. Fird14 couldn't do anything but groan. The harder he stepped, the larger the crater around he grew. With a final stomp, Fird14 was left on the ground moaning. The man grabbed him by the head and it looked like his skull was about to crack.

"RARGHh! What do you WANT from me?" Fird14 ordered in great anguish. His skull was about to crack, and his eyeballs felt like it was going to pop out. Fird14 struggled, swinging his feet around frantically.

"What do you know about Sapphire?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fird14 screamed painfully. You could see a thread of blood coming form the corner of his eyes. It was not tears, but it was the blood vessels.

"Hmph, then I will have to break the information open." He said dryly and clamped his head tightly. Fird14 screamed like there was no tomorrow. His voice slowly turned raspy, but that wasn't important. He just kept on screaming and screaming until finally his skull gave in to the pressure. His scream faded into the air, burned into everyone's memories. In the man's hand was the remains of Fird14 head. There was blood and black icky substance on his palm. The man looked at it with much disapproval. "Looks like I got nothing." He commented whilst curling his hand into a fist. The man swayed to the left, then to the right as if he was on a rocking boat.

"What the hell did you just do Sin?" Crystal screamed with much disgust. The man finally collapsed, blacking out without even feeling the floor. "Sin? SIN!"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have no plan/no storyline for this part. I have so much work to do, it's not even funny. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter and know this, I will be re-uploading some of the old chapters with better storyline and mistakes fixed. See Ya!_


	79. Chapter 79: Those Who Fail to Protect

_Yoho~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I didn't re-read it enough to gather mistakes. So if you find any mistakes, please do not hesitate to comment about it. I am still learning, and I would like to get better and be better! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 79: Those Who Fail to Protect**

_I found myself back in the void of nothingness. I had been here for far too many times, and I didn't felt alone anymore. The feeling of insecurity had disappeared. I felt at home._

"_Getting used to this I bet." He asked. I turned around and expected who I was supposed to be expecting. Me. I nodded in reply. "Heh, don't get too comfortable." He added in an arrogant tone. I clicked my tongue in annoyance._

"_Why am I here anyway?" I asked._

"_Because you brought yourself here, for a reason." He answered with a serious look on his face. Not a second later, his maniacal smile returned. "I will be watching from the shadows, and when you least expect me, I will return." He turned around and walked away. Either he was bored, or I was about to wake up from my slumber._

"_Hey wait!" I called out. He stopped and twisted his head slightly. "What happened?" I asked coldly, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists slightly. He let out a scoff and continued to walk off until he had disappeared. The whole area turned negative, and I felt a pulsation on my chest. It was like a heartbeat. I shut my eyes and woke up._

"Urghh..." I groaned. The room was dark but a clock beside me read 11 o'clock. The sky was the usual ominous gray, only this time darker and more sinister than before. Something pressed itself against my chest as I noticed that it was harder to breath. I cocked my head slightly and saw a figure. Long black hair. Crystal was watching over me the whole night, sitting beside me. Now she was asleep. I stroke her head gently and noticed that my hands were bruised. Something terrible happened when I lost consciousness yesterday, something I do not wish to find out just yet. She yawned and turned her head away, still sleeping. The door creaked and opened. Light from the outside rushed in and blinded me. I raised a hand and noticed a silhouette.

"Good morning." He said in a rather depressed tone. Syafei9, I could recognize his voice. It was all too familiar. "Breakfast is ready, just head downstairs." He said without emotion in his voice. Before he shut the door, he took a good look at me. Something disturbing definitely happened yesterday.

XxX

Commanders from each major city were summoned at the White Knights' Castle. They were about to plan something big. Sir Amik Varze was the last to arrive. Two guards were guarding the meeting room. The moment they saw Sir Amik Varze, they stood straight and still like a nail. Both of them saluted him in sync and allowed him through. He entered and shut the door. The commanders looked at him as he walked toward the round table and sat down.

"Everyone got the letter?" Amik Varze began. He locked his fingers together and rested his hands on the table.

"Yes, we all did." The commander from Al-Kharid answered for the others. He was tanned and wore a rather tough armor made out of granite. His helmet was set on the table, and his sword was at his side. His shield however was on his back. His hair was black, and his eyes were brown. Typical Al-Kharidian. "We have all gathered the required amount of troops." He ended.

"I see, that's good." Amik Varze commented.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" The commander from Varrock asked in a rather distressed tone. He wore full rune armor, also with his helmet off. His sword and shield however were on his back. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. "I mean-"

"Can't you see the situation we are in?" Amik Varze questioned with much hatred in his voice. "Desperate time calls for desperate measures." He added.

"Calling forth this much troops, are you going to start a war?" The Al-Kharidian questioned with much anticipation.

"Indeed, we are going to start and full on war." Amik Varze answered darkly.

"How about you, are you troops ready?" The commander from Lumbridge quizzed as he combed his dark brown hair wit his hands. He wore a bright blue armor with a star on his breastplate. He has no helmet, nor a shield, but what he wielded was a two handed hammer. The crushing power of the hammer was almost equal to being crushed by a house. With prayer boost, it's almost equal to being crushed by a castle, fortified with cannons and cannonballs. That's how dangerous a full blown swing would be.

"My troops are always ready." Amik Varze replied.

"Then let's begin." The Varrock commander agreed.

"Operation 'Reaper', Start..." Amik Varze said.

XxX

After a rather awkward breakfast, the others decided to linger around the house for a bit. Marksinator filled me in on the details. We were staying in a two story house just outside the Grand Exchange. There won't be anymore daytime, only nighttime. As I went and asked him about yesterday, he seemed to have ignored me and changed the topic almost immediately. I even asked him about Fird14, but his eyes always strayed away from mine. I didn't want to shove the questions towards him anymore and decided to explore around the house alone. He didn't mind. I walked up toward the second floor and entered the first room I saw. The carpeted floor was pink and the wallpaper was white. In the room lay an expensive piano and a bed. Pictures of the old kings were hung on walls and there was a door leading to the veranda. I ran my finger on the top of the black expensive piano. 'Sugoi' was the name of the brand. I sat on the boxed shaped stool, which had a red leather seat, and opened the cover to the keys. I pressed my finger lightly on one of the white keys and there was a subtle sound coming from the center of the piano. I opened the top and revealed the inside, which was full of strings, and music sheets. I locked the top in place, collected the sheets and sat back down. I arranged them according to the page numbers located at the bottom right hand corner and stretched out my fingers. Just by looking at the notes, I somehow knew what song it was. There was no title, nor composer. Just lines and notes. I began to play the first few notes and pages and confirmed that it was Moonlight Sonata. The soft and depressing intro, followed by the chorus and ending. The song somehow ended quickly before it began. It seemed to have been shortened.

"Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, isn't it?" Crystal questioned behind me. I nodded, not looking at her. "Are you, depressed?" She asked.

"Slightly." Wait, she knew what happened yesterday, she might be able to tell me. "What happened yesterday?" I asked without hesitation. She was taken off guard by the question. "Fird14, what happened to him?" My fist seemed to have curled and clenched on its own. My heartbeat grew faster and louder. Something horrible must have happened, even though I didn't want to know, I had to know.

"You..." She trailed off. "He..." She couldn't find a way to start. I was sitting, shaking with fear. "Someone, k-k..." She stuttered for a bit. I could hear her swallow sadness behind me. Not because of Fird14, but because of me. Fird14 was my one of my pals, and I had vowed to not let anyone else die in front of me. Had my vow been all talk? "Someone killed him." She answered. That's right, he's dead now. No use crying over the dead. The ones who are dead remain dead, that's the cycle of life. I knew it from the start, but I somehow wouldn't cling to the possibility that he was dead. "Are...are you all right?" She asked, noticed that I was shaking uncontrollably. I had vowed, I had promised, to not let anyone else I know die in front of me, or anyone for that matter.

"Am I too weak?" I muttered. "Am I all talk? The people I know, the people I love and trust, all disappears in a blink of an eye. Why can't I protect them? WHY?" I slammed my fist into the keys, sending screeches and bursts of off key notes into the air. "I'm useless." Out of the blue, I felt a hug coming from Crystal. I felt her chin resting on my right shoulder. She held me closely and tightly, almost to the point that I didn't want her to let go. It was comforting.

"Don't worry, even if you are not able to protect, there are others who feel the same way as you. They too want to protect, for you and everybody they know." She whispered into my ear. It was comforting. I let out my tears, which slowly drips on the white keys. That's right, if I fail to protect, there are always others, like Crystal. But I can't rely on them too much. I too need to get back up and try again, doing better unlike I did before. That's right, unlike before. She held me tighter as I let the tears flow. It was comforting..._

* * *

I am not good with depressing/ sad moods like the above, but I will do my best to practice and be better! See Ya!_


	80. Chapter 80: Blood on my Hands

_Help me spot for mistakes. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 80: Blood on my Hands**

Days had passed and nothing much happened. The next morning, while having breakfast, Ballbags32 stood up whilst we were eating and came up with an idea.

"Let's scout out the area." Everyone stopped immediately in place. I found it hard to move or respond from his sudden request. Marksinator was the first to put his utensils down. He drank his orange juice and cleared his throat.

"What purpose will that serve us?" He replied. The others looked around, still dazzled and dumbfounded. "Besides, we can't even venture properly because of the ominous pressure and weird air."

"I can." Syafei9 cut in, finishing his scrambled eggs. "I could still feel the pressure, but it isn't as devastating as the others might usually feel." He added. I couldn't feel the pressure anymore strangely enough. It was as though it had welcomed me to this bizarre surroundings. I raised a hand, informing them that I had agreed to follow on Ballbags32's request. Though it felt like suicide, it was better than sitting in a castle doing nothing. The cook, who was standing in the corner, heard our plans and walked straight into the kitchen. A minute later, we heard sizzles and pops coming from the pan.

"If only Ghoulplay was here, he would know what to do." Syafei9 commented. "Where is he by the way? Didn't see him for the past two days." Syafei9 announced. Everyone shrugged and dropped the subject almost instantly. We all knew Ghoulplay could take care of himself. "So, it's decided. You, Sin and I will be scouting out the area. If anything dangerous comes into scene, we will retreat, got it?" Syafei9 ordered, pointing a fork at Ballbags32.

"It's best if three of you don't split up. We have not encountered any mobs yet. There's no telling if they had gotten stronger or weaker since the sky had turned." Marksinator advised. Though I wouldn't say the sky had turned. The world itself had turned into a horrible nightmare, a nightmare where all of us couldn't wake up from.

XxX

As Sapphire watched silently through her crystal ball, she began to snicker. An evil plot ran through her head like wildfire, spreading quickly and turning everything into death. She sat up straight and locked her fingers together, before placing it below her chin.

"So your group members has reconciled with you. That was a rather quick clean up. Hmm, I have been dying to try this. Let's see if everything would work out as planned." She snapped her fingers and an unknown figure appeared beside her. It's skin was nothing but tar, and some of it began to drip off its fingers. Sapphire stared straight into the crystal ball and laughed. Her primary goal was slowly becoming easier and easier to achieve. All she had to do was to destroy the useless pawns and get to the king. After all that was done, checkmate was easy as one two three. The black entity nodded and disappeared within a blink of an eye.

XxX

We decided to head down to Lumbridge first. I found it impossible to find nothing in Lumbridge. Though it was always noob infested, that day was like a ghost town. The cobbled road was dark due to the absence of the sun, and the wooden walls of the houses felt dead. The grasses were turning brown, and the ducks were missing. Everything was quiet, dead quiet. The sky had its unusual twirling vortex of darkness, but once we had left the castle, a vortex of darkness was just spinning beyond the walls. I had a feeling it was coming from the church, as it had engulfed itself with the bronze bell. All of us ran to the church and by the time we had reached there, someone was waiting for us. A familiar figure. Blonde hair, magician clothes and the aura of murder lingering around her. Sapphire was standing there, looking at us with the most sinister expression she could ever contort.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing Sapphire?" I screamed, feeling for my pouches. _Damn! I'm unarmed!_

"This is dangerous Sin, we have to retreat!" Ballbags32 tugged onto my elbow. Sapphire let out a laugh, looking at our pathetic state.

"You really think I would let all three of you go? No, one of you must die!" She materialized a black sword out of the blue and began swinging at me with it. The others ran to safety and quickly tried to find a suitable weapon. I began ducking, rolling and spinning away from her swings and thrust, yet her attacks grew closer to my flesh every single time. Syafei9 had gone missing and Ballbags32 threw flaming rocks at her. How was it on fire? I had no absolute idea, though I had seen his nature powers in action once. This would be the second time, and might be my last if I don't counter attack. I lost my balance and twisted a little out of place, causing the cold blade to cut the side of my cheek. Sapphire pulled her sword back and gave me a good kick to the abdomen. I was sent reeling back, crashing into Bob's Axe Shop window. The front door came bursting outwards and into Sapphire's general direction. With a single swing of her sword, the door was sliced and missed her. Out came Syafei9 with a adamant battleaxe in hand. I pushed myself out of the window and took out several glass pieces that had drove into my flesh. Blood came pouring out, yet I felt little to no pain. Syafei9 charged forward, swinging his battleaxe wildly. Sapphire only parried his attacks. She didn't counter. Out of nowhere, a thought came into mind. _Why was she here in the first place? Why would she return to a place that she had already destroyed? Something was wrong, terribly and horribly wrong. _As I watched her moves closely, she didn't once use magic, and her movements were the mix of range and melee. Syafei9 quickly swung his battleaxe upwards, sending her black sword flying into the air. It flew straight into the black vortex, never to be seen. Syafei9 let out a smirk and drove the whole battleaxe into her gut. An expression of shock covered her face for only a second. _Wait a minute. Sapphire never knew how to use melee professionally, this has to be some kind of trick or... a TRAP!_

"Syafei9! Get away from her!" I yelled, clutching into my chest. Syafei9 turned around to look at me, with the weapon still inside of her. His face was filled with confusion.

"But I got her!" He replied enthusiastically. He turned back to look at her, but a smirk had replaced her shocked face. She quickly clutched Syafei9's hand with both hands, and her wound began to glow yellow. A sound of a fuse had gone off. It was definitely a trap. Ballbags32 and I quickly ran toward him as he tried to escape her clutches, but it was useless. The fuse stopped. My heart skipped a beat. The time on an old grandfather clock ticked a second, and a whole explosion filled the area, destroying the surroundings in an instant. Parts of the church collapsed on the area where Syafei9 had once stood. Ballsbags32 and I were sent sprawling to the ground by the intense shock wave. I quickly stumbled onto my feet and limped my way into the gray smoke.

"Syafei9! Where are you? ANSWER ME!" I screamed, feeling the lungs inside me hurting.

"Syafei9, are you okay?" Ballbags32 called out. Both of us began to call out for him, unable to find him in the smoke. I heard a faint cough and a moan.

"Help me, I can't feel my legs..." He called out in a tired and dejected tone.

"Keep your eyes open Syafei9! Stay awake and listen to the sound of my voice!" I yelled, coughing form the smoke every now and then. I kept on stumbling blindly and finally fell. Syafei9 was straight in front of me. I got up and saw the mess he was in. Parts of the foundations of the church had fell on him. It was going to take a while getting him out. His right arm was the only thing safe, though burnt marks were all over his skin. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move. He groaned and coughed out spittle of blood. I began shoving the bricks and wooden posts out of the way.

"Ballbags32! Come and help me!" I yelled out while still digging the dirt and debris away. In a flash, Ballbags32 ran in and quickly assisted me.

"I was careless man...to...damn careless." He remarked in anguish. His teeth were covered in blood, and his neck had a rather deep wound.

"Don't say anything, you can make it!" I ordered him, keeping the tears shut in my eyes. "I swear I would protect anyone I know and dear to me, and I will keep that swear!" I cried out, shoving the bigger pieces of debris away.

"No, you don't have to worry about me. Just save yourselves." Syafei9 informed. More pieces of the church began to crumble and fall around us. Soon, the whole church would collapse under its poor standings.

"NO!" Ballbags32 rejected with utmost hatred. "We are saving you and that is final!" Ballbags32 reassured. More beams and bricks fell around us.

"JUST GO AND LEAVE ME! You...must kill Sapphire for me...for," He grimaced once again. "For us, for all of us." I stood up and backed away. Ballbags32 looked at me, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing? We can save him! We are not leaving him!" Ballbags32 kept on shoving and digging.

"No, we are leaving." I said sullenly. All hopes of saving anyone I dearly know had crumbled away like the church we were in.

"You are insane! HELP ME!" He cried out.

"No, just leave me. Help me by helping yourselves." Syafei9 informed in such a painful tone which I could never bear. The black vortex slowly disappeared as the altar was destroyed. A black sword came falling down behind me. I knew what to do. I turned around and held the cold handle. Ballbags32 knew what I was up to, and he didn't agree to it at all.

"No, you are going insane now Sin. Drop that sword and dig Syafei9 out now." Ballbags32 ordered as calmly as he could. I turned around with a sword in hand. It was either now or never. Let him suffer in pain as the church collapse or end his pain and bring him to the afterlife. For me, the second choice was the wisest choice.

"You were always the smartest person in our group Sin." Syafei9 commented, forcing a smile. It was a compliment, but I felt nothing but sorrow. He grimaced again. Ballbags32 watched as there was nothing he could do. He was afraid to stop me, afraid that I might stab him instead of Syafei9. I stood over Syafei9 and held the sword up high, pointing the tip of the blade at his heart. Had I really lost my mind? I could never know. I brought the sword down without any regrets, killing him with my own hands. The church finally collapsed. There was one of the altar gone, and also another friend...

* * *

_See Ya!_


	81. Chapter 81: He Had Left Us

_The 'Harmony Arc' is nearing itself to a close. Didn't have time to re-read it so please help me. If you find any mistakes inform me via comments or PM it doesn't matter. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 81: He Had Left Us**

My mind was crumbling away like the debris around me. Had I just literally killed one of my teammates with my own hands? I held the sword tightly and looked at it. My reflection showed itself, disfigured and dark on the blade. That wasn't me, no, it was someone else. I don't even know who am I anymore. I heard a rope strain beside me. I turned to look and it was Ballbags32. How did he obtain a slingshot in the first place? The ammo wasn't any ordinary rock, no, it was a broken glass piece, which was once a beautiful stained glass window. His eyes were filled with fury and murder but his mind was filled with second thoughts. His lips began to quiver as he tried to take the words out from his mouth.

"T-This is-" He trailed off, still thinking of what to say. I however, didn't felt scared or out of place. It was normal for him to feel this way, normal for nearly everyone to feel this way.

"Put the slingshot down." I ordered calmly. He shook his head.

"No, I have enough of this madness. Joining your party was a bad idea in the first place. I have an insane leader, but not a single one of our teammates care." The environment turned wilder and wilder by the second. He was manipulating the nature around him.

"It's either with me or against me." I remarked. His iris turned red as he let out a cry. He released his thumb and forefinger, sending the sharp fragment to whiz past my left cheek. Without a doubt he couldn't do it. He turned away and dropped the slingshot.

"If I ever see you again, I swear to god I will kill you." He spoke through clenched teeth. He stood there for about a minute before running off, never to come back. Unless fate decided us to.

XxX

I was standing on the River Lum bridge. I was expecting wind, but there was none. The black sword was still in my hand, and I felt a buzz running down my clenched fingers. It was reacting, reacting to the ominous feeling around me. My head turned instinctively towards the wooden gate, separating Lumbridge to Al-Kharid. Without a doubt it was a point of interest. Everything was silent for awhile, but things could go awry in an instant. The wooden gate bust towards me, sending shrapnel and sand in my general direction. I rolled away and noticed a man being slammed by two Al-Kharidian soldiers. Though the soldiers were different if inspected from afar. The tortured man turned to look at me, whilst being choked. His hand was outstretched, as if attempting to grab me from the distance. The soldier grabbing him squeezed his grip, causing the man to breath irregularly. The man was gagging, and you could see a tread of saliva running down the side of his lips. His eyes rolled white and in seconds, he was dead. The two soldiers had taken the man's life without any reason, and it bothered me. The second soldier looked at me with dagger eyes, but now I could understand what was different about them. They were already dead. One of them screeched and started to march toward me, slowly brandishing out its sword. When it was in range, it didn't hesitate to swing its steel longsword at me. I blocked but its strength caused me to turn. With a full fluid motion, I gave it a back kick. It sprang back from the impact and I could hear its rib cracked the moment my foot connect. It stumbled a little more before gaining back its focus. Its armors were chain full with a leather belt around its waist, and a yellow coif, the mark of a warrior for the Al-Kharidians. Not it was angry. Its movement became fast and more agitated-like. It rushed toward me and swung downwards. A bad move. I dodged it effortlessly and swung my black sword straight into its waist, a little above the leather belt. My blade cut through its flesh like paper. After it sliced free, the soldier staggered for a moment, like a drunken person who had finally realized that his beer glass had shattered in front of him. Its upper body slowly separated itself from its lower half, killing the undead soldier instantly. There indeed was blood, but not as much as a dead 'living person' would produce. The other soldier had disappeared without a trace. Now, in between the border of Al-Kharid and Lumbridge lay a dead man, choked to death by an undead soldier. I was literally thinking of looting the corpse, but I shook the thought away. I walked away from the deadly scene and hoped to reach back to the castle without any more interruption. While walking back, I thought of ways to calm the group down, considering that we had one man down, and another who had left with a grudge on me. Things were more easier thought up than do. I opened the door to the small bank, located at the rooftop of the castle, where there were only two to three noobs around. There they were, my groups were sitting by the corner with the table. Marksinator was sitting on the chair, playing around with the balancing scale. Everyone stood up, wanting to know the results and news. They were gonna be disappointed by what I had to say. I took a deep breath and started from square one. I explained to the everything, and from time to time, I thought they were gonna scream bloody murder, but no. They didn't interrupt at all. After I was done, Ghoulplay ordered me to sit and stay calm. Though I had killed Syafei9 with my own hands, they didn't see it as murder or an intention to kill at all. They themselves agreed that it was the right thing to do, but I didn't. I placed my arms on the table and buried my face it. I needed sometime to think. I needed a vacation, but I ain't getting it judging by the weather and season.

XxX

Eight guards guarding the Port Sarim prison, and all eight of them died by an unknown creature. The prisoners in their cells too died, but their prison doors were untouched. The creature still lurked in the prison, reproducing little critters to infest the entire building. It was huge, but no one could tell as the prison was dark and gloomy. The creature was to be feared with. It let out a hiss, echoing down the hallways, past the dead corpses and bloodied hallway. Tentacles came slithering down the bloodied hallway and each and every tentacle drove itself into the back of the dead's neck. Soon they all rose and began to wander around aimlessly in the prison. The dead in their cells remain dead as they were useless if brought back to life. The creature toyed with the undead, waiting for its pray to stumble into the building. Without a second to loose, there was an adventurer, fully equipped with adamantium, ran into the building to seek shelter and safety. He was horribly wrong. The door outside slammed and hammered violently as he leaned against it with his own body weight. Soon it died down, he was alone in the dark and dank prison. He heard drips of liquid echoing around him, though he was not sure if there was a leak pipe around. A drip managed to get onto his shoulder plate, and it splattered all over his cheek. It felt warm, and it had a rather distinctive smell to it. It smelt like iron. He was tempted to taste it, but rather not as it might be poisonous. He began to walk deeper into the prison and stumbled into a wooden desk. He was at the main hallway. He fumbled his hand around on the table and felt a candle. Luck was on his side as there was a box of matches beside it. He lit up the candle but wished he didn't had. The walls were covered in bloody veins, and drips of blood were dripping everywhere. It felt like being in somebody's body. He wanted to puke from the sight but nothing came out. The veins without a doubt were pulsating. A hiss echoed down a hallway, the hallway that lead to the prison cell. He didn't want to explore, he needed to escape. He turned back but what met his eyes were death. Five of the undead guards were standing by the door. Their eyes were white, and their flesh were bloody red. They were dead recently. The adventurer brandished out his sword without hesitation and prepared itself for combat. The guards moved forward in a rather slow pace. They were zombies. The adventurer let out a sly smile and cut down the zombies effortlessly. The tentacles which were controlling the bodies hovered around for a few moment. The adventurer eyed all five of it suspiciously, but then, the cry of a girl distracted him. The cry of his long dead girlfriend. He looked back and noticed a black figure. It was familiar to him. He lowered his sword and ignored the five hovering tentacles.

"Jessica? I-Is that you?" He cried out.

"How can you not remember me?" She replied is a sad tone.

"But, you're dead, aren't you?" He replied in a rather confused tone.

"If I am here, does that mean I am dead?" She questioned him. Both of them walked closer toward each other, and he could see her clearly. Black hair, black eyes, and the same clothes she wore on the day she died. The adventurer tossed his sword away and ran toward her. He wanted to embrace her, tell her that he loves her very much and didn't want to loose her anymore. She let her arms out, ready to take his embrace. The adventurer quickly placed his arms around here, but something terrible happened. He embraced nothing as she had phased out of existence. The five tentacles flew toward the adventurer in a blur, driving itself into his arms and legs. The adventurer was careless and now he was dead.

XxX

My slumber was awaken by several nudges from Crystal and Marksinator. Though I felt relief as it was a dreamless sleep, I also felt a bit homesick. I groggily sat up on the bed and rubbed sleep off my eyes.

"Something is wrong, look outside of your window." Marksinator ordered. I reluctantly turned to look at a window behind me and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except that one of the purple-black twisting vortex had turned red. Small red orbs were twisting upwards and around the vortex. Something indeed was wrong. All of us packed and geared up. The Duke blessed us on our travels and we headed off, toward the red vortex. Everyone was sweating and breathing rather quickly, but not rapidly. The setting around us were insane for them, but I felt nothing out of the ordinary. I breathed and traveled as if nothing had changed. What was wrong with me? We walked past Draynor village and noticed a few travelers walking in and out of the Draynor bank. What were they doing? I had no time to find out. We found ourselves walking toward Port Sarim, but in the foggy distance, I saw people. Before I know it, they were gone as if they were avoiding us.

"Hey look, someone is approaching." Crystal pointed out. Ghoulplay swiped his cloak back and reached out for his marble wand that was sitting in his belt. Something was not right. For Ghoulplay to act like this, the person was probably a hostile. The was a bang, and I saw a flash. The sound of something hitting metal wasn't a good sign for me. Marksinator reeled back and fell to the floor. Something had hit him! His breastplate was dented, and it was located right near the heart. Something rolled off nearby and I could already tell what it was. It was a ball bearing. Someone was using a ranged weapon. There was another bang, and this time it aimed for Crystal, but sadly, she had casts herself with a magic barrier. Her magic barrier crumbled away like a fragile glass. From what I could tell, it couldn't handle too much damage. Crystal flinched back from the terror. Ghoulplay didn't wait for the third shot. He immediately cast a black bolt into the black figure. There was a moan and we saw it crumpling to the floor. The weapon it held slid across the gravel tile. Ghoulplay stopped it by stepping on it. It was a blunderbuss. He picked it up and handed it to Marksinator.

"Here, you probably know how to use it better than anyone else around here." Marksinator, who was still on the ground, sat up and accepted the weapon. He examined it, flipped it around and looked into the barrel.

"This looks rather odd. You need gunpowder to shoot, and gunpowder could only be obtained by-"

"Pirate ships," Crystal cut in. "You mean that dead man was a pirate?" She added.

"That could be a possibility." Ghoulplay remarked. He looked back at the red vortex and gestured us to move on. "Let's keep moving. We can't tell how long it would stay that way." He added. We ran off, putting as much air into our lungs as possible to keep ourselves from running out of breath. As we ran past the prison, there was a loud shattering sound of glass from inside. All of us stopped.

"Did you just hear that?" Crystal informed. Everyone nodded.

"Let's split up. You and Crystal will head in and find out what that sound was. Marksinator and I will head toward the vortex. From the look of things, we are near it.

"Remember, we still have friends tab. Contact if you have found or see anything." Marksinator informed, bringing my attention back to the friends tab. If I tried to contact Ballbags32 right now, I would probably hear static and nothing else but static. I nodded and agreed on Ghoulplay's plan. He was running the party now. We split up and ran into the prison without hesitation. Both of us entered, not noticing that the door was slowly shutting itself. Before we know it, there was a loud slam. Crystal tried to turn the knob but there was no knob to begin with. We were trapped in a dark prison, with water dripping everywhere. The smell of blood wafted into my nose. Soon, we smelled like part of the prison. Blood.

"Help me." Somebody moaned in agony.

"Hello?" I called out. "Where are you?" I yelled.

"Over he- Eeaaaarrrrrghhh!" The man screamed in anguish and horror as something had happened to him in the dark. The man let out a rather disturbing moan.

"Hey! Answer us! Where are you?" Crystal yelled. It was rather stupid to ask 'Are you okay?' after hearing such a blood curdling cry, followed by the sound of piercing and ripping flesh. I felt a grip on my arm and it tightened up to the point that blood seemed to have stopped flowing. Crystal was scared, and we both know it.

"Hello, Sin..." It called out. The whole place lit up, and we were faced with danger...

* * *

_Why wasn't Sin affected by the ominous ad dangerous environment? Take a guess, though you won't win anything...quite yet. See Ya!_


	82. Chapter 82: A Sight to be Remembered

_Sorry for the delay and such. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 82: A Sight to be Remembered**

Lights flooded the room, illuminating the dark prison in an instant. There was a cackle, a maniacal one, it could be heard echoing around the room and down the prison corridors. My hair rose on end, and I felt a cold chill running down every possible fiber in me. A man, noticeably the same height as me, stood in the center of the very room Crystal and I were in. The man looked like a naturally common adventurer. His armor was full adamant, but his helmet could not be seen anywhere. In his hand held a rune longsword. His grip was weak, as if the weapon could drop any second. The man lifted up his head to look at us.

"They are dead," He began. His voice, fear and agony. But his words were what confused me. Who were dead? He began to limp forcefully and purposefully toward us. He was swaying back and forth like a drunken sailor. He stopped and swung his armed arm at me. I dodged the attack and jumped back, away from him. "and so is she..." He glared at me and roared. Tentacles came protruding out from behind and began attacking Crystal and me. I blocked the swipes and thrusts of the tentacle while Crystal cast a flame wall between them and herself. The man walked toward Crystal with the tentacle still attacking us. I got careless, I strayed my gaze away from my enemy and left myself open for a split second. A tentacle swiped across my chest, leaving a huge scratch on it. The impact of the swipe caused me to forcefully turn, showing my back to the enemy. I felt a grip around my ankle, but didn't have time to look. The tentacle pulled my ankle causing me to fall and slam violently against the cold floor. I managed to grab my adamant sword in time. I pushed myself against the floor to face the ceiling and looked at my foot. A slimy pink tentacle was dragging me into a wall, but what was interesting about it was that it has a hole, and it was about to bring me into it. I frantically slashed away at the tentacle, hoping that it would release me. The thickness of the tentacle was inhuman! Trying to cut it off was extremely difficult, but not impossible. I gave it one final strike, a strike straight down, slicing the tentacle into half. The other end flopped and slammed against the ground, retreating into the hole. I untangled the remaining tentacle off of my ankle and tossed it away in a disgust. Crystal managed to destroy the tentacle that was attacking her. We were safe, for now. The adventurer knelt down in pain for some unknown reason. Now we knew that the tentacles were not controlled by the adventurer, but it was controlling him. The door to our escape was locked, and the windows were barred and boarded up. There was no escape. "Urgh..." The adventurer moaned. He stood up and glared at us. He was injured, and his back was hunched. The sword which he held grew heavier and heavier the longer he wielded it. His eyes were bloodshot as if he was some kind of demon. "YOu WilL paY fOr WhaT yOu diD To JessIcA!" He growled and screamed in frustration and agony.

XxX

Ghoulplay and Marksinator bursts into the small church just opposite of the Jail. There they saw the red vortex at point blank, shooting up into the sky. The altar was the cause of this, the cause of the vortex's instability. The wooden benches were shredded and crushed by the pressure in the church itself, but both of them were unaffected. Ghoulplay studied the altar and found it rather interesting. The metal symbol was rusted and bent almost to a point that it was a different symbol all together. The marble base cracked and crumble, you could see dust falling off of the edges. The corners were chipped and crushed, nothing else to be seen. Ghoulplay then looked up, following the direction of the vortex. Marksinator stood beside him and look as well.

"This is the cause, the cause of everything." Ghoulplay mentioned.

"Anyway to stop it?" Marksinator asked, examining the altar himself.

"Yes, but it is going to take me sometime." He backed away. Behind them, where the double doors were once there, giant rats hissed and blocked their escape.

"You better hurry and stop this thing, I'll hold them off."

"Perfect, now leave this to me." Ghoulplay tipped his black top hat and revealed off his cloak. There was a thick book. He took it out and opened it in front of the altar. He began to chant and mumble, deactivating the vortex and its instability. The words were not normal English or magic, it was written in inaudible texts that not even the wisest of all magicians could understand. The only people who _could_ understand it were the ones who wrote it. The ones who lived in the fourth ages, the ages of mortal. The book still seemed to be fresh and readable, not a single sign of aging could be spotted. Marksinator continued to fight against the giant rats, killing them effortlessly, but they seemed to be coming infinitely, never to stop for anything in the world. Marksinator's sword was beginning to show weakness, blunt and rusting. His attacks dropped slowly but surely, making it difficult to fend off the giant rats' attack. He was still strong and able, he was not injured or scratched making defense his only hope.

XxX

I was sent sprawling across the floor, skidding to the end of the hall where the prison cells lay. In them were empty and cold. I quickly got to my feet and readied for another attack, but nothing came. The man quickly reappeared in front of Crystal and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her effortlessly. In the instant before Crystal landed, she casts crumble undead, but it was not effective. If it wasn't effective, that means the man was still alive being controlled by something. The man was like a brute - he was rampaging, destroying anything in his path. The man continued to press onward, toward Crystal, finishing what he had started. I ran up to him, unnoticed, and jumped onto him, confusing him, pulling his head away from Crystal. Crystal quickly got her bearings and unsheathed her yew short bow, shooting a mithril arrow right into his throat. He gagged and coughed, splattering blood all over the floor before falling to his knees. He couldn't breath as his lungs were filled with blood. His eyes slowly rolled white, before falling flat on his stomach, dead.

"Hmm, interesting..." A voice coming from the hole in the wall spoke. It began to laugh.

"Show yourself!" I demanded, feeling vexed.

"If you say so." It replied nonchalantly. The whole maximum security prison began to shook and rumble. We staggered around, unbalanced. I held onto a jutting brick on the wall beside me, while Crystal knelt down on the ground, stable. The wall that had a hole in it exploded, bursting outwards toward us. I quickly blocked myself with my arms, but literally failed. Bricks and iron gratings slammed into me like the pound of a hammer. Crystal quickly casts an earth barrier for herself and me. Once the insane havoc ended, the earth barrier crumbled away into dust, revealing what was beyond it. My heart stopped beating for a second as what met my eyes was something revolting and disturbing. It was a pinkish creature, embedded into the wall with three bulging eyes that seemed to be on the verge of popping out. It looked slimy and there were pulsating veins all over. Slurping and sucking noises really got to me as it felt disgusting.

"W-what are you?" I yelled in shock.

"What's the use of telling, if you are going to die."

"You ready Sin?" Crystal prepped herself and so did I.

"Foolishly foolish fools like you will die a foolishly foolish death." It mentioned. I furrowed my brows in anger. I wanted to attack it, but something got to me first. A tentacle from underneath me shot upwards, striking against the butt of my sword, disarming me. I ducked as the same tentacle tried to thrusts through my head. My sword landed not too far away from the creature.

"Crystal! Get that sword!" I ordered.

"Right!" She approved and casts telekinetic grab. The sword was wrapped in a purple ball before returning back to my hand.

"What the?" The creature seemed dazzled.

"What ever you are, you are going DOWN!" I yelled and rushed forward with the aid of Crystal's magical attacks. The tentacles were too distracted by her thus making a huge opening for me. Once I was close enough, I jumped and brought my sword down in one single slice. Splitting the creature into half in an instant. Pinkish blood gushed out of the open wound, bathing me in it.

XxX

Marksinator was getting tired but he still had some spunk in him. The red vortex that was being cleansed by Ghoulplay shot out a huge burst of blue flame, destroying any monsters in its radius. The red vortex flickered and slowly disappeared. The crumbling altar was finally cleansed, but it had taken too much damage thus making it unrepairable. Marksinator finally let his sword down, and sat on the floor, tired but stronger. Fireworks exploded all around him, indicating that he had raised a certain skill level.

"Next time, you'll do the killing." He huffed the words out. Ghoulplay ruffled his hair and smiled under his silver mask..

"C'mon, let's get back to Crystal and Sin." Ghoulplay gestured and tucked the book back into his cloak. Both of them began to move again, back to the point where they were forced to split up.

XxX

The door that lead to our exit was finally unlocked. The room finally grew brighter and this time, it felt like life had just began anew. The creature turned into dust and was carried by the wind. There was a bunch of loots sprawled all over the area. I couldn't get up as the pinkish substance was way too sticky.

"Hey, um, a little help Crystal?" I called out.

"Urgh, what is all of this?" She cried out from afar.

"I don't know but can you get me out of it?" I asked. I heard her footsteps gradually coming closer.

"I'm not too sure, but I'll try." She spoke above me. I was facing flat onto the floor, felling claustrophobic. I felt a warm heat on my back and noticed an orange light was spilling all around me. The heat grew warmer and warmer, and I slowly felt the pinkish slime disappearing. "There, it's all gone now." She said with a hint of relief in her tone. I pushed myself off of the floor and stretched.

"Guahh! What ever you did, it worked. Ugh, felt really tensed there. Thanks, for everything." I thanked and let out a smile.

"No problem, glad I could help. So...let's get the loot?" She giggled.

"Yeah sure why not?" I replied and began to gather the loot. I had also noticed that the red vortex had disappeared. I guess Marksinator and Ghoulplay did all right.

* * *

_If you spot any mistakes, please feel free to inform me via review and or PM. Either way works. Harmony arc is still about to end, we will get on to the Final arc soooon! See Ya!_


	83. Chapter 83: Recruitment Overdrive

_I hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 83: Recruitment Overdrive**

We regrouped just outside of Port Sarim. The pressure from the air around us slowly disappeared, but it still lingered. The loots which we had gathered consisted of armors made out of rune. There were no weapons though, sadly enough.

"So, what did you find out?" I asked, jerking my bag to adjust it.

"From what I can tell, these pillars that shoots out into the sky are actually created from altars." Ghoulplay answered from what he had gathered.

"Altars? Really? Hm...that's interesting." Crystal crossed her arms and went into a deep thought.

"Monsters that are around these pillars becomes threatening and vicious. They will not hesitate to kill you." Ghoulplay added.

"Yeah! Even level 3 giant rats were enough to swarm over me. It was crazy!" Marksinator mentioned actively. If level 3 rats were bad enough, what would become of the other higher level monsters. I shivered at the thought of it. "So what do we do?" Marksinator asked.

"We need to destroy the other pillars of darkness. They are the cause for our chaotic world." Ghoulplay answered, looking around the scenery. Lighting flashed everywhere in the sky, lighting up the dark ominous clouds. Thunder rumbled overhead and it began to drizzle. It seemed that weather wasn't affected. The nearest pillar I could see was at the city of Falador.

"Let's go Sin." Ghoulplay said.

"Huh? Where?" I asked, dumfounded. Though Ghoulplay's expression was hidden by his silver mask, I had the feeling that he felt vexed by my question. "You want me to lead all of you there?" I said, hoping he knew what I was talking about. Ghoulplay said nothing, he just nodded. I shrugged and lead my members toward Falador. The white marble city of marvelous wonder. Now that statement was weird.

As we continued to walk, I felt a sudden pain in my head. At first, I chose to ignore it and told everyone that I was fine, but later on it grew unbearable. My pace with the others slowed, and my vision flickered. Color was quickly running out and I was slowly being placed in a black and white movie. I stopped and leaned against a tree. The others asked if I was okay, but I couldn't hear them. I looked at each and everyone of them, confused. My heart began to beat really quickly, as though I had finished a 100 meter dash. Sweat came pouring from the side of my face, and I was quickly loosing my balance. What the heck was going on anyway? I clenched on the bark of the tree and gasped as the air had suddenly ceased to exist. I collapsed to the floor, and everything went black.

XxX

_Cold wind brushed across my face. I shivered and slowly opened my eyes. I was back in that void, a void which was located in my head. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. Everything about this void seemed different. It was...calmer, and if I listened hard, I could hear birds chirping quietly in the distance._

"_So you're back huh?" The other me appeared from behind. I got to my feet and brushed my buttocks. He leaned forward and brushed away a leaf off of my shoulder._

"_Why am I here?" I asked a trifled annoyed. He simply shrugged. He motioned to the area around me, though it was hard to see, there was indeed land in the far distance. Evergreen trees were all I could make out._

"_Maybe your mind wants you to see what's going on." He made a wild guess. I let out a sigh and massaged my left shoulder. "Hey, remember this. If your mind changes, so do I. Good or bad, it all depends on you." He grabbed me by the shoulder and announced it straight to my face. Judging by the trees and subtle chirping, I guess that was a good thing. Even the negative me had changed. He had...color. He released me and let out a genuine, gentle laugh. "Look at me, being all pathetic." He remarked and turned away from me. "I guess 'Sapphire's' experiment all has flaws." He spoke._

"_Experiment? What are you talking about?" I quickly raised my voice. Something seemed important, something about what he had said. An experiment? "Tell me more about this 'Experiment'! What was she trying to achieve by planting you...into me." I asked, totally confused._

"_She not only wants an able assistant, she also wants something else. Power from a certain human." My doppelganger answered._

"_Power? She doesn't have enough? I mean, the chaotic situation the world's in right now, it seems to need a lot of it." I countered._

"_No, she needs power not for chaos, but for something more..." He stopped to take a breath. "She wants to make a new era. An era of the dead." My heart just sank, and my will to live had slightly dissipated._

"_Why?" My voice was nearly inaudible. My hands were shaking from the thought of countless undead, roaming the streets. "What would she gain?" I asked, looking into my clone's eyes._

"_Revenge..." He let out a single, simple answer. An answer that raised more questions rather than eliminating them. "I'm not sure what kind of revenge she wants, but what I do know is that it ain't gonna be pretty." He let out a sly smile and laughed maniacally. His sudden change in attitude caught me off guard, and his skin had returned back to its original pale state. Everything around me began to spin. It kept on twisting and turning as though someone had mixed chocolate and milk together. Everything was merging like a mix of paint. Next thing I knew, I was standing against the tree, looking at the rest of my friends awkwardly._

XxX

"Sin, are you all right?" Crystal asked worriedly. "You're sweating bullets!" She exclaimed.

"H-h...Wh-What time is it?" I asked nonplussed.

"Still two in the afternoon." Marksinator answered. I gasped. Not even a second had passed since I was in my own mind. That really disturbed me. It gave me goosebumps.

"Hey, are you okay? Snap out of it!" Ghoulplay ordered, shaking my right shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah..I-I uhh...I'm fine." I answered with uncertainty. "Le-Let's go, we don't have much time." I gestured and made my way back onto the stone path.

We had finally reached the gigantic, double wooden doors, but what struck it as odd was that it was broken down and smashed into bits. A fight had settled here, and yes, there were corpses everywhere. The city guards were fighting against...goblins. The goblins were different though. They were too well equipped. It was as though a plan had been schemed. A premeditated attack.

"Urkk...H-Heyyy! I-Is anyone out there?" Someone called out. There were some gurgling in his voice. We wasted no time and quickly ran toward him. A guard was pinned under a yew tree, which had collapsed in the midst of the fight. The guard had blood all over his torso. There were even some on his lip and chin. "Oh god," He coughed violently. "Finally some..one." His voice slowly grew softer.

"Quickly! Everyone, lift this tree away! One, two, three!" The rest of us counted in unison, but it was no good. All it did was cause more pain for the poor, incapacitated guard.

"No..Stop. Don't...bother." He continued to cough. More blood began to spew out from his mouth. "It was hopeless anyway. I was careless...Too. Damn. Careless..." He spoke softly and slowly. He grimaced as it was too much to bear. "I really hope, my family...made it out okay." He slowly dug into his pocket and revealed his wallet. His hand was shaking uncontrollably and it was stained with his own blood. "Oh...J-J-Jenny." He began to stutter. He let out a few gasps of air as he clutched onto the photo of his wife, with two little girls standing beside her. "It's not...too late...It's never...too. Late." His body stiffened and his eyes slowly strayed away. Crystal couldn't help but look away. There was nothing we could do. His arm, and hand, which held the photo, slowly fell onto the grass, releasing whatever he was holding onto.

"Rest in peace." I grazed my hands down his face and shut his eyes.

"Requiescat en pace." Ghoulplay muttered. I held onto his hand and gingerly placed it onto his chest, with the photo tightly in his grip.

"The city might be in danger. We need to check the place out. I can't bear to see anymore death." Marksinator began.

"Nor do I. Let's go." I replied and marched into the city with new confidence.

XxX

When we walked past the eastern Falador bank, we heard cries from soldiers, and the sound of clashing metal. There was a fight, and we weren't invited to it.

"How rude." Ghoulplay said slyly.

"Indeed, shall we crash the party?" Marksinator took a step forward, brandishing his two hander.

"I like the sound of that." I answered with a devilish smile on my face.

"Let's goooo!" Crystal yelled, raising her staff into the air, releasing a flash of blinding light. It stunned the goblins, but not the soldier fighting against them. All three of us ran into the heat of the battle, killing off some heavily armored goblins. The number of goblins decreased exponentially. Crystal healed and buffed the soldiers as the fight went on. Our combat skill continued to raised until the final goblin was killed. Everyone was tired, but not us. Ghoulplay was the first to speak.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The city...overrun by goblins, but they aren't ordinary goblins." The soldier answered. Stopping to swallow air. "The goblins... that we just encountered, were heavily armored and fully equipped. It...seemed as though they had planned," He swallowed hard and continued. "To attack us from the beginning." The soldier finished.

"And?" I asked as he had summed up what we had guessed right at the front gate.

"The leader is somewhere around the city." He added the final detail.

"Oh...that's new." I replied.

"Crystal, and I will investigate the vortex, while Marksinator and you find that leader." Ghoulplay ordered. I couldn't agree more. Both of them ran off without another word, leaving Marksinator me and a dozen other soldiers.

"Our commanding officer was killed in the fight. We will assist you in finding the goblin leader." The soldier picked up his sword and shield and stood in attention. The others followed, creating a box formation. Marksinator grinned at the interesting sight.

"Lead on, Sin." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"We will fight for you!" A soldier from the back yelled. All of the soldiers were suited with steel full plate-armor, but no helmets. Their swords were steel longsword and their shields, square and were also made out of steel.

"Okay, our first objective is to find and locate the goblin leader. Second, is to take him down and reclaim your city!" I pumped my fist into the air. They cheered. "Onwards!" I yelled and lead them east, toward the residential district where the fountain was located.

XxX

"HAHAHA!" A mighty, baritone laugh could be heard high above us. I looked and it was a big, fat goblin, standing on a roof. Beside him stood a scrawny goblin, with a small dagger. "Look at all them puny babies!"

"Yeah! Babies, all of you!" The scrawny one yelled and pointed with his dagger.

"There, sir, the goblin leader!" One of the soldier pointed. Well, that was easy to find. The goblin was suited differently than what we had encountered before. He had a dark body armor with shoulder spikes, and a chainmail underneath it all. His weapon was a maul with spike edges.

"Hey spiky, why don't you come down here and say that to OUR faces HUH?" I taunted him.

"Hey you HUMAN! Watch your wretched tongu-"

"Hey tiny! Why are you hanging around with that fat dude? Trying to compensate for something small?" Marksinator yelled, insulting the both of them. They both began to argue and stomp around.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! GOBLINS! ATTACK!" The leader ordered furiously. Let the games begin.

"For FALADOR!" I yelled. "ATTACCCK!" I ordered, unsheathing my sword and thrusting it forward into the air. All of the soldiers ran ahead and began to attack the goblins. They were fighting really well. "Marksinator, get tiny. I will deal with spiky!" I ordered.

"What? Why do I have the smallest one?" He argued.

"Now's not the time, fine! SWITCH!" I yelled and both of us ran past each other and toward the building tiny and spiky were in. We ran inside, safe and undetected...

* * *

_Took me a while on what to write. In the end, I typed everything slowly and collected my thoughts. The ending might be rushed, so I do apologize. Had been doing this chapter from evening till midnight. Next time, another boss battle! See Ya!_

_'Requiescat en pace.' Is 'Rest in peace.' in Italian. Though it is not the perfect translation, it is close enough._


	84. Chapter 84: Mission Briefing

_This chapter holds an important role for the next chapter, read it up for informations. If there are any mistakes, please do tell me in reviews or PM. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 84: Mission Briefing**

We were breathing lightly and standing on the balls of our foot for maximum stealth. The war cries of my troop could be heard faintly from inside. I just hope they could hold out the attack until Marksinator and I take down Spiky and Tiny. The room we were in right now was the living room. It was in a total mess. Tables were overturned and wardrobes were on their sides and bellies. Rugs and curtains were torn from their place, and dirty and muddy footprints could be seen all the way up a beige colored staircase. The white wallpapers had also been torn, showing the brick walls underneath. Both of us walked cautiously and silently up the stairs, and we reached the second floor. There were a total of five rooms, and all of them were locked with a padlock. The padlocks looked brand new. There was a roof access not too far from the last room. The overhead door had already been opened. Marksinator and I climbed it all the way to the roof. To our amazement, it wasn't a roof at all. It was an attic, with a destroyed roof. The goblins had been expecting us, but we didn't expect what they had planned. Something had changed since the last time we were down there.

"HELP ME!" A cry of help caught me to my attention. I hadn't noticed that they had taken a hostage. She was being pinned by Spiky's massively huge arm, while Tiny was laughing away.

"So, what are we going to do?" Marksinator asked calmly.

"HUR HUR HUR! Order your troop to stop, or I will kill this human!" Spiky tightened his grip. The girl's neck was caught in between his arm and chest. She struggled and kicked around, gasping for air.

"Shit...this isn't good." I flinched. I quickly thought of a plan and instantly, something clicked. It sounded as though a pin had dropped. "Marksinator, do you still have the pistol?" I asked immediately.

"Wha-What are you thinking? I do still have it." He took it out. "This damn thing shot straight into my armor. Tch..." He clicked in tongue in annoyance. If this small weapon could go through Marksinator's armor cleanly, that means it could go through Spiky's armor too!

"Use it." I commanded in a tone which I had never heard before. "Use it now." I commanded again.

"I'm not sure how to use it, but...Okay!" We were ready. This thing had only one shot left, we had to make it count. Marksinator raised his armed arm and squinted his eyes. The blunderbuss sparkled and glimmered in the sun. All he had to do was aim and pull the trigger.

"HUR HUR HUR! Look at the puny little thing! Do you THINK, that THAT, is going to HURT ME?" Spiky roared angrily. "YOU HUMANS ARE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT!" He laughed and laughed.

"Heh, laugh at this ya fatso." Marksinator countered. He ironed down his sight and pulled the trigger. A loud explosion deafened us. Pulling the trigger sent a violent shock, surging throughout his entire right arm. Our ears rung from the explosion. It sounded almost like a firework, except twice as loud. The gray smoke slowly disappeared, revealing to us, the final scene. Spiky and Tiny stared in amazement, but something had changed. There was a hole in the center of Spiky's breastplate. Black blood was spurting out like tar and ooze. Spiky let out a cough and released his hostage. His arms were shaking, and blood flowed out from his lips.

"URG...What. Was. That?" He asked, dazed. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. I heard him exhale for the last time and finally, he was dead. Tiny just stared at Spiky in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. A black bolt struck him on the back, sending a small black explosion to devour him. He ran around, blazed in black fire. He jumped off of the roof and never to be seen as his corpse turned into ashes. The wind picked him up and blew him away. I walked to the edge of the roof, past the weeping hostage and looked down. Crystal and Ghoulplay were standing there, amongst my troop and dead goblins. Everything was silent.

"Captain Hir'Kalack is dead! YEAAAAHHH!" A soldier cheered, pumping his fist high into the air. The rest of my troop followed. They cheered, they clapped, then they saluted me. "Thank you for saving Falador sir!" I gave Marksinator a pat on the back. Marksinator let out a soft laugh and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We make a great team." He announced.

"Hell yeah." I replied and laughed.

"HUU-RAH!" All of the soldiers yelled. It was time to return back to the castle.

XxX

The castle was in a messier state than the house we were previously in. The walls were crumbling, and the rooms were in a total wreck. Cabinets and drawers were empty as old armors and weapons had been stolen. The armory was empty, and the dining hall had no food nor drinks. Most people living in Falador had evacuated to different parts of the city around Gielinor. Ardougne, Varrock, Lumbridge and Al-Kharid were a few of the places.

"No, No NO!" A soldier came running into the dining hall, pushing me away as he made his way toward the counter. "Natasha! Where are you?" He yelled, picking up boxes and throwing them away frantically, in search of someone. "Oh no, if you are hurt, I'm never going to forgive those sorry green skins!" He even had the strength to lift up a big, empty, heavy, wooden keg. He threw it away angrily and stomped his feet in frustration. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there.

"Um, who are you looking for?" I asked, staring at him as he continued to search the entire dining hall.

"Natasha, my sweet, Natasha!" He replied, squeezing the air for emphasis. I walked around the dining hall, looking for Natasha, but something else suddenly caught my attention. I walked toward it, and pushed away some cider crates. It was a sword. It seemed to be hand made as the blades had several branches sticking out. It almost had the resemblance of a fire. I dragged it out from the darkness and picked it up. I inspected the hilt and noticed that there was spherical gem; it was purple in color. Dragonstone?

"NATASHA!" The guy screamed and flew toward me. I didn't have time to react, so he ended up crashing into me. He quickly gripped the sword out from my grubby little paws and embraced it. "Oh Natasha! I thought I would never see you!" He continued to hug the sword, muttering something inaudible. I stood up and cleared my throat for attention. He quickly snapped back to attention.

"Oh...uh...Sorry about that." He apologized sincerely, bowing slightly. "My name is Leon! Leon Hicks."

"Leon eh?" I examined him from top to bottom. He wore the same suit of armor the troop, who I were forced to lead, wore. "You are from my troop, right?" I asked out of curiosity. He nodded excitedly.

"Yes yes, I am. Though I apologize for my inability to fight before. I just couldn't fight without Natasha. Using other weapons...feels...well...uncomfortable." Though I didn't saw the mess my troop did...

"Well, if you're alive, then you had proven yourself the ability to fight well." I reassured him and slapped his shoulder.

"Sir! The head commander had just arrived Falador. He wants a word with you and your friends." A soldier from a different troop entered the dining hall. He saluted and stood firm.

"At...ease?" I said, a little too weirdly. I wasn't used to it I guess. "Um, Understood. Where is this head commander of yours." I asked in a serious, years-of-war-filled-experience tone.

"He said to meet him at the briefing room. First block, second floor, the room to your left." He announced.

"What block is this?" I asked to get my bearings.

"This is the third block. First block is through that door." The soldier pointed to a wooden door just past the dining table. "The second block is behind you, for your information." He added then saluted.

"Okay, thank you soldier. As you were." I announced. He saluted once more and left without a single word. "Um...Lion, right?" I began.

"No, Leon." He corrected. I gave myself a small slap to the forehead for not remembering his name.

"Sorry. Okay, you may take your break, if there are any announcements, you will know the details from us."

"Us?" He asked, confused.

"My friends and I." I answered simply. He said his thanks for finding his sword, saluted and left, walking toward the second block. The second block was probably where the white knights and soldiers sleep. I let out a tired sigh and walked toward the first block door. The directions were simple enough. There was a spiraling staircase, made out of white marble ahead. The briefing room was located above. I made my way up a level and saw a door with a nice golden plaque on it. It said 'Briefing Ro' The other remaining letters were violently scratched out. The plaque must have fallen on the time of the goblin attack. "Hmm...The plaque looks slanted now, if you look at it closely." I muttered to myself. I knocked on the door and opened it. The others weren't there. The only person in the room was a man with white hair. He wore an armor which I had never seen before. On his back was a shield with a red cross on it. One of his hand was on his hips, and in between that small triangle of a shape, lay a helmet, a weird looking helmet. It was box like. I pushed the door open, releasing an eerie creak. The man cocked his head lightly and let out a huff.

"You must be," There was a pause. "Sinlimitless." He continued. He turned around, showing his face. He had a white beard, and light blue eyes. He emitted a rather strange aura. An aura of power and control. Just looking at him made me totally speechless. Crystal's head popped up from behind my shoulder.

"What's going on? Why are you standing by the door Sin?" She asked and lightly shoved me forward.

"Sorry for the lack of seating, but this is very important." He began. His voice was old and low.

"It's not a problem Sir." Marksinator replied. The head commander shook his head and with a wave of his hand, my mind snapped back into reality.

"Cut the formalities. We are all here as one. Equal." He smiled warmly. "I believe all of you know the reason why Gielinor is in a chaotic state?" He asked, eying each and everyone of us.

"Yes we do." I answered.

"Tell me all about it. Maybe I can help." So we told him the cause and destruction of the unstable altars, who created it, and the necessary steps to purify it. It took us a good half and hour to finish our explanations. He nodded and asked questions to verify certain situations from time to time. We ended up siting on the floor in the middle of our explanations.

"Hmm, I see. Sapphire..." His face contorted into anger for a split second. Everyone must not have noticed it. "Never heard of her." He lied. All of us looked at each other. We knew that he was lying. We, however, didn't say a thing. "Hmm, I think I can get a few druids and monks to stabilize other altars around Gielinor. That would speed up the process." He suggested. All of us agreed to it as, it was WAY too tiresome to travel all around Gielinor. "I'll agree to your idea." Ghoulplay said, crossing his arms.

"Then it is all understood. All of you may rest now. The bunkers are located in the second block.:

"Understood. We will be staying in Falador until situations have returned to normal." I announced.

"Make yourselves at home...though home seems to be..." He voice trailed off.

"A little banged up?" Marksinator finished the sentence for him.

"Haha, yes. Seems like it. Run along now, take your rest. I'll see all of you again tomorrow." We said our thanks, saluted and left.

XxX

We occupied an empty room with six beds. All three of the beds were bunk beds. We had nothing else to do, so we took off our armors and went to sleep. We were too damn tired to care what time it was. All I knew was that we had slept all the way until the following morning. Sun light blinded me as there was a hole in the roof. Why did we have to occupy a room at the third floor? No, why did I have to take the bed which faces the hole in the first place?

"Gurrrhhh..." I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes then yawned. I stretched then scratched the side of my belly. I swung my legs off of the bed then jumped off. Something else I didn't realize. I had slept on the top of the bunk bed. My knees buckled and I collapsed straight to the cold, marbled floor.

"Ouch...You okay Sin?" Crystal asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yesh, I'm okay." I said with my left cheek pressed against the floor. I push myself up then rubbed the side of my face. I had to take a shower. I felt sticky and grimy all over. "Ugh..." I reacted in disgust. Crystal stood up from her bed and passed me a green towel.

"Here you go. I heard from the head commander that we have a mission to do today. Get prepared and meet him at noon. All of us are going to be there." She spoke. I nodded and accepted the towel. I said my thanks and left.

XxX

All of us headed to the briefing room. There was a round table and a few chairs around it. On the table lay maps and graphs.

"Ah, come in." The head commander gestured. He looked back to the map and pointed even before we had reached the table. "There is a goblin camp just north of Falador." He tapped his finger at an encampment just below the wilderness.

"Ah..that goblin encampment. What about it?" I asked.

"One of my scouts had came back with unbelievable news." He stopped to take a breath. "Those goblins are prepped for another attack. This time, ogres are accompanying on their assault." He finished.

"Ogres? Those big creatures with clubs and mallets?" Ghoulplay asked to refresh his memory.

"Yes, the only good news is that they aren't attacking us again. This time, they are attacking Varrock."

"Than that means they must march past Barbarian Village." Marksinator placed his hands on the table.

"Don't forget about the small dwarven outpost north from us." I added.

"I had spoken to them and asked them to build several cannons. That should slow them down." The head commander assured. Having cannons are great and it holds a big advantage, but we would be blown up as well by the cannon balls. The barbarians ain't too kind to outsiders, so they could probably take down the remaining ogres and goblins, but the barbarians don't know about this situation, making it a surprise attack.

"I'm having a weird feeling that all of this are planned." I placed my hand under my chin, thinking of a plan.

"Why do you say that?" The head commander asked nonplussed. I told them my reasoning, and they seemed to understand it quite well. It was a good plan, but it had many flaws. "I have doubts for this plan, but I will still go with the mission. Time is wasting and they are finishing their preparations as we speak." I slammed my hands on the table. "We have to act now. There is a small gap between Barbarian village and the Dwarven mine. Just north of there is the Monastery. If we can cause a huge enough ruckus to alert the barbarians, they might turn aggressive, and call their archers to take all of us down. That's when we will retreat to the Monastery and have our wounds heal." That was my plan. "Since they are taking all of their forces to Varrock, there will be little to no defense at their outpost. I want you, Sir, to take your own troops and take out that outpost. If you can, and for the better, make them OURS." Everyone grinned and nodded.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" Marksinator yelled in excitement. "This plan makes me feel tingly and hyped up! LET'S DO IT!" He exclaimed.

"Right, for Falador." I announced,

"FOR FALADOR!" We yelled in unison...

* * *

_The head commander seems to be hiding something. Does he really know Sapphire? All of those will be answered in the future chapters. Hope you enjoy this informative chapter. See Ya!_


	85. Chapter 85: Onwards!

_Sorry for the massive delay. I had tests and school to finish. Now's the holiday, so I'm able to take a break and do stuff. Stuff like more chapters... well, more planning at least. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 85: Onward!**

I stood on the top floor of the white knights' castle, looking down on an empty street. It brought back memories, tons and tons of memories. Even memories that didn't link to that specific road. I looked up into the gray ominous sky. The color of the sky had surely lifted from black to gray. It comforted me to know that the situation we were in was slowly ending. In the past few hours, I had donated the loots, which I had gathered in the Port Sarim prison, to my own soldiers. That should keep their moral in check. They were indeed excited and merry about it. It would also serve them better defense for the mission that was about to begin.

"Sin, everything is in position." Marksinator called over from the friends tab.

"Great, how about the chief commander?" I asked.

"Klavier is also in place, protecting the road toward Varrock." He responded, using the chief commander's real name. We had somehow learned of his name from some of the soldiers' small talk. That's all we knew about him. His name and nothing else. "I'll meet you at the Monastery with the others." The line between us was cut off. Everything was ready. It was time to deploy. I climbed down from the top floor down to the third floor. There I met Jack Subart, one of my soldiers.

"Oh! Sir!" He stood in position, saluting me with much respect. I shook my head and waved a hand.

"At ease." I replied awkwardly. "Can you gather the men and meet me at the Falador northern gate?" I asked, looking into his blue, crystal eyes. He smiled then nodded in response

"Yes sir!" He saluted then dashed off. I let out a sigh. Still felt the awkwardness of being called _sir_, but I guess it would pass sooner or later.

XxX

Sapphire sat on a throne, in a castle far in the north. In her hand was a wine glass filled with red wine. She took a sip, then smiled merrily. A window, the height of the whole room stood behind her. Lighting flashed, spilling the whole room with light for a split second. There stood a man... no, an ogre with the features of a man, in front of her. He took off his helmet, which was a ram's skull. His eyes shone a bright red. It was glowing with madness and power. His weapon was a sword, the length of a spear, and the weight of three granite hammers. He held his weapon with one hand, effortlessly. He rested his sword upon his shoulder and smirked.

"Hello, princess." He greeted.

"Hmph...What brings you here?" Sapphire asked coldly.

"I am merely visiting, is there... some sort of... problem?" He asked, pausing from time to time.

"Last time I checked, I had ordered you to prepare for an attack." Sapphire set herself straight on her throne.

"Ahh... that?" He laughed. "Such a simple job. I had completed it within a few hours." He checked his nails then proceeded to wander around the room, touching armors and swords. Sapphire leaned back in her throne, impressed.

"Don't fail this. If we take over Varrock, no one can stop us." She cackled. She let out a vile smile.

"Don't worry, princess... Varrock is as good as yours." The ogre-man commented reassuringly. Another lightning flashed behind her, blinding the room for a split second. Then, he was gone, out the door like any other normal person would.

XxX

The rain turned into a downpour. The sudden change in weather struck me as odd, but I soon came to realize the Gielinor isn't 'normal' anymore. The sky had changed and the atmosphere had turned ominous. The soldiers that stood before me were on edge, but the armors that I had given them would protect them from severe harm. The weapons, which I had too given them, would cut down any enemies that would hurt them. It was time to move and carry out the mission. I was ready and willing.

"Okay men, it's time to move out. ONWARD!" I yelled with much confidence and power, striking my fist up into the air. We marched out of Falador and toward the monastery.

It took us nearly 46 minutes to reach the Monastery. The journey was longer than I had anticipated, but no matter. We still got there before the bombing started. All of the soldiers were brought there safe and sound. On the way there, I had noticed that there were not a single animal or creature on sight. It was completely empty. I guess it would save me the trouble of rescuing them from certain death from the bombing. Crystal was there to meet me on the steps toward the monastery.

"Alright guys, the monks would like to examine you. They're at the back, near the cabbage garden." Crystal pointed out back to an open area filled with red, yellow and blue flowers. The soldiers made their way up, leaving us.

"So how ya been?" I began.

"Missed me already?" She joked.

"Kinda, haha." I let out a laugh and smiled. She walked me up the steps and into the courtyard of the monastery. The building was symmetrical, and at the center of the top floor, lay an altar. It had already been purified by the monks the moment it started to degrade. No monsters were able to spawn from it. The monks were safe.

"The monks are going to give the soldiers a temporary buff. It would last around three to four hours." Crystal informed. I nodded in respond, appeased by the information.

"What kind of buff is it?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"It boosts speed, attack, strength and defense." She answered, walking me toward the cabbage garden. There I saw the monks buffing the soldiers. The people who were buffed looked completely normal. It confused me. Crystal took a peek at my expression. "The buff only works when adrenaline runs through your veins."

"Like fighting?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Don't want to hype up the soldiers wayyyy before the fight." She said merrily

"Why?" I asked nonplussed.

"I don't know... just doesn't seem logical to me." She chuckled. "Alright, I think I'll let you explore this place on your own. Don't forget to buff yourself too!" She patted me on the back and walked away. I entered the right side of the building and saw several bookcases. Most of the books were of no interest to me. There were two corridors, to my left and to my right. Both of them would lead me up a floor, toward the rooms where the monk sleeps and toward the altar. I ascended a ladder, which was north of the building. There I saw two rooms, the bedroom and the altar. So I was correct. I entered the room where the altar was placed. There, I got to my knees and clasped my hands together. I shut my eyes and prayed.

XxX

The goblins, orcs and ogres were ready. Armor and weapons, check! Vicious and deadly emotions plastered on face, check! It was time for them to attack Varrock.

"If anything's going to stop us, let it be the angel of death itself!" The ogre-man remarked. He stabbed his weapon into the ground and looked into several of his soldier's eyes. Their eyes didn't show fear. They show death and malice. All of them were possessed in the mind. They were craving for human's extinction. Humans caused a lot of their kind to die and rot. Humans stole more than what the goblins had did. They had to pay for their sins, and now was the better time to do it. All of them will not cower away, this was the time to act!

"We shall make the humans pay for their SINS!" The ogre-man yelled, lifting both of his arms into the air. Everyone cheered and slammed their weapons against their shields. An ogre in the center held war drums. The ogre-man nodded at him, and he started drumming. _Boom, boom, boom, boom._ The moment the ogre-man held his sword, everyone was buffed. Everyone snarled and roared. They slowly began to move.

Their outer skin were covered in a weird translucent black. All of them were. They marched to the beat of the drums. _Boom, boom, boom, boom_. The moment they passed the intersection toward Falador, they heard the sound of an ear piercing whistle. Seconds later, explosions. Explosions shook the whole area, creating craters and permanent harm to the land. The ogre-man looked up into the air with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't expect any of this.

XxX

The sounds of explosions caught everyone's attention. Everyone began to stand and got in formation. I was rather nervous myself, but it was time. I gestured them to follow out of the monastery. Everyone followed, excluding the monks. They had created a spell that allows them to heal us from a distance. All of us stood defensively in front of the Barbarian Village gate. Ahead of us were nothing but thick black smoke and soil debris. The bombing continued for several minutes until it finally stops. The black smoke still lingered, but there was not a single sound.

"Did... Did the cannons took them all out?" A soldier stuttered. "Did... We... Did we win?" He asked, unsure of the situation.

"YEEEAAAAAHHH! THEY GOT THEM!" Another soldier yelled. All of them cheered and hugged. I was relieved that it was over before they could reach us. I let out a sigh and thanked the god.

"Wait! Did you guys hear that?" A soldier broke the cheery celebration.

"What? I don't hear any... thing?" There indeed was something in the black smoke.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom..._

* * *

_Hope that wasn't too short. See Ya!_


	86. Chapter 86: Never a Bad Timing

_ Probably not my best work, but still, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 86: Never a Bad Timing**

Everyone cheered and jumped for joy as the canons had struck our enemies and wiped them out completely. Varrock was safe, and so were the soldiers. Until..

"Hey! You guys... you guys hear that?" A soldier stopped and squinted his eyes. The black smoke was still lingering about, obscuring our vision to the other end of the path. Then, we heard the sound that struck fear into our hearts. The sound of war drums. _Boom Boom Boom Boom..._ The sound of metal slicing through the air caught my attention. A spear came flying inches away from my cheek. A thread of blood slowly made their way down my neck.

"Sir, are you okay?" A soldier yelled in surprise.

"Grr... Defensive formation, NOW!" I ordered in frustration. The cannons should have made quick work of them, but why are they still alive? All of the soldiers dropped down to their knees and hid behind their shields. More spears came flying but all of them were blocked by our shields. A few seconds had passed, and there was nothing but silence.

"Hmph, how low. Humans cowering behind their shields." A voice, right above me. I peeked out of my shield and noticed a human towering before me. The sun was to his back, and all I could see was his silhouette. He swung his weapon from the left and caught me off guard. I was sent sprawling to the grass, just by the evergreen trees. I felt my ribcage breaking inside me. He let out a grin and laughed. I got a better look at him. He was no human. He was an ogre, but with the features of a man. His sword was gigantic, and his body was ripped with muscles. He wore a hood over his head, revealing only his red, glowing eyes. "Go get them boys!" The ogre ordered. Out came hordes of goblins, ogres and orcs, dispersing the black smoke. My soldiers let out a battle charge and ran straight into the battle zone. Their buff should be active, and so would mine. I let out a painful smile while grasping my chest.

"Let's go, pretty boy." I mocked, then ran as fast as I could toward that monster. He raised his sword first, effortlessly, and began to swung it down as soon as I was close enough to him. I kicked off to the right, dodging his attack and rammed my shield into his stomach. I was knocked back by his muscular figure. He laughed louder this time and grabbed my neck. I was suffocating. I kicked and struggled but it was no use, he was stronger than me. He tightened his grip and let out a maniacal smile.

"You and your human soldiers will die by my hands. YOU will NOT be mourned." He let out a painful scream right after he had finished his final words. He released me, but I was way too weak to scurry away. He turned around, and I noticed several arrows lodged into his back. "WHO DID THAT?" He screamed furiously. Another arrow came flying by, but the ogre caught it and snapped it with his hand.

"Impressive. For someone like you to grab hold of an arrow, you must be pretty skilled... Or pretty stupid." A familiar voice echoed around the forest. More arrows came flying by, striking the goblins, orcs and ogres.

"Show yourself!" The leader had no more patience. "Or I will kill HIM!" He got hold of my arm and jerked me up.

"Do as you please, but the results will still be the same. Your death." He remarked and finally showed himself. He had white skin, white as chalk, and black long hair. He was Ballbags32. In his hand was a crystal bow. Five more people appeared behind him. Each of them held crystal bows, and all of them, including Ballbags32 wore full black dragon hide. He raised his hand to aim and pulled the string armed with a rune arrow. The others followed. The ogre used me as a shield and growled menacingly.

"If you want to kill me, you will have to kill HIM FIRST!" He yelled.

"Tch. How low, an ogre cowering behind a human." I insulted. The ogre roared and tossed me away like filth. My back slammed against an evergreen tree and I was knocked unconscious

XxX

Ballbags32 eyed the ogre cautiously. He might have a trick or two up his sleeves... or arm. Ballbags32 ordered the others to help my soldiers. Defeating the leader would be a sure win in this mini war. Ballbags32 fired an arrow swiftly, while circling around the ogre. The ogre used his gigantic sword to block all of the arrows, but one arrow in particular got through. It struck the ogre in the abs, but not deep enough to injure him. The arrow released an eerie black glow, followed by a dark, ominous trail whenever he shoots.

"Ghost arrow. Made it myself." He informed.

"Gwuahaha! Interesting!" The ogre yanked the arrow out and tossed it away. He rotated his sword and rested it upon his shoulder. "An arrow that can penetrate anything, except living flesh." He guessed correctly. "Hmph, your arrow is way to weak." He raised a hand and faced his palm toward Ballbags32 "Now DIE!" Sparks surrounded his palm, and suddenly a jolt of lighting buzzed straight toward Ballbags32. He dodged it with a roll, but the spot where he stood on exploded, sending chunks of dirt and earth into the air. He quickly grabbed a chunk of dirt and crushed it in his hand. He muttered something under his breath and turned the dirt into an arrow. He shot it straight at the ogre's weapon, leaving a print of dirt on the metallic blade. With a snap of a finger, the sword exploded, sending off a bright orange light. Black smoke lingered for a moment, but as soon as it was lifted, the ogre was still alive, but without his weapon. Seconds later, his sword came falling down from the sky. It fell in front of him with the blade sticking into the ground.

"What the-.." Ballbags32 was surprised.

"Hehehe... I had to toss my weapon away right before the explosion." He grabbed the handle of the sword and swung it around. "Anything else?" He asked. "No?" He guessed. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. "Then I guess it's my turn!" Ballbags32 turned around and noticed that he was behind him, with his sword high above his head. He swung it down in an instant, but Ballbags32 was swift enough to dodge it. The ogre swung the sword around impressively and effortlessly despite its size and weight. Ballbags32 was backed up to a tree. He ducked the swing of the sword and tackled him, but he noticed that he was too strong to even budge. The ogre tried to grab him, but he quickly twisted behind him. Ballbags32 quickly locked his arms around his waist and pulled him as hard as he could. Ballbags32 let out a scream and managed to pick the muscular ogre up. All with a single flow of movement, he slammed the ogre to the ground with a simple wrestling move. Ballbags32 was breathing hard now. The ogre stood up and brushed off the dirt on the back of his head. Ballbags32 pushed himself up from the ground and picked up his crystal bow. The ogre coughed, leaving a trail of warm blood to creep out from the corner of his lips. He sighed and let out a huff. He separated his sword into two, in which you could see a metallic chain connecting both of them.

"Your the first, to be able to see my weapon's true identity." Ballbags32 gasped.

"It can split?" He tried to maintain his composure.

"Indeed, and now I can swing it even more faster than before!" He held the chain and swung it toward Ballbags32. The weapon had now been extended, his reach was longer than before. Ballbags32 leaned away, but suddenly noticed the second half of the weapon coming toward him at full speed. He blocked it with his bow, but the force made him stagger. Several arrows struck the ogre from behind. It looked like the battle between the soldiers and the goblins was over. The ogre glared coldly at Ballbags32 teammates. He growled intimidatingly then combined his sword back together again.

"Grr... Maybe I'll see you again. White face." He mocked.

"Not if we can help it, FIRE!" The others let their arrows loose, zipping through the air, but the ogre disappeared before it could make contact. "You okay boss?" One of his teammates asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about him though." He gestured toward me, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Crystal was beside me, healing the wounds and broken bones in my body.

"Let's take him and the others inside." Ballbags32 suggested.

XxX

The sound of a clock ticking beside me had never been this reassuring. I slowly and steadily opened my eyes, only to find that I was staring at a blank, creamy white ceiling. I tried to sit up, but there seemed to be something halting my movement. My body was tightly bandaged up, it was difficult to move around. I sat up stiffly and looked to my side. The clock showed 11:04. Looking out of a window in front of me, I had a clear view of what's outside. Morning had come, but I had no idea of how long I had slept. I looked around and quickly got an idea of where I was in. I was in a bedroom, probably at the eastern part of the monastery. There were two doors. One to my left, and another to my right. I heard voices coming from the left. The voices seemed to grow louder and more audible.

"I'm going to change his bandages."

"Right, I'll meet you downstairs after you're done." Marksinator replied. His loud and heavy footsteps faded away, leaving only light and faint footsteps. The door opened, and Crystal peeked in from the opening. She was surprised to see me sitting.

"Oh! You're... awake?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah. How long had I been out?" I asked, curiously.

"You were only out for a day." She answered, walking into the room with a metallic tray. "The monks were really worried about you. They said that injuries like that should have killed you." She announced, carefully sitting on a small stool which had been hidden from my sight.

"What kind of injuries... did I.. sustained?" I didn't really know if the word suited the statement.

"Your spine was misaligned. It's a good thing your nerves weren't damaged." She cut up the bandages that were wrapped around me and tossed them in the nearest trash bin. "It's a good thing Ballbags32 was there to save you." It was no surprise. Arrows could only mean one thing. Ballbags32

"Huhh, never a bad timing." I flinched as something cold and metallic touched my skin. "Wah, what was that?" I asked with a shiver in my voice.

"Huh? Oh it's just the small lock on the bandage." She answered. "You frightened?" She asked, teasingly.

"What? No... nah... Just shocked." I looked away. She slapped my forehead and giggled.

"Okay, that's all. Get dressed, breakfast will be served in a minute." She packed everything up, then proceeded to the door.

"Wait! One more question." She turned around, puzzled. "Ballbags32, he's still around, right?"

"Nope, he left the moment that big dude retreated. Why?"

"No, nothing." I answered. "Just wanted to say thanks..." I whispered to myself. Crystal let out a pleasing smile, then left the room. Leaving me alone, with the sound of chirping birds...

"You wanted to say something?" Ballbags32 asked from out of the blue.

"WUUUAAAH!" I jumped out of bed, surprised. I landed on my back, and let out an agonizing scream. "What are you doing HERE! I thought you left yesterday?"

"Just wanted to visit you, besides, it won't be polite not to visit a sick patient, right?" He let out a faint smile.

"You're still angry abou-"

"Syafei9? Yes, I am still taken aback by what you had did. Tch, I guess I'll just have to let time fade the bad memories away." He interrupted.

"Are you coming back to the group?" I asked, nonplussed. He shook his head in disapproval.

"No, I have my own group to lead. I have a couple of things to do, but if you need me, I'm just a tab away. Remember that." I nodded approvingly. He waved me a farewell, then walked out of the door to the left. I had just remembered that I was still sitting on the floor. Time will not only fade bad memories, but good ones as well. I hoped he had not forgotten about it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! See Ya!_


	87. Chapter 87: Yes to Training

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 87: Yes to Training**

As I made my way to the dining room, which was located at the eastern side of the monastery, I couldn't help but to look outside. Everything seemed brighter and cheery than before. I could hear birds chirping, frogs croaking and even squirrels scurrying. I inhaled deeply and realized that the air had once again restored. The sky had cleared but dark, gloomy clouds still lingered on the northern side of the wilderness wall. Vortexes could still be seen from the far north, only this time they were black. If I listened closely, I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Not even a trained soldier dared to stay for a minute on wilderness soil.

"Sin! Hurry up! Breakfast, breakfast!" Crystal yelled from across the hall, waving and smiling happily at me. I nodded and proceeded on toward the dining room.

The room was filled with monks. All of them looked exactly the same. Brown robes, bald heads and a mystical aura, thanks to their prayers to the god Saradomin.

"Ah, brother. Please take a seat." A monk greeted. He gestured to a round table where the other sat. There was someone else there. A familiar, yet so unfamiliar person. He was eating and laughing heartily with the others. I quickly took my seat.

"Oh! Sinlimitless!" He swallowed the food whole. "Thank Saradomin you are SAFE!" He was astonised.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" I asked, a little sorry for not remembering him. He let out a sigh.

"Just as I expected. Well, my name is Straw173, nice to meet you." After he introduced, I heard a faint needle falling in my head. Something had just caused my brain to remember. I stared hard onto his face. Everything slowly fits like a puzzle.

"Umm... are you just going to stare at him like that?" Marksinator asked worriedly. I leaned back and let out a relieve smile. I finally remembered. He was the one who payed for my mithril armor back in the Grand Exchange. He was the one who introduced me to Legendary.

"Yes, I finally remembered."

"That's great! Nice to see you again!" He smiled pleasingly. His spiky hair had not changed, but his armor did. He was wearing an armor which I had never seen before. He noticed that his armor had piqued my interest. "Haha, this is a bandos armor. Bandos is actually a god."

"What does he rule over?" Crystal asked, interested.

"He rules over goblins, or anything related to it." Suddenly, my grip tightened. My hands were on the table, so it was obviously seen. Bandos reminded me of that cocky ogre. The ogre that had beaten me, took me down effortlessly. I let out a sigh to cool myself down. I looked back up at the others and noticed that they were staring at my face. I let out a worried laugh.

"Hahaaa... D-don't w-worry about me. I'm fine!" I reassured them. A monk walked up to my left and served me a nice egg sandwich with two sausages laying beside it.

"Enjoy brother." He bowed and left. I ate my breakfast in silence, while listening to the others talk. I learned a great deal of stuff from what the others had said. I picked a few key important parts and locked them away in my memory box.

Afternoon came, and we were all relaxing in the back garden of the monastery. Finally felt the heat of the sun on my skin. It was warm and soothing. I let out a smile, obviously enjoying the warmth.

"Hey sin, catch!" Straw173 yelled. I opened my eyes and saw a wooden sword flying toward me. I caught it with a confused expression on my face. Straw173 came running at me with his wooden sword above him. He swung it down at me, but I quickly rolled away.

"Hey hey! What's the bi- WOAH!" I dodged again as he swung at me horizontally.

"Learn to block!" He yelled angrily at me. I quickly stood my ground and placed my sword in front of me. Straw173 swung his sword from all directions. Diagonally, horizontally and vertically. I couldn't block them all, instead, he was hitting my sword. "BLOCK IT SIN!" Straw173 yelled again. I shut my eyes and brought my sword above me in a horizontal position. Straw173 gave a downward swing, but it was immediately blocked. No attacks came, only silence. I opened my eyes and saw that both of our swords had connected. "Not good enough." He released the tension and jumped back. "AGAIN!" He darted forward with his sword behind him. He swung diagonally, so I dodged it. In a single motion, he spun around and let out a backslash. I blocked it successfully. "Good, but still not good!" He jumped back again, and attacked. This routine went on for about an hour or so. The others watched as I made progress in defending.

I was breathless and my arms were aching from the force and pressure. I swallowed hard and tried to control my breathing. A minute later, my body calmed down.

"Now we shall see if you can block ALL of my attacks. I will not hold back." He didn't even give a countdown. Not even a warning. He immediately sprinted forward and thrusts his bulky wooden sword. I quickly cushioned his attack by receiving it with my sword. I flicked his weapon away and swung away at him. He spun around and kicked me in the chest. I staggered back, winded. He continued to attack, while I continued to block them. The fight didn't last long. I finally blocked his final attack, and he let out a smile. "Great. Remember, if you have no where else to run. Block. It _will_ save your life." He instructed. Fireworks exploded all around me. My defense level had increased to a level 70. I felt stronger. Power surged through my veins. "You can't rest now. There are a few more trainings that you will have to endure. Strength, attack, range and magic."

"Wait wait." Something seemed odd about it. "You want me to train the main combat skills in one whole day!" I exclaimed.

"Haha! Yes! I believe your body can endure it. Now, prepare yourself!" I let out a sigh and lifted up my wooden sword.

XxX

Sapphire looked out of her window. She saw images of her past. He horrible past. She shut her eyes and shook her head depressingly. "It's not supposed to be like that..." She murmured to herself. She exhaled then walked away from the window and toward her throne. She ran her hand on the red leather. It was soft. "If... If only you were- If only they had listened. Tch." She tightened her hand into a fist, grieving over he own past. She let out a scream of anger and frustration, and knocked the throne away. She placed both of her hands on the long table that stretched across the room. He hair covered her face, unable to see her emotions. A tear drop fell, and touched the cold wooden table. She wiped the away from her face and let out a reassuring giggle. "No matter. I can't do anything now."

"Why are you grieving?" A man wielding a dragon bow asked. Sapphire looked up and noticed him standing across the table. He eyes widened in shock.

"No, it can't be..." She blinked, and he was gone. She laughed again. It was only her imagination. She slapped her cheeks gently, waking her up. "They will pay..." She said coldly and in a murderous tone.

XxX

It was almost dusk. I was sweating and breathless. I had blisters all over my finger, but that was the least of my worries. What I was worried about was the final test of the strength skill. The attack skill wasn't too difficult. It was now a level 72. Strength was a whole different skill. I had to do numerous push-ups in the beginning to strengthen my arms, and even then, my attacks weren't THAT damaging. My lungs and legs were burning. It was painful to continue, but I had to endure. This training will improve my skills and my ability to last in combat. "Again..." Straw173 began. I yelled and charged at him. I swung my sword at full strength, trying hard to make him budge. I continued to slam my wooden sword at him, but it was useless. My arms slowly tire out, and I could no longer attack.

"I'm sorry... I can't do it... any more." I talked in between breaths. Straw173 didn't look disappointed. He only shook his head and gestured with his sword to continue.

"Just breath and relax. Then try it again." The others were now sitting with a box popcorn on their laps. They were munching and watching away. I breathed and calmed my heartbeat. My body slowly regained its composure. My muscles cooled off quickly, and my mind cleared in a flash. Though you my not see it, it felt as though I had not even fought all day.

"Right. HERE I COME!" I yelled and raised my sword again. "YEEEARRGH!" I swung it down forcefully. With all my might, I yelled. The air above me was distorted. I had almost ripped space and air itself. Straw173 blocked it, but his wooden sword snapped into half. Splinters of wood flew into the air like confetti. The others clapped and cheered as I had completed my final test. Fireworks exploded all around me. My strength had increased. It was now a level 76.

"Impressive." Straw173 patted me on the shoulder. "Let's continue." He gestured Crystal to stand.

She did and brushed grass off of her blouse. What came into my mind was, what was next? She clapped her palms together and exhaled. She slowly separated her hands together, and a ball of fire appeared. It's magnificent color spilled all over her and the grass. She yelled and threw the fireball at me. Instinctively, I blocked it with my wooden sword. I blocked it successfully, but the fire ate away at the remains of the wooden sword. Nothing was left but ashes and smoke. She let out a victory pose.

"HEY! What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. You won't need that anymore. Now let's learn magic!" She raised her arms sending five balls of fire to fly up. It flew and flew, but suddenly, it came back down. It was homed on to me. All five of it came crashing down on me. Nothing was left. It was a good thing I dodged them.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I scolded.

"Oh right... I didn't teach you barrier... Teehee!"

"You did that on purpose!" I raged. All of them laughed, but I couldn't help but laugh to. With a wave of her hand, it was time to get serious. Barrier didn't require runes or any complicated incantation. With the power of your will and the will to defend yourself, the barrier will appear, protecting you, just as you wanted to protect yourself. Crystal let out a barrage of attacks, but somehow I can't manage to make it work. I had to roll away before any of her attacks kill me. It was a good thing the attacks landed on the northern side of the monastery. Crystal shook her head, still unable to make me use barrier. Learning magic without runes was tougher than what I had imagined, but I kept on trying. Once I didn't even dodge her earth strike. It struck me hard on the jaw. The others were shocked, and Crystal kept on apologizing. I told them it was all right. Training requires the person to feel pain. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I stood my ground, but noticed Straw173 whispering to Crystal. She seemed taken aback by his request. Crystal nodded sadly and looked at me with a rather worried look.

"Don't worry about me. Follow his instructions." I reassured her.

"But-"

"Just do it." I looked into her eyes. She nodded and placed both of her hands beside her. Green bolt of lightning appeared from her fingertips. They seemed to be connecting and digging into the ground itself. A glow of green could be seen lighting up her face. She shut her eyes and forcefully ripped a ball of earth from the ground. It was the size of 25 cannonballs, meshed together. This was it, if I can't cast a barrier, I'm as good as dead. I can't dodge it as the radius was too wide. No choice. Barrier. My heartbeat quicken. I was nervous. Crystal released the ball of earth. It shot straight out toward me. The ball of earth came flying straight on course. A collision course. I shut my eyes and prayed hard. Everything blew up in chunks of dirt and debris. Everyone screamed my name, but I couldn't see a thing. It was just a bunch of brown smoke around me. Crystal blew the smoke away with air wave. She saw a translucent dome covering me. I had made a barrier out of my will power. The dome slowly faded from top to bottom. "YEEEAAHHH!" I jumped for joy. I was able to make a barrier for the first time. It wasn't over though, the magic skill had just begun. I had to continue making barriers. I had to keep drilling it into my mind. It has to be second nature. Crystal taught me different spells and runes. We fought against each other using only magics and barriers. After the whole thing, my mind was exhausted. I needed sleep. The sky was now dark as it had turned night. I collapsed on the grass, tired.

"Let's take a break." I suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." Straw173 approved. We took a twenty minute break before continuing again. This time it was the real test. I had to defeat Crystal in training. She casts numerous spells that seemed to be crashing down on me like bombs. My barrier held her barrage of spells quite nicely. I sent out several fire and earth strikes at her, but she deflected it away with air wave. These type of magic wouldn't work. I had to think outside the box. I thought of a plan, but didn't know if it would actually work. I cast a water bolt inside of a barrier and was actually surprised that it worked. The water bolt was now safe from harm. All I have to do was to strike her down with this. I shot it at her but she tried to deflect it away. It was useless. The barrier slammed into her, breaking like an egg, releasing the water bolt. It struck her down, but she was not out.

"Very clever." She complimented. I smiled and thanked her. "But not as clever as me!" Three balls of earth rolled toward me at an incredible speed. Out of no where, a shield of earth came shooting out from the ground. "Huh?" Crystal was surprised and confused at the same time. The ball struck my shield, but something else happened. It was deflected back at her twice the speed and damage. Crystal didn't have time to dodge it. She was down. The fight was over. I quickly ran up to her to see if she was okay. Her face was covered in dirt and grime. I wiped it away with my thumb. She blushed and looked away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine." She stuttered. Marksinator cleared his throat. I looked away and helped her up.

"Looks like the garden is in a mess. No worries, I'll patch it all back. You guys get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the last training. Ranging. Right straw173?"

"Precisely. Run along now. Take your shower, dinner and rest." Straw173 shooed us away. Crystal ran back inside first. I followed behind her. I couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

_If there are any errors or mistake, please do tell me in PM and or review. It would help wonderfully. See Ya!_


	88. Chapter 88: Over the Sky, Under the

**Chapter 88:** **Over the Sky, Under the Clouds**

The sound of raindrops clattered all over the window, and I was awakened by that sound. I looked at the clock beside me. It was eleven o'clock. The sky was dark and gloomy, thanks to the rainclouds. You could still see the silver lining on the clouds. It was obviously morning. I got out of bed, grimacing as my body was still in pain from the rigorous training. I could see a big difference in my health, body structure and strength. The gray polo t-shirt that I was wearing felt a little too tight around my arms and chest. It was rather discomforting. I took them off only to by surprised by my own figure. I had developed abs, arms and chest muscles. I felt stronger than before. I clenched my fist in excitement and pumped it up into the air. The door opened without warning. Marksinator and Crystal walked into the room with a rather gloomy expression.

"I-It's r-raining..." Crystal pointed sadly out the window.

"Y-Yeeah..." Marksinator followed.

"So?" I didn't get their point at all. I knew most people get depressed if it was a rainy day, but I never thought they would get _this_ depressed. "I-It's just rain... R-Right?" I stuttered and let out a nervous laugh. Both of them brought their heads down in depression. They let out a sigh and walked out off the room in sync. "Hmph...?"

We sat around the table, eating delicious, warm breakfast. All the others were eating silently, except for Ghoulplay, who had informed us that he had already eaten his breakfast earlier. The others let out a rather gloomy aura. Their faces were pale and they were just down right creepy. All of them sighed in sync again.

"Geez, it's just rain guys." I spoke out. The others shot up their head and glared at me. "H-Hey, forget I said t-that. Haha..." I apologized and laughed worriedly.

"This was the only chance I could see Sin use a bow. Now my chance is ruined." Crystal moped. She sniffed sadly and weep silently. The others cried along with her.

"Stop that you guys! You guys are like CHILDRENS!" I yelled. The others fell back off their chair and continued to cried. "Ugh... Oh man." I shook my head dejectedly. This has got to be a nightmare.

"Hey Sin," Ghoulplay called out from across the table, sitting with his arms crossed. I could never tell what that guy was thinking. His emotions were always hidden behind his silver mask. He adjusted himself in his seat and snapped his fingers. A black bolt materialized out of nowhere. The air around it was distorted. It worried me a little. "Catch." He said that only word, and cast it at me.

"Wah Wah WAAAH!" I yelled putting my hands out instinctively. A loud sound, almost identical to a folded newspaper smacking someone's butt, rang into my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, only to find that I had seemed to stop the black bolt in its track with my hands. Now it was floating there, waiting for command. "Tch, catching me by surprise." I flung it back at him and he dispersed it with a grip of his hand.

"You still remembered." He spoke. "That's good." He turned to look at the others, who was watching me intently. Their moods and expressions changed as though a flipped had been switched. They were happy and excited somehow.

"Hey hey... What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, more worried and suspicious of their well being.

"It's just that, seeing you train makes us happy. It's like a drug or something." Marksinator answered briefly. He cleared his throat and sat back on his chair.

"That sounds really weird... The way you put it." Those guys were really starting to freak me out, but I couldn't complain as their trainings helped me get better.

"Now it's raining so, we couldn't really see you train. It's just so depressing." Crystal spoke out and rested her head on the table, with her arms sprawled out ahead of her.

"You really are a kid aren't you?" I laughed heartily. The others laughed too, amused. It guess a break wasn't so bad after all.

XxX

"Lady, we have acquired the weapon just like you asked us to." A black wizard informed. Black wizards are different from dark wizards in both magic and strength. Their powers consists of pure darkness and evil. Sapphire trained them specifically. She took several dark wizards and trained them harshly to become black wizards. She even taught them on how to resurrect the undead. The numbers were rising rapidly, no matter if they were the living or the dead. She took them all, hoping to crush the era of humans.

"Show it to me." She said, putting her hand out. The black wizard took the weapon out from his long black sleeve. It was the only weapon that had been created in Gielinor. The _only_ weapon that exists in the world, and that weapon is now being handed down to Sapphire. She held it in her hand, feeling it's weight. It indeed was heavy, but she was able to hold it with one hand. She stood up and swung the sword around, listening to the sound of metal cutting through the air. The eyes of a skull that was implanted on the hilt, glowed red. She let out grin, amused by this overwhelming power. She swung the sword again, causing the air to distort and rip apart. Hands from the underworld shot out and gripped the black wizard, tearing him apart limb from limb. The black wizard could only cry and bellow in pain as he watch himself torn to pieces. Finally, there was nothing left of him as his pieces were sucked into the _other dimension_. "Hehehe... HAHAHA!" She laughed wickedly, almost in a trance. Lightning flashed behind her, causing an evil atmosphere to linger around her. She was almost engulfed in her own madness, she was now nearly unbeatable.

XxX

The rain lifted, and the dark clouds scattered revealing to us the broad blue sky. The others ran out and jumped into the air happily. Looks like training is about to begin. Ghoulplay handed me a magic longbow. It was strange as I had never seen or heard anything like it. The moment my hands felt it, a weird sensation ran through my fingers like wildfire. A spark and sizzle caused me to retreat. Indeed I wasn't ready for it.

"After this training is over, you will be able to use this." Great, why did he even bothered shoving it at me in the first place?

"Huh? Oh right! Range training." Ghoulplay handed me a simple yew bow. I was surprised that I could wield a weapon of this level. He handed me a quiver stuffed with steel tipped arrows. "Your first training is accuracy. Let's see if you can get more than five bulls-eyes in sixty seconds." Ghoulplay briefed briefly. He pointed ahead at the wooden targets. They were just like any ordinary targets. Red circles from small to big, and finally a red dot in the center. "When the time starts, you may shoot." He let out the last instruction. I nodded. "Stand over there." He pointed to a white line, painted by Straw173. I stood behind the line and took out an arrow. I was probably about 15 meters away from my target. I pulled the bowstring along with the arrow, and aimed.

"Start!" Ghoulplay yelled, followed by a faint clicking sound. I released the string, letting go of the arrow. The arrow flew out of my fingertips and out of the target zone. I blinked in surprise and clicked my tongue in annoyance. I tried again and managed to get three bulls-eyes within that sixty second period. My fingertips were burning from the friction, yet I knew that I couldn't stop there. Straw173 ordered me to try again, with the same distance and goal. I slowly increased my ranging level and finally achieved its goal, but there were still more training to be done. The whole day consists of training accuracy, rapid firing and long range. The level of training intensified as I made progress until finally, I was able to complete all of it and its tests successfully. Crystal healed my fingers until the pain subsided. I thanked her and the others for the successful training. Though Straw173's intentions were to train me for only a day, I guess I couldn't do it in less that a day itself. We all took a break by lazing around in the garden, looking up into the clouds. I even wondered how it's like to fly like the birds. Straw173 told us about how he had managed to accomplish that by, using a thing called gnome glider. Though it doesn't let humans fly, it still gave them the same experience. The other things that made flying possible were the hot air balloon and the gnomecopter. But people said that the gnomecopters were no longer around and that the hot air balloons were really expensive to travel on. I let out a sigh, tired and a trifle depressed. If only humans _could_ fly like the birds. Free of any contraptions. Only wings and their might. A minute later I dozed off and not even realizing it.

XxX

Sapphire was prepared. It was time to take control of the wilderness. No one could stop her, and she meant that. Literally. She gathered several skeleton soldiers and black wizards, and attacked parts of the wilderness. Parts such as the Mage Arena, The Forgotten Cemetery, Graveyard of Shadows, Lava Maze and The Demonic Ruins. After all of those places were seized and taken over, they would move on out south, past the wilderness wall and into civilization. The creatures lurking in the wilderness were no match for her soldiers and black wizards. They were trained, but the creatures relied on instincts. It didn't even took them three days to seize half a quarter of the wilderness. Now, it was getting wilder and more intense from here on out. After hearing the alarming news from a spy working in the wilderness, everyone south of the wilderness were on high alert. Civilians were forced to evacuate and men were ordered to take up arms. Some of the cities trained the men to wield swords and shields, but time wasn't on their side. They were all inexperienced and lacking the skills it required, but it was still better than nothing. Klavier, the commanding officer called me in back at the White Knights' Castle.

XxX

"Sinlimitless, squad 17 reporting for duty, SIR!" I stood tall and firm, saluting him the moment I entered his room. His face was serious. It didn't look like he was going to ease up on me. He stood up and walked over to a board that has a map plastered on it. He took out a long, extendable pointer and whipped it at the board. It caught me off guard, and I flinched.

"My scouts has informed me that undead are taking over wilderness. At first I couldn't believe it, but until they showed me proof." He dug in his pocket and tossed me a weird looking orb. "Look into it and see it for yourself. Tell me anything that comes into your mind." I nodded and stared intensively into the orb. Images flashed and flickered as though I was watching a moving picture. The noise weren't helping as it was hard to tell what was going on. I focused harder and finally the image cleared up. I could see it now. Skeletons and dark wizards were focusing their attacks on zombies. They were brutally killing them, no matter how many zombies dug out from the ground. The image automatically sped up, past several hours into the battle, until finally nothing was left. Only the remains of fire and corpses were laying around. One word clicked into my head and that one word I couldn't bring myself to say it. One person who made my life a misery, one person who could accomplish the works of death itself.

"Sapphire."

* * *

_Ending music! Wait... I don't have any ending music. Oh well, hope that wasn't TOO rushed. I do apologize if it did. Please inform me of any mistakes and I do hope people are still reading this very long fanfiction. Don't worry, it will all be over soon *sinister laughter.* So See Ya!_


	89. Chapter 89: Freedom Has A Price

_I do apologize for my inconsistency. I am rather busy with college as I have projects to do. I still do write and or plan for next chapters though. Now, this fanfiction is about to come to a close. I will hopefully tie some loose ends and make the ending as enjoyable and interesting as possible._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 89:** **Freedom Has A Price**

The wind brushed across my face as I continued my slumber in the Falador park. Laying around with no trees or bushes around me. Just a flat piece of grassy land. Something stirred up inside me, and it slowly crawled up my nose. I let out a sneeze, releasing the discomfort. What had I been doing for the past couple of hours? I myself had no idea. Everything was a blur to me. I dismissed the thought and rolled the other way. I sneezed again, feeling the cold crawling up around me. I shivered and sniffed forcefully. I let out a sigh of relief. No worries, no tension and no pressure. Even if it's just for today.

"Oooi! Siiin!" Crystal called from across the park. She was waving frantically at me from the other side of the fence. I lifted my head and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"WHAT?" I yelled, unmoving from my spot.

"Klavier wants to see you!" She replied, cupping her hands around her lips. I let out a groan, bothered and tired. I forced myself to stand only to find that my balance was completely off. I twisted around, staggering left and right, until finally the world stops swaying. I stretched and yawned, walking tiredly out of the park. _If Klavier wants to meet me, then it's probably important. _I thought to myself. Crystal accompanied me back into the castle. Walking past several soldiers and recruits. The city has been see many new faces lately. I even wondered if it has something to do with Sapphire and her goons raiding the wilderness. I let that thought slip off my mind as both Crystal and I ascended the white, marbled, spiraling staircase. We entered the door that was located way at the end of the hallway. A golden plaque read **'Briefing Room'**. We knocked and heard his muffled voice ordering us to come in. We did.

The room seemed neatly decorated somehow. Suits of armors were finally with their complete set, weapons were complimented by their respective shields and portraits of the early kings were hung chronologically. I inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. It was refreshing.

"Impressed?" He began, walking toward us with his hands behind his back. He wore a nice blue suit, with medals pinned on his right chest.

"Very." I replied, letting out a warm smile. "You called me in just to look at the design of this room?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He placed his hand on his forehead lightly, to express his shame.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." He cleared his throat and gestured for us to come closer to the round table. The round table was covered with maps, blueprints and schematics. One however caught my attention. It was a blueprint of a castle. I could see the design on each floors accurately. Every turn and corner. "My scouts has confirmed the location of Sapphire." He began pushing and shifting away unwanted materials until three papers, isolated from the others, were left. "They had scouted ahead and made an accurate blueprint of the castle, but some rooms remain to be discovered." He pointed to several blue squares that looked as though it was uncompleted. "I believe that these two rooms are the storage room. It's obvious that she or anyone working with her keeps it locked." He let out on his suggestion. He backed away from the table and scanned it from afar. He placed his hands on his chin, thinking. He returned and pointed at yet again an area that was uncompleted. "I'm still unsure of this as it has a rather puzzling lock system." He looked to the side and picked up a paper. The design of the lock was on it. The lock had a skull in the center. "My scout has confirmed that this lock does not have a keyhole."

"So how do we unlock a lock that does not have a key nor a keyhole?" I asked, puzzled from the situation that had arose. He shook his head and shrugged, unable to let out a guess. I nodded and looked back at the maps and blueprints. The area that seemed to have been uncompleted, took up one quarter of the whole castle. It seemed strange to me, until it finally hit me. The mystery of the final uncompleted room.

"That is where Sapphire sits..." I mumbled. It caught Klavier and Crystal's attention. They stared at me for a moment, unsure if they had heard me correctly. "This, this is where Sapphire will be." I pointed at the blank space.

"Are you sure?" Klavier asked, looking back and forth between me and the blueprint. I nodded in response, not saying a word. "All right, but we still don't know how the room looks like." He reminded. We continued our research, slowly but surely, until finally everything fits like a puzzle. The locations, the plans, the time it takes to move between corridors and rooms. Nearly everything was set up. This was actually called the 'Black Castle'. A castle that was supposed to be buried deep into the ground because of the god wars. It has somehow reappeared from the burnt soil, as if the god wars never existed. Another castle lay at the opposite end. A castle that was once ruled by a respected king. Now no one knows of his name nor his legends. It has been forgotten just like the castle itself. In between both of these castles lay a canyon, stretching all the way from east to west. It was once the place where endless battles took place. The distance between the black castle and the forgotten castle were about five to six miles, and the length of the canyon from east to west were about twenty miles. All in all, it was a dangerous canyon filled with rocks and boulders. "Right, in two days, we will march to her castle doors and stop her from reaching her goal. We should assemble our men. Train them, equip them. Do whatever it takes to complete this mission. Our final mission." He clenched his fist for emphasis.

XxX

Soldiers from Varrock continued to march around Barbarian village and toward Falador. They were packed and loaded with various equipments. They grumbled and groaned from the intense heat and tension on their back.

"Why are we doing this again?" A soldier yelled, falling on his buttocks to rest. The others snickered at him.

"Marksinator was the Heroes instructor. The Heroes admire him as somebody special. They look up to him." A soldier answered.

"How'd you know all this?" He asked, panting hard.

"He was my instructor too, but I failed my test and had to be placed in on the soldiers' rank." He answered shamefully. "Oh well, all of that was in the past. I wonder how's he now..." He wondered about it for a moment.

"HEY LADIES! Stop yer yappin' and keep movin'!" The captain yelled from afar. The others had already left them behind.

"Hey hey! Don't leave us!" Both of them quickly regrouped.

"So basically... We are doing Varrock... A huge favor?" The soldier asked in between breaths.

"No, basically, we are doing the world a favor." The other soldier answered with a faint smile. The sky was darkening quick. Dusk was nearing.

"Hurry up ya maggots! We have to get there before dusk!" The captain yelled. Everyone gasped.

"What? But- But..." A soldier stammered.

"No buts! We'll run if we have to. Hut hut hut hut!" The captain ran ahead, following behind him were the soldiers. They had no choice. They had to run.

XxX

The sound of porcelain clattering against the saucer was rather calming and reassuring. I guess the hot tea was the main reason for it. I let out a satisfied '_aah_' and smiled.

"Thanks for the tea Crystal." I placed the tea cup on the table. She took a sip of her own and nodded cheerfully.

"It's rather strange that in two days time, we would be fighting to the death." Marksinator spoke.

"Your point?" Crystal asked, puzzled. Marksinator shrugged.

"I don't know... We are supposed to be feeling stressed, or pressurized, but instead of that, we are enjoying tea and the time to ourselves." It feels... weird. He looked deep into his tea, only to see his own reflection, unclear and disfigured. He let out a sigh and sipped his tea. The door opened and Straw173 entered into the room, surprised to see us drinking tea at a time like this.

"What THE? You guys are drinking TEA?" He exasperated. He stammered something to himself. Something inaudible.

"Uh...uh, I'll... I'll get back to training, I swear! I'll do it right now!" I quickly jumped out of my seat and sprinted past him.

"Why didn't you invite me?" He said in a rather depressed tone. I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Guh...Damn you..."

The others drank tea and ate some bread and biscuits. They let out satisfied hums and '_aah'_s. It has been a long time since we had a time to ourselves.

"Man... I wonder if everything would return back to normal once we defeat Sapphire." Marksinator commented. He was laying on a comfy sofa, with one leg resting on top of the other, his arms behind his head.

"I don't even know." Straw173 had his face buried in his arms on the table. Crystal yawned, feeling sleepy from the nice tea and snacks. "Do you think we would be free from this madness? From this chaos?" Straw173 asked to no one in particular. Everyone looked at him, without him noticing us.

"Freedom isn't cheap." I replied curtly.

"How'd you know?" Marksinator turned his head and asked. I let out a small laugh. Everything up until now, strange and difficult situations had been tossed at me from every direction. Getting out from those situation and into freedom wasn't easy and it wasn't as hell cheap. People die because of me, people loose hopes because of me, people's dreams were shattered because of me. You can't buy any of that with money, especially not with freedom. "So?" Marksinator brought me back to reality.

"You're right, I don't know what I'm talking about." I ended the topic instantly. The others looked at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"I just hope we could end this conflict with a smile on our faces." Crystal mumbled. Everyone agreed with her.

"Sin, I want you to have this." Straw173 flicked a diamond ring to me. I caught it with a hand and looked at it closely. It was an ordinary diamond ring. It seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Why this?" I asked.

"I got this a while back. It doesn't suit a guy like me. Why don't you have it?"

"Here Crystal, you have it." I ignored Straw173's tiny speech. Crystal blushed and collapsed her head on the table. "Crystal?" I called out to her.

"She blew up..." Marksinator remarked. "Ya idiot!" He laughed cheerfully. "If you do that, it'll make her think that you want to marry her!" He and Straw173 bursts into laughter. I hadn't even notice it.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Crystal cried to herself. Her face was still blushing. I looked at the ring and decided to put it around my finger.

"There..." I smiled.

"You better explain the misunderstanding later. Once she wakes up of course." I let out a sigh. Girls...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, this fanfiction will come to a close soon, but don't worry, I have other plans in the near future after the completion of this fanfiction. See Ya!  
_


	90. Chapter 90: Dying is not an Option

_Sorry for not writing or uploading in a while. Collage has been very tough these few days. Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 90: Dying is not an Option**

We marched past the northern Falador gate to meet up with Marksinator's troop. They were Varrock soldiers marked with the emblem of a red scaled dragon on their chest. They wore rune armor complimented with a berserker shield. Those things are pointy! My soldiers were equipped with third age armor, kindly handed down to me by Commander Klavier. We were given a map the day before, and were told to make our way into the wilderness and toward the forgotten castle. Klavier and his men headed to the forgotten castle first, as he wanted builders to fix the castle's horrible state. Crystal, Ballbags32 and Straw173 left to gather some extra supplies for the builders. We would be meeting them at the forgotten castle.

I unrolled the map and took a quick look. It was a top view of the wilderness. The forgotten castle was way up north, past a volcano. After that, you could see the forgotten castle, the canyon or gorge and finally, the black castle.

"Shall we head out?" Marksinator informed. I rolled the map up and stuffed it in the side of my bag pocket. I was equipped with an obsidian armor, and a shield. A very rare and durable metal, forged in the depths of Tzaar itself. I put on the helmet and nodded.

"Let's go. Men, move out!" I gestured and marched ahead, followed by Marksinator's men not too far by my side. We vaulted over the crumbling wall that separates us from the wilderness. The deeper we trekked, the darker and colder our surroundings were becoming. "Keep frosty guys." I ordered. There was no telling what could attack us. We once encountered a goblin, but it was no ordinary goblin. It was fleshless, showing only its bloody bones and rotten skull. It stared at us with its empty eyes, obviously interrupting his lunch of rotting corpses. It snarled and went back into gnawing its food. We quietly and cautiously trekked around it, making our way into the forgotten city.

The sky had now turned black, and you couldn't tell the time of day. There was a shade of purple lingering underneath the clouds. It was ominous.

"Man... look at this place." A soldier spoke, scanning the forgotten city. Everything here had been turned to gray. The walls were crumbling and the houses had been long destroyed and forgotten. If you listened closely, you could hear people groaning and moaning. "There are people here!" The same soldier exclaimed. Before he could run into the direction of the noise, Marksinator stopped him in his tracks. "What are you doing?" The soldier yelled angrily. Marksinator pointed ahead into an alleyway. There, a little girl appeared from around the corner. She was different... she was dead. What met our eyes was a spirit of her. She was crying and holding a teddy bear in one hand. Her hair was black and was tied into a pony tail. She looked up, surprised to see us. She quickly wiped away her tears and approached us cautiously. Her spirit was blue, and it was wafting around like smoke. You could see right through her, but it was distorted. I walked up to her and knelt down. We were now eye to eye.

"What happened here?" I asked. She sniffed and hugged her teddy bear tightly, obviously shy and afraid. She took a breath and answered.

"The city... Raiders came from the south... Are you a raider?" She asked, confused and scared.

"No, we are just passing by." I answered.

"Oh please! Save us!" Another voice came from behind. A spirit of an old man came running toward one of my soldiers. His spirit was gray and dark. I guess the color of one spirit's determines your age. He ran through my fleet of soldiers before fading away. I turned back to find the girl, but she had disappeared.

"SIR!" A soldier yelled in surprise. He pointed ahead to a red spirit. He wore a med helmet and some armor which I couldn't figure out. His figure was distorting and his eyes were murderous. He unsheathed his pole arm and got into a battle stance. "That's just a spirit right...? Right?" The soldier was getting freaked out. He quickly raised his shield and sword and readied himself. He was shaking in fear and terror. The spirit charged ahead, but Marksinator quickly intervened. He immediately blocked the tip of the pole arm with his rune two hander, stopping the spirit in place. Everyone gasped in surprise. The spirit's weapon didn't phase through. It was solid, almost as if it was real. Marksinator brought the spear over his head and drove it straight into the ground to his right. All in one simple and fluid motion, he sliced the spirit's head off. The spirit let out a moan and disappeared.

"Everyone, look alert. We need to march past this city alive." Marksinator ordered before locking his sword onto his back armor. "Move out..." He ordered again. It was my turn to follow and his turn to lead.

XxX

Sapphire walked down the rows of soldiers that was standing before her. They were elite black soldiers, armed to the teeth and covered in superior durable armor. The ogre, Kah'Meer, was standing a little off to the right, behind Sapphire. There were other commanders besides him. There was a black magician girl, who has a very slender and sexy figure. Her eyes were purple and she looked almost human. She wore a magician battle robe, which enhances her magical abilities. Her soldiers were right at the back. Black battle mages. They were taught on how to heal and fight efficiently in combat. Another commander was an undead. He wore a tattered and battered armor that never seemed to break and a sword that could curse any human being. He had a very eerie aura that surrounds him, and the sword that he wielded still has the sound of his victims, howling and crying in pain and agony. He has no skin, only blood in his veins and the bones in his place. His veins looked like tubes from afar.

"It is time to hold this solid ground with your very lives men. Let us not push those human back, let us obliterate them instead!" She clenched her fist for emphasis. "Kah'Meer! Where are your troops?" Sapphire turned and ask.

"They are prepped and ready." Kah'Meer answered, folding his gigantic arms cockily.

"Perfect." Sapphire smiled. "Julie, are you ready?" Sapphire asked, directing her question toward the black magician girl. She tipped her wizard hat slightly and let out a smirk.

"Obviously..." She answered. "Shall we head out?" She asked.

"Everyone, march out. We shall send out our first wave." Sapphire pointed ahead with outstretched arm.

XxX

We stepped out of the forgotten city and into the massive front yard of the forgotten castle. The size of the castle was amazing, bigger than what the blueprint had showed us. The walls were crumbling, but Klavier's handymen were around to fix them up. You could see them running left and right with bricks and other building materials in hand.

"Halt, who goes there?" A soldier commanded. He appeared from the shadows, revealing himself. He was a temple knight, wearing the usual chain clothing with a bucket looking helmet. "Are you Sin and Marksinator?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, we are." I answered. "Can we head in?" I asked politely. The knight inspected us from top to bottom.

"Right... Head on in." He stepped aside and and watched as we marched past him and the castle's double doors.

The castle has several blocks. The north, south, east and western blocks. Following the compass, it also has north-east, south-east, south-west and north-western blocks. Each of these blocks were watch towers. The main blocks has five floors, while the towers has seven. Scouts and archers were stationed at these towers. You could see them patrolling from below.

"Right men. Rest up for battle tomorrow. We will strike at dawn!" I ordered confidently

"Uh... When is dawn?" A soldier asked. The sudden realization had struck me. You couldn't tell the time of day through the black clouds.

"You have five hours till dawn. Make those five hours count!" Marksinator backed me up. Everyone, including my soldiers saluted and left.

"Phew... Thanks." I patted my chest plate to ease my beating heart.

"No problem. Go ahead and rest. We'll see you at dawn." Marksinator yawned and left. I sighed and looked around. I never really appreciated the scenery around me. To my surprise, a big garden was located in the center of the castle. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden. It has the statue of two dragons, breathing fire into a shield that's placed between them. The water wasn't working though. Trees of different kinds were placed opposite from each other, leaving the path to lie in the center. The place was symmetrical to my surprise. Even the statues had been carved with two of the same person, standing opposite from each other. There were bronze plates hammered onto the base of the statues. It was rusty, but you could still make out the words. One of the statues was of a man, wielding two swords that looked like it weighed a ton. He had a very determined expression on his face and two single line of hair had fallen over his forehead. He was quite handsome and not bad looking. He wore dragon armor as you could tell from its details. The plate read. _Vincent Crimson Riff. The man known to have protected this land with all of his heart and soul. Died soon after he had protected this land._

What a way to die. After successfully saving this land, he died. It was horrible. I didn't have the time to check out the other statues as Ballbags32 had called out to me from behind. I twisted around and greeted him.

"So, what's up?" I began.

"Just wanted to hand these out to you." He gave me a magic bow and a quiver containing rune arrows.

"T-these are for me?" I stammered. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I've heard that you have been improving all of your stats. This is a present from me to you." He gently placed it in my hands. I could feel the magic coursing through my veins the moment the bow had touched me. It felt powerful... commanding. "You can now wield these equipment and use them efficiently.

"Thank you... Thank you!" I bowed in respect and thanked him. "This is... This is a great present. I'll cherish it."

"Make sure you kick some butt with that." He gave me a thumbs up.

"I will." And gave my thumbs up in return.

XxX

Kah'meer was walking down the gorge with his fleet of goblins, ogres and orcs. A huge rock was in his way and the way of his soldiers. He placed his palm against the surface of the rock and clutched onto it with his fingers. He tightened his grip until the rock was crushed and destroyed. They continued on their way, getting closer to us with every passing minute.

XxX

It was almost dawn. Everyone and I meant everyone had formed and lined up at the castle's garden. You could see Klavier and his men at the side, my soldiers in the center and Marksinator's troops to the right. Ballbags32 had recruited elves from Tyras the day before. They had arrived just in time for the briefing. They were at the back, ever ready, and ever confident. The monks were in the center, filling up the center spaces. Lancers, men also commanded by Klavier were at the front, wielding huge battle lancers that could penetrate bone like paper.

"All right, it is almost time. The elites, or should I say commanders for this whole attack will be Crystal, Straw173, Ballbags32, Marksinator, Klavier, Ghoulplay and finally me." Ghoulplay had been missing since the day we left Falador. It's really worrying. I cleared my throat and continued. "Remember, do not throw away your lives so easily. Instead, cherish it! So you can see a better tomorrow, a new tomorrow! We will take Sapphire and her dreams down, her dreams of madness and chaos. We do not want suffering in this world. We had _already_ seen enough suffering! So this will be my final words to you. _DYING IS NOT AN OPTION!_ We will fight to LIVE!" Everyone cheered and raised their swords up high into the air. "We have an advantage. Let's use that advantage to its fullest.

We marched out of the castle. The main attacking forces head down into the gorge while Crystal and Ballbags32 troops stay up for support. The mist had lifted, giving us a clear and visible sight of the land. The supporting troops will have an easier time aiding us in battle. Right behind us was the cliff. There were holes and cracks in them. In front of us were huge blocks of rocks and stones. Big enough for all of us to hide behind them. We marched slightly ahead, but stopped. Our scouts had informed us that a huge towering ogre was on his way. It was time to hold our ground.

"Stay alert men." I gestured and raised my shield and scanned the horizon.

"There!" Ballbags32 pointed. In the distance, you could see him, walking nonchalantly toward us. He stopped and pointed the sword at us.

"You will never live humans!" He yelled from afar and rested his sword on his shoulders. "Go." He ordered. His troops shrieked and howled before charging toward us. I raised my sword and pointed ahead.

"For a new tomorrow! Charge!" We charged, letting the archers shoot first before heading into battle. You could already tell that the battle was in our favor. Even the ogre didn't know that we had archers up on the cliffs. Our soldiers fought skillfully and bravely, defeating the goblins, orcs and ogres in a flash. Before we even knew it, the enemy had fallen.

"Hmph... Those useless buggers don't even know how to fight properly." Kah'Meer insulted his own dead soldiers. "Fight me, all of you." He pointed to all of us. We charged but was immediately taken out with the swing of his gigantic sword.

"Oh? All of your soldiers are dead Kah'meer?" A seducing voice echoed around the gorge. A black cat appeared beside the ogre, licking its paws. What's strange about this cat was that, it was wearing a black magician's hat. "No no no, that's no good. Sapphire will be very displeased." The cat spoke.

"What the... Did that cat... Just spoke?" The soldiers were surprised and taken aback.

"Sapphire? Tch, then you must be working for Sapphire then." I stood my ground, ready to strike.

"Ouhh... Purr yes handsome." The cat replied, heading up toward me. "Want to get to know each other?" The cat suggested.

"No..." I readied my sword and pointed the tip of it at the cat's head. I love cats and just the thought of killing one made me shiver.

"Aww, fine." The cat backed away and walked around the stone block. What came out the other side was a girl, around my age. She wore a black magician robe and her eyes were purple. "Are you sure?" She looked at me seductively. "This will be your last offer. I won't ask again, purr." She winked. The soldiers had already been seduced by her beauty and sex appeal. I for the other hand, had no interest.

"Tch, that's too bad. I wouldn't want to say _no_ to a girl twice."

"What's going on down there?" Crystal yelled. The magician girl looked up and smiled.

"Oh, already got a girlfriend? I see. Let's see if I can take her out of your hands." She raised her arm and pointed it straight at Crystal. Her palm glowed, and you could see a pentagram appearing. The pentagram was glowing orange and it looked like it was an fire!

"NO!" I yelled and tackled her. The pentagram shot out three burning balls of fire the size of a cannon ball. Two out of the three missed and was shot out into the air, but the last one struck Crystal squarely and with deadly precision. An explosion occurred leaving a big black smoke to linger until it finally dissipated. Crystal had cast a barrier around herself. It slowly shattered and disappeared.

"What the-? HEY! Who's that bitch?" She yelled, infuriated. I quickly got off of her and brushed the dirt off of my obsidian armor.

"I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly." She smiled. She was getting on my nerves.

"Men, prepare for battle. There may only be two people, but they are Sapphire's elites."

"And the girl?" A soldier asked.

"Judging by her power, she is too, an elite."

"What do you want us to do?" The soldier asked again.

"Defeat them. Move them out of our way." I ordered. I had never ordered them to kill. They had already got my point.

"Two against all? That's no fair, right Kah'Meer?" The magician girl spoke. "Let's add a little spark into this fight." She snapped her fingers and a bright spark appeared. The ground around us started to shake and purple smoke was emitting out from the soil below. It was circling around the corpses of Kah'Meer's soldiers.

"How about your troops?" Kah'Meer asked.

"They're already here..." She smirked.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Three more chapters to go. See Ya!_


	91. Chapter 91: Against All Odds

_Sorry for not writing/uploading in a while. I do apologize as I am busy with college.  
_

* * *

_Last time on S.A.o.R. Sin has gathered his forces, ready to fight against Sapphire's plans that would rid of Gielinor's era. If her plan were to succeed, a new era would be born. The era of suffering, agony and death. The era of the dead. With Ballbags32's and Crystal's team to back them up, the main attacking forces head down to the canyon only to find that Kah'Meer was on his way towards them. When the attacking forces got rid of his soldiers, a magician girl, who's also part of Sapphire's elite team, appeared before them. With an uncanny smile, she casted a spell, releasing a purple smoke that emitted out from the soil. The effects still remain a mystery..._

**Chapter 91: Against All Odds**

"Hey hey Julie, where are your troops?" Kah'Meer asked again, loosing his patience. "What kind of answer is 'They're already here?'." He imitated Julie's voice. "I don't see them anywhere! You bi-" Before Kah'Meer could finish his sentence, Julie punched him in the cheek. He was sent flying into a pile of rocks and was crushed under them.

"What were you trying to say? My hand slipped." She giggled heartily. Kah'Meer emerged out from the pile of rocks and pebbles, rubbing his throbbing head. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at Julie.

"Dammit. Grrrr." He growled menacingly.

"If I said they're here, means they're here. Just look." She pointed ahead. Dark wizards appeared with a thick black smoke wrapping around them. They were all standing by Kah'Meer's dead soldiers. All of them knelt down and placed their hands above the corpses. The purple smoke that was wafting around started to move, gliding along our boots and towards the wizards. The purple smoke started to waft into the corpses, as though they were inhaling. With a mutter, the bodies started to convulse. The earth trembled along as to what was happening. Julie laughed with excitement and entertainment.

"You like that, human?" She asked, directing that question to me. "I can see your expression right through your helmet." She giggled.

"You..." I couldn't find the right words to say. Something about her doesn't seem right. She looks so human, yet, she isn't.

"Me? What about me?" She asked, licking her lips seductively.

"FIRE STORM!" Crystal caught everyone's attention. A pillar of flame was shooting out of her hands and into the black sky. Thunder rumbled overhead as an orange lightning struck down in front of us. A second later, balls of fire came raining down, not caring who it burns.

"Everyone, defensive formation! Raise your shields to protect yourself!" I yelled, ordering their next command. They obeyed, kneeling down with their shields above their heads. It was effective. The corpses that were soon to be awakened were shot down and burnt into a crisp.

"Good job Crysta-"

"Shaddup!" She yelled back. "Whoever she is, I'm going to kill her!" She screamed over the command tab. The command tab acts almost like a friend tab, except that it works with a wider range of people and is able to communicate with them simultaneously.

"Ahh.. I smell jealousy~" Julie let out an uncanny smile.

"Just you wait! You will be sorry for flirting with Sin!" Crystal yelled over the cliffs.

"Hey hey... I can hear you all the way from here..." I muttered. _Shit, I've wasted too much time. We have not even moved yet!_ I thought to myself. "Let's go everyone! This is taking too much time!" I waved an arm, gesturing them to move on. Kah'Meer let out a bloodthirsty roar and attempted to punch me in the face. I ducked and kicked him in the back. "Get the hell out of my way you...you... brute!" It took me a while to come up with a suitable word, but it wasn't insulting enough. Kah'Meer didn't feel the kick that I had given, nor the insult. He simply roared and pummeled me with the back of his hand. I was sent straight to the ground with that hit. It felt like a sledgehammer to the face.

"Sin!" The soldiers yelled.

"Get going! Follow Marksinator's orders! Go!" I ordered, attempting to get up. Before I could sit up, Kah'Meer pushed me back to the ground with his foot. He stomped against chest and twisted his leg around. I let out a cry as my ribs were bent in such a way, that it was stabbing my lungs.. The back of my head throbbed painfully, and I could feel a thread of blood running down the side of my forehead. Kah'Meer raised his foot again and brought it down like a hammer.

"YEEAARRRGGGHHH!" He screamed out loud. He backed away and clutched his bleeding calf. "You! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at Ballbags32.

"Crystal, go." He informed. Crystal simply nodded and ran. They had already entered the canyon, and now it was their turn to move out. The archers followed behind the monks, leaving Ballbags32 to deal with Kah'Meer. Ballbags32 who was still frozen in his posture, sneered at the pathetic ogre. The arrow pierced straight through his leg, shattering whatever bone that was in its way. The ogre staggered to the left, trying to endure the pain. He attempted to reach out to his sword, which was resting upon his back, but Ballbags32 denied him to do so. He shot another arrow that pierced through his wrist. The ogre was shoved back by the intense force.

"Sin, can you stand? Are you all right?" Ballbags32 asked, not leaving Kah'Meer out of his sight. I quickly got to my senses and forced myself to stand.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling giddy and faint.

"Go, stop Sapphire, for us and for the world."

"What about you?" I asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He replied with much confidence. I said out a good luck and ran off north, following the soldier's footsteps.

XxX

Sapphire, who was scanning the wilderness map, turned to look at the window. It was almost time. With a sneer, she walked toward the bookcases which was located to the left of the room, and pulled out a book. With a loud creak, the bookcase rotated revealing to her a secret passage. She walked into it, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hello, Sapphire. Long time no see." A man, sitting in her throne with his arms crossed spoke. With an abrupt twist, the man disappeared before she could even see him. The man laughed out loud, letting his voice to echo around the room.

"You," She began. "I don't converse with humans like you." She said out loud.

"Ohh?~" The man smiled from the darkness. "Are you saying that I'm a _normal_ human?"

"Yes." Sapphire replied, feeling vexed. "Now go back to your friends and family." She said and turned to venture down into the secret passage.

"Friends? Family? What do they all mean to me?" He replied, finally disappearing from the castle.

"Trust me, they mean everything. To me they did, but now..." She muttered and descended the stairs before the bookcase rotated shut.

XxX

I was running alone, straight toward the black castle. There was nothing but figures of rocks and boulders on the horizon. No sign of the opposite cliff quite yet. I was nearly out of breath, until Julie landed in front of me.

"Uh uh uh!~" She walked towards me. "I can't let you go any further." She commanded. "Unless you give me a kiss." She added. Before she could take another step, a large chunk of earth came flying straight towards her. Before she could take notice of it, she was hit in the shoulder, causing her to fly in the opposite direction. Crystal who was breathing heavily behind me pumped her fist in victory.

"Don't worry, the monks are already ahead. I have a score to settle with you, Julie." Crystal said, breathlessly. "Sin, go! I don't want a new era. I like this era very much. I like living like this... with you." Just as she said that. My heart skipped a beat. "Promise me," She took a mouthful of air and gulped it down as if it was water. "Let's see the new tomorrow, together." She smiled.

"Yeah, I promise." With a reassuring thumbs up, I left the area and headed north, continuing my course towards the black castle.

I finally caught up with Marksinator and the soldiers. They were surprised to see me.

"Finally, I thought you would never catch up!" Marksinator remarked. I responded with a gleeful smile.

"Somehow, I felt as though this running is nothing!" I yelled. "I feel like I had done this before!

"That's odd! Oh we-" Marksinator suddenly fell, falling hard on his chest. I stopped and ordered the soldiers to move on. I ran back to see what had happened.

"Urgh... My ankle!" Marksinator screamed. "I can't move it!" I finally got back to him as I had ran too far ahead.

"What happened?" I asked, surprised and confused.

"I can't move my ankle!" He replied. "I think it's broken... Could you check?" He asked through his gritted teeth. I turned my body and examined his ankle, but to my astonishment, something had seized it.

"S-Shit!" I yelled in surprise. "A skeletal hand! It's gripping your ankle!" I informed, terrified. I took out my sword and chopped the hand off. I quickly pulled its bony fingers off of Marksinator's ankle and tossed the hand away, leaving it to roll in the dust.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can move my ankle now." He answered, staring at it for a moment. We took off our helmets and inhaled. "Let's go! Let's not waste any more time!" I assisted him up, but before we could even take a step, a skeleton had appeared before us. It has veins twisting around its bones like tubes, and its armor was cracked and beaten, as though it could shatter at any moment. Its eyes glowed a bright purple, showing nothing but plague and pestilence.

"Eugh.. I hate skeletons." I muttered and shivered uneasily. "Marksinator, do you think you can handle it?" I asked.

"Eh? Have a little more trust in me will ya? Of course I can handle it." He slapped me on the back. "Go! Only you can stop Sapphire."

"Right!" I replied and ran off. Unlike the other enemies that I had encountered, this one attempted to stop me in my tracks. It revealed its sword and slashed it at me. Marksinator immediately intervened, clashing their swords against each other.

"Hurry!" Marksinator yelled over the sound of their grating swords.

I could finally see the cliff on the horizon. It took awhile to reach, but there it was. I took another step but seemed to have set foot against something. I looked down and noticed that I was stepping on an arm. I jumped back, shocked. Lightning flashed, casting a white light against the bodies that was laying before me. Not only that, bodies were laying all over the place, scattered and dead.

"Like the mess?" Someone spoke out. "They were really noisy." He added with an insulting tone. The corpses were our soldiers. Marksinator and mine. Another lightning flashed, revealing their horrific, frozen faces. Faces that were plastered with pain, agony, death, misery and horror. "You must be Sin. Not bad for a human, to go out this far into the wilderness. I'm pretty sure Sapphire's elites are now finishing their job, killing off your friends." He commented with a cocky voice. He snickered.

"Come out you coward!" I yelled, looking around, unable to find him.

"I'll enjoy killing you." That was his last words. He appeared in front of me with a blur, it was as though he had teleported his way here. The swing of his sword was slow and I managed to unsheathe my sword and parry it. Both of us skidded back from the impact. We dashed ahead and swung our swords. I could never see his face. His whole figure was dark as though covered by a shadow. We continued to attack, defend and counter. We were evenly matched, but something about him doesn't seem right. I saw an opening in his defense. I quickly took the opportunity and stabbed him. He let out a grunt of pain and slowly disintegrated.

"Shit! What the hell?" I cursed angrily, looking at the pile of dust that resembled gunpowder. Suddenly, I felt a cold, sharp, piercing pain running in my chest. Out of nowhere, colors start to drain and fade. Everything was turning black and white and I was feeling weak and light headed. I gazed down for just a moment, and noticed that a blade was protruding out of it. I clenched my teeth and tasted blood. I had the sudden urge to cough, and when I did, my vision darkened and I was staring at a light-less environment. I coughed again, feeling the horrible strain in my lungs. My eyes were turning red, and my legs were numb.

"Looks like I got an artery or two." A voice whispered into my ears. I grasped upon the blade of the sword as I was lifted off of my feet. I let out a moan as it was a double bladed sword. I could feel the cut reaching up to my neck. I coughed again, and everything went black for a millisecond. I was slipping in and out of conscious. I grasp the blade hard, and attempted to free myself, but it was useless. The man brought the sword down and in an instant, removing the blade and leaving a wound from my chest to my belly. I shut my eyes and let out a parting groan. I collapsed to the floor and gazed emptily at my hand, before everything faded black.

XxX

Ballbags32 and Kah'Meer were panting, breathless but not tired. Kah'Meer had somehow reached for his sword and now going on the offensive. He was crushing rocks and splitting the earth with each and every attack. Ballbags32 never stopped shooting, but his sword was way too big. It was practically shielding him from top to bottom. Ballbags32 rolled to the side as Kah'Meer slammed his sword against the rocks behind him. With a quick recovery, Ballbags32 landed on the balls of his feet and picked up a small chuck of rock. He muttered a spell which was illogical and inaudible to Kah'Meer. The chuck of rock slowly transformed into an arrow.

"You ran out of arrows?" Kah'Meer let out a laugh, mocking him.

"Nope," Ballbags32 replied, curtly. "Just finding a new way to defeat you." He released the bow and let the arrow loose. It whizzed straight toward Kah'Meer, who had already been hiding behind his sword. The arrow collided against the sword, leaving a print of dust and dirt on it. With a snap of his fingers, the sword exploded, tossing Kah'Meer away. Kah'Meer rolled against the floor, burnt and bruised.

"What the?" Images of the past zoomed through his head. Ballbags32 had attempted this move before, but why didn't he notice i? Kah'Meer attempted to stand, but it was useless. His injured leg wouldn't obey him. His sword came spinning down, stabbing the earth as it came to a stop. With a grunt of pain, he reached out to his sword. Without a second to waste, Ballbags32 kicked his arm away and pulled his bowstring. An arrow was inches away from his forehead.

"Any last words?" Ballbags32 spoke, granting him his right to speak for his very last time.

"Yes. I don't care for the era of the dead. I don't even care if Sapphire's plan succeeded. I did it to kill you humans, who had killed us for far too long!" He said, feeling anger and revenge.

"Let me tell you something." Ballbags32 raised his voice. "A long time ago, there was a goblin, and he was our friend. Sin took him in, not caring if he was a goblin. What does that say to you?" He asked, pulling the bowstring. Kah'Meer was utterly speechless. His mouth was left wide open. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Go ahead, finish me off. I attempted to kill your leader, who befriends goblins. I'm-"

"No," Ballbags32 cut him off. "If I kill you, I'm just like everyone else." Kah'Meer looked up in astonishment.

"You're right..." He replied, putting his head down in shame.

"Besides, this somehow feels like an unfair fight. What the heck is wrong with you? It didn't even take twenty minutes to bring you down!" Ballbags32 remarked truthfully.

"Grr... I'll kill you!" Kah'Meer yelled out, but he still couldn't stand. Ballbags32 let out a hand, assisting the heavily built ogre. It took him quite some tries to get him up.

"Thanks, human." The ogre looked down at Ballbags32 as he was shorter than him.

"What are your plans?" He asked.

"If Sapphire manages to turn this era upside down, my friends would be dead. She plans to plague the entire soil and bedrock beneath Gielinor. Anyone not in the castle would be dead."

"Undead?" Ballbags32 reinstated.

"Yeah. There is still time, let's head to the castle now.!" Kah'Meet suggested and limped ahead.

"Soooo... You're not gonna kill us?" Ballbags32 asked bluntly. With a cock of his head, Kah'Meer let out a smile.

"Nah!" They exchanged smiles and soon make their way north, toward the black castle...

XxX

Julie simply stared at Crystal, who was still catching her breath.

"How can someone as weak as you, like him?" Julie insulted. Crystal clenched her fist and teeth and shot a wave of earth at her. Julie simply stood there, letting her barrier protect her.

"It doesn't matter!" She retorted, breathing hard. "I still-" Julie summoned an air wave and sent Crystal back with an impact of a cannonball. Blood escaped her lips as her internal organs were damaged. She was laying flat on her back, gazing at the sky through her fading vision. "I still love him..." She muttered.

"What if he doesn't love you back?" Julie knelt down beside her.

"Then I will do my best... My very best to get stronger." Crystal tried to sit up, but Julie punched her in the forehead. Crystal let out a short scream of pain and clutched her head.

"Idiot. If a guy doesn't love you, why go through all the trouble." It was a statement more than a question. "I'll end you, I'll end you so that you won't feel the pain." Julie stood up and aimed her fist at Crystal. A pentagram appeared before her, spinning slowly as she casts her spell.

"I know..." Crystal whispered. Julie flinched as to what she had said. "I know how you feel."

"No... NO! No you don't!" The pentagram was beginning to spin faster. It's dim glow was starting to brighten.

"It's painful... It hurts more, than what I'm feeling. Everything you know... Just doesn't seem right." Crystal continued to whisper.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" A tear escaped her eye. "You know NOTHING!"

"Not a care in the world... Could heal your... Broken heart..." Crystal took a breath and exhaled. Julie let out a scream, a scream that echoed through the darkness. She raised her arm up high and shot out a huge intensity beam of fire up into the sky. The earth around her shook and rumbled. The glow of orange and red was spilling all over them. After the beam dissipated, she collapsed to her knees and cried. Her black magician hat toppled off of her head and landed on Crystal's belly.

"You're right. Nothing could heal this broken heart." She cried, placing a hand against her heart. "I was laughed at... Mocked... Teased. I didn't mind any of those! But..." She started to shiver. "I confessed to the guy that I liked, but he made a fool out of me. A FOOL!" Her left hand clutched, digging her nails into the soil. "Look at me... Telling such a story to you." She wiped her tears and stood up.

"You're stronger than me. Was it your desire to end me? Why aren't you doing so?" Crystal asked, feeling slightly better than before.

"I want to end this nonsense. No more bloodshed. I want to go home." She muttered and walked away. Crystal forced herself to sit up.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled. "I wish... to fight. To become stronger!" She yelled and stood up. Her legs were about to give way again, but she protested. Protested herself to not be weak.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Julie aimed her fist at Crystal. A pentagram appeared, this time with a dim white glow. It was probably an air element. Those kinds of attacks take awhile to charge, and a barrier wouldn't be able to protect something like that. The only way was to either dodge it or stop her. Crystal cast a bind spell, letting a green vine to appear out from the soil and wrap around Julie. Not even two seconds has passed and the vines began to wither.

"What the?" Crystal was dumbfounded.

"No plants can grow in the wilderness's soil. Its soil contains no water, no nutrients, not even life."

"Tch..." Crystal clicked her tongue, vexed. The pentagram was beginning to spin faster. Crystal started to cast several spells, shooting out different elements like missiles. All of the spells collided against Julie's barrier. Not a single spell bursts through.

"This is the end." Julie said to Crystal. A purple vine shot up and seized Crystal's legs, immobilizing her. A white beam was shot out of her fist and was punching straight towards Crystal. Crystal casts a barrier, but it was useless. The beam smashed the barrier like glass and struck Crystal hard with a force of a demolition ball. Her scream of pain could be heard as she was flown into the air. It was the end. She landed with a hard thud. Blood was running down the side of her lips. Her fingers were twitching for a moment.

"You are lucky, to have a guy like that." Julie spoke out. "But now, you are dead." Julie twisted around with her heels and walked away.

"No..." Crystal whispered painfully as though it requires much strength to do so. "It's not over yet."

"Why?" Julie clenched her fist furiously. "Why do you keep on fighting?" She fumed.

"Because I promised..." Crystal was already standing. Her robes were all torn and ragged. Blood was running down her arms and legs. "I promised him, that we would see a new tomorrow..._Together_." Crystal muttered under her breath. A spell which she had been dying to use. A spell that could only be used in dire situations.

"IDIOT! No one is meant to die for anyone! It's a useless death! It's better to die alone! Die only for your dreams and no one else!" Julie raised her fist again. "I am tired of you! This will be the end. Nothing will be left of you." A black pentagram appeared. An element which only black wizards could use. The element of darkness. Crystal continued to mutter under her breath. Julie's black pentagram was slowly starting to pick up speed. It was slower than her other spells. Right underneath Crystal, there was a symbol. The star of david. Everything around her darkened. It was a total change of scenery. "DIE!" Julie screamed and fired a black beam straight towards Crystal. Without a second sooner, Crystal's finalized her chant, letting a door open up in front of her. It was a door which no one had ever seen before. It has a red frame and two skeletons on each door panel. The chains that was locking up the double doors broke open, letting in the black beam. The black beam had entered a dimension almost identical to Sapphire's death sword. "W-What the?" Julie backed away, feeling uneasy and unsettled. The black beam came back out faster than before. Julie's eyes were wide open, as the black beam struck her. The force of a demolition ball indeed, only this time, it tripled. Julie fell to the floor, unconscious. The doorway to hell set itself shut before sinking back into the soil. A spell that Crystal had read when she was a kid. A spell that she had always wanted to try. Crystal collapsed to the floor, tired and weak. She shut her eyes and slipped into unconscious.

"Hmm.." Ballbags32 walked by.

"Julie's..."

"Don't worry, she's unconscious. You pick her up." Ballbags32 ordered.

"Good fight Crystal, now you rest." Ballbags32 carried her in his arms and both of them continued north, toward the black castle.

XxX

The undead that Marksinator was fighting, seemed to be unharmed, but Marksinator had cuts all over. His sword has the ability to ignore armors, thus going straight for human flesh. Almost like Ballbags32 ghost arrow. Marksinator was slowing down. His muscles and joints were reacting slower than normal. The undead, whose emotions don't show, continued to attack whilst all Marksinator could do was dodge. His arms were moving too slow to attempt an effective swing. His two hander was heavy, but that wasn't the problem.

"Do you feel that?" The skeleton finally spoke. His voice was like a thousand men. "My sword has the ability to cast curse."

"I didn't know curse had this effects."

"Well now you do." The skeleton replied with his sword up high. "Now DIE!" It brought the sword down but Marksinator was too slow to react. He managed to jump to the side, but the sword stabbed him in the left shoulder. Marksinator let out a short bellow of agony. He jumped back and pulled the sword out from his shoulder. The armor looked untouched, but he could feel the warm blood soaking through his shirt from underneath. His left arm was suddenly numb. His two hander fell to the ground with a loud clatter. "I'm still amazed at how compose you are. Can you still kill me?"

"I don't need two hands to kick your ass." Marksinator mocked. He stood up and rested his two hander upon his right shoulder. "I have been trained to use two handers since I was a kid. Most kids uses wooden swords to train, not me. I use bronze two handers when I was training.

"That doesn't change anything." The skeleton stated. Marksinator shook his head in disapproval.

"It changes everything." He smiled and swung the two hander effortlessly with only his right hand. "It means I am able to use this like a feather."

"It still doesn't change anything." The skeleton stated.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME? YES IT DOES!" Marksinator retorted like a little kid. "I'll show you." Marksinator quickly dug into his pouch and drank a bottle of tonic. The curse effects wore off instantly and he was able to move about freely, but his left arm was still numb. He dashed ahead and jumped before slamming his sword down in a crescent motion. The skeleton raised his sword to block it. Both of their swords clashed once again, and they were grating against each other. Sparks flew out like fireworks in a night sky. The skeleton's sword started to crack. The skeleton tried to back away, but the crack deepened until its sword finally cracked and snapped. Marksinator's sword still moved downward in an arc, splitting the skeleton's head open. The skeleton let out a hollow scream. The scream of a thousand men. The skeleton clutched its skull as it twitched in pain. "I will end you, once and for all!" Marksinator pulled his two hander back attempting a thrust. The skeleton's ribcage split open and its bones extended out like something out of a horror movie. Some of its ribs drove straight through Marksinator's armor, whilst others only grazed his flesh. But what caught his attention was the severity of his wounds. Two of the ribs missed his heart by only an inch, while another one had punctured his lungs. His eyes were filled with terror as the pain was slowly catching up to him. No meat sandwich could ever heal these wounds. He tried to free himself but another bone drove out of the skeleton and into the center of his chest. A place where air was supposed to travel freely, was now blocked. The skeleton now looked like a porcupine, or something resembling of a puffer fish. The skeleton laughed, letting its bones to rattle.

"No, I will end _you_." The skeleton countered driving its final bone straight into Marksinator's skull. The sound of bone cracking bone wasn't a pleasant one. It was a hair raising sound. A sound that also cracks the mind of men.

XxX

Sapphire smiled as she stared into an altar that she had created. A symbol of a skull. She would be the new goddess of the new era. The followers of the other gods would all have been perished by the plague. Not a single human being would stand up to her. The altar began to glow and she began her chant. Following the book that has been laid before her, it should be no problem.

XxX

A black shield appeared right between them, shielding Marksinator from his death. The black shield began to consume the bone, crystallizing it, shattering it to bits. The spikes retreated themselves out of Marksinator's body. Pulling them out instantly caused Marksinator to stagger and wobble. He was loosing too much blood. He knelt down and breathed, trying to ease his mind. He coughed out a mouthful of blood, feeling giddy and sleepy. He wiped the blood away and attempted to stand, but a hand prevented him from doing so. He looked up, only to find that it was Ghoulplay.

"Heh, where the heck have you been?" Marksinator asked Ghoulplay.

"Meeting a friend of mine." Ghoulplay answered. "Copper Goblin."

"Keh..." Marksinator couldn't say anything. He was to tired to think of a response. With a flick of his black cape, he revealed his marble wand. He pointed the tip towards the skeleton and with a mutter, a black bolt came flying out of the marbled tip. It struck the skeleton like a pistol, forcing the skeleton back with every successful hit. Finally, the skeleton was on its knees. Its bones were burnt and covered in soot. It looked at Ghoulplay with its dead eyes. Its purple glow had dimmed. With a final flick of his cape, he revealed Marksinator's pistol. A weapon that has the ability to fire a small cannonball the size of a marble, with break necking speed. Ghoulplay placed the barrel against the skull of the skeleton and with a mutter, he pulled the trigger. The hammer slammed against the back of the barrel, releasing the bullet from its chambers and straight into the skull of the skeleton. The bullet was imbued with white magic, shattering the skeleton completely.

"Elites? Don't make me laugh." He whispered under his silver mask. "Marksinator, let's go."

"I can't move..." Marksinator replied in pain.

"Yes you can. Here, take your gun back." Ghoulplay tossed the pistol slightly away from where Marksinator was sitting. Marksinator quickly stood up and ran toward the pistol. He caught it and realized that he had ran from one point to the other.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Marksinator commented.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ghoulplay replied sarcastically. "Let's hurry and meet up with Sin."

"Right!"

* * *

_The end is near, two more chapters to go. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please do inform me of any errors that you had come across, whilst reading this chapter. See Ya!  
_


	92. Chapter 92: War is Ours

_Sorry for the late update. I am very busy with school as I have lots of projects to do. I have also been having writers block for these past few days so I do hope you can forgive me. I will also hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 92: War is Ours**

My body felt weak, weaker than I had ever felt before. I let out a breath and felt the dust brush against my face. I cocked my head to the side to breath, but all I did was cough. My face was twisted with pain as I tried to move. There was an unimaginable pain running down my chest. My lungs were filled with blood, and it was difficult to breath. I let out a grunt of pain as I tried to push myself up with my arms. My whole body let out rejecting scream, filling the corners of my vision with darkness. My elbows collapsed and I fell down on my shoulders. A jolt rushed up to my neck and straight to my brain, adding up to the pain that I was experiencing. I let out a brief scream and gasped. I opened my eyes and looked to my side. There was a book which looked strangely familiar. It was green and had several pictures on it. I squinted my eyes, hoping I could see better, but it didn't help accomplish anything. After gazing at it for about a moment, I could clearly make it out. It was my stats book. An icon was glowing, and it was glowing with the beating of my heart. It was the Constitution. I had several health points left before it reaches zero, but that didn't caught my attention, not at all. What really horrified me was that the numbers were dropping, slowly but surely. I was bleeding out, and it was draining my senses. I let out several short gasps, terrified at the situation. I couldn't move and I couldn't call out to anyone, basically, I was left to die. There I saw the numbers drop as if it was to mock me. I cursed under my breath and forced my arms to move. Tries after tries, I still didn't succeed.

"Shit...!" I grunted out, picturing myself banging my head against the floor furiously. Tears escaped my eyes as the dirt entered into them. All I could see was the blur of the environment. There was nothing much to see anyway. A bunch of hoodoos, hills made out of dirt and the end of the cliff. That's when it had struck me. I had come so close to the castle, only to die here? That was not suppose to happen, damn it! That wasn't even the plan at all! I let out an agonizing and depressing scream, feeling the blood flow out through my lips. My heart sank and left a lingering feeling in its place. It flowed up through my veins and into my brain. That feeling was the feeling of shame.

"I'm sorry... Everyone..." I muttered. I started to feel breathless. Breathing took quite an effort now. "I'm sorry..." I muttered again. "Crystal..." Her words rang in my head like a clear crystal bell. "I couldn't see the new tomorrow with you... I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice was almost inaudible. "I promised." A tear ran down the side of my face. I was crying. My gut felt uneasy, but somehow, letting my tears out felt comforting. "I really wanted to see the new tomorrow with you..." Tears filled my vision. Everything looked blur and disfigured. The crunching sound of boots didn't really caught my attention. I was dying. I could feel him, he was close, he was right beside me.

"You wouldn't possibly do that to a girl, right?" He spoke with hint of disappointment. "If a man makes a promise, he should do whatever it takes to fulfill it." He added. I could hear him chuckle. I couldn't say anything now. My mind had flipped its switch. I could hear his final words though. "Ghoulplay, fix him up..." Darkness slowly enveloped my consciousness and it drifted away.

XxX

Ballbags32 ran with Kah'Meer, who was following right beside him. On his shoulder was the unconscious battle magician, Crystal. She had several wounds that was patched up poorly by Ballbags32. He couldn't help it. He was meant for battle, not sitting around bandaging people up. He was still running with a disappointed look on his face. He tried to shove the thoughts away, but they kept on coming back, pestering him. He let out a scream that terrified Kah'Meer for a brief moment.

"If she doesn't make it, Sin is going to murder me!" Ballbags32 yelled in frustration. He looked at his hands, and clenched them dejectedly. He looked back at Kah'Meer, then at the poor, unconscious girl he was carrying.

"There!" Kah'Meer pointed ahead with his free hand. "The other side of the canyon!" He added.

"Okay!" Ballbags32 acknowledged. "The castle's right up there, right?" He asked. Kah'Meer responded with a simple grunt. He jerked Crystal as carefully as possible, adjusting himself comfortably. With that, they reached the base of the canyon. "We have to climb this?" Ballbags32 groaned with disbelief. "It's like eighty feet high!" He looked up, feeling the shiver running down his spine.

"No," Kah'Meer replied instantly. "There is a hidden passage. A tunnel that will lead us up to the castle." He informed. Without a moment to waste, he punched the canyon wall to reveal a hidden entrance. "We blocked it up before we left, this is the only way back up." He kicked the rest of the wall away, giving him enough room to enter. Ballbags32 followed up right behind him, unable to see whatever that was in front. "Give your eyes a moment to adjust." Kah'Meer informed. Once their eyes adjusted, they could see a huge tunnel dimly lit by the torches on the walls. Everything had a warm, orange glow.

"Woah..." Ballbags32 whispered in amazement. "This is the tunnel?" He asked, unsure. Kah'Meer simply nodded. "It's HUGE!" He cried out with his arms spread out for emphasis.

"We need to bring her to the medical room. It's on the second floor." He suggested.

"How many floors does this castle have?" Ballbags32 asked, whilst whipping out his magic bow.

"Four, we also have two basement floors." He added, walking ahead to lead the way.

"Wait! Our scouts never told us anything about a second floor basement." He said. "Whats in it?" He asked.

"The altar of death." He answered with a hint of horror. "She's probably down there."

"Sapphire?" Ballbags32 guessed.

"Correct." Kah'Meer replied without looking back. Ballbags32 followed behind him silently. "It's better for us to get this girl to safety. Only one man can defeat her." He remarked. Something had stirred up Ballbags32's curiosity. Can't anybody just kill her? He thought. He was about to ask, but Kah'Meer simply put his hand up, stopping him. "No, not just anybody can kill her. Your leader, Sinlimitless is the only one." He replied the question to what Ballbags32's had thought. It had surprised him, even freaked him out. He followed behind Kah'Meer cautiously, with his heart beat thundering in his ears. It was quiet, too quiet.

They walked on for almost ten minutes. They even ascended a few stairs. They had finally reached the end of the tunnel. Right ahead of them was the exit and the entrance to the Black Castle. The entrance was shockingly bright. You couldn't see anything beyond the exit. Kah'Meer immediately stopped. Ballbags32 peeked to the side, wondering what had caused him to halt. There was a loud, but high pitched metal sound, colliding against the walls and floors. It slowly rolled toward Kah'Meer and stopped just in front of his toes. It was cylindrical, no bigger than a bottle of milk.

"Get DOWN!" Kah'Meer screamed. He immediately pushed Ballbags32 off to the right and tossed Crystal to him. The weird cylinder exploded, blinding everyone who was in the tunnel. It blew up into a beautiful, yet deadly flash of white and a screeching, high pitched noise rang in their ears. Ballbags32 covered his ears, unable to withstand the high screech that had been emitted out from the strange cylinder. Crystal had already collapsed on him, making everything difficult. His senses was slowly regaining, and he could hear Kah'Meer grunting and groaning. He struggled to get his senses back and once it did, he was met face to face with a black knight. His black sword inches away from his neck. He looked to the side and saw that Kah'Meer was pinned down by three black elites.

"We got them." The elite seemed to be talking to a communication tablet. "Yes, the traitor too." He replied. "Are you sure? But why don-" He seemed to be interrupted. He let out a sigh and replied, "Yes, I got it." He angrily kept the tablet into his pouch and ordered the other elites to carry the huge ogre up and away. "You, you can handle him yourself! Follow us and don't let him escape!" The elite ordered furiously. He stormed ahead, followed by the other two behind Kah'Meer.

"Stay put." The black knight ordered. His voice sounded odd. It sounded friendly and non threatening in a way. He left Ballbags32 and Crystal to lay there and ran up to the the two elites. What really surprised him was that he immediately stabbed the other two elites in the back without mercy. Killed them off before they could let out a sound. It was done silently and professionally. The main elite that had supposedly stormed off, turned to look back. Without a second to waste, the black knight picked up a silver throwing knife from his belt and threw it at him. The black elite didn't have any time to dodge it. The knife made its way into the skull of the elite, killing him instantly.

"What the HELL?" Ballbags32 screamed in horror and confusion. "You! Who the HECK are you?" He yelled, pushing Crystal off of him. Crystal let out a groan of pain, but she was still unconscious.

"It's best if you let the ogre take her off of you." He said to Ballbags32. Kah'Meer was never tied up in the first place. The rope that binded him was tied in such a way that you could free yourself easily. Kah'Meer quickly but gently picked Crystal up, carrying her in his arms.

"Now answer my question." Ballbags32 asked with much hostility. He pulled his bow string, loaded with a rune arrow. The black knight nonchalantly removed his helmet, revealing himself to Ballbags32.

XxX

I woke up with the operating lights blinding my eyes. I felt better, I felt more alive than ever. The operating lights shuts off, leaving my eyes to adjust to its surroundings. Ghoulplay's mask was the second thing I woke up to. His mask was inches away from mine, he nearly gave me a heart attack. I let out a short scream of surprise and flinched to the side. I rubbed my chest,trying to calm my beating heart. Strange as it may seem, my heart had been beating extremely fast. I kicked my legs to the side, leaving it to dangle a few inches off of the floor. I was left with my jeans. My boots, socks, shirt and armor had been tossed to the side.

The table top counter was a mess, thanks to my equipments. Not only that, the counter top was caked in blood. "Oh shit..." I cursed under my breath. I rubbed my temples and looked around. I seemed to be in an old operation room. Light blue walls, floors and ceilings, metallic trays filled with several operating tools such as a scalpel and a pair of tweezers and of course, a cabinet filled with labeled pills and lozenges. I got off of the surgical bed. My mind felt clear, I had never felt something like this before. It felt as though I could take on the world. Ghoulplay tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look and he was holding out my stats book. I received it and took a look at the pages. I let out a short gasp.

"Interesting, no?" Ghoulplay walked to my side. "You gained an incredible amount of experience. You are ready to wield the god swords." I jerked my head to the side, not trusting his words.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him with much excitement. "Don't joke with me on this one." I took another look at the pages, unable to believe the truth.

"Indeed, and it seems that the potions I injected in you worked fine." He commented, tipping his hat.

"What did you inject into me? What kind of potions?" I asked worriedly. I shut the book and held it in my hand.

"Some prayer potions, health potions and lots and lots of tonics." Your body seems to adapt to these potions quite well." He answered followed by a brief explanation of something redundant. "How do you feel?" He asked, walking to the bloodied counter top.

"How do I-? I feel great!" I answered with much enthusiasm.

"That's good, because I have another patient." He commented.

"Who?" I questioned nonplussed. Ghoulplay opened the door and gestured to someone outside. Three people came into the room. One, the oversized and over-muscular ogre, second Ballbags32 and third Marksinator, who was wearing a black suited armor for some unknown reason. Crystal, who was in the ogre's arms caught my sight. My heart felt like it sank into the deepest ocean and drowned. My legs felt weak, and my enthusiasm disappeared with a single, horrific sight. "No... NO! Crystal!" I screamed in dismay. The ogre gently placed her on the surgical bed, where the lights shone brightly upon her. Ghoulplay unwrapped the poorly applied bandages to examine her wounds. It was more serious than we all had expected. She was bleeding from her arms, legs and torso. Somehow that magician chick who was battling Crystal cast a certain spell on her.

"Bleed..." Ghoulplay muttered. "A spell that causes a wound to bleed out. I will need to dispel this curse, after that..." His words trailed off as he muttered his spell. He waved his marbled wand above Crystal's body. From top to bottom and from bottom to top. He continued this routine for about a minute. His marble tip glowed a rather calm, white light. Her wounds stopped bleeding, but he still wasn't finished.

"Curatio..." He conjured. Raising his marbled wand above Crystal, a magnificent blue sparkle begin to fall into the wound, healing it. Once he was done, no scar nor a scratch was left. "It is done." He ended. Keeping his marbled wand into his belt, Crystal began to come to. She let out a groan and shook her head slowly. The operation lights shuts off and everyone was in a relief.

"Ughh..." She groaned. She opened her eyes slowly, letting it focus. "Whe- Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You are safe, thanks to Ghoulplay." I answered. I let out a sigh of relief and thanked Ghoulplay for his hard work.

"Everyone, troops are coming here, troops from Ardougne and gliders from Gnome Village. Sapphire had already begun her final phase. Undeads are becoming more aggressive in the wilderness, and they are moving down south into civilization. Bones that litters the wilderness has pieced themselves together, creating monsters from the old ages. We will need to stop Sapphire before the undeads reach the cities. If we stop Sapphire, everything will end." Marksinator informed. "Everything will end." He repeated.

"A new tomorrow..." Crystal whispered.

"Yes, a new tomorrow." I held her hand and squeezed it firmly. She let out a weak smile. I let her hand go and headed to the counter top. I quickly put on some clothes that had been coincidentally placed there and reequipped my armors, weapon and shield. The armors, weapon and shield I equipped felt oddly light. It was strange and it boggled my mind. I guess the more levels I grow, the easier things will get. It still didn't matter though, fighting Sapphire is going to take a lot of effort.

"Right, by the way... Why are you here?" The question was directed to the ogre.

"I will fight by your side to keep my tribes safe. The tribes back home and the whole bandos race."

"That's a good enough explanation." I replied with a smile. "Welcome aboard!" I let my hand out, a handshake. He responded and gripped my hand firmly. We shook our hands, but before we retreat our hands back, I punched him in the abs hard enough for him to stagger back.

"Eugh!" He grunted.

"That's for attacking me back at monastery!" I reminded him. He let out a smile, a friendly smile.

"Huahuahua! I guess I deserved that! We're even now." He nodded firmly at me. I smiled back. I helped Crystal off of the table and held her hand before she could regain her balance.

"Kah'Meer, can you lead us to Sapphire?" Ballbags32 questioned, whipping out his magic bow. Everyone whipped out their weapons. Marksinator, his rune two hander, Ghoulplay, his marbled wand, Crystal, her battle staff and finally me, my third age sword.

"Leave it to me!" He boomed and ran out through the door of the operation room. Everyone followed and thanks to Ghoulplay's magic, Crystal was back on her feet and her mind was clear, just like mine. We felt stronger, faster and more powerful than ever before.

XxX

A short gnome wearing his standard green clothing ran along the long, wooden bridge, suspended by ropes. He ran by several gnome gliders and each and every one of them was armed with something dangerous.

"Sir, our pilots are ready to head out. We had never tried this before, but we are sure it will work!" A gnome ran to the general and informed enthusiastically.

"A new technology will rise!" The general stated, "They will no longer glide, they will fly!" He boomed with his arms up high. "Ready for deployment!" The general ordered. "Thanks to those dwarves, our gliders will head out into infinity!" The general turned away.

Gliders were being suspended with ropes from one wing to the other. There were about hundreds of theses gliders docked high above ground level. They were docked at the top of the main gnome tree. All of the pilots began to scurry and get to their gliders. A voice boomed out of a hidden speaker.

"Alert! All gnome pilots get to your gliders. Alert! All gnome pilots get to your gliders, this is not a drill!" And it repeats with a warning siren blaring behind it. One by one the gnomes got to their gliders and beside them, standing by the docking station were two maintenance gnomes. Their purpose was to deploy the gliders.

"Listen all of you pilots! You will be heading out into the wilderness to stop those undead, greedy monsters! You got that! Now stick to your plans! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" A different gnome sergeant screamed, ordering them their plans and positions.

"Alert! All gnome pilots deploy and head out to the wilderness! Repeat! All gnome pilots deploy and head out to the wilderness!" The hidden voice boomed over a hidden speaker again. The maintenance gnomes cut away the ropes, letting the gnome gliders fall. But before they could reach the ground, a force of air and fire shot out from the back of their glider, sending them zipping straight into the air. The gliders began to fall one by one, and one by one, they begin to zip into the air, flying almost at the speed of sound. Finally, all of them left the docking bay, none, not a single glider failed to deploy. Indeed, it was a success.

XxX

Sapphire laughed happily at her achievement. It was done. After the final words, she clasped her hands together, letting the purple light escape from her grip. It floated around the room for a moment before flying straight into the altar of the dead. The earth began to rumble, and a loud roar echoed down the hallway. Sapphire laughed maniacally, with her fists clenched beside her.

"It is finally done!" She yelled with excitement. "It is finally done!" She turned and escaped from the room, picking up her sword along the way. The room that she was in finally collapsed, covered in rubble and dirt. She returned to the hall where her throne lay. Cracks could be seen running along the walls. Her dark room began to turn even darker as her candle stand began to fall to its side. The cracks were thicker and deeper now, running horizontally around the room. The earth began to rumble and shake violently, and the loud roar could be heard clear. Dead trees that were outside snapped and fell. The others and me finally got to her, but she was already sitting in her throne, with a smile of success across her face.

"It looks like you are too late." She informed. Her smile grew wider as the room began to split apart. The tables and chairs in the room fell into the growing hole. The carpets were torn in half and the chandeliers fell one by one, breaking into pieces. It was chaotic! The sound of earth rumbling started to deafen us, but we heard one roar, one roar that shook us to the bones. Sapphire simply laughed her heart out as part of her castle rose. We were standing on the other side of the crack, where it seemed like we were sinking, but it was not. Her side was lifting, rising like a lift. One by one we ran to the other end, trying to catch the ledge. We could see rebars and pipes protruding out from the soil, it was the perfect ladder. We all ran and caught hold of something. Sapphire laughed mockingly.

"Do you think that you can stop me? It is done! The great beast has been awakened, rise Corporal Beast!" She lifted her hand and a loud roar followed soon after. I pushed myself up, but I was still ways away from the throne. Chains were linking the whole floating land to the ground, and there was a massive hole below us. A gust of wind could be felt as another roar could be heard coming out from it. A loud, thundering stomp caught us off balance. I quickly knelt down and held onto the floor tightly. The others quickly pulled themselves up. I turned and quickly assisted Crystal.

"Are we really too late?" Crystal let out a breath.

"No... Just like Marksinator said. If we defeat her, it will all end." I spoke.

"Then let's finish this. For my tribe." Kah'Meer took out his gigantic sword.

"Just like old times." Ballbags32 informed, loading his bow with a rune arrow.

"For the countries and people." Marksinator smiled excitedly.

"For friends and family." Crystal spun her battle staff around her hand, ready and waiting.

"For a better ending." Ghoulplay spoke, conjuring a black bolt in his hand.

"For a newer tomorrow!" I yelled raising my sword up high into the air. Suddenly, gliders zipped through the air behind us like fireworks. The land that we were on stopped rising as the chains had reached their end. Five chains on each corner of the land were connected to the ground. A gust of purple haze escaped from the hole below us, making their way out and into the open.

"What ever you do, it is pointless. Your precious earth will be destroyed!" Sapphire yelled with much insanity. There was a bubble shield, protecting her from harm. You can vaguely see it, but it is there. "But enough talk! Prepare for your death!" She yelled

summoning the corporal beast.

* * *

_Will the others be able to beat Sapphire? Or will the world end in tragedy? Find out in the final chapter of S.A.o.R! See Ya!_


	93. Chapter 93: No

**Final Chapter: No...**

A loud roar shook the floating land that we were on. The chains that connects the land to the ground rattled as a Corporal beast appeared. Sapphire was gone, no where to be seen. The roar of the Corporal beast dragged us back with intense force. I held onto the floor but ended up scraping the cracked marbled tile. When it stopped, everyone was in a daze. We felt light headed and dizzy.

"Eugh. That must be one of it's attacks." Ghoulplay informed, gripping his marbled wand tightly. You could hear his rubber gloves straining faintly as he clenched his fist. "There are more, so be on your guard." He guided. The Corporal beast was intimidating. It was gray and had spikes and horns all over its body. Its eyes were shaded and you couldn't see it clearly. The beast let out a low growl that made our skin crawl. "Everyone, watch out!" He yelled. Several white, translucent apparitions came flying toward us. It has the face of a skull and it was rattling its jaws as it flew. I couldn't dodge one of them in time as my obsidian armor was heavy. One of it struck me squarely in the gut.

"EARGGHHHHH!" I let out a horrible, anguishing scream. I was sent staggering back. Everything around me dimmed in an instant. My knees grew weak and my heart stopped beating for a moment. I let in a gasp of air and my vision cleared. As I coughed, I spluttered out a lot of blood.

"Sin! What happened!" Crystal directed the question toward Ghoulplay. She quickly held me by the shoulders as I was on my hands and knees.

"I-It felt like... A hammer... T-To my stomach..." I coughed out the words. I grimaced at the pain and sight. As I felt for my stomach, I noticed that there was a huge dent in my armor. The torso plate was bent inwards and I could feel it grazing against my shirt. I calmed my breath and stood up. The pain subsided, but if I were to take one more blow from that, I could die.

"You shouldn't force yourself!" Crystal snapped worriedly.

"I'm fine. I came all this way to finish this fight. Not sit around." I informed. "Let's take this thing down!" I screamed at the beast. The beast roared and lifted up its front legs.

"Everyone, away from it!" Ghoulplay instructed. We listened and retreated a few paces away form it. It slammed its legs down releasing a massive shock wave that destroyed the tables, chairs and candle stands nearby. A huge gust of wind blew in our direction. We lifted out hands up instinctively to cover our eyes. A long trail of fire stretched above our heads. There were strange objects in the sky and it was bombing the Corporal beast with much aggression. The Corporal beast's armor shattered upon the barrage of explosions. We took our chances and struck the beast without mercy. One by one the wounds affected the beast greatly, staggering it. The beast let out one final roar, shaking the ground, but the objects in the sky took no effect. With their final bombs, they shot it into the beast's throat where it exploded, shattering its neck and spine. The beast didn't let out a roar, but a squeal as it collapsed to the side. Dead. There was a loud cackle and a feedback from my tablet.

"This is glider number one, do you like it?" The pilot questioned joyfully.

"You're a little late on the party..." I responded, enduring the pain in my stomach. "But it's okay."

"Well you can take it out of my tip." The pilot countered. "HWUAAA? W-What the hell is that?" The pilot screamed. I turned to look up and noticed a huge rip in the sky. It opened and revealed a whole different dimension. I could hear the damned and tortured, wailing and begging to be free. Right as the pilot turned to glide away, a huge skeletal hand pierced out of the ripped space and clutched onto the object.

"What the? The glider!" Marksinator took a step ahead in shock. We could hear the cry of the pilot as he couldn't break free from the grip. The other gliders shot several cannonballs at it but it didn't flinch. You could hear the crush and snap of the glider as the grip tightened. The pilot let out an agonizing scream as he was being crushed alive.

"AUURGHHH! NOOUUUUAAAA!" The sound of his scream was clear. The grip tightened again and he screamed agonizingly through gritted teeth. "My wife... My... Childrenn..." He muttered through the torture. The other gliders couldn't stop it. They were helpless. The grip tightened once more and his scream faded into silence. The crunch of his bone was gut wrenching.

The skeletal hand retreated back into the alternate dimension with the dead gnome and broken glider in its grip. Everyone stood there in disbelief as the rip closes and disappears.

"You... You got to be joking right?" Crystal's voice was a shiver.

"That gnome... To be killed," Marksinator gulped. "In such a manner." A cold sweat ran down his neck.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Everyone's focus snapped at Sapphire who was sitting casually on a rubble. With a cold smile on her face, she stood up and clapped her hands. "Such a fitting death." I let out a growl of anger and sprinted toward her without hesitation.

"You bitch! You will pay for your crimes!" I raised my sword with every intent to kill, but she punched me before I could even get close to her. I was sent sprawling and skidding against the floor back to where I was. "Sorry, go back to start." She chuckled. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, satisfied. "Even if the Corporal beast is defeated, I shall end all of you myself."

"Let's see you try!" Ballbags32 yelled and shot three arrows at her. Apparently one wasn't enough. Sapphire simply smirked at his attempt. The arrows stopped in mid flight, inches away from the tip of her nose. With a twirl of her finger and the wave of her wrist, the arrows flew back at Ballbags32 and struck him in the shoulder and right chest. "Grahh!" He let out a short scream of pain.

"Ballbags32! Are you okay?" Crystal asked with worry.

"I'm fine. It's nothing serious." He bared the pain and let out a grunt as he pulled the arrows out. The situation we were in worsened. A glider attempted to attack her, but the cannonball was reflected back at it. With a huge explosion, the glider crashed into the ground in a blaze of fire.

We all attacked her at once. I swung my sword but she ducked and kicked me away. Ballbags32 jumped in and shot eight arrows total, but she skillfully avoided them all. Ballbags32 was about to fire his ninth arrow but she quickly seized his arm and slammed his elbow against her shoulder. A loud crack could be heard and he howled in torment as his elbow was bent in such a way. He staggered ahead, dazed and weak. She kicked him away, ignoring him. Marksinator managed to get close, but when he struck her with his two hander, their swords clashed. You could hear the metal grating against each other. Marksinator managed to push her away, but before he could attack her again, an unknown, physical force blew him off of his feet. He let out a scream as he crashed nearby. Crystal managed to conjure up a meteorite. High above Sapphire's head was a star pentagram, rotating and circling with several incantations around its perimeters. Bright red rocks the size of a boulder shot out from the pentagram and down on Sapphire.

"Eat THIS!" She screamed with her arms outstretched. The meteorites slowly increased its speed and velocity, crashing down on Sapphire harder and more violently than before. Once Crystal was drained out of her strength, the meteorites stopped. There was nothing but silence and a cloud of dust and soot. An arrow shot out from the darkness and struck her on arm. She shrieked and fell on her knees as the arrow stuck fast. The dust and soot that lingered finally dispersed with Sapphire practically unharmed.

"What?" We yelled with utter disbelief. Ghoulplay clicked his tongue in annoyance and sprinted ahead. With a blur, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Sapphire blocked his right kick with her sword. Ghoulplay disappeared and reappeared again with a left hook. Sapphire didn't manage to block that one properly and flinched as her right forearm burned with pain. Ghoulplay disappeared again, but he didn't reappear. Sapphire looked around her, but she didn't look around as frantically as we wanted her to. She was still calm, but Ghoulplay seemed to have frustrated her a bit. Right before Ghoulplay could reappear, Sapphire punched him in the cheek, hard enough to bounce him off of the ground.

"Stop messing WITH ME!" She screamed as the blow connect. She quickly grabbed him by the throat and tossed him with sheer strength alone. He quickly recovered himself in the air and landed on the balls of his feet. He skidded a few feet away before stopping. He was breathless and his top hat was slightly tipped to the side. As I took a good look at him, his mask cracked. The line ran up from the chin up to the cheek. A thin crack, barely noticeable.

"Damn it. What monstrous strength." He muttered. Even attacking together didn't stop her.

"It's impossible. Stop it now and save yourselves the trouble." She informed, stabbing the sword into the ground.

"Tch... I will not stop until I am dead!" I screamed out loud, dragging my sword behind me. I swung my sword diagonally, lifting up the dirt along, but she swayed to the side and dodged my attack nimbly. I swung again, but she was too quick. I swung once more but she quickly took her sword and slammed it against the hilt of mine. My sword was sent flying out of my hands, no where to be seen again. She swung her sword at me but it scraped my armor. I could feel myself bleeding. Drips of blood fell to the ground. I clutched onto my chest and felt the warm, thick, crimson blood. I couldn't feel the pain, but it would sure to kick in soon. I stood up and tried to punch her, but she seized my arm and threw me into the ground. The searing pain finally kicked in, and I could feel the sharp pain running across my chest. I let out a short scream through my clenched teeth. I rolled to my side and pushed myself up. It took quite an effort for me to stand. Everything was spinning and my vision was filling up with black dots. It was dancing around as if to hinder my sight. I was staggering around like a drunkard, but I couldn't help it. My knees were shaking and my joints felt weak. I tried to bash her with my obsidian shield, but she pushed me away with that sword of hers. I was sent skidding across the floor where I couldn't get up again.

"Your body has reached its limits... No, you body has already reached beyond human limits." She informed. "I'll put an end to your suffering. You deserved it..." She spoke to me as though we weren't enemies. No sign of threat of murderous intent. I grimaced with pain as my abs were burning with fatigue. She lifted up her sword, high enough for it to glimmer. I shut my eyes and turned my head away. I could hear the blade cutting through the wind as she brought it down.

The loud sound of metals clashing opened my eyes. The others stopped the blade of the sword with their weapons. Each and everyone of them. My eyes widened with shock and amazement. It literally made my heart jumped. Together, they pushed Sapphire away. She took a few steps back, annoyed.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." She muttered, vexed. "Appear!" She yelled and ripped the air with her sword. The sound of paper being ripped deafened us as the rip tore itself open. An eyeball popped up and stared at us for a moment. Its pupils quickly dilate as though it has been in shock. A loud screech caught us by surprise. Our heads began to pound and throb. The eyeball was gone, but a huge hand with loose flesh appeared out of the rip. It was aiming for Ballbags32 but I quickly pushed him away. The fingers grazed our shoulders, but we felt the cold, stinging flesh as though it was made out of needles. The hand began to convulse and trash around aggressively. It quickly retreated back into its dimension, but something else appeared. A skeleton head, as big and tall as a wall, popped out, with rage in its eyes. Ballbags32 screamed and quickly took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I was a little freaked out.." He informed. "I have bad experiences with skeletons." He added. The skeleton's eyes scanned us from left to right. It opened it's mouth and shot out several arrows. I blocked them with my obsidian shield, Crystal deflected them with her magical barrier, the others took shelter behind us and came out unharmed. The rip in the air grew larger as it forced its hand through. This time, a skeletal hand emerged. It was the same one that killed the pilot. It punched us one by one and it felt as though a cannonball had been shot at us. I crashed upon a pile of rubble. I didn't know if I was grateful or unlucky.

"Urgh... This is getting insane..." The skeleton head screeched and returned back into the rip. The rip slowly closes, revealing Sapphire behind it. "Heh... I guess your weapon has a special too..." It was a statement more than a question.

"Enough games... I shall end you now." She prepared herself from a distance. With a blur, she disappeared, just like what Ghoulplay did before. With a blink of my eyes, there she was in front of me. Everything slowed down and it continued to slow until everything has come to a stop. The tip of her sword was centimeters away from my heart. I could blink and talk but I couldn't move.

"Looks like it is that time again, Sin." A voice, that mocking voice! Has it come to mock me once more? "Well, this would be our final meeting." I looked around, but I couldn't see him. His figure faded into scene, walking toward me. He stopped before Sapphire and looked around. "You have made it this far. Looks like this is the end. Do you still remember, why I was created?" He asked.

"To stop me, so I was implanted by her." I used my eyes to point. He nodded. He surely has changed. He was still me, but he looked more mature and more calm.

"And do you remember, the first time we met?" He asked. I was taken aback by his question. Thinking about his personality... How did he..?

"It's as though you are reading my mind..." I muttered. "Yes I do still remember. You were chaotic, murderous and insane." I answered. "Why are you asking these questions?" I asked.

"Because you and I will no longer be seeing each other. This is be our final talk."

"The end..." I finished his sentence.

"Precisely. Your mind and body has rejected the death Sapphire had cast upon. Now we are like friends, brothers saying their final goodbyes."

"Please... No more of this. You can say other things about me, but please. Don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes." I let out a chuckle, a little nervous chuckle.

"I see, well, our time has been short, but it has been meaningful. Look at what your maturity has done to your mind. It has put me _and_ yourself at ease. I do hope you have no more regrets."

"And what if I still have regrets?" I questioned, nonplussed.

"You will never rest peacefully." He answered bluntly. I let out a laugh.

"I see..." My words softened. "All I want to say is-" I opened my eyes, but he was gone. Time slowly ticked its way into my reality. Everyone who was about to jump into rescue slowly began to move, but what moved quicker was Sapphire's blade. When time has resumed, so has everything else. The blade has been plunged into my heart, the deed as been done. My vision darkened slowly, but unconsciousness didn't make its way. I was left there, staring blankly into the sky. A thick, black liquid enveloped the blade of the sword and made its way up to the hilt.

"What the?" Sapphire pulled her hand back and watched as I consumed the sword. "Are you even alive?" She screamed in protest. Finally the butt of the sword was gone, consumed. My body began to move on it's own, standing up from the pile of rubble.

"Sin! You are alright!... Sin?" The others watched as I walked half dead toward Sapphire.

_And what if I still have regrets?..._

_You will never rest peacefully..._

Sapphire backed away from me as my wound began to ooze thick black blood. I was like a zombie, going after human flesh. My eyes seemed lifeless but I could still see and understand everything that I was doing. But this time, my body was moving on its own and all I could do was watch. Sapphire took out a small sharp dagger and thrusts it into my abdomen. I staggered for a brief moment, but resumed. The pain, there was no pain at all. More thick black blood began to ooze out from my wounds. I walked and walked toward Sapphire, backing her off all the way to the edge.

"Die..." The words came out of my throat on its own. I cupped my hands around her throat and began to strangle her. Her words were choked and she was gasping for air.

"Sin! What is wrong? SIIIN!" Her voice, Crystal's voice sent a jolt up my veins and I was in complete control of myself again. The thick, black blood had closed the open wounds and managed to stop the bleeding. I blinked in realization and noticed that my hands were still gripping tightly on Sapphire's neck. This was the choice that I had to make. Should I kill her, or stop?

My grip loosened on its own. Sapphire took in a deep breath. She felt light headed. She took a step back but there was no step back. She fell off the edge and gripped my ankle. My whole body slammed against the floor and dragged straight to the edge. My arms were barely holding on. As I looked down, I saw Sapphire falling into the abyss. The grip from my arms started to fail and I was left to hang there with my hands.

"Guys! Let me up!" I ordered. I let out a scream as I felt something cold touch my ankle. I looked back to see if I had imagined it, but indeed, there was something there. A thick green vine had held on to me. More and came out from the depths of the abyss. "Hurry! Help ME!" I yelled, trying to hold on with what little strength I had left. The others were obviously far away, but I'd wish they would hurry up!

"If I'm going to die, I might as well talk you WITH ME!" Sapphire's maniacal voice echoed up the hole.

"Sin, we got you!" Crystal's hands were gripping hand onto mine. "Take my hand!" She yelled. Right as I was about to take it, A hard tug could be felt and caused me to slip. Crystal quickly held on to my hand, and we were there, dangling. The others tried to pull Crystal up but it was useless. Marksinator came over the edge.

"Take my hand too! It'll be easier to pull you!" He ordered. I stretched out my free hand as far as I could, but the tip of our gloves could only manage to graze each other.

"NO!" Sapphire's demonic voice echoed up the hole again. I let out a yelp as my body felt as though it was about to rip into two.

"It's okay... It is over... If you let me go, everything will end. Sapphire will be gone. If you pull me up, She'll get back up too." I mentioned.

"We'll just cut the ropes!" Marksinator suggested.

"I'm sorry, but this is entangle... A high level one too. Eugh..." I grimaced at the burning pain. My waist felt stretched and hot. My skin was about to be ripped. More and more vines roped me like some kind of dirty movie. The tug grew stronger and more unbearable. Crystal let out a shriek of pain as her injured arm couldn't withstand the torture.

"Just let me go..." I told her. I could feel her tear drops falling onto my cheeks.

"NO!" She still tried to pull me up despite the pain her arm was giving her. "You promised... You promised that we would see the new tomorrow, together!"

"I- I'm Sorry..." I muttered. I looked back at her, past the diamond ring Marksinator had given me.

"Just please... Don't leave me.." Her voice was almost in inaudible. "I don't want to loose you... I.. I love you..." Her tears began to flow. The others reached out to me, but couldn't pull me up. My grip was starting to loosen. "Don't leave me Sin..." Her voice was overwhelmed with despair. One final tug separated us from each other. "NOOO! SIINNNN!" The floating land began to decrease in size, smaller and smaller as though darkness was consuming it. Until the light of the word could no longer be seen.

"I'm going in there!" Crystal screamed, pushing everyone away.

"No! Sin wanted _us_ to live!" Marksinator pulled her back, preventing her from doing foolish things. The chains that connected the ground to the floor below snapped and shattered. The floating land began to fall, and the gaps that surrounded the land were filled with lava. Crystal let out an agonizing scream, a scream of unbearable pain as what to she had just witnessed. She buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. The others couldn't do anything. They too were shocked and speechless. The only thing that they could conjure up was.

"No..."

_'And what if I still have regrets?'_

_'You will never rest peacefully.'_

_Thinking back on it now... I just wished I knew them a lot sooner, and I wished that they could live a happy life without me. But now I shall lay here, resting, from all of the battles that I had encountered. I can assure you, I am no hero. What you will see is just a man, or a boy, doing what is right for the world, ya know? I guess, everyone has to retire right? Some earlier than others. Looks like the only regret I have was not being able to see the new tomorrow with Rapid_Crystal. Will I rest peacefully? I myself do not know. But in the meantime, resting in the darkness is not such a bad idea though._

"Hmm, what is that? A light?"

* * *

_This is the final chapter! I do hope you guys read and review! The next chapter will not be a real chapter but it will be the closing chapter where credits and stuff happens. I do hope you stick for one more chapter! See Ya!_


	94. Chapter 94: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The heavy November rain patter down on their shoulders as they visit some friends. Friends who died in battle. Crystal shed a tear as she remembered the promise. To see the new tomorrow. Marksinator stood beside her and placed a hand to comfort her. She took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"Thank you for everything Sin, Kah'Meer. We will," She paused to take another shaky breath. "We will look after ourselves from now on. Rest in piece, Sin and Kah'Meer..."

"By the way, what happened to him?" Ballbags32 asked.

"He fought bravely against Sapphire's final officer. He also protected us from harm." Ghoulplay answered. Crystal put a bouquet of flowers on each of the gravestones. The wind began to pick up and a thunderstorm was approaching.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Credits and Stuff**

I do not own Runescape or Jagex in anyway shape or form. I do not take any credit for making the game or stuff. I do not earn any sort of finance or etc and lastly, Some of the characters are made from me but others are others request and creation. I do not own all of the characters.

I would like to thank the people who helped to give criticisms and characters. You know who you are! This is my first completed fanfiction and yes I will make more to improve myself. I do hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and thank you to people who have read and endured through my retard writing haha!

If anyone can figure out the next title of my big story, you can be in it! Here is a hint. Look at the titles in all of my chapters. You are bound to see something. =) You will know when I will publish my next big story. So until then, enjoy my short stories!

A Memory Better Left Forgotten

I will try to create 3d models of certain things of S.A.O.R.

**Trivia**

My main intention was to name this SOAR but looking at the circumstances... Yeah.. S.A.o.R FTW!

Most of the stories that I had written are made up on the spot or just written at night.

Rapid_Crystal was originally a range user, but she turned into a magic user in mid chapter.

Copper_Goblin was once used in this story but had been taken out. But will be added again in the future!

School wasn't the only thing stopping me from writing new chapters. Laziness was the number one.

Whenever I write a chapter, I usually imagine it in anime form or movie form.

When writing a chapter, I end up erasing everything if it's not up to standard or just too plain suckish. Believe me, I have done that a lot of times.

S.A.o.R has two endings! LOLWTF? (Maybe...)

Ghoulplay has been telling his friends that he has eaten, but the writer just didn't want him to take off his mask and eat. I don't have permission to take off the mask hehe! It doesn't matter.

Kah'Meer was forgotten in the final chapter.


End file.
